¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!
by Mister Walker
Summary: SHOW ESPECIAL: ¡1ERA GRAN CARRERA DE BOTARGAS DEL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO!
1. Piloto

**Este no es el primer fic de este tipo, pero su éxito dependerá solo de ustedes… además puede que me gane un lugar en el foro **_**los malos fics y sus autores**_**, pero que importa!.**

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad…

—Listos?!. Dijo un ninfa de aire con voz chillona llevando unos audífonos y un tablero.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto!. Dijo Percy quejándose.

—Yo tampoco. Añadió Grover

—Chicos, es por el campamento. Suplico Annabeth.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—La cosecha de fresas no ha sido muy buena este año. Explicaba. Tenemos que aportar a la manutención.

—El Sr. D. debería hacer mejor su trabajo!. Volvió Percy a quejarse.

—Si… Balbuceó Annabeth. Y quizá los sátiros también pero…

—Oye déjalos en Paz. Los defendió Grover. Ya bastante tienen con viajar por el mundo buscando a más de vosotros.

—Ya entendimos. Dijo Percy de nuevo.

La ninfa de aire se paró a su lado y les dijo.

—Salimos en tres…!

—Vamos, no será tan malo!. Repuso la rubia, deseando no arrepentirse de sus palabras.

—Si no hay de otra… Añadió Percy.

—Dos…!

—Bee-ee!. Mugio Grover.

—Uno…!

"_Bienvenidos al nuevo programa de realities en Canal Hefesto…"_

* * *

**PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**

* * *

Las luces se iluminan y aparece un set de entrevistas con dos sillones amoblados de color azul oscuro con partes de madera, y junto a estas había un mueble de madera del presentador, las luces comienzan a moverse señalando todo el escenario vació mientras los aplausos no dejaban de oírse al fondo de parte de miles de espíritus, ninfas, sátiros, algunos dioses menores y criaturas divinas.

"_Y ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a su anfitrión…_

Un humo escénico comienza a aparecer en la silla frente a la mesa del presentador, luego aparecen unas luces de tipo reflector del lugar donde debería estar sentado.

"_El dios de la risa y la broma inteligente…_

_MOMO"._

De en medio de las nubes aparece un hombre delgado y alto con la complexión de un acróbata de circo vestido con un colorido traje amarillo con corbata roja sosteniendo un micrófono y llevando sombrero de fantasía, su piel era pálida como si hubiera abusado del maquillaje en su camerino, sus ojos rojos parecían brillar con la luz de los reflectores sobre él.

—¡Buenas noches público mitológico!. Saludó muy animadamente a la cámara.

Las dríades y los sátiros le ovacionaron desde sus lugares.

—Esta noche comenzamos con lo que espero que sea la nueva sensación del Olimpo.

—PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!. Dijeron él y todos los del público en una sola voz.

—Donde sus semidioses favoritos nos acompañarna y responderán a las preguntas que "_USTEDES" _el público siempre quisieron hacerles. Dijo él.

El público aplaudió enérgicamente.

—Y ahora con ustedes nuestro primer invitado... Hijo de Poseidón, asesinó de cronos, héroe del olimpo, y dueño del corazón tanto de mortales como inmortales…

Las náyades parecían enloquecer en sus asientos.

—¡PERSEUS JACKSON!

Los aplausos apuntaron en dirección de bambalinas apareció saludando a las cámaras tratando de esconder su vergüenza agachando un poco la cabeza mientras las Náyades le arrojaron trozos de coral y chorros de agua, finalmente llegó a los tres asientos acomodados para ellos sentados en el más cercano al presentador.

—Hola Perseus!. Le saludó el dios. Cómo te sientes respecto a tu fama?

Suspiro profundamente un segundo antes de responder para disipar su nerviosismo ante la cámara que lo apuntaba

—Primero: Soy Percy. Explico alzando un dedo. Segundo: Me siento terriblemente incómodo.

El dios se rio.

—Vamos muchacho, todos hemos sido el centro de la atención alguna vez. Decía. Aunque no todos hemos acabado con un titán en nuestra vida.

—Sobre eso, yo no lo maté Dijo Percy de nuevo, todo el público sofoco un grito. Solo lo ayudé a que cumplir la profecía.

Pero aun así el público no dejo de ovacionarle.

—No tienes por qué ser modesto "héroe". Le insinuó.

Percy frunció el ceño.

—Ahora vamos con nuestro segundo invitado. Momo acerco la vista hacia el papel que tenía en las manos. Oh, perdón… Invitada.

Las dríades comenzaron a ovacionar.

—Hija de atenea y la favorita de mami, rescatadora de la Athena Partenos y la novia oficial del héroe del Olimpo… ANNABETH CHASE!.

Los aplausos apuntaron en dirección de las bambalinas de las cuales salió la rubia con un andar algo inseguro, como si comenzara a arrepentirse de su idea para reunir fondos para el campamento, las dríades le arrojaban laureles y olivos mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar siendo recibida por una mirada afectuosa del dios de la risa, echo una ojeada nerviosa a todo el público.

—Aun sigues pensando que es buena idea. Le balbuceó Percy en el oído al notar su inseguridad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza aunque un poco nerviosa.

—Y dime primor. Le decía leyendo una tarje en su mano. Qué se siente estar enamorada del hijo del enemigo de tu madre?.

—Esto… Trataba de hallar para hablar aclarándose la garganta. Los que se llevaban mal son ellos, no nosotros.

Las dríades aplaudieron su determinación ante el escenario shakesperiano que representaba su relación con Percy.

—Aunque lo nieguen ustedes son como Romeo y Julieta del mundo griego. Decía. Aunque tanto en la novela como en la realidad griega haya una tragedia en medio.

Ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño.

—Bueno, sigamos con el tercer invitado!. Decía mientras hojeaba otra tarjeta. Bestia mitológica, buscador de Pan y el nuevo señor de lo salvaje encargado de limpiar la mierda del mundo.

Los sátiros del público aplaudieron eufóricos.

—GROVER UNDERWOOD!.

Sus aplausos apuntaron tras bambalinas, pero no salía nadie… se escuchó un forcejeo por un rato hasta finalmente el nombrado apareció empujado por los brazos de un cíclope para que saliera al escenario, casi temblando el sátiro camino torpemente y tropezando con toda la escenografía mientras los sátiros le animaban hasta llegar por fin a su asiento.

—Hola cabra!. Le saludo el dios. Cómo le va al mundo de lo salvaje?!

—Te-Terriblemente mal. Respondió mirando nerviosamente a la cámara dando a entender que sufría pánico escénico. —Todo está contaminado, hacemos lo posible para mantener limpio las pocas zonas vírgenes que quedan en el mundo.

El dios volvió a sonreír complacido mientras todos los espíritus de la naturaleza felicitaban al satiro.

—Bueno, a diferencia del mestizo a mi lado tú si reconoces a los que te sostienen en hombros.

Percy se molestó.

—Un momento, yo cuando fui por ahí presumiendo sobre eso…

—Como te lo dije antes, no hay porque ser modesto…

—Este sujeto no sabe de lo que habla. Le dijo Percy a Annabeth.

Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros como diciéndole "Qué más da"

—Volvamos al comienzo. Dijo el presentador. Está va para Percy.

El público le aplaudió mientras las cámaras lo enfocaban.

—De chiquito mojaste la cama alguna vez?!.

—QUÉ COSA?! Respondió indignado.

Annabeth y Grover se pusieron a reír imaginando esa posibilidad.

—No soy quien hace las preguntas… SINO EL PÚBLICO. Afirmó.

—Pues no!. Exclamo. Claro que no.

El dios sonrió irónicamente poniendo nervioso a Percy.

—Bueno, pues eso no es lo que tu mamá nos dijo.

Percy se puso de piedra mientras el público sofoco un grito.

—Según ella fue un problema hasta los tres años.

El público también comenzó a reírse mientras que Percy se ponía rojo de vergüenza y de ira preguntándose cómo fue posible que su madre le traicionara así.

—Oh, no tienes que sentirte apenado… tu controlas el agua. Le decía. Hasta incluso ni siquiera te mojaste realmente, claro el olor se te pegó pero nada que un bañito no arreglé.

Sus amigos se tapaban fuertemente la boca para no estallar en risas como el público mientras Percy los veía furioso, el vaso con agua cerca de momo comenzó a agitarse y formar pequeñas olas.

—Bueno, ahora vamos con "la" siguiente.

Annabeth se puso un poco pálida mientras Momo revisaba sus tarjetas.

—Te conocen por ser una chica lista, pero… decía. Alguna vez resolviste un cubo de rubik?

—C-claro, es muy fácil. Tartamudeó.

El dios hizo aparecer flotando el juguete frente a ella.

—Enséñanos.

Percy noto como comenzaba a sudar cuando tomaba la cosa, comenzó a girarla una y otra vez en todas las direcciones y ángulos pero solo consiguió armar un 99% ciento del juego excepto por dos piezas que no lograba cuadrar que dejaban un lado verde con un cuadrado azul y viceversa.

—Argh!. Gruño ella arrojándolo al suelo frustrada.

El público miro así como a la mestiza, Momo floto hacia el juguete y lo tomo.

—Quieres que lo resuelva chica lista?!. Le dijo el dios.

—Adelante. Respondía sonriendo malignamente al recordar que los dioses no se destacaban por su inteligencia precisamente, salvo su madre.

Momo comenzó a observar cuidadosamente el juguete desde todos los ángulos agitando sus manos alrededor como un mago, deslumbrando a todos incluso a Percy y Grover quienes recibieron un codazo de la rubia, hasta que finalmente el dios ejecuto su movimiento.

Retiro la etiqueta pegadiza azul del lado verde y la etiqueta pegadiza verde del lado azul y los coloco uno en lugar del otro.

—LISTO!.

Los sátiros, ninfas y dríades estallaron en risas mientras Annabeth despedía humo por su cabeza.

—Oye, tú dijiste que lo resolviera. Se excusaba. Pero no dijiste como!.

Luego volvió a su mesa.

—Y ahora el último invitado de la noche!.

Grover se puso rígido.

—Grover Underwood. Dijo. Algunas vez has perseguido a una ninfa que no sea Juniper?!

Todo el miedo que hasta entonces demostraba se volvió coraje.

—Por supuesto que no. Respondió. Yo quiero mucho a mi Juni.

Percy y Annabeth lo miraron orgulloso.

—Aja. Balbuceó Momo. Pero este video dice lo contrario!.

Todos arquearon una ceja.

Luego un televisor de pantalla plana y una videocasetera aparecieron junto al dios y este coloco la cinta: en la imagen aparecieron muchos sátiros bailando y embriagándose con vino junto a cientos de ninfas del bosques y náyades del lago cercano.

—_Vamos Grove. Le dijo su tio Ferdinand, un sátiro más grande que él._

—_Es que no puedo. Respondió el sátiro medio timido._

—_Sabes que el señor Dionisio se molestara. Le reprocho._

—_Bueno._

El sátiro se bebió una copa enorme de vino, y en unos minutos se transformó en un sátiro ebrio, la fiesta continuaba y el sátiro desinhibido coqueteaba torpemente con varios de los espíritus del bosque, en el set Percy y Annabeth se les caía la mandíbula de sorpresa mientras los sátiros alababan la imagen como si recordaran aquella fiesta prendida pero las ninfas reprochaban seriamente eso.

—NO ES MI CULPA!. Sollozaba Grover. Durante los bacanales todos deben celebrar con el Sr. D. o sino…

En la imagen se ve luego a Grover persiguiendo a cientos de ninfas por el bosque junto a sus compañeros sátiros, Grover agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

—Espero que Juniper no se entere. Murmuraba.

En el set Momo miraba picaronamente al sátiro que era consolado por sus amigos.

—Y bueno eso es todo por esta noche!. Señalo.

El público aplaudió modestamente.

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…" _

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!.**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

* * *

**No olviden enviar sus preguntas. ^-^!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Programa Nº1

"_Y bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito…"_

**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!**

"_Con ustedes su presentador favorito… El Dios de la Risa, MOMO!"_

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de sillas y la mesa del espectador, en las sillas se encuentra Percy y Annabeth, en la mesa aparece Momo en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

—Hola a todos. Saludó a la cámara. Aquí estamos de nuevo con sus semidioses preferidos. Balbuceó señalando a la pareja.

El público de ninfas, dríades, náyades, sátiros y dioses menores aplaudía a los jóvenes, eso era de su lado. Del otro lado del estudio estaban doce palcos con nada menos que algunos de los mestizos del campamento invitados, las tribunas estaban dividas según campamento y ordenadas como las cabañas, primero Zeus y Hera (Vacías), Luego Poseidón (con Tyson solitario), después Hades (vacía), Deméter, Ares etc.

—Lo que nos faltaba. Dijo Percy señalando con la vista a sus amigos.

—Pero de quien fue la idea?!. Preguntó Annabeth.

* * *

En el campamento Quirón con el resto de los campistas que no fueron observando por una tv de pantalla delgada de 200 pulgadas en la zona común rodeada por el círculo de campistas.

—La próxima vez nos toca a nosotros Quirón. Señalo Pólux desde su sitio.

—De acuerdo. Contestó el centauro viendo a la pantalla como Annabeth y Percy lucían nerviosos en el set mientras él sonreía culpablemente.

* * *

Momo revolvió sus tarjetas de preguntas, pero luego alzo un dedo recordando algo.

—Antes de comenzar, tenemos nuevos invitados…

—Qué?!. Exclamaron Percy y Annabeth deseando que solo fueran ellos los únicos que pasaran por esto.

Momo se aclaró la garganta…

—_EL ES UN HIJO DE HERMES, BROMISTA LEGENDARIO Y EL GEMELO MALVADO DE LA FAMILIA STOLL. _Declaró. _CON USTEDES TRAVIS STOLL!._

El campista apareció tras bambalinas sonriendo divertidamente mientras su hermano y toda la cabaña desde su palco le vitoreaban gritando, aplaudiendo, arrojando globos con confetis en su dirección y soplando lenguas de fiesta hasta que este tomara su lugar en el asiento.

—Hola tortolitos!. Les saludó a sus amigos al lado mientras estos entrecerraban los ojos cómicamente pensando que si esto mejoraría o empeoraría la situación.

Cuando el redoble de tambores junto a Momo resonó los tres volvieron su atención a él.

—El sgte invitado… decía mientras acercaba la vista a su tarjeta. También es un hijo de Hermes!

Todos arquearon una ceja.

—_PERDIDO EN EL LABERINTO, SALVADO DE LA LOCURA… _Decía momo para luego reír entre dientes al leer la sgte línea. _CONOCIDO POR CONQUISTAR A UN JABALÍ, CHRIS RODRÍGUEZ!_

Mientras algo se agitaba en el palco de los chicos de Ares las luces como los aplausos apuntaron en dirección de bambalinas, el chico asomo la cabeza como alguien que comprueba si hay moros en la costa topándose con el gentío y griterío del público, apenado decide salir cuando el ciclope encargado de escenario lo empuja con su garrote, el muchacho latino camina nervioso pero firme hasta llegar a su asiento y saludar tímidamente a sus amigos.

—Hola chicos.

La pareja le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa amistosa como diciéndole "_Estamos juntos en esto"_, las dríades y ninfas se sonrojaban cada vez que él las miraba mientras alguien en el palco de Ares empuñaba una lanza tan chispeante como un poste de alta tensión averiado.

—Nuestro sgte invitado… dijo viendo su tarjeta. _HIJO DE HADES, MANO DERECHA CADAVÉRICA DE SU PADRE, UN TIPO AL CUAL NO DEBES ENFADAR… A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE UN EJERCITO DE NO-MUERTOS TE PERSIGA!._

De repente en la tribuna de Hades, un público de zombis, guerreros esqueletos y necrófagos emergió de las profundidades armándose en las sillas y comenzando a aplaudir en dirección de bambalinas.

—_NICO DI ANGELO!._

Pero nadie apareció.

Chris casi pega un salto de su sillón cuando un grupo de sombras se arremolina bajo la silla vacía a su lado y de ellas aparecí el susodicho quien toma asiento con naturalidad como si se tratara de una entrevista de trabajo cualquiera.

—Oye no hagas eso! Le reprendió el chico latino. Casi me matas del susto.

Los no-muertos de la tribuna abuchearon el campista, pero Nico alzo una mano silenciándolos.

—WOW, Eso fue genial!. Dijo Momo. —Ahora el último invitado…

—Otro más?!. Se quejó Travis.

Momo observó su tarjeta.

—_LÍDER DE LA CAZA, CHICA METALERA… _Momo hojeó su tarjeta. _ESTADO CIVIL: SOLTERA… PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD_

Las cazadoras en el palco de artemisa fruncieron el ceño.

—_THALIA GRACE! DAMAS Y CABALLEROS. _Exclamo.A quién engaño? SOLO DAMAS!. Aclaró.

La cazadora apareció tras bambalinas caminando con gracia y agilidad dignas de cualquier cazadora siendo bien recibida por sus amigos, sobre todo Annabeth quien le dio un buen abrazo después de mucho tiempo, luego se sentó junto a Nico.

El público de espíritus naturales, dioses y mestizos aplaudió una vez más a los invitados antes de las preguntas.

—Bien, ahora van las preguntas!.

Percy y Annabeth tragaron saliva mientras Thalia los miraba extrañada, Travis reía entre dientes recordando el último show mientras Chris y Nico no hacían más que estudiar con detenimiento el set donde se encontraban.

—Y las primeras van para… dijo leyendo la tarjeta. Percy Jackson! Señalo en un tono casi malvado. OH! PARECE QUE ALGUIEN VIO EL ANTERIOR PROGRAMA, PUES SU PREGUNTA ES…

El campista volvió a tragar saliva hasta dejar su garganta seca mientras Momo pasaba a la sgte tarjeta.

_**CUANDO DEJASTE DE USAR PAÑALES Y BIBERÓN?!**_

Todo el público (sobre todo el palco de Hermes) se rió a carcajadas, incluyendo Annabeth quien trataba de reírse lo menor posible ante su furioso novio.

—Para que me preguntas?!. Le crítico. Seguro que ya lo sabes!.

Momo asintió.

—CORRAN VIDEO!. Gritó

* * *

_La pared del set tras de ellos se abrió revelando una pantalla de 60 pulgadas la cual comentó a captar señal:_

_Se ve a Sally Jackson, más joven, llevando a un pequeño niño de dos años con cabello negro y ojos verdes en pañales, siendo cargado hacia una mesita junto a su cuna, el niño que se muestra alegre y reilon chupando un biberón se calla cuando su mamá le quita el biberón dejándolo a un lado y el pañal que desecha al cesto para ponerle un mameluco abierto por detrás._

—_Listo!. Exclama Sally victoriosa._

_Luego se lleva al niño al baño y lo sienta en una bacinica azul junto al inodoro._

—_SALLY! DONDE ESTA MI PASTEL DE CARNE!. Le grita Gabe Ugliano desde la sala_

—_YA VAAAA!. Le grita esta para luego volver con el "entrenamiento de su hijito"._

—_Ahora mi cielo, hazlo para mami. Le pide._

_Pero el niño que estaba en silencio comienza a sollozar y luego a llorar profundamente a la cámara._

* * *

_En el set._

—Awwwwwww!. Balbucean tanto Annabeth como Thalia.

Mientras que el resto de los chicos se dobla en dos de la risa.

—QUE RISA!. Exclama Nico apenas.

—ME DUELE!. Se queja Chris sin poder por las carcajadas.

En el público Clarisse se acerca a Connor.

—Oye, no me hagas olvidar esto!. Le dice.

—jamás!. Le contesta este.

Percy desvía la mirada hacia el backstage y se cubre el rostro rojo con una mano lo mejor que puede mientras todas las Náyades abren una pancarta gigante que dice: TE AMAMOS PERCY! cosa que no agrada para nada a su novia.

—Ahora la sgte Pregunta. Dice. TAMBIÉN PARA PERCY!.

_**QUÉ ES LO QUE MAS ODIAS DE LOS DIOSES?!**_

Todos sofocaron un grito mientras Percy casi se traga la lengua al no haber saliva en sus labios.

_Mientras tanto en el Olimpo…_

—Oh!. Exclama Hestia sentada junto a su fuego atizándolo. Pobrecito.

—Espero que sepa bien que decir. Recalcó Hermes.

—Sería triste si nuestro Padre lo fulmina con un rayo.

—Su historia de amor acabaría. Señalo Afrodita.

A la única que no parecía importarle esto era a Atenea, mientras Poseidón se preguntaba en que podría odiarle su propio Hijo.

_De regreso al Set…_

—Y bien…?!. Espero Momo.

Percy tamborileaba el pomo del sillón con los dedos mientras su novia y sus amigos lo veían con preocupación.

—Para empezar… Ares… Comenzó a decir. Ese peinado y esa chaqueta son tan… Parece uno de los viejos de la peli "Rebeldes con causa

_En el salón de tronos…_

El dios estaba encendido, se veía como una de esas hogueras comunes donde queman los cuerpos luego de una batalla, mientras los dioses se reían…

_En el set…_

—Las rimas de Apolo… no son muy buenas,

_En el salón de tronos…_

—Hey! Pero si soy el más popular en el club de poesía del Olimpo

Artemisa se rio de su hermano.

_En el set…_

—Hefesto debería ser más sociable.

_En el olimpo…_

—Me da igual. Dijo el dios sacándose hollín con un dedo de su oído.

Ninguno de los dioses se rio.

_En el set_

—Ese horrendo traje café que usa Hermes en su servicio.

_En el Olimpo_

—Mmm… murmuró pensativo pensando que tal vez sea hora de cambiar el uniforme de trabajo

Los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo.

_En el set_

—Del Sr. D?... sería todo.

_En el Olimpo_

—El sentimiento es mutuo renacuajo. Gruño el dios.

Algunos de sus compañeros divinos se rieron.

_En el Set_

—Qué hay de tu padre?!. dijo Momo.

Percy pensó nervioso hasta que se le prendió un foco.

—Papá, si me estás viendo. Le decía a la cámara. Deberías cambiarte esa camisa!.

_En el Olimpo_

Atenea atacó.

—Tu hijo tiene razón Poseidón. Se burló. Pareces uno de los gánster de Miami Vice. Dijo riéndose.

—Cállate geniecilla. Le dijo. He usado este estilo por más de cinco mil años, y ya estoy viejo para cambiar.

La diosa se rio.

—Si tú lo dices. Respondió.

_En el set_

Momo al darse cuenta de que solo describía a los dioses, intento acorrarlo.

—Y de las diosas…? Señalo. Artemisa!.

Percy balbuceaba nervioso. —De Deméter no te podría decir, Casi no la conozco.

—O de Afrodita?. Continuaba acorándolo Momo. Atenea?!.

—tengo que hacerlo!. Se quejó.

El dios asintió.

_En el Olimpo_

—Cómo puedes decir eso!. Se quejó Deméter. Yo soy quien os alimenta mortales. expresó descontenta.

—Esto va a estar bueno!. Se frotaba las manos Hermes ansioso por sus respuestas.

—Sí, oye Apolo asegúrate de anotarlo para después.

El dios sol adolescente saco su libretita de rimas pero registrar lo que Jackson diga, las diosas fruncieron el ceño.

_En el set_

—De Hera… decía. …Qué no sea capaz de aceptar que ninguna familia es perfecta. Señalo seguro de sus palabras.

Annabeth asintió orgullosa de él.

_En el olimpo_

—Ingratos!. Se quejó la diosa. En lugar de enviarte a Ogigía con Calipso debí dejar que te estrellaras como una estrella fugaz.

Hefesto y Ares mostraron una media sonrisa para con su madre.

_En el set._

—De afrodita… dijo nervioso. Ah… Ah… Ah… eh… uh…!

Annabeth al ver que dudaba se acercó y le susurró una respuesta rápida al oído cuando el dios se volteó hacia la cámara para sonreír presuntuosamente.

—Odio… volvió a decir. …Sus zapatos, son viejos. Respondió para contentarlo.

_En el Olimpo._

Afrodita se llevó sus delicadas manos a sus pies tomando las zapatillas y observándolas con enojo.

—No volverán a hacerme quedar mal con mi Percy nunca más.

Y los arrojó al vació infinito mientras hacía aparecer unos nuevos marca Gucci que encajaron perfectamente en sus pies.

Atenea la veía frunciendo el ceño.

_En el set_

—De artemisa odio… Balbuceó. …ah… ah… ah… uh…

Momo volteó de nuevo hacia la cámara para reír tontamente a lo que Annabeth aprovechó para susurrarle una respuesta rápida al oído.

—Su arco!. Dijo. Esta viejo.

_En el Olimpo_

Artemisa se descolgó el arco de la espalda y lo vio detenidamente.

—Ahora que lo veo si esta algo viejo. Exclamo razonablemente.

Pero a diferencia de Afrodita chasqueo los dedos y el arco plateado se hizo a un más plateado y brilloso.

—Mucho mejor.

Hera frunció el ceño.

_En el set._

—De atenea?!. Finalmente le dijo.

—Que me quemé a cada rato y no me dje estar con su hija. Respondió casi inmediata y automática como si hubiera deseado decirlo desde hace mucho.

Annabeth agacho la cabeza apenada.

_En el Olimpo_

—Deberías hacerle caso, sobrinita!. Le decía Poseidón burlonamente. Mírame, a mí ni me molesta. Añadió para luego reírse a carcajadas recalcando el hecho de que él aprueba la relación de su hijo solo porque ella no lo aprueba

—Debería quemarle algo más que las cejas la próxima vez. Gruño Atenea con una venita en la frente al recordar que al señor del agua le encantaba llevarla la contra tanto directa como indirectamente.

_En el set._

—Y de Hestia?!. Sonrió malévolamente el dios.

Percy se estremeció y volteo discretamente hacia la rubia esperando que tuviera otra respuesta rápida pero ella se encogió de hombros sin saber.

—Esto… eh… ah… ah… uh…

Momo alzo una ceja.

—Y bien.

—NO PUEDO HACERLO!. Exclamo el mestizo. ELLA ES LA MÁS AGRADABLE DE TODOS.

_En el Olimpo_

—QUÉEE?! Dijeron al unísono Afrodita y Artemisa

Hestia sonreía complaciente cuando la diosa del amor y la de la caza (quien había dejado su forma de niña para encararla con la forma de una mujer joven).

—Cómo puedes ser más la agradable?!. Se quejó la diosa del amor.

—Solo te quedas ahí sentada todo el día viendo ese fuego.

Hestia continuaba sonriendo para molestarlas.

—El chico ha hablado. Sentenció mientras se transformaba en una exuberante mujer adulta para concordar con las otras dos exuberantes mujeres que la retaban.

Mientras que Apolo tenía una videocámara apuntado hacia ellas ansioso con Hermes y Ares de pie a su lado como si esperasen que comenzaran a pelear arrancándose ropa.

—Oye Poseidón necesitamos un poco de agua aquí.

El dios invoco una esfera de agua sobre el trio de gatas furiosas esperando el momento preciso para convertir la trifulca en una pelea de camisetas mojadas.

—Hombres!. Gruño Atenea.

_En el set._

—Qué hay de Hades?! Momo le recordó.

—Qué intenta matarme a cada rato. dijo Percy.

Nico comenzó a defender a su progenitor divino explicándole la increíble presión que implica tratar con los billones de muertos que la humanidad deja cada siglo.

Por suerte para ellos el dios no se encontraba en el Olimpo ahora, sin embargo Momo le faltaba un dios más.

—Y dime… dijo. Zeus?!

—Qué sea un estirado.

Tanto en el set como en el Olimpo todos sofocaron un grito, luego Percy se llevó la mano a la boca como si tratara de retractarse por lo que dijo.

—se me salió. Murmuró.

Entonces una pequeña nubecilla bien negra comenzó a formarse sobre su cabeza y Percy alzo los ojos nerviosamente para ver como una torrencial lluvia empezó a caer sobre él ahí donde estaba sentado, luego un pequeño rayito levanto su pelo como si hubiera tocado electricidad estática.

—Eso se ve macabro muchacho. Le dijo Momo. Deberías moderar tu boca no lo crees?!. Añadió actuando como si él tuviera toda la culpa.

Percy frunció el ceño mojado mientras la lluvia continuaba cayéndole encima.

—Y ahora la sgte pregunta… decía mientras miraba su tarjeta. ES PARA TRAVIS STOLL!.

El hijo de Hermes que se reía con ganas ahora estaba pálido como un papel.

—Este televidente pregunta…

_**CUANDO TE LE VAS A DECLARAR A KATIE?!**_

—AH?!. Balbuceó él.

—QUÉ?!. Exclamo indignada la campista desde el palco con su grupo tan roja como las fresas que cultiva en el campamento.

—Cuándo te le vas a declarar a Katie?!. Vuelve a decir como si no le hubieran oído. Aquí lo dice. Comenta como si fueran un par de retrasados.

—ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ME PUEDA GUSTAR UN TIPO COMO "ÉL" dijo indignado señalando tenazmente con su dedo índice.

La mirada en la cara de Stoll parecía un poco dolida, pero cuando su hermano lo vio se hizo al distraído para que no lo notara.

—CUBRIÓ EL TECHO DE CESPED DE MI CABAÑA CON HUEVOS DE CHOCOLATE!.

—Relajate Fresita! Le dijo Momo. Como puede molestarte TANTO una bromita como esa.

El público comenzaba darle la razón al anfitrión.

—Además, bien podrían haber sido de huevos de mi*** en lugar de chocolate!

—Eso es cierto!. Comentaron Chris y Nico.

—El payaso ha hablado con sapiencia. Dijo Annabeth mientras Percy fruncía el ceño pensativo.

Connor desde su butaca también parecía que había dado al tino.

—Tiene razón hermano, porque no usamos huevos de mi***

Travis la dudaba pero luego cuando cruzaba mirada con esos indignados pero lindos ojos cafés este volteaba la cara, mientras que Katie alzaba una ceja intrigada.

—A mí me late que esa "broma" más bien parecía ser una…

—¡Vamos con la siguiente pregunta!. Exclamo el mismo Travis.

Momo le dirigió una sonrisa picarona antes de pasar a la sgte tarjeta.

—Esta es para… decía mientras acercaba la vista a la tarjeta. CHRIS RODRÍGUEZ!

El latino se estremeció en su sillón.

_**COMO CONQUISTASTE AL JABA…**_ Digo. _**CÓMO CONQUISTASTE A CLARISSE?!**_

Chris balbuceó nerviosamente.

—Bueno… dijo mirando en dirección cuya expresión suave y tranquila lo animó un poco. Pues… simplemente pasó.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Clarisse miraba a todos con furia.

—Bueno… VEAMOS LA CINTA!.

* * *

_La pantalla detrás de ellos apareció._

_En la imagen se ve la arena de duelo del campamento a una Clarisse entrenando arduamente con espada, escudo, lanza, jabalina y todas las armas de guerra conocidas, golpeando, asestando, empalando, atravesando, cortando y todo lo que tenga que ver con destripar a un oponente, lo que los muñecos de entrenamiento estaban experimentando en ese momento siendo tirados al suelo luego de que ya no daban más._

—_UF! Un buen día para entrenar…_

_De repente la campista escucha los pasos de alguien, antes de voltear puede oír como este le habla._

—_Disculpa mi pregunta, es que soy nuevo. Decía molestándola. Aquí es donde uno puede entrenar con la espada._

_Clarisse se relame la boca ansiosa por darle "la iniciación" al recién llegado en los baños._

—_Claro que sí. Le dice fingiendo amabilidad. Pero primero tienes que… decía volteándose._

_Pero al verlo de inmediato algo comienza a saltar chispas dentro de ella._

_El muchacho de pie frente a ella de cabello negro y ojos azules, casi tan alto como ella, de piel morena clara como la de los latinos, una mirada tranquila pero inquieta como todo hijo de Hermes, no sabía porque se quedó de pie inmóvil viéndole fijamente y apenas respirando como si este le hubiera robado el aliento._

_El campista la mira intrigado, tal vez porque estaba parada frente a él sin decir absolutamente nada, agita unos dedos frente a su rostro._

—_Oye te encuentra bien?!. Le pregunta._

_Clarisse vio cómo su rostro estaba bastante cerca del suyo, por lo que casi instintivamente estiro sus labios juntándoles y comenzó a acercarlos lentamente hacia los suyos aun mirándole fijamente, pero el chico se alejó rápidamente al verla actuar "tan extraña"_

—_Pero qué haces?!. Le preguntó._

_Al oír eso la hija del dios de la guerra se despertó de su ensoñación y como si hubiera salido de algún trance se pregunta qué demonios hacía con los labios fruncidos._

—_C-Claro… este es el sitio. Dijo con una voz TAN amable que casi era algo sobrenatural en ella._

* * *

**En el set.**

Todos en el set tenían la mandíbula desencajada, menos Annabeth quien al ser campista de año redondo hasta los doce años recordaba aquel día.

**En el Olimpo**

Ares tenía una ceja alborotada y un ictus nervioso tan agitada que bien podían decirle que estaba hemipléjico, mientras que Afrodita no dejaba de balbucear cariñosamente por la actuación de su hija, solo Hermes y Apolo tenían la cara arrugada por la sorpresa.

**Devuelta al set**

—Descuida Clarisse. Le decía Connor desde su tribuna. Nunca te haremos olvidar ese día, JAJAJAJA

La mestiza se abrió paso entre la multitud listo para ir a matar al imprudente, pero de inmediato dos gigantes lestrigones con camisetas negras que decían "SEGURIDAD" luchar con uñas y dientes para devolver a la campista a su puesto.

—La sgte pregunta va para… dijo Momo viendo su tarjeta. ANNABETH CHASE!

Annabeth trago saliva cuando vio a Momo lanzarse una Mirada picarona.

**En el Olimpo**

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Comento Hermes.

_**QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO QUE EN EL LABERINTO… **_volteó la tarjeta en la pantalla continuar leyendo. _**BESASES A PERCY CUANDO EL TE DIJO QUE ESCAPARAS?!**_

**En el set**

Annabeth se encogió en su silla mientras se le ponía roja toda la cara.

Todos comenzaron a verla haciendo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa, mientras que Percy por su parte la tomo de la mano sonriéndole.

—¡BESASTE A MI HIJA EN ESE OSCURO Y SUCIO LABERINTOOOOO!. Se escuchó un grito en el aire, para luego ver una columna de fuego aparecer en medio del set frente al público…

…Y de ella salió Atenea hecha una furia.

Momo puso una cara de terror como la del sujeto en la pintura "el grito", casi igual que todos los presentes en el estudio de televisión.

Percy tragó saliva. —Espera un minuto… intento razonar con la diosa indignada.

Pero la primera bola de fuego Salió volando hacia él esquivándola apenas y dejando un cráter humeante donde segundos antes había un sillón.

—MAMÁ, DETENTE…! Le dijo su hija.

Pero la diosa estaba perdida en su propio frenesí como si se tratara del mismo Ares ya que continuo lanzando proyectiles llameantes a su víctima quien saltaba de un lado a otro como una trucha asustada evitando la incineración instantánea, Percy corría por su vida alrededor del estudio mientras la diosa dejaba un sendero de destrucción por donde este pasaba, desde el set, el backstage hasta las tribunas donde el público en pánico esquivaba las bolas de fuego que reventaban los asientos.

Thalia esquivo una bola de fuego que achicharro su capucha cuando Percy paso por su lado.

—SABÍA QUE AL FINAL SERÍAS COMO TU PADRE!. Le gritó mientras continuaba el ataque.

—Déjame explicarte… rogaba Percy acorralado en una esquina.

Pero la bola de fuego voló hacia él, Percy la esquivo de nuevo mientras esta atravesaba un panel del set y achicharraba a una dracaneae encargada de la iluminación hasta dejarla hecha polvo, finalmente la diosa pareció acorralarle junto a la cámara número tres donde el ciclope que la manejaba huyo aterrado al ver a la diosa llameante acercarse, Percy trago saliva cuando Atenea lanzó una bola de fuego.

—YA BASTAAA!. Grito Annabeth interponiéndose.

—Hija!. Exclamo asustada la diosa al verla en el camino del fuego.

Pero Percy reaccionó tirando la cámara hacia el fuego aminorándolo, y luego abrazo a su novia por detrás para recibir con la espalda las llamas restantes que le causaron moderadas pero dolorosas quemaduras.

—Percy!. Exclamo preocupada Annabeth pidiendo una botella de néctar que el Staff arrojo a tiempo.

Luego de beberla, aliviada vio que dejaba de temblar de dolor.

—YO FUI QUIEN LO BESÉ. La regaño muy severamente. ACASO NO OÍSTE BIEN LA PREGUNTA!.

Atenea refunfuñaba al verse equivocada, cuando de pronto un poderosa columna de agua apareció mágicamente y de ella apareció Poseidón.

—CÓMO TE ATREVES A QUEMAR A MI HIJO!. Su voz sonaba muy molesta y amenazadora como el feroz rugido de las olas.

—Me van a destruir el set. Se quejó Momo.

Atenea no bajo la guardia y parecía que ambos dioses iban a pelear.

—Padre detenté!. Gruño con dolor.

—Pero Percy. Se quejó su padre.

—No empeores las cosas. Dijo con firmeza.

Ambos dioses vieron a sus hijos favoritos tomados de la mano y juntos pese a todo el drama causado por su padres, o al menos en su mayoría por Atenea.

—Lo hice porque no quería que muriera!. Dijo ella empezando a ruborizarse y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Quería volverme su razón para sobrevivir.

Atenea parpadeaba perpleja, sin haber esperado eso de su hija.

—Y sí, yo también casi me olvide de mi misma en ese momento.

Aun pese al dolor Percy alcanzo a sonreírle tiernamente para luego besarse frente a sus padres.

—Y yo soy el dios impulsivo?!. Se burló Poseidón

Atenea ruborizada de vergüenza se refunfuño.

El público que corrió para ponerse a cubierto ahora volvía para dar aplausos y ovaciones de apoyo a la pareja, y ambos dioses comenzaron a sentirse avergonzados.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a un corte para que reorganicen todo… dijo. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

* * *

De vuelta al set luego de los comerciales todo estaba en su lugar, Atenea y Poseidón se habían marchado, el estudio había sido reordenado y parecía casi nuevo como si no hubiera sido el lugar de una persecución de una madre indignada porque creyó que su hija fue "abusada" por su novio.

Los invitados estaban de nuevo en sus sillas listos para responder las preguntas (más o menos).

—Bien, la sgte pregunta de la teleaudiencia va para… decía Momo volteando la tarjeta. NICO DI ANGELO!

Todos voltearon a verlo y este apenas se sorprendió.

_**CUANTAS NOVIAS HAS TENIDO… **_Dijo. _**Y QUÉ RELACIÓN TIENES CON PERSEFONE?!**_

Nico apenas se ruborizo ante la pregunta porque parecía más molestar la que tenía que ver con su madrastra divina.

—No he tenido ninguna!.

Los esqueletos desde su butaca abucheaban la pregunta.

**En el Olimpo**

—Eso es TAN triste!. Decía Afrodita. DEBERÍAS DEJAR AL MUCHACHO SUBIR ARRIBA DE VEZ EN CUANDO NO LO CREES?! Se quejó con Hades quien había llegado a la sala de reuniones.

El dios de la muerte se sacó un moco ante la queja.

—Lo que haga o no haga con mi hijo no te incumbe metiche.

La diosa le saco la lengua en defensa.

**En el set**

—Sobre la otra… decía. …La odio!.

Momo se mostró pensativo y luego vio al niño con unos ojos penetrantes como si quisiera sacarle la verdad, cosa que puso nervioso al mestizo.

—Aja! Balbuceó. Pero de hecho tengo un video que responde a eso y a otra pregunta más de otro televidente!.

_**ALGUNA VEZ HAS USADO ROPA COLOR ROSA?!**_

Nico palideció aún más que de costumbre al oír esto como si ocultara algo.

—No te atreverías. Le amenazó con el puño.

Momo se rio maliciosamente como cuando los hermanos Stoll se preparan para una broma.

—CORRAN LA CINTA!.

La pantalla tras de ellos aparece y empieza a mostrar:

* * *

_En el palacio del inframundo, en la sala gigante de Hades, este, Deméter y Nico se encontraban planeando algo importante._

—_NO ME VOY A PONER ESO!. le gritó a Deméter. OLVIDALO! Sentenció el hijo de Hades._

—_Quieres decirle a tu hijo que de una vez se ponga eso y me ayude a animar a mi hija._

_El rey de los muertos quien tranquilamente se encontraba sentado en su trono de huesos leyendo un periódico de nombre "THE DEAD TIMES" habló a su hijo._

—_Hazle caso a tu abuela Nico. _

—_Pero papá!._

—_A QUIÉN LLAMAS ABUELAS?!. Se quejó Deméter._

_Nico continuo quejándose pero su padre bajo el periódico y lo miro a los ojos._

—_Sabes que tu madre se deprime demasiado por estar 6 meses aquí abajo esperando la primavera!. Le explicaba. Y solo esto puede animarla!._

—_Y a mí que me importa! Se quejó._

_Pero Hades le lanzó una mirada severa al recordar que aunque no le gustara su madrastra, hablaba de su bella esposa._

—_¡Esta bien!. Gruño el mestizo tomando el paquete oscuro que su abuela Deméter le entregó yendo a su habitación._

_La imagen cambia a un misterioso salón en forma de cúpula, lleno de césped, flores y arboles silvestres sobre un largo prado con el techo pintado de igual forma que el cielo azul, con un sol artificial de fuego griego coronándolo, y en el medio de todo estaba Perséfone, con su vestido de colores cambiantes y la cabeza enterrada en sus piernas luego de haber sido llevada a su madre a ese escenario armado que asemejaba a un día de primavera._

—_Mira hijita!. Le decía su madre palmándole el hombro. Estamos en casa. Dijo señalando todo el lugar._

_Perséfone que parecía sumida en una depresión alzar la cabeza, los ojos tristes y deprimidos como los de un emo de pronto brillaron de júbilo y en segundos la diosa comenzó a saltar y correr como una niña del campo en mitad del bosque, su vestido giraba como un girasol lo hace hacia el sol mientras su madre la seguía de cerca._

—_Dónde está el Señor Orejas?. Le pregunto a su madre como cual niña mimada. QUIERO VERLO!._

_La mujer le habló al aire con la mano alrededor de la boca y más que todo apuntando al único árbol cerca de ellas._

—_Señor Orejas!. Llamó, Lo necesitan._

_Pero nada pasó._

—_DIJEEEEEE… exclamo. SEÑOR OREJAS, LO NECESITAN!. Gritó._

_Luego de unos segundos de detrás del árbol apareció un conejo rosado de pascua cargando una canastilla de huevos de colores, pero al ver más de cerca descubrimos que se trata de Nico di Angelo en una botarga de conejo rosa._

—_Squish! Squish!. Dijo Nico intentando imitar el sonido de un conejo gigante._

—_Sr. Orejas!. Llamó cariñosamente al conejo._

_Nico comenzó a caminar pero su abuela le vio severamente recordándole que así no debía moverse, Nico frunció el ceño como nunca antes de empezar a dar brinquitos con la canastita en mano, Y brinco brinco avanzó hacia Perséfone quien al tenerlo cerca lo apachurró como un peluche totalmente ida de sí._

—_te quiero Sr. Orejas!. Le dijo._

—_Y yo también te quiero…_

* * *

**En el Olimpo**

Todos los dioses se reían a más de no poder mientras le preguntaba a Deméter de que iba todo eso, pero ella solo culpaba al dios de los muertos por obligarla a comer de su comida y tenerla para sí unos seis meses al año antes de dejarla volver a la superficie para la primavera.

—Qué vergüenza!. Se lamentaba Perséfone al encontrarse en sus 6 meses de libertad por la primavera y en el salón de tronos viendo el programa.

**En el set.**

Todos se taparon la boca e hicieron acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas mientras el hijo de Hades fruncía el ceño con sombras furiosas moviéndose a su alrededor.

—Eso estuvo muy bueno. Dijo Thalia. No conocía ese lado tuyo Nicoman.

Momo la vio picaronamente cosa que la puso nerviosa.

—Entonces tu podrías responder esta otra pregunta dirigida para él.

_**ES CIERTO QUE TÚ Y THALIA TIENEN ALGO… **_

—Ah?!.

Nico se sonrojo mucho olvidando su enojo casi al instante, igual que Thalia.

—Vamos… sabes que eso es imposible!. Dijo él.

—Acaso quieren que me muera o qué?! Thalia protesto.

—Y eso por qué?!. pregunto Percy confundido.

Momo reviso rápidamente otra tarjeta encontrando lo que buscaba.

—Con lo que digas ahora podrías responder la pregunta que va para ti a continuación.

_**ES CIERTO QUE NO ESTAS INTERESADA EN SER UNA CAZADORA DE ARTEMISA Y ESTAS DISPUESTAS A RENUNCIAR UN DÍA DE ESTOS?**_

—Bueno podría… decía sorprendiendo a todos, pero luego dijo.

—Pero luego tendría que pedir la misericordia de la diosa.

Percy continuaba confundido.

—Aun no lo entiendo.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Percy, no sabes lo que le sucede a una cazadora cuando decide abandonar?!.

De repente un haz de luz plateada como la luna se formó en medio de la sala y de ella salió la niña diosa a hablar.

—A menos que hayan prestado un servicio EJEMPLAR!. Explicaba. Las cazadoras que abandonen deben pasar por un humillante ritual de baja.

Percy vio a Thalia quien lucía nerviosa de contar la terrible verdad de cuando uno decide dejar a las cazadoras.

—Luego de devolver la inmortalidad recuperando los años que serviste a la diosa… explicaba. Ella te pone a prueba "CONVIRTIENDOTE" en un ciervo.

Todos en la sala sofocaron un grito.

—Y después… balbuceo Artemisa amenazadoramente. … Si sobrevives por un día a nuestras flechas, eres libre de irte.

Annabeth sintió un escalofrió subiéndole la espalda luego de oír el relato.

—Eso suena feo. Añadió.

Thalia asintió, luego de eso Artemisa sonrió y desapareció de la misma forma que como llegó.

Momo trago saliva algo nerviosillo por lo que decidió continuar con la sgte.

—Aprovechemos que estamos con la teniente favorita de la diosa para darle la sgte pregunta.

Thalia alzo una ceja.

_**ALGUNA VEZ ESCUCHASTE MÚSICA CLÁSICA?!**_

Thalia hizo un gesto de asco sacando la lengua.

—Supongo que eso es un no!. Dijo Momo.

—Claro que no. Dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos

Sobre todo a Annabeth quien había visto como una chica ruda y rebelde (del tipo metalera) desde que era niña.

—La oímos una vez cada mes. Explicó. Eso es lo que le gusta a la diosa, además dice que mejora nuestra concentración durante las largas sesiones de caza.

Momo asintió y apunto a la pantalla.

—CORRAN VIDEO!.

La pantalla tras de ellos aparece.

* * *

_Se ve al grupo de las cazadoras armar una tienda en el pico más alto del Himalaya luego de cazar al abominable Yeti (que no era más que un gigante hiperbóreo con rabia), y dentro de la tienda principal las cazadoras reunidas frente al calientito fuego con la diosa frente a ellos y un equipo estéreo sorround y el cd favorito de la diosa._

—_Listas chicas!. Les dijo la niña diosa._

_Todas asintieron, incluso Thalia aunque muy a su pesar._

_La diosa coloco la cinta y comenzaron a oírse nota de Beethoven, mozar y otros cientos de artistas clásicos y barrocos, la diosa con una varita de plata en la mano actuaba como la directora de una orquesta agitando las manos y las cazadoras frente a ella se agitaban de un lado a otro como las cintas en las aspas de un aire acondicionado._

_Thalia frente a ellas también les seguía la corriente, aunque su expresión le indicaba a cualquiera que lo estaba odiando_

**En el set**

—No te ves muy feliz. Señalo Annabeth.

—Y tenemos una forma de averiguarlo!. Dijo Momo.

Luego aparecieron dos minotauros cargando una enorme consola con botones y sensores y una flecha en un medidor largo y ovalado que iba desde una cara feliz en el extremo derecho a un diablo furioso con cuernos y tridente en el otro.

—LES PRESENTO… EL ESTRESSOMETRO!.

Momo apunto la maquina hacia el video.

Thalia se movía de un lado a otro sentada a lo indio siguiendo el ritmo clásico de la diosa cuando Momo apunto a su imagen, y el medidor en menos de un segundo llevó la flecha al otro extremo, hacia el diablo.

—Orale!. Dijo Chris.

**De regreso al video**

_Luego de una hora de apacible y tranquila música clásica las cazadores finalmente terminaron y se retiraron de la cabaña principal menos Thalia quien dijo que se quedaría un ratito más junto al fuego, la diosa sonrió complacida al ver como lucía aparentemente alegre por la sesión de música clásica para luego desaparecer en una neblina plateada._

_Thalia espero unos segundo haber que la diosa no regresará, luego saco un pequeño iPod del bolsillo de su capucha y selecciono el último éxito de metallica, y a todo volumen se puso los auriculares cuyo sonido fue lo bastante fuerte para agitar sus patillas._

_Y lo último que se vio fue a la teniente primera de artemisa moverse al ritmo del metal._

* * *

**En el set**

La flecha del estressometro pasó del extremo con el diablo furioso al de la carita feliz la cual brillaba como la cara soleada de Apolo.

El público se rio a carcajadas pero Thalia no pareció molestarse.

—bueno, vamos con la sgte. Dijo Momo. ES PARA PERCY JACKSON!.

Percy otra vez se vio acorralado.

_**QUIEN ES MAS LINDA? AFRODITA, ANNABETH O CALYPSO!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOH! Dijo el público comenzando a sentirlo por el mestizo.

Pero Percy con toda seguridad dijo.

—Por supuesto que mi chica lista es la más bella!.

Todo el público silbo incrédulo, pero Annabeth a su lado se acercó y le beso tiernamente la mejilla para luego acomodarse en su sitio feliz, mas luego el mestizo se quedó pensativo por un segundo y continuo hablando.

—Sin embargo Afrodita es la diosa de la belleza. "pensaba" en voz alta. Y su rostro cambia a cada segundo como si su belleza no tuviera límite.

Desde su sitio sentada y sonriente a Annabeth comenzó a brotarle una venita en su frente mientras el público, los invitados y momo se aguantaban la risa.

—Y Calypso… murmuró. Calypso tenía lo suyo.

La venita se volvió una venota.

—Cuando la vez sientes como si todas las mujeres más bellas del mundo se fusionaran en uno.

La "venota" en la frente ahora protruía un poco,

—Y Calypso. Murmuró de nuevo. Su rostro era… tan natural.

Nico se acercó y le susurró al oído.

—Ya para Percy.

—Qué cosa?. Pregunto tontamente. Acaso dije algo. Balbuceó pensando que todo lo que dijo lo estaba pensando.

Ambos voltearon a su lado y vieron con temor como Annabeth estaba rodeada con un aura oscura asesina y sin embargo aun sonriendo para no perder el control como su madre.

—Haré como que no oí nada de lo que dijiste… dijo amablemente. Sesos de alga!. Añadió esto último con un tono amenazador.

**En el Olimpo**

—Eso te sacas mi hija por meterte con un hijo suyo. Dijo Atenea.

—Oye!. Protestó Poseidón.

—Awww! No tienes por qué sentir celos Annie. Murmuró. Percy te amará aunque no seas la más bella.

**En Ogigia**

—Él aún se acuerda de mí. Dijo Calipso casi entre lagrimillas de alegría.

Luego volvió a atender su jardín recordando traer más abono de manticora en su próxima visita al olimpo luego de haber sido liberada.

—Pero no quiero que te enojes con tu amor por mí querido Percy. Sonrió.

**En el set**

—Bueno, la sgte va para… dijo leyendo la tarjeta. ANNABETH CHASE!.

—Genial!. Mascullo sin mucho ánimo ella.

_**alguna vez has usado tu gorra de invisibilidad para espiar a alguien?! (QUÉ NO SEA PARA ALGUNA MISIÓN)**_

—Bueno… balbuceó apenada. Esta el Sr. D. por aquí?! Pregunto Nerviosa por su seguridad.

Momo negó con la cabeza inocente.

**En el Olimpo**

—Uh!. Balbuceó el dios.

De pronto Zeus apareció luego de darse una vueltecita por el mundo, su hija de Atenea se le acercó y le susurró al oído actuando como si le pidiera un favor.

—Oye Dionisio porque no vas a traerme mi botella de vino que me deje en Australia. Dijo Zeus.

El dios frunció el ceño.

—Y por qué?. Cuestionó.

Zeus suspiró fastidiado, pero su hija le vio con ojos suplicantes.

—Está bien, reduciré 5 años de tu castigo si me haces este favor.

Los ojos del dios del vino brillaron.

—Ya vuelvo.

—Descuida, tomate tu tiempo. Le dijo.

Luego de desaparecer Zeus le pregunto el porqué de su pedido, pero Atenea conociendo la respuesta a la pregunta realizada le dijo que no quería que su hija se metiera en problemas.

**En el set**

—Bueno, mejor veámoslo por nosotros mismos. Dijo Momo. CORRAN LA CINTA!.

La pantalla tras de ellos aparece y parpadea.

* * *

_Se ve el pórtico trasero de la casa grande y a Quirón (en su silla motorizada) y el Sr. D. jugando damas._

—_Creo que gané de nuevo. Dijo el centauro luego de ejecutar su maniobra devorando a 10 fichas de damas de un movimiento._

—_Argh! Ya me cansé de este estúpido juego. Refunfuño molesto por perder. Mejor juguemos Póker._

_Quirón sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia Annabeth quien casualmente pasaba junto a la casa Grande._

—"_Querida podrías traerle una manta para el regazo de este viejo". Lo dijo con un tono sugestivo._

_Al recordar la "contraseña" y ver como el Sr. D. barajaba las cartas supo que debía hacer._

—_Ahora mismo Señor. Le respondió la rubia ingresando a la casa grande._

_Ya dentro la cámara vio a la mestiza sacar su gorra azul de los Yankees en sus tejanos y ponérsela, mientras afuera el dios y la criatura mitológica jugaban la partida de su vida, el Sr. D. miraba con ojos afilados su mano como si tratara de evitar que el centauro la viera ya que él siempre le ganaba misteriosamente en ese juego, sin percatarse de una figura transparente difuminada detrás suyo que ojeaba su mano._

—_tienes un 9?._

—_No!, tiene un 2?. Pregunto Quirón._

_La figura difuminada transparente se movió hacia el centauro y le susurró al oído mientras Dionisio sacaba la sgte carta y sonreía victorioso._

—_Subiré a 50 dracmas mi apuesta. Exclamo._

_Quirón al ver la jugada y sin demostrar emoción alguna retiro 10 dracmas de su apuesta de 40._

—_Escalera de color!. Exclamo azotando las cartas en la mesa._

_Pero cuando extendía las manos para llevarse sus 90 dracmas el centauro detuvo su mano._

—_Escalera real. Respondió calmadamente y mostrándole sus cartas._

_El dios estalló en una rabieta y un puchero mientras el centauro se llevaba su dinero y una figura invisible escondida detrás se reía silenciosamente._

* * *

**En el set.**

—Oye Jake, deberíamos poner sensores de calor por el campamento. Le dijo un campista de Hefesto a su segundo al mando a lo que este asintió.

—Quién sabe en otras cosas más está metida esa chica!. Declaró él.

Mientras que en su silla la mestiza sonreía socarronamente.

—Sgte pregunta para la rubia… decretó Momo viendo su tarjeta.

_**ES CIERTO QUE ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE LUKE DESDE LOS 7 AÑOS Y USAS A PERCY PARA TRATAR DE OLVIDARLO!.**_

El público sofoco un grito.

Annabeth comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, muy nerviosa, mientras Percy se ponía molesto, muy molesto.

—Y bien… decía Momo.

Aunque Momo tratara de mirarle a los ojos ella más bien veía a su novio.

—Vamos sesos de alga!. Intentaba calmar su marea. Yo… solo era una niña.

Percy apenas la vio poner unos ojos de cachorro mientras el público parecía apoyarla, incluso desde la tribuna de su cabaña los chicos y chicas de Atenea alzaron una pancarta gigante que decía: "PERDONALA… O YA VERAS!".

—Entonces me usas para tratar de olvidarlo?. Alcanzo a decir.

—POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!. Declaró con firmeza. Sabes que te amo solo a ti

Percy veía a Momo, el público, y a todas partes como si la pensara con cuidado mientras ella lo veía suplicante.

—No puedo enojarme contigo… le dijo cariñosamente y con una radiante sonrisa.

Annabeth sonrió feliz y lo abrazo mientras todo el público balbuceó con ternura.

**En el Olimpo**

—Awwwww!. Balbuceó Afrodita.

—Ese es mi hijo. Alabó Poseidón.

—Que buen muchacho. Dijo Artemisa.

Solo Atenea y Zeus parecía no importarles, más a la primera que al segundo.

**En el set**

Luego de la "escena" Momo se metió el dedo a la garganta antes de continuar.

—Y bueno, la sgte pregunta va para…decía viendo su tarjeta. OH! PERO QUE TONTO, ME OLVIDE DE INVITAR A ALGUIEN MÁS!.

El dios señalo a las butacas, directamente a la de Ares.

—_HIJA DEL DIOS DE LA GUERRA_, _ASESINA DEL DRAKOON Y FELIZMENTE ENAMORADA… _decía tratando de invocar la ira de la mestiza. _CLARISSE LA RUE!._

Pero desde su tribuna, la hija del dios de la guerra se negó a bajar por lo que los lestrigones de seguridad volvieron a agarrarla con fuerza y llevar a su asiento (perdiendo a uno de ellos al tratar de desarmar a la mestiza).

—La primera pregunta.

_**ALGUNA VEZ HAS DERROTADO A PERCY EN UN COMBATE?**_

—Ja!. Y tú qué crees?! Le cuestiono a momo la guerrera.

Percy hizo la cara a un lado mosqueado.

—Anda, vamos… muéstrales!. Le dijo Momo.

—CORRAN LA CINTA!.

La pantalla aparece detrás de ellos y parpadea.

* * *

_Se ve el circulo de lucha griega a dos campistas haciendo una demostración a un grupo de jóvenes novatos._

_En el traje rojo ajustado de dos cinchas se ve a Clarisse confiada mientras que en el traje de lucha azul ajustado se ve a Percy molesto por fungir como ejemplo para los más jóvenes, el hijo de Poseidón ve a Clarisse hablar a los niños sobre las nociones básicas de la lucha mano a mano y decide aprovechar para tomarla por sorpresa por detrás, pero apenas queda junto a ella esta reacciona y encierra su cuello con su robusto brazo inmovilizándolo._

—_Ahora el siguiente movimiento para derribar es el Brazo martillo. Decía mientras sostenía a Percy con fuerza cogiéndolo por el brazo y arrojándolo al suelo._

_Ya en el suelo Percy cree que ha acabado pero Clarisse se coloca sobre él y realiza una cintura en puente._

—_Con este __Movimiento a través del cual un luchador voltea en suelo a su rival pasando él por la posición de puente. Explicaba._

_Percy gruñe molesto por ser el conejillo de indias, Clarisse se separa de él y Percy furioso decidí ir con todo y se lanza al ataque con los brazos extendidos, pero Clarisse de inmediato le hace una entrada de pierna._

—_Esta a__cción es por la cual un luchador al avanzar agachado es capaz de agarrar una pierna. En plural si su objetivo es agarrar las dos. Explicaba con total naturalidad mientras dominaba totalmente a Percy._

—_Y para terminar… el derribo frontal._

_Clarisse alza a Percy de las piernas y lo lanza de espaldas levantándolo un metro sobre el suelo en el proceso y la clase entera lo ve caer como un saco de papas sobre la arena._

—_Alguna pregunta?. Señala Clarisse como toda buena maestra._

_Todos los chicos levanta la mano._

—_Tú?. Señala al más joven._

—_Qué se siente perder ante una chica?!. Dijo con inocencia el mestizo de 10 años._

_Pero Percy yacía noqueado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos._

* * *

**En el Olimpo**

Atenea se destornillaba de la risa en su trono mientras Poseidón fruncía el ceño.

—Puede que tu hijo sepa bien manejar la espada. Presumía Ares. Pero en un mano a mano mi hija lo hace morder el polvo viejo percebe. Lo molestó.

—Creo que mi hijo necesita unas "lecciones privadas". Señalo Poseidón tratando de ignorar las risas de Atenea.

**En el set**

Momo se ca**** de la risa mientras desde la tribuna de Ares los compañeros de la campista gritaban locamente eufóricos antes de poder continuar.

—Y la siguiente pregunta para la misma…

_**CLARISSE, ALGUNA VEZ FUISTE GENTIL EN TU VIDA?!**_

—Ja! Soy la hija del dios de la Guerra!. Señalo De verás crees que ESO es posible.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, pero Momo sonrió pícaramente.

—Aja!. Balbuceó. Pero esta cinta dice lo contrario.

Fue suficiente para la campista arrugara la frente.

—CORRAN LA CINTA!.

La pantalla tras de ellos apareció y parpadeó.

* * *

_En la cabaña de Ares todos los campistas estaban a lo suyo, golpeándose en los hombros, dándose topes de cabeza, y escuchando nu y heavy metal… y en la litera más imponente de todas, una lo bastante ancha para que quepa una pareja casada, la gigantesca campista daba coscorrones a Sherman su segundo al mando, luego Mark apareció desde la puerta._

—_Hora de la clase en la arena!. Les gritó._

_La muchedumbre de campista salió a tropezones como una horda de barbaros lista para saquearlo todo, pero Clarisse se quedó atrás._

—_Debo buscar mi espada, ahora los alcanzó. Dijo soltando a Sherman quien se sobaba la cabeza adolorida y la dejaba a solas._

_Una vez segura de estar sola, la campista vio a todas partes asegurándose de que no haiga moros en la costa, luego se dirigió a una esquina de la cabaña y abrió una pequeña compuerta en el suelo, bajo por la escalerilla inclinada hasta llegar hasta un subsuelo bajo su cabaña que parecía un cuadrado, dentro había un cajoncito alto con una jaula pequeña de rejillas cuadradas iluminada por una única bombilla._

_Y en la jaula había una pequeña cobaya blanca con café._

—_Hola mi pequeño twinkles!. Le dice con un tono voz totalmente diferente, se oía… amable y gentil._

—_Mira lo que te traje!. Le dijo sacando un paquete de osos de gominola. Tus favoritos._

_Con cuidado y admiración dejo caer el contenido por una abertura de la jaula y soltándolos, la cobaya los degusto rápidamente._

—_Te gustan?!. Le pregunto mientras acariciaba con uno de sus gruesos dedos su pequeña cabecita. Te prometo traerte más luego._

_Clarisse se sentó amablemente en un toquito frente a la jaula y se dedicó por los siguientes minutos a deleitarse con el Sr. Twinkles! Luciendo casi como una de las hijas de afrodita._

* * *

**En el set**

—JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

—Quien cojones graba todo esto!. Pregunto Percy riéndose solo un poquito recordando la vez que a él también lo convirtieron en una cobaya.

—Me pueden dar una copia?. Pregunto Annabeth.

—A mí también?. Dijeron tanto Travis como Connor desde sus asientos.

—Que acaso las cobayas no comen lechuga. Dijo Nico.

**En el Olimpo**

Ares tenía la quijada por los suelos.

—Tu hija se ve tan tierna mi amor?!. Le dijo Afrodita, pero él solo alcanzaba a gruñir.

Pero la diosa apegaba su escultural cuerpazo junto al suyo para apaciguarlo.

—Es un poco aterrador si me lo preguntan. Dijo Atenea.

—Sí. Dijo Hermes. Yo pensé que se la comería por un momento.

—Eso es asqueroso. Dijo Artemisa.

—Pero hermoso. Añadió Apolo viendo como la rima encajaba.

**En el Set**

Ante las risas y las miradas de ternura entremezcladas del público, la campista enloqueció en un frenesí sanguinario y comenzó a destrozarlo todo, el medidor estressometro se volcó a la cara de diablo y estallo esparciendo acido de batería por doquier, ni siquiera los lestrigones de seguridad pudieron hacer algo ya que ella los noqueo con su silla, y tanto Percy como Annabeth, Nico y Thalia se alejaron un poco al verla tan descontrolada.

Sin embargo solo uno fue capaz de hacer algo, tomándola por detrás… sorprendentemente la campista no pudo someter a su atacante quien la tomo firmemente de los brazos.

—No conocía ese lado tuyo mi amor. Le dijo Chris Rodríguez.

Clarisse comenzaba a suavizarse mientras el hijo de Hermes continuaba hablándole.

—Yo una vez tuve un conejillo de indias llamado Pepe. Explicaba. Pero no supe cuidarlo bien, y murió.

Cuando dijo "murió" de inmediato el enojo de ella se apagó y comenzó a actuar como en el video ante el rostro apenado de su novio.

—Eso es terrible. Dijo. Por qué…? Preguntó un poco molesta.

El chico agacho la cabeza.

—Mi mamá me dijo que era muy chiquito para tener uno. Dijo. Y tenía razón. Añadió dando a entender que no supo darle los cuidados correctos.

Una "Clarisse gentil" abrazó a su novio deprimido sorprendiendo al público mientras las campistas de afrodita balbuceaban con ternura, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia y Nico se miraron igual de sorprendidos pero luego aprobaron el carácter gentil de la hija de Ares.

—BUENO, CREO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA…

Momo le dijo a la cámara a lo que el público comenzaba dar aplausos de despedida.

—ASEGURÉNSE DE VERNOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA EN OTRO PROGRAMA DE SU SHOW FAVORITO

_**PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!**_

_Donde "USTED!" pregunta y "ELLOS" Responden._

Nos vemos!

* * *

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**No olviden enviar sus preguntas ^-^ Pueden preguntar a CUALQUIER personaje que quieran!**_

_**P.S: Les propongo un reto!. Diseñen su propio anuncio sobre cualquier producto mágico de la serie (vitaminas, pociones, etc). Envíenmelo y este aparecerá en los cortes comerciales (es que no se me ocurrió nada esta vez!) No lo olviden.**_

_**Nos leemos!.**_


	3. Programa Nº2

**Hola a todos, heme aquí de vuelta con nueva subida... y nuevo look!. ^^ (producto de un MP de Lupiz Cullen Mellark)**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios:**

**Casi llego a los 30 reviews en solo dos caps… debo reconocer que sus comerciales son muy graciosos.**

**No dejen de enviar más, aparecerán dos o tres por show… además de sus preguntas.**

**¡43 PÁGINAS! **(MAS VALE QUE LES GUSTE!)

**XD JEJEJE MENTIRA! Fue como hacer la tarea (Me tomo tres noches completas terminar de escribirlo)**

* * *

"_Y bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito…"_

**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!**

"_Con ustedes su presentador favorito… El Dios de la Risa, MOMO!"_

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de sillas y la mesa del espectador, en la mesa aparece Momo en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

—¡SALUDOS PÚBLICO MITOLÓGICO!— dice a la Cámara. —¡ESTA NOCHE TENEMOS UN PROGRAMÓN!—

El dios señalo al panel de invitados sentados en sus sillas y luego al público el cual estaba dividido en tres secciones: la de las criaturas mitológicas entre las cuales estaban, ninfas, Náyades, dríades, Oreades (y demás eades!), algunos dioses menores y personajes míticos, la segunda sección era la del campamento, prácticamente todos los campistas acomodados en secciones pequeñas intercaladas y cada sección pequeña correspondía a una cabaña ordenadas de forma descendente como las había en la zona común, y finalmente estaba la sección de dioses, con los doce olímpicos acomodados de arriba debajo de la tribuna en orden ascendente.

En el panel de Invitados el ver a todos sus amigos tanto mortales como inmortales hizo desear tanto a Percy como Annabeth que se los tragara la tierra.

—¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto?!— murmuró preocupado el mestizo.

—Tranquilo, que puede salir…— Pero Percy la vio de forma sarcástica recordándole los dos programas anteriores.

La rubia trago saliva.

—Por cierto hemos colocado cubetas de "emergencia" bajo los asientos—

—¡¿Cubetas de emergencia?!— Exclamo Travis desde su asiento en el público. —¡¿Para qué?!—

—No sé— señalo Connor. —Quizá para que no nos orinemos de la risa.

Katie Gardiner saco la lengua asqueada.

—Ahora vamos con nuestros tres y más poderosos invitados—

La pareja alzo una ceja, mientras en la tribuna de los dioses estos aplaudían.

—EL DIOS DE LOS OCEANOS, SEÑOR DE LOS TERREMOTOS Y EL ORIGEN DE MULTIPLES DISPUTAS CATACLÍSMICAS EN EL OLIMPO— recito su tarje Momo. —¡POSEIDÓN!—

Una columna de agua se alzó de la nada sobre un asiento vació al lado de Percy, y de ella apareció su padre.

—¡Hola mi hijo!— Le saludó amablemente.

Percy le dio un saludo nervioso intuyendo peligro, pero las náyades alzaron pancartas gigantes que decían: ¡VIVA SR. POSEIDON! ¡AMAMOS A SU HIJO! ¡CASATE CONMIGO PERCY!, el último molesto especialmente a la rubia quien alzo una ceja irritada hacia la náyade coqueta.

—JEJEJEJE eso fue divertido— rio. —Pero vamos con el siguiente…— leyó su tarjeta. —SEÑOR DEL INFIERNO Y LA MUERTE, CON UN REINO DE APROXIMADAMENTE DE HABITANTES… Y CONTANDO—

En la sección vacía de las tribunas de la cabaña de Hades varios no muertos y guerreros esqueletos brotaron del suelo y se "armaron" sobre las tribunas como un improvisado público.

—DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A… ¡HADES!—

Unas sombras aterradoras se arremolinaron en una silla vacía junto al dios del mar y emergió el dios negro tomando asiento.

—Hola Papá— Le saludó Nico desde su silla.

—Pueden darse prisa… ahora mismo está pasando una maratón de THE WALKING DEAD y ustedes me sacan de mi reino para esta tontería— explicó molesto.

—Deja tus hobbies para tu oscuro closet hermano y sonríe a la cámara— le señalo Poseidón.

Hades frunció el ceño y arruga la cara ante la cámara y cientos de televidentes se murieron del susto (como las bromas en las que aparece una cara aterradora sorpresiva luego de una escena pacífica)

—Que miedo…— susurro Momo. —El tercer todopoderoso invitado…— Momo leyó su tarjeta… Luego aclaró su garganta y afino la voz como si fuera a presentar al emperador de un reino.

Truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a aparecer en el set.

—NUESTRO-AMO-Y-SOBERANO-SEÑOR-DEL-UNIVERSO-AL-CUAL -OBEDECERÁN-SIN-RECHISTAR— hablo rápidamente como si la oración fuera una sola palabra. —Y AMANTE EMPEDERNIDO…!— añadió cómicamente.

Un fortísimo relámpago cayó sobre un asiento vacío junto a Poseidón ocupando un lugar privilegiado entre él y Hades frente al público electrificándolo.

—EL AMO DE DIOSES Y HOMBRES… ¡ZEEEEUUUUS!—

El dios apareció como una descarga de energía y tomo asiento.

—Haber que tienen para mí hoy…— declaró como todo un soberano.

Todos hicieron una reverencia, pero Momo se dedicó a revisar sus preguntas, finalmente escogió una tarjeta… contuvo una nausea misteriosamente antes de hablar.

—La primera pregunta es para papito querido…— digo dirigiéndose a Percy pero la mirada no contenta de su padre divino lo devolvió a su sitio. —…Digo, para el todopoderoso Poseidón—

_**EN SERIO, ¡¿QUÉ LE VISTE A MEDUSA?!**_

El público se removió nervioso en sus sillas mientras Atenea fruncía el ceño muy, PERO MUY indignada… mientras el dios suspiró nostálgico como si recordara días dorados para él.

—Hah! Debieron conocerla cuando aún era un bombón…—

Percy arrugo la cara de asco pensando en la cara de Medusa.

—De hecho tenemos una vieja cinta de esos "románticos días"—

El público sofoco un grito mientras Percy se mostró curioso pensando como lucía la mujer que intento añadirlo a su colección de jardinería de piedra mientras Atenea renegaba _**(N/A: igual que Fernanda cuando se entera de que Joel tiene a la monsefuana como su nueva novia, lo siento no se me ocurría otra mejor reacción)**_

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

La pantalla apareció detrás de los invitados

* * *

_Se ve a dos siluetas retozando en las flores de una pradera extensa junto a un arbolito delgado, una era la de un hombre de cabello y barba negros con unos ojos verdes marinos profundos vistiendo una túnica griega clásica azul con sandalias, y a su lado una HERMOSA mujer blanca de cabellos rubios de facciones delgadas, delicadas y esbeltas, labios rojos como manzanas, ojos azules como el cielo, un largo cabello trenzada sobre su espalda con un exuberante cuerpo "rebotando" con cada salto llevando un vestido unido sobre su hombro con un broche._

**En el set**

Todo el público miraba a "Medusa" babeando como simios idiotizados, incluido Percy.

**En el video**

_Los dos saltan alegremente alrededor del campo como una pareja de ensueños jugando con las flores, girando tomados de la mano y luego rozando sus narices juguetonamente… Finalmente la pareja cae de espaldas a la sombra del único arbolito presente, riendo alegremente._

—_¡Oye mira eso!— le señala medusa apuntando a un templo lejos y al final de la pradera junto a un acantilado con vista al mar._

—_Es el lugar perfecto— pensó Poseidón. —¡Vayamos!— la convenció._

_La parejita tomada de la mano descendió alegremente hasta llegar al pórtico del templo donde vieron un enorme salón con una cama de esas antiguas con el espaldar semi inclinado hacia arriba._

—_Mi amor, creo que ya es hora de que te demuestre cuanto te amo— le dijo el dios con jubilo_

_Medusa se ruborizó comenzando a balbucear excusas de que no estaba lista aún, que quería esperar hasta… ya saben, pero en su voz no había ninguna seguridad y más bien parecía desearlo tanto como él, el dios asintió contento y la colocó alzo delicadamente y la coloca sensualmente sobre la sabana colocándose luego sobre ella._

_Y luego…_

**En el set**

—¡Papá…!— critico Percy a su progenitor aunque un poco ruborizado.

—No pudieron censurar "eso"— se quejó Annabeth molesta desviando la mirada.

Pero Momo se encogió de hombros como si le dijera que sí, pero que no le daba la gana… Atenea renegaba con más fuerza haciendo que todo el set retumbara, los dioses masculinos observaron excitados como su compañero divino hacia la meme mientras que las mujeres desviaban la mirada (excepto Afrodita quien miraba con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo), así como todos los chicos del campamento por órdenes de Quirón, mientras las criaturas mitológicas aullaban como animales en celo.

—Haah! Mi amor de verano…— suspiró Poseidón, mas luego puso cara de enojo. —Hasta que cierta personita se empeñó en destruirlo— acusó hacia alguien en el palco de los dioses.

**En el video**

_1 hora después._

_Una medusa semidesnuda envuelta en sabanas dormía plácidamente mientras Poseidón se levantaba como si fuera un dios nuevo._

—_¡Creo que iré a nadar un rato!— _

_Pero luego de una media hora, ella se despertó cuando la sala se tornó oscura y una sensación de peligro le hizo dar escalofríos._

—_¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A MANCHAR ESTE SAGRADO LUGAR CON TU INDECENCIA!— exclamo la voz de Atenea._

—_Señora, yo solo… es que…— comenzó a balbucear nerviosa y asustada._

_La sala se tornó más oscura mientras hilos de energía dorada comenzaron a envolverla._

—_¡AHORA ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!— Sentenció como la mala de una historia romántica._

_En medio de aterradores gritos medusa comenzó a transformarse en lo que era ahora, su piel se puso verde y escamosa, le crecieron garras, sus hermoso rostro se desfiguro en una mueca indescriptible, y serpientes comenzaron a ocupar el lugar de sus cabellos y finalmente la hermosura que era se volvió una Gorgona._

_De pronto un sátiro con un gorro y camiseta café con el logo "HERMES EXPRESS" apareció en la sala._

—_Sra. Atenea, le traigo el equipo de diseño que ordenó…—_

_El inocente sátiro alzo la vista para toparse con los ojos de medusa._

—_NOOOOOOOOOO!— gritó aterrado mientras se volvía de piedra._

_Medusa sorprendida se acercó a un enorme pedazo circular de bronce pulido y se vio el rostro._

—_AAAAAAAAAAAH!— gritó._

_Atenea se reía malévolamente mientras la Gorgona se fue corriendo derramando algunas lágrimas._

_(fin del video)_

**En el set**

Todos comenzaron a sentirlo por medusa, sobre todo las náyades que apoyaban ciegamente a su señor.

—Y luego inventó esa "ridícula historia" de que lo hizo solo porque yo había forzado a mi novia a hacerlo para quedar como la buena…—

—¡Mamá…!— balbuceo Annabeth sorprendida mientras Percy trago saliva con temor conociendo hasta donde era capaz la diosa de llegar.

Poseidón se arrodillo frente a su hijo para quedar a su altura y lo tomo de los hombros.

—¡Ahora sabes la verdad hijo!— le dijo su padre en un tono dramático. —Por eso no debes dejar a tu Annabeth alejarse de ti, sin importar lo que pase— Pero en lugar de sentirse reconfortado más bien Percy lucía temeroso y asustado como un gatito pese a que Zeus, Hades y el resto de los dioses masculinos asentían la cabeza en apoyo a su hermano, pero las diosas no tanto.

Atenea destrozo a mordidas un telar que estaba cociendo para distraerse luego de que le recordaran aquello que ocurrió hace miles de años provocando otro terremoto en el set…

—OK! Siguiente pregunta va… Para Zeus!— dijo Momo viendo la tarjeta… luego arrugó la cara perturbado y como si no estuviera seguro de decirla.

—De acuerdo— suspiro cogiendo valor.

_**¿SI ESTE HADES FUERA UNA MUJER, REALMENTE BONITA Y SEXY? ¿LE FORZARÍAS A TENER HIJOS CONTIGO? COMO LE HICISTE CON TUS HERMANAS.**_

El público que lo sentía por medusa pronto retrocedió sobre los espaldares de sus sillas aterrado ante tal pregunta… Momo se refugió bajo la mesa mientras Hades que estaba cerca de él comenzó a arrugar la cara como si fuera a darle un patatús!

—¡¿QUIÉN CA****** HIZO ESTA ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA?!— dijo Hades.

—Eeh… El público!— dijo temeroso el payaso.

—BUENO, PUES A TÚ "¡PÚBLICO!"— recalcó. —LES DIRÉ QUE ES ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE— sentenció Zeus.

La cara de Hades, el enojo de Hades frente a la cámara lo dijo todo…

—¡¿En serio?!— pregunto Momo. —Ni aunque luzca… ¡ASÍ!—

De repente la pantalla tras de ellos mostro una imagen que tenía escrito en el borde superior: CONCEPTO DE ARTISTA.

En la imagen aprecia una mujer alta albina, de pelo negro lacio con una mirada afilada pero seductora con un vestido de seda negro de corte y un escote amplio, Zeus vio la imagen y empezó a rascarse la barbilla como si la pensara, mientras que Percy, Annabeth, los campistas y los dioses vieron la imagen, luego a Zeus y luego a Hades… y así una y otra vez y otra vez.

BLUERRRG!

Todos tomaron las cubetas de emergencia y vomitaron en ellas.

—¡Creo que tengo mi barriguita revuelta!— se quejó Annabeth.

—Adiós a mi desayuno…— se quejó Percy sacando la cara de la cubeta.

—Entonces no les gustara la siguiente pregunta…— señalo Momo. —Que va para Hades—

_**SI FUERAS MUJER ¿COMO EVITARÍAS QUE ZEUS TE HICIERA ESO?**_

—¡ASÍ!—

Un rayo de energía oscura broto de él hacia arriba y luego cayó sobre Zeus achicharrándolo parcialmente… el público se mostró aterrado.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?!— exclamo el dios del rayo.

Pero Hades ya preparaba otro rayo oscuro cuando Poseidón se interpuso entre ambos separándolos.

—Ya basta hermanos, tenemos que guardar la calma o sino que clase imagen vamos a darles a nuestros hijos—

El público balbuceó sorprendido.

—Poseidón es todo un caballero…— menciono una Oréade.

—…Y es tan guapo— continuo una Dríade.

Después de controlar unos segundos a sus hermanos logro que volvieran a sentarse.

—¡LO AMAMOS SEÑOR!— gritaron las náyades!. —¡Y A SU HIJO TAMBIÉN!— dijo una en solitario.

Annabeth arqueo una ceja molesta mientras Momo levantaba la siguiente tarjeta.

—Cómo es todo un caballero Señor— insinuó el dios. —Podría "por favor" responder a la siguiente pregunta dirigida hacia su persona—

_**SI TUVIERAS QUE ELEGIR ENTRE ZEUS Y HADES A TU HERMANO FAVORITO ENTRE ELLOS ¿A CUAL ESCOGERÍAS?.**_

Poseidón se mostró pensativo.

—Es obvio que me elegiría a mí— exclamo Zeus.

Hades frunció el ceño.

—Yo salve a su hijo de ser desollado por el ejército de Cronos—

Poseidón seguía pensativo mientras los chicos no sabían de quien ponerse de parte, Percy observaba a su padre incapaz de verlo escoger entre alguno de sus hermanos dadas las rencillas que tenía con ellos, hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—No es que me agraden mucho…— decía. —…pero yo diría que tolero un poco más a mi hermano Zeus—

Hades hizo como si no le importara gruñendo un poco mientras Zeus palmaba afectuosamente el hombro de su hermano al tiempo que se acercaba al oído y le susurraba.

—Aun así la madre Rea me prefiere a mí—

Poseidón se enfadó y comenzó a discutir con su hermano sobre el mismo y ridículo tema de siempre, al lado de ellos Percy miro a Thalia más ella le mostro un feliz dedo gordo.

—No te sientas mal Hades… tengo algo que te animara— le decía momo mientras sacaba una tarjeta. —¡Una pregunta!—

_**¿COMO TE LLEVAS CON TUS HIJOS?**_

—Pues como siempre…— dijo él.

Nico desde su silla jugando con los dedos como un niño que espera ser castigado mientras el resto de los dioses lo observaba con pena.

—Pues veamos entonces— señalo Momo. —¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_En el salón de tronos de su palacio el señor de los muertos revisaba la bolsa de valores del inframundo que señalaba los actuales índices de mortalidad y sus causas en una pantalla apernada al techo… cuando su hijo Nico se acercó cargando un enorme papeleo._

—_Ya he clasificado las 100 causas de muertes principales en el mundo— Pero Hades apenas si le prestó atención asintiendo con un mano y diciéndole que se retire._

_Luego otro día se ve a Nico con su espada negra desenfundada además de estar cubierto de polvo dorado entrar y pararse frente a su padre, que leía una revista de su comic preferido "THE WALKING DEAD" cuando su hijo le dijo._

—_Ya "acabé" con la huelga de necrófagos en los campos de castigo— respondió con la voz cansada_

_Pero el dios apenas alzo la vista sobre la página._

—_Estupendo, buen trabajo… ahora vete— le dijo con el mismo ánimo que a un cadáver sin siquiera ver a un cabizbajo y cansado Nico retirarse._

_Luego otro día después se ve a Nico entrar a la sala de su padre cubierto de baba y manchado con unas extrañas secreciones verdosas, su padre mientras tanto armaba una maqueta del Mausoleo de Halicarnaso._

—_Ya llevé a Cerbero a su desparasitación— dijo aunque con la voz asqueada._

_Sin embargo al hablar hizo que el dios fallara en colocar una pieza clave que coronaba la estructura de hueso por lo cual esta se vino abajo._

—_¡MALDICIÓN! YA TE OÍ MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER!—_

—_Si papá— A Nico se le escapo una lagrimilla de pena luego de decir esto retirándose._

—_Ahora tendré que comenzar de nuevo…— gruño._

* * *

—¡¿Pero qué indignante?!— señalo Hestia molesta. —El chico estaría más seguro muerto que contigo como su padre—

Los dioses, los mestizos, y las criaturas mitológicas miraban al dios de los muertos con reproche mientras Nico lucía cabizbajo.

—No debería haber alguna clase de Servicios Sociales para semidioses— pregunto Thalia. —¡Por qué creo que Nico se merece ser tratado mejor después de trabajar tanto!—

—¡Sí!— declaro Percy.

—Absolutamente— exclamo Annabeth.

Ahora Hades lucía como el malo en ese salón…

—Es mi hijo— protestó el dios. —¡Y PUEDO TRATARLO COMO YO QUIERA!—

Zeus que no aprobaba para nada eso le dijo.

—Tendremos una "charla privada" al respecto— dijo el dios. —¡Pero por ahora sigamos!—

—De acuerdo— asintió Momo. —La siguiente pregunta va para… ¡PERCY JACKSON!—

El mestizo se encogió en su asiento porque ya sabía que venía, pero Momo apareció justo frente a él con micrófono en mano acercándolo a su cara.

—Nuestro público quiere saber con toda honestidad…— decía sin leer ninguna tarjeta y con Annabeth a su lado.

_**¡¿BESASTE A RACHEL ALGUNA VEZ?!**_

La cara de su novia era para sentir pena.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— dijo

Annabeth suspiró aliviada sin notar como Rachel sentada en el público comenzaba ponerse roja.

—Ella me beso…— el mestizo cometió el error de decir.

El público sofoco un grito mientras la oráculo sentada junto a la cabaña de Apolo en el público se ocultaba tras su silla mientras su "amiga" comenzaba a tornarse una furia, cosa que su novio no noto hasta que la vio y que también lo puso nervioso.

—¿CÓMO… ES… ESO?— balbuceaba sin saber a cuál asesinar, si a su novio a su oráculo.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_La imagen a continuación mostraba la primera escena de "El último olímpico" con Rachel y Percy en el Prius de su padrastro Paul, viendo al horizonte conversando amenamente… hasta que luego de una charla amena y la incómoda pregunta de la pelirroja de que como sabría una chica si le gusta un chico y bla bla bla…_

En el set Annabeth apretaba con rabia contenida los respaldos laterales de su asiento conforme avanzaba la escena

_Entonces un mestizo moreno musculoso con armadura volando sobre un Pegaso apareció y abollo el toldo del Prius al aterrizar._

En el set, tras bambalinas un joven moreno y pequeño comenta a su amiga.

—Con que ese fue Charles Beckendorf—

—Fue un buen chico, decía Annabeth— dijo la chica aunque preocupada por Percy.

—Aunque en estos momentos no está de muy buenas que digamos— señalo un chico rubio junto a ella.

_Finalmente y luego de que Charles le indicara a Percy que era la hora de interceptar el princesa Andrómeda, Rachel le habló por última vez y… le besó._

—_Ve a matar algunos monstruos por mí— le dijo cariñosamente_

En el set las delicadas manos de Annabeth rompieron en astillas los respaldos laterales de su silla antes de comenzar a estrangular a su novio que tenía al lado.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— le decía con una ira cómica digna de una caricatura japonesa.

—Ya te dije que fue ella quien me beso…— se excusaba el hijo de Poseidón con apenas aire en sus pulmones.

_Charles y Percy se alejaron volando sobre el Pegaso cuando este le dijo._

—_Supongo que esperas que Annabeth no se enteré de tu pequeña escenita— bromeó._

—_Oh Dioses, Ni se te ocurra— le advirtió_

—¡Y encima planeabas ocultármelo!— ella le recriminó mientras apretaba y estrujaba su cuello con más fuerza.

—Lo que nos llevaba a la siguiente pregunta que también va para "Perchel"— le apodó.

_**QUÉ BESO TE GUSTO MÁS, ¿EL QUE TE ANNABETH TE DIO EN EL LABERINTO O EL QUE RACHEL TE DIO EN EL …**_

Annabeth gruño como un tigre salvaje listo para atacar…

—Ejem… mejor nos saltamos esa… — Momo se excusó nervioso.

—Te lo advertí mi hija— le dijo su madre a lo que Poseidón respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Comenzó a revisar sus tarjetas mientras esperaba que la mestiza se calmara, a su lado su novio estaba desplomado en su silla con los ojos en espiral.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— dijo leyendo. —¡NICO DI ANGELO!—

_**¡¿ES CIERTO QUE AL PRINCIPIO TENIAS UN AMOR PLATÓNICO HACIA ANNABETH?!**_

Ahora era Percy quien lucía disgustado… pero Nico a su lado se revolvía nervioso en su asiento.

—Bueno…— balbuceó. —…Quizás un poquito!— respondió sonrojado.

El público enterneció ante su demostración de corazón.

—Ven aquí— Le hablo tiernamente la mestiza al tiempo que lo envolvía en sus brazos.

Y Nico mientras tanto se sonrojaba un poquito más, pero luego noto asustado como Percy lo veía con malos ojos.

—Muy bonito en verdad— se quejó, a lo que Annabeth respondía enseñándole la lengua.

—VOLVEREMOS CON MAS PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES!—

El público aplaude al set mientras la cámara se alejaba de él

* * *

_**El futuro ha llegado...**_

…_**En forma de un celular**_

(Aparece un moderno Smartphone negro y bien retocado!)

_**EL ¡NUEVO!**__**celular Hef-x129**_** 8.5 G, Cámara de 36 Megapíxeles, y video 4k con teclado deslizable.**

(Se ve a un semidiós hablando por el aparato)

_**Si quieres sobresalir, lo tienes que comprar**_.

(Se ve a un grupo de mestizos correr a la tienda más cercana y salir con uno en cada mano).

_**¡Con señal satelital de los cuatro vientos suministrada por Aelo!**_

(Se ve imágenes de ondas telefónicas navegar por los cuatro vientos del dios)

_**¡Protector de señal contra monstruos!**_

(Se ve a una mestiza hablando en un parque, mientras que a unas calles de ahí un lestrigón y a una dracaneae caminan sintiendo una señal pero sin poder guiarse para hallarla)

_**¡Con el nuevo sistema operativo HEFEROID 8.0 con el cual podrá navegar por internet y ver tus programas favoritos!**_

(Se ve a un grupo de mestizos animados en la calle disfrutar con el canal de realidades y el último show de "Pregúntale al Mestizo" riéndose de las reacciones)

_**¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?! Corre a la sucursal Hermes Express más cercana y adquiera el tuyo ¡YA!**_

(Hermes aparece en una primera toma sosteniendo el celu y enseñando un pulgar de aprobación)

_**HERMES LO APRUEBA… ¡Y TÚ!**_

* * *

(Tras bambalinas)

—Ya les toca— dijo el ciclope encargado de los invitados.

—¡¿Oye, seguro que esto es buena idea?!— dijo un joven rubio. —Empiezo a arrepentirme…—

—Vamos, ¡puede ser divertido!— dijo una chica morena.

—Si claro amigo, puede ser divertido— dijo con sarcasmo un joven pequeño y rizado. —a lo mejor aparece un club de fanáticas locas dispuestas a despedazarte miembro por miembro para tener un recuerdo de ti—

La chica morena golpea al joven rizado.

(de vuelta al set)

Aparece de nuevo el set con la cámara enfocando a momo y a sus invitados ya más calmados.

—Antes de continuar…— decía. —¡Tenemos invitados que presentar!—

El público aplaude.

—El primero…— decía leyendo su tarjeta. —EL HIJO FAVORITO DE JUPÍTER, PRETOR DEL CAMPAMENTO ROMANO Y LIDER MILITAR NATO… ¡JASÓN GRACE!—

El rubio aparece tras bambalinas cuando en la tribuna de Zeus de la sección de campistas del público se materializan cientos de auras (Ninfas de viento) que se vuelven locas por el romano al cual le soplan besos de amor mientras este se sienta en su silla recibiendo saludos cordiales de Percy y Annabeth

—¡Vaya! Este muchacho es todo un don juan— dijo Momo. —Vamos con la siguiente invitada antes de que comienzan a maldecir…—

Momo lee su tarjeta.

—HIJA DE AFRODITA, UNA INDIECITA HERMOSA… UNA PALABRA SUYA Y CAERAS RENDIDO A SUS PIES— recitaba.—PIPPER MCLEAN… CABALLEROS!—

Todos los chicos lanzaron unas porras y silbidos picaros a las bambalinas pero nadie salió, luego se ve a un minotauro del staff cargar una carretilla manual con una chica tiesa en su interior hasta llegar al panel de invitados, luego toma a Pipper y la coloca de pie frente a su silla… su expresión de nerviosismo puro, Jasón tuvo que ponerse de pie y hablarle bonito que al fin pudiera sentarse.

—¡Lo siento, sufro de pánico escénico!— exclamaba histérica.

—No me digas…?!— decía… —Y finalmente y último y menos importante…— dijo leyendo la tarjeta.

—EL HIJO FAVORITO DE HEFESTO, UN CHICO CON UNA PERSONALIDAD CANDENTE, EL CHICO LLAMAS A MÍ…— recitaba. —LEO VALDEZ!—

El moreno aparece tras bambalinas caminando confiado mientras recibe pocos aplausos pero antes de que este pudiera fruncir el ceño…

—¿Qué es esto?— balbuceó Annabeth.

—¡La tierra tiembla!— exclamo Percy.

—Pero quien podría…— decía Jasón.

Desde las puertas dobles de metan en la entrada una avalancha de gente irrumpió en el estudio tomando posición junto al público, eran aproximadamente unas 200 chicas locas llevando camisetas con su rostro y alzando pancartas que escribían: LEO ES EL MEJOR, TE AMAMOS LEO, CASATE CONMIGO.

—¡Ay, caramba!— exclamo sorprendido el mestizo. —Pero donde…?!—

Momo se encogió de hombros.

Era una multitud heterogénea de chicas, ninfas, algunas diosas menores y personalidades míticas menos conocidas, pero de que algo estaban seguras era de que amaban al chico.

—¡LEO TE AMAMOS!— Dijo una de ellas abriendo una pancarta que ponía "CLUB DE LEO"

El resto del set no daba crédito a lo que veía y miraban con la boca abierta.

—Óoorale… Esto…— balbuceó. —¡Gracias!— exclamo muy animado.

Las chicas locas gritaron como desquiciadas obligando a los lestrigones de seguridad a poner orden, acomodándolas en la parte más alejada de los asientos de invitados junto a los campistas.

—Parece que el princesito ya no ees el más bonito— le decía Momo a Jasón

El romano frunció el ceño como si no le importara.

—Y bien, vamos a las preguntas…— recalcó. —Y la siguiente es para… ¡PIPPER MCCLEAN!—

Pipes palideció.

_**¡¿TE GUSTO ALGUIEN MÁS ANTES DE JASÓN?!**_

Jasón miro de reojo e intriga a su novia.

—Bueno… no sé si podría llamarlo así…— decía un poquito apenada.

Momo se rio.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Se ve a Pipes de joven en una escuela para niños ricos en la que su padre le puso con una enorme entrada junto a un estanque frente, luego se ve a Pipper caminar seguida por un chico flacucho y pálido de peinado arreglado y vestido con camisa que parecía el típico nerd de la clase._

—_Tenemos que terminar el trabajo— le dice. _

—_Lo que tú digas mi reina— este responde aunque con una cara como de perdido o hipnotizado._

_Pipper rueda los ojos incomoda._

—_¡¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en mi casa?!—_

_Al joven se le ilumino el rostro._

—_LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS MI AMOR—_

_De nuevo ella volvió a rodar los ojos incomoda._

_Ambos pasan junto al kiosco en la calle frente a la escuela y Pipper nota que hay un helado en el mostrador que se ve apetitoso._

—_Mira eso— le señalo. —se ve delicioso—_

—_Enseguida mi amor— le dijo con una voz de zombi de voluntad para luego ir al kiosco y volver con el helado pagado y dárselo._

—_Pero yo no te dije que…— pero Pipper suspiro resignada pensando que lo hacía a propósito solo por querer complacerla._

—_Estoy a tus ordenes…— dijo con la voz perdida y sin voluntad._

* * *

—Por supuesto que yo no sabía que era una mestiza…—se defendía la morena. —…y que además tenía el encanto de persuasión de mi madre—

Momo le miraba con cierta picardía.

—No tienes idea del poder que tienes niña— le dijo. —Tu podrías poner a cualquier hombre a tus pies y…—

Pipper se puso roja de oreja a oreja pero Jasón se interpuso poniendo sus brazos sobre ella.

—DEJA DE PERVERTIR A MI NOVIA ESTUPIDO PAYASO—

Momo se encogió de hombros. —Tú te lo pierdes primor— dijo. —Vamos con la sgte pregunta para ella—

_**SI JASÓN NO ESTUVIERA, ¡¿SALDRÍAS CON LEO?!**_

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y luego sacudieron la cabeza y las manos.

—Viejo, sería más fácil que me cayera un rayo dos veces en el mismo día…!— Repuso mirando a su Jasón de reojo.

Pero el club de Leo estallo en vítores hacia su héroe arrojándole flores, laureles, pañuelos y ropa interior… incluso una de ellas (una ninfa) abrió un nuevo cartel que ponía: "PUEDES TENERME CUANDO QUIERAS" cosa que sonrojo a Percy y Annabeth.

Artemisa fruncía el ceño desviando la mirada pero Zeus se acercó de reojo al mestizo y le dijo al oído.

—Tienes que enseñarme tu secreto chico— le dijo.

—¡Y a mí!— se unió Poseidón.

Leo sonrió socarronamente.

—Y vamos con la sgte pregunta…!— decía Momo. —…para leo—

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ TE GUSTO PIPPER?!**_

Leo la pensaba, hasta que respondió.

—Era muy guapa no lo voy a negar— respondió. —Pero sabía que no llegaríamos a nada…—

—¿Qué insinúas?— dijo Jasón algo mosqueado.

—¡Nada!— se defendió nervioso.

Pero el club de Leo se puso aún más caliente y comenzó a desborde la barrera de seguridad metálica por lo que los lestrigones tuvieron que interponerse pero incluso ellos tuvieron problemas por un momento antes de poner orden.

—Y ahora, para las siguientes preguntas vamos a establecer un contacto vía satélite…—

Jasón se revolvió en su asiento nervioso.

La pantalla detrás de ellos aparece y la señal comienza a mostrar un set improvisado en lo que parecía ser el interior de una tienda oficial romana con la cortina trasera abierta mostrando a varios chicos de la legión curiosos mirando hacia el set y la cámara (cómo cuando alguien arma un programa en un espacio público) y frente a ellos tres sillones con tres personas sentadas.

—Con ustedes la dama hierro, fatal female pero más buena que el pan…— piropeo. —La Pretora del Campamento Júpiter… REYNA!—

La pretora saludó a la cámara con absoluta naturalidad como una estrella de cine cuando la entrevistan para la promo.

—El hijo del planeta rojo, Un gigante metamorfo, de ascendencia griegochinoromanoamericana!— Respiro hondo luego de tan larga palabras. —El centurión de la quinta… FRANK ZHANG!—

Frank saludó aunque molesto con lo de su ascendencia.

—Hija de la tierra, reserva federal andante, Su corazón es tan dorado como el pelaje del caballo con anabolizantes que arrea— exclamo. —Excenturion de la quinta… HAZEL LEVESQUE—

Hazel en lugar de saludar observaba a la cámara con miedo de aquel extraño aparato que captaba su imagen, acercándose luego temerosa a su novio y susurrándole algo al oído.

—Descuida Haz, esa cosa no te robara el alma…— la calmó.

—Y antes de que eso suceda…— decía Momo asustándola. —…la primera pregunta es para Reyna—

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS ACTUADO COMO UNA HIJA DE AFRO… QUIERO DECIR, COMO UNA HIJA DE VENUS?!**_

Reyna puso una cara pensativa pero a la vez tan sensual que hizo que Momo se derritiera en su mesa (figurativamente).

—Tal vez… en la cena de apertura del senado— dijo.

Jasón se cubrió parcialmente la cara como si fuera algo incómodo de recordar… uno de los ciclopes zarandeó con un palo a un derretido momo.

—coorran laaa cintta!— respondió todavía embobado.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Se ve una sala muy lujosa en medio del edificio del senado, y a varios de los senadores y políticos de Nueva Roma cenando tranquilamente, pero había dos sillas vacías a la cabeza de la mesa, cuando por la entrada de corte romano principal aparecen dos figuras jóvenes entrando._

—_Sentimos hacerlos esperar— dijo Reyna vistiendo una hermosa toga purpura clara con broches de oro en los hombros, se había rizado el pelo y maquillado muy sutil pero llamativamente vistiendo unos tacones de gala claros para luego reír como si fuera una señora rica gorda (ustedes ya se lo deben imaginar)_

—_Si claro— decía Jasón incomodo vistiendo una coraza ceremonial de oro imperial sobre una túnica corta también purpura con sandalias de cuero pulido._

_La pareja se sentó a la cabeza por su cargo de pretores y dirigió la cena, con el tiempo transcurriendo se veía a Reyna actuar de una manera un poco diferente a la habitual… toda refinada y elegante, pero con una risita incomoda de señora ricachona como si no hubiera entendido alguna lección en la clase de etiqueta poniendo nervioso a su compañero pretor cada vez que lo hacía._

—_Pretora Reyna, se ve radiante!— dijo uno de los senadores quien de yapa la repaso de arriba abajo con una mirada un tanto lujuriosa._

—_Solo trato de cumplir con nuestras antiguas tradiciones— contesto para luego reír ridículamente_

_Jasón a su lado comprendió durante toda la noche que la risa no le pegaba prefiriéndola más como líder militar que como dama de compañía._

* * *

—Nunca me hablaste de eso Jasón— decía Pipes un tanto incomoda por no enterarse de nada.

—Eso fue antes de que te conociera mi amor— le dijo sin miramientos. —Además apenas llevaba un mes como Pretor—

Momo se acercó y le hablo al oído.

—Oye amigo podrías…— le susurró al oído.

Mientras le decía algo inaudible al oído el público vio a Jasón poner una cara de asqueado para luego alejar al payaso de un golpe.

—¿Qué clase de pedido morboso es eso?— le crítico aunque muy ruborizado.

Pipes lucía confundido.

—¿Qué te dijo?—

Ahora Jasón era el nervioso.

—Uh… luego te lo digo mi amor—

Sin embargo Pipes no quedo del todo satisfecha mientras veía a Momo reír como idiota.

—Vamos con la siguiente pregunta a nuestro panel romano…— decía leyendo la tarjeta. —…para Hazel Levesque!—

Hazel seguía paralizada mirando a la cámara con temor mientras uno de los romanos de atrás le ponía cuernos minotauro con sus dedos al verla tan tiesa.

_**¿LEO TE PONE NERVIOSA POR TU PARECIDO A SAMMY... POR ALGO MÁS?**_

El club de Leo comenzó a asesinarla con la mirada, la romana como si saliera del estupor de la cámara comenzó a ver a Leo por el monitor, luego a Frank, luego a Leo, luego a Frank, luego a Leo, luego a Frank, luego a Leo, luego a Frank… parecía que su cabeza se iba a destornillar de su cuello.

—Esto…— balbuceó nerviosa. —…si?!— respondió con muy poco o ninguna seguridad.

Las chicas del club de Leo arrugaban folletos del programa como si se trataran del cuello de la chica mientras Frank miraba confuso a su novia (que por suerte para ella) sin entender muy bien el punto, la única que parecía entenderlo era Afrodita quien se arrullaba en su silla enternecida.

—Bueno…— dijo Momo. —…creo que no llegamos a nada con eso— suspiró.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— comenzó a reírse muy graciosamente antes de continuar. —FRANK ZHANG?!—

Levantó la tarjeta pero se dobló de risa, y cada vez que lo hacía se mataba de la risa… finalmente y cogiendo rápido aire dijo.

_**ALGUNA VEZ INTENTASTE CONVERTIRTE EN… **_(el dios se rio con ganas)_** …¡¿ORNITORRINCO?!**_

El público alzo una ceja confuso mientras Momo se caía de la silla riéndose.

—¡¿Y por qué yo iba a convertirme en eso?!—

Percy se rascó la barbilla pensativo un segundo y luego se rio levemente para susurrarle algo al oído de Annabeth, quien de inmediato se rio también y le paso la bolita a Jasón, luego a Leo, luego a Pipper, luego a Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, etc…

—¡¿Pero puedes hacerlo no?!— le dijo.

—Bueno pues…— balbuceaba el centurión.

El público comenzó a echarle porras gritando: ¡ORNITORRINCO!, ¡ORNITORRINCO!, ¡ORNITORRINCO! Haciendo que él se sintiera halago y confundido a la vez por lo que al final accedió.

—¡Esta bien!—

En un segundo todos vieron a un ornitorrinco café de cola oscura y pico con patas doradas de pie en la silla donde antes estaba el centurión.

—¡Awwwwww!— Balbucearon las niñas de afrodita.

De pronto en la pantalla vieron a Dakota otro centurión de la quinta acercarse sigilosamente detrás del set en la tienda de Reyna a la silla e inmediatamente y lo roció con un tacho de pintura azul… segundos después el ornitorrinco gruño con los dientes debido a que la pintura estaba fría, para finalmente ver a Dakota colocar un pequeño sombrero de detective en su cabeza.

— JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA —

Desde los campistas, el club de leo, las criaturas mitológicas, los dioses, los invitados, Momo, Hazel, Reyna y todos los romanos… todo el set y hasta el estudio completo retumbo con las risas tanto de mortales como de inmortales.

* * *

_En algún lugar de Nueva York…_

—_¡¿Oyes eso?!— pregunta Paul a Sally desde la sala leyendo un libro._

—_¡Que cosa!— dice ella._

—_Parecen… risas—_

—_Ignóralas—_

—_Si tú lo dices?!—_

_De vuelta al set._

* * *

—Vuelve a tu forma ¡PERRY!— bromeo Momo a la pantalla.

Frank regresa a la normalidad aun empapado de pintura azul, con el sombrero de detective en la cabeza y temblando por la pintura fría, pero luciendo más enojado que una Gorgona.

—¡VOLVEREMOS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS COMERCIALES!—

La cámara se aleja del set pudiendo apreciar aún las risas y a Frank en la pantalla maldiciendo en latín.

* * *

(Se ve a un semidiós agonizante arrastrándose por la arena de una playa hacia el sol dejando un rastro sangriento a su paso)

_**Cansado de ser herido, acuchillado, atravesado…**_

(Se ve a un grupo de lestrigones disfrazados como la guardia de Buckingham acercarse al mestizo agonizante y azotarlo con sus garrotes)

_**o golpeado hasta la muerte…**_

(El mestizo agoniza minutos antes de su inevitable muerte cuando un adonis musculoso aparece y le extiende un sobre hermético sellado que dice)

_**"Ambrosia…**_

(Se ve una bolsita hermética sellada con el alimento posando para la cámara)

_**El alimento favorito de Dioses…**_

(Se ve a todos los dioses en la salta de tronos comiéndolas)

**y Semidioses...**

(Se ve a varios mestizos del campamento comiéndolas…)

**Un solo bocado…**

(El mestizo agonizante en la playa con los únicos dedos no rotos que le quedan se lleva un bocado a los labios)

**y quedaras como nuevo."**

(Luego de deglutir siente un subidón de endorfinas que lo pone de pie como nuevo).

**No ayuda en caso de muerte y de graves mutilaciones.**

(Pero cuando celebraba victorioso su recuperación aparecen de nuevo los lestrigones portando hachas afiladas y oxidadas)

**Advertencia: En semidioses debe ser administrado solo en bocados pequeños...provoca somnolencia y adicción.**

* * *

La cámara enfoca de nuevo el set, al público, los invitados y a Momo listo para continuar.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— decía leyendo su tarjeta. —LEO VALDEZ!—

_**POR QUÉ ABRISTE LA GALLETA QUE TE DIO NÉMESIS SI SI SABIAS QUE HABÍA UN GRAN PRECIO QUE PAGAR?**_

—¡POR QUÉ NO TENÍA DE OTRA!— exclamo. —Era eso… o ver a mis amigos sufrir una muerte horrible y extremadamente dolorosa—

El club de Leo lo apoyo incondicionalmente aunque continuaban mirando con rencor a Hazel por la pantalla.

—Descuida Leoman— le dijo Percy. —No tienes la culpa de nada— añadió Annabeth.

—De no haber usado esa galleta ahora mi novia y yo estaríamos muertos— dijo Frank desde la pantalla.

El club de Leo grito eufórico siendo retenido por lestrigones que intentaban invadir el set… por desgracia esta vez sí lo lograron.

—¡Oigan espe…!— intento exclamar el mestizo al tiempo que era alzado en sus brazos y sacado del set en una turba eufórica y perdida mientras gritaba a sus amigo pidiendo ayuda y clemencia a sus fans antes de salir del set rumbo a la desconocido.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas amigo— balbuceó Jasón recordando la frase que dijo momentos de antes de ser llamados al set.

Momo quien vio divertidamente todo les gritó.

—Damas y caballeros ¡LEO VALDEZ HA DEJADO EL EDIFICIO!— le despidió. —Suerte con eso— añadió con temor.

Artemisa seguía mirando con reproche ese despliegue de darwinismo social mientras que Zeus se mostraba celoso con ese mortal y toda la atención que recibía.

—Aquí va una para alguien del público— dijo leyendo la tarjeta. —KATIE GARDINER?!—

Ella miro confundida.

_**¡¿TE GUSTA TRAVIS?!**_

—¡¿OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO?!— protestó la hija de Deméter.

Pero el hijo de Hermes se revolvía nervioso en su asiento misteriosamente cosa que su padre noto guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

—¿En serio?— sugirió Momo. —¡Pues hay una forma de averiguarlo!—

De pronto en las manos de ambos campistas aparecieron dos entradas cada uno: una era para un paseo por Coney Island y la segunda era una entrada para el parque Six Flags en Nueva York.

—Tendrán el privilegio de salir juntos por un día…— explicaba. —…y después contarnos como les fue!— sentenció

Travis se sonrojó un poquito mientras que la consejera parecía incomoda y escéptica.

—¡¿Y si me niego?!— exclamo ella.

Momo sonrió complacido de oír eso.

—Entonces tendré que decirle a Quirón que tu cabaña ha rechazado las entradas vip para una tarde de juerga en el Olimpo…—

La cabaña de Deméter sofoco un grito, luego se arremolinaron alrededor de su consejera suplicantes pidiéndola que aceptara, que hace años que no tienen oportunidad de visitar la ciudad eterna, que sería muy divertido, etc, etc, etc…

—POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOR!— Suplico su hermana Miranda.

Katie suspiró.

—Está bien—

La cabaña (y travis, en silencio) celebraron, Percy y Annabeth miraban a su querida amiga con unos ojos picarones.

—Bueno… veremos cómo resulta eso después— dijo. —¡AHORA LA SGTE PREGUNTA!—

Momo apunto con la mirada a Percy y Annabeth quienes sudaron la gota gorda.

_**¡¿CUANTOS HIJOS TENDRÍAN…?! **_

—ho! ho!— balbuceó Poseidón, pero Atenea se quedó helada ante esa posibilidad.

_**¡¿…Y COMO LOS LLAMARÍAN?!**_

—Bueno, vayamos con la primera…— dijo dirigiendo una mirada a. —Percy—

El mestizo decidió arriesgar su vida y molestar un poco a Atenea

—¡DOCE!—

El público sofoco un grito

—¡WOW!— Exclamo Momo sorprendido. —Eso equivale a muchísimo…—

Atenea se levantó fúrica de su asiento pero Momo ya lo tenía todo preparado… chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato apareció Briares, el amigo de Tyson, junto al palco de los dioses con una camiseta de seguridad, tomo a la diosa con sus cien brazos y la inmovilizó.

—Suéltame, ¡VOY A MATARLO!—

—Por favor hija— balbuceó Zeus. —Eres la diosa de la sabiduría, compórtate como tal—

Después de unos minutos de forcejeo con el centimano la diosa se calmó y se sentó aunque conservando su mala cara, Percy sonrió victorioso y volteó hacia Annabeth… pero se topó con su ceño fruncido de sarcasmo, Percy estudio su expresión con detenimiento y dedujo que quizá lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza fuere: ¡¿ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZÓN?!.

—…diez?!— dijo inocentemente.

Seguía con el ceño fruncido. Todos quedaron en silencio.

—Nueve?!—

Ceño fruncido

—Ocho?!—

Ceño fruncido

_Y así sucesivamente hasta que…_

—Dos?!—

Ceño fruncido

—Uno?!—

Mismo ceño fruncido.

…

—¿Sentados en el parque tomados de la mano?—

Annabeth sonrió… y asintió positivamente

Momo puso los ojos en blanco, igual que todo el público, los invitados (sobre todo afrodita), menos su madre y Artemisa.

—Así se habla?!— sentenció la diosa.

—Si me preguntan eso es muy deprimente…— declaro el dios de la risa. —Creo que no hay necesidad de contestar la otra— respondió sin mucha gracia.

Percy suspiro resignado… pero luego sintió un golpecito suyo en su hombro, alzo la vista para ver como Annabeth (y sin que su madre le viera) le guiñaba un ojo.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— decía mientras veía la tarjeta. —Percy Jackson—

_**¿ALGUNA VEZ ESTUVISTE "PASADOS DE COPAS"?**_

Momo suspiró nostálgico.

—La primera borrachera…— balbuceó. —…junto con la "primera revolcada" es algo que solo ocurre una vez—

Percy se quedó pensativo agradeciendo el hecho de tener dieciocho ya cumplidos porque si no la pregunta lo habría ofendido.

—¡Que conste que no fue mi culpa…!— dijo para empezar. —…sino de esta chiquilla aquí a mi lado!— le dijo señalándola

Annabeth se reía graciosamente recordando aquella vez.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Se ve a Percy y Annabeth juntos en la cocina de Sally intentando preparar la cena a tardes horas ya que su madre y su padrastro aún no han llegado y sería un lindo gesto hacia ellos de su parte, cuando a Annabeth se le ocurre una idea… _

_Se dirige a la nevera y saca la última lata de coca cola que había y una de las latas de cerveza budweiser oscura de Paul, mientras Percy corta con algo de dificultad un trozo de perejil ella divertidamente intercambia el contenido de las latas y las regresa a su lugar, luego de unos minutos y con los vapores de las cacerolas en el aire les entra calor a ambos._

—_Creo que es hora de una bebida refrescante— sugiera la bromista sacando la misma lata de coca cola de la nevera._

_Al ver que era la última Percy se la ofrece pero ella gentilmente la rechaza convenciendo de tomársela._

—_Sabes… oí que si bebes la cola de un sorbo en una jarra esta te sabrá mejor— le mintió._

_Percy alzo una ceja, pero él confiaba ciegamente en todo lo que su novia dijera (por desgracia) así que sonriente fue a la alacena y tomo una jarra vertió el contenido que burbujeo más de la cuenta cosa que él no percato, la idea de esto era que no se lo tomara más rápido de lo que pudiera darse cuenta del sabor… así que la tomo y brindo por ellos._

_GLUP!_

—_Uf! Qué cola más fuerte!— dijo aun sin darse cuenta de lo obvio._

_Annabeth sonreía socarronamente una vez cumplida la meta y solo transcurrieron minutos antes de que el alcohol hiciera efecto… _

_Lo que a continuación vieron todos era a Percy caminar dando tumbos hacia el baño a liberar su hidratación, con una sola lata y ya estaba más ebrio que una cuba por lo que se retiró a la sala a sentarse._

—_Annie…— la llamó. —Me siento malito— dijo cómicamente._

_En una esquina de la cocina y asomada junto a la puerta la rubia con una videocámara grababa a su novio para la posteridad._

—_¡ANNIE!— llamó más fuerte._

_Como todo borracho atravesó las cinco etapas primarias de uno: _

_Primera era el borracho cariñoso._

—_Eres más candente que Apolo y más sexy que afrodita mi amor, lo sabías— dijo completamente mareado._

_Luego… el borracho violento._

—_¡¿Dónde está ese idiota de Jasón?!— balbuceó enojado. —¡Aun me debe lo de Kansas…!—_

_Después… el borracho depresivo._

—_¡¿Por qué mi padre no me reclamo de chiquito?!— sollozó. —POR QUÉE?!—_

_Seguidamente… el borracho Alegre._

—_Recuerdas cuando me metí en la cabaña de seis y te robe un besito de noche…— balbuceó contento._

_Y finalmente… el borracho chabón._

—_Cuando conocí Afrodita tenía unas t**** tan grandes que podía usarlas como almohadas—_

_De pronto el sonido de un Prius aparcando en la entrada fue lo que dio aviso a Annabeth de que ya era de subirlo a su cuarto por lo que guardó la cámara… Sally y Paul abrieron la puerta justo cuando Annabeth subía a Percy por las escaleras._

—_Hola Annie, qué sorpresa—_

—_Sra. Jackson! Sr. Paul!— Los saludó nerviosamente esperando que no se dieran cuenta de lo obvio._

—_Hola Percy— le saludó Paul._

_Pero Percy balbuceó como todo buen borracho, por suerte su madre y padrastro no pudieron darse cuenta a tiempo porque la rubia lo llevo a su habitación._

* * *

Percy lucía rojo de vergüenza por su comportamiento, por su parte los dioses se reían de él (excepto Afrodita quien parecía más halagada que enojada al recordar su primer encuentro con Percy)… además del público claro.

—Viejo no aguantas ¡NI UNA!— le crítico Momo. —Eso podría ser malo con el tiempo, JEJEJEJ— rio.

Annabeth también se reía recordando que tenía el video cargado en la laptop de dédalo.

—Bueno la siguiente pregunta!— leyó. —Es para Annabeth.

_**¿QUÉ "TAN" LEJOS LLEGARON PERCY Y TÚ EN SU RELACIÓN?**_

Atenea palideció temerosa. Poseidón sonreía orgulloso.

—Descuida madre— la tranquilizo. —No es lo que piensas—

Atenea suspiró aliviada. Poseidón bufó resignado.

—Querrás decir que "TAN LEJOS" llegó Percy en su relación— Señalo Jasón.

Pipper se rio.

—OOOH SÍ!— declaró Zeus. —Lo recuerdo bien—

Percy alzaba la mano haciendo gestos de que no fue gran cosa mientras los dioses observaban tanto a él como a Annabeth y Zeus confundidos.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_A 14 mil pies de altura sobre San Francisco._

—_No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto— balbuceó Percy paralizado de terror en la puerta de la avioneta._

—_Vamos, será un buen gesto por su primer año de pareja— señalo Pipper _

—_Y el último si me estrello…— balbuceó él de nuevo._

_Percy volteo con el cuello rígido y chirriante hacia su amiga Pipper y Jasón quienes se había tomado un descanso de sus obligaciones en su visita a la costa oeste._

—_Ya estamos en el sitio correcto— señalo Jasón._

—_SALTA!—_

_Percy gritó de inmediato y pegó un salto con su traje de paracaidista fuera de la puerta de la avioneta cayendo al vacío… _

—_Recordaste empaquetar el paracaídas de reserva— le pregunta Jasón a Pipper._

_Pipes se pasa una mano por la cabeza nerviosa… en el camino la radio pegada al hombro de Percy le dice:_

—_Recuerda que las nubes contienen humedad…— balbuceó Jasón. —…así que deberás hacer tu movimiento antes de pasarlas—_

_Pero Percy no pudo contestar por estar cayendo a más de 80 metros por segundo._

—_Bien… aquí va— dijo con la voz cagada de miedo viendo pasar cerca las nubes._

_Extendió las manos a una distancia de 200 metros de ellas comenzó a moldearlas… trabajo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente las paso, pero estuvo seguro de que había logrado su meta… y a solo 2 km del suelo haló de la cuerda de su paracaídas… _

_¡Pero este no abrió!_

—_JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEER!—_

_Por suerte le había dicho a Annabeth que se reunieran en un jardín cerca de la bahía de San Francisco junto al puente colgante, por lo que apenas vio el sitio de caída (que era un espacio abierto en el jardín) así que comenzó a aletear como un ave enfilándose hacia el agua la cual esperaba que fuera lo bastante profunda._

_En tierra Annabeth sentada sobre un manta gris con una cesta de picnic recordaba las palabras de Percy ese día que decidió visitar en San Francisco cuando vio un punto azul cayendo del cielo a toda velocidad… hasta estrellarse finalmente en el océano con la velocidad de un meteorito levantando un muro de agua de 3 metros que viajo hacia la costa y el jardín empapando a su novia._

_Minutos después, Percy asomó la cabeza sobre el agua y comenzó a nadar hacia el punto referido, pero cuando llegó encontró a su novia con los brazos alzados y completamente empapada._

—_¡¿Esta es tu idea de una cita de aniversario?!— se quejó. —y por qué llevas ese traje azul de neopreno—_

_Pero su novio se arrastró por el suelo al cual casi se puso a besarlo por finalmente estar en tierra, solo un golpe en la cabeza hizo que la viera._

—_Auch…— me tiro. —¡Me tiro de un avión y así es como me lo pagas!— Protestó el también._

_Annabeth parpadeó confusa._

—_¡¿De qué hablas?!— le interrogó_

_Percy alzo una mano al cielo… Annabeth lo vio y el corazón se le paro._

_Las nubes habían sido moldeadas en forma de un centauro con un arco y una flecha preparada (similar al logo de la camiseta del campamento) con las mismas debajo de esta ponía:_

_FELIZ ANIVERSARIO_

_Percy._

_La rubia se llevó las manos al pecho conmovida. —Percy…—_

_Pero Percy estaba hiperventilando al recordar su experiencia casi cercana de muerte en el aire… cuando su novio lo tomo de los hombros aun empapada y le dio un largo y apasionado beso... por desgracia el paracaidas que llevaba por fin se abrió catapultandolo lejos de su novia y directo al agua._

* * *

Jasón y Pipper se rieron, Hazel y Frank también por la pantalla… al igual que sus amigos campistas.

—¡ESO FUE TAN HERMOSO!— Dijo Afrodita llorando de la emoción.

—Y tan aterrador…— murmuró Percy con miedo solo de recordarlo… pero un beso en su mejilla de parte de su novio le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¡JODER VIEJO! Te complicas demasiado la vida…— dijo Momo. —Pero bueno, allá tú… vamos con la siguiente, ¡TAMBIÉN PARA PERCY!—

_**ES VERDAD QUE RECHAZASTE LA INMORTALIDAD, SIENDO EL AYUDANTE DE TU PADRE, DESPUÉS DE GANARLES A CRONOS, ¿POR QUÉ YA EN ESE MOMENTO TE GUSTABA ANNABETH?**_

Percy se quedó pensativo.

—Bueno… Al menos yo pensaba así— aclaró. —¡No lo supe sino hasta que ella me lo dijo!—

—Con todo lo que había pasado, la verdad es que yo tampoco sabía si él…— Annabeth se sonrojo. —…Me elegiría a mí—

Percy sonrió complacido solo de recordarlo, ella también.

—Pero cuando Rachel se convirtió en la oráculo supe…— continuaba. —…que él ya era todo mío—

Ambas amantes se tomaron de la mano.

—¡Pero bueno acaso nos volvimos todos unas hijas de afrodita!— crítico Momo.

La diosa enfureció demostrándolo con rayos de energía saliendo de su cuerpo.

—Ejem… vayamos con la siguiente pregunta— balbuceó nervioso. —Para Annabeth Chase—

_**¿ESTARÍAS DISPUESTA A CASARTE CON PERCY, AUN EN CONTRA DE LA VOLUNTAD DE TU MADRE?**_

Annabeth vio a Percy… y luego a su madre pensativa.

—¡SI!— respondió bastante ruborizada mientras que Percy se mostraba más contento de lo habitual… incluso sus amigos, Jasón, Pipper, Hazel y Frank, su padre Poseidón, el resto de los dioses (sobre todo Afrodita) y sus amigos del campamento.

Todos parecían soñar (y desear) ansiosos por ese mágico día.

El público enterneció, mientras Atenea no lo podía creer… de nada habían servido enviar a Hermes a que le enviara esa advertencia durante la guerra en el Olimpo, de nada había servido que hubiera votados dos veces en su contra en el consejo (la primera para destruirlo y la segunda para que se convirtiera en dios). Parecía que al final no podría impedir la relación de su hija con el cabeza de algas.

—Si, Si… muy tierno y todo eso— balbuceaba Momo. —Vamos con la sgte pregunta… para Percy

_**¿EN ALGÚN MOMENTO TE PLANTEASTE QUEDARTE CON CALYPSO, A MEDIDA QUE PASABAS TIEMPO CON ELLA?**_

Percy se sereno… y luego respondió seriamente.

—Si—

El público sofoco un grito.

—Pero luego entendí que eso hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte—

Para sorpresa del público Annabeth no se mostró molesta.

Momo arqueo una ceja intrigado, pero Percy habló de forma muy madura a continuación.

—En la vida debes saber cuándo debes elegir entre lo que es fácil…— dijo tomando luego de la mano a su novia. —… Y lo que es correcto—

Annabeth luego de sus palabras, lo beso apasionadamente olvidándose completo de que su madre en el público los veía anonadada.

—Y mi lugar era al lado de mis amigos luchando y defendiendo el Olimpo— dijo luego de separarse

Sus amigos… e incluso los dioses no podían lucir más orgullosos.

—Sí, si muy bonito…— se burlaba Momo. —Vamos con la siguiente pregunta para la Srta. Chase—

_**¿CUANDO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE PERCY? QUÉ FUE LO PRIMERO QUE PENSASTE EN ESE MOMENTO?**_

"_No puede ser…"_

Los campistas se rieron.

—¡Era re obvio!— señalo Will desde su butaca.

—¡Más claro que un mensaje Iris!— decía Connor.

—Había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta— dijo Katie.

Annabeth se sonrojo de vergüenza.

—¿Acaso era tan obvia?— intento defenderse.

—¡SI!— contestaron todos al unísono.

—Quien nada sabe nada teme…— le dijo Momo. —Ahora lo sabes, ¡OTRA PREGUNTA!—

_**¿QUE SENTISTE CUANDO TODOS PENSARON QUE PERCY HABÍA MUERTO DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA CUANDO LLEGARON AL FINAL DE LABERINTO?**_

Annabeth comenzó a encogerse en su silla como si estuviera entristecida de algo.

—¡¿Qué sucede Annie?!— Percy le pregunto curioso.

—Es que yo…— balbuceaba. —…me siento avergonzada—

Poseidón fue quien habló.

—¡¿Por qué?!—

Pregunto también curioso.

—Recuerdas cuando me secuestro el Dr. Spino…— le preguntó.

—¿La manticora?— balbuceó Percy. —Sí—

—¡¿Tu pensabas que había muerto?!— le pregunto.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamo él con la voz llena de coraje.

Pero oírlo responder así hizo que ella se deprimiera aún más.

—Cuando no volvías de la fragua de Hefesto— Narraba. —Y luego de la explosión yo…—

Comenzó a sollozar.

—Yo…—

Pero al ver como se le quebraba la voz Percy la abrazo tiernamente, ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho mientras todos les miraban… no necesito decir puesto que él había entendido todo, nunca la culpo ni se molestó con ella… ¿Cómo podría?, más bien pensó que el único con quien podría enojarse era consigo mismo por haberla hecho sufrir durante dos semanas… y aunque no se lo dijo ahí enfrente de todos se lo transmitió con ese simple abrazo.

—Tú nunca perdiste la fe en que yo estuviera viva… y rompiste las reglas arriesgando tu vida para ir a salvarme— Annabeth lloró recordando como si corazón salto de alegría cuando lo vio aparecer junto a las cazadores en el monte Tamalpais. —En cambio yo… —

—Ya no digas nada— le hablo él cariñosamente. —Lo único que importa… es que estamos juntos— le recordó.

—Gracias… Percy— Annabeth lloró un poquito más antes de recuperar la calma luego de recibir un beso de su novio antes de regresar a sus sillones.

Atenea no podía enojarse aunque quisiera, tal vez sea por la cantidad de miradas en el set en ese momento que enternecían con la pareja o porque en realidad no tenía nada que decir.

—Bueno, dejemos solo a los tortolitos por un rato…— decía mientras leía la tarjeta. —Porque la siguiente pregunta esta para… ¡NICO DI ANGELO!— Exclamo.

_**¿QUE PENSASTE AL VER A PERCY EN EL CAMPAMENTO ROMANO?**_

En la pantalla que mostraba la conexión satelital con el campamento Júpiter los romanos se revolvieron inquietos en sus sitios recordando como el chico les había mentido al decirles que nunca había conocido a los griegos.

—¡JODER, AHORA SI ESTOY FREGADO!— respondió.

Los romanos se rieron… su padre también, para sorpresa del público.

—Debiste pensarla mejor mi hijo— le dijo.

Nico alzo los hombros y las manos.

—¡Aun me la debes por no recordarme quien era cuando nos vimos!— le dijo Percy tronando los nudillos y relamiéndose ansioso mientras pensaba la mejor forma de hacerle pagar.

Nico trago saliva nervioso.

—Buena suerte con eso…— Momo le dijo. —…Pero hasta entonces podrías responderme esta otra pregunta?!—

_**¿QUÉ OPINAS DE LA COMIDA AZUL?**_

—¡Que NO es deliciosa!—

Todos se rieron, menos Percy y Poseidón… Atenea se puso de pie, tenía una mirada deliciosamente ingeniosa en sus ojos, de inmediato se vistió con una bata de laboratorio, se puso gafas elegantes de científica y levanto un tablero de datos de lo que parece un estudio… realizado por ella.

—Los consumidores prefieren los alimentos y las bebidas de color rojo, naranja y amarillo, y rechazan los colores sintéticos que no se encuentran de forma natural en el mercado. Así se desprende de una encuesta realizada por el grupo Nielsen entre 5.000 sujetos de diez países (Estados Unidos, México, Brasil, Reino unido, Francia, Polonia, Rusia, India China y Australia).  
De hecho, la comida de color azul o morado genera cierto rechazo, incluidas las gominolas, los caramelos y las bebidas y licores que son coloreados artificialmente con esta tonalidad. Los blancos y los verdes, sin embargo, sí suelen funcionar bien, algo que tiene muy en cuenta la industria alimentaria a la hora de seleccionar colorantes. Los expertos sugieren que uno de los _**motivos del rechazo al azul**_ es que en las comidas naturales pueden ser indicadores de que un alimento, por ejemplo la carne, se encuentra en mal estado, es tóxico o tiene hongos, lo que implica que **no nos sentará bien**.  
Por otra parte, un estudio reciente publicado en la revista _Journal of Consumer Research_ revelaba que el color de los alimentos influye en la percepción del sabor de los alimentos. En experimentos en los que se mantenía la dulzura de un zumo de naranja pero se alteraba su color, los investigadores observaron que cuanto más intenso era el color naranja más dulce percibían los sujetos su sabor—

Percy y Poseidón se arrinconaron de cuclillas en una esquina del set con un aura oscura de tristeza a su alrededor mientras garabateaban con un dedo en el suelo.

* * *

_En algún lugar de Nueva York…_

_Sally Jackson se arrincono en una esquina de la su sala con una aura oscura de tristeza a su alrededor garabateando el suelo su dedo mientras Paul a su alrededor intentaba animarla._

—_Sally mi amor, ¡¿qué te pasa?!— le pregunto._

_Luego de un silencio prolongado respondió._

—_No lo sé… pero de repente me siento muy PERO MUY triste—_

_Paul ladeo la cabeza a un costado confuso._

* * *

En el set…

—La siguiente pregunta… jejeje "Comida azul" jejeje… es para Thalia Grace— dijo Momo.

_**¿TE HAS ELECTROCUTADO A TI MISMA POR ACCIDENTE?**_

A la cazadora le empieza a temblar una ceja, como si estuviera mosqueada.

—Bueno…— balbuceaba. —¡SOLO FUE UNA VEZ!— Exclamo.

Travis y Connor comenzaron a reírse descaradamente mientras Thalia los asesinaba con la mirada, Momo se les unió en las risas antes de gritar…

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3…2…1…_

_Se ve el campamento en el pabellón comedor a los hermanos jugar con un pepino, cuando Thalia se les acerca (luciendo un poco cansada de su trabajo)._

—_¡¿Y ahora que están planeando?!— les interrogo_

—_Nada— dijo Travis._

—_Solo íbamos a comernos este pepino— añadió Connor._

_La cazadora alzo una ceja curiosa._

—_¿En serio?— Preguntó._

_Ambos sonrieron socarronamente… antes de mostrarla un simple e inocente pepino sobre una servilleta blanca._

—_¿Por qué brilla?— preguntó al ver como la verdura desprendía una luminiscencia verdosa que contrastaba muy bien con su color._

—_Es que…— decía Travis. —…Es uno muy especial— recalcó Connor._

—_Sabías que el pepino es bueno para la piel— le dijo Travis._

—_¡Y las ojeras!— dijo Connor al ver sus ojos._

—_Además de ser delicioso y nutritivo— volvió a decir Travis._

_Thalia miraba al pepino cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir, recordó que antes de venir al campamento había estado de cacería con la diosa en una región bastante alejada de Siberia y se habían quedado sin suministros por lo que decidieron que comerían cuando llegaran al campamento._

_Tal vez fue por eso que la verdura le pareció irresistible._

—_¡¿Acaso no van a comérsela?!—_

—_Para que veas que no somos tan malos…— dijo Travis._

—…_Te la vamos a regalar!—dijo Connor_

_Thalia quería desconfiar pero su estómago rugiendo derrumbo su fuerza de voluntad._

—_Bueno… pues gracias— dijo._

_Entonces acercó las manos a los extremos del pepino para llevárselo a la boca rápidamente… cuando al tocarlo sintió como 220 voltios de electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo buscando tierra._

_La cazadora se encendió como un árbol de navidad mientras la electricidad se acumulaba en sus manos, hasta finalmente explotar en una onda eléctrica que la disparo como una bala de cañón… dejándola en el suelo con espirales en lugar de ojos mientras los Stoll se destornillaban de la risa._

—_¡CAÍSTE!— gritaron removiendo la servilleta que cubría la base del pepinillo._

_Debajo de este había una pequeña batería de lámpara con dos electrodos conectados en los extremos bajos del pepinillo gracias a lo cual ella no pudo verlos, lo que explicaba además el brillo verdoso que la verdura tenía a causa de la reacción química del cloruro de sodio._

—_Te gusto el pepino— dijo Travis._

—_¡Cara de pino!— remato Connor._

* * *

—JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Thalia estaba roja de furia con pequeñas nubes negras y relampagueantes formándose a su alrededor… mientras los Stoll se reían a carcajadas con guantes de goma en las manos.

—JAJAJAJAJ Estos chicos son los mejores…— Momo alabó. —Entonces sabrán responder la siguiente pregunta—

_**¿A TRAVIS LO HAN PILLADO EN SUS TRAVESURAS, Y QUE CASTIGO RECIBIÓ?**_

TODO EL CAMPAMENTO SE RIO… en especial Katie. Mientras los gemelos se llevaban la mano a la cara avergonzados….

—¡Fue lo máximo!— exclamo Percy.

—Jamás vi que castigaran a alguien así— se rio Annabeth.

—Menos mal que lo grabe todo— dijo Will aguantando las risas.

—Y yo también…— dijo —¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3…2…1…_

_En la zona común había un ambiente festivo, ya que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Chris Rodríguez, el novio de Clarisse, y ella había convencido a todos de armar una fiesta mexicana improvisada con bebida, juegos y actividades de campamento regular… finalmente llegan a la mejor parte. _

_Romper la piñata._

—_Recuerdas que nos pediste que las piñatas tuvieran la forma de las cosas que menos te agradaran—_

_El latino asintió… y entonces le trajeron las tres piñatas en un carrito de lujo con una vara de madera de un metro como porra, la primera era la de un lestrigón (su monstruo menos favorito), el moreno se cubrió los ojos con una venda y alzo su vara golpeando con toda su fuerza, la piñata se partió en dos dejando caer varis artículos donados por la tienda del campamento (dulces, recuerdos, camisetas, etc.)._

—_Oigan, ¡¿alguno ha visto a Travis?!— señalo Connor recalcando que no lo había visto desde el desayuno pensando si le fue en su última broma a la cabaña de Apolo ._

_Ninguno lo sabía, aunque parecían reírse entre dientes de forma misteriosa._

_Luego vino la segunda piñata que tenía la forma de una dracaneae, la cual el mestizo cumpleañero aplasto con su vara con tremenda fuerza, Clarisse asentía orgullosa mientras el resto de los campistas se hacían bolita bajo está recogiendo lo que caía._

—_¡Ahora viene lo mejor!— dijo Percy._

_Y de inmediato apareció la tercera piñata… esta tenía la forma de un ciclope de un metro setenta que comenzaba a agitarse por el viento._

—_¡ROMPELA! ¡ROMPELA! ¡ROMPELA!—_

_Chris alzo su vara motivado por su barra brava y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas… pero no oyó nada, se quitó la venda y vio a la piñata aun intacta (y sacudiéndose un poco)._

—_¡¿Qué pasa Chris?!— le dijo Annabeth. —Acaso no dijiste que podías partir una piñata en dos de un solo golpe—_

_Los campistas comenzaron a abuchearlo y decirle que no podía._

—_¡¿Con que no eh?!— balbuceó envalentonado el hijo de Hermes._

_Alzo su vara y pego con aun más fuerza que antes, pero la piñata no se partía lo cual evidenció al quitarse la venda._

—_Qué diablos…—_

_Golpeo, golpeo y golpeo hasta quedarse sin aliento agachando la cabeza con las manos en las rodillas… y la piñata seguía ahí, magullada y raspada, pero seguía ahí._

—_¡AHORA SÍ YA ME…!— gritó._

_Luego levanto la vara tan alto y la bajo tan rápido que bien podría estar dando un mandoble con una espada, apunto hacia la cabeza de la piñata y estaba salió disparada hacia la izquierda hasta golpear en el rostro a Butch de la cabaña Iris._

—_¡Ninguna piñata se salva de mí!— dijo volteándose hacia sus amigos_

_Pero estos se reían sin control, otros parecían mirarlo a él con cierta satisfacción, mientras que los chicos de Apolo asintieron con la cabeza complacidos._

_Chris balbuceó extrañado para luego voltear hacia la piñata… entonces palideció. Dentro de ella (al haber partido su cabeza) vió a Travis Stoll con los ojos espiral, totalmente apaleado y entonces comprendió que la piñata era dura porque él estaba dentro._

—_¡Eso te enseñara a poner excremento encendido en nuestra puerta!— dijo Will dando los cinco a toda su cabaña mientras sostenía una cámara._

_El hijo de Hermes balbuceaba inentendible mente a causa del trauma craneal provocado por el latino._

* * *

En el set.

—¡Orale!— Exclamo Momo con miedo. —mejor suerte para la próxima muchacho—

Todos hicieron ademan de puño hacia Travis como advertencia.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— decía leyendo la tarjeta —¡GROVER UNDERWOOD! A quien tenemos lo tenemos en esta conexión vía Satelital directo desde la sabana africana cortesía de Aeolo el dios de los vientos—

La pantalla en la que se veía a los romanos se encoge en un cuadro PIP y se ve como señal principal a Grover de pie en las praderas del Serengeti con una manada de Ñus detrás de él.

—¡Hola amigos!— saludo animosamente.

—Te ves feliz G-man— le dice Percy.

—Es que acabo de salvar a unos compadres sátiros de ser cazados por unos mortales al confundirlos con Ñus—

—Te felicito amigo— dice Annabeth.

—Volvamos con la pregunta— Sugirió Momo.

_**¡¿ERES BUENO HACIENDO TRAMPA?!**_

El sátiro comenzó a lucir nervioso.

—Claro que no— respondió difícilmente. —Ni siquiera puedo jugar una partida de ajedrez con el Sr. D sin que me tiemblen las pezuñas—

El público rio.

—Pero no es tan difícil solo tienes que…— decía Momo.

Entonces comenzó a explicar el "MATE PASTOR" la forma (antigua) más rápida ganar cualquier partida de ajedrez, de una forma segura e impecable sorprendido a TODOS, que lo veían con la boca abierta.

—…y luego mover al rey para encerrar al alfil, lo acorralas con la torre y JAKE MATE!—

El público en silencio lo veía con los ojos en blanco.

—Veo que no es tan tonto ese payaso— murmuró Atenea para sí… aunque nunca lo reconocería.

—Bueno, vamos con la siguiente pregunta…— decía leyendo la tarjeta. —PARA NICO DI ANGELO!—

_**¿POR QUÉ PREFIERES LA COMPAÑÍA DE LOS NO-MUERTOS O FANTASMAS ANTES QUE LA DE UN HUMANO?**_

—Por qué no importa como los trates… ¡NUNCA LA VAS A PELAR!— explicaba. —Además si los ofendes no te pueden hacer nada… ¡PORQUE YA ESTAN MUERTOS!—

—UUUUH!— dijo el público.

El único que parecía estar de acuerdo era su padre.

—¡Ahora ven que tengo la razón!— dijo Hades.

—No siempre— dijo Nico.

—¡¿Por qué?!—

—Porque yo no estoy muerto padre—

El público se rio dejando al rey de los muertos en RÍDICULO!.

—GRRRR!—

—La próxima pregunta…!— decía Momo nervioso de ver al dios del infierno furioso. —Es para Annabeth Chase!—

_**¡¿ES CIERTO QUE NO TE GUSTABA LEER DE PEQUEÑA?!**_

—¡Claro que no!— dijo ella. —Aunque las letras se saltaran de la página cada vez que leía…— decía

—Y luego me diera cuenta de que solo podía leer bien el griego— balbuceó. —Y luego…—

Momo se rio, Annabeth frunció el ceño.

—Veamos que dice Percy al respecto— dijo mientras leía la tarjeta.

_**¡¿TE GUSTABA LEER DE PEQUEÑO A SEGUIDO?!**_

—Ni siquiera podía leer Auto ayuda para tontos sin que las letras me saltaran de la página— explico.

—Pero supongo que teníamos otras aficiones de pequeño— Señalo Momo.

Percy balbuceó nervioso.

—Tal vez…—

Momo se rio.

—Entonces podrías responder a esta otra pregunta—

_**¡¿SE TE MURIÓ ALGUN PEZ DE PEQUEÑO?!**_

Momo se reía ante la pregunta…

Pero de apenas término de decirla los ojos del mestizo balbuceó sollozante.

—¡Srta. Goldy!— Colocándose posición fetal antes de recibir un abrazo consolador de su novia.

El público estaba atónito y con los ojos en blanco, el héroe Olimpo tenía sus ojos llorosos y sollozaba como un niño chiquito mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal en su silla.

—Aunque estoy podría volver a provocarte un trauma psicológico emocional de por vida…— decía Momo. —¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3…2…1…_

_En el apartamento de Sally unos cuantos años antes, Gabe Ugliano el ex padrastro de Percy jugaba una importante de Póker con sus perezosos y grasientos amigos, pero por desgracia la mesita de la sala en la que jugaban se le rompió el trípode, pero como siempre el dueño de la tienda de electrodomésticos tenía un plan de respaldo._

—_¡Deja de moverte! Arruinas mi juego— le dijo a Percy bajo la mesa._

—_Si oloroso Gabe— le contestó sin ánimo fungiendo a modo de trípode improvisado sosteniendo la mesa con su cabeza de niño de 5 años._

—_Cuida tus modales sabandija…— le amenazó._

_Pero por la puerta aparece la buena de Sally regresando del trabajo, retirando inmediatamente a su hijo debajo de la mesa mientras lo reemplazaba con la caja vieja del televisor que guardaron para que sirviera de soporte para su mesa._

—_Quiero un pastel de carne, ahora— ordenó el gordo oxidado._

—_Si cariño— contesto con una sonrisa forzosa. —Me acompañas a la cocina Percy—_

_Una vez ahí y antes de ponerse el mandil para cumplir la petición de su recientemente nuevo marido aunque muy a su pesar saco una bolsita de agua y se la mostró a su hijo._

—_Tengo un regalo para ti— le dio._

_Era una pececilla dorada llamada Srta. Goldy (el nombre que le puso la tienda) y como Percy tenía 5 y todavía era un niño chiquito se maravilló con el obsequio, tomo al pez en su bolsa y lo miró con unos ojos soñadores y alegres ansioso de jugar con él._

—_¡GRACIAS MAMI!— le dijo._

_Unos días después ya en su habitación la pececilla nadaba alegre en el fondo de su pecera nueva, y Percy continuaba viéndola feliz… a continuación se vio un remix de video mostrando el tiempo que Percy disfruto con la pececilla (del tipo de esas películas de humor romántico) jugando con ella, alimentándola, hasta construyéndole un pequeño círculo de acrobacias y montándolo sobre una orilla de su pecera pequeña viéndola saltar a través del aro._

_Percy pasó un feliz año junto a su pececilla dorada hasta que cumplió los seis… Eso fue hasta que su madre y él decidieron ir de paseo a Montauk._

—_¡Ya estamos de vuelta!— dijo Sally al abrir la puerta y entrar con su hijo dejando el camaro en la cochera del edificio._

_El oloroso Gabe seguía sentado en su silla apestosa como si nunca se hubiera movido de ahí en todo el fin de semana, pero Percy lo ignoró y fue a su habitación a ver a su pececilla._

—_No pudiste al menos hacer a un lado las cosas de la sala— decía señalando la basura, ropa sucia, cartas de póker y paquetes de pizza y comida rápida tirados por doquier._

—_¡Mi sala, mis reglas!—_

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

_Escucharon gritar desde arriba, Sally subió apresurada y muy asustada cuando entro a la habitación de su hijo y lo vio observando con ojos llorosos su pecera… y a la Srta. Goldy flotando panza arriba._

—_¡SRTA GOLDY!—_

_En lugar de llorar, Sally se puso como una furia y bajo rápidamente… y lo siguiente que el niño oyó fue a su madre discutir y gritarle a su padrastro reclamándole por el pez muerto de su hijo y el porque no le alimento, luego el gordo grasiento le decía que si lo alimento con la lata que le dio._

—_¡Esto es detergente!— exclamo. —¡CONFUNDISTE LA COMIDA DEL PEZ CON DETERGENTE!—_

_Pero el cínico y sinvergüenza le importo un rábano… _

_Mientras que arriba solo quedaba un pequeño (pero al final poderoso) niño llorando desconsoladamente por su pececilla dorada muerta._

* * *

—BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

El público entero comenzó a llorar…

Los DIOSES (menos ares),

—Snif… ¡PERO QUE TRISTEEE!— exclamo afrodita llorando.

—Snif…¡SI!— decía Artemisa.

— Snif…¡POBRECITO!— añadió Hestia.

— Snif…¡ERA TAN BUENO!— dijo Apolo.

— Snif…¡RECUERDAS COMO JUGABAN!— dijo Hermes.

El campamento (sobre todo Clarisse).

— Snif…¡QUE PENA!— dijo Katie Gardiner.

— Snif…¡ERA TAN BONITO!— dijo Will Solace.

— Snif…¡EXTRAÑO A LA PECECILLA DE PERCY!— Sollozó Travis.

— Snif…YO TAMBIÉN BUAAA!— Lloró Connor.

Los romanos…

— Snif…¡POBRECITA GOLDY!— dijo Frank.

— Snif…¡ES TAN TRISTE!— Dijo Reyna aunque guardando la compostura.

— Snif…¡NO LE DI DE COMER SU RUBI A ARION HOY!— decía Hazel para luego salir de la pantalla hacia los establos.

Las ninfas, las náyades, las dríades, los sátiros… incluso Momo.

—V-Vamos c-con la siguiente pe-pregunta!— tartamudeaba sollozante. —PARA ANNABETH CHASE!

_**¡¿QUÉ OPINAS DE CALYPSO Y EL LAZO DE LUNA?!**_

—¡Qué es muy bonita!— dijo ella

Todos arqueron una ceja.

—La planta, no ella— aclaró.

El público balbuceó un ¡Ah!

—Es plateada y brillante a la luz de la luna… y sus pétalos brillan como diamantes— explico. —Algo muy bonito de observar cada vez que Percy y yo subimos a su habitación cuando se va la electricidad por algún rayo perdido de Zeus—

Atenea lucía escandalizada mientras que Percy sonreía como contento por su respuesta, y más contento aún de que no estallara en un frenesí de ira contenida e incontrolable… aunque si no fuera por la ayuda de su amiga Briares su madre sí que lo haría con gusto.

—De acuerdo…— balbuceó Momo no muy seguro. —…Vayamos con la siguiente pregunta, Percy Jackson—

_**¡¿QUE APUESTA PERDISTE PARA TENER QUE PELEAR CON CLARISSE?!**_

—A veces me lo pregunto yo también…— se excusó. —…NO SE CÓMO HICISTE PARA CONVENCER A QUIRÓN DE ESO!— le crítico.

La hija reía cínicamente en su silla del público.

—Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando lo quiero— explico.

—¡Cómo debe ser!— exclamo Ares desde su trono en el público.

—¡Oye Percy ya te sientes mejor!— decía leyendo la tarjeta.

—Bueno… vayamos a la siguiente pregunta!— decía leyendo la tarjeta. —Para Percy Jackson!—

_**¡¿COMO FUE EL DÍA EN EL QUE SE CONFESO A ANNABETH?!**_

Percy se rascaba detrás de la cabeza ruborizada.

—¡Debieron verlo!— murmuró Annabeth riendo divertidamente.

Todo el campamento también comenzó a reírse…

—Ahora tienen la oportunidad— dijo Momo. —¡CORRAN LA CINTA!

* * *

_3…2…1…_

—_El día siguiente a la confesión de Percy—_

_El sol brillaba, los mestizos se levantaban… y el pabellón comedor._

_Percy Jackson el héroe del Olimpo lucía la sonrisa más idiota que hayan visto, con los ojos soñadores y la boca entreabierta mientras todos se burlaban en silencio al verlo sentado en la mesa de Poseidón como un tonto enamorado mientras las hijas de afrodita cuchicheaban entre sí sobre el nuevo romance del campamento._

_En la arena duelo, el mismo tonto enamorado sonreía como idiota mientras los campistas más jóvenes lo golpeaban con sus espadas como si fuera otro maniquí de práctica más, luego en la galera de tiro, Travis y Connor empujaron al campista enamorado a la línea de tiro y los campistas se divertían disparándole flechas que rebotaban en su piel de acero mientras este aún sonreía idiotizado._

_Luego en el lago de canoas el mismo tonto campista enamorado sonriendo como idiota flotaba solitario en su cabaña mientras los botes de los demás remaban a su alrededor superándolo una y otra vez, pero al atardecer se dieron cuenta de que todavía seguía ahí solitario._

_Finalmente a la hora de la cena el mismo campista volvía quedar solo en su mesa sonriendo enamoradamente, hasta que Annabeth Chase aparece a su lado y le da un tierno en la mejilla._

—_¡Hola de nuevo chica lista!— la saludó animadamente despertando del trance estuporoso en el que había estado todo el día._

—_Ya era de que despertaras— reía ella recordando como lució durante todo el día._

—_Quieres ir al lago esta noche?!— le preguntó._

—_Seguro—_

* * *

—Y luego dicen que el amor es una enfermedad— añadió Momo. —Ahora otra para Percy!—

_**¿CUAL DE TUS MISIONES TE GUSTO MÁS? ¿Y CUAL TE ASUSTO MÁS? ¿POR QUÉ?**_

—Sin duda tiene ser que la del dragón de bronce— respondió él. —Porque entramos a una madriguera de hormigas súper desarrolladas que hércules mato en el pasado arriesgándonos a sufrir las más horrible y dolorosa de las muertes y todo por ir en busca de una cabeza de dragón de bronce que luego unimos a su cuerpo mientras yo hacía de carnada viviente…—

Percy inhala profundamente antes de casi perder el aliento ante tan larga explicación.

Momo arqueo una ceja.

—Supongo que esa es la parte mala…— dijo. —…Y la parte buena—

—Pude ver los fuegos artificiales con Annabeth— sonrió sonrojado.

Annabeth se ruborizo recordando que fue ella la que lo invitó.

—Se portó muy valiente ante ese dragón— ella dijo sonriente. —Se lo merecía no—

Atenea se revolcaba en su asiento.

—Entonces no te hará muy feliz la sgte pregunta— decía al tiempo que sacaba la última tarjeta. —para Percy!—

_**¿ALGUNA VEZ TE PLANTEASTE SALIR CON RACHEL COMO ALGO MAS QUE ÁMIGOS?**_

Después de una pausa contesto.

—…No—

Pese a su respuesta la oráculo le saludo amistosamente desde su silla.

—Descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte— le dijo.

Annabeth se aferró al brazo de su novio al ver esto como si aún sintiera que la mortal se lo pudiera arrebatar.

—Bueno… al menos defiendes lo que es tuyo— dijo Momo sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de Atenea. —…Eso se respeta!—

—Y la última pregunta de la noche es para…— volvió a decir. —PERCY JACKSON!—

_**¿COMO TE SENTIRÍAS SI TUVIERAS UNA HERMANA, Y COMO LA TRATARÍAS.?**_

—¡De hecho tengo un poco de miedo de que llegue ese día!— exclamo.

El público se sorprendió pero Poseidón le sonreía de forma insinuosa.

—¿Sera por pensar en la clase de hermano que serías…?— preguntaba Momo. —¿…O por qué no quieres ceder tu puesto como el favorito de papi?—

Percy se ruborizo de vergüenza mientras el público se reía.

—¡No tienes por qué sentirte celoso sesos de alga!— le dijo su novia muy cariñosamente.

—¡¿Mira quién lo dice?!— él le crítico.

—Solo míranos a Malcom y a mí—

Malcolm alzo los dos pulgares sonrientes para su hermanita.

—Quizás no sea tan malo— finalmente añadió viendo a Malcolm y luego a Annabeth. —Si así fuera entonces trataría de ser el mejor hermano que pueda!—

Poseidón asintió orgulloso.

—Aunque no tenga ni p*** de cómo serlo— añadió.

El público se rió mientras Poseidón ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡Y ESO FUE TODO POR ESTA NOCHE!— exclamo. —por fin…— se quejó por lo bajo.

—Pero antes de terminar… una última pregunta para todos aquí presentes!—

Todo el mundo alzo una ceja.

_**¡¿saben que es 69 y 1313?!**_

Todo el mundo quedo pensativo por un largo rato… menos Afrodita quien se reía picaronamente.

—¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?!— le dijeron Atenea y Artemisa.

—¡¿QUIEREN SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?!— les pregunto a todos.

Todos asintieron

"Y les dijo lo que significaba" (Una palabrita que empieza con "K" y termina con "A")

—¡BLUEEEGH!— exclamaron todo el personal femenino.

—¡WOW!— exclamaron todo el personal masculino.

Zeus se quedó pensativo preguntándose se podía aplicar "eso" la próxima baje de juerga a la tierra… igual Poseidón.

—NOS VEREMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO EMOCIONANTE Y CANDENTE PROGRAMA DE SU SHOW FAVORITO— añadió. —Pero para despedirnos un último mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores…—

* * *

**¿Estás cansado de ser un debilucho?**

(se ve a un mestizo flacucho caminar frente a la cámara en el campamento mientras los demás se burla de su flaqueza…)

**¿Quieres sacar músculo para impresionar a las ninfas? **

(Al caminar en el bosque intenta impresionar a unas ninfas pero estas se conviertan en arboles nada más verlo)

**¡Ven al gimnasio **_**A_tlas**_**! **

(Aparece el mestizo escalando una montaña BIEN alta)

**¡Situado en lo alto del monte Tamalpais! **

(Se ve al mestizo casi sin aire llegar a la entrada del gimnasio donde lo recibí el titán Prometeo)

**Tenemos todo tipo de ejercicios. **

(Se ve al mestizo entrenar en miles de máquinas… pero al parecer no llega a ninguna parte.

**Y para aquellos que busquen algo nuevo y con lo que sacar músculo al instante... **

(Prometeo lleva a su cliente a…)

**¡TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SUJERTAR EL CIELO EN SUS PROPIOS HOMBROS! **

(se ve al Titan Atlas posando para la cámara con el cielo en su shombros)

**No querrás dejar pasar esta oportunidad ¡VEN Y APÚNTATE!**

(se ve al mestizo tomar el lugar de Atlas y cargar el cielo en sus espaldas, y al final logra… saliendo con enormes músculos)

**Advertencia: no nos hacemos cargo de los efectos secundarios de sujetar el cielo tales como: pelo canoso, posible aplastamiento y/o encogimiento de las articulaciones, y la muerte.**

(se ve a los flacuchentos amigos que se burlaban de él en el campamento acudir al gimnasio en intentar cargar el cielo poniéndoseles el pelo canoso, otros lo logran pero otros son aplastados como moscas contra el suelo)

**¡FELIZ EJERCICIO!**

(Aparece Atlas MUY FELIZ hablando ante la cámara mientras otro mestizo carga el cielo a sus espaldas)

* * *

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…"_

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!.**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

* * *

**SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO!**

**Agradezcan**** la última pregunta a _Liss1357_**

**No olviden enviar sus preguntas n-n**

**Hasta la próxima!.**

**P.S. Estaré muy ocupado esta semana así que conmigo será hasta el domingo.**


	4. Programa Nº3

**_ADVERTENCIA: El show de esta noche tiene rated M debido a algunas "Preguntas candentes" de algunos "televidentes"._**

**_Ya estais advertidos. XD_**

* * *

_En los elíseos…_

— ¡Vengan pronto, ya va a empezar!— dijo Charles cerrando luego la puerta de la pequeña pero hermosa casa blanca con techo de color rojo.

Una joven pero hermosa chica se levantó del pequeño jardín que arreglaba tirando las tijeras, los guantes y el sombrero para el sol que llevaban.

—Ya voy— dijo Silena sonriente pero a la vez llamando a otro chico que pasaba cerca.

Castor vio como la que fue hija de Afrodita lo llamaba amablemente, a su lado caminaba Lee Fletcher sonriente aceptando también la invitación no se había dado cuenta de la hora, ya iba a comenzar su programa favorito.

—Oye tú, ¡ven!— el que fuera hijo de Hermes otro chico de cabello negro y una cicatriz en el ojo.

— ¿Para qué?— le pregunto Ethan Nakamura.

—Ya va a comenzar nuestro programa—

El antiguo hijo Némesis que se reveló a Cronos también sonrió y se dispuso a seguirlos al edificio.

Silena iba a ser la última cuando vio a otras dos de sus amigas pasar por la calle.

—Oigan chicas, no quieren reírse un rato— les comentó.

Zoe Nightshade y Bianca di Angelo se miraron y asintieron corriendo hacia la casa.

El grupo entero mestizos que habían vivido una vida ejemplar y sacrificado como héroes se reunió en el pequeño pero como salón de estar de la casa que Charles y Silena se habían ganado en el paraíso en el inframundo y encendieron el gigantesco televisor de 60 pulgadas frente a ellos.

* * *

"_Y bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito…"_

**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!**

"_Con ustedes su presentador favorito… El Dios de la Risa, ¡MOMO!"_

* * *

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de sillas y la mesa del espectador, en la mesa aparece Momo en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

— ¡HOLA DE NUEVO INMORTALES!— Dijo mientras hacía aparecer mágicamente sus tarjetas… —ESTA NOCHE TENEMOS UN PROGRAMA QUE LOS HARA DESAPARECER… ¡DE LA RISA!—

El panel de invitados se encontraba en fila sobre sus asientos listos, o más o menos, para las preguntas de los "televidentes"

—Y RECUERDEN QUE AHORA LA SEÑAL DE NUESTRO ESTUDIO LLEGA HASTA EL INFRAMUNDO, HASTA LOS MISMISIMOS ELISEOS— Comentó. —PARA QUE SU ESTANCIA SEA ¡MÁS! PLACENTERA AÚN—

Percy recordó aquella vez que vio de lejos el paraíso en el inframundo recordando el estilo tipo urbanización con casas de estilo griego y romano, luego pensó que clase de ridículo haría esta noche y que para colmo ellos verían.

—Y bien, la primera pregunta es para…— decía mientras leía la tarjeta. —PERCY JACKSON—

El mestizo rodo los ojos nerviosamente.

—Cómo siempre…—

_**¡¿CUAL FUE LA AMENAZA DE ATENEA QUE MÁS TE ASUSTO…?! **_Momo se detuvo al ver el rostro del Percy…

Percy le dirigió una mirada agria a la diosa y luego habló.

—Esa fue sin duda el cuarto del miedo— afirmó el mestizo mientras le ensombrecían los ojos.

Todo el campamento arqueó una ceja, Annabeth miraba a su mamá indignada pero la diosa alzo la vista al techo del set mientras silbaba inocentemente.

— ¡¿Mamá?!— la rubia confrontó.

La diosa sudaba nerviosa sin bajar la mirada, luego vio a Percy quien se abrazaba los hombros para contener un escalofrió que le subía y bajaba su espalda ante la traumática experiencia.

—Calma mi niña, que aquí tengo la prueba— Momo le dijo con un tono de voz cubano. — ¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

Atenea arrugó la frente pensando de dónde diablos grababa el dios esas cosas.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En una habitación oscura y fría, con una tina de baño sucia y mohosa, las paredes de baldosas agrietadas, y una entrada con una puerta de metal corrediza… había un mestizo._

_Este se encontraba recostado en el piso con la cabeza apoyada a una tubería oscura sobresaliente, la grieta en el techo escayolado sobre él dejo caer una gota de agua sucia que cayó entre ceja y ceja despertándolo, se estrujo los ojos por un momento antes de enfocar bien donde estaba._

— _¿Dónde estoy?— Balbuceó recordando que hace unas horas había dejado a su novia en la puerta del internado escuela en donde se alojaba en Nueva York._

_Intento levantarse cuando sintió que algo le aprisionaba el pie, al verlo tenía un grillete pero no pudo ver bien el color por la tenue oscuridad, unido a una cadena a la pata oxidada y soldado a la tina._

— _¿Qué demonios?— murmuró._

_Observó de reojo la habitación, le vino una sensación familiar, como la de cierta película…_

— _¿Hola?—_

_No hubo respuesta._

— _¡HOLA!—_

_Examino la tina y vio una pequeña grabadora y una cinta en el piso que tenía escrito en la etiqueta… "REPRODUCEME"_

_Lo puso en la pequeña grabadora y le puso Play._

"_Hola Percy" dijo una voz gruesa y distorsionada. "Quiero jugar un juego…"_

_Percy se puso como furia._

—_Haber ya basta…— exclamo. — ¡SUFICIENTE ATENEA!—_

_Pero la cinta no dejo de tocar acusándole unas actividades recientes muy indecorosas, Percy pensaba que seguramente esto se debía a que se sumergió en el lago de Central Park con Annabeth para una flamante sesión de besos en el fondo antes de devolverla a su cuarto en el internado que alquilaba luego de la cita que tuvieron._

_Luego se llevó la mano al bolsillo y encontró su fiel bolígrafo el cual destapo para hacer aparecer a Riptide, pero fue en vano ya que no pudo cortar el grillete en su tobillo porque estaba hecho de bronce celestial también._

"_Si quieres salir tendrás que recuperar la llave" dijo la grabación._

_Percy echo una ojeada de nuevo al cuarto._

—_Oh sí, ¡NO ME DIGAS!, y donde se supone que voy a sacar…—_

_De pronto un plato con una paleta rosa fue deslizado desde debajo de la puerta de metal corrediza, Percy la tomo para examinarlo y vio que había una pequeña llave de bronce celestial adentro._

— _¿Entonces para conseguir la llave tengo que comerme la paleta?— interrogó. —Hay pero que reto más…— decía mientras metía la paleta en su boca._

_Pero apenas le dio una lamida su lengua comenzó a arder y a picar._

— _¡BLUEEEEGH!— exclamo. — ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?—_

"_La paleta está hecha de salsa tabasco"._

— _¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estas…?—_

_La grabación se rio._

_Pasó una hora pero Percy apenas chupo la mitad del dulce picante rindiéndose, su mente le daba vueltas por el picor así que decidió pegar los ojos un rato... quiza mañana noten su ausencia y la entrometida de Atenea lo deje ir._

* * *

—Para cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación sin recordar como llegué— finalizo de decir el hijo de Poseidón.

La única que se molestó de veras fue Afrodita.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A JUGAR CON EL POBRE ASÍ?— le reclamo a la diosa de la sabiduría.

Atenea rodaba los ojos inocentemente.

— ¡Pruébalo…!— le dijo suspicaz y sonriente.

La diosa del amor puso los ojos en blanco, no podía ganarle en su propio juego, mas Atenea reía socarronamente mientras Poseidón miraba cautelosamente a Annabeth imaginando que dos dioses podían jugar el mismo juego.

La rubia alzo una ceja intrigada y algo nerviosa por la mirada del dios fija en ella.

— ¡Oh… pero que tonto soy!— exclamo Momo, pero ningún se sorprendió. —Me falto terminar de decir la pregunta.

_**¡¿…Y LA QUE EN PEOR ESTADO TE DEJO UNA VEZ CUMPLIDA?!**_

Todo el campamento comenzó a reírse en sus asientos.

— ¡Esa fue sin duda el ataque de la lechuza loca!— dijo él.

Katie Gardiner se rio. —Fue muy divertido—

Will Solace también. —Nunca vi algo parecido—

Leo Valdez dijo. — ¿De qué hablan?—

Travis añadió. —Percy olía tan mal…—

Connor finalizo. —Sin mencionar los picotazos—

Momo señalo la pantalla mientras Annabeth se avergonzaba del actuar de su madre.

—Agradezco a los gemelos Stoll por proporcióname el video— dijo. — ¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Todos en el pabellón comedor reían… aunque lo hacían en silencio y tratando de que el hijo de Poseidón no se diera cuenta, y es que en su mesa él estaba intentando desayunar, pero algo se le impedía además de haberse propuesto la meta de fastidiarle el día._

_Y la razón de su dolor de cabeza, era una lechuza._

_Así es, una lechuza que desde que se levantó esa mañana se había posado en su cabeza y no se iba, otra… ¿broma?, ¿Desquite? Percy no sabía que ponerle a las jugaditas de la madre de su novia que se habían vuelto más frecuentes, el pan de ese día era un búho blanco de pecho café que picoteaba su cabeza a ratos._

_Prácticamente se había vuelto la comidilla del campamento… hasta el punto que al saludarlo decían. _

—_Hola Percy…— decían mirándole. —…Lechuza de Percy— decían mirando al ave en su cabeza._

_Y no solo eran picotazos no… sino que además el pájaro se hacía espectaculares y malolientes gracias en sus hombros, pronto no quedarían camisetas limpias en su guardarropas… tanto él como Annabeth habían intentado quitársela, pero el ave se alejaba y volvía tenazmente como la voluntad de la diosa en fastidiarlo._

_Un día Percy colgó una hamaca en el pórtico de su cabaña para intentar dormir, pese a las picotazos a los cuales se había acostumbrado pudo pegar los ojos, pero no contaba con la audacia de los Stoll quienes se acercaron sigilosamente como cuando hurtan algo de la tienda del campamento, ambos observaron a la lechuza que a ratos le daba un pequeño picotón en la frente que ni eso lo despertaba, cosa con la que contaban._

— _¡Lo tienes listo!— dijo Travis._

—_Por supuesto— señalo Stoll._

_Los hijos de Hermes se acercaron a la hamaca de Percy, vieron primero a la lechuza que picoteaba y luego la entrepierna de Percy, a la cual pusieron pegamento mágico con cuidado y luego… vertieron una montaña de granos de maíz fresco, alejándose en la más incontrolable de las risas._

_La lechuza que estaba en su cabeza, poso sus vidriosos ojitos en su apetitoso premio… se acercó dando saltitos hasta quedar frente a su alimento._

_Y mordió._

—_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!—_

_Lo siguiente que vio el campamento fue al héroe del Olimpo correr de un lado para otro frenético sosteniendo esa cosa emplumada entre sus piernas, cuando paso por la cabaña de Afrodita, Drew Tanaka la antigua consejera, Lacy y Mitchell lo vieron._

—_Miren, es "Harry y Hedwig"— bromeó Mitchell._

— _¿Que esta haciendo?— pregunto Lacy._

—_Y por qué tiene una lechuza en su…—_

_Las dos hijas de Afrodita se sonrojaron mientras que el muchacho de afrodita arrugaba la cara de miedo y de dolor._

* * *

—JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA— rio todo el público.

Los dioses que era la primera vez que veían aquello, las criaturas mitológicas al verlo hacer el ridículo, y los campistas al recordar de nuevo ese gracioso día del verano al que solo faltaron unos cuantos votos para usarlo de tema en sus cuentas.

Percy no sabía si sentirse avergonzado por el hecho o furioso con la diosa, ninguna parecía conveniente… pero su novio le agarró de la mano consoladoramente esbozando una sonrisa de perdón a nombre de su madre.

—JE JEEE! JE JEEE! JE JEEE! Hay que ver lo que "aguanta" el hombre por amor— gimoteó. —Vamos con la siguiente pregunta… ¡PARA LOS STOLL!—

Los hermanos muy sonrieron nerviosos entre el asiento de uno en el público y otro en el de los invitados.

_**USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES BROMISTAS DEL CAMPAMENTO… **_

—Owww! ¡Muchas gracias!— dijo Travis desde los invitados.

—Es un honor para nosotros aceptar ese título— dijo Connor haciendo una pantomima de recibir una estatuilla.

Momo arqueó una ceja picaronamente.

_**PERO… ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ HAN HECHO LA CLÁSICA BROMA DE ESPIAR EN LA DUCHA DE LAS CHICAS?!**_

Todas las mujeres arrugaron las hojas del programa del show al oír esto, más de 70 miradas asesinas se posaron sobre los Stoll esperando que "negaran" lo que lo campistas no sabían y no habían visto

— ¡¿C-CLARO QUE NO?!— se defendió Travis al sentir la mirada de Katie encima suyo.

— ¿Q-Qué p-piensan que s-somos? Un p-par d-de perv-vertidos de c-closet— tartamudeó Connor temeroso, sabiendo lo que se venía.

— ¡Ah no!— dijo Momo. —Pero este video dice lo contrario— añadió dándole la razón al hijo de Hermes.

Todas las chicas rompieron los folletos del programa antes de que momo gritara.

— ¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

_3… 2… 1…_

_Campamento Mestizo, Baño de chicas, 10:55 p.m._

_La imagen muestra a los gemelos Stoll minutos antes de apagarse las luces del campamento pasar por el baño de chicas y colocar una pequeña cámara Marca Hermes en una esquina estratégica de las duchas, lo último que se ve es a los gemelos riendo y escapando._

_Luego la imagen paso al primer plano de la cámara._

—_Aw! Ya quiero probar el agua caliente…— dijeron las niñas de afrodita, las primeras de la mañana en conseguir una ducha, envueltas en unas toallas._

—_Gracias a la alianza de nuestra cabaña con Atenea fue que nos ganamos esta bendición de los dioses— dijo la otra._

_Toda la cabaña entro enseguida buscando su sitio en las duchas, entonces todas se "quitaron las toallas"… para después ponerse a charlar._

—_Viste a Travis a y Connor caer del rocódromo— dijo Drew Tanaka mientras se tallaba los hombros._

—_Se lo merecen por molestar a todos— balbuceo Lacy sin saber que eran grabadas en video mientras se tallaba las caderas_

En el set

Las chicas que se reconocieron en la cinta enrojecieron hasta la médula, mientras los dioses (sobre todo los hombres) no quitaban los ojos de la pantalla casi babeando.

—Qué "bien formadas" están tus hijas afro— le dijo en cumplido Apolo.

—Están más buenas que la "Helenización **(1)**"— añadió Hermes.

Atenea y Artemisa por su parte estaban aborreciendo lo que pasaba…

_Minutos después entraron las hijas de Deméter acomodando su lugar en las cabinas individuales, luego de que "quitaran la toalla", comenzaron a hablar._

—_Las fresas nos están quedando estupendas— dijo Miranda mientras se pasaba champo en su largo pelo café._

—_Si… grandes y jugosas— añadió Katie mientras se frotaba los pechos._

—_Oye, ya hablaste con Travis— le dijo su hermana de forma pícara._

— _¿No sé de qué hablas?— negó rotundamente su hermana y consejera sin percatarse de que su piel se ponía roja_

_Aunque no Miranda no sabía si era por la vergüenza o el agua caliente._

En el set Travis desviaba la miraba de la pantalla hacia el público olvidando que todas las chicas querían quemarlo vivo, igual a su hermano quien comenzaba a ser rodeado por alguna de ellas, luego vio al palco de los dioses lujuriosos, excepto su padre quien le veía picaronamente.

_Luego les toco a las niñas de Apolo entra, una vez dentro de sus cubículos y luego de "quitarse las toallas" comenzaron a hablar._

—_Oye Kayla, tu técnica con el arco mejora maravillosamente— le dio el cumplido una de sus hermanas mientras se pasaba jabón por los brazos y el vientre._

—_Gracias Sheila, tú también— dijo la hermana de Will quien pasaba las manos sobre sus nalgas._

En el palco de los dioses.

—Oye sobrino…— le decía Poseidón a Apolo. —Creo que tus niñas no tienen nada que envidiarle a las de Afro—

—Todas son geniales— alardeó. — ¡CÓMO YO!—

_Después entraron las hijas de Ares y se quitaron las toallas… fue como ver a las amazonas tomar una ducha grupal, y no hablo de las amazonas delgadas y atléticas que viven junto a la hermana de Reyna, sino a las que Hollywood imagino… ya saben a las robustas y con bastante físico._

En el set Clarisse ya empuñaba a Maimer, su lanza eléctrica, apuntando a ambos hermanos.

_Una de las chicas llamo la atención de Clarisse._

—_Mira eso— le dijo una de sus hermanas. —Pero que delgaducha eres hermana— señalando a una de las nuevas hijas de Ares cuyo físico era más delgado que el de la mayoría de sus compañeras._

_La consejera se acercó y comenzó a manosear a su compañera._

—_Mira esta flacidez— le dijo señalando "ciertas" partes de su cuerpo. —Quiero que hagas 100 lagartijas cada noche antes de dormir para arreglar eso—_

_Intimidada más por su físico que por la autoridad de la consejera, la campista novata aceptó._

En el set le sangraba la nariz a todos los chicos del campamento, mientras que el Palco de invitados Percy desviaba la miraba aunque por los vellos erizados y las cejas inquietas quería ver a la pantalla, por su parte Pipper tomo trozo de tela largo y enrollo toda la cabeza del pretor para salvar su inocencia, pero Momo simplemente balbuceó un ¡Por favor!

Hasta que un par de voces familiares para los chicos llamaron su atención.

—_Necesito un baño— dijo Annabeth_

—_Yo también— dijo Pipes._

_Ambas mestizan entraron a las duchas._

Atenea parecía una Hoguera viviente, mientras que Afrodita se reía simpática y tímidamente como una colegiala mientras veía al hijo de Zeus y de Poseidón quienes no aguantaron más la curiosidad y vieron la pantalla.

—_Iras con Percy a ver los fuegos artificiales— le pregunto Pipper mientras se restregaba el "exuberante pecho"._

—_Por supuesto— respondió. —Supongo que Jasón y tú también— guiño mientras se lavaba sus largas y sensuales piernas._

_Ella se sonrojo._

Las caras de sus novios estaban más rojas que las vacas sagradas de Apolo.

Las náyades desde sus lugares alzaban las pancartas y gritaban como gatas en celo al hijo de Poseidón que puede "nadar con ellas" cuando quiera, mientras que las auras de viento le mandaban besitos en el aire al hijo de Júpiter poniéndose rojas además de gritarle que les gustaría que él las "llevara al cielo" pronto.

Pero sus novias no sabían de qué enfadarse, si por el coqueteo de las ninfas o la bromita de la cámara, aun así estaban más enojadas que una furia.

Mientras que en el palco de los dioses Briares luchaba por controlar a Atenea quien echaba fuego por todos los orificios, aunque no sabían a quien quería asesinar, si a Percy por atreverse a ver a su hija como ella la trajo al mundo, o a los Stoll por haber permitido eso.

Los Stoll por su parte fueron rodeados en una esquina del set por todas las campistas armadas con espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, arcos, flechas y todas las armas antiguas que puedas imaginar, listas para impartir justicia a diestra y siniestra.

—Ejem… escuchen chicas— decía Travis.

—…P-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo— suplico Connor.

Todas se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

—Sí…— afirmaba Katie. —…Todas acordamos enviarlos al inframundo ahora mismo—

Pero antes de comenzar el linchamiento los gritos de exaltación de los dioses y criaturas divinas llamaron su atención.

_Luego las cazadoras de Artemisa entraron a los baños_

_Aun con sus toallas encima el grupo de mortales, mestizas, ninfas y demás seres divinos con su andar y figura ya comenzaba a calentar al público, en especial a los dioses y las criaturas mitológicas._

—_Necesitamos con un urgencia un baño, ¿no lo creen chicas?— dijo Thalia._

_Todas asintieron._

— ¡OH NO!— Exclamo Artemisa. — ¡CLARO QUE NOOOO!—

Luego chasqueó los dedos… y antes de que la primera de las cazadoras se quitara la toalla.

— ¡Pipper…! PIPPER!— exclamo Jasón agitando los brazos frenéticos.

— ¡Annabeth…! ! ! ! NO VEO NADA!— Exclamo el mestizo también agitando los brazos.

—¡ESTOY CIEGO!— exclamo Will Solace desde su asiento en el público.

—¡TAMBIÉN YO!— dijo Leo.

—¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?— Exclamo Pólux.

Afrodita protestó.

—¡Aw! ¿Qué mala eres?— dijo. —LOS HAS DEJADO CIEGOS—

_**¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!**_

A pesar de la ceguera temporal lo único que podían oír eran los gritos de lujuria y excitación de los dioses, además del sonido de las duchas chorreando en el video, la niña había enceguecido a todos en el set, incluyendo a los monstruos, mientras pasaba la parte de las cazadoras en el video.

Finalmente una vez acabada la cinta, la niña diosa volvió a chasquear los dedos y la luz volvió a los ojos de todos.

—¡Eso fue aterrador!— dijo Percy.

—Sí— Jasón asintió.

—Joder, nos perdimos la mejor parte— dijo Will.

—Qué pena hombre— dijo Leo tratando de imaginar cómo lucirían las cazadoras.

Los chicos les preguntaron a las chicas como fue, la mayoría de ellas les amenazó pero algunas solo sonreían divertidamente, Percy y Jasón vieron que los rostros de sus novias se veían algo ruborizados luego de ver la última parte del video.

Mientras que en una esquina las chicas que rodeaban a los gemelos Stoll se distrajeron al ver la cinta, así que cuando voltearon vieron que los hijos de Hermes responsable de todo ese barullo escapaban hacia la salida trasera del set.

—¡ATRAPENLOS!—

—VOLVEREMOS CON MÁS PREGUNTAS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES…— señalo Momo totalmente rojo por lo que vio.

* * *

**¿Estás cansado de que no poder conquistar a ninguna chica, ninfa o ser mitológico?**

[Aparece un semidiós pequeño y flacucho caminando por la zona común]

**¿Estás cansado de que no poder impresionar a la chica que te gusta? **

[Se lo ve varias intentando ligar con chicas de todas las cabañas pero sin resultados]

**¿Estás cansado de que tu chica se burle de tu estilo y que no te dé ni la hora? **

[Se ve al mismo Mestizo preguntando la hora a las niñas de afrodita, pero ella se ríen de su mal gusto de vestir)]

**¡Pues ven a **_**APOLO-STYLE**_**! **

[Se ve un lujoso edificio de paredes de cristal oscuro opaco muy moderno con el título en dorado y en cursiva]

**Es el único lugar en el cual encontrarás TODO lo que te hace falta. **

[Se hace una toma del interior viendo filas de percheros con ropa muy elegante, y cabinas de probado, además de accesorios etc.]

**Encontraras desde la ropa de última moda… **

[Se ve al mestizo probándose varias prendas de marcas reconocidas: Lewis, Lacoste, Abernathy Abercrombie, etc…

…**hasta los mejores consejos. **

[Se ve al dios adolescente darle consejos de ropa (dándole una camiseta rosita, unos pantalones negros de licra, y unas zapatillas de plataforma)]

**¿A qué estás esperando? Ven a la nueva sucursal, ubicada en Central Park y la 5 Avenida.**

[El mestizo sale de la tienda creyendo verse en onda y actualizado (Aunque más bien parece haber sido "Metrosexualizado") para luego volver al campamento y presumir de su estilo ante todas las niñas]

**Advertencia: no nos hacemos cargo de flechazos, golpes, mutilaciones o cualquier cosa de ese estilo si no te funcionan los consejos.**

[Se ve al mismo mestizo siendo correteado por las chicas armadas con varios objetos corto punzantes]

* * *

La cámara enfoca al set haciendo una toma circular viéndose el orden restablecido y a Momo listo para empezar.

—Saludos de nuevo inmortales, aquí estamos listos para responder sus preguntas— señalo para luego ver al techo.

Travis y Connor se encontraban pegados de espaldas y colgando boca abajo del techo amarrados con una red dorada con su cuerpo a la altura de los asientos de los invitados.

—Y los que cuelgan ahora mismo del techo se quedaran ahí hasta que termine el show de esta noche, debido a su última bromita— explico a la teleaudiencia

Percy y Jasón se acerca a los oídos de Travis y le susurran algo respecto al video de su bromita.

—Eso les costará 10 dracmas—

—¡TAN CARO!— protesto Jasón.

—Vamos viejo— suplico Percy.

Pero sus novias comenzaron a verlos con un aura asesina por lo que ambos volvieron a sus asientos.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…—dijo mientras ojeaba la tarjeta. —CLARISSE LA RUE!—

_**¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO CON EL SR. TWINKLES?! ¡¿LO SIGUES CUIDANDO?!**_

El campamento entero se rio mientras Clarisse sentía que le ardía la cara, pero si no fuera por la gentil mano de Chris sobre su hombro, los ciclopes de seguridad tendrían que actuar, pero animada por su novio decidió contestar.

—Si…— balbuceó.

Pero Momo se hizo el que no escuchaba.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—

—Sí…— volvió a balbucear ella.

Momo alargó una oreja.

—Nooo te oooigooo!— susurró.

Ahora sí que la hija de Ares enfureció y con todo el aire en sus pulmones gritó.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!—

El sonido era por lo menos de unos 180 decibeles, igual que la turbina de un avión.

—¡¿Y… cómo está?!— volvió a decir.

Clarisse quería enfurecer pero Chris la tranquilizó primero antes de responder.

—Le doy su lechuga bien fresquita con su agua mineral todos los días—

Afrodita y todas las criaturas mitológicas (en especial sátiros, dríades y hespérides) enternecieron en la más absoluta adoración, sin embargo esto no hacía más que hacer enfadar a la hija del dios de la guerra viendo su orgullo por los suelos.

—Ignóralos mi amor…— le hablaba Chris. —De hecho, por qué no vamos tú, yo y el Sr. Twinkles a dar un paseo por el lago—

La diosa del amor no podía lucir más orgullosa de lo que veía, mientras que la mestiza ya no se sentía más enojada sino muy… traviesa.

—Órale viejo, eres todo un don juan— le dijo Leo.

—Es latino ¿Qué esperabas?— señalo el dios Apolo creyéndose uno. **(N/A: Vivan los latinos! ^^)**

Pero Ares no se veía para nada contento.

—¡¿Qué te pasa hermano?!— Dijo Hefesto para molestar.

—GRRR!— Ares gruño ante la idea de que su hija pueda estar enamorada.

Pero Afrodita lo regaño.

—Deberías alegrarte por tu hija mi amor— vociferó sin notar la mirada de su espero. —No es tierno que finalmente haya hallado a su otra mitad…—

Ares rodo los ojos aún incrédulo, si hay algo en lo que era bueno… es en ignorar a sus hijos.

—Bueno, la sgte pregunta…— decía Momo viendo la tarjeta. —…JASÓN GRACIAS!—

El romano frunció el ceño ante la broma.

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS DESTRUIDO ALGO VALIOSO POR ACCIDENTE CON UN RAYO?!**_

Jasón agachó apenado, pero Pipper lo envolvió en sus brazos de forma consoladora.

—Ya te dije que no importa— le dijo

Pero su barra brava de ninfas de viento enterneció a tal punto que decidió invadir el set y al ser transparentes no había ciclope de seguridad que pudiera detenerlas, pronto los espíritus se arremolinaron alrededor del pretor haciendo a un lado a su novia para elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo con caricias y besitos.

Una furiosa hija de afrodita saco su cuchillo lista para pelear por amor, pero era en vano ya que sus estocadas atravesaban a las ninfas, hasta que Annabeth le pasó la única y más mortífera arma creada capaz de poder con ellas.

Una aspiradora de mano.

Con una risa malvada Pipper aspiró a las ninfas en menos de lo que canta Apolo, luego le entregó el recipiente recolector y se le dio al ciclope de seguridad para que este lo abriera y vaciara a los espíritus de vuelta a sus asientos.

—Buena técnica— alabó el payaso divino. —Podrías usarla para limpiar mi cuarto… te pagaré bien—

Pipper frunció el ceño mientras Jasón se enojaba invocando una nubecilla de tormenta encima suyo en el proceso.

—Ejem… ¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En la tienda de Pretor de Jasón Gracia… Perdón, Grace. _

_El romano estaba en su cama envuelto en sábanas pasando por el peor resfriado de todos y a su lado su novia que estaba de vacación de invierno visitándolo le pasaba una cuchara caliente con sopa de pollo directo a la boca sin pensar en una pequeña nubecilla oscura electrificada sobre su cabeza._

—_Ahora di… Aaaah!— le decía mientras acercaba la cuchara con el líquido amarillo._

—_AAAAAAH…!— balbuceó. —…ACHU!— hasta que estornudó._

_Pipper se cayó de espaldas en la silla al suelo debido al fuerte ventarrón expulsado de la boca y nariz chorreante._

—_Perdón— se disculpó mientras la mestiza se ponía de pie._

—_No es nada— respondió pese a tener los pelos de punta por la pequeña descarga estática que expulsó._

_El pretor suspiró resignado y para despejar la nariz a causa de los cinco días de permiso obtenidos por causa de su fuerte catarro, luego volvió a tomar aire como si viniera otro estornudo, esta vez la pequeña nubecilla cargada sobre su cabeza empezó a vibrar._

—_¡ACHUUUU!— _

_Un rayo salió disparado de ella que atravesó su tienda, impactando en el comedor de los barracones de la quinta._

—_Mejor toma este antigripal— le recomendó Pipper nerviosa entregándole unas capsulas._

_Unos tres días después ambos caminaban por las calles de Nueva Roma, Jasón se veía un poco mejor, con la nariz menos roja y chorreante pero con un abrigo sobre su toga de pretor._

—_¡Qué regalo tan lindo!— murmuraba Pipper al ver el jarrón de cerámica romana de muy alta calidad._

—_Puedes ponerle en tu habitación— le decía el rubio. —Así siempre tendrás algo de mí para ti—_

_Pipper sonrío, pero para el final del día cuando se acercaron a una tienda de comestibles, el olor del rábano picante picado comenzó a irritarle la nariz._

—_Oh oh— murmuro Pipes._

—_aaa… aaaah… AAAAH!—_

_Una pequeña nube negra se formó sobre él._

_**¡CHUUUUUUUUU!**_

_**¡BROOM!**_

_El rayo cayó justo enfrente de Pipper, dejando un círculo quemado en el piso… y la cerámica romana en sus manos hecha añicos._

—_Ay, no!— Murmuró Jasón. —¡Soy un asco de novio!— exclamó _

_Pero antes de darse la vuelta para irse apenado su novia le tomo de la mano, volteándolo y dándole el más tierno y adorable beso._

—_No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada— le consoló. —Además ningún objeto te reemplazara a ti—_

_El romano se limpió la nariz y sonrió ya más tranquilo._

* * *

En el set Afrodita enterneció… ¡como siempre!.

—USTEDES MIS NIÑOS…— decía enjuagándose una lágrima. — ¡…SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA!—

— ¡Oye…!— dijeron tanto Percy como Annabeth.

Todos se rieron, menos Atenea.

—¡VIEJO! Si tus resfriados son así de mortíferos… no quiero ni imaginar lo que te pasa cuando tienes diarrea— Exclamo Momo pasando a la sgte tarjeta. —¡AHORA LA SGTE VA PARA ZEUS!—

_**¡¿NUNCA PENSASTE EN SOMETER SEXUALMENTE A ALGUNO DE TUS HERMANOS (POSEIDÓN O HADES)?! DESPUÉS DE TODO LOS GRIEGOS NO TIENEN PROBLEMAS CON LA BISEXUALIDAD.**_

Zeus puso la más mala de las caras.

—Tal vez "ANTES" haya sido la moda…— balbuceó suspirando profundo para no estallar en relámpagos. —…PERO ESTE ES EL SIGLO XXI!—

—Aja!— balbuceó Momo. —Pero en el "SIGLO XXI" La homosexualidad, el lesbianismo y etc etc son la moneda diaria!—

Zeus se sintió en rídiculo, Hermes y Apolo se rieron.

—¡Recuerdas a Ganímedes!— dijo Apolo.

—¡OH SÍ!—

Zeus les amenazó con la mirada, pero estaba riendo con los ojos cerrados así que no lo notaron.

—¡JODER PADRE!— Exclamo Hermes. —Tú y ese príncipe Troyano al cual convertiste en tu copero privado ¡SI QUE ERAN MUY CARIÑOSOS!—

Ahora eran las diosas quienes reían, luego los campistas, después las criaturas mitológicas.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!— dijo Momo.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el palacio privado de Zeus, el dios disfrutaba de una copa en su trono en compañía de un apuesto caballero de ojos cafés y melena rubia, el hombro le entreba la copa dorada llena de vino, pero su mano se entrelazo con la del rey de los dioses._

—_¡Mi señor…!— le dijo seductoramente. —¿Quiere divertirse un poco?—_

_Zeus asintió._

_Luego ambos fueron a la cama privada doble y se acostaron uno junto al otro, sus rostros se acercaron hasta que finalmente…_

* * *

En el estudio.

—¡BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!— Todo el público masculino tomo las cubetas de emergencia bajo sus asientos y descargaron potentes chorros eméticos.

—¡OWWWWW!— Sin embargo las mujeres balbucearon interesadas ante la sórdida escena de amor, incluyendo a muchas campistas.

Zeus destruyó la pantalla con un rayo pero ya era demasiado, Percy y Jasón se encogía en posición fetal en sus asientos balbuceando débilmente de que ni con años de costosa terapia olvidaran eso, Annabeth y Pipes por su lado desviaban la mirada a un lado… Thalia arrugaba el rostro perturba mientras se preguntaba si volvería a ver a su padre con los mismos ojos

Zeus observó a Momo mientras invocaba su rayo maestro.

—¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!— exclamo Momo cambiando rápidamente de tarjeta ante el furioso Zeus. —ESTA VA PARA HERA!— balbucéo nervioso.

_**¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE PAGAS A ZEUS CON LA MISMA MONEDA?! ¡¿SI EL PUEDE, POR QUÉ TU NO?!**_

Hera arrugó la cara.

—¡Porque soy la diosa del matrimonio zopenco!— contestó.

Todos se rieron, para su desgracia.

—Es como si le pidieras a Poseidón, dios de los mares, que conduzca el deportivo solar de Apolo, o a Afrodita diosa del amor, que se vuelve casta y devota—

Poseidón y Apolo se rieron mientras Afrodita puso cara agria ante la idea de "NO TENER SEXO CON NADIE MAS QUE CON TU ESPOSO", Hefesto arrugó una ceja.

—Yo pagaría por ver eso— Aseguro Percy.

El rayo maestro refulgía furiosamente en la mano de Zeus mientras este declaraba con voz grave.

—¡LA IRA DE LOS CIELOS CAERA SOBRE QUIEN OSE PROFANAR A MI ESPOSA!—

—Ñah! Ñah! Ñah! Ñah!— dijo Hera sin inmutarse ante el "halago" de su lujurioso esposo.

—Bueno, vamos con la sgte pregunta— dijo Momo. —PARA HADES!—

_**¡¿NO TE HAS ENCONTRADO CON OTROS DIOSES DE OTROS PANTEONES?! COMO OSIRIS… O LUCIFER O ALGO ASÍ?!**_

Hades tomo la palabra.

—Ahora que lo mencionas Lucifer está a 200 km más abajo y Pachamama vive al sur, MUY AL SUR!— dijo.

—¡Orale…!— dijo Leo. —Entonces como se ha que equipo apostarle!— pregunto.

Hades frunció el ceño, pero gracias a su rostro se veía bastante aterrador por lo que Leo decidió callarse.

—Mientras que Osiris…— balbuceó. —Digamos que llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo—

Zeus asintió.

—Y no se hablara más del asunto!—

Todos asintieron, pero Percy aún seguía confundido.

* * *

_Mientras que en la costa este del rio Hudson, en la casa de la Vida._

_Julius Kane, Padre de Carter y Sadie Kane, y actual dios Osiris estornudaba sobre sus hijos._

—_¡¿Sucede algo padre?!— pregunta su hijo._

_El dios se limpió la nariz._

—_Creo que alguien se acuerda de mí—_

—_¡Ya era hora!— señalo Sadie._

* * *

De vuelta el set.

—¡La siguiente pregunta es para Poseidón!— dijo Momo.

_**¡¿LE TIRARÍAS ONDA A ZEUS Y ARES SI FUERAN MUJERES?!**_

El público sofoco un grito.

—¡¿Pero quién cojones hace esas preguntas?!— balbuceó molesto el dios del mar.

Momo se encogió de hombros recordando la cláusula de confidencialidad en el contrato que canal Hefesto le dio… pero luego de ver a Zeus y Ares pensó que quizá tendría que replanteárselo mejor.

Ambos dioses estaban brillando de poder… poder lanzarse contra el payaso y desintegrarlo, nubes cargadas aparecieron bajo el techo dentro del set, una tormenta eléctrica dentro del estudio, mientras que Ares tenía un aura roja y dorada como un súper saiayin mientras cientos de armas comenzaba a aparecer a su alrededor cualquier lista para hacerlo trocitos de dios.

—Ejem… ¡mejor nos saltamos esa!— dijo cambiando rápido de tarjeta. — ¡Esta también va para ti viejo percebe!—

_**¡¿POR QUÉ ENGAÑAS A TU ESPOSA?! ¡¿NO TE SATISFACE O QUÉ?!**_

Anfitrite, la esposa divina de Poseidón puso mala cara desde su asiento en la tribuna de las criaturas y personajes mitológicos, mientras Poseidón movía los ojos de un lado a al otro.

—No eres tú mi amor…— dijo sonriente. —…Soy yo— respondió resignado.

Luego la tritón observó a Percy quien no la veía por beber un vaso de agua, su madrastra pestañeo con ambos ojos y el agua en el vaso de Percy salto a su rostro empapándolo.

—Oy…!— trató de quejarse pero al darse cuenta de que ella le miraba guardo silencio.

—No puedo creer que prefirieras a una mortal cualquiera que a mí, la diosa de los mares tranquilos— protestó enérgicamente.

Poseidón sonrió nerviosamente sin saber que decir para defenderse, mientras que Atenea también observaba a Poseidón y luego a Percy y a su hija.

—¡VES HIJA!— trato de justificarle. —La misma sangre corre por sus venas…—

—Mamá…— dijo Annabeth.

Pero Atenea le lanzó las más feroz y afilada de las miradas casi como si deseara incinerarlo inmediatamente Percy tragó saliva.

—Lo que nos lleva a la sgte pregunta para el dios del Mar!— sentenció Momo.

_**¡¿TE HAS SENTIDO CELOSO DE PAUL BLOFIS POR HABERSE CASADO CON SALLY?!**_

A Percy le picó el bichito de la curiosidad… Pero Poseidón negó de la forma más calmada.

—¡Claro que no!— aseguró. —Yo respeto mucho la decisión de Sally tomo—

Percy asintió calmado, Pero momo no pudo esconder una sonrisa acusadora… mientras Anfitrite, su esposa divina y que para desgracia del dios y su único hijo humano había decidido venir al estudio a ver a su esposo enfrentarse a las preguntas de los televidentes

—¿En serio…?— balbuceó. —¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el departamento de Sally en Nueva York…_

_Paul Blofis se levantaba temprano para un nuevo día de trabajo, Sally aun dormía a su lado en la cama doble por lo que se movió a hurtadillas para despertar saliendo de la habitación para ir al baño, una vez ahí se acercó al lavabo y abrió la llave, el agua cayó tranquilamente y él se lavó la cara con normalidad._

_Hasta luego de bajar las manos mojadas de su rostro, el chorro de agua a presión que bajaba de la pila se disparó hacia su rostro._

—_WUE WIABLOS!— Murmuró con la boca llena de agua mientras extendí al mano para cerrarla, luego se le quedo viendo por un segundo, esperando a que sea solo un desperfecto, pero cuando volvió a abrir el grifo el mismo chorro de agua volvió a dispararse hacia su rostro._

_Horas después de ese incidente regresó al mediodía a la casa, Sally aún no estaba, podría sorprender con una sopa de fideos instantánea ya que solo tenía una hora para comer antes de volver a salir, así que cogió la sopa instantánea de la alacena, pero cuando se acercó a la regadera del lavamanos vertiendo un poco de agua al tazón de remen, esta le explotó en la cara misteriosamente dejándola cubierta de agua condimentada y fideos._

—_Uh?!— murmuró._

_Finalmente esa noche, luego de cenar con su esposa agradeciéndole la cena con un beso subió al baño a evacuar… por desgracia también sintió la necesidad de hacer el dos, así que se sentó, pero luego de soltar un trozo toda el agua del fondo… incluyendo el trozo… salieron disparados hacia su trasero a gran presión._

—_WAAAAG!— gritó al tiempo que saltaba de la taza asqueado._

_Luego jaló la cuerda para dejar escapar el agua y dejar la taza vacía._

—_¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!— se quejó viendo hacia la ducha, el lavabo y el inodoro._

_Hubo silencio y después…_

_FLOSSH!_

_Los tres le arrojaron, tres potentísimos chorros de agua que lo hidrataron._

—_¡SALLY!—_

* * *

—Papá…— murmuro su hijo decepcionado. —Cómo pudiste…!—

Annabeth desaprobó su actitud sacudiendo la cabeza, y su madre también.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamo inocentemente. —Solo quería quitarle el mal olor que tiene…—

Zeus también sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. —Ay hermano—

—Cuando le pones los cuernos a un dios… bueno…— balbuceó antes de pasar a la próxima tarjeta. —LA SGTE PREGUNTA ES PARA ¡¿MALCOLM?!—

El hermano de Annabeth se puso de pie desde su lugar para ir al set.

—Tranquilo muchacho, puedes responder la pregunta desde ahí…— le dijo. —…Además, no eres tan importante!— añadió.

Malcolm, Annabeth y Atenea fruncieron el ceño.

_**¡¿QUÉ OPINAS DE QUE ANNABETH SALGA CON PERCY?!**_

El público sofoco un grito… pero Atenea parecía ponerse del lado de su hijo.

—Bueno, opino…— comenzó a decir solemnemente. —…Qué si le rompe el corazón, le romperé el cuello!— decretó.

—¡Y las piernas!— dijo otro de sus hermanos.

—¡Y la espalda!— y otro

—¡Y los brazos!— y otro

—¡Y la cabeza!— y otro

La apariencia de Momo cambio para parecerse a una afrodita pequeña, gorda y para nada hermosa.

—¡Awwww que tierno… están dispuestos a cometer homicidio en 3º grado por su hermana!— comentó parodiando la voz de la diosa quien crujían los dientes en su trono con las cámaras haciendo un primer plano.

Percy trago saliva un poco nervioso, pero Annabeth apretaba su mano sonriéndole en total confianza creyendo que jamás llegarían a eso.

—Vamos con la próxima pregunta— dijo volviendo a su forma original. —¡PARA PERCY JACKSON!—

_**¡¿SALDRÍAS CON NICO SI FUERA UNA CHICA?!**_

Percy soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—¡¿Disculpa?!— preguntó.

—_¡¿QUE-SÍ-SALDRÍAS-CON-NICO-SI-FUERA-UNA-CHICA?!— _se lo deletreó.

El hijo de hades sentado a un extremo le dio un tic nervioso por la rabia… la expresión perturbada de Percy parecía responder a su pregunta.

—Ni aunque luzca ¡ASÍ!—

Una pancarta se abrió desde el techo con un título en negro de _CONCEPTO DE ARTISTA_ mostrando a una jovencita pelinegra lacia, de bellos ojos marrones, vistiendo una cazadora ceñida a la moda, unos top largos y unas zapatillas converse.

—¡Ewwww!— exclamaron Afrodita y sus hijas.

Pero a Nico lo rodeaban cientos de sombras con la forma de rostros torturados y con muecas de dolor en agonía, de repente detrás de momo aparecieron un trio de guerreros esqueleto, dos lo agarraron de los hombros y lo azotaron contra la mesa mientras el tercero que tenía una enorme hacha de acero estigio posando sobre su cuello.

—Quema… eso… ¡AHORA!— Exclamo.

—¡TRANQUILO! ME DOY! ME DOY!— suplico momo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la pancarta se desintegrada en miles de hilos a los cuales los guerreros esqueleto azotaron con sus armas hasta que no dejaron nada más que partículas irreconocibles.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Oye, recuérdame no hacer enojar a Nico en serio chica lista— le dijo Percy a Annabeth.

Su novia asintió temerosa, mientras que Hades sin que nadie lo viera se enjuago una lagrimilla.

—La primera amenaza de muerte de mi hijo, que orgulloso estoy— susurró Hades solo para él.

—Ejem… mejor vamos a comerciales mientras mi orgullo se recupera…—

El público aplaudió mientras la cámara se alejaba dramáticamente y las sombras de Nico se disipaban.

* * *

—**¡Hey tú, semidiosa!— Le habla el locutor a una mestiza de Deméter.**

—¿Quién? ¡Yo!— ella balbuceó a la cámara.

—**¿Cansada de comprar maquillaje y no obtener los resultados que esperabas?—**

La hija de Deméter se puso pensativa —Un poco…—

—**¿Cansada de usar ese perfume viejo todos los días?—**

Se quedó más pensativa. —Quizás…—

—**¿Cansada de salir a una cita y no tener NADA que ponerte?—**

Aquello evocó un recuerdo de la mestiza, en el que rebuscaba desesperada algo lindo que ponerse para su cita con un hijo de Hermes un día anterior.

—**Nosotros tenemos la solución!— **

La mestiza abrió los ojos y la boca emocionada.

—**Ven y visita nuestras tiendas donde podrás encontrar ropa, maquillaje, perfumes y zapatos!— **

La hija dé meter entra a una tienda rosita muy elegante balbuceando boquiabierta por lo que ve.

—**¡Todos a la última moda y aun precio increíble!—**

La mestiza camina por los pasillos de ropa, vestidos, pantalones y tops lujosos, exclamando sorprendida por los precios en las etiquetas.

**¡Tiendas AFRODITA! al alcance de ti… **

La mestiza sale de la tienda con un monto de bolsas anchas llenas de ropa, zapatos, etc.

—¡GRACIAS… TIENDAS AFRODITA!— sonríe a la cámara.

**Ahora en su nueva ubicación calle 13 en san francisco numero 215**

* * *

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de sillas y la mesa del espectador, en la mesa aparece Momo en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

—Y volvemos público mitológico…— dijo sacando otra tarjeta. —LA SGTE PREGUNTA ES PARA… ¡EL DIOS CAÍDO!—

El público no sabía de qué cojones hablaba, se miraron entre sí para tratar de averiguarlo mientras el dios de la risa finalmente aclaro sin mucha lumbre.

—Hefesto—

—¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!— balbucearon para tratar no hacer sentir mal al dios.

Pero el herrero refunfuño solo un poquito antes de oír la pregunta.

_**¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE SIENTE AL VER QUE TU ESPOSA NI SE MOLESTA SIQUIERA EN OCULTAR SU INFIDELIDAD CON ARES?!**_

—La verdad es que siente bastante liberador— declaró sin ton ni son dejando callados a todos.

Afrodita rojo los ojos.

—¡Pero es cierto!— se excusó. —Y lo mejor de todo… es que puedo salir con quien quiera, y al final siempre estaré CASADO con la diosa más bella de todos—

—¡Aww! Qué tierno eres…— balbuceó dejando al público con la idea de que solo escuchó la última parte de su explicación.

Pero lo que si noto todo el público que los cabellos detrás de su nuca se agitaron como las serpientes en la cabeza de medusa.

—¡Es como un matrimonio abierto entiendes!— le dijo Hefesto a momo.

—Pero vamos viejo…— le dijo Momo. —…Acaso no extrañas los revolcones con la diosa del amor—

Hefesto alzo una ceja.

—Quien dice que ella y yo aún no…—

Ares se levantó con ganas de pelear, aunque su actitud era moralmente reprochable saco su espada.

—Yo te enseñare a meterte con mi mujer—

Hefesto encendió un poco de plomo fundido en su mano.

—¡Compórtense!— ordenó Zeus con firme voz.

Ambos dioses se sentaron.

—No tienen que pelear por mí chicos— respondió sonrojada a la diosa. —Hay muchísimooooooo amor para ambos—

Atenea y Artemisa tenían una cara agria.

—¡Awww! Las amiguis vírgenes…- se burló Deméter.

Las dos fruncieron el ceño mientras Poseidón se reía.

—Por favor señores, no armemos otra Troya…— decía Momo mientras pasaba a otra tarjeta. —Mejor vamos con la sgte pregunta… ¡PARA PERCY JACKSON!—

—¡Diablos…!— refunfuño Percy.

_**SI HUBIERAS DICHO QUE SÍ… A SER INMORTAL Y CONVERTIRTE EN DIOS, ¡¿TENDRÍAS HIJOS CON LAS MORTALES?!**_

La pregunta dejo mudo a Percy, mientras Annabeth, los dioses y sus amigos lo veían expectantes…

—No… lo sé— respondió nervioso. —Aun si me hubiera vuelto un dios, no me imaginaba haciendo eso…—

Los tres grandes, y el resto de dioses masculinos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio?— exclamo Zeus.

—¡Por favor hijo!— decía Poseidón.

—De que sirve la eternidad si no puedes… ¡"pasarla bien"!— añadió Hades.

—¡Ewww!— balbucearon Atenea, Artemisa y Hera.

Pero el resto de los dioses parecía de acuerdo…

—¡Es genial…!— decía Hermes.

—Las mujeres se derrumban a tus pies al final— añadió Apolo.

—¡Para pedir más…!— añadió Hefesto.

Los dioses chocaban los cinco entre sí mientras las diosas no aprobaban su aptitud, menos afrodita, aunque no protestaron demasiado ya que sería hipócrita de su parte negarlo, incluso para Atenea

—No lo sé…— aun balbuceaba Percy confuso. —…aun así me parece algo incómodo—

Este comentario hizo que las diosas, sobre todo Artemisa, balbucearan sorprendidas y un poquito orgullosas, Annabeth tomo del cuello a su novio y lo besó apasionadamente sin dejar de decirle lo adorable que era.

—Parece que Percy habría sido un GRAN dios después de todo— dijo Hestia sonriente.

—Sí, lo que digan…— decía Momo pasando a la sgte tarjeta. —…Y quiero presentarles a un nuevo invitado—

Todos arquearon una ceja, pero Momo vio el calendario que marcaba el comienzo primavera en su escritorio.

—Y justo a tiempo para que salga— afirmó. —ELLA ES LA DIOSA DE LA PRIMAVERA… UNA BELLEZA QUE COMIÓ UNA FRUTA PODRIDA, ESPOSA DEVOTA E HIJA IDEAL…—

¡LA PRINCESA PERSEFONE!

En una silla vacía junto a Hades emergió una nube de polen, perfume y pétalos de flores. Y de ella emergió Perséfone.

—Saludos—

—Bueno, la pregunta es…—

_**¡¿SABE HADES QUE LO ENGAÑAS CON OTROS DIOSES?! ¡¿Y CON CUALES LO ENGAÑAS?!**_

—Ejem… ¿Perdón?—

Hades comenzó a enfurecer mientras veía a su mujer.

—Eso es imposible— señalo. —Yo…—

De repente la puerta de entrada principal del estudio se abrió, y una figura alta, morena, de músculos bien tonificados, vistiendo una toga negra, sus cabellos negros se mecían en su cara con una mirada de ojos miel dorados, llevaba un ramo de orquídeas en la mano, entro al set y se colocó frente a Perséfone.

—¡Perséfone mi amor!—

—¡THANATOS!— gruño Hades.

Percy se quedó boquiabierto, aun recordaba la misión que hizo para la legión a liberar al dios de la muerte, y ahora… el mismo estaba frente a su lado declarándose a la esposa de Hades.

—Thanatos por favor— le suplicó la diosa de la primavera.

Pero Hades se levantó de su silla, todos esperaban que disparara algún rayo oscuro, o lanzara una maldición… pero en vez de eso se lanzó a puño limpio con la parca griega la cual ni se acobardó contestándole, parecía una pelea de esos programas de confrontación de parejas, ustedes saben.

—¡Te metiste con mi esposa!— dijo el dios.

—¡Tú no sabes valorarla!— dijo la muerte.

Mientras Perséfone se llevaba la mano al rostro avergonzada.

—Eso no está bien— señalo Annabeth.

—¡Lo sé…!— afirmó Perséfone. —No lo pude evitar… ¡ADEMÁS TU ME ENGAÑASTE CON ESAS MORTALES!— le recriminó a su esposo.

—¡Eso fue diferente!—

La diosa de la primavera refunfuño.

—¡TE ACABARÉ!— Le amenazó Hades.

—No puedes… ¡Soy la muerte!— aseguró.

Hera se acercó a su hermano y le extendió una pequeña tarjeta.

—Creo que los dos…— decía señalando a él y Perséfone. —…deberían visitarlo a él—

El dios alejo de un golpe a Thanatos y tomo la tarjeta.

**ASCLEPIUS Y ASOCIADOS**

La mejor terapia para parejas inmortales

_Resolvemos tus problemas de infidelidad… o te damos consejos_

_para tolerarlos!._

—Nos ayudó mucho a Zeus y a mí— dijo Hera.

Hades frunció el ceño

—De acuerdo… ¡me ayudo más a mí! Contento— afirmo resignada.

Tanto él como Perséfone asintieron.

—Bien, dejemos los problemas conyugales y vamos a la sgte pregunta…— balbuceó. —…Para ¡JASÓN GRACE!—

_**¡¿TE GUSTO ALGUIEN ANTES QUE PIPPER Y/O REYNA?!**_

Pipper lo vio esperanza de que dijera que no… pero Jasón se mostró nervioso.

—Bueno… no es que me haya gustado— señalo. —Solo fue una amiga—

Momo se rio.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el campamento romano, un joven rubio hacia su cama para la inspección diaria de la quinta cohorte, sin percatarse de que una hija de Venus le miraba de reojo en el otro de la fila frente a sus literas, Dakota el centurión al cargo en aquel entonces pasa lista hasta llegar a Jasón._

—_GRACE!—_

_El rubio responde presente, y el centurión revisa su litera._

—_¡Perfecta como siempre Grace!— le dio cumplido mientras anotaba una buena calificación en su hoja de notas, cuando revisaba a su compañero de al lado Jasón se dio cuenta por fin que la hija de Venus lo miraba._

_Tenía unos bellos ojos castaños, al igual que su cabello, una mirada risueña y una sonrisa similar la de la diosa… por respeto y caballerosidad él le devolvió la sonrisa, al día siguiente en la reunión en el patio de entrenamiento la misma hija de Venus lo veía entrenar en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo desde el grupo de las chicas, Jasón se incomodaba un poco al sentir su mirada, tenía 15 años para aquel entonces y tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta._

_La chica que se llamaba Amy, sabía muy bien lo que quería._

_Luego en los juegos de Guerra la quinta como siempre le tocaba debilitar las defensas, pero en aquel juego el futuro pretor de la 12va legión demostró un talento y fuerza incomparables, seguido de cerca por su compañera de venus, incluso le siguió al asalto a la fortaleza de los campos de Marte, la verdad es que quedó impresionado con su desempeño, demostró ser toda una soldado de roma… al final de la refriega él se acercó._

—_Buen trabajo— le felicito por qué sentía que se lo gano hacerlo._

_Pero vio cómo se sonrojaba levemente antes de devolverle el cumplido._

—_Haces honores a la fuerza de tu padre— le dijo ella con una melodiosa voz. —Estoy segura de que llegaras a ser pretor algún día—_

_Ahora el ruborizado era él, jamás se le paso por la mente esa idea… él solo deseaba ser otro miembro productivo de la legión._

* * *

En el set

Pipper quedo perpleja, Jasón no le había hablado de esa chica… tampoco era para sentir celos ni nada parecido, pero aun así le conmovió esa conexión emocional que llegó a compartir.

—Y ella… aún sigue ahí— murmuró curiosa.

Jasón, algo triste, negó con la cabeza.

—Murió en la gigantomaquia— explico. —Durante el asalto al Monte Othrys— Se podía notar algo de pena en su voz.

* * *

_En el Eliseo…_

_Amy observaba desde una casa con varios otros semidioses romanos que murieron durante la gigantomaquía palmear los hombros brillantes de la que fue una soldado de roma así como ellos, mientras la hija de Venus veía por la pantalla a la hija de Afrodita abrazar consoladoramente a su novio._

_Agachó la vista con un poco pena por un rato, más luego sonrío._

—_Mientras seas feliz a su lado nada más me importa—_

_Otras de sus amigas la abrazaron en arrullo de cariño y camaradería, típica de la legión._

* * *

En el set

—Bueno, vamos con la sgte pregunta— dijo Momo. —Qué también va para el rubio—

_**¡¿SI NO ESTUVIERAS CON PIPPER, SALDRÍAS CON REYNA?!**_

Pipper se molestó, pero Jasón la tranquilizo.

—Para empezar ella y yo nunca estuvimos juntos— respondió decididamente, menos mal que la conexión con el campamento Júpiter estaba apagado.

Momo alzo una ceja.

—No respondiste a la pregunta— señalo.

Pero el pretor aferrado firmemente a la mano de su novia respondió.

—Creo que no—

* * *

_En el campamento Romano._

_¡Achís! _

_Reyna estornudó._

—_¿Le pasa algo señora?— pregunta Hazel._

_La pretora se limpió la nariz._

—_Tal vez alguien se esté acordando de mí— señalo. —¿Dónde está Frank?—_

—_Esta de patrulla por california— respondió la morena. —Por lo que no podrá estar en la transmisión—_

_Lo lamento por él, mas luego le ordeno a su centurión._

—_Entonces vamos a armar el set— decía. —Pronto estaremos al aire—_

* * *

En el set Momo vio la sgte tarjeta.

—La sgte pregunta es para…— decía. —CLARISSE LA RUE!—

La mestiza gruño.

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ TE SECUESTRO LA CABAÑA DE AFRODITA?!**_

La mestiza gruño como una fiera salvaje mientras miraba al palco de las niñas de afrodita que reían traviesamente, y en el panel de invitados Pipes se preguntaba qué diablos pasaba ya que al ser una consejera reciente no se enteró de nada, la risa de Annabeth no hacía más que alimentar su curiosidad así como la de algunos campistas que recordaban lo sucedido.

Los ciclopes de seguridad, y Chris, intentaba para a la carabina de guerra que se había vuelto la mestiza mientras momo gritaba.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Clarisse y toda su cabaña ríen victoriosos en el ruedo de duelos luego de que vencieran (Humillaran!) a la cabaña de afrodita en la serie de duelos entre cabañas del campamento._

—_Espero así sepan cuál es su lugar, niñitas…—_

_Sherman choco los cinco con su jefa, mientras Silena toda magullada susurra un plan de venganza a los oídos de sus hermanas._

—_¡Estupenda idea jefa!— le dice Lacy._

—_Sshh!— le susurra. —Baja la voz—_

_El mestizo se disculpa pero recibe un coscorrón de su amigo Mitchell mientras Clarisse y su cabaña se retiran de la arena._

_Al día siguiente por la tarde Clarisse entrenaba sola en la arena, cuando siente que la observaban._

—_¿Quien está ahí?— pregunta rudamente mirando a las gradas._

_No hubo respuesta._

_El ruido de algo moviéndose la alertó empuñando su lanza a la izquierda, pero ahí no había nadie, luego el ruido se mueve a la derecha pero nada._

—_¡SAL Y MUESTRATE COBARDE!— le retó._

_Ahora el ruido se escucha alrededor de ella sin un punto de inicio fijo, hasta que de pronto la arena se llena de una neblina rosa, al entrar en contacto con la nariz de la mestiza se percaté de un perfume embriagador._

_Pero antes de poder reaccionar siente los ojos pesados y las piernas de gelatina, en menos de un minuto se desploma en el suelo como un Búfalo sedado._

_Más tarde…_

_La mestiza siente que alguien la pica con una vara riéndose, luego a esa única risa se le une otra, y otra, y luego muchas… suficiente ruido para que empiece a despertar pesé a los párpados pesados logra abrir los ojos, siente como si hubiera barro y tierra en su rostro, además de notar los labios resbalosos, además siente los hombros aprietos, intenta pararse de la escalera del pórtico de su cabaña pero sus pies se van para un lado como si pisara una aguja roma._

—_¡MIREN A CLARISSE!— grita un hijo de Hermes._

_Las risas estallan mientras la hija de Ares lucha para recobrar la cordura y la razón, para toparse con un muro de campistas riéndose a carcajadas y formando un círculo expectante alrededor de ella._

—_Vaya Clarisse…— bromea Connor. —¡…Sí que luces bien!— lo dice con sarcasmo._

—_Ese color te queda de perlas— bromea Will Solace, su enemigo más odiado._

_Katie Gardiner ríe nerviosamente sin decir nada, porque las carcajadas no le permiten._

_La mestiza se pregunta por su padre, que diablos pasa… luego se lleva la mano al rostro y su dedo resbala, al vérselo nota que estaba blanco, rosado y pegajoso, luego se mira la ropa, su armadura había sido reemplazada por un top ceñido rojo además de llevar unos tacones aguja, al darse cuenta recién de ello provoca aún más carcajadas de la multitud._

—_Juro por el estigio…— decía Percy partiéndose de la risa. —¡…que nunca me olvidaré de esto!—_

_Annabeth tomaba fotos para su portátil._

—_¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!— gritó de manera súper rabiosa._

_Jake Masón le pasa un espejo._

_Al verse en él, Clarisse ve que ha sido maquillada… sombra en los ojos, pestañas postizas, rubor mezclado con polvo blanco en las mejillas, labial rojo, lo que ustedes quieran, Silena y su cabaña se reían detrás de la multitud fingiendo inocencia, pero los campistas se apartan al paso de una fúrica hija de Ares quien persigue ella sola a toda la cabaña de su futura amiga._

* * *

—JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA—

Afrodita se lleva un dedo a la barbilla pensativa.

—Le falto más color a los ojos…— critico sonriente.

—JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA—

Clarisse rompe con sus manos los guardamanos del asiento mientras las niñas de Afrodita la miran con miedo, y risa.

—Vamos con la siguiente pregunta…— señala su tarjeta. —…para ¡THALIA GRACE!—

_**¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIO TU FOBIA A LAS ALTURAS?!**_

La cazadora se puso de piedra.

—Sí… yo también me lo pregunto— Percy atacó.

—Es cierto, nunca me lo dijiste amiga— Annabeth añadió.

—¡HIJA!— exclamo Zeus. —¿TIENES MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS?—

La cazadora no sabía si estar más de su padre, de su miedo o de la propia pregunta, pero Momo la veía con ojos acusadoramente graciosos.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Fue el año anterior a que la mestiza huyera… cuando tenía seis años_

_Ella, su pequeño hermanito y su madre… La Srta Grace, habían salido a pasear al parque acuático de Nueva York, como siempre habían dejado al pequeño bebe rubio en su cuna cerca del área de visitantes al cuidado del hombre compañía de la modelo._

—_Vamos querida ve a jugar por ahí— le dijo a su hija sin ningún interés mientras se acostaba en su cama de plástico para tomar el sol._

_La niña de Zeus lo ignoró y se fue al chapoteador de niños, después de unos minutos "chapoteando" se dio cuenta de que un trio de niños de siete años ricos gamberros y mimados los miraban con burla._

—_¡Solo los bebes juegan en el chapoteadero!—_

_Pero al ser tan pequeños pocos entendieron la jerga, todos menos Thalia quien siendo más avispada se acercó a ellos._

—_Y a ti que te pasa— le reclamó—_

—_Me pasa que no soporto a los b-e-b-e-s!— deletreó señalándola con la mirada._

_Sus amigos gamberros se rieron, Thalia dio un paso al lado dejando a la vista al bravucón cerca del chapoteadora._

—_Si no soportas a los bebes, entonces no te juntes con ellos— atacó inteligentemente._

_Sus bravucones amigos se colocaron detrás de ella, Thalia ya alzaba los puños cuando su líder los detuvo con una mano._

—_Veamos qué tan valiente es esta renacuaja— sentenció._

_Una hora después estaban en el juego más alto, un tobogán espiralado abierto y con un salto y caída de agua tremendamente aterradores._

—_Ahora salta de ahí—_

_A Thalia le sudo una gotita nerviosa mirando la altura, no es que tuviera ese miedo aún, sino que le impresionaba._

—_Allá arriba— señalo._

_El bravucón asintió._

—_O acaso tienes miedo—_

_Sus torpes amigos se burlaron de ella riéndose o haciendo pantomima de gallina._

_Thalia refunfuño y comenzó a subir la escalera, después de hacer cola por unos minutos finalmente llegó su turno pero el encargado se dio cuenta de algo._

—_Oye, tú eres demasiado pequeña para este juego— le dijo._

_Thalia se puso nerviosa, volteo sobre su hombro al suelo y los bravucones continuaban burlándose, pero para acallarlos debían burlar al encargado y saltar al tubo._

—_oye, ¿que estas…?— balbuceó el hombre en traje de baño al ver la niña correr, intento atraparla pero se le escurrió entre las manos con una corriente de aire._

_Luego la niña salto dentro del hoyo y se sumergió, pronto el techo pasó de largo dejando el túnel tobogán semiabierto… al principio parecía querer disfrutarlo pero mientras bajaba las curvas eran cada vez más empinadas y cada vez se acercaba más y más al borde… el corazón se le salía del pecho, la advertencia de niños mayores de 8 años si iba en serio._

—_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— gritaba aterrada con cada salto._

_En las últimas curvas prácticamente "VOLABA" fuera del tobogán, la impresión que tuvo de la vista aérea la dejaría traumada de por vida, y eso no era todo… para la curva final ella se deslizo sin querer demasiado cerca del borde por lo que a la hora de dar el giro salió catapultada del tobogán y voló unos 10 metros de altura, la gente cerca del juego gritó asustada mientras Thalia gritaba como obsesa viéndose acercar al suelo peligrosamente._

_Pero entonces escucho una voz que susurraba en el viento (muy similar a la del hombre que se "acostó" con su mama) que decía… "¡Ah no!"_

_De pronto sintió su cuerpo hacerse ligero y describir una curva descendente como un avión que aterriza, hasta llegar de nuevo al chapoteadero y aterrizar como un hidroavión en la superficie… el acompañante de la Srta. Grace fue a informarle de lo sucedido a su madre, ella se levantó irritada de que interrumpiera su bronceado de super modelo._

_Y para cuando llegó al lugar encontró a su hija, llorando con la boca abierta y las lágrimas bajan de sus mejillas sonrosadas sin restricción._

* * *

En el set, algunas reían, otros lloraban y muchas enternecían por el video.

—Al final si te importan tus hijos hermano, ¡RECONOCELO!— le dijo Poseidón.

Zeus aun fingiendo una actitud de tipo duro encogió los hombros mientras su hija se acurrucaba en posición fetal en su asiento luego de revivir esa traumática experiencia.

—Ya amiga, todos tropezamos de vez en cuando— le decía Annabeth. —¡Lo importante es levantarnos!—

—¡Bien dicho…!— exclamo Momo. —Además ella ya se levantó como 10 metros en el aire— haciendo alusión al video provocando que la mestiza se encogiera aún más en su posición fetal.

Todos sus amigos fruncieron el ceño.

—¡VOLVEREMOS DESPUÉS DE COMERCIALES!—

La cámara se alejaba mientras el público aplaudía.

* * *

_[Aparece un mestizo solitario en su habitación triste y deprimido sentado en su cama+_

**¿Te sientes solo?**

_[Voltea a la cámara y asiente con mucha pena]_

**¿Abandonado?**

_[Se ve escenas de su madre rechazándolo y alejándolo de la mesa, la sala y el baño (mientras un globo de recuerdo en su cabeza muestra la aventura de una noche que tuvo con el dios, escapando este a la mañana siguiente de su lecho de amor)]_

**No sufras más**

_[El mestizo en la misma pose en su habitación mira a la cámara]_

_**VENTA DE COBAYAS MÁGICAS**_

_[Se ve al pequeño semidiós en la cómoda de su cuarto en el cual ahora había una jaula de plástico con una cobaya negra a la cual atiende con mucho gusto y sonríe lleno de felicidad mientras la cobayita se mueve frenética dentro de su jaula, su rueda de ejercicios y su laberinto de cristal) _

**Tenemos las mejores cobayas de la región **

_[Desde la perspectiva de la cobaya se escucha la voz mental de la víctima gritando: ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAME!]_

**Favor de comunicarse con C.C.**

_[Pero el mestizo continuo jugando con su "Cobaya" y dándole unas lechugas, para luego ver a Circe posar frente a su Spa y sonreír risueñamente a la cámara mientras aparece el título en bronce y cursiva aparece al pie de pantalla]_

* * *

—La sgte pregunta es para Thalia Grace—

_**¡¿CÓMO TE SENTISTE AL ENTERARTE QUE TU HERMANO VIVO, Y QUÉ ERA DEL CAMPAMENTO ROMANO?!**_

La cazadora puso una cara nostálgica recordando el reencuentro con su hermano en aquella montaña.

—Muy feliz— dijo con una sonrisa soñadora. —Fue cómo un alivio enorme en mi vida— declaró conmoviendo a todos.

Artemisa sonrió feliz por su teniente mientras Jasón se paraba y le tendía los brazos.

—Te eché mucho de menos…— le respondió al tiempo que le daba el abrazo.

—AWWWWWWWWWW!— farfullaron todas las niñas de afrodita.

—Y tú…— dijo señalando a Pipes. —…Mas te vale hacer feliz a mi hermanito—

Pipper asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si le rompes el corazón, te perseguiré junto con todas mis cazadoras—

Pipper volvió a asentir, esta vez sonriendo nerviosa mientras les echaba un ojo temeroso a las cazadoras.

—Bien, si ya terminaron de vomitar por los ojos…— todos fruncieron el ceño. —…vamos con la próxima pregunta—

_**MOMO, EN SERIO… ¡¿TAN POCA VIDA ROMÁNTICA TIENES QUE TE METES EN LA ÍNTIMA DE LOS DEMAS?!**_

El dios arqueó una ceja sorprendida de que la pregunta en la tarjeta fuera para él, al igual que el público.

—Ese televidente es listo— dijo Annabeth.

—Sí Momito, acaso no tienes novia— le dijo sensualmente Afrodita.

Todo el público se rio carcajadas ante la posibilidad las risas hicieron temblar el edificio, pero el dios sin inmutarse ante los comentarios chasqueó los dedos… en eso la puerta principal del estudio se abre y se ve una silueta delgada difuminada por una luz intensa detrás, todos parpadean algo enceguecidos antes de ver entrar a una persona al set.

La mujer ante ellos brillaba por su aura de poder, tenía una camiseta delgada como las de las meseras de los Hooters de Nueva york bien ceñida, una minifalda de jean "muy" reveladora, unas zapatillas deportivas… se apartó uno de sus largos y rizados cabellos rojos del rostro, dejando ver uno de los rostros más hermosos que hayan visto.

Todas las mandíbulas en el set se cayeron.

—Les presentó a mi chica…— dijo el dios señalándola. —…Volupta—

—¡Esa mamacita es tu novia!— dijo Leo babeándose.

Entonces Afrodita cambio a su forma romana Venus.

—¡Sobrinita!— dijo ella con voz risueña. —Estas saliendo con Momo—

Percy, a pesar de que disfrutaba de la vista, se preguntaba que diosa era ella.

—Es Volupta— comenzaba Annabeth a explicar. —La diosa romana del placer y la sensualidad, Hija de Eros y Psique— explicó antes de darse cuenta de que su novio comenzaba a babearse.

La diosa sonrió. —Así es madre— se dirigió a Venus.

Aunque a la diosa romana no le molestaba, le preguntó que le atrajo de él.

—Bueno, me gustan los hombres que me hacen reír— justifico la diosa del placer.

Momo reía socarronamente mientras la diosa tomaba su vacío e iba a llenar al filtro de agua de la esquina meneando los pechos y las caderas ante la negativa de Atenea y Artemisa, pero los dioses se acercaron amistosamente al payaso a decirle.

—Oye, tienes que presentármela en privado— le dijo Poseidón.

—Sabes que no fue mi intención expulsarte del Olimpo— decía Zeus tratando de conectarse amistosamente para compartir los favores de su pareja.

—Pero… "¡lo hiciste!" viejo— le recalcó cómicamente.

La sensual diosa se acercó dejándole el vaso lleno en su mesa, y susurrándole al oído seductoramente.

—Nos vemos en la cama esta noche mi cielo—

Y se retiró de la misma y ardiente forma en la que entró con los silbidos y piropos de los otros dioses y criaturas mitológicas que rebuznaban como burros en celo.

—Vamos con la próxima pregunta…— decía pasando a la sgte tarjeta. —Pero antes vamos con nuestra conexión vía "Eolo" con el campamento romano…—

La pantalla aparece detrás de ellos y muestra el mismo set en el que respondieron las preguntas, con Hazel y Reyna sentados y los romanos curiosos viendo el programa detrás.

—Esta va para ¡JASÓN GRACE!—

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ REYNA SE TE HA INSINUADO?! **_

Jasón se quedó pensativo.

—Nop… ¡claro que no!— respondió tranquilamente

—¡¿EN SERIOOOO?!—

Pipper enfureció mientras en la pantalla la pretor silbaba inocentemente.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el campamento Jasón y Reyna hacían la inspección de las literas en los cuarteles… una vez calificado a todos mientras se retiraban de las barracas en la puerta._

—_Ups, se me cayó el tablero— dijo._

_Inclinó el cuerpo para recogerlo, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a mover su bien formado trasero de lado a lado enfrente del romano quien más que interesado en el meneo de sus caderas le apuraba de una vez terminar de calificar a la quinta que era la sgte barraca en su lista, así que solo esperó impaciente a que la pretora terminara de insinuarse._

—_¡Listo!—_

_Unas horas después ambos se encontraban en el comedor, Jasón como el buen tipo que era trataba de almorzar con sus antiguos compañeros de cohorte, cosa por lo cual todos lo respetaban, pero Reyna pronto le agarró manía y empezó a acudir al comedor ella también._

_En uno de esos días, luego de que dejara solo su vaso de jugo de uvas en la mano se levantó para ir a dejar su plato, cuando vio a Jasón sentado junto a Hazel y Frank, entonces con el vaso de jugo de uva enfrente interceptó a su compañero pretor justo cuando se ponía de pie, por lo que ambos chocaron._

—_Perdón… fue mi culpa— dijo caballerosamente el rubio al ver que había derramado el jugo sobre la camiseta morada de ella._

—_Descuida— dijo haciendo a un lado el busto, luego al otro, después al otro a la lado, a la derecha y a la izquierda sucesivamente… meneando el busto de un lado, pero lo único que parecía importarle al rubio era darle otra camiseta._

_Así que se quitó la suya._

—_Eh… gracias…— respondió ruborizada por su físico._

_Finalmente durante los juegos de guerra de julio, los pretores decidieron jugar un juego especial participando ellos también, del equipo que atacaba se encargó Jasón mientras que del equipo que se defendía se encargó Reyna, el juego iba a bien hasta que Jasón invadió la fortaleza con la quinta y cuarta cohorte, hasta medirse frente a frente con su compañera pretora._

_Ambos pelearon muy bien, tanto que incluso sus compañeros bajaron sus armas y formaron un semicírculo alrededor de ellos mientras chocaban espadas, hasta que Jasón lanzo un corte de arriba abajo que para desgracia (o táctica planificada de la romana) corto su uniforme desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda dejando expuesta sus bragas y parte de su ropa interior._

—_¡OWW!— exclamo la legión entera desviando la vista temiendo el castigo de sus perros aurus y argentum._

_Reyna se disculpó, pero al mismo tiempo pegaba los brazos al cuerpo haciendo que le brotara el busto al tiempo que encogía las piernas para hacer que su cadera resalté, pero en lugar de sonrojarse Jasón suspiró frustrado y se quitó la capa de pretor y se la paso a su compañera para que se cubriera._

—_Disculpa— dijo ella._

* * *

A Pipper le vino un tic nervioso en el ojo por la rabia acumulándose mientras Reyna desviaba la vista silbando.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunta Jasón.

Pero ella parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada, él se disculpó alegando que apenas se había vuelto pretor una semana antes de ese video, pero eso no era asunto sino el que él la haya visto en paño en menores sin decir nada (nada en su defensa)

El rostro de Pipes daba tanto miedo que incluso Percy trago saliva nervioso recordándole a como se puso Annabeth en el programa anterior.

—¿No somos tan distintos no lo crees amigo?— le dijo Momo recordándole a su exuberante novia. —Y ahora la próxima pregunta… NICO DI ANGELO!—

Nico carraspeó la garganta.

_**¡¿ES VERDAD QUE TE GUSTA ONE DIRECTION?!**_

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Annabeth.

—¡CLARO QUE N…!— intento decir, pero la mirada de Momo le indicaba que no podía ocultarle nada al Payaso.

Suspiró resignado.

—Solo sus canciones— respondió sonrojado.

Hades no podía creerlo… pero su madre Perséfone le apoyaba incondicionalmente mientras su vestido multicolor pasaba a una camiseta con un logotipo de que decía: "1D IOVEYU"

—Y puedo preguntar…— decía Momo tratando de no reírse. —¿Cómo fue eso posible?—

—Al principio solo era subir a la superficie y grabar las canciones de todos sus conciertos…— decía. —…pero luego estas, simplemente se me pegaron—

Annabeth y Percy se reían entre dientes, mientras que Pipper y Jasón se preguntaban qué tan buena serían esas canciones si hasta el mismo hijo del rey de los muertos podían atraerla.

—1D 4EVER!— gritó Perséfone mientras su madre sacudía la cabeza en reproche.

—¡De acuerdo…!— balbuceó Momo viendo con un rostro preocupado a la madre y su hijo. —Aquí otra pregunta Nico-man!—

Nico frunció el ceño.

_**¡¿POR QUÉ ODIAS TANTO A LOS PEGASOS?!**_

Nico se molestó, aunque no sabían si por la pregunta o por los pegasos.

—Esos caballos tontos no me entienden—

Percy alzo una ceja, en las tribunas de criaturas mitológicas de criaturas mitológicas los Pegasos vieron a Nico y batieron las alas asustados.

—El aroma putrefacto tampoco te ayuda aliento de muerto—

Nico gruño.

Los Pegasos relincharon de emoción… mientras que las Náyades enloquecían de amor por el hijo de Poseidón al ver como salía en defensa de sus Pegasos mientras Annabeth gruñía como un Kraken… Momo se dirigió a ellas.

—Oigan chicas…— dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta con otra pregunta. —Aquí les va una para ustedes—

_**¡¿VERDAD QUE PERCY ESTA MUY BUENO?!**_

Las náyades gritaron como las fanáticas de Justin Bieber cuando este baja del escenario al patio del público, Annabeth fúrica ya sacaba su cuchillo lista para matar a algunas cuando las auras de viento comenzaron burlarse de ellas.

—Nuestro Jasón es más guapo que el niño pez—

—¡¿QUÉ DIJERON?!— exclamaron furiosas.

En un parpadeo ambos grupos de ninfas se trenzaron en una batalla campal en medio del público, chorros de agua y ráfagas de viento volaban a diestra y siniestra, poco a poco la combinación de sus poderes comenzó a crear un huracán tropical en medio del estudio, papeles volaban por doquier mientras los campistas y los invitados trataban de no salir volando por los aires, por su parte los dioses se reían de las gatas míticas en celo pero las diosas fruncía el ceño en desaprobación.

Hasta que entró el Club de Leo por la puerta.

—¡TODAS SE EQUIVOCAN!— grito la presidenta del club, una ninfa de montaña.

—NUESTRO LEO

Todos miraron a Leo.

—¡RAYOS! Creí que las había perdido en Nueva Jersey— dijo.

Jasón se reía, hasta que su padre impuso el orden.

—¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOO!— Zeus ordenó.

La sala entera se quedó callada.

—YA DE UNA VEZ TERMINA CON ESTE PROGRAMA…— protestó el rey de los dioses. —QUE TENGO UNA CITA CON UNA HERMOSA DA…—

Hera miro a su esposo con unos ojos asesinos.

—Digo… tengo una cita con una hermosa exposición de molinos de viento—

Momo se reía de la desgra… quiero decir, de la esposa de Zeus.

—Bien, vamos con la próxima pregunta...— dijo. —…que es para ¡HAZEL LEVESQUÉ!—

La hija de Plutón se ruborizó de vergüenza a través de la pantalla sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

_**ANTES DE SER NOVIA DE FRANK… ¡¿TE LLEGÓ A GUSTAR PERCY?!**_

La romana comenzó a ver a rodar los ojos nerviosa… mientras el resto de la legión en la pantalla le piropeaba.

—Tiene sentido…— dijo uno de ellos.

—Eso explica porque se ofreció como garante suyo— dijo otro con voz insinuosa.

—Esperen a que Frank lo sepa— añadió un tercero.

Pero Reyna se volteó y les lanzo una mirada aguda que los mando a callar, luego palmó los hombros de su centurión pidiéndole que conteste sin miedo.

—Bueno…— balbuceó. —…él era guapo y eso pero—

Comenzó a revolverse en su asiento, luego a hiperventilar y finalmente a ponerse roja.

En el set.

—¡Awww! La pobrecita es tímida…— dijo Afrodita.

En la pantalla.

—¡No se confundan!— exclamo recuperando su confianza. —¡Yo quiero a Frank al final!—

Toda la legión se rio.

En el set Annabeth sonreía calmada, pero Percy noto que se le formaba una pequeña venita detrás de la cabeza… así que tuvo que calmarla.

—Y dicen que él es tonto… ¡QUE VA! Pero si es el más vivo en esta sala— dijo Momo. —Tiene por los menos…— balbuceaba contando con los dedos.

—¡CINCO FLACAS RICAS DETRÁS SUYO!— finalizo. —Sin mencionar a las náyades…— recordó.

Annabeth hizo un puchero tratando de controlarse mientras Percy carcajeaba nerviosamente, no faltaron las náyades "hirviendo" por él.

—Bueno ¡vamos con la sgte pregunta!— recalcó. —¡Para el hijo de Poseidón!—

_**¡¿TE HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE TU MADRE Y POSEIDÓN HUBIERAN VUELTO JUNTOS DESPUÉS QUE SUPISTE QUE ERAS UN SEMIDIÓS?!**_

—¡CLARO! ¿Por qué no?— declaró él.

Zeus miraba con reproche a su hermano luego de recordar que rompió el juramento, sin pensar en lo cínico que se veía siendo el primero en romperlo pero el dios simplemente lo ignoró pensando en el romance de verano que tuvo con la madre de su hijo.

—Bueno en aquel entonces estaba con el apestoso Gabe—

Todos asquearon con la sola mención del ex padrastro de Percy.

—Eso habría compensado el dejarnos tirados a ambos con ese grasiento remedo de hombre—

Todas las náyades la apoyaron ciegamente, luego todas comenzaron a lanzarle besos en burbujitas que explotaban en su cara alegando también que habría sido bueno para ellas ya que así habrían pasado más tiempo con él.

Mientras Atenea no podía entender como su hija seguía con él pese a toda la atención que recibía de las ninfas mientras enrojecía de la rabia cada vez que las náyades volvían a mandarle besitos en burbujas.

—¡Ay hija!— murmuró.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— decía viendo su tarjeta. —¡THALIA GRACE!—

La cazadora volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ SENTISTE ALGO POR LUKE?!**_

La mestiza entristeció un poco… luego se dirigió hacia su señora.

—PERMISO PARA HABLAR CON TODA SINCERIDAD…—

Artemisa se quedó pensativa y las cazadoras expectantes…

—Sería una violación a tu juramento teniente— le recordó.

Pero Hermes salió en defensa.

—Yo quisiera saber también al respecto—

Artemisa le vio feo.

—No puedes meterte en mi terreno Hermes— le dijo.

—¡¿Padre?!— sugirió el dios de los viajeros.

Zeus se rasco la barba pensativa.

—Qué mi hija hable con toda sinceridad— decretó.

—¡Esta bien!— suspiró resignada la niña diosa.

Thalia se aclaró la garganta.

—Luke era mi amigo… era como mi hermano, la persona que cuido y vio por mí durante años— explicaba.

Annabeth también se mostró nostálgica recordando su tiempo con él, Percy se aferraba a su mano en actitud comprensiva mientras Thalia continuaba.

—Una vez me salvo de un lestrigón subiendo a su espalda y cortándole el cuello— confesó. —Su traición fue… tan dolorosa para mí— casi se le escapan algunas lágrimas pero pudo contenerse.

Todos los campistas bajaron las cabezas apenados pero al mismo tiempo recordando felices el tiempo que Luke estuvo con ellos.

—Y al final…— acaba pero comenzando a sonrojarse. —Si… sentí algo por él—

—¡Awwwwwwwwww!—

Artemisa sentía un poco de empatía pero aun así dirigió una mirada molesta hacia Momo para que continuara las preguntas.

—Vamos con la siguiente pregunta— balbuceó nervioso recordando que cuando la niña diosa se pone de mal te puede convertirte desde una pequeña musaraña, hasta una cervatilla a la cual tirara a flechas o le soltara lobos encima.

Momo revisó su sgte tarjeta. —Esta pregunta es para Annabeth chase!—

_**¡¿CUÁL HA SIDO LA PEOR CITA QUE HA PREPARADO PERCY?!**_

Annabeth comenzó a enrojecer en una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo mientras que Percy reía a carcajadas, Atenea le lanzo una mirada asesina pero él la ignoró.

—Debes admitir…— dijo cogiendo aire. —…Qué te lo merecías chica lista!—

Ella frunció el ceño tratando de enojarse, pero no podía.

—¡A qué esperas!— le dijo a Momo señalando lo obvio.

El dios rio socarronamente.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Annabeth se encontraba sola esperando en la 5ta avenida a que Percy llegara, sus rodillas le temblaban… ¡¿por qué?!_

_Resulta que la saga crepúsculo había acabado hace un mes, y ella no había parado de dar lata con ello, aquel era uno de sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, pero por desgracia Percy no se lo tomo muy bien, reconocía que se había pasado un poquito y gracias a ello Percy decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo durante un par de semanas._

_Al final la había perdonado, pero con una condición._

—_¡Hola listilla!— le dijo apareciendo por sorpresa a su espalda._

_Se volteó para encontrarse con su radiante (y en aquel tenebrosa) sonrisa._

—_Lista para nuestra… "Cita especial"—_

_Annabeth tragó saliva y asintió._

—_Pues vamos!— sentenció._

_1ERA PARADA: DUELO EN EL CAMPO DE PAINTBALL_

_Una hora después de que salieran Annabeth se encontraba vestida con ropa de camuflaje y un casco de protección moviéndose sigilosamente por un campo de obstáculos a la espera del ataque de su novio, quien a decir verdad con aquello no muy parecía muy inspirado en darle una "cita de castigo" como le dijo._

_Finalmente apareció detrás de un pequeño muro con su rifle de bolitas disparando, por suerte lo esquivo a tiempo para cubrirse detrás de un barril, pero al querer contestar el fuego no lo encontró donde lo vio._

—_¡Hola, listilla!— dijo con voz aterradora a su espalda._

_Ella se volteó pero vio que estaba parado frente suyo sin moverse, como si esperara que le disparara._

—_¡Tú lo pediste!— le dijo mientras halaba el gatillo._

_Pero al ser hijo de Poseidón no le fue muy difícil controlar el líquido en las bolitas de pinturas y volverlas más lentas, así que para cuando llegaron a él iban tan lento que las esquivo con una movimiento al puro estilo matrix._

_Annabeth frunció el ceño y volvió disparar, pero esta vez el mestizo alzó su mano y las bolitas frenaron en seco frente a él, luego con un movimiento del dedo las volteo hacia ella._

—_Oh! Oh!— _

_Como en una escena de Scarface la rubia recibió una lluvia veloz de bolitas de pinturas que la derribó dejándola con los ojos en espiral._

_2DA PARADA: EXPOSICIÓN DE ARÁCNICOS EN EL MUSEO DE NUEVA YORK_

_Percy se rio desvergonzadamente mientras llevaba a su rígida novia a través de los pasillos y salas con la más reciente exposición de las tarántulas y arácnidos más exóticos._

—_Este es el __ACANTHOSCURRIA GENICULATA una de las gigantes sudamericanas, esta especie es una de las más resistentes en cautividad debido a su gran apetito, rápido crecimiento y preciosa coloración— dijo la guía._

—_Verdad que es bonita listilla!— le dijo cínicamente._

_A la rubia quien temblaba como un gatito estaba a un tic nervioso de salir corriendo de ahí, pero el juramento por el estigio que Percy le obligo a realizar se lo impedía, así que tuvo rezarle a su madre para darle fuerzas._

—_¡Y esta es la mortífera VIUDA NEGRA!—señalo a la pequeña jaula del arácnido. —¡Una sola mordida y estarás muerto!—_

_Entonces Percy sacó una pequeña replica de goma y se acercó sigilosamente a espaldas de su novia._

—_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— gritó ella ante la arañita falsa agitando los brazos y sacudiéndose los hombros frenéticamente._

_A Percy le dolía la mandíbula de tanto reírse._

_3ERA PARADA: EL CINE._

_Todavía recuperándose de la experiencia traumática con la mortal araña su mente se relajó pensando que Percy creyó que ya tuvo suficiente, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando Percy le señalo la función que verían._

_Se trataba de la cinta "2012", su película menos preferida._

_Y no lo era porque solo se empeñara en mostrar la muerte inmisericorde de millones de personas, sino porqué se corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver como se derrumbaban las edificaciones mas emblemáticas del mundo, el Taj Majad, la muralla china, El palacio de Buckinham._

—_¡Dos por favor!— le dijo al boletero._

_Una vez sentados la película empezó y Annabeth tuvo que desviar los ojos a cada rato cada vez que una de las imponentes estructuras se destruía por los fuertes terremotos._

—_¡OOH!— balbuceó Percy ante la escena del derrumbe del cristo de Copacabana. —¡ERA UNA GRAN ESTATUA!—_

_Annabeth se cubría los ojos como su viera una película de terror, para una hija de Atenea interesada en la arquitectura ver como se desplomaban los edificios simbólicos de la humanidad eran tan tenebroso y aterrador como cualquiera de las horrendas y dolorosas torturas de Jigsaw en "El juego del miedo"._

_Sintió un alivio enorme cuando la película terminó, ambos salieron del cine y llegaron de nuevo a la casa de Percy._

_El rostro de Annabeth no tenía precio, había vivido la peor cita… y todo voluntariamente, pero Percy le sonrió._

—_Ahora estamos a mano— decretó para acabar el día._

* * *

En el set.

Poseidón y Percy se partían de la risa luego de ver el video, mientras que Atenea y Annabeth fruncían el ceño.

—¡Ese es mi hijo!— declaro Poseidón.

Atenea fruncía el ceño a más no poder, mientras que Annabeth suspiraba de miedo al rememorar ese día.

—Eres malo tío… MUY MUY MALO— comento Momo. —Bueno… La sgte pregunta es para… ¡KATIE GARDINER!—

La hija de Deméter refunfuño acordándose aún de la "broma" de la cámara mientras Travis se mecía inquieto colgado boca abajo de la red del techo.

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ ESPIASTE A TRAVIS?!**_

—¡Claro que no!— aseguró con mucha confianza. —¡No soy ningún pervertido como él!—

El público parecía satisfecho por su respuesta, pero el dios pronto recordó una cuestión importante.

—Eso me recuerda… que teníamos algo pendiente con ustedes—

Ambos enrojecieron, la mestiza desde su asiento igual que las fresas que cultivaba, y el mestizo que colgaba boca de la red del techo… aunque este más bien se enrojecía de vergüenza.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_El parque Six Flags en Nueva York._

_Una joven de cabello marrón largo recogido en una cola de caballo alta y ojos del mismo color esperaba en la entrada vestida con una blusa de tirantes color fresa y un top café corto, parada bajo el letrero gigantesco de Six Flags a su "cita"._

—_Espero que ese tonto llegué pronto— murmuraba para sí apartándose un mechón del rostro. —Me estoy cansado de esperar—_

_Pero al frente de la calle de piedra, escondido detrás de un árbol, el hijo de Hermes quien había llegado hace ya una hora antes de que la mestiza apareciera intentaba coger valor de su flaqueza para enfrentarla._

—_De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo— se autosugestionó. —Si tu padre puede ligar con la camarera de turno en cada parada de camiones, tú puedes con ella—_

_Tuvo que darse la vuelta varias veces detrás del árbol de finalmente salir, la mestiza que miraba para un lado no lo noto hasta tenerlo de frente._

—_Me apuesto 20 dracmas que vendrá mal vestido— pensó un segundo antes de voltear y encontrárselo._

_El mestizo llevaba unos jeans algo rasgados muy a la moda con una camiseta celeste (que hacia juego con sus ojos) debajo de una cazadora café, además de llevar unos converses rojos prestados por su padre, esperaba que no le saliera alas en medio de la cita, eso sería vergonzoso… ¡joder! Hasta se había su alborotados rizos cafés (Lo mejor que pudo claro!)_

—_¡Hola fresa!— le saludó por el apodo que él le puso desde que la conoció la primera vez en el campamento._

_Ella parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que sea él, y no su hermano Connor jugándole una broma._

—_¡Oye, soy yo!— le aseguró luego de que ella lo picara con su dedo en el rostro cautelosamente. —Te dije que vendría—_

_Katie frunció el ceño._

—_Más te vale que no intentes nada o te juro que…—_

_Travis la silenció alzando las manos resignadas._

—_Juro por el estigio que no haré ninguna broma este día—_

_Aquello sorprendió un poco a la mestiza, era un juramente serio… lo bastante incluso como para que él no cometiera una tontería._

—_De acuerdo— dijo ella._

_Luego ambos se quedaron de pie inmóviles mirando alrededor mientras la gente pasaba a su lado ingresando, era como si ambos no supieran o no quisieran hacer algo._

—_Creo que debemos entrar— sugirió Travis. —No lo crees—_

—_Sí, eso creo— decía Katie volteando la mirada hacia cualquiera parte como si la avergonzaran que la vieran con él._

_La verdad era que Katie nunca había ido a estos lugares por lo que el paisaje de juegos mecánicos y giratorios la dejo algo pasmada, por su parte a Travis y su hermano su padre les regalo una tarde ahí una vez por haberles ayudado a entregar unos huevos de hidra a la granja de Gerión así que el mestizo estaba en su territorio, La primera parada fueron las tazas rodantes las cuales hicieron vomitar a Katie una vez se bajó de ellas._

_Después vino el giro en espiral colgados de asientos flotantes, e igualmente Katie vomito al bajar… le compró una malteada de fresa, pero la "regresó" de nuevo luego de subir a la caída libre._

—_Si querías hacerme vomitar, con una broma habría bastado—_

_Le gritó desde el baño de chicas._

_Travis apoyado afuera hizo un puchero molesto ya que él no eligió el parque como su primera opción, sino Momo, pero sintió que debía al menos intentar impresionarla, por su orgullo masculino, pero que cosa podía ponerla de ¡¿buen humor?!, entonces vio hacia un juego frente a él y le vino la inspiración._

_Gardiner aguantó una arcada al salir antes de que Travis la cogiera de la mano llevándola hacia la idea que tenía en mente, en el camino la hija de Deméter observaba su mano agarrada y luego hacia Travis._

—_¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!—_

_Pero antes de responderse así misma ya estaban de pie ante la próxima atracción._

—_¡¿Los autos chocones?!—_

—_Te encanta golpearme, no— sonrió socarronamente._

_Katie pensó que era cierto… en parte._

_Ambos se subieron y el encargado dio el aviso de encendido, Travis manejaba alrededor de los papás sus hijos y el resto de parejas que habían venido ese día a pasarla bien, mientras que Katie se quedó inmóvil en su sitio con las manos al volante sin dar indicios de esa agresividad natural presente cuando subes a ese juego._

—_¡¿Qué pasa fresa?!—_

_Ella se molestó ante el comentario, pero aun así no sintió aún esas ganas de violencia, entonces para agilizar las cosas Travis se acercó la embistió._

—_¡OYE!— Se quejó. —Dijiste que no habría bromas—_

—_Esto no es ninguna broma— respondió. —Solo es un "auto" "chocando"— dijo con sarcasmo._

_Gardiner frunció el ceño, pero luego de otro choque… y otro, y otro, y otro…_

—_¡AHORA VERAS!—_

_El hijo de Hermes esquivo la primera embestida, pero la peli café no se rindió y dio un rodeó por el borde del juego para volver de frente contra su cita y darle con todo y de lleno._

—_¡Auch!— se quejó._

_Katie se rio por un segundo captando la idea._

—_Con que esas tenemos— le retó el hijo de Hermes volviendo a chocarla._

_Y así estuvieron sucesivamente hasta que el juego se apagó, la campista a diferencia de los otros juegos salió riendo y no vomitando de este, Travis reía a su lado sin percatarse de que ambos ya parecían actuar como una pareja, ambos decidieron ir a una tienda de comestibles en el parque y se sentaron bajo el sol de la tarde pidiendo unas malteadas, ya a media bebida Katie se quejó de que sabían pésimas, pero para Travis sabían normales._

—_Por la textura las fresas deben tener unos días de antigüedad…—_

_Travis alzo una ceja sin entender de qué hablaba._

—_Déjamelo a mí- ella le dijo._

_Luego ella tomo ambas malteadas, la suya y la de él, y las junto bien cerca de la otra colocando dos dedos dentro de cada una… entonces el color rojo de las malteadas que parecía oscuro se aclaró de forma increíble, era como si Gardiner "revitalizara" los ingredientes frutales (Las fresas) en el batido, luego le devolvió el suyo._

_Y al probarlo de nuevo el hijo de Hermes sintió que su lengua había muerto y bajado a los elíseos._

—_Esto sabe ¡GENIAL!— alabó._

_Katie sonrió sin percatarse de que al bajar su mano casi la había rozado junto con la Travis._

_El día ya se acababa, pero aun había tiempo para un juego más._

—_¡Por favor no!— ella suplicó al verse de pie frente a la montaña rusa del diablo. —Vomitaré la malteada de nuevo—_

—_Nadie vomita en este juego— aseguró Travis. —Además para vencer un miedo hay que enfrentarlo—_

_Katie frunció el ceño disgustado._

—_Yo no le temo a los juegos mecánicos— se defendió ella._

—_¡DEMUESTRALO!— le retó él._

_Ambos se hablaban y miraban con la misma intensidad que cuando él le jugaba una broma y ella lo perseguía por todo el campamento, como si ambos estuvieran encendidos._

_Los ya estaban sentados en el primer par de sillas del carro colgante, pero para cuando ella empezaba a arrepentirse el encargado aseguro su barra de protección, finalmente el juego arrancó pero no pasaron más de 5 metros antes de que ella empezara a gritar, Travis pensó que se quedaría sordo antes de terminar por tenerla al lado, pero entonces hizo algo impulsivo…_

_La tomo de la mano._

_Esto pareció darle algo de valor que al comienzo de la segunda vuelta su rostro enjuto de miedo comenzó a tranquilizarse y el grito de miedo finalmente se convirtió en grito de euforia, el hijo de Hermes también se le unió comenzando a gritar, y para la tercera vuelta ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo._

_Finalmente el juego paró y ambos jadeaban profundamente cómo si se hubieran quedado sin aliento._

—_¡Fue increíble!— dijo Katie respirando agitadamente._

—_Sí…— murmuró Travis._

_Pero se quedaron inmóviles mientras el resto de la gente en el carro ya bajaba y se iba, pasaron unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano, Katie fue la primera en darse cuenta de ello, pero extrañamente no pudo decir nada mientras ambos se miraban fijamente._

—_Oigan, ya deben bajar— les dijo el encargado. —El siguiente grupo quiere entrar—_

_Al final reaccionaron lo suficiente para salir, pero el sol ya se ocultaba… a la salida de Six Flags un carro verde esperaba a ambos jóvenes todavía callados, un bocinazo finalmente los despertó a ambos._

—_Es mi padre, tengo que irme— le dijo ella._

—_Si… yo también debo volver al campamento antes de las once— se excusó también._

_Ambos se desviaron la mirando tratando de no encontrar sus ojos, pero no pudieron decirse nada… era como si quedaran bloqueados y necesitaran que alguien presione Ctrl + Alt + Spr para continuar._

—_ya me voy—_

—_Si…—_

_La chica de pelo marrón finalmente subió al carro sin poder decir nada, mientras el mestizo veía alejarse a la chica que lo había enterrado de cabeza detrás de los campos de fresa luego de poner huevos de chocolate en el techo de césped de su cabaña._

—_Creo que me voy también— soltó al aire, como si ella aún estuviera cerca_

* * *

En el set.

—Haber… creo que no entendí bien lo que pasó— decía Momo. —Si al final paso algo, ¡¿o no?!—

Connor se encogió sin sospechar para nada lo que su hermano sentía, la cámara (Y afrodita) se enfocaron en Katie quien hizo un puchero.

—¡¿Salimos y qué?!— se defendía. —No es que vayamos a ser novios o algo así…— aclaró, aunque parecía haber poquito de duda en sus palabras.

Sin embargo el hijo de Hermes sintió que se le rompía el corazón, aunque por ser el bromista nro. 1 del campamento supo disimularlo.

—Además ella no es mi estilo— soltó él.

Katie le tembló una ceja… Percy y Annabeth entendieron que este asunto aún no estaba zanjado.

—¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!— Declaró Afrodita. —USTEDES NO PUEDEN…—

Pero Zeus vio su reloj y supo que ya era tarde.

—¡Afrodita por favor!— le dijo para apurar el tiempo. —Creo que ya no hay preguntas, ¡¿VERDAD?!—

Por suerte Momo no tuvo que asentir nervioso, ya que era cierto…

—NOS VEREMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO EMOCIONANTE Y CANDENTE PROGRAMA DE SU SHOW FAVORITO— añadió. —Pero para despedirnos un último mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores…—

* * *

**"¿No tienes el tiempo necesario para entregarle a alguien su regalo?"**

_[Se ve a un mestizo con un paquete en manos correr hacia la tienda de correo justo a las cinco de la tarde, pero se encuentra con las puertas cerradas]_

**¿Algún envió urgente para tu trabajo? **

_[Se ve al mismo mestizo llevar su paquete a un buzón, pero desconfía del mismo]_

**¿El correo normal es demasiado caro y de baja calidad? **

_[Al día siguiente el mismo mestizo en la tienda de correos se enfurece con los precios de envió, luego cuando su paquete está en la línea de transporte un empleado inepto derrame café por accidente en él]_

**¡No te preocupes más! ¡Deja en el olvido aquellas agencias mortales, no te preocupes nunca más por mantenerte en forma para correr y entregar un paquete, no más problemas por un regalo a última hora! **

_[Se ve el paquete llegar a su destino en pésimas condiciones, golpeado, sucio (e incluso entreabierto) a las manos de su destinatario]_

**Usa hoy ¡ENVIOS HERMES! **

_[Se ve una camioneta de Hermes Express cruzar veloz y heroicamente la ciudad y el campo en medio de los climas más horrendos]_

**¡El servicio de correos de máxima calidad, envíos rápidos y eficientes a cualquier parte del mundo mortal e inmortal al menor precio, entregados por el mismísimo dios HERMES! **

_[Se ve al mismo dios sonriendo con su PDA a la mano mientras realiza una veloz entrega]_

**¡Y solo por tiempo limitado, DOS envíos por el bajísimo precio de UN dracma de oro!**

_[Se ve a Hermes enviar un valiosísimo jarrón de la dinastía Ming junto con unos huevos de Manticora que escupen espinas por doquier, sin que ninguna llegue a romper el jarrón, y todo con una moneda en el bolsillo]_**  
**

**(Letras pequeñas) *Envíos Hermes no se hace responsable por daños, heridas, trampas, bromas, torturas y muertes extremadamente dolorosas causadas por el contenido de los paquetes, ni de la súbita desaparición de roedores cercanos al Caduceo de Hermes."**

_[Se ve el caduceo de Hermes con George y Martha sonriendo a la cámara (Con dos colas sin pelo sobresaliendo por sus colmillos)]_

* * *

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…"_

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

* * *

Cuando el set estaba vació y todo el público se había ido se ve a Travis solitario enrollar la red con la que lo habían colgado del techo, guardándola para alguna broma futura, pero para cuando se dirigía a la salida trasera del estudio escucha pasos a su espalda queriendo alejarse, se voltea rápido y se encuentra con Katie. Ella lo miraba de la misma forma en la que se despidieran en el parque, o sea en silencio y bloqueada como si no pudiera hablar… Travis le sigue su juego por un segundo pero se acuerda de sus palabras.

Por lo que le da la espalda a la mestiza y se retira sin cruzar ninguna palabra.

No sabía porque pero Katie se siento algo dolida, sin embargo ella tampoco dice nada acordándose de lo que él dijo también por lo que se va por el otro extremo del estudio… la sala del programa queda vacía…

Salvo por un pequeño mestizo que espió toda la escena.

—Con que de eso se trata…— murmura Connor.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**(1) **La helenización es el periodo de la historia clásica en que Grecia comenzó a recibir conocimientos de Asia y Egipto luego de que Alejandro Magno las conquistara, un periodo de sabiduría y descubrimientos sin comparación en la historia antigua, el periodo de extensión de la civilización griega.

**FUFFFF! CREO QUE MORIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO UNO DE LOS SHOWS... ME SIENTO COMO JIM CARREY EN BRUCE:TODOPODEROSOS **(IMAGINENME FRENTE A MI COMPUTADORA RESPONDIENDO SUS PREGUNTAS A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ COMO ÉL RESPONDE A LAS ORACIONES, Y TOMANDO UN CAFE DE PASO XD)

**ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC LLEGUÉ PRONTO A LOS 100 REVIEWS!.**

**NOSLEEMOS.**


	5. Programa Nº4

**Hay una lectora anónima que se ofreció para traducir mi historia y subirla al fandom inglés… si aún estás leyendo esto tienes luz verde para hacer lo que quieras, de paso si quieres, también puedes traducir mis otros dos fics (El cetro dorado y Halfblood Messenger).**

**Si alguien más quiere traducir mis historias para el fandom inglés, yo les doy mi permiso… y de paso me cuentan cuantos reviews reciben ;)**

**Creo que los del fandom inglés se reirán tanto como ustedes o más XD.**

**AAH, OTRA COSA! Esta semana no habrá sesión de Halfblood Messenger porque voy a salir a un balneario en el campo a pasear con unos amigos… y amigas e/e (ya tenía escrito el cap y el programa de preguntas cuando me invitaron… sorry ñ_ñU)**

* * *

_A las afueras de Nueva York…_

_Hefesto y Hermes se encontraba de pie junto a una de las enormes torres de tendido que iluminan la ciudad, aparentemente solos, rodeados de grandes y animales dispuestos a realizar actividades moralmente dudosas._

—_Ahora voy a subir a pinchar la señal— dijo él vestido con un mono de técnico de cable. —Tú vigila que nadie venga—_

—_De acuerdo— dijo el dios de los ladrones con su traje de corredor, probablemente listo para correr en caso de que los pillen._

_El dios invoco una escalera mecánica delgada y ascendió por la línea eléctrica mientras Hermes hacia ojo de avizor, pero por desgracia…_

—_Hola Sr. Hermes—_

_El rubio casi pega un salto cuando la aurea apareció a su lado._

—_¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?—_

_El dios se puso enfrente de la escalera intentando ocultarla, aunque parecía inútil porque la ninfa sonreía perspicazmente intuyendo sus intenciones._

—_Mejor dime que haces tú por aquí preciosa— intento distraer mientras con el rabillo del ojo aun veía a su compañero en la cima con unas pinzas y un cable._

—_El Sr. Eolo me envió a echar una ojo por las líneas de comunicaciones— dijo. —Últimamente ha habido muchas fugas de señales_

_Hermes tragaba saliva sudando nerviosamente, la ninfa alzo una ceja._

—_¿Algo que confesar señor?— pestañeo._

_Estaba preparado para correr y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Hefesto le advirtió que lo herviría en plomo fundido si lo dejaba tirado de nuevo, la ninfa no dejaba de insinuársele a él y a la escalera detrás de él, noto que en sus deseos habían pequeñas llamas de deseo._

_Entonces supo lo que debía hacer._

—_Listo— murmuro el dios de las fraguas para sí luego de conectar la señal robada._

_Mientras bajaba noto que su compañero conversaba con una ninfa, para cuando puso los pies en tierra la ninfa ya se despedía visualmente roja de oreja a oreja._

—_Nos vemos después Sr. Hermes— le dijo en un tono insinuoso a lo que el dios no pudo más que sonreír nerviosamente._

_Hefesto lo vio extrañado._

—_¿Y que fue eso?—_

_Pero el dios desvió la cuestión preguntándole sobre el trabajo que la cadena les pidió para poder llevar la señal especial al estudio._

—_Está hecho— limpiándose con un pañuelo sucio._

—_¡bien!— contesto recibiendo palmaditas en el hombro del dios dándose cuenta de lo que tuvo que hacer._

—_Lo harás bien…— le dijo. —…A las ninfas les gusta por abajo y detrás—_

_Hermes lo fulmino con la mirada._

—_Vámonos…—_

**Unas horas más tarde…**

* * *

"_Y bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito…"_

**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!**

"_Con ustedes su presentador favorito… El Dios de la Risa, ¡MOMO!"_

* * *

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de programa de charlas de un sábado por la noche,con las sillas y la mesa del espectador, en la mesa aparece Momo en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

—¡SALUDOS INMORTALES!— saludó a la cámara. —¡EL PROGRAMA DE ESTA NOCHE LOS LLEVARÁ AL ELISEO!—

Percy, Annabeth y el resto de los invitados se preguntaban de qué hablaba, pero pronto lo descubrirían… pero antes de sacar sus temidas tarjetas hizo tocar tambores.

—Antes de comenzar tenemos invitados especiales— dijo sacando la hoja de invitados y aclarándose la garganta.

Redoblaron los tambores.

—Directamente de la costa oeste…— señalo. —…ÉL ES UN GIGANTE DE BUEN CORAZÓN, ELLA ES LA SEÑORA MORENA DE LOS CABALLOS…— Lee mejor el papel. —… PERDÓN, DE UN CABALLO!— aclara.

—¡CON NOSOTROS, FRANK ZHANG Y HAZEL LEVESQUE DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!—

Ambos entraron… en realidad solo Frank, quien al verse solo regreso a las bambalinas y comenzó a empujar paso a paso su novia quien estaba más rígida con una columna griega mientras no dejaba de ver a las cámaras con temor.

—¡Hola chicos!— Percy los saludó animadamente.

—¿Cómo está el campamento júpiter?— pregunto Annabeth.

—Terrible amigo— le dijo Frank a Percy. —Es época de inventario en el campamento—

—Todo legionario debe hacer un inventario de cuantas gladius, pilum, scuthas hay para brindar un informe al senado—

La pareja alzo una ceja.

—¿Y cómo puede ser eso terrible?— pregunto Annabeth.

Tanto Frank y Hazel temblaron de miedo.

—No tienes idea de cuantas cosas puede dejar olvidada un legionario— explico.

—Una vez encontramos una bodega llena de escorpiones y Heliópolis bajo el suelo de la quinta—

—¿Por qué siempre tienen que dejar basura en las barracas de la quinta?— se quejó Percy como ex pretor.

Hazel y Frank suspiraron frustrados.

—Si las comadritas ya terminaron de charlar tenemos un show que empezar—Momo señalo.

El público de campistas, criaturas míticas y dioses (a los cuales se unieron Hermes y Hefesto luego de unos segundos) aplaudió la decisión.

—Bueno aquí va la primera!— dijo mientras sacaba sus tarjetas. —Esta vez para nuestros tortolitos favoritos—

Percy y Annabeth fruncieron el ceño sintiéndose como una pareja Hollywoodense perseguida por los paparazzis.

"**¡¿CUÁLES SON LAS COSAS QUE MÁS LES GUSTAN DEL OTRO?!"**

Ambos sonrieron, Afrodita también mientras Atenea se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, esa es fácil…— comenzó Annabeth bajo la mirada celosa de su madre. —Él es:…divertido… …Valiente… …Un buen amigo… …Y me hace reír… …Aunque me vuelva loca a veces…— explicó entre pausa lanzándole una mirada inquisidora respecto a la última parte como si le recordara que lo hacía a propósito.

—¡Aaaaja!— balbuceó Momo. —Y qué hay de ti niño percebe—

Percy frunció el ceño pensando que ese apodo se oía peor que el que ya tiene encima.

—Bueno ella es… inteligente… MUY INTELIGENTE… tan inteligente que hace ver a los inteligentes como idiotas… también es bonita, MUY BONITA… aun si anduviera sobre aguas de alcantarilla seguiría siendo muy hermosa…

—Ya lo hice… créanme— pensó una cara agria de solo recordar.

Atenea asesinaba a Percy con la mirada como si le dijera como fue capaz de llevar a su hija dentro de una cascada de aguas fecales, pero él la ignoro ensimismado en su monologo.

—Preciosa yo diría, ¡SI! Esa es la palabra: sobre todo cuando combate. Sé que es algo repetitivo para decir en aquél momento, pero sus ojos grises brillaban cuando luchaba por su vida. Su cara brillaba como la de una diosa y creedme, he visto varias diosas. La forma en la que las cuentas del Campamento Mestizo rodean su cuello…— Se detuvo al ver que el público lo veía con la más picarona de las sonrisas.

Annabeth por su parte estaba más roja que un tomate, aunque no sabíamos si era el cumplido o por la escenita que su novio armaba en medio del set del programa con el rating más alto actualmente en el mundo mitológico.

—Vale, perdón. Me he distraído un poco— repuso él.

Todos ahora reían.

—¡Vieeejo! Parece que Cupido te abatió con un rifle de precisión con mira telescópica…— Momo dijo mientras se hacía una imagen mental del bebe volador amartillando su arma. —Bueno vamos con…— entonces nota que el ciclope encargado del set le hace una seña con la mano.

Momo sonrió divertidamente.

—Vaya… veo que nuestra conexión especial esta lista—

Todos balbucearon intrigados.

—¡Esta noche tenemos una transmisión especial para Ustedes!—

Entonces señalo una pantalla detrás y un costado de él en el escenario, de 64 pulgadas mientras todos se preguntaban de que podía tratarse.

—Damos las gracias al señor de la muerte por cedernos el permiso de filmación…— dijo señalando a Hades en su trono butaca en el área del público y luego chasqueando los dedos.

La pantalla hizo la cuenta regresa.

_3… 2… 1…_

Entonces ante todos apareció el paisaje más vello que pudieran imaginar, era como uno de esos tranquilos y pacíficos vecindarios americanos de los cincuenta con el ambiente en tono sepía, con varias casas rodeando un circulo de concreto frente a ellos, en un banquillo junto a una casa con un bello jardín había dos jóvenes sentados amenamente.

Pero lo asombroso era los chicos los reconocían, no podían creerlo.

—Gracias a nuestra conexión "¡legalmente realizada!"…- decía. —LES TRAEMOS A DOS INVITADOS ESPECIALES, DESDE SU HOGAR EN LOS ELÍSEOS…!—

El público, y los dioses especialmente, quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡CON USTEDES: CHARLES BECKENDORF Y LUKE CASTELLAN!—

Pero en lugar de aplausos hubo silencio, no porque se haya violado la privacidad del lugar más sagrado de la otra vida, sino porque sus invitados llamaron DEMASIADO la atención en el set.

Luke sonreía a la cámara, se veía despampanante, su piel brillaba debido a su condición de espíritu pero aun así se veía igual al Luke de carne y hueso que todos conocieron, era como si se hubiese convertido en dios para comparar con su propia aura de poder, Charles por su parte se veía exactamente a Luke solo que en tono oscuro con un ligero brillo blanco por su condición de espíritu, se parecía un poco a Thanatos cuando Hazel lo vio por primera vez.

—Hola a todos— saludo Luke. —Annabeth?— balbuceó.

Aunque se supone que debía ponerse feliz de volver a ver al viejo amigo que intento matarlo en un sin número de veces, sentía un fuego en el estómago que no hizo más que crecer cuando al voltear hacia Annabeth noto ese mismo rubor en sus mejillas que tenía cuando llegó al campamento en su primer año, Poseidón veía un poco preocupado a su hijo mientras Atenea veía con cierta nostalgia al chico… o como si dijera que lo hubiera preferido a él con su hija.

—Así que él es Luke— dijo Jasón recordando también la primera vez que puso un pie en el campamento recordando la mirada triste de Annabeth.

—¡Son hermosos!— balbuceó Pipper medio atontada al verlo a él y a Charles.

Charles la vio por la pantalla.

—Tú debes ser la nueva consejera de la cabaña de mi prometida—

—¡¿PROMETIDA?!— exclamo todo el campamento recordando a Silena y preguntándose porque no la veían ahí cerca.

Todos los dioses observaron a Hades esperando alguna explicación.

—Qué…?— balbuceó él esperando como si lo supieran por obvias razones.—…Es como otra vida, solo que eterna y para siempre—

—Que apuesto…— murmuró Hazel viendo a Charles.

Frank y Jasón se miraron incrédulos para luego cruzarse de brazos haciendo un puchero… al igual que Percy solo que este lo hacía con más ganas que sus amigos.

—JEJEJEJEJEJE— se reía Momo con muchas más ganas. —Relájate chico percebe… tengo una pregunta que te animara—

_**¡¿QUÉ SENTISTE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PUDISTE MANIPULAR EL AGUA?!**_

Percy parecía calmarse un poco cosa que necesitaba mientras aun notaba que su novia no dejaba a Luke como si mirara un punto perdido en el aire, decidió olvidarla por un momento y concentrarse en la pregunta, cosa que fue irónica para él.

—Bueno Momo…— comenzó a decir. —…te confieso que me sentí como Aquaman—

Todo el público se olvidó de los chicos en el Eliseo para reírse con ganas con la comparación… al menos la vergüenza le ayudaba a disimular los celos, que eran más evidentes en ese momento en Frank y Jasón cuyas chicas aun miraban a la pantalla de reojo ruborizándose.

—Luego admito que me sentí como si consumiera esteroides—

Poseidón lo mostro un pulgar mientras Atenea rodaba los ojos… cansado de la mirada perdida de su novia le dio golpecitos al hombro despertándola de su ensoñación.

—¿Percy? ¿Qué pasa?— balbuceó como si su mente hubiera dejado durante los momentos que respondía a la pregunta de Momo.

—¡Olvídalo!— Dijo él no muy amablemente y cruzándose de brazos.

Momo notando esto y recordando el disparo en el presupuesto a causa de los destrozos provocados en el set por los programas anteriores continuo con la sgte tarjeta.

—La sgte pregunta es para… ¡ANNABETH CHASE!—

_**¡¿QUÉ SENTISTE AL VER QUE THALIA ESTABA VIVA DESPUÉS DE QUE EL VELLOCINO DE ORO SALVARA EL ÁRBOL QUE PROTEGÍA EL CAMPAMENTO?!**_

Annabeth miró a Luke en la pantalla y luego a su amiga que le sonreía.

—¡TAAAAAN ALIVIADA!— lo dijo casi como si lo también dijera indirectamente que le alegraba ver a Luke en la pantalla. —¡Era como si hubiera reparado una injusticia!— dijo señalando con la mirada a Zeus.

—¡OYE! Si no fuera por mí no estaría con nosotros aquí ni ahora—

Por su expresión la cazadora parecía darles la razón a ambos, aunque más a su amiga por defenderla que a su padre por no haberla ayudado en lugar de convertirla en un árbol, Luke en la pantalla le sonrió pacíficamente a su amiga provocando que se sonrojara intensamente y llamando la atención de Artemisa.

—Ejem… Ejem…— carraspeó su garganta la diosa.

—Me alegra saber que vivirás para siempre amiga— le dijo el rubio.

Ella sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos que ella, él y Annabeth aún estaban juntos…

—Oye a todo esto… ¿No dijiste que querías renacer?— Percy le preguntó.

Luke explico en la pantalla esa aún era su intención, pero los Elíseos era tan hermosos y tan pacíficos que quiso disfrutar de ellos por un tiempo todavía.

—Lo entenderás cuando mueras— le dijo.

Sin el hijo de Poseidón recibió una de las miradas aterradoras de la cazadora por su incomoda pregunta… Momo decidió apaciguar el conflicto a punto de surgir.

—Bueno Srta. Thalia… aquí va una pregunta para Ud.—

_**¡¿PORQUÉ AL PRINCIPIO PERCY NO ERA DE TU AGRADO?! …Y… ¡¿QUÉ DETONÓ TU CAMBIO DE ACTITUD HACIA ÉL?!**_

Thalia rio maliciosamente, como si esa pregunta fuera su oportunidad de desquitarse con el cabeza de percebe por molestarlos.

—Buena creo que todos lo saben…— dijo como si señalara lo obvio. —…Porque es un cabeza de chorlito—

Atenea se rio… Poseidón miró a su hermano a Zeus con desdén pero el solo alcanzó a sacarle la lengua.

—Pero luego, cuando peleas codo a codo con él…— continuó. —…descubres que es el chico al que le puedes confiar tu espalda cuando sea— chocando los puños amistosamente con él después.

Zeus y Poseidón se rascaban la cabeza preguntándose cómo es posible que sus hijos se lleven también cuando ellos se peleaban igual que Grecia y Troya.

—Debo admitir que lo hiciste bien cargando el cielo esa vez— Thalia le dio un cumplido.

—y tu peleando contra Luke con la egida en tu brazo— le devolvió el cumplido.

—Sí… debo admitir que aún me sigue dando mucho miedo— reconoció Luke provocando varios suspiros de las chicas de todo el set.

Mientras que los chicos haciendo pucheros.

—Orale… Se nota que fue muy popular!— decía Leo aprisionado en una butaca apartada en medio de las fanáticas locas de su club quienes la rodeaban como un equipo de guardaespaldas.

—¡Para nosotras siempre serás el mejor Leo!— le gritaron con tal fuerza a los oídos que casi lo dejan sordo.

Momo saco la sgte tarjeta.

—¡Vamos con la sgte pregunta!— decía. —¡PARA POSEIDÓN!—

El dios desapareció de su trono butaca en el espacio del público para los dioses y apareció en un asiento de invitado vació en medio de una columna de agua.

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ PENSASTE EN DESOBEDECER LA ORDEN DE ZEUS Y VOLVER CON PERCY Y SU MADRE?!**_

El dios del mar se puso nostálgico recordando aquellos tiempos.

—Cada día desde que la deje en esa cabaña en Montauk— dijo de forma poética.

Afrodita enterneció, pero Anfitrite gruño muy molesta.

—Pero así como mi hermano ama a su esposa…— dijo mirando a Hera, cosa que ni ella se lo creía. —…Yo también amo a la mía—

La diosa se olvidó su enojo por un segundo como embelesada por sus palabras quien se acercó y le dio un beso marino.

—Bien, vamos con la sgte pregunta…— dijo Momo. —…¡PIPPER MCCLEAN!—

_**¡¿PREFERIRIAS SER UNA ESTRELLA COMO TÚ PADRE PASANDO MÁS TIEMPO CON ÉL EN LUGAR SER LO QUE ERES AHORA?!**_

—¡Claro que no!— dijo para el alivio de Jasón. —La vida de una estrella es glamorosa, impresionante y muchas la desean… pero para mí es tristemente vacía—

Algunos asentían pero otros no parecían estar de acuerdo, sobre todo las niñas de Afrodita.

—No quiero decir que mi padre sea vacío no…— se retractaba. —…de hecho él es el mejor!—

De pronto su cara se arrugó, como si soltara una mala experiencia.

—Cuando no está ocupado con viajando con el mundo rodando sus películas, o rodeado de miles de fanáticas o firmando contratos para spots publicitarios…- comenzó a poner una cara agria.

Momo alzo una ceja.

—De hecho, no crees que las fans de tu papito tienen más energía de la usual— recalcó.

Ahora era ella quien alzaba una ceja recordando las cientos de veces que ellas hacían fila como desesperadas por boletos para sus películas o asediaban su camerino en el rodaje de cintas urbanas, o cuando llamaban a tardes horas de la noche para luego colgar… o quemaban su nombre con gasolina en el jardín.

—De hecho tenemos un enviado especial capturando el estreno de su más reciente película en el teatro chino de los Ángeles— señalo mostrando la pantalla

En ella se veía en efecto una primera toma de la alfombra roja en el teatro de estilo oriental mientras varias fanáticas locas con pancartas que decían: CLUB DE TRISTAN! ÉL ES EL MEJOR! ES TAN GUAPO! PUEDE TENERME CUANDO QUIERA!

—Mira con atención…— le señalo Momo.

Ella miro la pantalla sin notar más que jovencitas hiperactivas…

—Mira más de cerca— volvió a decir.

Annabeth se llevó la mano a la boca por la sorpresa, Percy silbo sorprendido, incluso Jasón se dio cuenta… empezaba a sentirse como una boba, entornó los ojos todo lo que pudo.

—Ahora mira de cerca sin la niebla—

Ella alzo una ceja intrigada por lo que estaba hablando así que se concentró, enfoco más la vista… y lo vio.

—¿Pero qué…?—

El club de fanáticas de su padre no eran humanas, eran ninfas… cientos de hermosas y atractivas ninfas locas de amor persiguiendo al mortal, los dioses no se molestaron en ocultar sus celos… ellos llevaban eones persiguiendo como locos a las ninfas como sabuesos combinados con recaudador fiscal, pero que un simple mortal llame tanto su atención y que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que trata con criaturas divinas.

—Debe ser por su ascendencia Cherokee— dijo Hazel.

—Que acaso los nativos no "intiman" con la naturaleza— bromeó Leo.

—Eso debe llamar mucho la atención de las ninfas— dijo Jasón.

Pipper estaba horrorizada, ella junto con Jasón y Leo una vez se habían encontrado con las Ménades, ninfas cortesanas de Dionisio, un grupo de ninfomaníacas locas de amor por las fiestas del dios y que casi los despedazan por confundirlos con el dios del vino, eso le había dejado una mala impresión… de solo pensar que su padre era perseguido por un club de ninfas locas lo hacía pensar.

—Y mientras la morena reflexiona cuan cerca de la naturaleza se encuentra ahora…— dijo mientras sacaba otra tarjeta. —…vamos a sacudirla con otra pregunta—

_**¡¿ALGUN CHICO SE TE HA INSINUADO ANTES?! Y ¡¿Y CÓMO LO HAS MANEJADO?!**_

Si al pretor no le bastaba con que su novia estuviera babeando por un griego muerto, ahora tenía que escuchar esto… bueno al menos nadie en la legión se hubiera atrevido a eso, porque sino…

—Bueno…— balbuceaba ella con algo de pena.

Jasón trago saliva pero Momo rio.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Pipper se encontraba en el set de filmación en medio del desierto de california viendo a su padre interpretar un papel secundario en "Vaqueros y Aliens"…_

—_Hola Pipes— le dijo un muchacho a su espalda._

_La morena se volteó para toparse con un muchacho de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos azules que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente de arriba a abajo._

—_Hola… Jake— le saludo sin mucho ánimo._

_El joven se acercó más a ella casi poniéndose de costado._

—_¿Hace mucho calor hoy no crees— lo dijo con un tono insinuoso._

—_Pues… sí— balbuceó. —Estamos en el desierto y hace como 50 grados—_

_El joven parpadeó seductoramente un par de veces como si intentara algo, luego le siguió la corriente._

—_Sí, tienes razón— decía mientras se ventilaba con los bordes de su camisa de encargado de escenario. —Tengo la ropa mojada—_

_Entonces se quitó la camisa lenta y suavemente como haciendo striptease hasta quedar de nuevo a su lado sin nada arriba mostrando los pectorales y su paquete de seis inclinando el cuerpo a un lado como un súper modelo._

—_Tú no tienes calor— le dijo._

_Aunque ella lo negó la verdad es que era cierto, pero no iba a andar por ahí quitándose la blusa en medio del desierto aunque al de su lado no parecía importarle._

—_Los chicos de iluminación y yo vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta en el jacuzzi del rancho de los actores…— comenzó a hablar. —…No quieres venir?!— mientras se pasaba una mano por el muslo muy cerca de su…_

—_Ejem, eres muy amable pero… tengo novio—_

_El muchacho dio otro paso cerca de ella como si tratara de acorralará contra el camión de camerinos._

—…_Y?!—_

_De pronto y como salvada por los cielos su padre la llamó a la distancia desde el set en medio de la arena y los matorrales._

—_Me tengo que ir— respondió a la rápida para irse trotando._

* * *

El techo interior del set comenzó a tornarse oscuro por las nubes negras que se formaban, para de pronto ser iluminando por pequeños rayos que convergían sobre Jasón, la cara que tenía era igual a la de Zeus cuando le robaron el rayo, Percy lo sabía porque vio la misma cara cuando fue él solito a devolvérselo, alejo su silla unos centímetros lejos de él mientras se encendía como un bobina de tesla.

Pipper sonreía, pero de miedo.

—Vaya Thalia, no sabía que tenías un hermano— dijo Luke.

—¿Un hijo de Zeus?— añadió Charles. —Esperen a que Silena lo sepa—

El brillo en los ojos y las sonrisas radiantes de los espíritus hizo que la cazadora tanto como Pipper e incluso Annabeth se sonrojaran…

Ahora además de la tormenta de rayos comenzó a llover mientras el agua que caía convergía alrededor de cierto Hijo de Poseidón.

—El clima para hoy: Nublado con probabilidad de celos y dolor!— decía Momo vestido como meteorólogo usando con una pantalla de esas que anotan el clima superpuesta a la imagen de los dos mestizos furiosos. —Y la siguiente pregunta va para… ¡¿MALCOLM DE NUEVO?!—

El hermano de Annabeth se puso de pie para intentar de nuevo ingresar a las sillas de invitados y Momo le recordó de nuevo que no era un personaje importante, Malcolm frunció el ceño.

_**¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS DE PERCY?!**_

El rubio se rasco el mentón pensativo mientras veía de reojo a Percy mientras continuaba haciendo que lloviera en el set junto con Jasón.

—Es impulsivo, emocional, torpe y algo tonto…— decía oyéndose casi igual a su madre quien le aprobó el comentario con el dedo de me gusta. —…Pero es un buen chico, y quiere a nuestra hermana— al final le defendió recibiendo un dedo de no me gusta de su madre.

—¡¿Ves sobrina?!— le dijo Poseidón a la pelinegra. —Debería ser más comprensiva como tus hijos—

La diosa hizo un puchero a más no poder mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!— le gritó.

Momo se rio.

—Y yo creí que las disputas en Jersey Shore eran populares…— carcajeando nerviosamente.

Luke llamó la atención de todos desde la pantalla en el Eliseo.

—Estoy seguro de que Percy la hará feliz— lo dijo con tal ternura que todas… y digo TODAS las campistas suspiraron como niñas bobas, incluso Katie quien no se pudo resistir más y sonreía como boba hacia la pantalla.

—¿Te pasa algo hermano?— le pregunta Connor a Travis como si intentara recordar una cuestión importante.

—¡Nada!— respondía Apretando los parpados con fuerza.

Momo se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya nuestros invitados están robando cámara… — aquí va una pregunta para uno de ellos—

_**LUKE ¡¿TENDRÍAS ALGO CON PERCY… INDEPENDIENTEMENTE SI FUERA CHICO O CHICA?!**_

—Pues sí…— respondió.

El público tenía una cara de WDF?

—Cómo amigos— aclaró.

Ahora tenían una cara de AAAH!

—Hubiéramos echado unas partiditas de Halo o Call of Duty…— decía. —O te habría enseñado mi equipo de sonido de alta definición—

—¡Oooh! ¡Qué noble!— dijo Hazel sonrojada.

—¡Están amable!— añadió Pipper de la misma forma.

Annabeth se ruborizaba todavía más.

La lluvia en el set aumentó amenazando con ahogarlos a todos mientras Frank refunfuñaba oyéndose igual que a un oso cuando se le escapa un salmón de la cascada.

—Hijos tranquilícense— dijo Zeus dirigiéndose a Jasón.

—Además, siempre hay peces en el mar— dirigiendo sea Percy, pero al parecer sin deducir la metáfora de pesca de su padre.

Atada en su asiento en medio del club del Leo este le pregunto a Luke.

—¡¿Tienes una consola Xbox y un equipo alta definición?!—

Luke asintió, Travis y Connor le llamaron la atención.

—La tenemos oculta en el sótano de la cabaña— dijo Connor.

Katie alzo una ceja.

—¿La cabaña once tiene un sótano?—

Todos los campistas hijos de Hermes asintieron orgullosos.

—Es nuestro rincón privado…— explico. —en donde no se admiten chicas— dijo de forma hiriente.

La hija de Deméter desvió la mirada con desdén mientras que la diosa y Hermes se miraban de reojo deduciendo lo obvio.

—Bueno, vamos con la sgte pregunta… ¡la misma pregunta!— recalcó. —¡PARA HERMES Y APOLO!—

Ambos dioses arrugaron el ceño.

—Por favor…— dijo el dios de los ladrones.

—¡Entre ambos no hay más que una fuerte y sólida amistad cuyo único propósito es hacerles la vida imposible a nuestras queridísimas y sexys diosas!—

Tanto Hera, Hestia, Deméter, Artemisa y Atenea fruncieron el ceño.

—¡Pero si se ven muy lindos los dos juntitos!— afirmo Afrodita.

Ambos se pusieron colorados… Atenea sonrió de lado.

—Es verdad, recuerdan cuando Hermes trató de sobrevivir solo inhalando el humo de las ofrendas…— dijo Atenea.

Las diosas sonrieron atrevidamente.

—…Estuvo en la clínica de Apolo recibiendo intravenosas de Néctar y ambrosía— dijo Deméter.

—…Y Apolo pegadito a su lado dándoles los baños de esponja— dijo Hestia.

Hermes se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero Apolo no parecía arrepentido.

—Un doctor siempre atiende a sus pacientes— explico. —Además eso demuestra los grandes amigos que somos!— lo dijo con orgullo

Pero el del báculo le dio un sopetón para se callara ya que solo les estaba siguiendo y como se creía tan buena onda como para preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran de él no se daba cuenta de que hacía el ridículo.

Todos se rieron, incluso los tres grandes.

—¡SIGUE CON LAS PREGUNTAS!— le grito Hermes a Momo desesperado.

—Está bien… jejeje *Baños de esponja* jejeje— se burló. —La sgte pregunta es para… ¡CHRIS RODRÍGUEZ!—

Desde su silla el mestizo se volcó a poner atención luego de hacerle ojitos a su novia quien no dejaba de recibir miradas indiscretas de los de su cabaña a quien los mandaba a callar de un gruñido.

_**¡¿QUÉ TAN LEJOS HAS LLEGADO CON CLARISSE?!**_

—Jo jojojojo— balbuceó Chris. —No creo que deban enterarse de eso— lo dijo pensando en Clarisse.

—No hay de avergonzarse por ello— señalo Clarisse con una risa orgullosa.

Pero todos se cayeron de espaldas ante su comentario.

—¿En serio?— dijo Percy.

—Eso es… desagradable— añadió Annabeth-

Tanto Chris como Clarisse se molestaron.

—¿Por qué?— protestó. —Es un buen ejercicio—

—Tonifica los músculos y eleva la autoestima— dijo Clarisse.

Pero el público quería vomitar, Clarisse y Chris se miraron mutuamente sin entender a que venía tanto escándalo.

—Qué les parece si echamos… "UN VISTAZO"— dijo Momo con voz pícara.

Todo el mundo negó con los brazos enérgicamente.

—¡No necesitamos ver eso!— dijo Atenea.

—Se supone que eso es privado— dijo Hera.

—Además… cómo es posible que tengas grabado "ESO"— añadió Artemisa.

Los dioses sin embargo no parecían incomodados de ver cosas como esa… ni siquiera Ares y Hermes parecía molestarles que sus hijos hicieran "eso".

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

(Pero Momo decidió jugar con las mentes cochambrosas de todos y el video solo mostraba audio escuchando en total estéreo a la pareja)

—_Empezamos…— dijo Chris._

—_¡Seguro!— dijo Clarisse._

_Entonces comenzaron a oírse gruñidos y gemidos de placer…_

—¡Eres un pervertido Momo!— Le dijo Atenea al payaso quien se sonreía inocentemente.

_Los gemidos continuaron hasta que pararon un segundo._

—_Ahora cambiemos de posición— dijo la hija de Ares._

—_¡Claro!— dijo emocionado el hijo de Hermes._

_De nuevo volvieron a escucharse gemidos de fuerza y excitación._

—Solo imagínalo…— le murmuró Percy a su novia.

—¡Dioses!— balbuceó la rubia sonrojada.

_Los gemidos se detuvieron y Chris habló._

—_Ahora cambiemos de peso— añadió Chris._

—_¡Lo quiero más fuerte!— dijo la voz de Clarisse._

—¡BLUEEEEEEG!— exclamo el público asqueado.

Clarisse gruñía molesta por la reacción de todos pero Chris carcajeaba nerviosamente, más Afrodita sonreía orgullosa de que la hija de Ares sea "tan" romántica.

_Los gemidos ahora eran más y más fuertes y excitados que antes… parecían que iban a llegar al climax._

—_Ya acabó…— dijo Chris._

—_Más…! Más…! Más…!— gritaba Clarisse._

_Finalmente estallaron jadeando juntos, los gemidos pararon hasta que todo quedo en silencio._

Momo se partía de la risa mientras el público femenino se quejaba de su indecencia, los dioses solo quejaban de que no hubiera video, y los campistas miraban a Chris y a Clarisse con los ojos como platos.

—Ahora para terminar… un primer plano de los "amantes"—

_Finalmente el video apareció y todos pudieron ver lo que quedo de la "acción"_

_Clarisse se encontraba recostada… en una cama con pesas apoyadas sobre ella sudando profusamente y vestida con ropa de gimnasio roja en la habitación de Chris en un barrio bajo de Nueva York, mientras que el Mestizo estaba sobre ella… sosteniendo la barra de las pesas de 30 kilos sobre ella para que pudiera pararse._

—_Buen ejercicio— dijo la guerrera contenta. —¡TU EQUIPO DE PESAS ES GENIAL!—_

—_Sabía que gustaría— le coqueteo Chris al verla roja del esfuerzo._

—_Vendré más seguido, sino te importa— le dijo._

—_Claro que no mi amor— le dijo él. —Hasta puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres—_

_La mestiza sonrió con rudeza._

* * *

En el set todos se cayeron de espaldas, incluyendo a Afrodita.

—JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— reía Momo. —Vamos con la sgte pregunta... hablando de momentos incómodos, esta es para Frank—

_**¡¿QUÉ FUE LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZA AL VER A PERCY Y ANNABETH DURMIENDO SOBRE LA COMPUERTA DEL CRISTAL DEL ARGO II?!**_

—Al menos están vestidos—

—Awww!— gimió Afrodita.

Hazel vio a Percy con la misma vista escandalizada que aquel día cuando ambos aparecieron en el comedor mientras Atenea gritó indignada a los cuatro vientos… Percy se levantó de su silla asustado.

—¡TRANQUILA NO ES LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS!— se defendió.

Atenea miró a Frank como si esperara que su respuesta fuera suficiente para que la diosa lo asesinara.

—Este… no creo que hayan hecho eso—

Annabeth se encontraba sonrojadísima de que su madre averiguara de esa forma lo que ocurrió, y mejor que no se entere de lo que Percy le habló esa noche.

—1 lechuza, 2 lechuzas, 3 lechuzas, 4 lechuzas, 5 lechuzas…— se repetía Atenea mentalmente recordando la técnica que Asclepius, el dios de la medicina, le enseño en una de las sesiones para la terapia del control de la ira que su padre Zeus la obligó a ir.

—¡VOLVEREMOS CON MÁS PREGUNTAS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS COMERCIALES!— dijo Momo a la cámara…

* * *

**"Cansado de ser la burla de tus amigos semidioses?**

_[Un héroe independiente en medio de la ciudad poco conocido aparece en medio un grupo de semidioses del campamento cubiertos de gloria quienes se burlan de él]_

**¿Quieres sobresalir en el mundo mitológico y ser recordado como uno de los héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos?**

_[El mismo muchacho salta a un callejón tratando de retar a unos ciclopes ociosos que vagaban por ahí, pero estos lo ignoran como si fuera un don nadie y vuelven a trabajar en sus chatarras sintiéndose frustrado] _

**¿Deseas que la civilización occidental haga películas en tu honor en donde se muestren todas tus hazañas? **

_[El mismo héroe promedio sueña en la cama de su habitación rodeado de gente alabándolo por sus grandes hazañas ficticias mientras lo cubren de flores, se fotografía con hermosas nenas y posa para pinturas y películas de distintas temáticas]_

**¡Pues no lo dudes más y ven a visitar las oficinas de Quirón& Asoc. Ubicadas en el Campamento Mestizo!**

_[El héroe despierta y decide hacer algo al respecto por lo que se va para Long Island parándose al frente de la casa grande]_

**Aquí te ofreceremos a los mejores tutores que la sociedad occidental pudo tener desde tiempos inmemorables…**

_[Se ve a varios de los consejeros de cabaña impartiendo cátedra, aprende a luchar con Clarisse, griego antiguo con Annabeth, equitación de Pegasos con Percy_

…**y por solo unos cuantos dracmas extras al mes tendrás la posibilidad de recibir clases personalizadas con el famoso Quirón, tutor de héroes legendarios como Aquiles y Hércules.**

_[Se ve al mismo héroe quien ya luce más maduro y fuerte dar paseos tranquilos con Quirón mientras le enseña lecciones de filosofía y de la vida]_

**Ademásrecibirás como servicios extras lecciones de música, arte, cacería, medicina y deberes morales. **

_[Se ve al resto de los consejeros enseñándole las artes restantes, lecciones de música con Will, habilidades de herrería con Leo, lecciones de encanto y pociones con Pipper, de arte con Rachel, de cacería con Thalia, y de medicina con Quirón]_

**Únete a nosotros y dentro de pocos serásmás famoso que Teseo!**

_[Se ve al mismo muchacho salir del campamento ya como un gran héroe y armado hasta los dientes listo para enfrentarse a un mundo de monstruos siendo despedido por el grupo de Quirón y los consejeros]_

**Advertencia: Quirón & Asoc. No asegura la fama total de los semidioses entrenados al igual que no se responsabiliza de los actos de locuras que estos pudiesen cometer luego de alcanzar la gloria."**

_[Se ve al mismo mestizo en la cima del Monte Olimpo en llamas sonriendo diabólicamente mientras sostiene el rayo maestro en una mano, el tridente de Poseidón en la otra y el Yelmo de Hades en la cabeza mientras toda la ciudad de Nueva York y el mundo sufren un apocalipsis]_

* * *

La cámara hace un giro enfocando a los invitados momo y el público mientras este aplaude.

—¡Y vamos con la sgte pregunta!— dijo Momo sacando otra tarjeta. —¡NICO DI ANGELO!—

Nico frunce el ceño.

_**¡¿QUÉ OPINAS DE LOS TRAJES DE CARONTE, Y DE QUÉ PIDA DEMASIADOS AUMENTOS?!**_

Nico frunció aún más el ceño.

—Opino… ¡Qué debería trabajar en harapos por un siglo para que se le bajen las ganas!— exclamo.

Su padre desde el banquillo de los dioses le dio la razón.

—O mejor… que use la vieja túnica por el sgte milenio— pensó Hades maliciosamente.

Su hijo se reía de la misma forma recordando lo mucho que odiaba al barquero que transportaba a los muertos a su reino.

—De tal palo tal astilla— dijo Leo rodeado por sus fans.

—¡Bien dicho!— les dijeron ellas.

—Mejor vamos con la próxima pregunta… ¡PARA ANNABETH CHASE!—

_**¡¿TE LE HAS INSINUADO A PERCY ALGUNA VEZ?!**_

—¡Claro que no…!— exclamo ella. —¿Quién piensas soy, una hija de afrodita?— y se echó a reír.

Pero Percy movía los ojos de lado a lado sospechosamente… al descubrir esto Momo reía pícaramente.

—Parece que tu novio no piensa igual…— le dijo en tono sugestivo.

Annabeth miro a Percy intrigada viendo como comenzaba a sudar y viendo por el rabillo de ojo a Atenea hecha una furia.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el monte Olimpo Annabeth se encontraba sobre una mesa de trabajo inclinada revisando el plano de diseño del templo de Poseidón, por esa razón Percy decidió acompañarla… lo que no espero fue que su novia vendría con el vestido corto de la Academia Marymount, el internado donde estudiaba y se alojaba ahí en Nueva York._

_Resulta que como se vino de la Academia a trabajar en el Olimpo no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, además no había lavado esa semana por culpa del trabajo que el templo de Zeus le dio así que ese día se vino con el uniforme de su escuela muy a su pesar._

_Cosa que Percy no veía de igual forma, de hecho cada vez que la veía con ese uniforme que la hacía parecer como una lollipop de un video de hip hop sentía un cosquilleo en "ciertas regiones" del cuerpo difícil de ignorar._

—_¡Diablos!—balbuceó ella cuando se le cayó el compás y se agachó a recogerlo._

_Percy por su parte se encontraba detrás de ella junto a un parque viéndola trabajar sentado en una banca, cuando ella se agachó resaltándole su parte posterior el mestizo sintió un escalofrió subiéndole por la espalda._

—_Pero que gran… retaguardia— pensó para sí mismo sabiendo que el vestido corto de la academia Marymount resaltaba su trasero… _

—_Estúpido compas— se quejó Annabeth al resbalarse el instrumento de las manos obligándola a moverse._

_Detrás de ella el movimiento hacia que agitara su trasero de un lado a otro._

—_Contrólate… Percy— se dijo así mismo._

_Más tarde en el interior de la gran sala del templo mientras la rubia decidía donde era el mejor sitio para colocar la gigantesca fuente de agua uno de los ciclopes que la movían se resbalo inclinando la fuente hacia ella._

—_¡No!— exclamo Annabeth al tiempo que se mojaba. —Tengan más cuidado—_

_Los ciclopes se disculparon al tiempo que ella se volteaba hacia su novio quien parecía un corderito viéndola sacudirse su blusa mojada._

—_Usas bragas con tirantes invisibles— pensó él._

_Era como ver a una de las porristas de su escuela trabajando en el lavado de autos, La rubia sin percatarse de la mirada "inocentona" de su novio continuaba sacudiéndose la humedad, agitando las bragas y sus pechos, hasta que la prenda húmeda marcaba sus…_

—_¡CONTROLATE PERCY!— se gritó mentalmente._

_Finalmente ya cuando salían del templo una vez acabado los trabajos ella volteó una para contemplar una última vez su obra._

—_¿Y… que te parece?— le pregunto su opinión con una sonrisa de esperanza._

_Inclinó el cuerpo hacia él con expectación ante su respuesta, el vestido corto aun hacia resaltar su trasero, su blusa aún seguía humedad y ahora que estaba arrugada ampliaba su escote…_

—_¡CUIDADO ABRAN PASO!— gritó Hermes cruzando a toda velocidad junto a ellos._

_Paso tan rápido que levantó un ventarrón que levanto completamente el vestido de la rubia._

—_¿Ropa interior blanca?— pensó al "contemplar" lo que vió._

—_¡AVISA CUANDO HAGAS ESO!— Grito ella irritada._

_La blusa entreabierta por el viento, el vestido resaltando su retaguardia, la ropa interior blanca…_

—_¿Percy? ¿Estás bien? Te noto pálido— le dijo Annabeth sin imaginar que su sangre se concentraba en "otra parte"._

_El mestizo la ignoro y entró corriendo al templo de su padre para total sorpresa de su novia, 10 minutos después regresó totalmente empapado de agua fría._

—_Necesitaba un ducharme…— fue su explicación. —…Y no podía aguantarme hasta mi casa— sonreía divertidamente ya con las hormonas bajo control._

_Annabeth alzo una ceja intrigada, pero luego sonrió de lado._

—_Ya es hora de irnos—_

—_Por supuesto—_

* * *

Annabeth estaba visualmente roja recibiendo las miradas picaronas de sus amigos, sintiéndose como una tonta mientras que Percy sonreía nerviosamente al ver a Atenea envuelta en llamas, pero Briares apareció a su lado con un extintor y la roció**(N/A: como el brazo robot de Tony Stark cuando prueba el traje ironmanXD)**.

—Tú hija no deja de sorprenderme amiga— dijo entre risitas Afrodita pero Atenea parecía más la diosa de la guerra ya que solo quería sangre, de una persona en particular.

Poseidón reía como descocido… igual que Momo quien saco otra tarjeta.

—La sgte pregunta es para… ¡CLARISSE LA RUE!—

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ TE SOMETISTE VOLUNTARIAMENTE A LOS "RITUALES DE PREPARACIÓN FEMENINOS" DE LAS CHICAS DE AFRODITA?!**_

Clarisse se ponía visualmente roja y furiosa.

—Si…— pero respondió con aceptación. —…solo por Silena—

Entonces Momo señalo a los campistas de Afrodita en el público.

—Agradecemos a Drew Tanaka por enviarnos la cinta—

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!— gritó Clarisse con una mirada de odio.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En la cabaña de Afrodita se encontraba Clarisse sentada frente al guardarropa de los chicos de afrodita y un espejo gigante junto a su amiga Silena a quien acudió para pedirle consejos sobre los novios ya que acaba de comenzar su relación con Chris Rodríguez._

—_Consejo Nº1: Cabello— dijo Silena comenzando a luchar contra la larga melena descuidada de la mestiza, perdiendo varios cepillos de marca en el proceso._

—_Es inútil… es como tratar de peinar a medusa— le dijo Clarisse. _

_Pero la mestiza no se rindió, pero para cuando desechó como unas veinte peinetas de sus favoritas decidieron que no estaban usando la estrategia correcta… entonces se le prendió un bombillo._

—_¡¿Qué tan apegada estas a tu cabello amiga?!— le pregunto antes._

_Ella respondió que en absoluto, lo cual era bueno porque saco unas tijeras… minutos después la mestiza tenía el pelo corto y bien bonito como el de __Kate Beckinsale_**(N/A la actriz de inframundo para quien no lo sepa)**

—_Consejo Nº2: la sonrisa— comenzó Silena a explicar. —Haber… sonríe—_

_Pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de perro guardián pitbull._

—_De acuerdo— sonrió temerosa la mestiza._

_Entonces con la punta de los dedos arqueo las comisuras de sus labios, logrando una sonrisa más o menos aceptable… como cuando llega a la fase avanzada del tetános._

—_Consejo Nº3: La charla— continuó. —Imagina que soy Chris y que estamos en medio de la cita—_

_Clarisse arrugó la cara ante la idea, pero le siguió la corriente._

—_Ahora háblame… trata de captar mi atención— le dijo Silena._

_La mestizo pensó en algún tema de charla pero lo único que soltó fueron algunas anécdotas un poco toscas, típicas de los hijos de Ares._

—…_Y entonces Sherman se atrevió a llevarse mi sabana para dormir, por eso lo agarré lo cuello lo llevé al baño y metí su cabeza en el…—_

_Silena frunció el ceño graciosamente haciéndola parar, Clarisse suspiró frustrada._

—_Mejor vamos con el sgte consejo—_

_Pero la hija del dios de la guerra tuvo un mal presentimiento._

—_Consejo Nº4: La ropa— dijo para su temor. —Empecemos por quitarte esto—_

_Entonces comenzó desabrochar su armadura, los hombros, sus grebas, los guardabrazos, las muñequeras, el cinto, el peto, el yelmo, etc, etc, etc… para el final la hija de Afrodita estaba tan cansada que se tumbó en su cama a respirar por un momento luego de quitar el "arsenal" encima que llevaba su amiga._

_Luego vino lo bueno._

_Durante la sgte hora la mestiza comenzó a probarse un montón de ropa, fue increíble en verdad para ella dada su corpulencia, pensó que nada de lo que habría en el guardarropas pudiera caberle, seguro que debía ser alguna clase de guardarropas mágico ya que Silena no paraba de sacar prendas de su talla exacta._

_Desde camisetas, remeras, blusas, tops, jeans, cortos, etc… la verdad es que fue un tanto aterrador ver a Clarisse con otra cosa que no sea su ropa del campamento y su armadura._

—_¿Oye, y que tal esto?— le sugirió._

_Clarisse termino con una cazadora café con leche, una blusa blanca en v, unos vaqueros descoloridos y unos converses negros… Si Ares fuera una diosa mujer, seguro que andaría con algo como eso, el reloj les indico que ya era tarde._

_Clarisse suspiró… "nerviosa?!" si! Esa era la palabra._

—_¡Descuida amiga, lo harás bien!— le dio el pulgar la hija de Afrodita._

_Aun así la diosa de la guerra tenía su orgullo así que saldría por esa puerta y se encontraría con el chico latino a la entrada del campamento, para colmo era la primera vez en su vida que dejaba su hogar por lo que hacía que el nerviosismo aumentara en ella._

_Finalmente llegó a la entrada y vio al mestizo parado junto al pino de Thalia, llevaba una camiseta con cuello manga corta celeste que resaltaba sus ojos, además de unos jeans oscuros._

—_¡Clarisse…!— balbuceó sorprendido y anonadado._

_Ella pensó por el tono de voz estaba en problemas._

—_Es todo… lo arruiné, nunca debí seguir sus consejos— se lamentó en su conciencia._

_Pero el mestizo se acercó a ella tanto que le provoco un sonrojo, en eso alzo una mano y la paso por su cabeza._

—_Lindo peinado—_

_Clarisse sonrió, para sorpresa de todos._

—_Nos vamos—_

* * *

—**¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!— **Afrodita enterneció con una voz digna del mejor de los tenores de ópera.

Por su parte Ares veía a su hija con malos ojos por su actitud de niña enamorada, esta agachó la cabeza un tanto apenada pero al mismo siendo consolada por su novio…

—¡VAYA! Eso sí que me sorprende— declaro Luke desde el monitor con su rostro brillando y su sonrisa radiante.

De nuevo las chicas suspiraron, mientras que los chicos se hundían en sus asientos haciendo pucheros… pero de pronto apareció alguien más junto a ellos, alguien cuya imagen sorprendió a la propia Clarisse.

—¿Si-Silena?— balbuceó.

—Hola amiga— la saludo gentilmente mientras tomaba a Charles de la mano, su belleza de hecho era muchísimo más intensa allí en los Elíseos siendo un espíritu. —Al final te sirvieron mis consejos— sonrió.

La mestiza se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo agradeció mentalmente a su fallecida amiga.

—Te echo un poco de menos—

—Descuida— dijo ella. —Nos volveremos, pero aún no… aún no—

Luego ella vio las manos de Clarisse y Chris juntas.

—Sé que vivirás una vida feliz y plena amiga, te deseo lo mejor— confesó.

—Gracias— ella sonrió.

—Bien, mejor vamos con otra pregunta antes de que vomite— decía para luego cambiar de tarjeta… —joojoojoo! Para esto vamos a tener que realizar otra emisión especial, directa desde las fraguas en el palacio de Poseidón—

Tanto Percy como su padre alzaron una ceja mientras otra pantalla descendía del techo comenzando a transmitir desde una herrería en lo profundo del mar oscuro dentro del palacio de Poseidón, luego de una de varios ciclopes trabajando apareció un ciclope conocido.

—¡HOLA HERMANO PERCY!— gritó.

—¡Tyson grandulón!— le saludó el mestizo.

—Y la siguiente pregunta va para el hermano bastardo de Percy—

Percy y Poseidón fruncieron el ceño.

_**¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS ACERCA DE TÚ HERMANO, LO QUIERES MUCHO?!**_

Tyson exhibió la más grande de las sonrisas en la pantalla.

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ, ES MI HERMANO FAVORITO!—

Todos los ciclopes del estudio y del público ovacionaron al general del Olimpo que en su tiempo libre se mancha las manos en las fraguas junto a ellos habiéndose ganado su estima con eso.

—Y también el único que tienes…— susurró.

—Estas seguro de eso— balbuceó Poseidón

Percy quedo aterrado ante el comentario de su padre, apenas podía soportar el amor de su hermano ahora el imaginarse siendo apretujado hasta morir por un grupo de ciclopes "hermanos suyos" no era una de las cosas más emocionantes que quisiera hacer en su vida.

—Tenemos un video del gran hermano que es el "querido Percy"— señalo Momo.

Percy tragó saliva nervioso.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En la cabaña de Poseidón Percy se levanta a eso de las 9… la inspección de cabañas pronto llegaría a la suya y no quería dejar de disfrutar del privilegio del agua caliente en las duchas que él y Annabeth ganaron en la última carrera de carros._

_Afortunadamente cuando se levantó se topó con su hermano Tyson jugando con la fuente de agua salada de su sala._

—_¡Oye Tyson, juguemos a nuestro juego favorito!— le propuso._

_El ciclope saltó de alegría gritando._

—_¡QUIEN LIMPIA MÁS RAPIDO!—lo nombró._

—_Exacto—le afirmó su hermano_

_Luego de exactamente 2 minutos y 41 segundos la cabaña estaba totalmente limpia, la ropa sucia que había dejado tirada estaba en sus cajones, las sabanas bien tendidas y planchas, el baño lavado y oliendo a agua salada, en fin todo brillando de frescura._

_Justo en ese momento entran Annabeth y Malcolm_

—_Vaya, veo que otra vez lograste limpiar a tiempo tu cabaña Percy— le dijo Malcolm al tiempo que le daba un 4 sobre 5 en su tablero, pero Annabeth veía con ojos acusadores a su novio sonriendo descaradamente y a su hermano quien estaba cubierto de suciedad._

_Más tarde en clases de herrería Leo les estaba dando la lección de moldear una espada al rojo vivo, por supuesto él y Tyson habían formado pareja como cuando haces pareja con alguien en el laboratorio de biología, el resto de los chicos terminaba sus espadas maravillosamente pero Percy era un fracaso total, así que discretamente fingió martillar su obra mientras era Tyson el que en realidad le daba la forma perfecta… de hecho hasta le había añadido una empuñadura afilada que impedía al atacante cualquier intento de arrebatar el arma._

—_Otro brillante trabajo… Percy!— le dijo Leo con sarcasmo al pasar por su banco de trabajo._

_Tyson sonreía como bobo mientras Percy lo hacía descaradamente._

_Finalmente en la carrera matutina del lago de canoas, Percy le habían dejado participar con la condición ABSOLUTA! De que NO USE SUS PODERES! Aun así desde la línea de partida Percy tomo la delantera, Annabeth que estaba de juez no quito su ojo de Percy ya que al conocerlo bien sabía cuándo usaba sus poderes acuáticos._

_Pero esta vez él no hizo nada, al final gano la carrera y al final su participación fue certificada por su novia._

_Lo que generó descontento por cierto, aunque al final no importaba… era solo una carrera, y para cuando todos ya se habían ido Percy amarro su canoa al muelle y le dio la señal al agua._

—_¡Ganaste Hermano Percy!— le dijo Tyson apareciendo de debajo del agua y justo debajo de la canoa a la cual había impulsado en toda la carrera._

—_Claro que sí, gracias por la ayudita— le dijo el tramposo._

—_Por nada— sonrió contento._

* * *

Todas las miradas acusadoras estaban sobre Percy, sobre todo la de Annabeth y las de los dioses.

—No debes aprovecharte de tu hermano hijo— le regaño su padre Poseidón.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, aunque cruzando dedos a su espalda.

Pero Tyson sonreía inocentonamente, esta vez las nereidas fueron las que le prestaron atención.

—¡ERES EL MEJOR TYSON!— dijo una. —¡TE AMAMOS!— dijo otra.

Esto pareció incomodar a Percy, pero el pellizco que recibió en el brazo por su novia le hizo cambiar de parecer.

—¡LO SIENTO, YA TENGO NOVIA!— el ciclope les gritó.

Se les pararon los pelos de punta a todos al oír esto, entonces el ciclope sacó una foto de "Ella" la arpía que conoció en el campamento júpiter y la besó.

—¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!— sonrieron las nereidas.

Momo le dio un escalofrió solo de pensar en un ciclope y una arpía como pareja.

—Bien, vamos a la sgte pregunta…—

Entonces las puertas principales del estudio explotaron y un grupo de pegasos entro trotando hasta colocarse en el espacio de los invitados.

—¡BLACKJACK! ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Percy al ver que él era el líder de la pandilla.

"_Hola Jefe! Cómo va la recaudación de dinero para el campamento" _le preguntó.

Hazel y Frank no dejaban de ver asombrados la belleza de los pegasos que rara vez veían en el campamento, más bien al único Pegaso que veían en la legión y que era propiedad de Reyna.

"_Solo estoy de paso, mis amigos y yo vamos a correr al Derby de Kentucky" _le dijo.

—¡¿Eso es legal?!— pregunto sorprendido el mestizo ignorando la atención curiosa de todos los que no sabían hablar "caballés!"

—¿Oye Percy qué están diciendo?— preguntaron Thalia y Nico.

—Sí, yo también quiero saber— dijo Leo.

—Aún no me dices por qué estás aquí— voy a decir Percy.

—¡De hecho las sgtes dos preguntas son para él!— exclamo Momo.

—**¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!— **dijo el público.

_**BLACKJACK: ¡¿TIENES NOVIA?!**_

El caballo relincho y le dijo la respuesta a Percy quien tradujo.

—Dice que sí…— dijo señalando a la Pegaso café crema con manchas blancas. —…Se llama Sugarbell, y es toda una potra salvaje—

—¡AWWWWWWWWW!— dijo Afrodita.

La caballo alada se acercó al Pegaso negro y acarició su hocico con el suyo, blackjack volvió a relinchar.

—La conoció mientras volaba por las llanuras de Ohio— Percy continuó. —Dice que le gusta relinchar, los terrones de azúcar y trotar bajo la lluvia—

La pandilla de pegasos se acercó a su líder y su novia comenzando a relinchar y dar pezuñas al suelo como si celebraran su unión, BlackJack volvió a relinchar.

—Además le confesó que quería… "tener muchos pequeños pegasitos"— tradujo con algo de vergüenza el mestizo.

Poseidón alzo una ceja picarona, pero Atenea quería vomitar… solo Artemisa se conmovía tanto como Afrodita, aunque no sabían si era por la felicidad del caballo o por la oportunidad de tener más presas para cacería.

Blackjack volvió a relinchar, pero con una voz muy gutural… como si se excitara.

—¡WOW VIEJO! Mejor eso te lo guardas para ti no lo crees?— le pidió.

Todos los campistas se rieron.

—Bien, vamos con la última pregunta para nuestro invitado de cuatro patas…— dijo Momo.

_**SI PERCY LLEGARA A MORIR ALGUNOS DE ESTOS DÍAS ¡¿QUÉ PLANES TENDRÍAS PARA SU CABAÑA?!**_

Percy frunció el ceño ante la idea, Blackjack relinchó.

—Primero que nada él dice que desea que ese día NUNCA llegué, que lloraría y relincharía mucho, y que…— pero el Pegaso le dio un cabezazo como si le regañara. —…Esta bien, dice que lo lamentaría mucho pero aun así—

BlackJack continuó relinchando.

—¡¿Bromeas?!— se quejó indignado Percy.

El caballo asintió, Percy suspiró frustrado y molesto.

—Él dice… que van a usarla como depósito para el excremento de los establos—

—JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA— el público estallo en carcajadas.

—Creo que debieron hacer eso desde el principio— Sugirió Atenea de buen humor y riéndose

Poseidón frunció el ceño mientras el agua en el vaso de momo se agitaba en un mini-Tsunami al oír como deshonrar su cabaña… blackjack relinchó fuerte una vez más.

—Nos vemos viejo amigo, que te vaya bien a ti… y a SugarBell— les despidió con una sonrisa picarona.

Ambos caballos relincharon y salieron al trote del escenario y el estudio haciendo mucho y tumbando cámaras y demás utilerías del escenario… en eso una de las tarjetas de la mesa de momo salió volando por el tumulto y terminó a los pies de Annabeth quien la tomó y leyó.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

—Oye Momo, esta pregunta es para ti— le dijo.

El público sofoco un grito mientras Momo se preguntaba curioso que podía decir ya que aún no había llegado a esas preguntas.

_**¡¿ESTAS SEGURO QUE VOLUPTA NO TE ENGAÑA CON ALGUIEN MÁS?!**_

El público comenzó a reírse imaginando la posibilidad, que por posibilidad más bien sería una realidad

—¡Es obvio!— señalo Hazel.

—Considerando que es la diosa del placer y la sexualidad— explico Frank.

—No me sorprendería— Afirmó Jasón.

Ofendido por los comentarios el dios de la risa solo gritó.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Momo disfrutaba de su día libre en el casino, acompañado de su candente diosa, jugando al blackjack, al póker, a la ruleta, comiendo las fabulosas flores de loto y bebiendo el coctel de licor… _

—_Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir un rato al cuarto cuchurro mío— le susurró._

—_¡seguro linda!—la despidió. —Yo voy a divertirme un rato más—_

_Pero lo que el dios no notó era que cierto dios menor vestido formalmente la observaba, y Volupta le guiñaba por el rabillo del ojo, además de que el inmortal la siguió de cerca mientras subía a la habitación._

_Unas horas de juego más tarde y luego de coquetear con unas súper modelos más candentes que el sol decidió subir y "entretenerse" con su novia un rato, subió… más bien floto por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba lleno por la enorme cantidad de visitantes de otros tiempos._

_Para cuando llego a su piso se dirigió a su habitación… entonces escucho unos gemidos._

—_Ah! Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah! AAAH!—_

En el set todos se reían del pobre Payaso, como si quisiera devolver el favor por todo lo que les hizo hasta ahora.

Pero momo ni se inmutó, más bien sonrió divertidamente con más ganas

_Alzo una ceja antes de meter la llave al cerrojo._

—_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?!— gritó hilarantemente mientras veía a su novia totalmente desnuda haciéndolo con el inmortal de hacer un rato._

_La diosa sorprendida solo atinaba a balbucear._

—_Queridito… puede explicarlo!— intento hablar._

_Pero el dios no se sorprendió… de hecho ya temía aquello, conociendo naturaleza de la diosa, la pregunta no era si le pondría los cuernos sino cuando, pero él era el dios de la risa… las palabras tristeza o celos no estaban en su vocabulario por lo que pronto y audazmente remedio la situación._

—_¡Te gustan los tríos mi amor!— _

_La cara de miedo de la diosa fue reemplazada por una extrema lujuria, mientras que el inmortal con quien estaba le dijo al payaso._

—_¡QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO!—_

_El salto hacia la cama con la lengua afuera._

* * *

En el set lo que los invitados vieron fue…**¡****PORNO EN SU ESTADO PURO****!**.

Momo sonreía orgulloso de su trío mientras que todos los campistas, incluyendo a los invitados se cubrían los ojos… aun así los ruidos y gemidos encendieron su imaginación, solo los dioses (menos Atenea y Artemisa) y criaturas míticas pudieron disfrutar del espectáculo

—Mientras reordenan el set, nosotros los dejaremos con estos mensajes…— señalo Momo al tiempo que ordenaba a los comerciales aparecer.

* * *

**Por cada mision cumplida exitosamente El Olimpus Dinner te obsequia una hamburguesa grande y un refresco.**

(_Percy, Annabeth y Grover aparecen en medio del comedor del restaurante en una esquina de la calle sonriendo ante la cámara con hamburguesas y soda, además de quemados, magullados, cortados pero aun así sonriendo ante la cámara antes de comer)_

**Repelente marca Demet. 100% eficaz para alejar a los monstruos de tu jardín**

_(Aparece la diosa rociando el repelente en sus calabazas, luego unos monstruos intenta robarse algunas pero al acercarse a la nubecilla pulverizada se convierten en polvo instantáneamente)._

* * *

La cámara da un rodeo por el set enfocando a todos antes de volver a la mesa de Momo.

—Para responder a la sgte pregunta vamos a traer a otra invitada al set…— decía Momo llamando la atención de todos. —…con nosotros esta la ninfa favorita de todos, ¡ENEBRO!—

La ninfa entra al estudio caminando y sonriendo tímidamente mientras sus mejillas verdosas por la clorofila se ponen rojas, detrás de ella un ciclope del estudio lleva en una carretilla plana el árbol de Enebro con su tierra, los sátiros enloquecen de celo por la guapa ninfa.

Sus amigos se alegran de verla y ella les sonríe, incluso Momo le guiña con el ojo a la hermosa ninfa pero ella parece más asustada de él.

—Menos mal que Grover no está por aquí— recalca Percy, Annabeth asiente.

* * *

_En algún lugar de Alaska…_

—_¿Qué pasa compadre? Te noto algo pálido— le pregunta uno de los sátiros que acompaña a Grover._

—_¡Amigos, tengo un mal presentimiento!— les dice Grover a sus compadres sátiros que le ayudaban a limpiar uno de los más importantes ríos de Alaska rodeados de osos atrapando salmones. —Creo que mi novia está en peligro— declaró._

_Los sátiros se miran entre sí, unos renegando y otros babeando por imaginarse a su novia ninfa mientras ellos aún continúan persiguiendo sin éxito el amor._

—_Relajate Cabra-man seguro que ella está bien—_

_Pero Grover no se relaja, increpando su comentario._

—_Yo no dije que estuviera en peligro de muerte— aclaró. —Sino en peligro de pasar una gran vergüenza—_

_De nuevo los sátiros se miraron entre sí con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas._

—_Espero que no sea nada demasiado embarazoso…— se consolaba. —…Ella es muy sensible—_

* * *

En el estudio Momo sacaba la sgte tarjeta…

—Tu pregunta mujer árbol es la siguiente…—

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ ENGAÑASTE A GROVER CON OTRO SATIRO Y/O MONSTRUO?!**_

La ninfa se muestra muy ofendida por la pregunta.

—¡Claro que no!— respondió enérgicamente. —Que me corten en trocitos y me vendan en el aserradero antes que ponerle cuernos a mi amor—

Momo alzo una ceja divertidamente.

—¿Qué acaso no tiene cuernos ya?—

La ninfa se sonrojo de vergüenza ante lo obvio mientras el payaso se reía… los sátiros no dejaban de silbarle o piropearle a la ninfa, algunos intentaron saltar del público para correr hacia ella pero los lestrigones de seguridad los inmovilizaban con Picanas en sus peludos traseros.

—Pero no puedes negar que ya has sido correteada en el pasado…— momo la confronto.

La ninfa volvió a sonrojar mientras se estiraba hacia su árbol para arrancar unas hojas y cubrirse la cabeza como si de un gorro se tratase.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!— gritó Momo sin dejar de reírse.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el bosque cerca del campamento la ninfa corría graciosamente tropezando con piedras, hojas y raíces de árboles… mientras que a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella un trio de sátiros locos de amor la acechaban._

—_vuelve mamacita…— dijo el líder más grande._

—_Solo queremos que la pases bien un ratito— dijo el otro._

_La ninfa aterrada se puso de pie nuevamente mientras rodeaba los arboles intentando perderlos… _

—_Oigan… a donde se fue?— pregunto el tercero del grupo al percatarse de que el espíritu ya no iba delante de ellos._

—_¡Sepárense y encuéntrenla!— dijo el líder._

_Lo que a continuación sucedió fue digno de una película de rambo._

_El segundo de ellos se acercó a unos matorrales para observar, entonces oyo unos sollozos procedentes de entre las hojas…_

—_Ya te pillé— exclamo victorioso para sí lanzándose luego adentro._

_Pero en su lugar solo pillo una montaña de hojas cubiertas con polvo pica pica._

—_¡PICAAAA!— gritó sin parar de rascarse el trasero._

_El tercero se acerco al tronco hueco de un árbol luego de oler el perfume de clorofila de la ninfa… olisqueando más de cerca el aroma se hacía más y más fuerte, ya a los pies de árbol el perfume era reconocible._

—_¡Te tengo!— murmuro con lujuria._

_Se introdujo dentro del hueco, pero solo encontró el chal de purpura de la ninfa y luego el hueco del árbol se "cerro" dejándolo atrapado._

—_¿Hola…? ¿…Amigos? ¡AYUDÉNMEEE!— suplicaba._

_Finalmente el líder quien escucho los quejidos y lamentos de sus compañeros se alabo a sí mismo diciéndose que ahora tenía a la ninfa para él solo… y siguiendo las delicadas huellas que Enebro intento ocultar con hojas llego al pequeño montículo de un riachuelo._

_Las huellas acababan dentro de la pequeña cascada que las rocas formaban._

—_¡ERES MÍA!— celebró saltando como un leopardo salta sobre su presa._

_Pero al caer al agua no pilló absolutamente nada._

—_¡DIABLOS!— maldijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del rio. —¿Dónde estás preciosa…? Deja de hacerte la difícil— murmuraba mientras babeaba imaginando el revolcón de pasión que tendría una vez la encontrara._

_Solo que ella lo encontró primero, saliendo como si fuera Rambo o Chuck Norris de la parte más profunda del rio frente a la cascada que en ella él no busco, armada con una macana de árbol, el satiro oyo el sonido del agua agitándose por lo que se volteó, pero ya era demasiado tarde…_

_¡POW!_

_Lo último que la ninfa vio fue al sátiro flotando boca abajo en el agua y siendo llevado por la corriente rio abajo._

_Enebro esbozo una sonrisita victoriosa._

* * *

En el set el público alabó enérgicamente la actuación de la ninfa… las dríades, nereidas, oréades (y demás eades :D) vitorearon a su camarada, inclusive Artemisa aplaudía muy complacida, igual las cazadores y el resto de diosas como si el video hubiera sido una especie demostración de cómo lidiar con sátiros.

Solo ellos y los dioses aplaudieron a mano caída.

—¡CARAMBA! Esta ninfa podría dar clases supervivencia en el campamento Júpiter— alabó Hazel.

—Viste como dejo noqueado a ese satiro— alabó Frank.

Jasón inclusive aplaudía, todos provocaron que la ninfa de verde pasara a roja.

—Eres como una viuda negra— decía Leo. —¡Frágil pero letal!—

Percy y Annabeth sonreían contentos por su amiga de la naturaleza.

—Este… debo ir a regar mi arbolito— se excusaba con modestia la ninfa mientras le pedía al ciclope que cargara su árbol fuera retirándose aún en medio de aplausos.

—¡ESA FUE ENEBRO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!— dijo Momo mientras sacaba la sgte tarjeta. —La siguiente pregunta es para… ¡THALIA!—

_**¡¿POR CASUALIDAD LAS CAZADORES SE… "COMPLACEN ENTRE ELLAS"?!**_

—¡Por supuesto!— respondió alegre Thalía.

Todos los hombres (tanto mortales como inmortales) sofocaron un grito.

—Tenemos… aparte de la música clásica— dijo con pavor la hija de Zeus recordando el anterior programa. —…tenemos lacrouse, paseos en canoa y baños termales—

Con solo esa palabrita se formo una sonrisa pervertida en todos los varones, que Artemisa asesino con la mirada.

—Pero la mejor parte sin duda es cuando lavamos los uniformes y las tiendas—

Momo sonrio de lado.

—Oh sí, tenemos una toma de ustedes en eso—

Thalia gruño iracunda aun pensando cómo DEMONIOS! El estúpido conseguía esas tomas.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!— dijo el payaso triunfante y orgulloso de su trabajo.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En un hermoso oasis en medio de una de las pocas tierras vírgenes de Norteamérica, formada por la delta de un rio que se alargaba hasta un lago con una montaña alzándose sobre él y rodeada de bosques… las cazadores se reunieron para lavar sus ropa sucia._

—_¿Trajeron el aromatizante?— pregunta una de ellas a lo que otra le dice que Sí._

_Thalia se para delante de ellos apremiando el tiempo para volver lo más rápido posible a la caza._

—_No sea tan estirada mi teniente— dijo otra de ellas, una ninfa._

_Thalia la miro feo, pero luego se ablando y les siguió el juego._

_Cabe destacar que todas llevaban yukatas bastante ceñidas que resaltaban sus exuberantes cuerpos._

En el set todos los dioses, sátiros, campistas babeaban con el espectáculo mientras que las chicas haciendo pucheros con la boca… sobre todo Katie Gardiner, quien al ver a Travis y a su hermano Conor preparar una pequeña cámara escondida para grabar como quien mete una grabadora escondida en su mochila para grabar la peli de estreno y editarla para vender en un dvd pirata.

—Estúpidos hombres…— gruño ella.

_Las cazadores se colocaron alrededor del afluente de agua junto a las rocas y comenzaron la faena, las camisas y blusa blancas, los chalecos y pantalones plateados, las botas de combate negras… todo pasaba por agua y jabón mientras las féminas reían y cantaban alegremente como niñas exploradoras._

_Thalia quien al principio pensó que como era posible que las famosísimas cazadoras de la diosa actúen como niñas pequeñas se suavizó conforme avanzaba en la tarea hasta incluso comenzar a solo tararear las melodías que llevaban._

_De pronto una de ellas comenzó a salpicar a su compañera, ella no se quedo callada y le devolvió el favor, luego otra y otra y muy pronto todas se salpicaban con el agua como si estuvieran en la playa (o en un chapoteadero de parque acuático en su defecto XD)._

_Lo que sí llamo la atención era que las yukatas se mojaban cada vez más y más hasta dejar bien marcadas sus deliciosas curvas y pechos… pronto inclusive comenzaron a frotarse y tallarse los cuerpos entre sí y reír sensualmente._

* * *

En el sátiro los sátiros mugían como cabras de montaña en celo, los dioses no dejaban de silvar, e incluso los chicos sonreían pervetidamente mientras las chicas querían, o más, estaban a punto de asesinarlos.

—CREO QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE— amenazó la niña diosa.

—Está bien— respondió Momo con temor.

—Las cazadoras están en "muy" buena forma— afirmaron tanto Luke como Charles provocando los suspiros y sonrojos de las chicas.

El video se apagó justo cuando de las más atrevidas le baja la parte superior de la yukata a una compañera.

—Oh vamos!— se quejo Hermes.

—Que ya venía la mejor parte!— protestó Apolo.

Inclusive muchos de los campistas estaban de acuerdo con ellos, pero la diosa chasqueó los dedos y pronto cientos de lobos aparecieron mágicamente entre ellos gruñendo amenazadoramente.

—Ejem… digo, eso no fue correcto— decía Will desde el público de Apolo.

—Sí… esas chicas merecen más respeto— añadieron Travis y Connor.

Nico, Frank, Jasón y Percy temblaban de miedo junto a los hambrientos mientras Hazel, Pipper y Annabeth veían los animales con una mirada de "Adelante pueden comérselos, para lo que nos importa…"

—Recuerden llamar a la sociedad protectora de animales para que los reubiquen…— dijo Momo mientras los lobos eran retirados por los monstruos de seguridad del Staff. —…La siguiente pregunta va para Hades—

_**¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS DE LOS DEMÁS OLÍMPICOS?!**_

—¿De veras quieres saberlo?!— dijo Hades.

Momo asintió.

—¡¿EN SERIO QUIERES SABERLO?!— volvió a pronunciar.

Momo volvió a asentir.

Hades suspiro profundamente, como si hubiera esperado eones porque alguien le pregunte aquello… se aclaró la garganta como si fuera a dar un discurso o un monologo mientras sus camaradas dioses alzaban una ceja.

—Primero esta Zeus, que es un mujeriego de m**** además de un mal hermano—

Zeus gruño.

—Poseidón es un cabeza de algas que solo piensa en sí mismo—

Poseidón gruño.

—Hera es una cornuda despechada—

Hera gruño.

—Deméter tiene una mazorca de maíz en lugar de cerebro—

Deméter gruño.

—Ares es un idiota bélico, pero es un poco más tolerante que el resto—

Ares gruño, pero cómo siempre gruñe no sabían si realmente estaba molesto.

—Atenea y Artemisa son dos mojigatas que se divierten "consolándose" entre sí y entre ellas—

Las diosas echaban humo por las orejas.

—Hermes y Apolo pasan más tiempo entre sí que junto a las hermosuras a quienes piropean, no es algo sospechoso?—

Los dioses se miraban entre sí nerviosos.

—Hefesto y Dionisio son dos mendas que viven renegando de su vida ya sea introvertida o extrovertidamente—

Ambos dioses, por lo menos Dionisio, miraban al dios como si quisieran ponerlo junto a sus muertos.

—Y Afrodita…—

Afrodita lo vio dulcemente.

—…esto… ya que!—

Afrodita sonrió.

Los invitados tanto como los campistas se pusieron nerviosos ante la ebullición de poder que desplegaban los dioses, pensando que se les ocurría asumir su forma divina sería el fin de todo y de todos.

—¡Mejor vamos a la próxima pregunta antes de que eso pase!— les dijo leyéndoles la mente. —Esta es para… ¡LA DIOSA ARTEMISA!—

_**¡¿CUAL ES EL HAIKU MAS MALO QUE ESCUCHASTE DE APOLO?!**_

Artemisa bufó…

_Aquí, donde la mierda blanca_

_puntitos que rozan la ventana_

_formando montanhas._

—Habla en plural amigo— le dijo la diosa a lo que el resto de ellas empezó a reír. —

Pero Apolo salió en su propia defensa.

—Estoy tan en onda que no necesita que los demás me digan que estoy en onda—

Todos arquearon una ceja.

—Eso no puede ser...— dijo Percy.

—Entonces como sabe la gente que estas en onda…— dijo Annabeth.

—La onda que tenías dejo de estar en onda…— dijo Pipes.

—Y ahora la onda que llevas es mala onda…— añadió Jasón.

—Si— exclamo Frank… pero luego se arrepintió.

Porque Apolo, y Hazel, se arrinconaron en una esquina del set con un aura oscura de depresión a su alrededor garabateando el suelo con sus dedos.

—Olvida lo que dije Haz… tú si estas en onda!—

—Si como no … vamos con otra pregunta — añadió Momo. —Para Poseidón…—

_**SI ATENEA ESTUVIERA DE ACUERDO CON LA RELACIÓN DE ANNABETH Y PERCY, ¡¿VOS TE OPONDRÍAS?!**_

—Supongo que sí… creo—

Percy quedo boquiabierto.

—Papá…?!—

—Qué…— le respondió.

Pero Atenea lo dedujo, Annabeth escondió el rostro de vergüenza ante la infantil actitud de su madre.

—¡Lo sabía!—

Poseidón puso una mirada inocente.

—Yo no dije eso!— dijo solo faltándole una aureola en la cabeza.

Las diosas lo vieron con cara disgustada pero los dioses se reían.

—Pobre Percy…— dijo Rachel desde su sitio. —…Cuanto puede que sufrir por amor—

Mientras que Travis y Connor continúan recaudando el bote de apuestas que ahora mismo estaba en 300 dracmas.

—Vamos con la sgte pregunta… ¡PERCY JACKSON!—

_**¡¿HAS HECHO O SENTIDO LA TENTACIÓN DE HACER, ALGUNA BROMA PESADA CON LOS STOLL?!**_

Percy comenzó a hablar.

—Todo ocurrió después de la titanomaquía…— narraba el mestizo. —…y los Stoll no dejaban de meterse conmigo por ser invulnerable—

Annabeth mostraba unas risitas graciosas solo de recordarlo… los Stoll agacharon la cabeza deprimidos.

—Hasta que las cosas se les fueron de las manos—

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el campamento mestizo, Percy Jackson estaba molesto._

_Luego de la titanomaquía los Stoll no dejaban de hacerles bromas sobre su invulnerabilidad, sino le estaba arrojando lanzas o espadas en la arena de duelo le disparaban flechas en la galería de arco, ni siquiera en sus momentos de paz se sentía a salvo, no podía pasear en el lago de canoas sin que le cayera una lluvia de flechas de los chicos de Apolo o durante la gran cena esa noche, la gota que colmó el vaso, cuando lo asustaron con una voz tenebrosa desde la hoguera mientras dejaba su ofrenda para luego arrojar dagas, cuchillos y demás objetos afilados sobre su cabeza, que obviamente rebotaban como armas de juguete._

—_¿Estas bien?— le pregunta su novia luego de volver a la mesa de Poseidón._

—_No, pero descuida…— comenzó a decir Perseo. —…presiento que esos dos van a sufrir un "pequeño accidente" en la próxima carrera de canoas— Annabeth vio de reojo a los Stoll reírse a carcajadas, luego el rostro se le ilumino._

_Al día siguiente tenían práctica de Jabalina junto al campo cerca de las fresas, la cabaña de Hermes y Apolo se encontraban de práctica, junto con Percy Jackson… Will Solace arroja su lanza alcanzando los 20 metros, luego Percy logra los 35 metros._

_Había mejorado._

—_Ahora ve por tu lanza Jackson— le dijo Will_

—_No hay unos sátiros que nos pueden ayudar con eso—_

—_Ve…!—_

_A regañadientes el mestizo cruza el amplio campo hasta donde estaba su lanza._

—_Oye Will, mira esto— le dijo Travis señalando a Connor lanzando una jabalina, mientras Percy se agachaba para recoger su jabalina el hijo de Hermes la arrojo con gran fuerza apuntando directo hacia él._

_Pero cuando se supone que debían ver el arma rebotar, la vieron clavarse en la espalda del hijo de Poseidón para su sorpresa, Travis y Connor pusieron una cara de horror que no tenía precio mientras veían caer al líder del campamento de cara al suelo, todos corrieron hasta él pero ya era muy tarde._

_No tenía pulso._

—_¿Percy…?— Annabeth zarandeo después de llegar hasta él al enterarse de lo sucedido. —¡PERCY!— gritó._

_Los gemelos estaban pálidos mientras todo el campamento los veía con malos ojos._

—_¡LO MATARON!— les gritó Will. —¡LE DIERON EN SU PUNTO DE AQUILES!—_

_Annabeth no dejaba de llorar mientras sus amigos apresaban a los autores del crimen y los conducían a la casa de grande, Quirón lamentó el hecho sin poder creer que algo como eso ocurriera pero las reglas del campamento eran absolutas pero muy pocas veces en la historia del mismo habían sido necesarias, su crimen solo tenía un castigo._

—_El destierro—_

_Los gemelos aceptaron callados su destino sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas, estaban realmente mal, y se recriminaron entre sí por qué no pararon cuando pudieron mientras empacaban sus cosas en sus mochilas y se preparaban para salir de su hogar a un mundo lleno de monstruos._

—_Hermano…— decía un lloroso Connor._

—_No digas nada— le dijo él creyendo que se echaría toda la culpa y tratando de consolarlo, pero cuando salieron de la cabaña once se toparon con todos los mestizos de la cabaña seis, todos llevaban sus armas y armaduras puestas._

_Malcolm dio un paso al frente._

—_Vendrán con nosotros— sentenció mientras sus compañeros formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos para impedirles cualquier intento de fuga._

_Los hermanos estaban demasiados asustados y tristes para llevarles la contra por lo que siguieron al grupo de campistas al bosque, hasta un claro con una fogata en medio junto a ella, cabizbaja, se encontraba Annabeth empuñando su cuchillo, entonces los chicos supieron que el destierro no sería suficiente para ellos._

—_An-Annabeth?!— balbuceó con miedo el mayor._

_Pero ella los ignoro levantando la vista y enseñando una mirada asesina igual a la que tenía cuando confronto a Luke-Cronos en el lobby del Empire State._

—_¿Quién arrojo la jabalina?— pregunto._

_Ambos se miraron nerviosos entendiendo lo que sucedía, rodeados por toda la cabaña de Atenea y a su consejera empuñando su cuchillo frente a ellos._

—_¡¿QUIÉN ARROJO LA MALDITA JABALINA?!— gritó._

_Connor lucía aterrado pero Travis se interpuso._

—_Yo lo hice—_

_Annabeth comenzó a avanzar hacia él con claras intenciones… _

—_NO… POR FAVOR ¡NOO!— se interpuso Connor implorando clemencia pero la mestiza lo hizo a un lado de una patada._

_Travis esquivaba las puñaladas con una mirada de horror en sus ojos, hasta que ella lo acorralo contra las llamas… Connor rogaba e intentaba acercarse a ella pero los compañeros de Annabeth lo agarraron con fuerza._

—_Annabeth… yo… ¡lo siento!— suplico Travis. —Te juro que…— intento decir pero se oiría estúpido decir que no volvería a pasar, además al parecer ella se aseguraría de ellos_

_Hasta que decidió bajar el cuchillo y en lugar de la mirada asesina esbozo una sonrisa maniática._

—_Por qué desgraciarme cuando alguien puede hacerlo por mí—_

_Entonces detrás del Stoll por el bosque apareció un encapuchado negro caminando hacia él como un zombie._

—_Travis Stoll, conoce a Thanatos… la parca griega— le presentó con una voz psicótica._

_El encapuchado se acercaba cada vez más a él, el mestizo intento huir pero los hermanos de Annabeth no se lo permitieron, Thanatos alzo su huesuda mano hacia él… Travis no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar._

—_¡NOOOO! POR FAVOR… ANNABETH PERDONAME YO NO QUERÍA… AYUDÉNME!— fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Thanatos finalmente le diera el toque de la muerte en su frente._

_Pero nada paso._

—_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— Thanatos comenzó a reírse._

_Travis aun con lagrimillas en el rostro se preguntaba que pasaba cuando la parca se quitaba la capucha._

—_¡PERCY!— le gritó._

_El hijo de Poseidón, vivito y coleando, se doblaba de la risa mientras le decía que debía ver su expresión, Annabeth también estaba riendo al igual que toda su cabaña._

—_¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!— gritó Connor furioso._

_Percy reunió a los hermanos y les explicó con detalles su "pequeña charada"._

—_¡Te vimos caer y desangrarte!— le dijo Travis._

_Percy sacó un cuadrado de piel falsa con un hoyo asegurada con un cinturón de cuero que terminaba en una perilla de goma unida a un tubo, apretó el tubo y sangre falsa salió expulsada del cuadrado de piel._

—_¡NO TENÍAS PULSO!— exclamo Connor._

_Percy saco un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un líquido amarillo, tetrodotoxina Annabeth dijo, una toxina que simula la muerte bajando la respiración y la frecuencia cardíaca por lo cual el pulso desaparece._

—_¿Y Quirón sabe todo esto?— repuso Travis._

_Percy le dio el crédito de ello a su novia quien aseguró que ella y su cabaña tienen un gran poder de persuasión._

—_Espero que eso les enseñe a no meterse conmigo— les advirtió gritándole luego a unos arbustos. —¡Dime que grabaste eso!—_

_Rachel salió de entre esos arbustos con una video cámara._

* * *

El público tenía muchos OOH! en la boca.

—¡ESO FUE BRILLANTE!— exclamo Hermes para disgusto de sus hijos.

—Muy temerario diría yo!— dijo Apolo.

—Y qué opina Thanatos al respecto— pregunto Hera.

Hades se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que le halaga que los niños se disfracen de él en noche de brujas—

Jasón y Frank aplaudieron la valentía mientras Pipes y Hazel sonreían nerviosas ante la maldad en las mentes de sus mejores amigos quienes se reían socarronamente ante las cámaras.

—¡Y ESO ES TODO POR ESTA NOCHE…!— declaró Momo, para alivio de todos los presentes. —Agradecemos la presencia de nuestros invitados especiales, Luke Castellan y Charles Beckendorf—

Los mestizos desde los Eliseos se despidieron con una sonrisa angelical que puso a derretir y suspirar a todas las chicas, incluyendo a las invitadas mientras Percy, Jasón y Frank se cruzaban de brazos gruñendo como monstruos justo cuando la cámara se alejaba del set.

* * *

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…"_

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

* * *

_**Auror DragonSlayer**_**: **Te debo la pregunta sobre el momento embarazoso (Es que no se me ocurría nada digno al respecto, perdón ^^U)… te prometo que será la primera pregunta que responda el próximo domingo.

_**YO-sama**_**: **No entiendo muy bien tu primera pregunta sobre Leo y como sos "Guest" no pude enviarte un mensaje para preguntarte (Si me lo aclaras la pondré en el sgte show, ñ_ñ mis disculpas)

**aniik claus: **Lo siento si no puse tus preguntas, es que el cap estaba terminado antes de que me llegara tu review con tus preguntas, pero ya están apuntadas para la próxima semana (espero no te enojes ^^)

Por cierto me estoy quedando corto de comerciales, no me podrían enviar unos cuantos más ^^U Gracias. :D

Nos vemos la próxima semana… :)


	6. Programa Nº5

**El siguiente capitulazo se lo dedico a **_**MCVIALES**_**, por el dibujo que hizo de mí y que subió a Tumblr (o como se escriba), la verdad es que me gustó mucho. (Ahora mcvi si pudieras colorearlo me encantaría aún más :D, con un cabello plateado, piel clara, camiseta morada y ojos azules… ^/^ porque yo y el photoshop somos como Percy y el Arco, ¡un fracaso! ú.ùU) por eso decidí usarlo en mi perfil por esta semana (Ya tengo otra imagen acordé a mi estilo humorístico, la usaré la PRÓXIMA semana)**

**¡63 PÁGINAS y + de 20000 palabras! Le verdad es que CAPÍTULAZO se queda corto para describirlo… y por eso he tomado una decisión: dependiendo de la cantidad de preguntas que me envíen la actualización será semanal o "bisemanal" (puede… que hasta trisemanal ^^U).**

**No me malentiendan, la verdad es que me entretengo mucho por las noches respondiéndolas y seguiré haciéndolo… mientras pueda n.n**

* * *

_En algún lugar del distrito Meatpacking de Nueva York._

_Por el mercadillo de baratijas la gente caminaba tranquilamente en sus cosas sin notar al enorme joven con cara de niño dirigirse hacia unas bodegas abandonadas, Frank ve una puerta en la parte trasera de la enorme bodega frente suyo, el lugar acordado para la reunión._

—_Bueno… aquí es— se acercó y toco la puerta, la rendija se abrió y la cabeza morena de Leo le indico que pasara._

—_Ya era hora viejo— ambos ingresaron hasta encontrarse con unas sillas formadas en círculo y sobre ellas estaban sus amigos. —Es que no conozco bien Nueva York, así que me costó llegar— se disculpó el romano dando gracias de no haberse en alguno de los cinco grandes distritos de la ciudad._

—_Por fin, ya era tarde— dijo Travis, Connor no dejaba de verle de reojo además de intuir la razón por la que decidió venir acá a ofrecerse para la extraña y loca idea de Leo Valdez._

—_Pero bueno, ¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí?— decía Percy como si fuera un maestro de ceremonia, comenzaba a sentirse como en una de esas reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos, pero de que había una razón para reunirse aquí, sí que la había... aun no podía olvidar los suspiros saliendo de la boca de Annabeth_

—_Pregúntale a Leo…— sugirió Jasón conociendo la razón pero no el motivo de la invitación de Leo a este poco seguro lugar Nueva York, pensando que Pipper se reiría de él por esto._

—_Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿Verdad?— señalo Will con una sonrisa picarona. —Seguro aun te mosquea lo que paso en el último programa—_

_Jasón frunció el ceño, aunque un poco ruborizado._

—_¡Exacto!— Leo atino al clavo al comentario del hijo de Apolo y noto el ceño fruncido de su amigo. —Se me acaba de ocurrir una GRAN idea para recuperar la atención de las chicas—_

—_No crees que ya tienes DEMASIADA atención, mi pequeño amigo— añadió Frank astutamente sacándoles una risa a todos al recordarles el Club de Leo._

_Leo sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente solo de recordar cuando la secuestraron en el anterior programa, estuvo vagando por su vida alrededor del Bronx, lugar donde creyó haberlas perdido… es irónico, antes se preguntaba porque siempre era la rueda que no encajaba y ahora no sabía cómo manejar TANTA atención._

_Pero aquello no era el punto de esta reunión._

—_Aun así me siento algo incómodo con esto— comentó Chris Rodríguez respecto a la idea que Travis le comentó._

—_Vamos hombre, a ti se te va a dar MUUUUY bien!— le dijo Leo._

—_Awww pero porque tantos celos amigos— decía Mitchell, campista de Afrodita y amigo de Pipper. —Además yo creo que ambos se veían super duper guapos—_

_Las caras agrias de todos enfocaron al hijo de la diosa del amor, tal vez no fue buena idea invitarlo pero Leo insistió que necesitaban a doce de ellos para que el plan funcionara._

—_Viejo acabas de perder muchos puntos con nosotros, ¡ahora enfócate!— le reclamo Leo como el entrenador le reclama a un jugador de su equipo. —Vamos a comenzar con la operación "desviar-la-atención-de-los-idols-muertos"-_

_Todos se vieron asintiendo débilmente, Nico di Angelo sacudía la cara de incredulidad ante la actitud infantil de sus amigos… Si no fuera por la "persuasión de Percy", no se habría prestado para esto._

—_Y después dicen que yo soy el más niño de todos— pensó._

_Pero Leo no mermo su entusiasmo y rápidamente les señalo a una esquina oscura de la bodega, se acercó con ímpetu bajo el interruptor de una caja de fusibles cercana… la luz descubrió una elegante silla negra frente a una pantalla verde con lámparas de iluminación con deflectores y un cajón lleno de ropa._

_Todos los chicos se quedaron mudos, excepto a los que Leo ya les comentó la idea de antemano._

—_Comenzamos…?!— dijo Leo levantando una cámara fotográfica._

**Unos días después…**

* * *

"_Y bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito…"_

**¡****PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO****!**

"_Con ustedes su presentador favorito… El Dios de la Risa, ¡MOMO!"_

* * *

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de un programa de charlas de sábado por la noche, con las sillas y la mesa del espectador, en la mesa aparece Momo en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

—¡HOLA HOLA OLIMPICOS!— saluda a la cámara. —TENEMOS UN MONTÓN DE SORPRESAS PARA EL PROGRAMA DE HOY—

Las luces revelan a los invitados en sus sillas (Percy, Annabeth, Jasón, Pipper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia y Leo) y al público (Los dioses, los campistas, las criaturas míticas, las náyades, las áureas y el club de Leo).

—Y tampoco olvidemos a nuestros contactos especiales—

Aparecen dos pantallas LED gigantescas como las de un estadio de beisbol, una muestra el contacto con el campamento Júpiter y la otra el contacto directo con los Elíseos (la cual esta vez tiene la apariencia de una plazuela de parque pequeño con una tarima improvisada y dos sillas ocupadas con varios de otros afortunados héroes como público de fondo y de pie).

—¡Hola chicos!— Momo les saluda a Luke y Charles quienes se ven igual que la última vez, espíritus dorados brillantes transparentes. —Cómo los trata el mas alla—

Pero ambos ex mestizos solo sonríen alegres.

—Parece que MUUUUUUUY bien— acaba de decir.

En las sillas del público, las niñas de Afrodita ruborizadas comienzan a cuchichear entre sí como colegialas comentando cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera acerca de los chicos, en las sillas de los invitados Annabeth, Pipper y Hazel intentaba disimular su sonrojo con una mano mientras los chicos fruncían el ceño y miraban a Leo.

Este les enseño el dedo positivamente.

—Buenooo…— balbuceó luego de ver a los chicos. —…Vamos con la primera pregunta, para ¡JASÓN GRACE Y PERCY JACKSON!—

_**¡¿QUÉ ES LO MÁS TONTO Y EMBARAZOSO QUE HAS HECHO DURANTE SUS RELACIONES CON SUS NOVIAS?!**_

Ahora en lugar fruncir el ceño, ambos mestizos tenía la cara de vergüenza absoluta mientras las chicas se reían.

—Todo fue durante san Valentín— comenzó Pipper a decir sin dejar de reírse entre dientes.

—Esperate Esperate Espeeeeerate!— le dijo Momo.

Pipper ya sabía lo que venía al ver la sonrisa siniestra del payaso.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Pipper se encontraba caminando en las calles de Nueva Roma rumbo a la dirección que Jasón le señalo preguntándose qué era lo que quería enseñarle, por suerte para el mestizo la morena había tenido un semestre difícil en la lujosa escuela a la que su padre la mandó por lo cual no recordaba que día era ese, aunque tenía un leve presentimiento al ver la actitud de los ciudadanos repartiéndose tarjetitas y dándose besitos._

_Finalmente llego a la base del acueducto romano donde un joven que la esperaba le señalo hacia lo más alto del acueducto donde una figura de pie sobre la canaleta._

—_¿Jasón?—_

_El romano agito los brazos para señalar su presencia._

—_Bueno, aquí vamos— pensó mientras se repasaba la idea que Percy le dio hace unos días._

_Alzo vuelo con una de esas expedidoras de humo para abejas y comenzó a formar tres letras en el aire, voló ampliamente hasta formar un trío que decía… _

_I L U_

_**I Love You **_(Te amo)

_Pipper lo vio y dejo salir un suspiro conmovida._

—…_Jasón—_

_El romano la saludó desde el aire, pero luego se dobló sobre sí mismo por un instante… la razón: El perrito caliente con chili que le invitaron esa mañana en el comedor de la Quinta estaba empezando a "ladrar"._

—_¿Qué le pasa?— se preguntó Pipper al ver como se retorcía._

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_FEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_Desventaja número 1 de ser hijo de Júpiter que puede manipular el aire: cuando te echas "uno"… te lo echas con "ganas"._

_El viento trasero deformo la letra de humo del medio por lo que en lugar de I.L.Y ahora decía. _

_I - S - U_

_**I Stink You **_(Te apesto)

—_¡AAAAAAAH!— balbuceó Pipper. _

_Pero el romano no tuvo tiempo de bajar a explicar ya que volo hacia el sanitario público más cercano y se encerró por un buen rato._

* * *

—JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA — el público se rio "con ganas".

Zeus entonces paso a su forma romana ahí en su trono en el palco de los dioses, Thalia lo veía con desprecio.

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO HIJO?!— Júpiter reclamó. —¡HAS DESHONRADO A ROMA!—

Dionisio pasó a su forma romana.

—Tranquilícese señor… el chico no tenía intención— Baco lo defendió recordando como lucho con honor contra los gigantes Efialtes y Oto.

Ares paso a su forma romana.

—Y qué más da, no es que los legionarios sean los soldados más austeros— decía Marte con su aspecto de rambo. —Acaso no recuerdas Germania, a veces no sabían cuál de los dos bandos eran los "bárbaros"—

Jasón por su parte quería salir volando de ahí, Momo le dijo que si lo hacía que por favor no deje un "rastro de humo" por detrás.

Pipper le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

—Y qué hay de ti "chica lista"— le dijo Momo con picardía mientras veía que Percy parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Annabeth se rascaba la mejilla derecha con un dedo como si no quisiera tener que avergonzar a su novio, pero el dios de la Risa tenía esa mirada malévola en sus ojos.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el campamento apenas deslumbraba el alba cuando un chico de diecisiete años andaba de hurtadillas hacia una esquina exterior de su cabaña donde tenía una bolsa de lona escondida recordando el consejo que Pipper le dio el día anterior… "a las chicas a veces les gustan los detalles románticos y melosos", por desgracia Percy no era un lumbreras precisamente así que decidió improvisar sobre lo de Meloso y se consiguió un disfraz de corazón gigante de san valentin con bordes blancos redoblados alrededor y una lira que Will Solace le prestó, además de enseñarle a tocar una sola canción._

—_Supongo que será un buen regalo de cumpleaños— pensó recordando que una vez cuando visitaba San Francisco se le ocurrió preguntar por la fecha del cumpleaños de su novia, era eso o ir con la diosa y preguntarle "Oye, cuando fue el día que tu hija salió de tu cabeza…" probablemente eso hubiera lo último que haría en su vida, aun se traumaba un poco con ese "escabroso" detalle._

_Después de unos minutos finalmente estaba listo, así que salió del callejón entre las cabañas dentro de un corazón rojo más grande que él con una lira en las manos, ahora solo tenía que caminar hacia la cabaña seis y esperar._

—_Sera mejor que afine esto— se dijo en silencio mientras pasaba el dedo por ajustador de cuerdas de su instrumento, pero de pronto._

_¡ZAS!_

_La cuerda le estallo en el rostro, en el ojo derecho para ser exactos._

—_¡AUCH!— pero hacía falta más que una cuerda rota para desanimar al héroe del olimpo._

_Se llevó la mano rápidamente al ojo, tuvo suerte de no perderlo aunque todavía veía rojo en la mitad de su vista, pero entonces._

_¡PLOSH!_

_Percy se llevó la otra mano a una esquina del disfraz de corazón de papel mache donde a la última Arpía de la noche que se retiraba a dormir le había cagado._

—_¡Genial!— pero hacía falta más que caca de monstruo para desanimar al héroe del olimpo._

_Aun así el olor lo distraería así que pensó que podría entrar a su cabaña a por un paño limpio, cuando…_

_¡WOSH!_

_Había pisado la cubeta con paños sucios que dejo en el porche de su cabaña la noche anterior solo por la prisa de ir a dormir la cual no había tirado._

—_Debí hacerle caso a Annabeth— pero hacía falta más que paños y agua sucia con plumas para desanimar al héroe del olimpo._

_Decidió acabar con esto e ir hacia la cabaña seis, además el sol comenzaba a brillar a más fuerte, pronto se levantarían todos y su plan de cantarle una canción de madrugada acabaría, lamentablemente…_

_HA! HA! HA!_

_Percy se volteó al oír los jadeos de la Srta. O'Leary detrás suyo, tenía una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos y el estar disfrazado de corazón gigante rojo no le favorecía._

—_Quieta chica, abajo!— pero hacía falta más que ser la merienda de un monstruo para desanimar al…_

_¡ROOOAAARRRR!_

_¡WAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Trozos de papel mache rojo, cuerdas, madera y de ropa volaban por doquier en un espectáculo dantesco y para cuando el monstruo descubrió que su desayuno se trataba de su dueño decidió irse al bosque a comerse a algún monstruo rezagado, lo único que quedaba de Percy era un bollo jirones papel mordido alrededor de su cuerpo y un trozo de madera rasgado con algunos vestigios de cuerdas._

_Se arrastró miserablemente por el suelo de regreso sin percatarse de que estaba frente a la cabaña seis… y la puerta se abría._

—_AAAAAAH!— bostezó Annabeth pero luego se paró en seco para al mendigo que se arrastraba frente a ella. —¿Percy?—_

—_Feliz… cumpleaños!— balbuceó apenas antes de desmayarse cómicamente._

_Los campistas que habían comenzado a salir de sus cabañas lo vieron y se cayeron de la risa._

* * *

—**JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA **—En el set el público se destornillaba de la risa.

—JAJAJAJA Creo que necesitas revisar mejor tus estrategias Percy— le dijo Atenea.

—JAJAJAJA Aun así fue un adorable intento mi Percy— le dijo Afrodita.

—JAJAJAJA Debiste calmar a tu perra con música Percy— le dijo Apolo.

Percy por su parte estaba de brazos cruzados muy furioso, el filtro de agua en una esquina temblaba frenéticamente mientras Annabeth hacía lo mismo que Pipper y le daba palmaditas en los hombros.

—Vamos con la sgte pregunta…— dijo cambiando de tarjeta. —¡PARA HADES!—

El dios se materializo un trono de huesos rodeado de sombras como silla junto a los invitados.

_**¡¿ES VERDAD DE PEQUE, TENÍAS QUE CUIDAR A POSEIDÓN?! Y ¡¿ERAS UN HERMANO SOBREPROTECTOR?!**_

—¡Oooh, ni me lo recuerdes!— se quejó el dios. —Aún recuerdo esos horribles y tediosos meses en el estómago de nuestro padre—

Zeus, Poseidón, Deméter, Hestia y Hera pusieron malas caras, como las de un sexteto de ancianos estreñidos mientras sus hijos los veían curiosos.

Hades gruño.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Hace eones, en el estómago de un titán una familia disfuncional trataba de sobrellevar la vida en el interior de su padre… eran, LOS OLIMPICOS _(Presentación de show familiar ochentero!)

—_Oye Hestia deja de hacerte la niña y ayúdame con tu hermano Poseidón— dijo una muy joven Hera caminando por el fondo estomacal jalando de la mano a un niño hiperactivo y problemático de ojos verdes, ella así como el resto de sus hermanos vestían harapos hechos con trozos de sus pañales._

_Pero Hestia se escondía dentro de uno de las glándulas acidas cercanas, odiaba cuidar a su hermano Poseidón ya que el chico eran tan pesado como la roca que Cronos se tragó, en lugar de Zeus, y que ahora servía de alguna forma como distracción para ellos._

—_¡HESTIA!— volvió a gritar, pero como la niña no aparecía decidió ir con su hermano Hades._

—_¡HADES!— le gritó._

—_¡QUÉ!—_

_La diosa adolescente le entregó al niño Poseidón a su hermano puberto ya que era el mayor, aunque mosqueado el futuro dios de los muertos aceptó. _

—_¡¿Haber que podemos hacer?!— se preguntó, pero el niño hiperactivo saltaba frenético sobre un pliegue estomacal. —¡¿Qué tal si vamos a molestar a Deméter un rato?!—_

_El niño lo celebró… una hora más tarde los niños espiaban la preadolescente intentando sembrar unas semillas en el antro pilórico, Hades y pequeño hermano Poseidón tomaron un poco de mucosa y se la arrojaron con tal puntería que le dieron en el ojo._

—_¡HAAAAAAAADES!— le gritó furiosa pero el dios y el niño dios salieron huyendo de ahí._

_Después de escapar Hades volvió a hablar._

—_Viste su cara jejeje— pero Poseidón no estaba a su lado, el niño se había separado de él durante la huida por el fondo estomacal._

—_¿Poseidón?— el dios comenzó a buscarlo por doquier, entre cada pliegue, glándula acida, fondo estomacal, y antro pilórico _

_Pero no estaba por ningún lado._

—_¡HADES! ¿Dónde está Poseidón?— pregunto Hera._

—_Este… creo que debe estar escalando el esófago— dijo nervioso._

_Hera alzo una ceja dubitativa. _

—_Creo que mejor voy a buscarlo— se excusó._

_Tenía que encontrarlo y rápido o sino Zeus lo fulminaría cuando logre liberarlos de su encierro estomacal y deban vencer a los titanes… pero ya lo había buscado alrededor de todo el estómago, sabía que era imposible que escalara por el esófago, de ser así todos habrían escapado de allí hace años… solo quedaba una opción._

—_¡Poseidón!— llamó a su hermano a través del orificio pilórico, el que comunicaba al estómago con el intestino delgado, un lugar prohibido por Hera ya que si pasaban de ese límite serían digeridos lenta y dolorosamente por los jugos pancreáticos._

_Hades gruño malhumorado y decidió atravesar el agujero, no podía adentrarse mucho así que si no encontraba a su hermanito en los primero 10 metros de intestino tendría que volver y decirles a todos que ahora solo eran cuatro olímpicos._

—_Hades…— oyó un susurro en la oscuridad más adelante —¡HERMANO HADES!— por fin gritó._

_Finalmente alcanzó a verle, estaba atorado en un divertículo intestinal, al parecer había caído dentro… lo saco y el futuro dios del mar lo abrazó muy asustado._

—_¡Tuve mucho miedo!— lloraba._

—_Ya tranquilo, todo está bien— le consoló a regañadientes. —venga, volvamos antes de convertirnos en heces—_

_Poseidón asintió y ambos regresaron de nuevo al estómago tomados de la mano como buenos hermanos._

* * *

Las reacciones eran diferentes en el público, había risas por algunas por las travesuras de los dioses, expresiones de ternura por otros ante la relación de Hades y Poseidón, y muchas de asco… sobre todo las de los invitados quienes nunca se habrían como lucían los dioses hace eones cuando fueron devorados por Cronos, pensando en lo traumante que debió ser vivir en el estómago de su abuelo.

Pero una de las diosas llamó la atención… Atenea se retorcía de la risa en el suelo ante un avergonzado Poseidón.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ— se reía. —JODER, QUE DIVERTIDO!—

—Pues disculpa que no haya sido siendo un adulto de la cabeza de mi padre— le dijo astutamente.

Ahora los que se reían eran Percy, Poseidón y Leo… mientras Atenea no sabía si estar enojada o avergonzada.

—Haber… "Señor de la muerte"— Dijo Momo aun riéndose por el video. —que tal esta pregunta—

_**¡¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SABER QUE DE TUS DOS HERMANOS, POSEIDÓN Y ZEUS, TÚ FUISTE EL ÚNICO HETEROSEXUAL?!**_

—Qué me siento muy orgulloso— afirmó. —Y después dicen que yo soy "el rarito"—

Nico estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Y luego ambos andan con su hombría y gallardez por ahí…— decía haciendo ademanes y burlándose. —…y haciendo juramentos que después serán los primeros en romper—

Perséfone apoyó enérgicamente el comentario de su esposo mientras los dos dioses lucían avergonzados por primera en su vida ante su hermano Hades.

Percy por su parte se preguntaba si acaso su padre llego a meterse con un … después decidió que lo mejor era no saber, pero seguramente Annabeth lo torturaría con ello al respecto ya que siempre termina contándoles alguno que otro mito de los dioses, quizá algún día le cuente alguno que tenga con su padre en una relación…

—Yo por mi parte tuve buenas relaciones— se alabó. —Aaah! Aún recuerdo a María…— suspiró.

Los campistas y los invitados suspiraron pícaramente pero el dios los ignoró.

—Su rostro, su cuerpo, la manera en la que me…—

Raíces de hiedra venenosa comenzaron a brotar por todos lados del Set lastimando a todos, entonces Hades se percató las lágrimas en el rostro de Perséfone y la mirada furiosa de Deméter… Nico recorría su silla apuntando hacia la salida del estudio pensando que sería el próximo, pero por suerte Briares puso en orden a los dioses antes de continuar.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dice señor— le recomendó Momo pasando a la próxima tarjeta. —Vamos con otra pregunta, ¡PARA POSEIDÓN!—

_**¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS DE HADES?! **_

—Qué necesita salir del closet más seguido—

Hades gruño-

—¿QUÉ? Solo digo lo que veo…—

Hades gruño más fuerte.

—¡Ves a lo que me refiero!—

—Oooh! Disculpa que no sea el dios de los mares que puede pasear por el mundo a toda hora y cuando me de la gana—

Zeus alzo una ceja.

—¿Qué acaso no tienes a tu hijo ayudándote?—

Nico trago saliva nervioso.

—Este…— Hades balbuceó atrapado.

Pero Momo se relamía de gusto con lo que venía.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el cuarto privado de Hades, una cámara de seguridad misteriosa grababa el oscuro secreto por el cual el dios de los muertos no salía mucho a la superficie…_

_www . citasweb . com_

Perfil - Nuevo Usuario.

—_¿Nombre? Mister Hank— teclea Hades en la pantalla._

**A 30 mujeres les gusta esto.**

_Hades sonríe de lado ante los resultados._

—_¿Ocupación? Funerario— vuelve a teclear._

**A 2 mujeres les gusta.**

_Hades frunce el ceño, luego vuelve a poner._

—_¿Descripción? Hombre adinerado que buscar placer y complacer a quienes la deseen—_

**A 150 mujeres les gusta.**

_El dios suspira con lujuria._

"Miss Alice desea conocerte".

—_Hola "Mister Hank"— escribe la nueva usuaria en la ventana de chat. —Soy Miss Alice un placer—_

_Hades trata de imaginarse como puede lucir la mujer, si fuera Zeus ya la habría visto a través del cielo… pero aun así eso no lo desanima._

—_Soy mediana, clara, rubia y mis medidas son 88-58-82— escribe ella. —Además trabajo como modelo de lencería negra—_

_El dios de clóset comienza a babearse un poquito antes de responder._

—_Hola "Mis Alice" soy alto, bronceado, y mido 12 cm de largo— escribe él._

—_:O— aparece el emoticón. —Creo que me gustaría "conocerlo" Mister Hank— aparece en la pantalla._

_Hades sonríe complacido y teclea concertando la cita._

En el estudio Perséfone se levanta de su trono y se va llorando del set, su madre la persigue para consolarla pero no sin antes dejarle caer encima una montaña de granos de Maíz a su infiel yerno.

—¡Querida espera!— suplica Hades luego de sacar la cabeza de la montaña de maíz.

Hazel miraba escandalizada a su padre griego, A Nico por su parte no le importaba demasiado no es que le agradara mucho su madrastra (por desgracia una montaña de Trigo cayó segundo después).

—Así que el "Sr. Hades" es un pervertido de clóset— señalo Annabeth. —Por qué no me sorprende?!—

Pipper sacudía la cabeza sin saber que pensar, Frank tampoco aprobaba aquello pero tratándose de un dios... pero Leo anotaba en secreto la dirección de la página en su mano mientras que Zeus y Poseidón tenía una cara inocentona muy divertida ante la situación de su hermano.

—Hay que ver cómo se las gastan los dioses jejeje— se rio. —Vamos con la próxima pregunta… ¡PARA ANFITRITE, LA ESPOSA DE POSEIDÓN!—

_**TÚ NO ERES LA DIOSA DEL MATRIMONIO ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE PAGAS A POSEIDÓN CON LA MISMA MONEDA?!**_

A Poseidón no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello, el filtro de agua en la esquina del set parecía poseído agitándose frenéticamente y arrojando los vasitos de plásticos por los aires como serpentinas, Anfitrite por su parte se rascaba la barbilla pensativa.

—No lo había pensado— murmuro lo suficientemente bajito para ella.

—¡Pero vamos Mujer-Pez!— decía Momo ante la ingenuidad de la diosa. —¿Cómo es posible que no se te haya...— se le quebró la voz al ver al dios del mar.

Por su mirada se veía que Poseidón quería arrojar al payaso en el foso más profundo de las marianas**(1)**, Percy se revolvía algo nervioso en su asiento, pensando que esa pregunta habría abierto una puerta que no podría cerrar… su madrastra.

—Descuida, todo saldrá bien— Annabeth lo animaba.

Desde la pantalla de los Elíseos Luke sonreía al ver a sus viejos amigos juntos y de la mano, todas las chicas del set volvieron a suspirar como enamoradas.

—Creo que debería prestar más atención a los regalos que Océano me envía a veces— susurró con una sonrisa traviesa, Poseidón lucía nervioso ante la mirada astuta de su esposa.

Momo se reía.

—Haber Señor, creo que puede opinar al respecto con esta pregunta que va para Ud.—

_**¡¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI TU ESPOSA TE ENGAÑARA?!**_

El filtro de agua en el set parecía estar a punto de estallar.

—Pues quién se atreva a aquello, dormirá con los peces… ¡POR SIEMPRE!— Declaró.

Los campistas se asustaron mucho ante la mirada psicótica del dios, incluyendo Percy, las náyades no dejaban de consolar con palabras dulces a su rey mientras que Anfitrite se hacía la difícil sin prometer nada… y casi parecía agradecida por la idea, o más bien esperaba usarlo como amenaza la próxima vez que su "esposito" se la haga.

Atenea por su lado parecía disfrutar a lo grande con los berrinches de su enemigo, Momo la veía y luego a una de las tarjetas y sonreía diabólicamente… como si tuviera una especialmente preparada para ella.

Y así era.

—Vamos con la sgte pregunta…— dijo sacando la sgte tarjeta. —Oh! Parece que vamos a tener que realizar una conexión especial—

Otra pantalla extra baja del techo y comienza a transmitir directo desde el fondo del océano, más concretamente en el palacio de Poseidón.

—¡Tritón, hijo mío!— decía Poseidón al ver a su hijo aparecer en la señal, justo en la sala de juegos recién reconstruida

—Qué hay padre— responde, para luego dar una mirada de aprehensión a Percy.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá?— pregunta el dios del mar.

—La hidra de Lerna está ensuciando todo el jardín y Tyson reventó la caldera por distraerse al manipular bronce y plata celestial— explica. —Pero todo está bien, aún seguimos en una pieza—

Momo arquea una ceja.

—Bueno, Sr. Tritón…— señala. —Aquí va una pregunta para Ud.—

_**¡¿QUÉ OPINAS DE PERCY?!**_

Percy volvió a recibir otra mirada aprehensiva del tritón… luego este vio de reojo a su madre quien lucía molesta por la pregunta.

—Que es torpe, perezoso, débil y no es apto de llevar la sangre de mi padre— comentó con orgullo. —No se compara en nada a mí—

Percy agachó la cabeza algo apenado, no sabía cómo llevarse con sus parientes marinos incluso la primera vez que visito el palacio de su padre no supo que pensar por suerte todos estaban distraídos por la guerra, pero ahora si tratara de congeniar con ellos no sabría cómo.

Annabeth por su lado animaba a su novio y lanzaba una mirada afilada al hombre pez a quien parecía no importarle demasiado lo que una habitante de la superficie pensará.

—Ya hijo, no tienes que ser duro con tu hermano—

—¡Medio hermano!— declaró él.

Anfitrite parecía estar neutral, pero en sus ojos azules podía notarse que estaba de acuerdo con su hijo.

* * *

_En algún lugar de Nueva York…_

_Sally sintió un chispazo eléctrico atravesar su cabeza._

—_Creo que mi Percy está en líos— le dice a Paul quien no dejaba de admirar a los querubines que flotaban sobre la sala de su casa e instalaban algunos cables y cámaras como si armara un set._

—_Dijiste algo amor— balbuceó sin haber oído bien lo que dijo por admirar a los seres míticos que parecían técnicos de cable._

_Sally frunció el ceño._

—_¿Les falta mucho?— les pregunta._

_Los querubines afirman que no, pero que faltara un rato antes de que transmitan al aire._

—_Ojala este bien—_

* * *

De vuelta al set Momo se dirige a Percy.

—Tengo algo que te animara chico— dice Momo antes sacar una tarjeta. —¡UNA PREGUNTA!— el dios de la risa se relame los labios ante lo que estaba a punto decir, y con la mirada ordena Briares que se acerqué al palco de los dioses.

_**PERCY… ¡¿CREES QUE ATENEA… ES LINDA?!**_

El estudio quedo en silencio, un silencio de ultratumba, incluso Luke, Charles y Reyna quedaron anonadados Annabeth trago saliva mientras veía de reojo tanto a Percy como a su madre quien parecía impasible ante la pregunta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si prepara para incinerar al novio de su hijo dependiendo de la respuesta.

Afrodita se reía entre dientes sin importarle al parecer lo que pueda ocurrir.

Percy comenzó a ver a Atenea al rostro, no asustado, sino pensativo… MUUUUUUUUUY pensativo, esto sorprendió un poco a la diosa y a su novia quien no podía creer que la tuviera que pensar todavía, ¿que acaso no era obvio?

—¡¿Por qué la piensas tanto, PERCY?!— dijo Annabeth con una voz casi amenazante.

—No es que Atenea sea precisamente destacada por su belleza— Drew Tanaka de la cabaña de Afrodita le dirigió la palabra con una sonrisilla.

Atenea bufó.

—¡Cómo si me importase!—

Poseidón estaba que no podía aguantarse de la risa… como si por su mente se dijese ¿Linda? Sí, como no… tan linda como un libro.

—Y bien muchacho, NO TENGO TODA LA ETERNIDAD— dijo tontamente. —Esperen… si la tengo!— corrigió, ante el ceño fruncido de todos los dioses por la pésima broma.

Percy suspiró.

—Si algo me ha enseñado mi relación con Annabeth…— decía en tono solemne. —…Es que la belleza puede venir no solo en una sino en muchas formas—

Todos balbuceaban confundidos, eran muy raro oír a Percy hablar tan… sabiamente.

—Una mujer que es firme, valiente, segura de sí misma y que defiende sus creencias y su modo de pensar sin importar como los demás la vean… es una mujer bella— hablo con tino.

Artemisa, Hestia, Deméter… e incluso Hera sonrieron complacidas.

—Entonces sí… pienso que Atenea es linda—

—SNIF… ES TAAAN NOBLE!— Afrodita no paraba de llorar.

Atenea lucía perpleja sin notar como su hija se abrazaba por el cuello a su novio para besarlo en la mejilla, pero cuando vio de reojo a Poseidón riendo socarronamente desvió la mirada ensimismándose de nuevo.

—No creas que me va a comprar con un simple halago— aclaró. —"Aún" no aprueba su relación—

Percy sonrió, no por el beso recibido, sino por una palabra en su oración, …_Aún… _(En lugar de solo no)

—Resolveremos eso más adelante…— decía Momo. —Annabeth Chase…— dijo Momo rápidamente.

_**SI PERCY HUBIERA ACEPTADO CONVERTIRSE EN UN DIOS… ¡¿HABRÍAS ACEPTADO TENER "MESTICITOS" CON ÉL?!**_

—Sí— ella murmura.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

Annabeth mira al público sorprendida por un rato sin saber por qué reaccionan de esa forma.

—¡Qué pasa!— balbucea confusa. —¿Cuál era la pregunta?—

Sus amigos le sonreían picaronamente.

—Acabas de responderla amiga— le dijo Pipper.

—¡Me sorprendes Annabeth!— dijo Hazel.

Frank y Jasón se reían por lo bajo… mientras que todo el campamento le dedicaba risas picaronas pero ella aun no entendía el porqué, la expresión de su madre no tenía precio, ella se voltea hacia su novio quien luce mas rojo que un tomate y riendo nerviosamente al imaginarse una situación así.

—¡¿Acaso no respondiste a la pregunta?!— dice Leo.

—¡¿Entonces a quien le dijiste que sí?!— pregunta Afrodita.

Annabeth explica que le dijo a Percy, al paseo por Coney Island que darían el fin de semana… las miradas de todos puestas a ella comenzaba a hacerla sentir incomoda, por lo que vuelve a preguntar.

—Esto… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?—

—¡VOLVEREMOS CON USTEDES DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES!—

Con Annabeth aun confundida y pidiendo que le digan cual fue la pregunta la cámara hace una toma lejana del set antes de pasar a los comerciales…

* * *

_**¿CANSADO DE NO TENER CON QUIEN SALIR?**_

_(Se muestra la imagen de un mestizo deprimido y triste mientras las chicas lo ignoran)_

_**¿CANSADO DE NO TENER A ALGUIEN QUE TE COMPRENDA?**_

_(Una pareja está peleando y discutiendo)_

'**AFRODATES'**_** ES LA SOLUCION!**_

_(Se muestra la imagen de la diosa sonriendo)_

_**EN AFRODATES TE PROMETEMOS ENCONTRAR A LA PAREJA IDÓNEA PARA TI! NO IMPORTA QUE TAN MALO O GROSERO SEAS!**_

_(Imagen de Clarisse y Chris tomándose de la mano, mientras pasean con la mascota de Clarisse)_

_**ADEMAS, PROMETEMOS DARTE UN DRAMA AMOROSO COMO EN CUALQUIER EPOPEYA HOMERICA!**_

_(Imagen de Percy junto a Annabeth, recostada en la cama por recibir una herida que iba al punto débil de Percy)_

_**Y SI NO ESTA SATISFECHO...**_

_(Imagen de Afrodita con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara)_

_**PUEDE TRAER UNA ESCULTURA DE SU CHICA IDEAL Y LA MISMA AFRODITA LE DARA VIDA!**_

_(Imagen de estatua lanzándole sensuales besos al público)_

_**LLAME YA!**_

_(letras pequeñas) Afrodita dates no se hace responsable si su estatua lo acosa e incluso intenta matarlo por celos._

* * *

La cámara vuelve a enfocar al estudio desde el público hasta llegar de nuevo a los invitados y a Momo.

En su malicia Momo decidió pasar a la próxima pregunta, Annabeth quería insistir pero Percy le dijo que no era una gran pregunta aunque las miradas de todos sus amigos continuarían incomodándole durante el programa, incluso la de Luke quien no dejaba de mostrarse feliz por los dos.

—¡Para la diosa Artemisa!—

_**¡¿CUAL FUE LA MEJOR BROMA QUE LE HICISTE A APOLO?!**_

Artemisa sonrió malévolamente como si le produjera placer, Atenea también empezaba a reírse.

—Pero que bueeeena pregunta hiciste Momo—

El payaso enrojeció y derritió un poco ante el halagó de la bella diosa, pero a Apolo no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia aunque no sabían si por el cuchicheo con su hermana o por la broma.

—Todo comenzó durante la función de medianoche en el Starbucks del Olimpo—

Pero Momo la interrumpió, muy cortes y amablemente por supuesto.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_El Starbucks, olimpo_

_En la función de medianoche y era el turno de Apolo en la tarima libre… en el público varios dioses menores, criaturas míticas y personalidades griegas antiguas inmortalizadas se divertían con el dios del canto._

—_Quiero dedicarle el sgte poema a la Srta. Solace, mi amor de verano—_

_El dios comienza a declamar el poema que deja embobadas a algunas ninfas presentes, todo parecía irle bien al joven y candente dios, lo que no se percata era que dos diosas traviesas se escabullían detrás de bambalinas hasta entrar bajo la tarima por un trampilla oculta._

_Ambas diosas ya de debajo escuchan al dios continuar con su declamación, las tablas de madera parecían vibrar con su armoniosa voz pero en realidad lo hacían por las suelas de metal que sus zapatos de la suerte llevaban en aquel momento… pero las diosas tenían otro plan._

—_¿Las trajiste?— pregunta Artemisa a su amiga._

—_¡Claro!— señala Atenea saco de una bolsa de lona dos imanes grandes._

"_Un fuerte aplauso para Apolo" dijo el presentador mientras el público clamaba por más… y el dios estaba dispuesto a complacerlas, pero sus hermanas iban a arruinarle la noche mientras pegaban los imanes a los tablones._

_En la tarima Apolo con los brazos abiertos preguntaba al público si quería más, estos decían que sí pero antes de volver a acercar el micrófono a su boca su pie izquierdo se desplaza violentamente al frente._

—_¡Eh!— balbucea confundido por lo que acababa de pasar._

_Intenta llevar de nuevo el micrófono a su boca, pero esta vez su pie derecha se va al frente súbitamente._

—_¿Otra vez?— se pregunta esta vez con curiosidad._

_Hace un último intento de volver a cantar, pero ambos pies se desplazan atrás arrojándolo de frente al suelo pero menos mal logra sostenerse con sus brazos quedando en posición de lagartijas._

—_¡¿Qué me pasa?!— exclama preguntándose porque siente una misteriosa fuerza que desplaza sus piernas._

_El público no sabe que pasa y solo murmura entre sí, Apolo se vuelve a poner de pie… Y entonces la tortura comienza._

_Como si sus piernas estuvieran poseídas comienzan agitarse y deslizarse sobre la tarima sin control… abriendo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, de frente y de costado… era como el espectáculo de patinaje sobre hielo en el palacio de su tío Poseidón al que asistió una vez._

—_¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!— grita mientras sus piernas se deslizan sin control._

_El público comienza a reír como si fuera la sesión de comedia de Momo mientras el pobre Apolo confuso se desplaza sin control de un extremo a otro de la tarima, bajo esta Artemisa y Atenea no se miden con la bromita y juegan con los pies del dios como si fueran carritos de cuerda._

_Incluso llegan a separarse entre sí llevando los imanes a los extremos de la tarima, el grito de dolor de Apolo debió llegar hasta las mismas profundidades del tártaro… finalmente luego de unos 10 minutos de diversión huyen a escondidas sin notar al salir como si hermano se agarra la entrepierna con fuerza._

* * *

En el set el público se reía, pero quienes más lo hacían eran los de la cabaña once y su propio padre, Hermes.

—Ven que las bromas son buenas para liberar el estrés—

Sus hijos, los gemelos Stoll, le dan un dedo de me gusta como aprobación… y por primera vez, ambas diosas le dan la razón mientras Apolo enrojecía de vergüenza como una de sus vacas sagradas.

—Apuesto que debiste usar MUUUUUUUUUUCHO hielo esa vez— señala el dios antes de pasar a la sgte tarjeta. —Para la sgte pregunta vamos con una conexión especial desde Nueva York—

Luke, Charles y Reyna arquean una ceja confusos cuando otra pantalla desciende y empieza a transmitir desde un hogar común de Nueva York, mas Percy se sorprende demasiado al ver a los "invitados especiales" sentados en la sala.

—Hola mi Hijo— saludo Sally muy alegre desde la pantalla.

—Así que este es el programa al que asistes para ayudar a tu campamento— señala Paul desde el sofá continuo. —Y él debe ser el famosísimo Momo—

Momo se hace hecho el inocentón halagado ante el comentario, aunque era obvio para todos que estaba siendo sarcástico, sin embargo ya sabía que el mortal no estaría muy feliz con la sgte pregunta.

—Bueno, la pregunta es para Sally—

_**¡¿TODAVÍA QUISIERAS VOLVER CON POSEIDÓN?!**_

Las reacciones de "algunos" miembros en el estudio eran varias, Sally se sentía un poco apenada, Poseidón un poco entusiasmado, Anfitrite muy enojada y Paul muy intrigado (por lo que su nueva esposa fuera a decir) y Percy sintiendo lástima por su nuevo padrastro a quien comenzaba a caerle bien.

—La verdad, no— declaró.

Poseidón parecía lucir devastado, mientras que su esposa empezaba a desear cumplir su amenaza silenciosa… pero luego Sally continuo hablando al notar la cara de Poseidón.

—Poseidón, lo que compartimos fue hermoso… en verdad— decía. —Mi vida estaba yéndose por el desagüe pero tú apareciste y me hiciste sentir especial de nuevo, me enseñaste a amarme a mí misma y a los demás—

Sally echa una mirada a su hijo.

—Además me has dado el hermoso regalo de Percy— sonríe. —Siempre serás parte de mi vida… pero ahora estoy comenzando un nuevo capítulo en mi vida— ella le toma la mano de Paul.

Hestia sonríe alegre por la actitud tan noble de la mortal.

—Ahora siento que soy una mujer nueva y digna para un hombre como Paul—

Percy sonreía complacido… y feliz por su madre.

—Tú siempre has sido especial para mí Sally— le dice su esposo a tiempo de besarla.

Aunque Atenea esperaba ver cabrearse al impulsivo dios del mar por aquello le mosqueaba que Poseidón se mostrara feliz y compasivo, ¿Acaso realmente era el mismo dios que peleó con ella por el patronato de Atenas? ¿O que "violo" a medusa en su templo desgraciándolo?.

No lo podía entender.

—Me alegro por ti Sally— sonríe Poseidón —Siempre tendremos esa cabaña Montauk—

Sally sonreía complacida y como si le dijera gracias.

—Más te vale cuidarla bien, me oyes— le dice amistosamente a Paul.

Paul asiente.

—Y espero que dejes de rociarme con cada grifo, bañera o manguera que me pille en el camino—

Poseidón carcajea nerviosamente.

—De acuerdo… eso fue raro— señala Momo pasando a la sgte tarjeta. —Vamos con otra pregunta… y para esta necesitamos hacer otra conexión especial, cortesía de su excelencia, EL SR. HADES—

La pantalla donde se ve a Sally pierde la señal pero Momo les promete que volverán con ella en un instante ya que con la transmisión desde el campamento júpiter, los elíseos, el fondo marino y en Nueva york las habían agotado todas así que debían hacerlo sobre una.

Lo que vieron los dejo sin hablar.

Estaban ante un campo extenso de fuego y lava con miles de almas siendo torturadas, pensaron que se trataba del Tártaro más Percy y Annabeth al haber estado ahí antes lo negaron diciendo que allí todo muchísimo peor, aun así esas torturas provocaban escalofríos.

Lo que estaban viendo, eran los campos de castigo.

En un parte alejada había un hombre al cual Percy y Poseidón reconocieron al instante, los demás tardaron un momento en hacerlo con toda la suciedad y los harapos que llevaba… su cuerpo parecía ser de madera y encontrarse sentado en un sofá de roca al cual parecía enraizado.

Era Gabe Ugliano, el antiguo padrastro de Percy.

—¡DIOS!— balbucea Annabeth impresionada por el castigo más que por el viejo padrastro del cual Percy no le habló mucho.

Jasón, Pipper, Hazel, Frank y Leo también quedaron boquiabiertos… tenían una vista en alta definición en la pantalla del último lugar (después del tártaro) al que uno quisiera ir, Nico y Thalia sin embargo no parecían muy impresionados, porque ya habían estado ahí junto con Percy cuando recuperaron la espada de Hades.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!— grita Gabe a la cámara, su voz se oye lenta rugosa como cuando raspas un globo contra el tronco de un árbol. —¿Qué es esa cámara?—

Desde el estudio Momo dice…

—La sgte pregunta es para ti, Gabe Ugliano—

El condenado arquea una de sus cejas de madera.

—¿Pregunta? ¡QUÉ PREGUNTA!— exclama sin entender que pasaba y agobiado por el castigo al cual era sometido por su pecaminosa vida.

_**¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO SER TAN MALO CON PERCY?!**_

El ceño fruncido de madera se arrugó a tal punto que parecía agrietarse como un tablón corroído.

—¡PERCYYYYYY!— gritó. —¡ESE MALDITO NIÑO!—

Algunos de los chicos más jóvenes del campamento en el público se asustaron de sobremanera, era natural ya que recién se introducían en el mundo de los dioses y tener una vista tan temprana de algo tan aterrador como los campos de castigo impresionaba bastante, Percy en lugar de odio sentía lástima al verlo ahí pensando que tenía algo de culpa pero solo por enviarlo y no la vida que llevó.

Gabe intenta levantarse pero al ser de madera y estar pegado lo deja firme como una tabla de carpintería al mueble de roca, al volver a notar aquello lo hace gritar como loco… su voz es tan aterradora y macabra que provoca algunos llantos en los más jóvenes campistas quienes reciben consuelo de sus consejeros y amigos mayores.

—Así que ese es su castigo— murmura Percy.

Annabeth se sorprende al ver que su novio entendía el castigo, generalmente el condenado recibe el castigo acorde a los hábitos que llevaba en vida, y como Gabe era un holgazán que apenas se paraba de su sillón ahora en la otra vida era un árbol arraigado a un mueble de roca del cual no podía ni levantarse ni mover condenado a permanecer en la misma pose en la que holgazaneaba en vida incómodamente.

—¿Aun no respondes a mi pregunta?— dice Momo con rudeza.

—¡POR QUÉ ERA UN MALDITO BASTARDO!— sentencia con voz de ultratumba. —Literalmente hablando…—

A Percy no le sorprendía para nada sus palabras y miraba con ojos serios a la pantalla, Annabeth no soltaba su mano y la apretaba cada vez que Gabe se retorcía o maldecía.

—No era mi sangre, ¡No tenía ninguna obligación con él!— recalcó aun sin bajar el tono de voz.

Poseidón, aunque no se le notara, apretaba los dientes entre sus labios pensando en todas las veces que vigilo a Sally viendo como el cerdo maloliente la maltrataba.

—¡Y ESA PERRA DE SALLY! ¡POR SU CULPA ESTOY AQUÍ!— gruño. —¡NO ES MAS QUE UNA CUALQUIERA!— gritó.

Con esos comentarios Percy estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a pantalla, en su lugar el pobre filtro de agua estallo salpicando la esquina del set con agua y vasitos de pástico.

Aquellas palabras también sulfuraron demasiado a muchos, en especial a Poseidón quien comenzaba a rodearse de un pequeño huracán… y no era el único, una pequeña tormenta se formaba alrededor de Thalia, Annabeth agarraba con fuerza el puño de su cuchillo, inclusive Rachel tenía una mirada de odio.

Zeus levanto la mano gentilmente para tranquilizar tanto a su hija como a su hermano y le ordeno a Momo que prosiguiera, y él lo hizo justo después de…

Unas aves comenzaron a sobrevolar al Gabe de Madera enraizado, eran aves del estínfalo con picos y garras de metal, se lanzaron en picada ante la mirada de madera horrorizada de Gabe quien gritaba de atroz mientras los monstruos picoteaban y rasguñaban como pájaros carpinteros esculpiendo sus nidos, Percy entendió de nuevo de que se trataba… al rasgar el cuerpo de madera similar a un árbol de Gabe este simplemente volvería a crecer recuperando su forma para después de volver a empezar.

Algo similar al castigo que Prometeo recibió por robar el fuego para los hombres **(El águila que devoraba su hígado)**

Momo alzo una mano y la pantalla parpadeó devolviendo a la transmisión de la casa de Sally quien veía preocupada las expresiones iracundas, angustiadas y temerosas de todos quienes agradecían que ella no hubiera aquello, Momo continuó.

—Vamos con la próxima pregunta— balbuceó. —¡La siguiente pregunta es para Atenea!— dice Momo leyendo la sgte tarjeta.

_**¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES ODIANDO TANTO A PERCY?!**_

—Sí, sobrinita— se burla Poseidón recibiendo una mirada envenenada de la diosa por lo de sobrinita. —Si mi hijo ha demostrado ser un buen muchacho a pesar de todo…—

—Ha salvado el Olimpo de Cronos— dice Hermes.

—Y de Gea— dice Apolo.

—Ha arriesgado su vida por casi todo el mundo…— acota Hestia.

—Hasta tu amiga lo respeta— acaba Afrodita, Artemisa agradece el comentario para sorpresa de Atenea.

La diosa de la sabiduría hace un puchero cruzándose de brazos y de piernas.

—No lo odio…— aclara. —Simplemente no me gusta—

—¿Por ser el hijo de mi hermano?— pregunta Zeus. —Por favor, creo que ya es tiempo de que limes asperezas…—

—¡PADRE!— le reclama Atenea.

Inclusive los hijos de los dioses apoyan la afirmación de sus padres, las criaturas míticas, los romanos en la transmisión incluida Reyna (aunque desconozcan absolutamente el asunto), hasta Luke y Charles…. La diosa se sentía acorralada como un gato ante las miradas de todos, pero simplemente la desvía antes de proseguir.

—Si claro es tan noble y gallardo ahora… pero aún sigue siendo hijo suya— señala a Poseidón. —…no quiero que al pasado los años sea el cuarentón aburrido de su matrimonio con una crisis de mediana edad que solo le satisfaga salir de parranda o estar con sus amigos sin prestar atención a las necesidades de su pareja o simplemente las ignore, tu sabes de lo que habló Artemisa—

La diosa no podía refutar aquello, porque pensaba lo mismo aunque tratándose de Percy… se podría decir que guardaba una "pequeña esperanza", como si él fuera la base en el pilar de la confianza masculina que podría construir de aquí al futuro.

—De veras me crees capaz de hacer eso— Añade Percy oportunamente, incrédulo, mientras toma de la mano de su novia antes de volver a ver a la diosa. —Que me arrojen al tártaro primero antes de

Annabeth sonríe pero su madre no esta tan segura.

—Ten cuidado con lo que pides Percy— advierte. —El tiempo tiene la última palabra, soy una inmortal así que se de lo que hablo—

Dionisio al parecer andaba avispado esa noche porque dijo.

—¡¿Acabas de admitir que permitirías que tu hija se case con Perseus?!—

Atenea arruga la cara de sorpresa al no percatarse de aquello… todos los dioses suspiraron picaronamente a la diosa mientras la cara de Annabeth sofoco un grito de sorpresa.

—NO ES ESO… YO…— pero las palabras murieron en la boca de la diosa.

Ahora el público se reía mientras Atenea volvía a su sitio roja con más vergüenza que ira.

—Deberías revaluar tu IQ ¿no lo crees?— Momo carcajeaba pasando a la próxima tarjeta para luego silbar picaronamente hacia cierta rubia de los invitados. —La sgte pregunta es para ¡ANNABETH CHASE!—

_**¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE A PERCY EN LA ISLA DE LAS SIRENAS BAJO EL MAR CUANDO NO TE PODÍA ESCUCHAR?!**_

La sangre se agolpó en el rostro de la joven tan rápidamente que bien pudo darle una embolia… Percy soltó una carcajada nerviosa ante la llama en los ojos de Atenea.

—¿Cuando fue que navegaron en el mar de los monstruos?— pregunta Apolo.

Hermes rodaba los ojos de forma inocentona al recordar que fue el "patrocinador" de aquella búsqueda, ahora eran los campistas quienes veían de forma picarona a la campista quien lamentaba no haber su gorra de los Yankees, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, al menos no de esa forma.

—Bueno… este…—

Momo la callo con una mano, sonriendo picaronamente también.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

—**¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!**— Percy y Annabeth exclaman.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Nos zambullimos en las profundidades: tres metros, seis metros… Sabía que debía andarme con cuidado, porque yo podía resistir mucha más presión que Annabeth. Cuando empezaron a ascender burbujas a nuestro alrededor, ella luchó y forcejeó buscando aire._

_¡Burbujas!_

_Estaba desesperado; tenía que mantener con vida a Annabeth. Pensé en todas las burbujas del mar, siempre agitándose y ascendiendo; me las imaginé unidas, viniendo hacia mí. El mar obedeció. Noté una avalancha blanca, una sensación de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y, cuando la visión se me aclaró, vi que estábamos rodeados por una enorme burbuja. Sólo teníamos las piernas sumergidas en el agua._

_Ella jadeó y tosió. Sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Pero en cuanto me miró supe que el hechizo se había roto._

_Prorrumpió en unos sollozos terribles, que te partían el corazón. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y la abracé. Los peces se agolpaban alrededor para mirarnos, un banco de barracudas, algunos peces aguja. «¡Largo de aquí!», les dije. Se alejaron a regañadientes. Habría jurado que conocía sus intenciones: se disponían a hacer correr por los mares el rumor de que el hijo de Poseidón y cierta chica habían sido vistos en el fondo de la bahía de las sirenas…_

—_Voy a hacer que volvamos al barco —le dije—. Todo saldrá bien. Tú aguanta. _

_Annabeth asintió, dándome a entender que ya se sentía mejor, y murmuró algo que no pude oír porque llevaba los tapones de cera en los oídos._

_Ordene a la corriente que guiara nuestra peculiar burbuja submarina entre las rocas y el alambra de espino, hasta el Vengador de la Reina_

**(REBOBINANDO)**

En el set…

—Ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa— decía Momo mientras tenía el dedo sobre el botón de retroceder de su control remoto.

**(REBOBINANDO)**

_Prorrumpió en unos sollozos terribles, que te partían el corazón. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y la abracé. Los peces se agolpaban alrededor para mirarnos, un banco de barracudas, algunos peces aguja. «¡Largo de aquí!», les dije. Se alejaron a regañadientes. Habría jurado que conocía sus intenciones: se disponían a hacer correr por los mares el rumor de que el hijo de Poseidón y cierta chica habían sido vistos en el fondo de la bahía de las sirenas…_

—_Voy a hacer que volvamos al barco —le dije—. Todo saldrá bien. Tú aguanta. _

_Annabeth asintió, dándole a entender que ya se sentía mejor._

—_**Gracias…— empezó a murmurar. —…te quiero— finalizó.**_

_Ordene a la corriente que guiara nuestra peculiar burbuja submarina entre las rocas y el alambra de espino, hasta el Vengador de la Reina_

* * *

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!— Afrodita enterneció.

Atenea solo se mosqueó ya que había renegado tanto que empezó a dolerle la cabeza, Poseidón por su parte se quedó pensativo recordando que fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza cuando esos peces le vinieron con el chisme, tal y justo como su hijo lo pensó en el video.

—Esto es raro— murmuraba Percy. —Yo pensé que estábamos solos, como cojones…—

Pero el adorable rostro de su novia llamo mucho su atención, tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo, muy sonrojada bien sentadita desviando un poco la mirada de penita que tenía pero Percy simplemente la apegó hacia él cariñosamente con su brazo en su hombro.

Las náyades se agitaban frenéticas en sus asientos chillando de celos y salpicando de agua todo a su alrededor, sillas e invitados, deseando ser ellas las que estuvieran sentadas ahí a su lado.

—Si si muy bonito— decía con sarcasmo mientras pasaba a la próxima tarjeta. —Vamos con la próxima pregunta… ¡PARA PERCY!— Momo arrugó la cara de preocupación a leer la tarjeta.

_**¡¿ES VERDAD QUE GABE TE PEGABA DE NIÑO?! ¡¿Y QUÉ TAN SEGUIDO ERA?!**_

Annabeth se quedó muy asustada y preocupada, Percy nunca le había dicho nada al respecto pero tampoco era algo de qué preocuparse… al menos eso lo decía él, pero algunos dioses y varios de sus amigos tenían los puños aprietos de la expectación.

—¿Eso es cierto Percy?— pregunta Nico Curioso.

—Pero que morsa grasienta era esa—reclamo Thalia sintiendo algo de lástima por su amigo.

Sally en la pantalla se revolvió incomoda en su sofá, Paul poso su mano en su hombro de forma consoladora… Poseidón se dio cuenta de algo por ello.

—¡¿ACASO TE GOLPEABA A TI TAMBIÉN SALLY?!— protestó furioso, el vaso de agua en la mesa junto a Momo empezó a temblar.

—No nos gusta hablar al respecto— dijo ella viendo a Percy a través de la pantalla

El mestizo puso una cara de incomodidad al recordar los viejos tiempos.

—¡Cómo se atrevió…!— exclamaba Artemisa apretando el mango de su arco.

Hestia fruncía el ceño desaprobatoriamente… Momo asintió como si les llevara la corriente, luego entendieron que era puro sarcasmo.

—Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, así que…— decía. —¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Upper Side, Nueva York_

_Era un día hermoso de junio en la gran manzana, los niños jugaban por las calles, los autos con adultos que iban y venían del trabajo paseaban por las calles y las parejas de enamorados disfrutan del calor del veraniego… sin embargo Percy Jackson se encontraba perdido en su casa como un salmón nadando contra una corriente llena de osos._

—_Tienes un seis— dijo Gabe._

_Su grasiento amigo al lado negó._

—_Tienes un 13— pregunto su otro grasiento amigo con las cartas en la mirada._

_Gabe asintió y lo cambió por un cinco, la mesa bajo ellos se balanceó de costado por un segundo, Ugliano dio una patada por debajo y la mesa se quejó._

—_Quédate quieto— le dijo._

_El pequeño Percy se sobo el sitio del golpe en su hombro con su cabeza sirviendo de soporte para el enorme tablón de plástico blanco cuadrado de encima y protestó._

—_¡¿Cuando les falta?! Le prometí a mamá que ordenaría sus cosas… ella siempre llega cansada de trabajar— _

_Su padrastro simplemente lo ignoró no sin antes darle otra patada y arrojo su mano._

—_¡Par!— exclamo seguro de su victoria, pero su amigo a la derecha sentado soltó un full para su sorpresa, el tercero se retiró._

_Gabe refunfuñaba mientras su amigo se arrimaba el dinero en su regazo._

—_¡PERDISTE LO QUE MAMA AHORRABA PARA NUESTRO VIAJE A MONTAUK!— protestó el niño del mar renegando porque ahora ya no podrían ir de paseo a su cabaña en Long Island, pero Gabe volvió a patearlo._

_Otro día después… con el mismo Gabe y sus dos amigos grasientos frente al televisor con un montón de botanas y comida rápida sobre la mesa frente al televisor, se suponía que estaban viendo el Super tazón de fútbol pero como era el entretiempo y el espectáculo era muy malo, ellos se divirtieron con otro juego._

—_Respira hondo y apunta…— le dijo uno de ellos al otro que sostenía un dardo y apuntaba a una diana en la pared que tenía por delante una lata de cerveza vacía._

_Percy tragó saliva._

—_¡Arrójalo ya!— protestó Gabe por tanta espera._

_Su grasiento amigo lanzo el dardo que se clavó de lleno en la lata, la cual estaba sobre la cabeza del pequeño Percy que hacía como reposador para latas estilo Guillermo Tell, por los menos los amigos de Gabe tenían buena puntería._

—_¿Por qué lo intentas Ugliano?—_

_Percy trago saliva de nuevo._

_Su padrastro se puso de pie y tomo el dardo, Percy se puso las manos en sus ojos para salvarse de quedar ciego por los dardos… Gabe respiro hondo y apunto, pero como lo dije antes él no tenía buena puntería, Percy tuvo que reprimir una lagrimilla de dolor mientras se arrancaba el dardo clavado en su hombro._

—_¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡¿Acaso no eres hombre?!— le reclamo Gabe._

_Otro día después… Gabe Ugliano se encontraba dormido en su sofá luego de beberse unas 10 latas de cerveza con un brazo extendido fuera del sofá, El pequeño Percy se acercó astutamente dispuesto a cobrárselas con un bote de crema para afeitar, lo unto con cuidado en su mano abierto, luego tomo un plumero, lo acercó a su rostro y comenzó a tantear con las plumas._

_Al principio su padrastro solo movía el rostro para quitarse al molesto insecto, pero luego de varios intentos finalmente uso la mano… su cara queda cubierta de crema blanca y el sabor a jabón invadió, el mestizo no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a reírse._

_Grave error._

—_¡PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!— gritó al tiempo que se levantaba, Percy asustado corrió por su vida pero la morsa sin colmillos fue más rápida para su sorpresa y lo agarró._

_Las siguientes imágenes eran la representación perfecta de maltrato infantil… para cuando terminaron la puerta se abrió y Sally entró por desgracia no vio como el gordo le susurraba una amenaza al oído del niño golpeado que se sobaba los moretones con los ojos un poquito llorosos._

—_¡¿Percy?!— Balbuceó su madre al verlo._

—_Ve a traerme otra cerveza— le ordenó al niño. —Y Sally… estoy esperando mi plato de pastel de carne—_

—_Yo iré por ambos, tu ve a tu cuarto Percy— Ella no era tonta así que despachó a su hijo a su cuerpo para que descansara de la golpiza debió recibir._

_Percy asintió._

* * *

En el set parecía que se iba a desatar el apocalipsis… Todos los dioses que conocían a Percy tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no cambiar a sus formas divinas, aun así el coraje hacía que brillaran tanto como una explosión nuclear, sus amigos por su parte no estaban ni de lejos mejor, desde tormentas eléctricas, sombras furiosas, gruñidos animales, hasta movimientos de tierra violentos los mestizos no se preocupaban por hacer estallar sus poderes a causa de lo que vieron.

Desde los monitores Reyna frunció el ceño molesta por lo que vio, Paul lucia asqueado por la antigua relación de su esposa, Luke y Charles también lucían molestos.

—Creo que voy a hacerle una "pequeña visita" a ese maldito cuando acabe el programa— Amenazó Nico.

—¡PERO QUE MISERABLE…!— gritó Thalia.

—UN CARROÑERO QUE LE ROBA LA COMIDA A OTRO ANIMAL INDEFENSO TIENE MAS HONOR QUE ESE CERDO— replico Jasón.

—Me pone de nervios saber que compartí oxigeno con esa escoria— dijo Pipper, sorprendido un poquito a todos por la fiereza de sus palabras.

—Bien merecido se tiene su castigo— dijo Frank recordando lo que vio en el otro video.

—Es tan…! es tan…! Golpear a un niño— balbuceaba Hazel totalmente indignada.

—Mis respetos amigo, yo no duraría ni un día viviendo con un padrastro así— Alabó Leo.

Annabeth le dio un abrazo consolador a su novio pensando que debía sentirse incomodo recordando todo eso, pero él ni se inmuto… aquello era agua pasada.

—¿Pasamos a la sgte por favor?— pidió Percy.

Momo asintió sin hacer ninguna broma al respecto.

—La sgte pregunta es para… ¡QUIRÓN!—

Los campistas cambiaron sus enojo por la sorpresa… ya que el centauro no estaba con ellos sino en el campamento, entonces Momo cambio la transmisión en la pantalla de la casa de Sally por la del campamento Mestizo donde Quirón saludo a la cámara sentado desde su silla mecanizada en el porche trasero de la casa grande.

—El público quiere que les respondas con sinceridad…— le dice Momo al centauro en pantalla mientras sacaba la tarjeta.

_**¡¿QUÉ TANTO NECESITABAN HACER ESTE PROGRAMA… TAN MAL ESTABA LA ECONOMÍA?!**_

Quirón sonrió de lado acusadoramente mientras veía a través de la pantalla a sus "niños"… estos desviaban la vista a todas partes.

—Bueno…—

**(N/A: Si alguno recuerda ese episodio de los Simpsons en el que el abuelo Abraham le dijo a su familia que una vez intento que un caballo le hiciera los impuestos en 1944 mostrando una fotografía del mismo, imaginen a Quirón en esa posición en lugar de al caballo… XD)**

Con una gorra verde de contador y una de esas viejas máquinas tasadoras de impuestos, Quirón comenzó a enseñar algunos números, mientras presionaba las duras teclas y jala la palanca recargadora de papel.

_Muebles rotos en la casa grande: 200 dracmas _

_Material de entrenamiento para la arena: 150 dracmas_

_Herramientas de cultivo para la cosecha de fresas: 50 dracmas_

_Aprovisionamiento de la tienda del campamento: 500 dracmas (semanal)_

_Aromatizante para los establos: 100 dracmas._

_Equipos de ayuda para las búsquedas: 600 dracmas._

_Mantenimiento de las instalaciones: 800 dracmas (semanal)_

—Y eso son solo los gastos de manutención— señalo Quirón.

Los campistas comenzaron a lucir avergonzados.

_Reemplazo de lanzas y escudos rotos: 200 dracmas_

Clarisse se encogió en su silla.

_Repelente Demet para las fresas: 150 dracmas._

Katie se encogió en su silla.

_Juego completo de caldera y fundidora para reemplazar las averíadas (estalladas): 400 dracmas_

Leo se encogió en su silla.

_Suscripción mensual de tomos de "Mi gran enciclopedia de Griego antiguo": 325 dracmas._

Annabeth se encogió en su silla.

_Reemplazo de dianas y flechas perdidas en la galería de arco: 270 dracmas._

Will (Y Percy) se encogió en su silla.

_Reposición de canoas perdidas: 600 dracmas._

Percy se encogió en su silla.

_Suscripción a Vanity Affairs, ropa Gucci y perfumes Victoria Secret: 700 dracmas._

Toda la cabina de Afrodita se encogió en sus sillas (Menos Pipper quien las regañaba con la mirada)

_Manutención diaria de las cabañas honorarias de Zeus, Hera y Artemisa: 1385 dracmas._

Los respectivos dioses se encogieron en sus tronos.

—Y quizá el mayor gasto de todos…— señalo el centauro.

_Reconstrucción de daños y pago de comisiones por indemnización a víctimas de bromas destructivas, dentro y fuera del campamento: 3000 dracmas._

Los Stoll se enterraron en sus sillas mientras todos (campistas, dioses, y criaturas míticas que fueron sus víctimas).

—Esperen… hay otro gasto aun mayor que el de ellos— dijo jalando la hoja al final.

_Suministros en insumos médicos, néctar y ambrosía… 7200 Dracmas_

Esta vez los campistas miraban a los dioses que-los-envían-a-peligrosas-búsquedas.

—Eso hace un total de …— dijo el centauro haciendo las sumas con un lápiz. —13630 dracmas—

Los dioses no sabían que pensar.

—Generalmente la cosecha nos ayuda con el 70% de los gastos…— continúa explicando. —Pero a ello le añadimos los honorarios ganados por cacería de monstruos problemáticos y otros "trabajos extras"—

Katie se puso de pie saliendo en su defensa.

—Y la cosecha de fresas de este año fue tan pobre…—

—Y donde están esos sátiros desobligados— reclama Zeus.

—¡ESTAN POR EL MUNDO RECOGIENDO A SUS HIJOS Y PROTEGIENDO EL MEDIO AMBIENTE!— reclama Grover.

—¡Hombre-g que sorpresa verte!— exclama Percy sorprendido al verlo entrar por la puerta doble del set.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— pregunta Annabeth igual de sorprendida.

—Momo me dijo que había preguntas para mí en este programa y como ni la más remota forma de llevar la señal a la parte más norteña de Islandia decidí venir— responde el sátiro tomando su lugar en las sillas no sin antes recibir saludos de sus amigos y unos abrazos de Thalia y Annabeth.

—¡GROVER! Saludos amigo…—

—LUKE!— exclama el sátiro sorprendido al verlo en una de las pantallas. —Te ves tan… radiante—

Las chicas volvieron a suspirar al verlo sonreír de nuevo, los chicos vieron a Leo enojados pero él con la mirada les dijo que se calmaran que su plan iba a funcionar.

—Gracias—

Los dioses para sorpresa de todos no podía culpar al sátiro, o mejor dicho, al señor de lo salvaje y líder del consejo de sabios ungulados.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esto, ni estar junto a este payaso…— dice mirando a Momo quien no luce nada ofendido. —…pero ni modo, que le vamos a hacer—

—¡Podemos seguir!— reclama Hefesto. —Tengo una bomba de fuego griego y agua del estigio que necesita refinarse—

Leo palideció al oír aquello recordando la última vez que jugo con esos dos elementos, solo digamos que si no fuera por sus amigos ¾ partes del campamento habrían volado por los aires, pero tratándose de su padre todo estaría bien.

—Bien, entonces sigamos con otra pregunta…— dijo pasando a la sgte tarjeta. —…para el sátiro—

_**¡¿EXTRAÑAS SALIR A MISIONES CON PERCY Y ANNABETH COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS?!**_

—¡JODER QUE SÍ!— exclama, Thalia sonríe recordando el tiempo que paso junto al sátiro. —A pesar del peligro, los monstruos y el temor a una muerte horrible y dolorosa— el público se rio, los mestizos… no tanto.

Sus amigos asientan afirmativamente comentándole que también lo extrañan, no solo de compañía en las misiones sino como compañero en el campamento.

—Pero mi deber es con la naturaleza ahora— añade. —Y me aseguraré de que el mundo se mantenga limpio y oliendo a limón a fresco limón, aunque me desvanezca en un montón de flores y césped del cansancio—

Todas las ninfas enloquecieron de amor y admiración por el sátiro, como las fanáticas de Justin Bieber en alguno de sus conciertos, Nubes de perfume, chals de colores y hojas de laureles (con la dirección de sus árboles) llovían encima del sátiro quien lucía un poco sonrojado, pero Annabeth le da un codazo en el estómago diciéndole que se acuerde de Enebro… los sátiros también lucían celosos y enojados ya que ellos debían correr como si estuviera en la maratón de Boston para intentar siquiera coger a una.

En cambio a Grover eran las ninfas quienes lo perseguían… Momo se acercó al sátiro y le entrego su tarjeta diciéndole que lo visite en su camerino para que le enseñe algunas cosas útiles para su situación, mas Annabeth lo alejó de él con su puñal.

Entonces Grover oyó un beep beep proveniente del bolsillo de sus tejanos, era su aparatito personal.

—¡DIABLOS! ACABA DE DERRAMARSE UN BUQUE PETROLERO EN EL GOLFO DE MEXICO— se quejó.

Los dioses miraron cariñosamente al sátiro.

—Tú deber te llama, Señor de lo Salvaje— dijo Artemisa solemnemente.

Pero al sátiro no terminaban de convencerlo… aun así agradeció el gesto de la diosa de la naturaleza.

—Tengo que irme— se disculpó con sus amigos.

—Ven a vernos cuando puedas hombre-g— le dijo Percy tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

—Te estaremos esperando con un cesto lleno de latas con enchiladas— añadió Annabeth con cariño.

No importa lo estresado que estuviera, cuando el sátiro oía la palabra enchiladas, le sacaban una sonrisa.

—Y ustedes pórtense bien…— les decía bromeando. —¡…por el amor de los dioses, pórtense bien!—

Percy frunció el ceño graciosamente como si se sintiera ofendido… El sátiro se marchó, no sin antes su cuota de amor por parte de las ninfas.

—Y Grover Underwood ha dejado el edificio— dijo el payaso mientras sacaba otra tarjeta. —De vuelta una para Quirón…—

_**¡¿HUBO UNA SITUACIÓN EN PARTICULAR QUE IMPULSARA LA REGLA DEL CAMPAMENTO QUE DICE QUE NO PUEDE HABER DOS CAMPISTAS EN UNA CABINA?! **_

—¿Una?— balbuceó. —¡Querrás decir muchas!— decía Quirón desde la pantalla con una mirada de ensoñación.

Las niñas de afrodita se reían como colegiales recordando las "historias" que se contaban al campamento sobre los viejos tiempos.

—Pero no pueden culparlos, si los jóvenes mortales ya están hasta las cejas de hormonas en su vida…— explica. —Imagina a los hijos de los dioses con TDAH y con aun más hormonas que los pollos de una granja avícola—

Afrodita le dio la razón, para las diosas vírgenes como Atenea y Artemisa les parecía reprochable y agradecían que Quirón tomase cartas en el asunto respecto a ello.

—Es como arrojar un petardo a un turril con gasolina…— decía rememorando luego algunos recuerdos. —…Recuerdo una vez cuando pillamos a un campista de Hefesto "trabajando" con una hija de Deméter quien parecía muy feliz que "sembraran en su tierra"… o a un jovenzuelo de Apolo "cantándole" a una hija de Hermes, al parecer la niña estaba feliz de "devolver su mensaje"… o cuando pillamos a un niño de afrodita "jugar al romance" con una hija de Atenea quien estaba feliz enseñándole "un par" de cosas… o cuando una guerrera de Ares…—

—¡YA DETENTE QUIRÓN, POR FAVOR!— reclamo Atenea esperando que los dioses, personajes y criaturas míticas dejaran de aullar como lobos hambrientos.

El centauro no se dio cuenta de que estaba pasándose de la lengua así que se calló haciendo ademan de sellar su boca con un cierre… a Atenea no le tembló la mirada al ver al hijo de Poseidón amenazadoramente, mientras a su hija le ardía la cara, como si le dijera "Tú toca a mi hija y te prometo que no sentirás dolor…"

—Mientras nuestros "imaginan" todas esa posibilidades ¡NOS VAMOS A UNOS COMERCIALES!—

La cámara se aleja enfocando a los invitados donde se ve a Percy aun nervioso por una Atenea mientras Briares se acerca por detrás con una manguera para incendios.

* * *

"**¿Tiene usted problemas de ansiedad,**

_(Se ve a Atenea haciendo una rabieta al espiar a Percy y Annabeth en medio de un paseo por Coney Island)_

**necesita tranquilizarse?**

_(Se ve de nuevo a Atenea escondida, a punto de estallar, entre el público viendo a Percy y Annabeth sentados en una mesita comiendo un algodón de azul y tomados de la mano)_

**¡No se preocupe, pues gracias a las "Dioni-pastillas"**

_(al final de la tarde se a Atenea, otra vez y con un tic nervioso en su ojo, espiando detrás de un poste de luz en el muelle viendo a su hija besar al niño percebe cerca del borde viendo hacia el mar cuando una mano desconocida aparece y le entrega el bote etiquetado)_

**Conseguirá recuperarse!**

_(Atenea toma un par de estas y su expresión iracunda ahora solo es de enojo leve, pero mucho mejor comparada con la furia que era hace unos instantes)_

**¡Adelante, deje a un lado la locura y viva la buena vida!**

_(Unas horas después Atenea se encuentra en su biblioteca bajo los efectos de las pastillas y luciendo… feliz?!)_

**La empresa Dioni-pastillas S.A. y sus añadidos no se hacen cargo de los daños causados por sus productos, tales como alucinaciones, piernas de gelatina y convulsiones repentinas."**

_(Luego de "jugar" con sus libros de repente comienza a tener alucinaciones con personajes del libro de mitología que tenía cerca por lo que empieza a bailar con Ulises, Teseo y Perseo ante la cámara aunque en la realidad ella está sola y siendo filmada por Hermes y Apolo para su disfrute posterior)._

* * *

La cámara enfoca nueva al set acercándose, pasando del público a los invitados y después a Momo.

—La siguiente pregunta es para… ¡ANNABETH CHASE!—

_**JASÓN ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO PEOR QUE LE HAS HECHO A UN CHICO QUE HA INTENTADO LIGAR CON PIPPER?!**_

Jasón sonrió malévolamente asustando a Pipes.

—Amigo, pareces un psicópata— le dijo Leo.

—A veces puede dar mucho miedo— decía Percy.

Annabeth asintió, igual de nerviosa que Pipper,

Jasón carcajeo.

—Adelante… ¡muéstralo!— reto a Momo.

El payaso carcajeo nervioso.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En medio del desierto en un set de filmación… Pipper se encontraba ordenando los guiones en el camerino remolque cuando la puerta se abre y entra el mismo tipo del Staff que intento ligar con ella la última vez, esta vez traía una camisa celeste desabotonada sobre una solera blanca muy ceñida a sus músculos y unos vaqueros._

—_Hola Pipes— la saludo con una voz de don juan._

_Ella comienza a balbucear nerviosa… pero no por su presencia._

—_El equipo va a tomar unas cervezas en el remolque de los actores— comienza a decir mientras se abre más la camisa. —No quieres venir…—_

_Pipes se excusa diciendo que ordenaría los papeles del remolque, pero el joven castaño no se rinde._

—_Deja que otro tonto que los guionistas se encargué de eso— dice con la misma voz. —O yo podría ayudarte— sugirió invadiendo su espacio personal._

_Ella se niega dando un paso atrás asegurando que ya alguien ya la está ayudando._

—_¡¿Quién?!— pregunta curioso._

_En eso la puerta del remolque se abre y un joven rubio de ojos azules cargando un montón de papeles entra._

—_Estos son los últimos guio…— Jasón se queda mudo cuando ve al "intruso"._

_El tipo mira al joven, que es un poco más bajo que él, con indiferencia más Pipper aliviada camina y le ayuda con la mitad de la torre de guiones._

—_Te presento a Jasón Grace— dice ella oyéndose más confiada. —Mi novio—_

_El joven alza una ceja como si lo amenazara con ella, como un animal que intenta afirmar su dominación pero el mestizo apenas se inmuta ni siquiera por ser unos centímetros más bajo que el sujeto de 22 años miembro del staff cinematográfico._

—_Bien, nos veremos a las tres para continuar la filmación— le dijo a Pipper ignorando olímpicamente a su novio. —Oh, y si te cansas de él… ya sabes dónde encontrarme— le murmura antes de desaparecer por la muerte._

_Pipper suspira aliviada pero Jasón no parece sentirse conforme, después de todo había salido de permiso del campamento Júpiter y recorrido kilómetros de Nevada cuando se enteró que Pipes estaría ayudando a su padre en la filmación de la secuela de su película del desierto (y que seguramente el mismo tipo que acosaba a Pipper estaría ahí), tenía que hacerle saber que ella era suya._

_Por lo que pese a los ruegos de su novia salió por la puerta, detrás de él._

_En el camerino remolque del Staff el muchacho se encontraba descansando sentado en un taburete, a diferencia del de los actores el remolque del equipo tenía muchas piezas metálicas en el interior… así que cuando el joven decidió llenar una botella con agua._

_¡ZASSSP!_

—_¡Qué diablos! ¿Me acabas de dar una descarga?— Balbuceó frente al grifo como si le hablara… volvió a querer girar la llave y de nuevo la electricidad corrió por su brazo. —Demonios!—_

_Decidió salir e ir a reclamar a los de mantenimiento, seguramente algún cable cruzado de la iluminación cercana estaba causando esto pero cuando toco el pomo metalico de la puerta._

_¡ZASSSP!_

—_¡Auch!— Se quejó. —¿Qué está pasando?— trastabilló para atrás y cuando se apoyó en la barra metálica de seguridad del techo._

_¡ZASSSP!_

_Sacudió las manos violentamente sintiéndolas algo entumecidas, estaba seguro de que mataría a los de iluminación por eso sin percatarse de la verdad, entonces el grifo comenzó a chispear, luego el pomo de la puerta, después la barra de seguridad en el techo y todo lo metálico dentro del remolque expulsó pequeñas descargas eléctricas como látigos en el aire._

_El espectáculo fulgurante continuo por otros eternos 10 minutos cuando el tipo comenzó a asustarse mientras la electricidad lo rodeaba… hasta que finalmente gritó._

—_¡YA PAREN DE UNA VEZ!—_

_Finalmente ordenó… y la habitación se despejo de electricidad, cuando abrió la puerta una última pequeña descarga lo golpeo en el trasero arrojándolo contra la arena del desierto, el muchacho retrocedió de espaldas en el suelo arrastrándose sobre la arena del remolque como si le temiera antes de pararse y echarse a correr._

_Jasón, quien estaba fuera oculto detrás de la barra de enganche del vehículo sonrió de forma maquiavélica._

* * *

En el estudio Jasón continuaba carcajeando mientras les terminaba de contar que el tipo continuo sufriendo lo mismo pero solo cada vez que se acercaba a Pipper, al darse cuenta de esto finalmente decidió dejarla en paz y los ataques eléctricos cesaron.

—¡Señor, me sorprende!— dijo Frank algo impactado.

Hazel asintió comentando que con una charla amistosa habría sido suficiente.

—Viejo, recuérdame parar cuando me pase contigo ¿quieres?— le pidió Leo recordando no burlarse demasiado de su amigo.

—¿Y se supone que eres el líder político y militar de nueva roma?— balbucea Nico con sarcasmo.

Pipper suspiro resignada, aunque feliz por el pequeño detalle… Percy y Annabeth se rieron.

—Y la ira de los cielos caerá en el nombre de los celos…— Recito Momo como si leyera una biblia. —…la sgte pregunta es para ¡POSEIDÓN!—

El dios se materializó en una columna de agua en una de las sillas vacías de invitados junto a Percy.

_**¡¿TIENEN A MAS HIJOS TUYOS ESCONDIDOS?!**_

Percy trago saliva mientras su padre se rascaba la barbilla humorísticamente.

—No lo sé…— balbuceó viendo nervioso a su hijo. —Cuando eres el dios de los mares, viajar por el mundo es algo inevitable…—

Annabeth sentía pena graciosa por su novio tratando de imaginarlo como hermano mayor (con Tyson era otra historia), cuidando a un pequeñito, enseñándole sobre los monstruos y como enfrentarlos, etc.

—¿Qué te parecería tener a un hermanito Percy?— le pregunto su padre. —¡aparte de Tyson claro!—

Percy no sabía que decir, era como si la manticora le comiera la lengua.

—Descuida siempre serás el hijo favorito de papa…— le dijo Connor con sarcasmo desde el público.

Todos los campistas se rieron.

* * *

_En ese mismo instante, en un hospital pequeño en Hawaii._

—_¡PUJE, SEÑORA! ¡PUJE!— _

_La mujer empapada de sudor respiraba profundamente tomando aliento para la próxima contracción mientras su esposo le tomaba la mano apoyándola, el doctor tenía las manos bajo su entrada como un arquero esperando el balón en la portería._

—_¡GRRRRRH!— gruñe la mujer soplando mechones de pelo color caramelo de su frente._

—_Vamos cariño, ¡tú puedes!— le dijo su esposo._

—_¡Ya veo la cabeza…!— El medico la ánimo _

_La mujer descanso, tenía que expulsarlo en la próxima así que respiró profundamente y cuando le vino la contracción._

—_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!—_

_El doctor fue bañado con fluidos, pero consiguió atrapar al bebe colocando sobre el regazo de su madre quien se desplomo sobre la cama exhausta por el esfuerzo, su esposo la beso en la frente mientras ella intentaba sonreír pese al dolor, la enfermera asistente se llevó al niño para limpiarlo._

—_Lo hiciste muy bien cariño— le dijo el esposo volviendo a besarla, pero la hermosa mujer se sintió muy culpable cuando le devolvieron al pequeño al cual tomo en brazos, pero escondió su incomodidad para sonreírle al pequeño sin saber lo que el futuro le deparaba._

_Este al abrir los parpados reveló unos profundos ojos verdes como el mar_

* * *

En el set.

—Vamos con la sgte pregunta— dijo Momo mientras pasaba a la sgte tarjeta. —¡PARA ATENEA!—

_**YA, EN SERIO. ¡¿QUIERES A PERCY COMO YERNO?!**_

Todas las miradas en el público se enfocaron en la diosa, sobre todo las de cierta pareja… la diosa se revolvió incomoda en su trono.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!— sentenció. —Aún tengo la esperanza de que mi hija recapacite…—

Annabeth se puso muy triste abrazando sus piernas sobre la silla siendo consolada por su novio antes de que empiece a llorar e ignorando a la diosa olímpicamente… aquel comentario causo un poco de indignación en algunos de los dioses.

—Eres más terca que el empeño de Hefesto en no interactuar demasiado con la gente— le dijo Hermes.

Hefesto arqueo una ceja.

—Sí, esos dos van a terminar juntos aunque tú no lo quieras querida— señalo Afrodita con una postura firme.

Atenea gruño ante el comentario.

—Acaso no ves que le estás haciendo daño a tu hija— reclamo Apolo. —Hasta mi hermanita se da cuenta—

Aunque generalmente Artemisa actúa ofendida de que creer que su hermano pudiera saber cómo se sentía, esta vez no frunció su ceño porque tenía razón… pero no quería atosigar a su amiga con ese asunto confiándoselo a los destinos.

Poseidón le señala con la mirada a su vieja enemiga para que vea a sus hijos, aún seguían los dos muy juntitos ya que Percy se había levantado para sentarse en la de ella, incluso sus amigos Thalia y Nico se habían acercado a ella… no es que detestara al chico, es solo que la "extraña relación" de su hija con un hijo de Poseidón era más incómoda que la incómoda verdad sobre el calentamiento global.

Tal vez tendría que replantearse la idea, pero por ahora solo quería que el estúpido payaso pasara a la sgte así que apremia con una mirada fea a Momo para que siguiera.

—Tendrás que aceptar la verdad tarde o temprano listilla— le susurró solo a ella pese a la distancia. —Y bueno la sgte pregunta es para… ¡THALIA GRACE!—

_**SI LUKE SIGUIERA VIVO. ¡¿HABRÍAS DEJADO A LAS CAZADORAS PARA ESTAR CON ÉL?!**_

Un escalofrió subió por la espalda de la hija de Zeus… y más aún cuando Luke la vio desde la pantalla, la cazadora vio a su señora pero ella con una mirada dulce le dio permiso para responder con sinceridad… algunas de las otras cazadoras presentes se resintieron ante el favoritismo de su señora, pero la mayoría no tenía problemas con ello.

Thalia habló.

—Bueno… yo…—

Luke sonrió, una sonrisa tan cálida y radiante que de nueva cuenta todas las chicas se derritieron por el alma del mestizo, por su parte Thalia comenzaba a enrojecer repentinamente Annabeth le sonreía, aunque fuera pequeña en aquel entonces, recordaba todas las veces que ellos dos interactuaban y notaba una chispa en ambos.

—No digas nada amiga, no quiero meterte en problemas— dijo él con caballerosidad del mas allá recordando el juramento de las cazadoras. —con una sola mirada tuya y el tiempo que pasamos son suficientes palabras para mí—

La cazadora sonrió ruborizada, esta vez viendo directamente al chico a esos brillantes ojos dorados.

—Te verías mejor con una chaqueta plateada que con una negra— sugirió Charles guiñándole un ojo.

La chica enrojeció aún más que las camisetas de los campistas quienes reían con ella, no de ella… entonces de pronto la señal de pantalla que mostraba a Luke y Charles paso a estática.

—¡OYE!— exclamaron enojadas todas las chicas para disgusto de los chicos. —Estábamos viéndolo…—

Momo se rio de su desgracia.

—Lo siento jovencitas calenturientas, pero para la próxima pregunta necesitábamos hacer otra conexión especial— señala a la pantalla.

De pronto en la pantalla apareció una playa un jardín junto a una pequeña casa en una isla misteriosa… Percy sonrió melancólico al reconocer el lugar, para disgusto de Annabeth.

—Hola— cuando el bello rostro de la Titánide apareció en la pantalla todos, y digo ¡TODOS!, los del género masculino comenzaron a babear.

La Titánide lucía radiante, con largo y sedoso cabello color caramelo suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos almendra, y un rostro que parece ser eterno… incluso Afrodita se ponía celosa, y cuando la diosa del amor se pone celosa se puede prever un desastre de proporciones épicas.

Por suerte el set solo retumbó por un instante, aunque si los gruñidos y pucheros de las chicas fueran magia seguramente harían explotar el lugar.

—Es hermosa…— susurró Jasón.

Pipper lucía escandalizada.

—Tienes razón…— añadió Frank.

Hazel lucía escandalizada.

—¡Esa es la mamacita con la que Percy estuvo dos semanas!— babeó Connor.

—Sí…— añadió Connor babeándose todavía más.

Katie desde un rincón alejado del palco de las campistas de Deméter al verlo puso una cara de pena y amargura cómicas.

—De acuerdo, la pregunta para ti primor es…— decía momo cambiando de tarjeta y el líquido de su boca y el de sus pantalones.

_**¡¿CUÁL ES EL HOMBRE MAS GUAPO QUE HAS VISTO, Y DEL QUE TE ENAMORASTE CAÑON?!**_

Calipso de inmediato se ruborizó y los chicos al verla así de adorable reaccionaron igual que Percy cuando se encontró por primera vez con Afrodita, ósea no podían soportar que luciera agobiada, las chicas gruñeron como monstruos.

—Bueno… yo…— balbuceaba para ternura de los chicas. —…diría que de Ulises—

Annabeth se golpeó la frente, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso?, luego se volvió a Percy quien sonreía tranquilamente al ver a la inmortal, aun le molestaba un poco por lo que hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

—Aquellos 7 años fueron los mejores de mi vida— rememoraba. —Él era tan amable y atento conmigo, igual que lo fuiste tú Percy—

Los chicos miraron con recelo (por no decir odio) a Percy preguntándose cómo diablos pudo dejar una vida de placer y pasión con la Titánide para volver a la apestosa realidad, La cara de Annabeth ardía… pero de rabia.

—Pero al final él siguió a su corazón… y decidió volver con Penélope— afirmó poniéndose algo triste.

Los chicos, y algunos dioses *cof, cof Hermes-y-apolo cof,cof* casi saltaban hacia la pantalla como si quisiera ahí a su lado para consolarla, las venas en las cabezas de las chicas ya parecían tumores de ira acumulada en sus sienes.

—Debió ser muy especial para ti— afirmo Percy con tranquilidad.

Calipso puso una cara curiosa.

—¿En serio?— balbuceó. —No… sientes, nada más—

Ahora los chicos sí que miraban con odio a Percy y una ganas de lincharlo, no hacía falta ser Atenea para darse cuenta de que intentaba darle celos.

—¿Cómo disfrutas tu nueva libertad?— le pregunto de forma inocente, sin percatarse en absoluto de lo que la Titánide pretendía.

—Genial, gracias a ti— suspiró resignada pero a la vez feliz cuando vio al chico tomado de la mano de su novia quien sonreía victoriosa. —Estas cuidando la planta que te dí—

Percy asintió asegurando que estaba creciendo de lujo, brillaba como una pila atómica por las noches y que tanto Annabeth como él disfrutaban del espectáculo de su luz recostados en su cama y abrazados mutuamente como si disfrutaran de una película en bluray.

Las náyades se mordían los labios y los cachetes de celos para gritar luego por el hijo de Poseidón al que tanto amaban, la Titánide sonreía por ello.

—Puedes tenerme cuando quieras primor— le dijo Momo haciendo aparecer una tarjeta con su número directo hacia su isla, Calipso se guardó la tarjeta aunque más que seguro para enterrarla luego que para llamarle.

—La sgte pregunta es para…— volvió a decir pasando tarjeta. —BLUEEEG— escupió la lengua a tiempo que presionaba un botón y un enorme cartel de neón con lucecitas ponía…

"ALERTA DE PREGUNTAS CURSI" una y otra vez. —Estas advertidos…— afirmó el payaso para recibir miradas sarcásticas.

_**PARA KATIE GARDINER…**_

La campista se levantó de su silla dispuesta a dirigirse hacia sus amigos pero Momo, igual que a Malcolm en el programa anterior, le dijo que podía responder desde ahí ya que no era tan importante, jejeje… la mestiza gruño.

_**¡¿CUAL SERÍA LA FORMA PERFECTA PARA QUE UN CHICO SE TE DECLARE?!**_

Katie se puso pensativa un segundo, lo que nadie noto (ni siquiera Connor) era a Travis sacaba una pequeña libretita oculta y un bolígrafo.

—¡¿Por qué decirlo cuando podemos verlo?!— Momo señalo.

—Es imposible que puedas mostrar eso— recalcó Zeus, su tecnología de vigilancia no podía ser TAAAAN efectiva.

Pero Momo sonrío desafiante.

—ha así… ¡LES PRESENTÓ EL PRODUCTO MAS NUEVO DE TELEHEFESTO!—

El dios se alabó, cuando de pronto unas cortinas detrás del escenario revelaron una consola tan grande como una supercomputadora con una pantalla LED ultra delgada conectada a un casco cerebral sobre un asiento.

—¡LA MÁQUINA DE SUEÑOS HIPNOS-9000!— Señala… luego se aclara la garganta como si no supiera que decir.

Entonces saca el manual del usuario de la máquina y recitó.

—_Felicidades por adquirir la máquina de sueños Hipnos-9000, con esta unidad ahora usted podrá tener al alcance de su vista y en alta definición Full HD 1080p los sueños y deseos más profundos de la gente, solo tiene que escoger a una persona y sentarla en la silla de la relajación Morfeus X-1 y conectar el casco cerebral a su cabeza…—_

Momo pasa la página.

—…_luego la persona conectada no tendrá más que soñar o imaginar la situación de su agrado y automáticamente la pantalla generara la imagen través de su pantalla de LED. ADVERTENCIA: La corporación Hipno-Morfeo no se responsabiliza por daño y perjuicios causados por las situaciones embarazosas a las que puedan ser sometidas las personas ofrecidas, incluyendo mortales e inmortales—_

Momo cierra el manual.

Un ciclope de seguridad acompaña a la campista hacia la máquina, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse, y la sienta en la silla asegurándola con correas para que no huya.

—Ahora señorita ¡EMPIECE A IMAGINAR!—

—¡Y si me niego!— declaró, en eso el ciclope que la trajo sacaba un par de plumas de ave del estínfalo y apuntaba a las plantas de sus pies listo para hacerle cosquillas.

—Y como estas conectada a la máquina no me responsabilizo de lo que pantalla vaya a mostrar— advirtió dejándole en claro que iba enserio.

—Pero si es tú…— entonces a Katie se le ocurrió mira de reojo a Travis, quien al verse descubierto escondió rápido la libreta. —¡Esta bien!— le regaño.

Cerró los ojos y la pantalla comenzó a parpadear.

* * *

_PLAY_

_En un campo de fresas y rosas que a primera vista parecía ser el del campamento se veía a Katie de pie junto a un chico cualquiera de cabello y ojos oscuros corrientes y comunes pero la campista lucía ruborizada ante el escenario en el cual estaba._

_El olor a fresas y rosas invadía el aire, el sol del atardecer comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte haciendo que el aire brillara en color dorado, el campo en el que estaba era mucho más amplio y extenso lo cual evidenciaba que no estaban en el campamento ya que el sitio rodeado de montañas era extenso, un campo sin fin de rosas y fresas, las nubes blancas como la nieve y extensas flotaban majestuosamente._

_Katie se encontraba tomada de manos con el chico quien la veía dulcemente._

—_Katie Gardiner— le dijo con ternura. —Te amo—_

_Entonces se acercó a su lado apoyando su hombro con el suyo levantando su mano y colocando uno de esos anillos de enamorados para luego apoyar su mano y la de él en su pecho._

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia?—_

_La mestiza se llevó las manos al pecho para presionárselo con fuerza como si quisiera evitar que su corazón reventara a través de él._

—_SÍ!— responde. Feliz de oír aquello el joven señala detrás suyo a una mesa y un par de sillas que salieron de la nada, con un enorme vaso de malteada de fresa con dos pajillas_

_Lo último que vemos es a los dos jóvenes beberse la malteada con gusto._

_STOP_

* * *

El color de la cara de Katie estaba igual que el de sus fresas, de vergüenza mientras sus compañeros de cabaña no dejaban de molestarla desde sus asientos, inclusive Percy y Annabeth, sus amigos cercanos, quienes no sospechaban que su amiga fuese tan romántica, Deméter y Perséfone alzaron una ceja curiosas por ese lado desconocido de su hija preferida… Travis se le había caído el boli de las manos, de nada sirvió sacar su libretita porque era imposible que alguien pudiera armar tal escenario Homérico para declararse a una chica.

Muchos uno así para una chica como Katie.

—Supongo que al final es imposible— pensó deprimido mientras se encogía en su silla sin haber notado en la imagen (pese a ser de alta definición) que el muchacho de pelo y ojos oscuros que apareció en el sueño visto tenía rasgos elficos en su rostro.

Como los de un hijo de Hermes.

—¿Sucede algo hermano?— dijo Connor en la ignomia total.

—Nada—

Momo se sacó la mano de la boca antes de pasar a la próxima pregunta.

—La siguiente pregunta es para… ¡LUKE CASTELLAN!—

La transmisión desde la Isla Ogigía se perdió volviendo a la de los Elíseos.

_**SI HUBIERAS SOBREVIVIDO A LA TITANOMAQUÍA ¡¿HABRÍAS LUCHADO POR EL AMOR DE ANNABETH Y TRATADO DE CONQUISTARLA DE NUEVO?! Y ¡¿QUE HUBIERAS HECHO PARA CONQUISTARLA DE NUEVO?! ¡¿HABRÍAS PELEA LIMPIO O EN LA GUERRA Y EL AMOR TODO SE VALE?!**_

Luke la pensó, la pensó… y la pensó.

Todas las chicas que se derretían por él ahora veían con odio y recelo a Annabeth, pero ella más bien las veía con disgusto no dispuesta a tolerar su impertinencia.

—La verdad…—balbuceó. —…no— afirmó con toda la tranquilidad de la eternidad.

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

—He pasado bastante tiempo con ella como para entender lo que su corazón anhela— explicó. —Además creo que tú me lo has dicho una vez—

Annabeth se ruborizó, pero esta vez en lugar de enojo había intriga en la mirada de Percy… Momo alzó una mano sintiéndose feliz de responder eso.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En la noche de Nueva Jersey, en uno de los miles de refugios del trio, Luke, Thalia y Annabeth descansaba después de haber sobrevivido otro día más a un mundo lleno de monstruos… el momento seguramente debía ser el año previo al que los tres fueran encontrados por Grover los encontrara y guiara al campamento ya que por sus apariencias Luke debía rondar los trece años, Thalia los 12 y Annabeth los 10 años._

_La hija de Zeus montaba guardia a la salida de la tienda mientras Luke, al no tener sueño aún, se acercó a la pequeña Annabeth para hablar un rato._

—_¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó._

—_Cansada, hambrienta y con frio…— soltó con cruda honestidad, y es que el refugio donde descansaba era el menos aprovisionado de todos._

_Luke empezó a sentirse mal por no poder satisfacer las necesidades, pero la mestiza alzo el rostro alegre._

—…_Pero muy feliz de estar junto a ustedes—_

_Luke sonrió._

—_Oye Annabeth, alguna vez te ha gustado otro chico—_

_Ella elevo la barbilla, como si la pregunta le molestara._

—_No, la mayoría de ellos se pasaban el tiempo molestándome— declaró otra vez con fría sinceridad. —Los chicos son unos tontos—_

_Pero luego se acordó que Luke la miraba._

—_Bueno, todos menos tú— corrigió un poquito ruborizada._

_El hijo de Hermes carcajeó suavemente._

—_Pero algún día cuando estos comiencen a interesarte…— decía. —…como te gustaría que fuera el primero que te guste—_

_La niña aseguró que eso sería imposible, pero como cualquier estratega con opciones si eso ocurriera…_

—_bueno…— decía. —…supongo que me gustaría que fuera guapo, leal, valiente, gracioso…—_

_La niña comenzó a abrazar sus piernas, como un gesto que le decía a Luke que estaba hablando con sinceridad._

—…_pero por sobre todo que me haga creer que los hombres no son todos unos cerdos ególatras y orgullosos, que aún pueda haber una pizca de inocencia en sus corazones—_

_Luke silbo incrédulo._

—_¡ESO SI QUE ESTA DÍFICIL!— sentencio Luke sintiendo como si no encajara con esa descripción._

_Thalia le dio la razón a la niña._

—_Tú te acercas bastante a eso— le sonrió mientras abrazaba el cuchillo de bronce que le dio. _

_Luke le sonrió._

—_Bueno, si has encontrado a alguien que se acerca a eso como yo…— afirmaba. —…entonces estoy seguro de que encontraras al que encaje perfectamente en tus preferencias—_

_Y aunque Annabeth lo negó al final denoto que tenía, como una loca esperanza ahí oculta, la certeza de que lo encontraría._

* * *

Annabeth estrecho su mano con la de Percy.

—Y lo encontré— afirmo sonrojada.

Percy se acercó a ella y la besó.

—¡AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!—

Atenea bufó, pero Luke sonrió contento por su vieja amiga.

—Sinceramente prefería a Luke como mi yerno— contesto con marcada indiferencia. —Al menos él si atendió a mi hija como un caballero—

—¡Mamá!— le regaño su hija como haciéndole notar todo lo que había hecho su novio por él en todos los años desde que llegó al campamento.

Momo se llevó las manos a los cachetes balbuceando un oh!

—¡Bueno que les parece!— decía Momo sacando otra tarjeta. —Atenea acaba de responder a la sgte pregunta que iba para ella—

_**¡¿A QUIÉN HUBIERAS PREFERIDO COMO YERNO, A LUKE O PERCY?!**_

Luke carcajeó nerviosamente.

—Es un lindo detalle de su parte señora— le dijo.

Atenea la sonrió.

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades tenía la cara agria, al parecer ellos si recordaban que el muchacho estuvo con Cronos pero por para no estropear el buen ánimo que tenía la diosa en aquel momento no se lo recordaron, por desgracia Momo estaba listo para matar su buen humor.

—Entonces vamos con la próxima pregunta— señalo. —¡PARA ATENEA Y POSEIDÓN!—

Una mirada de picardía y temor se formó en los ojos del payaso mientras los dioses lo veían arqueando una ceja.

_**¡¿HABEÍS SENTIDO ALGO EL UNO POR EL OTRO, ANTES DE QUE OCURRIERA LO DE MEDUSA?!**_

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! El público casi se cae de espaldas.

—Esa es la pregunta ¡MAS RARA! Que oí en mi vida— señalo Annabeth.

—¡SÍ!— exclama Percy sin poder imaginar siquiera esa posibilidad.

—¡Lo imaginan!— exclama Nico sorprendido.

—Me es muy difícil, ¡en serio!— declara Thalia cruzada de brazos y piernas con su cabeza echando por el proceso craneal que llevaba a cabo.

—¿Te lo imaginas?— le pregunta Will a su amigo Chris.

—Para nada— dice el latino.

Clarisse rio a carcajadas ante esa posibilidad.

—Es más fácil imaginar a Afrodita como una fisicoculturista femenina que eso—

Katie le daba la razón… mientras que Jasón, Pipper, Leo, Hazel y Frank no entendía bien el asunto al ser los nuevos… por su parte Poseidón veía a Atenea pensativo, como si después de miles de años no recordara como se llevaba con la hija de su hermano antes de lo de medusa.

Incluso atenea, que en vez de molestarse se puso a pensar, y a pensar, y a pensar… pero no recordaba nada, lo cual era indignante para una diosa de la sabiduría, era como si los recuerdos de ambos fueran robados, mas luego su padre Zeus sentenció.

—Pasa a la siguiente pregunta— le dijo a Momo.

Los campistas se miraban curiosos, esta era sin duda una pregunta que SÍ debía ser contestada.

—Pero señor, aún no…— intercedió.

—¡SOLO HAZLO!— apresuró como si se esmerara en ocultar algo.

Por desgracia momo no tenía ningún video al respecto, así que decidió continuar.

—No puedo señor—

Unos relámpagos retumbaron en el estudio como si Zeus no pudiera creer lo que oía, como si lo retara.

—P-por qué es hora de comerciales— corrigió para salvarse el pellejo. —Supongo que mejor lo dejo ahí— pensó. Atenea y Poseidón se miraron pensativos un segundo más, mas luego volvieron a sus caracteres respectivos.

Momo señalo a la pantalla que mostraba los Elíseos.

—Bueno, desde la cabina técnica me dicen que debemos cortar nuestra transmisión con el Elíseo... — explicaba. —¡…Al parecer Eolo descubrió nuestra conexión ilegal y ahora nos está poniendo una demanda!— lo dijo con un ánimo macabro.

—Así que no verán a sus amigos hasta nuevo aviso de nuestros abogados— aclaró.

Luke y Charles se despidieron afectuosamente, las chicas casi lloraban y suplicaban que no se fueran, como las fanáticas de 1D cuando acaba uno de sus conciertos.

—Hasta otra, Annabeth— se despidió. La mestiza sonrió triste por recordar que está muerto, pero feliz de que pronto renacería para intentar alcanzar su sueño de llegar a la isla de los bienaventurados.

—Silena te manda saludos Percy, y no te culpa de nada por mi muerte— Percy sentía que se quitaba una pesada carga de los hombros cuando Charles le dijo eso, y se despidió.

Thalia vio con pena la pantalla, pero la mirada y la sonrisa de su viejo amigo le aseguraron que algún día ellos se volverían a ver las caras de nuevo. —Cuídate mucho Thalia— lo dijo con tanta ternura y amor en su voz que la mestiza enrojeció totalmente.

—¡Señora, LA TENIENTE HA ROTO EL JURAMENTO!— dijo la más entrometida de las cazadoras.

Pero Artemisa bajo en número de su revista "Caza Mayor" de su vista y dijo. —¿Qué? ¡Yo no vi nada!— lo dijo como si lo hiciera adrede para favorecer a su segunda al mando…

Finalmente la pantalla se apagó.

—¡VOLVEMOS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES!—

* * *

**Cansado de perder todas tus apuestas?**

_(Se ve a Apolo siendo linchado por Eolo luego de perder una apuesta de carreras de pegasos)_

**Aquel odioso mosquito de siempre nunca te deja dormir por las noches?**

_(Se ve a Zeus ligando con una mortal muy bella en un bar, pero ella es acosada por un insecto molesto quien la aleja de él)_

**Ese Monte Olimpo de huesos por las que trabajaste horas se cae a penas colocas la última pieza?**

_(Se ve a Hades armando un modelo a escala del monte Olimpo con huesos caerse luego de colocar la piecita faltante de su templo, gruñendo como Don Ramón molesto)_

**Todas tus parejas te dejan en algún momento?**

_(Se ve a Afrodita rechazando "discretamente" a su esposo Hefesto para irse "discretamente" de nuevo con Ares)_

**Nunca funcionan tus bromas y de paso te descubren?**

_(Se ve a Hermes jugándole la broma de *la-taza-de-agua-tibia-en-la-mano-mientras-duermes * a Deméter quien luego lo persigue luego con una zarza de espinas venenosas a modo de látigo)_

**Olvídate de esa racha de mala suerte!**

_(Todos los dioses aludidos en una imagen a cuadros miran la pantalla)_

**Consigue ahora tu exclusivo AMULETO DE LA FORTUNA!**

_(El "amuleto de la fortuna" aparece superponiendo a la imagen a cuadros de los dioses)_

**Amuletos variados que se perfeccionan a tus necesidades.**

_(Se ve de nuevo a los mismos dioses, en las mismas situaciones anteriores, pero saliendo airosos esta vez)_

**¡Se la próxima estrella de los juegos de azar! **

_(Se ve a Apolo saliendo de la caseta de apuestas del Olimpo con una bolsa gigante llena de dracmas_

**¡El bromista por excelencia!**

_(Se ve a Hermes causando bromas a diestra y siniestra por todo el olimpo, y a sus víctimas impotentes por no poder descubrir al culpable y lincharlo)_

**Se él Adonis o la Helena de la nueva era! **

_(Se ve a Hefesto posar gallardo llamando de nuevo la atención de su esposa la cual "se acuesta" con él, pero luego de que se retira de la cama ella abre su celular y va al marcado rápido donde el número de Ares esta en la primera opción)._

**Llama ahora a la extensión 3-7-13-TYCHE de Mensajes Iris y compra tus amuletos YA!**

_(Aparece la diosa enseñando su amuleto *el cual tiene la forma de un ficha de póker de platino__**(2)**__*) _

* * *

Momo saco la siguiente tarjeta.

—La siguiente es para Atenea—

_**CUANDO LE DIJISTE A ANNABETH QUE TE SENTÍAS DESHONRADA Y ESO. ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!**_

La diosa comenzó a parpadear, o sea su cuerpo comenzó a parpadear literalmente como una imagen residual de tv, su chaqueta tweed de profesora universitaria y vaqueros grises se convertían de pronto en una camisa de franela roja y pantalones de alpinista, un palo de escalador quería aparecer en su mano.

Atenea se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Por favor no pienses en mi forma romana— suplicó. —Me da jaquecas—

Los dioses también sentían pena por la diosa, y Jasón comenzaba a sentir culpa pues los romanos la tenían.

—Cuando me convierto en minerva, mi mente se llena de odio, rencor y venganza… es como si cabeza fuera una esfera redonda de lotería con las pequeñas pelotas golpeando una y otra vez— explicaba.

Annabeth casi se levanta de un salto para ir a donde su madre, pero esta desaparece de su trono en una columna de fuego para reaparecer frente a ella, ambas de pie… su mirada estaba llena de pena y dolor.

—Hija…— le pone las manos en los hombros. —…Lamento MUCHO, haberte hecho pasar por todo eso…—

La cara perpleja de su hija cambia a una de alegría, pronto sintió algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

—De verdad, lo siento— lo dijo con el corazón. —Puedes perdonarme por causarte tanto dolor—

Ella la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mamá!—

—Annabeth—

La mestiza dejo salir todo lo que tenía en el pecho de la diosa, era como si aquella pequeña parte que había reprimido todo es tiempo finalmente hallara el consuelo en esa única disculpa… sus amigos sonrieron felices por su amiga, incluso los dioses mientras que Percy también asintió feliz.

Atenea lo vio… no dijo ni una palabra pero en aquellos ojos grises el hijo de Poseidón vio una chispa de agradecimiento, seguramente por haber mantenido con vida a su hija durante todo ese tiempo.

—No hay de qué— le susurró bajo solo para la diosa lo escuché.

Momo cambio de tarjeta, mientras que la transmisión del campamento Júpiter volvía a una de las pantallas.

—Asclepio debe de estar haciendo una fortuna con los problemas psicológicos de estos dioses— bromeó. —La siguiente pregunta es para… las chicas—

—Vamos con la siguiente pregunta…— dijo Momo pasando de tarjeta. —Para Annabeth—

_**¡¿SON MÁS LINDOS LOS TELARES DE ARACHNE O LOS DE ATENEA?!**_

Annabeth se puso bastante nerviosa ante la pregunta, incluso ella tenía su opinión guardada desde hacía mucho cuando confronto a la madre de las arañas en aquella oscura cueva en Roma.

—Este… yo…— miro a su madre quien se mostraba dubitativa. —Yo…—

Atenea se puso de pie.

—No tengas miedo hija— la consoló como si le pidiera que lo diga sin rodeos.

Qué su vieja contendiente era mejor que ella en el tejido.

—Aún recuerdo la competencia que sostuvimos yo y Arachne—

La diosa suspiro compasivamente, como si al igual que su hija ella también sintiera lástima por el destino de la mujer.

—La chica tenía gran potencial…— explicaba. —…Pero lo estropeo al escoger un tema tan indecente como ese!—

Percy no entendía bien de que se trataba, pero Annabeth se acercó a su oído para explicarle.

—¡¿De verdad?!— balbuceó sonrojado.

Su novio asintió antes de su madre pudiera proseguir.

—Ella hubiera creado grandiosas obras de arte que hubieran perdurado en la historia…— decía. —…pero

Momo se c**** de risa.

—Hay que ver como son estos dioses…— afirmaba. —…siempre quieren lucir como los buenos de la película—

Los dioses miraron feo a Momo, pero este no se acobardo.

—¡OH VAMOS, ACEPTENLO!— les reclamó. —Ibas a perder ante ella, pero al final ganaste por un tecnicismo— Annabeth no tenía palabras para defender a su madre, ella también vio los telares de Aracne y la verdad era que..

Un rayo del techo del set cayó justo sobre el dios, chamuscándolo.

—Cof… Cof… bueno mejor pasemos a la sgte pregunta— dijo Momo tosiendo un poco de humo. —¡Esta va para tu hija!— arqueó una ceja divertidamente al leerla.

_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ TE DISTE… "AMOR PROPIO"?!**_

En su inocencia la rubia se preguntó que cojones era eso… Percy puso una cara de indignación, así como Atenea, Artemisa, Hestia y Hera. Los otros dioses no veían nada malo, las opiniones entre los campistas eran divididos pero los que ya "sabían" ese concepto les dieron catedra a los inexpertos.

Sus rostros pasaron de la calma a la indignación y algunas al asco.

—¡¿Qué es eso exactamente?!— se preguntó.

—Seguro que quieres saber— dice Leo.

Pipper parecía aborrecer la idea, mientras Hazel lucía escandalizada, Frank por su parte se reía entre dientes ante la inocencia (Cuando tu madre está en el ejército no puedes evitar ver ese tipo de cosas), finalmente Percy se acercó a su oído y se lo explico.

La cara de la campistas enrojeció y primero y luego paso al asco.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!— afirma enérgicamente. —Puede que sea virgen aún, pero de ninguna forma… en absoluto, YO-NO-ME-MASTURBO—

Percy puso una cara agria como si aquella palabra se oyera horrible en los labios de su novia… y por primera vez en su vida, desde que empezó a salir con su hija, la diosa de la sabiduría lo apoyo en lo que pensaba.

—¡Oh vamos, si es lo más natural del mundo!— dijo una de las chicas de Afrodita. —Hasta puede ser divertido—

Todo el campamento las vio con cara de asco… su madre era la única que los apoyaba.

—JEJEJEJEJEJ estos niños de ahora— repuso Momo pasando a la sgte tarjeta. —¡PARA PERCY JACKSON!—

_**SI RACHEL NO SE HUBIERA CONVERTIDO EN LA ORÁCULO… ¡¿TÚ RELACIÓN CON ELLA SE HABRÍA VUELTO ALGO SERIO?!**_

Percy miro a la pelirroja entre el público quien se reía nerviosamente.

—Bueno…— Se sonrojo. —…Quizás—

—¿En… serio?— balbuceó Annabeth sorprendida.

Afrodita saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante a la joven oráculo provocando que se sonroje ante tanta belleza, Momo vio a Poseidón con una cara de "Aprobarías eso?", el dios se encogió de hombros.

—Percy…— balbuceó Atenea. —…no olvides nuestra pequeña charla en el olimpo—

Como podía olvidarlo, de hecho cada vez que se quemaba con la fogata en el campamento o con la cocina de su madre las palabras de Atenea acudían a su mente, él le respondió con una risita nerviosa.

—Oye Poseidón… ya que estamos en esto, podrías responder a esta pregunta para vos?!—

_**SI PERCY NO ESTUVIERA CON ANNABETH ¡¿CON QUIEN TE GUSTARIA QUE ESTUVIERA?!**_

El dios vio a la rubia, como si se disculpara con ella por lo que iba a decir.

—De ser así, en ese caso…— explicaba. —…Creo que la prefería con Rachel, es una buena chica después de todo—

Atenea se alzó enérgicamente de su trono.

—¿O sea que piensas que mi hija no es suficiente para tu hijo?—

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

—¡No oíste la pregunta sabihonda…!— le espetó.

Zeus se palmo la frente, como si se dijera "No otra vez!", los mestizos se sorprendieron al oír que Atenea abogaba por su hija en la relación mientras que Poseidón solo se defendía alegando la pregunta una y otra vez, era como un debate entre republicanos y demócratas en el congreso hasta que Atenea comenzaba a prenderse en llamas mientras que Poseidón se rodeaba de unas columnas de agua.

Entonces Momo jaló una cadena del techo junto a él; a Atenea le cayó una cascada de agua encima, mientras que a Poseidón le cayeron encima un millón de esponjas de baño.

—Haber, este es mi set y ustedes dos están matando mi buen humor—

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la actitud de Momo, al parecer el Payaso si puede tener agallas a veces.

—Mejor oigamos la opinión de tu hija— dijo apuntando a Atenea y pasando de tarjeta.

_**¡¿QUÉ HABRÍAS HECHO AL RESPECTO?! HABRÍAS LUCHADO POR PERCY O TIRADO LA TOALLA.**_

—Yo no…— decía Annabeth con el corazón al pecho. —…No creo que pudiera— respondió con sinceridad.

—Y no lo habrías hecho— señalo su madre. —Después de todo, hubiera sido imposible luchar por un muerto—

Percy Tragó saliva, aquello era como una afirmación… o sea Annabeth no habría tenido que luchar por él, porque Atenea lo habría asesinado, se preguntaba si eso podría ser posible pero luego recordó algunos mitos en los cuales los dioses fulminan a mortales, o los que convierten en las Moiras sabrán qué.

—Si hubieses tocado a mi hijo, sobrinita…— se burló Poseidón. —…habrías tenido la pelea de tu vida— la amenazó con voz severa.

A Atenea no le tembló la voz la proseguir.

—Crees que porque eres el hermano de mi padre puedes vencerme— lo retó.

—No lo creo— afirmó.

Ambos dioses parecían arder en deseos de luchar mientras sus auras de poder brillaban como si estuvieran listos para tomar sus formas divinas.

—¡HABER, CONTROLÉNSE!— sentencio Zeus.

Ambos dioses obedecieron a regañadientes.

—Qué forma de controlar al ganado señor—

Zeus dirigió una mirada fea a Momo.

—Ejem… mejor vamos con otra pregunta— dijo pasando de tarjeta. —Esta es para ¡ANNABETH CHASE!—

_**¡¿CUAL DE TODAS LAS POSIBLES NOVIAS DE PERCY SENTISTE MAS CELOS?! **_

Annabeth se mosqueó más de la cuenta ante la pregunta, Percy carcajeó nerviosamente vigilando el cuchillo enfundado en su cintura por si intenta apuñarlo con él.

—Creo que de Calipso si no me equivoco— contesto Afrodita al notar su impasividad… y para molestarla un poquito.

Para su sorpresa los dioses estaban de acuerdo con ella mientras Annabeth empezaba a gruñir.

—Recuerdas como se puso Annabeth esa vez cuando Percy regresó de la isla de Ogigía— Los Stoll rieron

Y muchos campistas también, pero por la mirada furibunda de la mestiza temieron un poquito por sus vidas cuando volvieran al campamento… Momo al ver por los gruñidos animales de la rubia y la sonrisa nerviosa del pelinegro que la pregunta ya fue respondida.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— dijo pasando tarjeta. —¡PERCY JACKSON Y THALIA GRACE!—

_**¡¿ALGUNAS VEZ SE GUSTARON ENTRE SÍ?!**_

—Si— respondieron los dos.

El público y sus amigos (sobre todo Jasón) sofoco un grito.

—¡Cómo amigos claro!— fruncieron el ceño ambos.

El público y sus amigos (en especial Jasón) suspiraron aliviados.

—Cómo debe ser— sentenció Artemisa.

Afrodita hizo un puchero sin poderse creer aún ese cuento de quedarse sin amor por toda la eternidad.

—Por favor, ya dejen de preguntar eso…— decía Percy. —…Thalia es una muy buena amiga, nada más—

La cazadora sonrió de lado divertidamente.

—Y tú eres insufrible a veces— lo dijo en broma.

—Mira quien habla señorita yo-le-temo-a-las…— Pero antes de terminar la frase el mestizo recibió una descarga en el trasero justo a tiempo ya que estaba a punto de poner en evidencia la fuerte acrofobia que padecía la hija del señor del Cielo.

—¡Eso me dolió!— se quejó él, la cazadora le saco la lengua.

Pero aquello fue una táctica de distracción ya que Percy llamo al agua del filtro en la esquina que había sido repuesto en la esquina luego de reventar, una ola cayó sobre ella pegando sus cabellos negros a su rostro.

—Si serás…— murmuró.

Otra descarga hizo salta de su silla al hijo de Poseidón.

—Ahora verás…—

Él recogió el agua del suelo y volvió a crear una ola para aplastar a la mestiza contra su silla.

—Esto no se queda así—

Descarga, oleaje, descarga, oleaje, descargar, oleaje… como un círculo vicioso, Jasón y Frank tuvieron que alejar a sus novias del lugar ya que las descargas y el piso mojado estaban electrificando el espacio para los invitados, los campistas alababan la pelea como si fuera una de esas de colegio a la cual todo el mundo rodea en círculo.

—Padre detenlos, estas actuando como…— Atenea no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio al rey de los dioses apoyando a su hija.

—Vamos hija, tú eres mejor que él— dijo Zeus.

Poseidón no se quedó atrás y también animo a su hijo.

—Usa la huracanada con ella hijo, ¡LA HURACANADA!—

Agua y electricidad salpicaban y saltaban por los aires, y ahora eran los dioses quienes se unían al público, los únicos que desaprobaban esto eran Artemisa y Atenea, por su parte Hestia reía divertidamente con las rabietas infantiles, al igual que Annabeth contenta por ver a su vieja amiga tan feliz.

—¿Estás seguro de que está feliz?— cuestiona Leo intrigado.

—¡Mírala!— le dice a Leo.

Thalia y Percy se estrangulaban mutuamente en un drama digno de una comedia griega, pero el estressometro no mentía (cuya aguja apuntaba a Thalia y luego a la carita sonriente).

—No sé qué en sentido de felicidad se encuentra ahora— acota Leo de nuevo cuando ve a ambos mestizas estrellar las mejillas iracundamente al más puro estilo anime intentan empujarse mutuamente.

—He aquí a los "poderosos" dioses griegos del Olimpo en su toda magnanimidad— señalo Reyna desde su pantalla mientras los romanos detrás de ella se reían de su poca disciplina.

Jasón, Frank y Hazel suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros resignados; Nico, Pipper y Annabeth lucían avergonzados… finalmente la rubia se acercó a los dos sin importarle el agua o la electricidad y los jalo de la oreja.

—¡Quieren parar ya!— les ordenó.

Los poderosos mestizos acataron la orden dócilmente sobándose los hombros, pero luego se rieron amistosamente y se agarraron de los hombros con sus brazos.

—Veo que estar con las cazadoras te mantiene en forma— la alabó.

—Tú tampoco los haces nada mal— ella lo alabó

Después de estrecharse las manos y mientras se limpiaban Momo apareció de vuelta, con un casco pararrayos con una sombrilla debajo y sobre su cabeza, y aprovechó la oportunidad intercambiando una mirada de picardía con Leo Valdez.

—Y mientras limpian el escenario creo que es momento de un regalo especial para ustedes… ¡EL PÚBLICO!— señalo a los mestizos… más bien, a las mestizas.

Las chicas balbuceaban confundidas.

La pantalla comienza donde se mostraba la transmisión de los Elíseos, de repente comienza a mostrar el comienzo de un comercial… Percy, Jasón, Nico, Leo, Frank, Will, Travis, Connor, Malcom, Mitchell, Polux comenzaron a revolverse inquietos pues intuyeron lo que se les venía, pronto empezaron a arrepentirse pero Leo les animo diciendo que todo saldría bien.

Entonces el comercial empezó.

* * *

_**Leo Valdez se complace en anunciar que ya se encuentran a la venta…**_

_(El moreno posa en un medio de una luz blanca señalando detrás de ellos una imagen superpuesta cuadrada)_

_**El almanaque HOT anual de semidioses...**_

_(La imagen cuadrada superpuesta se transformara en el almanaque) _

_**En esta nueva edición se incluyen fotos extremadamente sexys de sus mestizos favoritos:**_

_(Leo comienza a hojear el calendario frente a la cámara)_

_**Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Jasón Grace, Leo Valdez y muchos héroes más.**_

_(Se ve a los mestizos posando en la foto de cada mes con distintos y diferentes temas)_

_**Como bonus, las primeras 50 chicas en comprarlo**_

_(Las chicas se agolpan en la puerta del estudio)_

_**Tendrán la posibilidad de entrar a un sorteo por una cita con uno de estos mestizos a elección!**_

_(Las chicas se imaginan en medio de la cita de sus sueños)_

_**¡No esperen más y vengan a los estudios de Canal Hefesto y compren el suyo!**_

* * *

En el estudio

Lo único que quedaba de todo el género femenino, humano y no humano (excepto por Thalia y las cazadoras) eran unas siluetas con volutas de polvo en el aire… Percy, Jasón, Frank y Nico querían asesinar a Leo.

—Creo que fue una buena idea— asegura Leo con nerviosismo. —Ya, pasa a la próxima pregunta payaso— le ordena un poco ruborizado de imaginar que dirían las chicas de su foto en el mes de diciembre.

Momo se reía picaronamente.

—La siguiente pregunta es para ¡FRANK ZHANG!—

_**¡¿QUÉ FUE LO PRIMERO QUE PENSASTE CUANDO VISTO A LEO PRENDERSE FUEGO POR PRIMERA VEZ?!**_

Frank suspiró curioso por recordar de nuevo aquella vez… un poco temeroso por supuesto.

—Pensé que si los monstruos no lograban matarme…— decía. —…este extraño y piro maniaco duende latino sí que lo haría—

—¡OYE!— el balbuceó ofendido.

Frank alzo las manos, Leo suspiro resignado.

—Supongo que sería la última persona en el mundo a quien le habrías encargado ese pequeño leño, ¿no?— le dijo.

El romano sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

—¡JODER, NO!— afirmó. —Si me viera en una situación así, prefería haberlo quemarlo yo mismo—

Leo frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, que gran amigo eres— dijo con sarcasmo.

Pero Frank aun así palmeo sus hombros amistosamente.

—Lo siento amigo, no debí ser tan borde—

El mestizo alzo las manos a los costados.

—Como sea, estoy acostumbrado— recalcó. —Más bien tienes suerte de que "mi club" no estuviera presente para oírte decir eso—

Frank asintió nervioso.

—Me habrían descuartizado ¿verdad?—

Leo asintió con una sonrisa macabra.

—Si las comadritas ya terminaron de hablar…— dijo Momo pasando la tarjeta. —La siguiente es para Percy Jackson—

_**AHORA QUE NICO ESTA MEJOR ¡¿TODAVÍA QUIERES MATARLO POR NO RECORDARTE QUIEN ERAS CUANDO LLEGASTE AL CAMPAMENTO JÚPITER?!**_

Una deliciosa mirada vengativa se formó en el rostro de Percy, Nico trago saliva.

—Es cierto—

Nico alzo las manos frente a él a modo de defensa y deseando que Hazel volviera pronto, más lo único que recibió fue un coscorrón de sus puños cerrados contra su cabeza.

—Si me hubieses dicho quién era cuando llegué me habrías ahorrado bastantes problemas— le dijo.

Nico se sobo la cabeza.

—Claro que sí…— decía. —…Por qué estarías muerto—

Jasón asintió conociendo las antiguas leyes del campamento, antes de que ambos mundos se juntaran para vencer a Gea.

—¿En serio?— dijo él.

—Por supuesto— se enojó el niño.

Percy vio a Jasón.

—Era probable…— declaró. —…pero demostraste tu valía recuperando el águila, eso te ayudo mucho—

Al hijo de Neptuno le dio un escalofrió de recordar aquella misión en Alaska, más allá de la tierra de los dioses… miro a su padre de reojo, quien parecía resistirse a adoptar su forma romana lo cual estaba mejor así, aún recordaba la MALA EXPERIENCIA que tuvo cuando conoció a su "Padre Romano" **(3)**

—Bien, la próxima pregunta es para… ¡¿GEORGE Y MARTHA?!— balbuceó confuso.

Los dioses exclamaron sorprendidos.

—¡¿Quién carajos son "George y Martha"?!— Dijo Momo.

Hermes se materializo en una silla de invitados vacía y señalo su caduceo.

—¡SOMOS NOSOTROS DOS!— exclamo indignada Martha, la serpiente. —Hola Percy Querido ¿Cómo has estado?—

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y ustedes?—

—Queremos unas ratas, ¡RATAS!— balbuceaba George sin sentir ofendido por la ignorancia del payaso.

—¡Después de responder a la pregunta!— señalo Momo.

_**¡¿CÓMO SE LLEVAN ENTRE USTEDES?!**_

—De maravillas querido— señalo Martha. —Llevamos más de dos millones de años casados—

—¡SANTA HERA!— balbuceó Leo. —Eso deben ser como 20.000 bodas de diamante—

—Y aún seguimos siendo tan felices como siempre— dijo Martha mirando a su compañero reptil. —¿Verdad mi cuchurro mío?—

George se revolvió animadamente en su báculo.

—Sí amorcito— dijo él. —¿Dónde están las ratas?— volviendo a lo que le compete.

Martha sisea resignada.

—Nunca van a cambiar— señala Hermes cómicamente. —Pero así es como me gusta— aclaró sonriente.

—¿Oigan, a donde se fueron todas las chicas?— pregunta George.

Momo les habla de la promoción del calendario hot de semidioses y las serpientes no pueden evitar reírse a carcajadas… gracias a esto los chicos querían matar a Leo.

—Descuiden…— trato de apaciguarlos. —…ya verán como luego las chicas babearan por ustedes—

—Pero hasta que eso ocurra, vamos con las últimas preguntas de la noche— señalo Momo pasando la tarjeta. —¡QUÉ SON PARA MÍ!—

_**DISFRUTAS BASTANTE DE HACER SUFRIR A LOS OTROS DIOSES Y SEMIDIOSES ¡¿NO?!**_

—¿CÓMO ES QUE ADIVINAS…?— Dijo con sarcasmo. —¡Debes ser el más listo de tú clase Einstein!— se burla del televidente.

Los dioses y los campistas presentes miran feo al payaso.

—Haber que otra cosa obvia me dicen…— dijo leyendo la sgte tarjeta.

_**¡¿DE DONDE RAYOS SACAS TODAS ESAS CINTAS?!**_

—Digamos que las Moiras tienen un trato con conmigo y con la productora— explica.

Los dioses abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pero Momo sonrió orgulloso

—¡BUENO ESO FUE TODO!— señalo, para alivio de todos los hombres en la sala. —¡NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!—

La cámara se aleja enfocando a los chicos, dioses y personajes míticos masculinos en el público.

* * *

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…"_

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

* * *

A las afueras del estudio en el Olimpo las chicas estaban amontonadas junto a un garaje admirando los calendarios.

—¡SON TAN GUAPOS!— dice una hija de afrodita hojeando el calendario.

—¿Lograste ser unas de las 50 primeras?— le pregunta una chica de Deméter.

—¡Yo sí lo logré!— afirma una hija de Apolo.

Las chicas no dejaban de hojear los meses.

Annabeth reía suavemente, aunque con un leve rubor en las mejillas, al ver a su novio posando en el mes de agosto con un tema del campamento y las colinas que la rodean de fondo posando en guardia con una camiseta anaranjada abierta por el frente, dejando ver sus músculos, con riptide en una mano y levantando una jabalina (como las figurillas de las vasijas griegas antiguas) en la otra apuntando a la derecha de la cámara.

—Se ve tan… guapo— aunque a ella le avergonzaba actuar como una de las niñas de afrodita Pipper le dijo que era absolutamente normal mientras veía la foto de Jasón en el mes de Julio.

El romano estaba posando frente a un tema patriótico estadounidense de fondo (ya que julio en el mes de la independencia) con una chaqueta azul y roja del Tío Sam abierta (pero sin sombrero) y sin camiseta con su paquete de seis bien marcado, con una bandera estadounidense en la espalda y con su pelo rubio revuelto y caminando con una pose heroica al frente.

—Oye Haz, deja de babear— le dijo a la morena para tratar de desviar la mirada picarona de Annabeth hacia su cara roja.

Hazel se encontraba viendo el mes de Noviembre, más bien veía la foto de Frank, el hijo de Marte había escogido el tema de los veteranos (ya que su madre fue soldado, y noviembre es el mes de los veteranos en EEUU), con un campo de batalla parecido a los campos de Marte en el campamento Júpiter, no llevaba nada arriba solo unos pantalones militares de camuflaje con sus botas negras y un gorro caqui, tenía una expresión enjuta (seguramente no pudo mantener un rostro tranquilo al momento de la foto).

—Si siguen moviendo las cabezas así se les van a salir— le decía Thalia quien observaba impasible a sus amigas deleitarse con las fotos, Leo se le acercó preguntándole porque no había comprado uno a lo que dijo que si iba andando con uno por ahí sería de mal gusto para Artemisa.

—Oh sí, su juramento…— lo dijo con pena, pero por ella mientras le enseñaba su foto en el mes de Diciembre.

Con el tema de navidad de fondo Leo posaba vestido como un duende del taller de santa corriendo por un paisaje navideño del polo norte, llevando una camisa de franela entreabierta con unos shorts cortos rojos cargando una bolsa de regalos, a pesar de su tamaño su físico moreno llamaba un poco la atención, como una barra de chocolate en un helado de vainilla.

—Parece que tu club no ve otra cosa más…— se burló la cazadora con cara picarona al conjunto de ninfas y diosas menores viendo como desubicadas sin hojear los otros meses, Leo frunció el ceño cómicamente.

De repente vieron a Annabeth escandalizada viendo el mes de septiembre, cuando Pipper, Hazel y Thalia se acercaron a ella también se sorprendieron, en el mes de septiembre Malcolm el hermano de Annabeth era el motivo posando frente a un tema de inicio de clases (las clases en EEUU comienzan en septiembre) detrás de un aula con una camisa blanca escolar desabrochada ondeando con el aire de un pequeño ventilador y pantalones crema desajustados.

—¡Malcolm!— le regaño a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Al final me convencieron…— dijo viendo luego a un grupo en conjunto de niñas de Hermes, Apolo y Deméter viendo su foto y chillando como colegialas.

Annabeth aun arrugaba el entrecejo un poco descontenta luego vio a Rachel muy sonrojada viendo su calendario, ella y Pipper se acercaron y vieron que hojeaba el mes de Junio.

En el mes de Junio y con un tema de inicio de verano estaba Will Solace, con solo un bañador azul que hacia juego con sus ojos y sosteniendo una tabla de surf al costado dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo que parecía brillar como el mismo sol que se alzaba sobre las olas del mar detrás suyo y junto al viento que mecía sus mechones rubios.

—¡SANTA HERA!— balbuceó Thalia. —No sabía que Will fuera tan candente— aquello lo dijo con el mismo tono que uso cuando se encontró con Apolo la primera vez en la Academia Westover en la misión de las cazadoras.

—Oye RED, se supone que no puedes tener citas— le dijo Annabeth.

—Pero si puedo tener almanaques hot para mi cueva— respondió la pelirroja con astucia. —A diferencia de ti Thals— se burló.

La cazadora frunció el ceño, Luego escucharon un gritito de Hazel.

—¿Qué ocurre?— balbuceó Annabeth, pero la hija de Plutón no tenía habla, las chicas se acercaron y vieron que tenía hojeado el mes de Octubre.

En el mes de Octubre estaba Nico di Angelo, con un tema de Halloween de fondo (una cerca de metal frente a una casa embrujada con un estilo similar al de un castillo en Transilvania), en ella el hijo de Hades posaba con una capa de vampiro (y tan pálido como Edward Cullen) sobre un chaleco negro sin camiseta o/y o camisa, con un cinturón negros con una hebilla de plata de cráneo alrededor de unos vaqueros negros y unas botas negras.

—Esto esta re-mal— dijo su hermana. —Es solo un niño—

—Vamos amiga, él ya va a cumplir los quince— le dijo Pipper.

—Además se ve tan "hot…"— Thalia añadió con una sonrisita, para su suerte ninguna de las otras cazadoras estaban ahí presente.

Malcolm no sabía que pensar, pero Annabeth le tomó la palabra.

—Tendré que hablar con él cuando vuelva de allá abajo— aunque el rubio no sabía si lo decía como para regañarlo o decirle que se veía bien.

Mas luego la hija de Atenea llamó a su amiga para enseñarle el mes de febrero.

—OH POR…— Pipper apenas balbuceó perdiendo el habla.

En el mes de febrero estaba su amigo Mitchell, con un pañal arco y flecha posaba como cupido en un tema de san Valentín con corazones rojos y nubes blancas en un fondo rosa, en lugar de alabar las chicas no dejaban de reírse y Pipper empezaba a sentirse avergonzada.

—¿Cómo pudo?— protestó la nativa.

—Vamos, se ve tan condenadamente bien— Malcom se reía con sarcasmo.

Pipper quería golpearlo, aunque no sabía si al hermano de Annabeth o a su hermano, de pronto todas notaron a Clarisse a unos metros de ella riendo socarronamente y viendo su calendario, no pudieron resistirse y se acercaron hasta, estaba hojeando el mes de Marzo donde Chris Rodríguez posaba con el tema de San Patricio con un fondo verde con tréboles de 4 hjas, con un chaleco verde abierto y ojeando con un mano su sombrero de copa largo verde con trébol cosido en medio de forma muy sensual.

—¡Wow!— balbucearon las chicas quienes comenzaban a ventilarse los rostros con una mano. Clarisse seguía riendo como una chica mala.

—Los latinos son taaaaaaan candentes— añadió Rachel y Hazel, más Clarisse le amenazó con la mirada a ambas, como si estuviera celosa.

A lo lejos en la entrada del estudio y viendo el espectáculo femenino… estaban los chicos.

—Creo que atinaste con tu idea Leo— dijo Percy.

—¡¿A poco no?!— exclamo el moreno.

Travis por su parte buscaba algo "o alguien" entre el público, pero sin éxito…

—Creo que Pipes me está llamando— señalo Jasón.

—Annabeth también— dijo Percy.

Chris observo a Clarisse llamándole con un dedo, se sonrojo en extremo con la mirada que traía en los ojos.

—Oye Frank, mira a Haz— le dijo Will a su amigo Romano.

La afroamericana miraba y desviaba los ojos del calendario, como si le diera vergüenza haberlo comprado pero a la vez con un deseo lujurioso en los ojos.

—Es tan inocente…— sonrió el romano. —…eso me gusta—

Los chicos se dieron los cinco entre sí y decidieron ir con sus novias.

—¡¿No vienes?!— le pregunto Nico a Travis viendo que se quedaba atrás.

—Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que hacer otra cosa— se disculpó.

Aunque los chicos insistían él se negó.

—¿Seguro hermano?— le dijo Connor.

Travis echó otra ojeada a las chicas, y al no ver lo que quería asintió… los chicos se fueron mientras él se iba al ascensor para regresar al campamento.

* * *

Miranda Gardiner se acercó a su hermana quien yacía en el extremo alejado de la multitud.

—¡Hermana mira!— le dijo enseñándole el mes de Mayo. —Qué guapo se ve Polux—

Katie tomo hojeo el almanaque, el hijo del Sr. D. posando en el mes mayo con un tema del día de los caídos (Ese día se celebra a todos los norteamericanos que han muerto en alguna guerra de la nación, seguramente combinaba con el hecho de Polux perdió a su hermano Castor en la batalla del laberinto) con un paisaje del cementerio de Arlington (un campo abierto lleno de cruces blancas), un paisaje aledaño y la bandera americana ondeando disuelta en el cielo azul.

—Tienes razón…— suspiró.

—¿Te ocurre algo hermana?—

Katie negó con la cabeza, entonces su amiga Lacy de Afrodita la llamó para seguir disfrutando de las fotos del almanaque y anotar los cumpleaños y fechas más importantes **(N/A: por fin alguien se acordó del uso real de estos ù.ú) **su hermana mayor la animó a irse, mas ella prometió preguntarle luego por su estado de ánimo.

Katie asintió nerviosa de tener que ser obligada a responder, su hermana al igual que ella tenía una gran influencia en la cabaña, pero cuando se fue la hija de Deméter quien le aseguró a todas que no había comprado ningún almanaque (porque un poco tonto en palabras de ella) sacó uno oculto en su camiseta y hojeo el mes de abril asegurándose primero que nadie la viera.

Connor y Travis Stoll posaban con dos motivos diferentes, el primero con el del día de los inocentes vistiendo un disfraz colorido de arlequín de rodillas e inflando varios globos de animales, y el segundo con el de Pascua vestido con una botarga de conejo blanco (pero sin nada en el pecho dejando ver su torso) con guantes y una corbata de moño.

Katie esbozo una sonrisa suave y graciosa mientras pasaba un dedo en la fotografía sobre el rostro expuesto de la cabeza de conejo afelpada que llevaba el hijo de Hermes… cuando alzo la vista de nuevo vio a los chicos junto a sus novias e intento encontrarlo.

Pero Travis no estaba con ellos.

La campista volteó a un par de mestizas que veían sus calendarios, el mes de abril precisamente.

—Que gracioso— dijo una niña de Apolo, pero sin una pizca de burla.

—Es muy lindo, no creen— señalo otra de Hermes, afirmando,

—No me había dado cuenta— recalcó otra de Afrodita, dándose cuenta.

La hija de Deméter recordó aquella vez que le hizo la broma de los huevos de chocolate en su cabaña y lo furiosa que se puso, aunque fuera intencional ella lo golpeo muy rudamente esa vez, luego de ver a las mestizas frente a ella alabar al consejero de la cabaña once se dio cuenta que ningún chico que busque novia quisiera una tan violenta e inestable como ella, Y el no verlo cerca tampoco afirmó su teoría.

Por lo que se inclinó cabizbaja de lado y se retiró de vuelta al ascensor en silencio.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

La pregunta acerca de lo que Annabeth pensaba cuando Percy desapareció no la respondí porque no me pareció necesario, puesto que medio libro de la Marca de Atenea se dedica a responder eso… XD (lo siento, no quise ser borde ^^U)

La pregunta sobre el "hombre perfecto" de las chicas le he guardado para otro cap, junto con el almanaque HOT "de semidiosas" e.e –además de "la cita"-(pienso que pueden tener su gran momento en otro futuro cap, así que no piensen que las descarte).

Para el que escribió su pregunta sobre Poseidón y Atenea, seguro eres fan del "pothena" en la sección de english no? e.e (me va a costar mucho ampliar ese tema… aun así acepto el desafió).

¡Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!, ME ESFORCÉ MUUUUUCHO CON LA ESCENA DE LOS ALMANAQUES Y CREO QUE ME SALÍO BIEN (SE QUE ME FALTO EL MES DE ENERO PERO NO SE ME OCURRÍA A QUIEN PONER, SORRY ^^U) _Y además El almanaque hot de las semidiosas que seguramente infartara a más de un mestizo! lo guardo para cuando "Sea" el momento adecuado. e.e_

**_Y NO OLVIDEN SEGUIR ENVIANDO MAS COMERCIALES!._**

**(1) **La fosa de las marianas en el pacífico es sino el lugar MÁS profundo del océano, según los expertos.

**(2) **Este es un tributo a mi juego favorito de PC, Fallout New Vegas

**(3) **Esto es solo una especulación, ¿De acuerdo?, aunque me muero de ganas por conocer de una buena vez por todas al padre romano de Percy. (Ojala lo veamos al fin en HoH)


	7. Programa Nº6

_En el área común del campamento mestizo…_

—_¡Ya no puedo esperar!— se queja una mestiza._

—_¡Si, que empiecen de una vez!— exclama otra._

_El montón de chicas reunidas alrededor de una pequeña plataforma de madera construida frente a la hoguera donde esperaban como locas el sorteo._

—_¿Lograste terminar entre las cincuenta primeras?— pregunta una chica de Apolo._

—_Por supuesto, Ay dioses! Espero ganar…— comenta una hija de Hermes._

_Solo de escuchar aquello, un trio de chicas hervía como ollas a presión paradas junto a otros tres chicos que las veían y reían nerviosos._

—_Estúpido sesos de algas— maldice bajo una rubia de ojos grises. —Nunca debiste prestarte para esto— comento mientras su novio se rascaba detrás de la cabeza nervioso._

_Aunque lo disfruto al principio, ahora la hija de Atenea le reprochaba a su novio la idea del calendario… un grupito de chicas de Apolo, Afrodita y Hermes no dejaba de otear con la mirada al joven hijo de Poseidón como si ya lo hubieran fijado de objetivo para la cita que Leo había decidido sortear a la ganadora._

_La cara de Annabeth era tan graciosa, como la de una caricatura japonesa… con los brazos cruzados y ojos entrecerrados mirando amenazadoramente lista para descargar terrible agresión contra la ganadora si esta osaba elegir a su sesos de algas como su cita premiada._

—_Concuerdo contigo— ahora era una chica nativa de cabello trenzado de costado. —Jasón…— susurro como advertencia mientras el rubio alzaba las manos en defensa._

_La hija de Afrodita tenía el rostro inflado en un puchero con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, como si estuviera lista para soltar una orden a quien la moleste, podría gritarle "MUERETE" con su encanto vocal y estaba segura de que su víctima tomaría una espada y obedecería, el resto de la gente en el lugar la rodeaba en un pequeño círculo alejado de ella. _

—_¡Frank!— no dejaba de exclamar escandalizada como si ya hubiera sido elegido. —Pero si aún no he… olvídalo— respondió su novio resignado._

_La morena no dejaba de verlo feamente, el romano intento buscar consuelo en sus amigos Percy y Jasón más estos se encogieron de hombros al ser regañados por sus novias… hasta que Leo subió a la tarima y se plantó frente al micrófono._

—_Muy bien… ¿todas están aquí?— pregunta por las 50 primeras a lo que el grupo da un paso al frente, no solo habían campistas sino también algunas ninfas, áureas y náyades entre las susodichas, todas agitando los puños ansiosas porque empiece._

_El hijo de Hefesto no cruzaba miradas con sus tres amigas para no ver la expresión asesina en sus ojos, más si veía a sus novios con pena, tanta atención le estaba dando algo de pena sobre todo porque él también estaba en el sorteo pero no había que ser un genio para saber que las únicas tres miembros de su club de fans que consiguieron estar entre las 50 primeras lo elegirían a él._

_Junto a la fila de chicas en la tarima, Travis Stoll que veía a las cincuenta listadas frente a la tarima solo buscaba a una… En una esquina de la multitud apartada de la fila de cuarenta y nueve posibles afortunadas, Katie Gardiner intentaba pasar desapercibida agachando la cabeza mientras sostenía un ticket con el nº50._

—_Lo sorteamos a la primera…— sugirió leo animadamente._

_Las cincuentas chicas estallaron en grititos… menos las tres mestizas y Clarisse, quien tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el mango de su lanza enseñando los colmillos a causa de un grupito de niñas de Apolo que tenía como objeto a su novio latino el cual estaba más preocupado por ellas que por su novia._

—_Mejor a la de tres— añadió nervioso al sentir las miradas asesinas de Annabeth, Piper y Hazel._

_Comenzó a girar la tómbola y los bolillos giraron dando muchas vueltas hasta que finalmente una cae en la canasta y Leo la toma._

—_Primera al agua…— comenzó a decir abriendo el bolillo. —…Janice Kapwan— _

_La hija de Hermes gritó a los cuatro cielos derrotada, Annabeth sonrió de lado triunfante por su desgracia ya que era una de las que más se había fijado en Percy._

—_Segundo al agua…— continúo Leo sacando el segundo bolillo luego de un par de vueltas de la tómbola. —…Milly Jenkins—_

_La hija de Hefesto se desmayó de manera hilarante al perder, Piper sonrió de lado triunfante ante su desgracia ya que era una de las que más se había fijado en Jasón._

—_Tercera al agua…— siguió Leo mientras giraba la tómbola y sacaba otro bolillo. —…Ellie Proudmoore—_

_La hija de Deméter empezó a llorar cómica y amargamente mientras rompía su número, Hazel sonrió de lado triunfante ya que era una de las que más se había fijado en Frank._

—_Y ahora…— empezaron a oírse ruidos de tambores mientras giraba la tómbola mientras todas contuvieron la respiración._

_El bolillo cayó en la canastilla._

—_Y la ganadora de la cita con el mestizo de sus sueños es…— rompe el bolillo y el lee el papel._

_Las chicas contienen los esfínteres._

—_¡SUNNY SMILES!—_

_Annabeth, Piper y Hazel se congelaron en su sitio._

—_¡SÍ!— gritó la mestiza._

_El trio de novias no podían lucir más angustiadas, esa castaña de ojos azules hija de Apolo era la golfa más calenturienta del campamento, prácticamente ligaba con todo lo que no fuera femenino, además de ser quisquillosa y bastante ruidosa, sobraba decir que también le había echado ojitos a Percy, Jasón y Frank también. _

_En menos de lo que canta Apolo su hija estaba de pie en la tarima emocionada dando saltitos en su sitio mientras Leo señalaba a él y la fila de mestizos cerca._

—_Haber ganadora…— decía Leo ignorando a tres chicas armadas amenazándolo frente a la tarima. —…a cuál de estos semidioses eliges para la cita de tus sueños—_

_La chica traía una mirada deliciosa mientras marchaba frente a sus "opciones" como en la antigua Grecia un dueño de tierra oteaba una fila de "esclavos"._

—_Haber…— dijo parándose frente a Percy quien sudaba la gota gorda._

_Annabeth enseñaba los dientes furiosa mientras la apuntaba con su cuchillo_

—_Podría…— balbuceó de nuevo al plantarse frente a Jasón._

_Piper gruñía amenazadoramente haciendo ademan de estrangularla._

—_Mejor…— repuso mientras se paraba frente a Frank._

_Hazel le lanzo una mirada de lobo asesina, la que Lupa les enseña a todos los semidioses romanos. _

_Sunny caminó junto a los "otros", Clarisse casi le arroja a Maimer de no haber sido parada por Sherman y sus otros hermanos…_

—_Bien— balbuceó como si ya hubiera elegido. —Elijo a…—_

_Los chicos no podían lucir más nerviosos._

—_¡TRAVIS STOLL!—_

_Las chicas que estaban enojadas, ahora lucían perplejas._

—_¿Disculpa?— murmuro el mestizo, pero La mestiza corrió hacia su "premio" al cual se pegó de su brazo como una lapa al casco de un barco._

_Fue el turno de Katie de congelarse. _

—_Es una broma ¿verdad?— murmuro incrédulo el hijo de Hermes._

_Su respuesta fue apegarse todavía más a él._

—_La verdad es que me gustan los chicos que me hacen reír—_

_Travis arqueó una ceja._

—_¿En serio?— ella asintió segura y feliz de su afirmación._

_Travis se mostraba un poquito alegre aunque inseguro pero cuando vio de reojo a Katie, a la que por fin había ubicado en la multitud, desviar la mirada._

—_Supongo que podemos probar…— _

_Sunny alzo los brazos en festejo mientras que Katie sintió como si le apuñalaran el corazón. El resto de las chicas se dispersó incluida la ganadora arrastrando su "premio" con ella._

—_Oye hermana, ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunta Miranda al verla tan perpleja aun viendo la tarima._

—_Si… estoy bien— contesto con un hilo de voz mientras veía a Annabeth, Piper y Hazel marcharse con sus respectivos novios sin notar que Travis volteaba de reojo sobre su hombro viéndola por última vez._

_Katie sin notarlo se marcha devastada y en silencio hacia su cabaña._

_**Unos días después…**_

* * *

"_Y bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito…"_

**¡****PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO****!**

"_Con ustedes su presentador favorito… El Dios de la Risa, ¡MOMO!"_

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de un programa de charlas de sábado por la noche, con las sillas y la mesa del presentador aparece Momo, en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

—¡BIENVENIDOS PÚBLICO "NO HUMANO"— Saluda el payaso quien ahora lleva un gorrito rojo con una pluma blanca de punta negra clavada al frente y una pañueleta roja moteada de blanco en el cuello.

—El programa de esta noche contiene clasificación M35— comenta rápidamente pero aun así de forma cómica.

Las parejas invitadas, los dioses, campistas y demás ya están en sus sitios.

—La primera pregunta es para…— señala mientras ve su tarjeta. —…¡PERCY JACKSON!—

"_**¡¿CÓMO LE DIJERON SALLY Y TÚ A PAUL QUE ERAS UN SEMIDIÓS?!"**_

Poseidón comienzan a ponerse nostálgico mientras Percy se pone pensativo.

—Fue curioso…— empieza a explicar. —…Mamá y yo tuvimos que armar todo un plan para eso—

En la pantalla con la conexión especial a la casa de Sally ella asiente pero Momo ríe.

—Porque contárnoslo ¡cuando podemos verlo!—

Percy frunce el ceño mientras su madre lo amplia sorprendida.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_La futura familia Blofis Jackson acude a una exposición de literatura barroco-contemporáneo-moderna en el centro metropolitano de nueva york. _

—_Debo admitir que fue una gran idea para nuestra salida familiar del mes— contesta alegre el profesor mientras los tres están de pie frente al pórtico._

_Percy no está muy de acuerdo pero su madre le murmura que siga con el Plan._

_En la exposición el mortal se divierte hojeando las obras de los grandes de la literatura antigua, además de llevarse algunos apuntes de fechas de salida de nuevos libros, apenas llevaba unos meses saliendo con Sally y todavía creía que era una madre soltera con un hijo problema al cual Paul intentaba meter en vereda en la escuela Goode, lo que no sabía era que ambos ocultaban un secreto el cual estaban listos para revelar._

_Pero antes debían "prepararlo" para la noticia._

_Luego del museo los dos acudieron a una librería donde la famosa escritora J.K. Rowling estaba promocionando el último número de la saga de Harry Potter, aunque se sentía apenado por su afición a la saga magos aquello no hizo más que aumentar la atracción que Sally sentía hacia él, Percy comento por lo bajo que de "magia" ya tuvo bastante con los chicos de la cabina de Hécate, sobre todo cuando Lou Ellen le robo su nariz… Literalmente._

—_Wow! Así que Harry al final también era un horrocruxes…— Sally y Percy tenían una mirada divertida al verlo leer aquella parte._

_Cuando Percy pensó que de libros ya tenía suficiente con Annabeth la última parada de su paseo fue la gran biblioteca de nueva york, donde Paul saco prestado varios libros para su tesis sobre literatura griega antigua (tema curiosamente recomendado por Percy), además de que instó a su futuro hijastro que aprovechara para terminar el trabajo de la novela de Tom Sawyer que él mismo le dio para el viernes._

—_Mama…— empezó inquietarse, finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con él y dijo que…_

"_Ya era hora"_

—_Una cena en T.G.I Frydays para terminar— alabó Paul la idea, y aunque Sally la eligiera su hijo no le había comentado de lo "ajustadas" de las camisetas de las camareras._

_Después de zamparse la comida Paul se veía tranquilo y relajada, como una estatua de Buda._

—_Organizaste una gran salida querida— la halagó._

—_Estas feliz amor— pregunta ella._

—_Por supuesto—_

_Percy y Sally compartieron culpable y hablaron._

—_Entonces creo que ahora sí… podemos hablar—_

_El mortal se limpia con una servilleta antes de preguntar._

—_¿Qué cosa?—_

_Y finalmente lo cuentan todo._

—_Percy en realidad es hijo de Poseidón, el dios griego antiguo del mar, con el cual tuve una relación anterior años antes a la de Gabe, al ser un semidiós es disléxico, tiene TDAH y posee un aroma que atrae a los monstruos los cuales intentan matarlo en cuanto le ven por lo cual asiste un campamento que dura todo el verano donde le enseñan a defenderse y luchar contra esos monstruos, además de practicar otras actividades recreativas y venerar a los dioses griegos antiguos que son reales y viven junto con la civilización occidental, viste a la chica rubia que lo visita de vez en cuando, bueno pues ella en realidad otra semidiós, una hija de Atenea, la diosa griega antigua de la sabiduría, llamada Annabeth Chase que es su mejor amiga y le ha salvado miles de veces…—_

_Sally coge aire ya que casi se ahoga con la larga explicación._

—…_aunque creo que a ella le gusta Percy!—_

—_¡Mamá!— protesta sonrojado a lo que su madre suelta una risita._

_Pero luego señala a su novio._

—_¿Paul?— la expresión del mortal simplemente se congelo. —¿Paul?—_

_Sigue con la expresión congelada._

—_Te lo dije mamá— Percy le dice._

* * *

Todo el público se cae dobla en dos de la risa. Annabeth se sonroja en silencio al recordar esa pequeña y antigua verdad.

—Oiga señora— le habla momo a la pantalla. —Esas son cosas que es mejor decirlas… "en la cama"—

Sally se ruboriza mientras Percy hace ademán de sacar su bolígrafo… pero Paul aparece justo en la transmisión.

—Hola amor, ¿ya comenzó el programa?—

Momo responde afirmativamente.

—Vamos con la sgte pregunta aprovechando a nuestro invitado…— dice pasando de tarjeta.

"_**¡¿QUÉ SENTISTE AL RESPECTO?!"**_

—¿Sobre qué?— pregunta él.

—Cuando te contamos lo de Percy y su padre Poseidón— explica Sally.

Paul balbucea sorprendido.

—Bueno…— empieza a decir. —…fue como si fumara hierba—

Todos los campistas se rieron, mientras los chicos de Deméter se preguntaban qué clase de hierba hablaba, incluso Momo se sorprende ante la perspicacia del mortal.

—¿Oye, tu eres Momo el dios de la risa?— le pregunta.

Momo arquea una ceja mientras el público asiente curioso.

—¿Cómo es que adivinas?— intenta burlarse pero Paul ni se inmuta.

De hecho parece feliz de conocerlo.

—Me alegra conocerte— afirma. —Leí también por ahí que eres el dios de los escritores, los poetas y la crítica— Los campistas balbucean asombrados por esa información, están tan metidos en el concepto de la risa y las burlas que habían olvidado los otros atributos de su presentador.

Momo por primera vez en su inmortal vida deja de reírse y presta atención.

—Me preguntaba si yo podría… rezarte!— comenta solemnemente.

Los dioses quedan sorprendidos.

—Es que después de ver como el libro de Sally rompía ventas, decidí escribir uno propio yo también— explica.

Ahora Sally era la sorprendida, no por el hecho que ya sabía de qué su esposo tenía intención de publicar un libro, sino por que quiera rezarle a un dios griego.

—Y un poco de ayudita divina no me vendría mal— añade.

Todos miran a Momo, su rostro no tiene precio.

—¡PUES CLARO AMIGO!— le dice muy amistosamente, quizá halagado de que alguien por primera vez lo traté con respecto. —¡DE HECHO ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE TU LIBRO Y EL DE TU ESPOSA SE VUELVAN BEST-SELLERS TAN FAMOSOS QUE HARAN QUE LA BIBLIA PAREZCA UN CUENTO PARA NIÑOS!—

—Eso si me ayudaría— afirma. —Gracias—

La señal se pierde, pero el dios asegura que trataran de arreglar lo MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!.

—¡Tú padrastro es increíble Percy!— Leo comenta.

El mestizo sonríe nerviosamente, no por el comentario… sino por las miradas asesinas que la mayoría de los dioses fijaron sobre él.

—Ese mortal… rezándole a ese payaso y no a nosotros— se queja Atenea.

—¡Mamá!— dice Annabeth.

—Tal vez deberíamos darle una lección— argumenta Zeus.

Pero Momo sale en su defensa recordándoles la antigua ley que impide a un dios meterse en el terreno sagrado de otro dios, por lo que no podían hacer nada…

—Vamos con la siguiente pregunta antes de que me enoje— asegura Momo pasando tarjeta. —¡PARA AFRODITA!—

"_**¡¿POR QUÉ ZEUS ES EL REY DE LOS DIOSES Y NO TÚ?!"**_

…

—_**JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA—**_

El público prácticamente estalla de la risa, Annabeth se resbala de su silla, Percy se cae para atrás con las patas de esta para arriba, Jasón se hace ovillo en el asiento, Piper se queja del dolor del estómago, Frank y Hazel tienen que abrazarse para no caerse, Leo se revuelca en el suelo como si un alíen quisiera salir de su pecho, Thalia llora de risa literalmente e incluso Nico quien aporrea con el puño la silla.

Los dioses no son la excepción puesto que se reían tanto empiezan a tornarse más brillantes como si adoptaran sus formas divinas más logrando contenerse, algunas chicas del campamento en el público se ríen tanto que llegan a mojar sus pantis.

Afrodita lucía roja y sonriente, aunque no estaban seguros de sí era de vergüenzas… o de ira.

—Uy, yo no podría querida…— hasta que dice. —…tantas rabietas y preocupaciones arruinaran mi cutis—

El público se ríe con más ganas luego de escucharla.

—Vamos-Vamos… conlasiguientepregunta JAJAJAJAJAJAJA P-P-P-Pa-para… JAJA ¡JA!— se destornilla Momo de la risa. —¿GEORGE Y MARTHA?— dijo intrigado y olvidándose de la risa.

"_**GEORGE: ¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ TU OBSESIÓN CON LAS RATAS?!"**_

Hermes se materializa en un asiento vacío de los invitados e invoca su caduceo cual si fuera cayado de Moisés del cual aparecen enrollándose las dos serpientes.

—¡Saludos a todos!— dice George.

—Percy querido, ¿cómo estás?—

—Bien, gracias— contesta el mestizo.

Momo se aclara la garganta.

—Haber personajes poco conocidos…— les increpa. —…respondan la pregunta—

—Creo que te toca a ti querido— le dice a su esposo reptil.

La serpiente se aclara su garganta.

—Todo comenzó cuando era un pequeño vástago…—

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!— interrumpe momo.

George, Marta y Hermes fruncen los ceños, pero Momo solo se ríe.

* * *

_3… 2… 1… _

_En una pequeña madriguera en el bosque… una serpiente da a luz 13 blancos y hermosos huevos, lo que no sabía era que uno de esos embriones se convertiría en la afortunada serpiente que se convertiría en su fiel compañera de andanzas._

—_Eso es mis niños, ya nazcan— les dice la mamá serpiente a sus huevos. Todos se abren, excepto uno. La mamá no supo que paso pero aun así continuo vigilando a su retoño, mas luego de 1 semana se preguntó si estaba muerto o era realmente perezoso… _

_Al final decidió dejarlo._

—_Vamos mis niños— les dice la mamá serpiente a sus doce hijos. —Debo enseñarles a sobrevivir por su cuenta antes de abandonarlos en el bosque—_

_Antes de irse ve por última a su huevito rezagado… por desgracia, días más tarde el huevo se abre._

—_Mami?— balbucea el pequeño George._

_Pero no hay nadie._

—_Mami!— exclamaba. _

_Pero no hay respuesta._

_El pequeño George solo y abandonado no le queda otra que esperar su inevitable muerte. Pero en una noche oscura y tormentosa._

—_¡Mamá mira eso!— le dice una rata del bosque a su mamá._

_Resulta que una familia de 4 bebes musaraña y su madre se había mudado a la madriguera y se toparon con lo que la madre serpiente dejo, las crías comienzan a juguetear con el reptil._

—_Es una serpiente bebe—_

—_Parece que sí— _

—_¡Písenle la cabeza!—_

_La mamá interviene._

—_Pero miren, esta solito…— se compadece._

_Al final la mamá decide criarlo como otra musaraña más, le da de su leche todos los días, él bebe serpiente crece sano y fuerte hasta convertirse en el joven George. Por desgracia…_

—_¡Ay George, no tan fuerte!— le dice a la serpiente adoptada mientras amamanta. _

_Pero por desgracia la serpiente se había prendado del sabor._

—_¡GEORGE QUE HACES!— le grita horrorizada al ver que empieza morderlo._

_Finalmente la serpiente se enrosca a su alrededor y estrangula a su madre a la cual devora con celeridad._

—_Delicioso!— dice con tranquilidad ante el grupo de crías que miraron el espectáculo horrorizada._

_Enamorado del sabor por las ratas George devora a sus hermanos también en un frenesí de consumo._

—_¡Adoro las ratas!— declara finalmente._

* * *

—Bueno, eso lo resume todo— explica George.

Los dioses lo tomaron con normalidad, pero los campistas lucían horrorizados con los ojos desencajados y casi protruyendo de sus cuencas.

—¡JODER VIEJO!— exclama Leo. —Eso fue despiadado— le reclama.

—¡Me sorprendes George!— dice Annabeth. —Yo no pensaba que fueras tan desalmado—

—Creo que no podre más de la misma forma amigo— añade Percy.

Martha les dice que no es para tanto, pero George asegura que nunca olvido a esa familia de musarañas que lo salvaron… hasta aseguró que les construyó un pequeño altar en su casa, lo cual era muy contradictorio si les preguntan a todos.

Hermes se encogió de hombros.

—Como dice el refrán… "cría serpientes y te chuparan hasta que decidan comerte"— Momo se rio. —También hay una pregunta para tu esposa en esta tarjeta…— señala mas abajo.

"_**MARTHA: ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE VISTE A GEORGE QUE TE HIZO CASARTE A ÉL?!"**_

La serpiente se pone melosa.

—Aww fue tan romántico!—

Todos alzan una ceja menos George quién sonríe picaronamente.

—Fue tan amable, atento y cariñoso— explica.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En un jardín exuberante lleno de vida, una serpiente pasea por las ramas de un árbol, hasta que otra se aparece deslizando de la rama más baja._

—_Hola preciosa— saluda George de joven. —Qué linda cola tienes!—_

—_Aww eres muy dulce…— responde sonrojada la serpiente._

—_¿Quieres compartir esta rata conmigo?— le insinúa enseñándole al mamífero muerto enroscado en su cola._

—_¡Por supuesto!— acepta. —Pero primero debo hablarles a esos dos de ahí abajo—_

_George mira a la base del árbol y ve a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer desnudos y con actitud muy inocente…_

—_¿Y qué asunto tiene una serpiente sexy como tú con ellos?— le pregunta en tono juguetón sonrojando a su pareja._

_Martha joven le muestra un fruto rojo enroscado en su cola._

—_Solo voy a ofrecerles esta manzana— asegura. —En un momento estoy contigo— _

—_Mmmm… de acuerdo—_

* * *

Los dioses lo vuelven a tomar con mucha calma, pero los campistas lucen perturbados.

—Saben, algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en el misterio— comenta Annabeth.

—Bendita ignorancia— añade Percy.

Jasón, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Thalia y Nico asienten

—Me pregunto en que otros asuntos se habrán metido... George y Martha— Momo balbucea como si ahora los reconociera como grandes personajes.

Hermes les muestra el dedo gordo contento.

—Vamos con la próxima pregunta— dijo el payaso pasando a la próxima tarjeta. —¡PARA ANNABETH CHASE!—

"_**¡¿CUÁL ES TU DIOS FAVORITO?! (No cuenta tu mamá)"**_

Annabeth luce nerviosa.

—Bueno, todos los dioses son buenos…— intenta contentarlos lográndolo a ratos.

Mas luego Percy le mira con ironía, como si supiera la respuesta y la instara a contestar.

—Pero… si tuviera que escoger— balbucea. —Elegiría a Artemisa—

La diosa sonríe gentil.

—¡Ay, por favor!— se queja Hermes.

—Qué de bueno tiene la jovencita y su club de niñas exploradoras— dice Deméter.

—Por mucho que quiera a mi hermanita, yo soy más genial que ella— afirma Apolo.

—¡Oh sí! Eso se nota a leguas de distancia— se burla Hera.

—Bah! Mírense ustedes quejándose como niñas, qué más da quien es la más bonita!—se burla Ares.

—Lo dice el dios más odiado de la antigua Grecia— dice Hestia con una risita.

—Como si me importara lo que diga una mocosa— se queja Dionisio.

—Lo dices como si así fuera— recalca Hefesto haciéndoles notar el tono de su voz.

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades sacuden la cabeza negativamente al ver a sus hermanos discutir por trivialidades, pero sus hijos lo ven posible por el solo hecho de ser los tres dioses más importantes del panteón griego.

—¡Se quieren calmar!— ordena Zeus con firmeza recuperando el silencio.

—Sigue con las preguntas— ordena Poseidón.

—Deprisa, que ya va a comenzar la nueva temporada de Six Feet Under— reclama Hades

Momo se ríe.

—Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es para…— dice pasando tarjeta. —…¡MI!—

"_**¡¿CUAL ES LA PRODUCTORA DEL PROGRAMA?!"**_

—jejejejejej— se ríe. —Pues de Hefesto claro!—

El dios desde su trono agradece la mención con una mano.

—Pero el productor ejecutivo no es otro que mi compadre…— señala a otra pantalla que desciende del techo. -…El dios de los comienzos y finales, Jano!—

En la pantalla aparece el mismo dios que se encontró con Percy y Annabeth en el laberinto, junto con Hera además, vistiendo un traje de ejecutivo de tv hablando por un celular sin notar a la cámara.

—Compadre…— balbucea a la pantalla pero sin que este le haga caso. —¡COMPADRE!— le grita.

El dios se voltea finalmente en su silla reclinable sobre su mesa y mira la pantalla.

—¡Qué tal compadre!— saluda. —Para que me llames, ¿Quieres que cancele tu programa?—

Annabeth se siente de nuevo nerviosa igual que el dios la confronto la última vez, Hera gruñe recordando lo amable que fue entonces, y como le escupieron en la cara su gratitud después.

—Oooh! Claro que no amigo!— exclama el payaso, un poco asustado. —Es solo que una televidente quiere conocer a la mente maestra detrás de esta tontería de programa con más de 98 puntos de rating—

El dios mira al set como si mirara al público mientras continua hablando por celular ordenando que terminen con Lost, Heroes, Friends, Dr. House para luego aprobar la creación de American Idol 15va temporada, la 8va de Bing Bang Theory y demás.

—Saludos a todos— habla amistosamente. —No olviden que Canal Hefesto siempre se preocupa por llevar a sus televidentes el mejor entretenimiento al increíble precio de 150 dracmas al mes—

Después de saludar a la cámara se concentra en su llamada aprobando la nueva temporada de true blood y vampirie diaries, luego ordenando la cancelación de Scrubs y Middleman y la conclusión de Supernatural.

—Veo que estas ocupado compadre, mejor te dejamos seguir trabajando— se despide Momo antes de que el dios la piense mejor y cancele su programa. —El dios de los comienzos y los finales…— añade amistosamente.

—¡VOLVEREMOS CON MAS PREGUNTAS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES…!—

La cámara se aleja mostrando todo el set al sonido de aplausos.

* * *

**¿TU JARDÍN ES ABURRIDO Y FEO?**

_Se ve a una ama de casa parada ante un páramo de césped verde sin ningún estilo frente a su casa._

**PUES COMPRATE UN GNOMO O UNA ESTATUA**

_La mujer ordena por teléfono, del otro lado una misteriosa mujer con velo negro en el rostro toma su pedido._

**TENEMOS DE TODOS LOS TAMAÑOS**

_La cámara muestra a varias estatuas en distintas poses, formas y rostro macabros._

**ESTATUAS DE PIEDRA PERFECTAMENTE DETALLADAS**

_Las estatuas demuestran en perfecto detalle caras de horror y sufrimiento._

**EMPORIO DE GNOMOS DE JARDÍN DE LA TÍA EME**

_La imagen hace una toma de la tienda en medio del bosque y junto a la carretera._

**CON LAS MEJORES HAMBURGUESAS Y REFRESCOS**

_Aparece la tía M sirviendo a dos "nuevos invitados" sentados en su mesa_

**(no aseguramos que logres salir del local)**

_La cámara con la perspectiva de los invitados muestra a medusa quitándose el velo… luego todo se vuelve gris._

* * *

La cámara vuelve a enfocar el estudio y regresa con el espectador y los invitados mientras los aplausos se acallan.

—Tenemos una pregunta triple para Poseidón, Percy y Annabeth…— comenta Momo mientras pasa la tarjeta.

"_**¡¿CÓMO DESCRIBIRÍAN A SALLY?!"**_

Los tres sonríen.

—Mi mamá es la persona más maravillosa de todas…— empieza a decir Percy. —…siempre atenta y comprensiva, pero que se preocupa y te enseña lecciones de vida—

Le siguió Poseidón.

—La mujer perfecta…— dice el dios. —…bella, noble y bondadosa—

Fue el turno de Annabeth.

—Es una persona asombrosa…— dice emocionada. —…no solo fue capaz de soportar mil penurias por causa de un pacto roto, sino que una de los pocos mortales capaz de luchar con un monstruo de igual a igual—

Percy se molestó un poco ante ese comentario, aunque no tanto como Anfitrite que en su ira barrió a todos los campistas cerca de ella con un remolino de agua a su alrededor. Poseidón trago saliva sabiendo lo que le espera al volver.

—Ya basta chicos— balbucea Sally desde la pantalla. —Me voy a sonrojar— lo dice como si ya lo estuviera ocultando el rostro.

Paul no puede evitar reírse ante el rostro adorable de su mujer.

—Oiga seño… me puede dar su autógrafo— Momo hace aparecer en su casa una libreta y un bolígrafo de colores.

Sally balbucea modesta pero al final accede.

—Lo voy a guardar en mi casa— comenta fuera a la cámara. —Quizá dentro un par de milenios valga más—

La mortal sonríe contenta mientras Paul la rodea con un brazo.

—Vamos con la siguiente pregunta….— dice pasando de tarjeta. —…¡PARA HADES!—

El dios se materializa en un vórtice sombrío sobre una silla de invitados vacía.

"_**¡¿ALGUNA VEZ CAÍSTE BAJO EL INFLUJO AMOROSO DE HIPOLITA?!"**_

Perséfone se cruza de brazos furiosa pero Hades arquea una ceja.

—¿Y por qué a mí me iba a interesar esa vieja?— repuso.

Todos los dioses se vieron entre sí intrigados.

—Oye hermano, ¿De qué están hablando?— pregunta Zeus intrigado.

—Sí… ¿desde cuándo frecuentas a las amazonas?— pregunta Poseidón picarón.

Deméter empieza a reclamarle al dios como una fiel suegra que le reclama al yerno mientras Perséfone comienza a sollozar pensando lo peor.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!— se queja.

Momo luce pensativo.

—Voy a tener que investigar eso, tal vez si le pregunto a Hércules…— piensa. —Las siguientes preguntas son para Hera— Momo arquea las cejas burlonamente.

La diosa se materializa en una columna de energía sobre un asiento vació.

"_**¡¿QUÉ SE SIENTE LA MUJER LAS CORNUDA DE LA HISTORIA…**_

El público, los dioses y los campistas sofocan un grito… Hera comienza a resoplar furiosa mientras emana energía como una supernova pero Momo se ríe.

…_**Y AÚN MÁS SER LA PRIMERA DE LA QUE SE TIENE REGISTRO?!**_

Ahora parece una planta termonuclear a punto de explosionar, los campistas se cubren bajo sus asientos como en uno de esos simulacros de la guerra en las escuelas, incluidas Percy, Annabeth y los demás… el estudio comienza a temblar, las luces estallan, las sillas se vuelcan, el aire se distorsiona, parece el fin del mundo.

—¡VAMOS A MORIR!— grita Momo histérico quien se refugia bajo su mesa con un casco de plomo en la cabeza.

Pero Hera quien parecía decidida a estallar y ponerle fin a todo comienza a respirar profundamente, como el Dr. Asclepio le enseño cuando en las reuniones del grupo de terapia para el manejo de la ira,

—Me siento muuuuuy frustrada la verdad— confiesa ya más tranquila al vacío.

De este empiezan a asomar las cabezas todos para ver que no haya moros en la costa, al ver a la diosa ya más tranquila deciden volver todos a sus asientos.

—Oye Hermano, deberías hacerle cariñitos a tu esposa de vez en cuando para calmarla—le recomienda, Afrodita, Atenea, Apolo, Artemisa y Hestia se muestran de acuerdo con el dios.

Aunque al principio el rey del Olimpo se resiente, después de ver la expresión lastimera de su divina esposa lo hace pensar…

—Bueno vamos con la próxima pregunta…— recalca Momo. —...¡PARA HERMES!—

Hera vuelve a su trono mientras que Hermes mágica y velozmente en otra silla vacía (ya que la de Hera quedo carbonizada)

Momo saca la tarjeta.

"_**¡¿EN QUE TE BASAS PARA PONER ATENCIÓN A UNA MORTAL?!"**_

Hermes carcajea levemente.

—La verdad es…— empieza a vanagloriarse. —…que soy un tipo muy complejo—

Apolo parece estar de acuerdo, pero los otros dioses no se la creen completa. Percy arquea una ceja.

—No entiendo— dice inocentemente.

Annabeth se cubra la cara un poco avergonzada.

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?— pregunta incrédula. —No conoces las "esferas piadosas" de los dioses—

Pero Percy solo atina a decir que no sabía que los dioses fueran "piadosos", Atenea se c**** de la risa.

—Percy los dioses no nos fijamos en cualquiera…— lo dice como si fuera un prerrequisito.

—Yo pensé que sí— le interrumpe causando la risa de los dioses mientras sus hijos se avergüenzan un poco de su compañero y líder.

—…si así fuera el campamento rebalsaría de ustedes— comenta cómicamente el dios.

Todos los dioses se ríen, menos sus hijos.

—Atenea por ejemplo, le flipan los hombres intelectuales…— Atenea intenta ocultar su sonrojo con un rojo mientras Percy se maldice por no haber traído una cámara. —…o Ares, se derrite por las mujeres orgullosas y rudas—

Ares se incomoda, no por el comentario sino por la mirada de Afrodita celosa como si le dijera con la mirada "nada de cariñitos esta noche".

—Yo por mi parte… siendo el dios de los viajes— se explica. —o qué? pensaban que por eso me atraerían las mochileras… o que por ser el dios de los ladrones me descojone una forajida asaltabancos?—

Los campistas se divierten imaginándose esa posibilidad.

—¡Claro que no! Pero siempre estoy abierto a todas las nenas que se fijen en mí—

Sus hijos en el público le dan su aprobación.

—Como la camarera de cada parada de camión— dice Travis.

—O la encargada de tienda en turno en cada descanso de autopista— dice Connor.

Momo se rasca la barbilla.

—Entonces te gusta "probar de todo"— le insinúa.

Hermes asiente. Pero las chicas no aprueban para nada la aptitud, Apolo sí.

—Bueno eso fue… "refrescante"— añade Momo. —Para la siguiente pregunta vamos a establecer contacto con nuestro reportero en la presa Hoover—

Los chicos lucen intrigados mientras la pantalla desciende a lado de la de Sally y muestra el exterior sobre la presa Hoover.

—¿Oigan ese no es…?— balbucea Percy.

Una estatua de bronce con alas saluda a la cámara desde su podio en un muro de la presa.

—Hola—

—¿Chuck?— dice Thalia con sorpresa.

—Ah, la hija de Zeus…— comenta la estatua recordando su encuentro con ella. —…tu padre me envió una nota de agradecimiento por salvarte esa vez, solo quería comentarte—

Thalia asiente nerviosa pero Momo los interrumpe.

—Haber chuck esta es tu pregunta—

"_**¡¿CÓMO FUE TU PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON LAS DAMAS ESCULPIDAS?!"**_

La estatua se ruborizó. Annabeth no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

—¿De qué están hablando?—

Percy y Thalia se miraron nerviosos como si compartieran algún secreto en común, igual Grover.

—Es una larga historia— dijo Thalia temblando un poquito, como si recordara una experiencia traumante.

—Solo digamos, que sin su ayuda no hubiera llegado… digo, no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para salvarte— dijo Percy recordándole lo de la aventura en San francisco.

Annabeth sonrió feliz al recordar ese episodio de su vida, aunque Thalia le echo una mirada picarona seguramente pensando en el solo hecho de que Percy fue a salvarla esa vez, Jasón, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo y Nico se sentía excluidos, porque no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban.

—¡Oh, fue sublime!— exclamo la estatua. —La mejor noche de…— Percy ya sabía lo que iba a soltar más el autómata miro intrigado a los chicos.

—¿Seguro que debo contarlo a todos estos niños?— pregunto.

Momo carcajeó.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Son la generación del video!— explica cómicamente refiriéndose a la juventud del siglo XXI. —Prácticamente lo han visto—

Hazel no estaba segura, pero cuando Chuck comenzó a relatar el encuentro amoroso con las damas de Mármol su cara se puso tan roja que a pesar de su tez oscura parecía un tomate al igual que Frank y todos los chicos y chicas, las descripciones eran tan... detalladas: los gemidos de las damitas, los gruñidos del autómata y su amigo Hank, las posiciones… todo eso que haría que hasta el más grande de los pervertidos se sonrojara.

Afrodita solo sonreía.

—Y luego la damita me dio su número…— terminaba de contar. —Uy era taaan fogosa!—

Atenea interrumpió.

—¡Ey, ya entendimos!— se queja. —Podemos seguir—

Momo despidió a la transmisión pidiéndole además que le mande una copia de la peli XXX que filmó al final con las damitas de marmól.

—La siguiente es para las chicas…— dijo pasando tarjeta. —¡ANNABETH CHASE, PIPER MCCLEAN Y HAZEL LEVESQUÉ!—

"_**¡¿CUÁLES SON LOS "ATRIBUTOS" PREFERIDOS DE SUS NOVIOS?!"**_

Ambas mestizas se sonrojaron a más no poder que bien pudo darles un derrame cerebral. Percy y Jasón se miraron curiosos. Entonces las chicas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas como niñas de colegio, entre risillas y parloteos mientras veían de reojo a los chicos.

—Haber rubia…— señala Momo. —…tú primero!—

Annabeth jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente.

—Bueno…— vio de reojo a su madre indignada cuando aún no dijo nada. —…me encantan sus ojos—

Los campistas, y Afrodita, enternecieron hasta quedarse sin aire… aunque ella lo sintió más como si se burlaran.

—y también… sus manos y su rostro— Dijo esto último casi en un susurro y escondiendo la cara de vergüenza. —es como si abrazara a un pequeño bebe panda—

Las náyades enloquecieron salpicando agua por todo el palco causando la molestia de Annabeth pero siendo controladas al final por Briares y su cubeta con esponjas. La cara de Atenea no tenía precio mientras que la de Percy estaba más colorada que su camiseta.

—¡AWWWWWWWWW!— balbuceó Hazel.

—¡Son taaaaan adorables!— chilló afrodita.

Sally le dedico su mejor sonrisa a su hijo mientras murmuraba algo de que estaba creciendo muy rápido, mientras Momo se metió un dedo a la boca en un ademan de arcadas.

—Qué hay de ti indiecita— señalo a Piper.

Piper estaba tan enterrada en su silla que casi se cae cubriéndose la cara con su chaqueta jean lo mejor que podía.

—Ya no la molesten— intento su novio defenderla pensando que ella no podría resistirlo.

Pero Piper alzo la cabeza como si deseara responder.

—¡Su torso!— soltó rápidamente. —Es tan bien esculpido—

Todo el set quedo en silencio.

—E-En serio?— balbuceo él igual de rojo que ella. —Bueno yo…—

Las auras en el público enloquecieron volando alrededor de sus sitios como pequeños remolinos causando la molestia de Piper pero siendo controladas por Briares y su aspiradora. La cara de Afrodita no tenía precio mientras que la de Jasón estaba tan roja que bien pudo ruborizarse hasta morir.

—Ay hija!— balbuceó Afrodita enternecida. —Me siento tan orgullosa…— añade.

Momo volvió a meterse el dedo a la garganta.

—Faltas tu morocha…— la señalo.

Hazel, como Piper, jugaba con los dedos en su regazo bien sentadita, como toda una señorita de Nueva Orleans.

—Que sea más alto que yo…— por fin soltó para incredulidad de todos. —…me hace, bueno, me hace sentir segura— explico.

—Awwww! Eres tan inocente…— le dedico Afrodita. —…te auguro una buena vida amorosa—

Frank se puso rojo más su novia.

—No creo que estos tortolitos necesitan a la diosa del amor para ello— Leo les regalo a la pareja su más picarona sonrisa.

Ahora fue el Club de Leo el que estallo como yeguas en celo, ni los ciclopes de seguridad (ni siquiera Briares) pudieron contener la marea de hormonas que se desató sobre el set, Leo no tuvo chance de reaccionar ya que lo agarraron como a una estrella pop en brazos y salieron corriendo fuera del estudio.

—Ahí van de nuevo— murmura Frank.

—¡AYUDENME!— Suplicaba el moreno antes de perderse de vista.

Luego todo quedo en silencio.

—¿Oye, seguro que es tuyo?— le increpa Hermes a Hefesto.

—Ese chico es demasiado genial para ser tu hijo…— comenta Apolo.

Hefesto frunce el ceño. Momo se ríe.

—Haber féminas…— dice Momo pasando de tarjeta y señalando a todo el público (e invitados) femenino. —Esta va para ustedes—

"_**¡¿CUÁL ES EL MES DE SUS CALENDARIOS "HOT" CON EL SEMIDIÓS MAS "ARDIENTE"?!"**_

"Ardientes" más bien se pusieron Annabeth, Piper y Hazel al oír esto. Thalia no paraba de reírse entre dientes, mientras las chicas cuchichearon entre ellas en medio de risillas…

—De hecho hicimos un referéndum y una votación— asegura una de ellas. —Y el ganador por mayoría de votos…—

Los chicos se lucieron expectantes… pero en silencio y con discreción (sobre todo los del público).

—…¡ES JASÓN GRACE!—

Jasón se ruborizó con una mirada confundida. Piper gruñía con las mejillas infladas, en la pantalla principal del set apareció el tema del mes de julio de Jasón con el día de la independencia, las mestizas griegas se derretían por el romano.

—Qué dirían los chicos del campamento si vieran esto…—

* * *

_En el campamento júpiter…_

_Los legionarios no establecieron conexión especial con el programa gracias a la prueba de suficiencia física anual de la legión, programada justo para ese día._

—_Qué lata perdernos el programa— se quejó uno de ellos mientras hacía flexiones._

—_Al menos prometieron enviarnos una copia— agradeció otro mientras hacía sentadillas._

_Dakota con un tablero de datos en mano paso junto a los romanos azotándoles la cabeza con el mismo._

—_Ya tendrán otro programa en el cual aparecer…— aseguró. —…¡Ahora quiero 50 repeticiones más!— _

—_¡SI SEÑOR!—_

_Reyna por su parte no dejaba de pensar en cómo la estaría pasando su compañero pretor en el programa._

—_¿Señora, está bien?— le dice una hija de Venus con ropa de entrenamiento saltando la comba._

—_Nada, tu continua legionaria— respondió. —¡Oigan ustedes!— les regaña a otro grupo de chicas de venus que no hacían ejercicio y se reunían en un círculo sospechosamente._

—_¿Oiga oficial, que le parece el calendario de los graecus?— le preguntan mientras señalaban las fotos, sobre todo las de Frank y Jasón._

_Reyna lucía molesta._

—_Es solo un calendario— comentó. —Pero como veo que ya están descansadas van a repetir toda la serie de ejercicios—_

_Todas se quejaron, Luego de darles la nota promedio al final del examen decidió retirarse a descansar a su tienda, una vez allí y asegurándose de estar totalmente sola se acercó a un cajón oculto en su cama y saco un fajo de papel._

_Era un calendario propio, y estaba separado en el mes de Julio._

—_Wow!— balbuceó impresionada al ver a Jasón posando tan… se sonrojo solo de pensar en eso._

En el set…

—¡VOLVEREMOS CON MÁS PREGUNTAS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES!—

La cámara se aleja en medio de aplausos.

* * *

**"HEY tu mestiza, cansada de fallar con el arco?... **

_En la galería de tiro del campamento una mestiza rodeada de flechas rotas y golpeando su arco contra la cabina frustrada._

…**cansada de tener una habilidad peor que la de Percy Jackson? **

_Se ve al mestizo apuntar patéticamente al campo y fallar miserablemente dándole a Will Solace justo en el trasero._

**Pues ven ahora a la academia de arquería Artemi S.A…. **

_La mestiza aparece en un rancho en medio del bosque con un gran campo de tiro detrás_

…**donde en menos de un mes podrás disparar con la capacidad de la misma diosa,**

_Se ve a la mestiza recibir catedra de Artemisa con la pose adecuada, la tensión ajustada, y la respiración correcta… la mestiza no falla ni una._

**Y ahora Nuevo curso para chicos, **

_Se ve a la misma mestiza luciendo más confiada y apuntando hacia el campo con las cazadoras lideradas por Thalia._

**"¡ESQUIVA LAS FLECHAS!"**

_Se ve a un montón de chicas correr espantados por todo el campo como dianas vivientes._

**Nota: no garantizamos la seguridad de los chicos que ingresen a la academia**

_Después de un estupendo día de práctica y mientras la chica que vino junto a sus nuevas amigas las cazadoras (Y Thalia) se van contentas y riendo, los chicos (incluyendo a Percy) salen por la parte atrás sacando flechas del trasero._

* * *

—Bueno, vamos con la próxima pregunta…— dijo Momo pasando tarjeta. —¡PARA NICO DI ANGELO!— Saca la tarjeta.

"_**¡¿PARA TI QUIÉN ES MAS SEXY… PIPER O ANNABETH?!"**_

Nico traga saliva, desesperado y asustado.

— ¿Quién c**** pregunto eso?— replica, asombrando a algunas por la infame blasfemia en televisión.

Momo solo se ríe picaronamente, mas Annabeth se acercó a su amiga en plan consolador.

—No te preocupes Nico— le dice amistosamente. —Solo es una pregunta…—

Percy y Jasón no parecen muy seguros de sus palabras.

—Tu nomas responder como veas justo— vuelve a animarla.

Nico empieza a relajarse un poco sintiéndose más animado, Piper también se inclina sobre su asiento para sonreírle de manera tranquilizadora.

—bueno, entonces yo…— balbucea el hijo de Hades. —…eligiría Piper—

El público sofoca un grito mientras la expresión tierna de Annabeth se congela de inmediato.

—¿Disculpa?— balbucea ella aun sonriente (aunque siendo ahora una sonrisa perturbadora). —Acaso… ¿elegiste a…—

Nico se aclaró la garganta ya más seguro.

—Bueno, es hija de afrodita, es bonita y…— carraspea un poco antes de seguir. —…tiene un buen cuerpo— sentencia.

—¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso?!— ahora si se oye molesta.

—P-P-Pero dijiste que fuera sincero!— le recuerda.

Annabeth frunce el ceño.

—Por qué pensé que me elegirías a mí— sentencia.

Ha atenea le tiembla la ceja de perturbación al ver a su hija actuar así, dándose cuenta de cuando su novio la estaba corrompiendo. Piper sonríe, ruborizada, nerviosamente ante la rabieta de su amiga más Nico se pone nervioso al ver a Jasón y Percy haciendo con los brazos un ademan como de romper un cuello.

Annabeth vuelve molesta de brazos a su silla recibiendo en el camino palmaditas de Hazel en la espalda y Sally en la pantalla le anima con algunas palabras afectuosas.

Momo no paraba de reír.

—Hay que reconocer la "inocencia" de los niños de hoy— comenta antes de pasar tarjeta. Un dracaneae del Staff le hace señas a Momo.

—Bien, parece que nuestra enviada arpía especial acaba de encontrar a Leo en Nueva Jersey corriendo por su vida— explica. —Qué bueno, porque tiene que responder a esta pregunta— lo dice mas preocupado por la pregunta que por el semidiós.

Aparece en la pantalla junto a la de Sally, una transmisión una calle de la ciudad.

—_Uf! Al fin las perdí— Leo tenía el aspecto de cualquier mestizo en misión, todo rasgado y golpeado. —Menos mal que pude engañarlas con el autómata de mí—_

—Haber muchacho, tal vez esto de anime...— hablándole a la pantalla y pasando la tarjeta.

"_**¡¿CON QUE CHICA HAS TENIDO UN SUEÑO HUMEDO?!"**_

Leo no sabía con qué sentirse más indignado, si con la pregunta o con el escuadrón de la muerte, que era su club, quien lo perseguía.

—_Estoy corriendo por mi vida en estos momentos… ¡¿Y A TI SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTARME POR COCHINADAS?!— se queja a la cámara._

Momo se c**** de la risa.

—Yo no… ¡EL PÚBLICO SÍ!— Recalca.

_Leo se fastidia._

—_Si tuviera alguna…— empieza a pensar rápido antes de que lo descubran. —…sería con Thalia—_

Ahora era la expresión de Jasón la que se congelo.

—Por favor— exclama la cazadora algo indignada. —No es por ofender…—

_Pero Leo ni se inmuta, tal vez por el miedo a ser desollado vivo._

—_Como…— afirma. —…pero aun así no dejas de ser atractiva—_

Pero en lugar de halagarse Thalia pone mala cara. Afrodita se ríe.

_En la imagen se ve una turba enardecida que gira en la calle viendo a Leo._

—_¡Joder, me encontraron…— advierte. —debo irme— se despide advirtiendo las piezas mecánicas de su robot que su club cargaba luego de destrozarlo._

La imagen se pierde.

—¿El precio de la fama eh?— señala Momo antes de pasar a la próxima tarjeta. —JEJEJEJEJEJ— Empieza a reírse en silencio mientras hace una seña al equipo de seguridad del set para que se acerqué al palco de tronos de los dioses.

En especial a Atenea.

—La siguiente es para…— dice pasando tarjeta. —¡PERCY JACKSON!— Momo chasquea los dedos y mágicamente aparece un papel y un bolígrafo flotando frente al mestizo.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunta Annabeth mientras ve a Percy agarrar la hoja.

—¿Un seguro de vida?— balbucea nervioso.

Momo explica que su madre podrá, en caso de que deba hacerse efecto, cobrarlo.

—¡Ahora la pregunta…!—

"_**¡¿HAS TENIDO ALGUNA FANTASÍA SEXUAL?!..." **_Le da vuelta a la tarjeta. _**"…¡¿ANNABETH ESTUVO INCLUÍDA EN ELLA?!"**_

Percy se pone helado, Atenea se pone ardiente y Annabeth se pone roja.

—¡Oooh por supuesto que no!— Afrodita responde por él tiernamente. —Por eso es que tuve… "echarle una mano"—

Atenea lanza una mirada envenenada a la diosa del amor, Annabeth voltea a su lado para encarar a Percy pero esta empieza a escabullirse silenciosamente del set… por desgracia justo al llegar a la puerta Briares cae justo frente a él.

—¡No! Briares por favor viejo no me hagas esto— le suplica mientras era llevado de vuelta al panel de invitados.

Junto a esta aparece la temida máquina de los sueños Hipnos-9000 con su sillón de la relajación preparado y el casco en su posición.

—Vamos Percy querido…— le habla afrodita. —…no tienes de que avergonzarte del "regalito" que te di aquel día—

Annabeth y los demás no sabían de quien sentirse más escandalizados, si de Percy o de Afrodita, Atenea continuaba en medio de su combustión espontánea mientras era retenida por Apolo, Hermes y Hefesto, Percy por su parte se arrepentía de no haber firmado la póliza de seguro luego de que Afrodita le hiciera recuerdo de "aquel día".

Jasón, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia y Nico miraban estupefactos como el centímano ataba a Percy sin ningún miramiento a la silla. Los demás campistas sacaban soda y palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¡ANNABETH TE JURO QUE NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!— le suplicaba mientras le colocaban el casco. —¡FUE CULPA DE AFRODITA!—

Momo reía perversamente.

—¡CORRAN LA MÁQUINA!—

La pantalla led delgada de la máquina comenzó a parpadear mientras el casco brillaba procesando el recuerdo que Afrodita le señalo a Momo.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Eran las vacaciones de invierno unos meses luego de derrotar a Gea, Annabeth y yo caminamos por la playa hasta llegar a la zona de las cabañas, ella se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y yo me volví hacia mi cabaña. Soltando un suspiro, pensé: __Por fin puedo descansar. No más titanes o diosas de la tierra tratando de destruir el mundo, solo yo y mi novia disfrutando de la vida, pronto cumpliríamos 18 los dos… ya seríamos mayores de edad.__ Estaba a punto de tumbarme en la cama pensando en nuestro futuro juntos, cuando me doy cuenta de que hay una pulsera en el centro de mi cama con una nota adjunta que decía _

_"Este es mi regalo por vencer a Gea, Percy. Afrodita."_

_Era de goma y blanca sin nada fuera de lo común. A pesar de que sabía que todo lo que Afrodita eran de dudosa moral, la diosa se había portado bien conmigo todo este tiempo así que me la puse para probar, además estaba tan cansado que sólo me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos. La última cosa en mi mente antes de dormirme era en Annabeth..._

_Mi mente se despertó un poco cuando sentí que alguien entraba en mi cama, debajo de mis mantas a mi lado y me abrazaba. Por extraño que parezca, en realidad me sentía muy gusto con lo que sea que estuviera abrazando. Al abrir los ojos un poco, me doy cuenta de un extenso cabello rubio sobre la cama y cálidas manos alrededor de mi cintura. Sus fascinantes ojos grises refulgiendo bajo el brillo las olas color zafiro en la fuente de mi sala. Debía estar soñando, porque esto no podía ser real._

—_Despierta, sesos de algas— me dijo._

—_¿Cerebro de algas? ¡OH DIOSES!— pensé. —"Annabeth!" "¿Qué haces en mi cama?"— casi le gritó._

_Me levanté de la cama sólo para darme cuenta que sólo llevaba mis calzoncillos. Ella se rio ante mi expresión de horror y se arrastró sobre la cama, apoyando las rodillas, puso las manos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso apasionadamente. Me impresionó saber que Annabeth había llegado a mi cabaña en medio de la noche, sólo para estar conmigo. Rompí el beso y la miré, llevaba la camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y jeans cortos. Se veía tan condenadamente hermosa que oscuro y carnales deseos se acomodaban en mi mente._

—_Annabeth, ¿no se supone que debes permanecer en tu cabaña.—_

—_He venido a verte, tonto.—_

—_¿Por qué?—_

—_Bueno…— Ella se rio enrollando un mechón de su rubio pelo alrededor de sus dedos: —He estado pensando ... en lo nuestro, y quiero ... ya sabes, después de todo lo que ha pasado ...— mientras sus manos juntas frotaban sobre su regazo, y sus partes íntimas._

—_¿No te entiendo? ...— _

_Por último, sus palabras me golpean como un bate de béisbol. __¿Acaba de insinúa que ella quiere... hacerlo conmigo?_

—_¿Estás diciendo que tú… que tú quieres…!— tartamudeé como una oveja, totalmente sorprendido._

_Cuando la vi asintió con la cabeza, lo único que pude ver en sus ojos era el amor y la lujuria._

—_¿Pero tú… yo… tú madre…?—_

_Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de terminar mis oraciones, porque obligó a unir sus labios con los míos de nuevo, besándome como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡__Contrólate, Percy!. __Pero incluso aunque me decía eso, sabía que a cada segundo que pasaba, me era cada vez más difícil mantener mis manos lejos de ella…. Y más aún cuando ella frotó su cuerpo contra el mío, supe que había perdido la batalla con mis hormonas. Traté de ocultar el hecho de que yo me estaba poniendo duro, pero la forma en que sus caderas se movían contra mí era demasiado difícil de ignorar._

—_Mira, como que alguien que está muy emocionado ahí abajo— Dijo mirando mi mitad inferior._

—_Annabeth ... yo ...—_

—_Shh ... no hables ...— susurró._

_Se levantó y me dio la vuelta, colocándose encima mío y me empujándome contra mí, arrastrándose. Con las rodillas descansando a cada lado de mi cintura, empezó a besarme de nuevo mientras sus manos frotan de arriba a abajo contra mi pecho. Estaba tan concentro en eso que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que su lengua se había deslizado dentro de mi boca y su lengua comenzó a luchar conmigo. La sensación de su lengua húmeda y resbalosa contra la mía era increíble. Me defensa cesó permitiéndole ganar, exploró toda mi boca, de los dientes a la parte posterior de mi garganta. Tan pronto como nos separamos para respirar, ataqué el cuello y la clavícula. Sus gemidos suaves me estaban volviendo loco. Tenía mi mano sobre su cintura todo el tiempo, pero ella las guio a su trasero mientras le di un apretón suave pero firme._

—_Ooooohhhhhh ... Percy ...— Ella gimió._

_Tomando eso como buena señal, me aferre a sus nalgas de nuevo, pero esta vez, moví una de mis manos hasta sus muslos y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad._

_"Aaah ... no te detengas ..." Ella gimió desesperada, mientras jalaba un poco de mi pelo revuelto._

_Dejando mis manos sobre sobre sus muslos por un instante más, decido volver a sus nalgas para luego llevarlas de nuevo a su cintura. Mi erección era ya muy difícil de ignorar porque sus caderas se mantenían frotando contra ella una y otra vez. Su ritmo era tan lento y suave sacándome más de un gemido._

—_¡DIOSES ...— Exclamé._

—_Aguarda, que está a punto de mejorar— Ella dijo con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Se levantó su camiseta del campamento sobre los hombros, tirando de ellas lentamente hasta la cima, mostrando sus pechos perfectos, y arrojándola a un lado mientras los presionaba contra mi cara, para ese momento ya tenía problemas incluso para recordar mi nombre._

—_Uh ...— tartamudeaba como un idiota._

—_Puedes tocar, si quieres.— Ella ronroneó._

_Con la incertidumbre en mi rostro, llego hasta su espalda y desabrocho el sujetador que bloquea mi vista. Su bracier cae en mi cara antes de tirarlo a un lado. Ahora podía ver sus pezones con más claridad. Al llevar mis manos a su par noto que estas las ocupan totalmente por lo que suavemente aprieto. Sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que tuve que darle un beso para mantenerla callada. Sus pechos eran tan suaves y lisos, pero al mismo tiempo sus pezones tan duros y ásperos en el tacto. Instintivamente, me muevo a una posición vertical para que sus pechos queden al nivel de mi cara. Empezando a lamer y chupar uno y jugar con el otro en mi mano. Cuando rodé mi pulgar contra su pezón, ella gritó y gimió mi nombre._

—_Percy ... ooooohh ... sigue, sigue ...—_

_Pasando con mi lengua a su otro pezón, ella agarra mi cuello mientras tira de mi pelo con bastante fuerza. Cada quejido y gemido suyo, era música para mis oídos. Con mi otra mano libre, llego hasta sus pantalones cortos y la por su zona más privada. Ya estaba tan mojada que mis dedos estaban empapados con sus fluidos. Me pongo más atrevido y empiezo a frotar mi mano contra su entra, sin dejar de dar placer a sus pezones._

—_Oh dios! Percy ... no ... Ohh ...—_

—_¿Te gusta eso?— Le susurré al oído._

—_Oh, sí, sigue ...—_

_Me separo de sus pechos y vuelvo a atacar a su cuello y la clavícula, dándole besos y a veces mordiendo o mirando mis dientes contra su piel, haciendo que se sintiera aún más agradable._

—_Aahh ... Yo voy ... correr ...!—_

_Luego con un temblor violento, ella se vino en mi mano, se empapa más de incluso antes. Agotado por placer era mostrar todo su rostro, sonrió tontamente y me beso suavemente. Me llevé a mis manos una copia de seguridad cuando se dio cuenta de que mis manos estaban empapadas de sus fluidos._

—_Ops.—Balbuceó —Déjame limpiar esto para usted—_

_Ella tomó mi mano viscosa y la limpia con su lengua, cierro los ojos aunque me excite tanto por el hecho de que ella estaba lamiendo sus propios fluidos._

—_Mira, agradable y limpia— Dijo risueña._

_La creciente sensación en mi estómago era demasiado difícil de soportar más mientras estaba vez era yo quien la colocaba debajo de mí, presionando su espalda contra la cama. A toda prisa, pulso desabrocho sus pantalones cortos y lentamente los deslizo de sus piernas, junto con sus bragas. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda debajo de mí mientras yo todavía tengo mis calzoncillos. No está seguro qué hacer a continuación, así que me quito el único tejido me bloquea de Annabeth y otra vez lo tiró al lado de nuestra pila de ropa._

_Dios, se veía tan hermosa que, por el estigio, nunca me cansaría de ella. Miraba mi miembro ampliado mientras se relamía los labios, como si estuviera realmente anticipando lo que va a suceder a continuación. Incluso con todos los deseos en los ojos, aún podía ver el miedo en ellos. Es como si ella estuviera asustada y sin embargo aún al mismo tiempo quisiera hacerlo._

—_¿Tienes miedo?— Le pregunté._

—_Un poco— Ella admitió —Pero yo lo deseo, Percy. Quiero que me hagas el amor—_

—_Quiero que seas mía— le dije sin reconocerme a mí mismo con ese tono de voz._

_Ella atrajo mi cabeza y me besó con tanta pasión, como si ella me estuviera demostrando todo su amor por mí. Al mismo tiempo, ella agarró mi miembro y me guio a su entrada. Gruño cuando lo frota contra su entrada._

_Lenta y constante, la penetré. La sensación era indescriptible, su mojado, apretado y caliente canal convulsiono como un muro alrededor de mí, apretando cada parte de mi miembro. La sensación era tan buena casi me vine dentro de ella, pero la contuve de nuevo antes de que correrme. Cuando me puse en contacto con su barrera, retrocedí y la mire a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que estaba lista. Inhalo y exhalo antes de empujar dentro de ella una vez más, rompiéndola. Volví a mirarla mientras tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Me contuve por un rato, ella estaba llorando en silencio mientras bajo el rostro para besarla._

—_¿Estás bien?— Le pregunté._

—_Sí… Sólo dame un minuto—_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza después de unos pocos minutos más tarde._

—_Puede pasar ahora…—_

_Sólo para probar si estaba realmente bien, me muevo dentro y fuera muy lentamente mientras ella gemía en silencio, las lágrimas dejan gotear de sus mejillas. Tomando eso como una buena señal, me muevo un poco más rápido._

—_Ooohh ... Percy ...—_

_Cuando froté en cierto lugar, ella gritó._

—_Oohh ... Ah! Eso se... siente ... tan bien ...—_

—_Así que ahí es donde está su punto G—__ pensé._

_Queriendo hacer que se sienta mejor, seguí rozando ese lugar, haciéndola gritar como loca mientras hasta empujar toda mi miembro dentro de ella, llenándola._

_Sus pechos rebotan hacia arriba y abajo al ritmo de mi empuje tanto que agarro uno de ellos y rodo el pezón entre mis dedos y bajo mi cabeza y la beso dulcemente como cuando estábamos en la burbuja besándonos. Entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, llevándome más cerca de ella._

—_Oohhh ... Percy, por favor ... haz que me corra.— Cuando me metí larga duración dentro de ella otra vez, ella gritó, —Oh dios, Percy!—_

_La sensación en mi estómago estaba construyendo, me di cuenta de que iba a venir pronto. Mi ritmo de respiración se volvió irregular y enganchar un centenar de me centro en era mantener empujando dentro de su coño. __EMPUJE ... EMPUJE ... EMPUJE ...__ El sonido de chapoteo y mi bola saco golpear su culo era música para los oídos me. Traté de contenerme, pero con un empuje final, sentí sus paredes convulsionan alrededor de mi polla mientras se acercaba._

—_Ahh ... Estoy acabando ...— Ella gritó._

_Su coño era tan aprieto que finalmente estalle dentro de ella mientras sus paredes se convulsionaba a mi alrededor._

—_¡OH DIOS MÍO!— Gimió tan fuerte mientras se llenaba que temí que todo el campamento nos oyera._

_No había ni un momento más perfecto como el que compartimos en esos momentos. La bienaventuranza post-sexo nos invadió mientras me retiro de ella dejando gotear mi semilla en la cama. Me derrumbo a su lado, jadeando mientras miro sus ojos. Eran más bellos que nunca. La forma en que esboza su dulce sonrisa y su cabello rubio extendido sobre la cama la hacían parecer una diosa. Ella me besó mientras me tire de la manta sobre nosotros. Antes de quedarme dormido por el cansancio, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dije: _

—_Te amo, Annabeth—_

—_Y yo a ti, Percy— Ella dijo y se quedó dormida conmigo._

_Lo primero que vi cuando me desperté eran las olas color zafiro en la fuente de mi cabaña. La sensación de cansancio aún estaba a mi alrededor. Sonrío mientras me acuerdo de lo que pasó hace en un par de horas atrás. __Oh hombre, no puedo creer que acababa de tener mi primera vez con Annabeth.__ Busqué su calor, pero no encontré nada excepto la frialdad de las sabanas_

—_¿Annabeth?— balbuceé confundida._

—_¿Se fue de nuevo a su cabaña?— Justo cuando estaba a punto de buscarla, una luz brillante resplandeció en el centro de la habitación, lo que me obligo a cubrir mis ojos._

—_¿Afrodita?— Le pregunté tan pronto como la luz se apagó._

—_¿Te divertiste, Percy?— Dijo sonriendo._

_Me sonrojo en un profundo tono de rojo a sabiendas de que ella sabía que Annabeth y yo acabábamos de tener relaciones._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—_

—_Bueno, primero que nada, estoy aquí para felicitarte por la derrota de Gea—. Ella dijo. —En segundo lugar, sólo quiero saber si el regalo que te di funciona, lo que parecer así es—_

—_¿De qué estás hablando?— Le pregunté._

—_Tontito, estoy hablando de la pulsera que llevas puesto.— Ella dijo señalando la pulsera blanca._

—_¿Y qué?— Le dije mirándolo._

—_Te permite soñar con la persona que tú desees, Así que no te enojes, pero que realmente no hiciste el amor con Annabeth."_

_Me quede helado. Bueno, ¿una pulsera que te permite soñar con la persona que tú desees?. No estoy seguro de quien está más loco. Yo o Afrodita. _

_Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, dijo: _

_"Si dudas de mí, ¿por qué no le echas una mirada a tus sábanas."_

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había algo pegajoso en mi ropa interior. Espera, acaso no llevaba solo mi ropa interior... Oh, tienes que estar bromeando ..._

—_Estas diciendo que me gustaría tener todo eso?— le pregunté._

—_Así es— respondió sonriente. No estoy seguro de si debo estar loco o realmente feliz por esto. Pero definitivamente estaba enojado porque aún no lo había hecho con Annabeth._

—_Míralo de esta manera, Percy, cada vez que utilices la pulsera, se obtiene más y más experiencia con las relaciones. Así estarás bien preparado cuando tengas tu primera vez con Annabeth—_

—_Además, se puede usar con otras chicas, ¿sabes?— Supongo que eso debería alegrar a cualquier aunque estuviera Super mal, yo solo quería a Annabeth. _

—_De todos modos, tengo que irme. Disfrute del regalo, Percy.— Ella sonrió y desapareció._

_Lo primero que hice después de su desaparición estaba cambiando de los calzoncillos húmedos que llevaba, y luego subir de volver a la cama me acosté, pensando en lo que Afrodita había dicho a mí._

—_Usted puede usarlo con otras chicas, ¿sabes?—_

* * *

Ni siquiera Asclepio, el dios de la medicina, sería capaz de recolocar en su lugar todas las mandíbulas desencajadas del público, el Staff, los invitados, y la madre de Percy a través de la pantalla, pero Atenea no tenía de que preocuparse por eso, porque tenía la tenía bien apretada enseñando los dientes con un aura de fuego como la de un super saiyayin tan candente que ni Apolo pudo tolerarlo haciéndose a un lado.

Poseidón reía carcajadas.

Momo intento calmarla soltando una cascada sobre ella, pero el calor evaporó el agua tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzo a tocar las llamas y ahora tenía un sauna a su alrededor, una gran bola de fuego salió volando hacia la máquina pero Percy quien se había liberado de la silla logró saltar a tiempo cayendo justo frente a Annabeth.

—¡Sabes que no es mi culpa!— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para defenderse.

La expresión de su cara era indescriptible, no sabía si sentirse halagada, perturbada, indignada o las tres cosas a la vez.

—¿Tiraste esa maldita cosa verdad?— le regaño.

Percy hizo una pausa.

—¡Si!— contestó tratándose de oírse seguro.

Momo se rio.

—Oye chica…— decía mientras pasaba de tarjeta.

"_**¡¿ESTARÍAS DISPUESTA A PARTICIPAR EN UN TRIO SI PERCY TE LO PIDIERA?!"**_

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!— sentenció. —¡NO PIENSO COMPARTIRLO CON NADIE!—

Momo se encogió de hombros.

—Haber chicos…— les dijo a Jasón y Frank sacando otra tarjeta.

"_**¡¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES "YA LO HIZO" CON SUS NOVIAS?!"**_

—Nop!— balbuceó Frank como si la pensara.

—Claro que no!— balbuceo Jasón, como si no estuviera muy contento por ello.

Las chicas por su parte jugaban con los dedos nerviosas y muy ruborizadas, como les dieran a entender que les avergonzaba un poquito pero que aún no estaban listas.

Afrodita se levantó hacia el público.

—Descuiden tengo muchas más de donde salieron— aseguró dirigiéndose a los campistas (género masculino). —20 dracmas cada una ¡Oferta del día!—

Como en avalancha los chicos aparecieron frente a la diosa con las manos llenas de monedas, el dinero circulaba sin parar así como las lujuriosas pulseras… Afrodita sonrió en dirección a los invitados, pero los rostros de sus novias le decían desde ya que no, aunque los de ellos parecían no pensar lo mismo.

—¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!— le reclama Thalia a Nico.

—Al baño— contesta rápidamente.

Thalia le mira feo. Unas sombras aparecieron detrás de Frank y Jasón haciéndoles señas, estos en silencio y sin que los pillaran le dieron su dinero.

—Espero que acepten denarios**(1)**— balbuceó Jasón para sus adentros.

—¿Dijiste algo?— le pregunta Piper incómodamente.

Jasón sonrió nerviosamente. Atenea continuaba forcejeando con sus compañeros Olímpicos, Poseidón entre ellos incluido, mientras trataban de impedir que cometiera homicidio.

—Creo que te haría bien esto— le dijo Momo a Percy entregándole un crema de protector solar 500% de Medea. —¡VAMOS A TERMINAR CON ESTA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA!—

"_**¡¿CON CUAL DE LAS MESTIZAS INVITADAS TE GUSTARÍA PASAR UNA "NOCHE SALVAJE?!"**_

—Pues, sería con la hija de Afrodita, JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ—

Una tormenta comenzó a emerger sobre Jasón.

—Creo que eso es todo por esta semana chicos— dice a la cámara nervioso. —¡NOS VEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA!— añadió esquivando algunos rayos.

* * *

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…" _

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

* * *

**Saludos!, el programa de esta semana quedo algo cortito porque me siento malito en estos momentos (una fuerte molestia estomacal me tiene de permiso del trabajo en mi casa), por lo menos decidí no aburrirme demasiado escribiendo un poco, como la semana pasada no hubo subida trate de que lo hubiera esta semana.**

**La escena M en realidad es una traducción de un fic del fandom inglés, de seguro algunos ya la conocen ñ_ñ**

**Una pregunta a todos! ¿QUÉ OPINAN DEL POTHENA? (**Poseidón/Athena**)**

**No hay historias de ese tipo en el fandom español, pero las he visto en el inglés… y parece que a la larga (y gracias a la pregunta de alguien en el show mestizo) creo que tendré que abordarlo, pero no consigo como… es como salirse del canon totalmente.**

**El próximo programa será más largo y tendrás las preguntas que deje pendientes sobre Luke, Bianca, la cita de Travis-Sunny, y las chicas poniendo celosos a sus novios… la máquina de los sueños Hipnos-9000 va a tener mucho trabajo.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana… no olviden mandar sus preguntas y comerciales! (Cuidado con lo que envían… e.e o ya sabrán lo que leerán e/e)**

**(1) Denario: Moneda romana antigua hecha de oro.**

**P.D. si me siento un poquito mejor mañana, adelantaré el cetro dorado :) (ya que no estoy haciendo nada ahora)**


	8. Programa Nº7

**Aclaración: **Rating = Reviews

**Gracias! :)**

* * *

_En el imponente auditorio del Olimpo muchas celebres personalidades de la ciudad eterna, entre dioses mayores, menores y personalidades mitológicas inmortalizadas, estaban reunidos y sentados en las mesas y sillas frente a la majestuosa plataforma de mármol con rebordes dorados, para la diez milésima entrega de los premios "__**ZEUSS" **__al entretenimiento._

_Todos los olímpicos estaban presentes y vestidos de gala._

—_¡Qué emoción!— exclamaba Afrodita luciendo un flamante y despampanante vestido carmesí con brillantinas y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. —¿Me pregunto quién ganara?—_

_Hermes, con chaqueta beige encima de una camisa blanca, tenía las apuestas llenas, con varios candidatos en las nóminas cualquiera tenía chance de ganar y llevarse una fortuna en dracmas de bronce._

—_¿Dónde está Hera?— pregunta Apolo con su camisa de seda amarilla y pantalones acampanados blancos al ver vacío el grandioso trono de plata en el palco encima de ellos._

_Su compadre se acercó a explicar que parece que tuvo otra pelea conyugal con Zeus, con su traje de raya diplomática, y decidió no venir para fastidiarlo, y al ver al rey de los dioses sentado en el trono de al lado frunciendo el ceño era una confirmación de su hipótesis._

—_Qué mal, es la primera vez que vera los premios solo—_

_Pero Atenea sentada a su lado dijo que se lo merecía por ser tan mujeriego._

—_De no haber sido mi hermano TAN mujeriego, tú no estarías sentada aquí ahora mismo, sobrinita— explicaba Poseidón. — Por cierto, buen vestidito el que llevas—_

_La diosa frunció el ceño, pese a que eso era cierto… no lo del vestido gris claro y el cabello negro recogido en hilos de plata._

—_Por qué tengo que venir a esta tontería— se quejó Hades, quien llevaba un terno negro azabache y una corbata con estampado de cráneos, a su esposa Perséfone quien traía un vestido de vegetación floreciente igual que su madre Deméter._

—_Vamos cielo, es divertido— pero el comentario pareció irritar más al dios del inframundo._

—_Y necesitas salir a tomar aire más seguido— añadió Deméter._

—_Yo tampoco entiendo porque debo estar aquí— se quejó el Sr. D llevando un esmoquin de leopardo._

—_Sabes que es una formalidad que debes cumplir— le recordó Hestia, quien llevaba una blusa blanca con dobletes en el cuello y una falda rojiza. _

—_Oye Hefesto, ya arreglaron ese problemita legal con Eolo— pregunto Artemisa, quien sorprendía a todos con su vestido de plata refulgente, a Hefesto._

—_Sí…— contesto sin mucho ánimo el dios con su Esmoquin café parcialmente sucio, como si hubiera trabajo un poco luego de ponérselo. —Más o menos— _

_El espectáculo había sido grandioso hasta el momento, las musas dieron un concierto especial, las cazadoras demostraron su talento con el arco (menos Thalia quien sufrió un severo caso de pánico escénico), y el espectáculo de luces y animaciones 3d de Hefesto antiguas escenas de la mitología griega deslumbro a varios._

_Pero finalmente era la hora de la entrega de premios._

—_Finalmente, el momento que han estado esperando— dijo Orfeo, hijo divinizado de la musa Calíope vistiendo un esmoquin de gala. —¡ES LA HORA DE LA ENTREGA DEL PREMIO ZEUSS AL MEJOR PROGRAMA DE ENTRETENIMIENTO!—_

_Todos pusieron atención a la pantalla._

—_Nuestro primer nominado: …— dijo pasando tarjeta. — … Survivor Artemis!— _

_En la pantalla se muestra el programa con su título en letras plateadas, el programa de exclusividad de la diosa de la caza trababa de ver Artemisa seleccionando a doce de sus cazadoras para que compitan en una isla repleta de monstruos donde estarán totalmente solas, con un equipo de supervivencia básico y una cantidad limitada de flechas, donde debían sobrevivir durante 145 días enfrentándose a los monstruos más feroces y sanguinarios del mundo con un premio de 10000 dracmas… y la oportunidad de tener una cita (solo eso) de un día con el hombre que quieran._

…_por eso es que era tan popular._

—_¿Realmente consientes eso amiga?— le pregunta Atenea._

—_Bueno, necesito pagar su manutención… las armas y ropa plateada no son baratas— explico. —Descuida… ninguna de ellas llega a morir, o a intimar por completo con sus citas—_

_Atenea entendió entonces que solo les importaba el premio en dinero._

—_Nuestro segundo nominado: …— dijo cambiando de tarjeta. — … Asclepius M.D.— _**(M.D. = Medical Diagnosis XD)**

_En la pantalla aparece el título en dorado, La historia de cómo el doctor más famoso del Olimpo resuelve los casos médicos más importantes, desde el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por su belleza de Afrodita, la carbonización pulmonar de Hefesto por su trabajo en las fraguas, incluyendo la terapia de manejo de ira frecuente de Hera por la infidelidad de Zeus y Atenea por sus constantes rabietas al ver a su hija salir con el vástago de Poseidón (estos dos últimos contribuyeron a muchos e hilarantes episodios)._

—_Ese es mi hijo—declaro apolo orgulloso._

—_Oye hermano, Asclepius se está haciendo millonario con tu esposa e hija— dijo entre risas._

_Pero solo obtuvo un gruñido rabioso de su boca._

—_Nuestro tercer nominado: … —dijo Orfeo pasando tarjeta. — … NEXT!—_

_En la pantalla aparece el título en letras rosadas, el programa de exclusividad de Afrodita, trataba de citas a ciegas donde muestra un autobús lleno de aspirantes(as) entre dioses menores, ninfas, náyades y etcétera. Y la chica(co) esperando por sus citas rápidas llevándolas a diferentes atracciones, paseos en Nueva York o a las situaciones más extravagantes que le pudiera ocurrir a uno, la idea que por cada minuto transcurrido el aspirante ganaba un dracma de oro, al final y si la bella cita funcionaba el chico(ca) le preguntaba si quería tener otra cita real… o llevarse los dracmas._

_Atenea y Artemisa fruncieron el ceño… pese a que el show era un fuerte candidato a la estatuilla._

—_Recuerdo que Apolo una vez invito a una de las ninfas candidatas a manejar su maserati— dijo Afrodita._

—_Y que paso?— preguntó Hestia._

—_Solo digamos que el medio-oeste del país sufrió una severa sequía—_

_Las diosas volvieron a fruncir el ceño. Orfeo pasó la tarjeta._

—_¡Y finalmente… el cuarto y último nominado— declaró. —…Es Pregúntale al Mestizo!— El público aplaudió enérgicamente, salvos los dioses… _

_La pantalla muestras el título en letras rojas y amarillas… muestra las escenas más graciosas del reciente programa de la cadena Hefesto que desde hace apenas un mes se volvió una sensación, las riñas entre los dioses, las burlas de Poseidón y la furia de Atenea, las preguntas inmoralmente graciosas, el público reía con ganas al ver la pantalla._

_Momo quien descansaba en un sofá sencillo reclinable y flotante desde su posición al frente._

—_Oigan, solo le doy al público lo que quiere— se excusó al ver las miradas furibundas de algunos dioses… *cof*cof* Atenea-Hera *cof*cof*_

_Orfeo finalmente recibí el tan esperado sobre de resultados._

—_Y el ganador es…—_

_Los respectivos dueños de los programas miran al frente con expectación, mientras Orfeo abre el sobre y lee la carta._

—_**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!— **__grita._

_El público estalla en aplausos, excepto por algunos *cof*cof* Afrodita-Artemisa *cof*cof*, mientras Momo flota entusiasmado a la plataforma y acepta una estatuilla de Zeus en su trono de oro divino._

—_**Con uno ¡100 PUNTOS DE "RATING"!**__...— narra Orfeo. —__**…el programa de TV HEFESTO que conduce el dios de la risa Momo, se lleva la estatuilla—**_

_Orfeo le pasa el micro al dios._

—_Pero por supuesto que sabía esto iba a ocurrir…— presume Momo. —…A quien no le gusta ver a sus hijos haciendo el ridículo—_

_Los dioses miran feo al payaso. _

_En el campamento mestizo los semidioses también miran feo al payaso a través de la pantalla en la casa grande_

—_Y aprovecho el momento para anunciarles una renovación al programa— aclaró. —Ahora verán nuevas secciones, curiosidades y como siempre… sus videos en cámara oculta preferidos—_

_Los dioses se pregunta intrigados que cambios podría haber._

_En el campamento los chicos gritan un "¡QUÉ!" a la pantalla._

—_Todo esto y más en el siguiente show de su programa favorito… ¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!—_

_La cámara se aleja enfocando todo el auditorio._

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

"_Y bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito…"_

**¡****PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO****!**

"_Con ustedes su presentador favorito… El Dios de la Risa, ¡MOMO!"_

* * *

El set se ilumina mostrando el mismo escenario de un programa de charlas de sábado por la noche, con las sillas y la mesa del presentador aparece Momo, en medio de una explosión de humo escénico.

—¡HOLA DE NUEVO INMORTALES!— Saluda el payaso quien ahora lleva un gorrito rojo con una pluma blanca de punta negra clavada al frente y una pañueleta roja moteada de blanco en el cuello. —ESTE PROGRAMA ES MUY ESPECIAL…—

El dios chasquea los dedos y baja una pantalla de neón.

—…HOY CELEBRAMOS LOS 100 PUNTOS DE RATING!—

El letrero al iluminarse muestra: **¡RATING 100!**

La mayoría del público aplaude… los dioses no tanto… y los mestizos apenas.

—Y tenemos dos novedades más esta noche— señala mientras desvanece la pantalla de un chasquido haciendo aparece otra. —Finalmente hemos llegado a un acuerdo comercial con Eolo para nuestras transmisiones especiales—

La pantalla vuelve a mostrar barrio residencial americano brillante… El elíseo.

—Hola chicos— saluda el espíritu radiante de Luke. —Cómo les va?— pregunta Charles Beckendorf sentado a su lado en el mismo banco de antes.

Annabeth y Thalia se emocionan… igual que el resto de las chicas, incluidas Piper y Hazel.

—Hola amigo— dice Percy intentando desviar su atención. —Cómo te trata el paraíso—

Jasón y Frank fruncen el ceño cómicamente ante la boba pregunta.

—Todo bien por aquí Percy— responde. —¿Cómo van tú y Annabeth?—

El ex hijo de Hermes ve como ambos se toman de la mano, deduciendo que de maravilla como siempre.

—Gracias a nuestro equipo de torpes abogados…— señala a tres romanos vestido de toga y cargando un montón de pergaminos, y con tres graciosos sombreros de copas sobre sus cabezas. —... proporcionados por la gentileza de los pretores del campamento Júpiter—

Ridiculizados los tres romanos observan al pretor con mala cara, el pretor se disculpa con una mano y los despacha de vuelta al campamento.

—¿Derecho romano eh?— comenta Atenea, tratando de ser graciosa.

Un par de grillos hacen gri-gri-gri en medio del silencio.

Atenea frunce el ceño. Poseidón se ríe entre dientes.

—Bien…— murmuro Momo señalando a la diosa. —…Es hora de estrenar el primer nuevo segmento del programa!—

Una voz gruesa y dramática declama mientras que en otra pantalla aparece un título en negrita cursiva.

"_**LA CÁMARA OCULTA DE MOMO"**_

—¡¿QUÉ?!— exclaman todos los mestizos.

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_La imagen muestra el área común del campamento a oscuras, pasada la medianoche ya que las arpías sobrevolaban el cielo nocturno limpiando, la cámara se mueve con el sigilo de una sombra sin llamar la atención de los monstruos y se acerca a la cabaña tres._

_Se escucha el sonido de sabanas revolviéndose._

_La cámara en un movimiento audaz se acerca a la ventana y entra, primero hace una toma panorámica alrededor de la cabaña y luego a la única cama ocupada, se ve una mata de cabello negro sobresalir por las sabanas agitándose y dándose la vuelta repetidas veces, como si buscara la posición correcta._

_Como si hubiera alguien más dentro, se escuchan unos gemidos cansados._

_La cámara hace un acercamiento mientras el bulto negro continua moviéndose, las sabanas continúan revolviéndose… entonces la imagen pasa a rayos X, pero el borde de la sabana baja un poco revelando el rostro del hijo de Poseidón sonriente y feliz. P_

—_Te quiero— murmura adentro de su sabana. Como si estuviera abrazando algo (o a alguien), finalmente la cámara extiende un brazo robótico para revelar al "acompañante" en la cama del hijo de Poseidón._

…

"_Afortunadamente" no era alguien… sino algo: Una almohada de panda para ser exactos._

—_Te quiero— le dice de nuevo dormido a la almohada de pandita antes de voltearse nuevamente dándole la espalda a la cámara._

* * *

—**¡AWWWWWWWWW!**— murmura Afrodita.

Mientras el mestizo se encoge en su asiento cubriéndose un lado del rostro sonrojado de vergüenza con una mano mientras recibe palmaditas en la espalda de su novia quien le recuerda que eso a ella le parece muy adorable también, pero el resto del público queriendo estallar de risa no ayudaba a calmarlo, incluyendo los dioses.

—Ahora entiendo porque compraste en secreto eso en la tienda cuando nos llegó—dice Katie Gardiner, una de las encargadas de la misma.

Thalia y Nico se tapaban la boca y agarraban los estómagos para no estallar de risa, pero Piper al igual que Annabeth pensaba que eso se veía muy tierno dándole algunas ideas a Jasón que no podría llevar a cabo dada su posición en el campamento Júpiter, Atenea se reía cubriéndose la cara con un libro mientras Poseidón le miraba feo.

Rachel quien ahora ocupaba un asiento junto a los invitados también le parecía adorable y muy mono.

—JEJEJEJEJ Vamos con la primera pregunta!— se ríe Momo mientras recibe una mirada tormentosa del hijo de Poseidón. —¡PARA NICO DI ANGELO!—

"_**¡¿CUALES HAN SIDO LAS SITUACIONES INCÓMODAS POR LAS QUE PASASTE MIENTRAS APRENDÍAS A USAR EL VIAJE SOMBRA?!"**_

El rey de los fantasmas quien no dejo de reírse hace un minuto ahora estaba rígido como una roca… Percy, Annabeth y Hazel lo miraron preguntándose lo mismo.

—bueno…— balbuceó intenta justificarse. —…es normal que cometas errores cuando aprendes algo nuevo, no?—

Hades vio a Momo reír malévolamente y se cubrió el rostro pensando en la vergüenza que iba a pasar su hijo.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Nico se encuentra solo en el patio de entrenamiento del Palacio de Hades, su padre ya le había explicado los conceptos básicos del viaje sombra pero no se había quedado junto con él para verlo llevar a cabo… tendría que practicarlo solo._

—_Aquí voy!— se exclamo así mismo para darse valor mientras juntaba las manos para concentrar su energía._

_Un conjunto de sombras aparecieron bajo sus pies arremolinándose, solo esperaban que el mestizo pensara en un destino._

—_Playas de Florida— Fue tragado por las sombras luego un segundo… _

_Pero apareció en la tundra siberiana en Rusia, el lugar más frio y oscuro del mundo_

—_¡MIERDA!— protestó mientras tiritaba de frio cansado y resignado a esperar un par de minutos como le dijo su padre antes de volver a intentar el viaje sombra._

…

_Otro día después, Nico de nuevo estaba solo en el patio de entrenamiento, junto las manos concentrando energía y las sombras volvieron a arremolinarse a sus pies._

—_Pantanos de Luisiana— pensó y luego tragado por las sombras._

_Pero apareció en el desierto de Atacama en Chile, el lugar más seco y caliente del mundo_

—_¡JODER!— protestó de nuevo mientras se cubría la cabeza del ardiente sol con su chaleco de aviador oscuro._

…

_Otro día después Nico estaba en el patio de entrenamiento, pero esta vez no estaba solo…_

—_Quien es una buena niña, quien?— le decía una perra del infierno, que ahora era la mascota de Percy a quien le pidió prestado por un día._

_Siguiendo el consejo de su padre decidió probar el viaje sombra con una criatura del Hades, junto sus manos sobre la perra y concentro su energía y sombras alrededor._

—_Parques de Yellowstone— pensó con todas sus fuerzas, La perra se agazapó mientras las sombras se los tragaban a ambos._

_Pero en su lugar apareció en medio del Grand Central Park._

—_¡DEMONIOS!— se quejó, aunque bueno al menos estaba en un mal sitio._

—_¡Miren a ese niño!— Uno de los jóvenes neoyorkinos lo señalo. Nico alzo una ceja, porque tendrían que verlo a él, entonces sintió una leve brisa de viento…_

_Y se dio cuenta de estaba desnudo._

—_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!— los mortales comenzaron a reírse._

—_¡Srta O'Leary!— llamó a la perra, pero el monstruo se alejó cansado con su chaleco rasgado puesto encima y sus vaqueros oscuros debido a que durante el salto las ropas de Nico pasaron hacia la perra._

—_¡ME C********!— gritaba Nico mientras salía corriendo a buscar algo que ponerse tapándose por delante y por detrás._

* * *

En el set todos se destornillaban de risa mientras Nico era el que se encogía en su silla de pena.

—¡Qué fue lo que les dije al comienzo!— Protestó.

Pero Annabeth también le consoló igual que Pipes, pero sobretodo Hazel a quien le parecía muy guay que fuera capaz de hacer eso (el viaje sombra, no quedar desnudo en medio de Central Park) el chico de estar avergonzado paso a ruborizarse al estar de dos guapas mestizas (y su otra hermana) que lo consolaban, bajo la mirada celosa de sus novios.

—Te dije que debía supervisar al muchacho en su entrenamiento— se quejó Deméter. —¡Pero tú nunca escuchas!—

Hades refunfuño, a Perséfone le daba igual.

—¿Vamos con la siguiente pregunta?— sugirió momo al trio de jóvenes que rodeaban al hijo de Hades. —¡PARA NUESTRA PELIRROJA FAVORITA!—

Rachel se ruborizó.

"_**¡¿QUÉ TAN ATRACTIVO Y/O SENSUAL CREES QUE ES APOLO?!"**_

Rachel se ruborizó aún más, Apolo sonreía como un adolescente como siempre.

—Descuida mi querida oráculo— le comenta. —Puedes responder con sinceridad—

Percy y Annabeth no estaban seguros de que eso fuera prudente… Artemisa estaba atenta a lo que dijera, igual que los chicos de apolo.

—En realidad si es atractivo…— empezó a decir.

El dios sonreía de oreja a oreja halagado, aunque en su cabeza pensaba que eso ya era obvio siendo el dios más genial de todos como creía ser, pero Zeus le sugirió a su hijo que siguiera escuchando…

—…pero al nivel de un niño de 8 años— respondió con sinceridad e inocencia.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ— Se reía Artemisa con muchas ganas.

—Se ríe la que aparenta ser una niña de 12— sale su compadre Hermes en defensa.

—Es virgen, así que se justifica— la defiende Atenea.

Pero Apolo por su lado se refugia en una esquina del estudio en posición fetal y con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—Creo que se me fue la lengua— murmura Rachel.

—Descuida, estará bien—le asegura Annabeth.

—Como lo sabes?—pregunta Jasón.

Pero Percy señala de nuevo a los tronos para ver al dios del sol de nuevo sonriente en su trono, luego de que su momento durara apenas unos 10 segundos.

—Es el dios del sol después de todo— señala Thalia.

Momo saca otra tarjeta.

—Entonces no creo que puedas responder esta pregunta— señala a Rachel.

"_**SI PUDIERAS (CON UN PERMISO ESPECIAL DEL DIOS SOL) ¿TENDRÍAS UN MOMENTO CLASIFICACIÓN "M"?!"**_

Ahora la oráculo tenía la cara más roja que su pelo… Afrodita la vio con suspicacia.

—Yo… no…— murmuraba rápidamente. —…no creo que este emocionalmente preparada—

Suspiró pensando que así se quitaría de encima la mirada del público… pero no así la de Momo.

—Pero no te impide soñarlo ¿verdad?— dio en el clave.

Rachel sentía que le ardía la cara… mientras Percy, Annabeth, Jasón, Piper, Hazel y Frank se miraban nerviosamente.

—Oigan, esperen nooo…— suplicaba la oráculo mientras Briares la arrastraba a la máquina de los sueños Hipnos 9000.

Rachel aseguraba que no importaba como la presioné ella no podría en eso justo ahora… pero Momo le aseguró a ella y al público que la máquina no solo podía revivir imaginaciones ajenas, sino que además podía escudriñar en los recuerdos presentes y pasados, o sea que nada se le podía ocultar.

Un gran invento de TeleHefesto.

—Ajústala bien para que no se mueva— le ordeno Momo al centímano mientras sus amigos la veían con lástima, los dioses con intriga, y los campistas con expectación (incluso sacando palomitas de maíz para disfrutar del espectáculo).

—¿Puedo hacer algo para evitarlo?— pregunto con Inocencia Rachel al Payaso.

—No—

Rachel observó suplicante a Percy y Annabeth, sobre todo a Annabeth.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

—*****¡ADVERTENCIA! …****MOMENTO M****... ¡ADVERTENCIA!***—**

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_La pelirroja se sentó en la arena mojada, con los pies en el agua, respirando con dificultad.__Realmente estar con Percy era una aventura, llena de riesgos.__Ella lo miró y sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho.__ Podía sentir e__l mar con facilidad en él, erizando el pelo mojado, el agua que goteabs por su cuerpo, y sus pantalones cortos que muestran el volumen duro debajo de la tela._

—_¿Me detengo?—__Preguntó él con lujuria, arrodillándose sobre ella, sin perder el contacto visual._

—_Luego de quitarme la ropa…— Ella se impresionó con su propia audacia al decirlo después de que él le quitara la toalla de encima._

_Percy se inclinó sobre Rachel, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.__Deslizó una mano en su hombro izquierdo, bajando el tirante del traje de baño lentamente.__Entonces le siguieron varios pequeños besos en su piel blanca, pasando de un hombro al otro._

_Se mordió el labio, al verlo agacharse para acariciar sus pechos, que ahora estaban expuestos.__El semidiós pasó la punta de la lengua de los pezones, que se pusieron rígidos de inmediato.__Percy se dio cuenta de que Rachel había apoyado la cabeza en la arena y lo miraba con una expresión de éxtasis._

_Él sonrió y continuó con sus caricias, eliminando por completo el traje de baño de ella.__Abajo y a la mitad de los muslos, primero comenzaron estimularla con los dedos.__La pelirroja se arqueó y hundió los dedos en la arena, entregándose por completo a esta nueva sensación.__Percy continuó con su boca, haciendo varios movimientos con la lengua, abarcando todo lo que pudo, tratando de darle el máximo placer a Rachel._

—_Percy ...— Ella lo llama entre gemidos._

_Él levantó la cara y miró._

—_Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ...—_

_El héroe cambio su posición y se quitó rápidamente sus pantalones cortos, dejando al descubierto lo que ella tanto deseaba.__Rachel se sorprendió al principio, pero dejó la vergüenza a un lado, para sentarse en la arena y mantener su erección y el contacto visual con Percy, ella empezó a jugar con él arriba, abajo y en toda la longitud arrancándole gemidos a cada rato.__Minutos más tarde, sintió que se iba a venir pero todavía no era el momento adecuado para esto.__Rachel se tumbó en la arena, tirando de Percy para que quede arriba de ella._

_Se pasó una mano sobre su rostro, observando cada detalle con cuidado.__Con la otra mano, acarició entre sus muslos y se encontró que ya estaba totalmente mojado y listo para recibirlo.__A continuación, el semidiós besó y lentamente se deslizó a través de la apretada entrada de la Pelirroja._

_Ella se arqueó un poco de miedo a la presión que sentía en el bajo vientre, pero mirando a esos ojos verdes que la miraban, todo el miedo desapareció.__Se besaron intensamente mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella._

_Percy miró, observando sus reacciones, pero lo que vio fue una enorme sonrisa.__Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio picotazos en el cuello de Rachel, mientras la abrazaba y continuó penetrándola._

_Como los movimientos se hicieron más constantes, se topan con una pared y descubrió que encajaba perfectamente.__Rachel quedo bien envuelta alrededor de su cintura, sus golpes se hicieron más y más rápido._

_Los gemidos de ambos mezclados, sus jadeos, sus cuerpos entrelazados y el sudor, el placer cada vez más creciente.__Rasco su espalda con facilidad, lo que demuestra lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando._

_La pelvis chocó con fuerza y __Percy sinti__ó__ que no pod__í__a aguantar m__á__s.__La besó, succionando su labio inferior._

—_Eres increíble, Rach ...__ —__Él gimió en su oído._

—_No pares!__No pares!— Ella dijo, jadeando._

_Unos minutos más tarde, se contrajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras estallaba dentro de ella.__La pelirroja sentía las piernas temblorosas, también había alcanzado el orgasmo.__Ellos estaban en la misma posición unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación del momento._

_Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonreían.__Ellos sabían que su vida nunca será la misma después de ese momento._

* * *

—*****FIN DEL ****MOMENTO "M"*******—**

* * *

Rachel casi quería llorar de vergüenza, y quizás hasta de miedo cuando vio de reojo la cara roja de Annabeth… Percy carcajeaba nervioso, Thalia y Nico la miraban incomodos, pero Jasón-Piper y Frank-Hazel lucían sorprendidos, Apolo se reía desvergonzadamente… no era un crimen contra el espíritu tener esos pensamientos, solo llevarlos a cabo.

—Tranquila Annabeth— intenta calmarla Charles Beckendorf desde el monitor de los Elíseos. —ella también se hizo ilusiones— añadió recordando como él se llevó a Percy aquella vez en el Prius.

Rachel suplica con ambas manos juntas en dirección de la furiosa hija de Atenea.

—Se ve que las elijes bien hermanito— le dijo Artemisa a Apolo.

—No es genial!— responde en su defensa sin entender bien el sarcasmo.

—Apolo, por favor— le regaño Zeus.

—Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan— sentenció Afrodita al ver la escena.

Momo saco otra tarjeta.

—Señor Apolo…— balbuceó con evidente sarcasmo pese a la risa del dios sol. —…aquí va una para Ud.—

"_**¡¿NO TE HAS SENTIDO MAL ALGUNA VEZ POR EL EVIDENTE RECHAZO HACIA TI DE ARTEMISA?!"**_

Apolo alzo una ceja.

—¿Rechazo?— balbuceó. —¡Pero si mi hermanita me ama!— declaró.

Artemisa frunció el ceño, dando a entender lo contrario pero el dios hablaba como si aquella fuera verdad, Momo sonrió de lado.

—Oye compadre, deje olvidado mi PDA en la oficina podrías traérmelo—

Apolo asintió mientras desaparecía… entonces el dios saco su PDA del bolsillo y le susurro a George y Martha.

—Vayan a la oficina y escóndanse bien—

—¡Escondidas, que bien!— dijo Martha.

—Tal vez encontremos ratas en el camino— señalo George.

Ambos desaparecieron, Percy y los chicos se miraban intrigados igual que los chicos de Apolo.

—Buena jugada— dijo Momo mientras Artemisa y Zeus se miraban en complicidad. —¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Resulta que en el pasado cuando Artemisa se dio cuenta de que aunque le quería, no toleraba mucho a su hermano Apolo sobre por el simple hecho de que es 10 minutos mayor que ella, por desgracia al principio de los tiempos el dios no agarro bien la idea._

_A veces se deprimía tanto que el sol se oscurecía, y era por eso que ocurrían los eclipses… para remediar eso Zeus decidió recurrir a una terapia de hipnosis._

—_¿Que hacemos aquí?— sentado en medio de la sala de columnas griegas blancas del templo de Asclepio. —Acaso vienes a decirme que no me quieres de nuevo—_

—_Nada, solo descansábamos.— dijo Artemisa cuando Zeus apareció detrás de su hijo y lo sujeto con fuerza._

—_Oigan, que es esto?— protestó mientras veía a un viejo calvo de larga barba gris acercarse con un péndulo colgado en su mano._

_Asclepio, el reciente dios de la medicina, se acercó al dios sol y puso el péndulo frente a su rostro._

—_Ahora te pesan los ojos padre— empezó a decir dejando somnoliento a su padre, el dios sol._

_La mirada perdida de Apolo indicaba que habían logrado el trance, Zeus asintió pero Artemisa se sentía un poquito mal… en el fondo lo quería pero no soportaba que la pusiera en vergüenza con sus amigas en el Olimpo y sobre todo con sus cazadoras._

—_Hágalo— aceptó finalmente entendiendo que al ser el dios sol no podía andar deprimido por ahí._

_Asclepio prosiguió._

—_Ahora padre, cada vez que oigas a tu hermana regañarte tu no lo oirás— sentenció. —solo pensaras en los buenos hermanos que sois—_

—_Solo pensaré en los buenos hermanos que somos— respondió hipnotizado._

—_Y por ende, estarás feliz— dijo Asclepio_

—_Y por ende yo estaré feliz— dijo Apolo._

_Asclepio chasqueó los dedos y Apolo despertó del trance viendo confundido como todos le veían._

—_¿Qué pasa? tengo algo en la nariz— se preguntó, Artemisa entonces hizo la prueba y se mostró molesta con su hermano._

_Pero Apolo solo rio tontamente, como si no hubiera oído nada._

* * *

Artemisa se puso incomoda con las miradas de todos los campistas sobre ella.

—Qué… No me juzguen!— les crítico.

Percy miraba nervioso a la diosa, Zeus… y sobre todo a Atenea quien lucía pensativa, temiendo que algún día ella se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo, solo que en su caso lo hipnotizaría para que él se olvide de que ama a su hija, Annabeth no creía que fuera capaz de ella pero la mirada suspicaz de la diosa también la ponía nerviosa.

Luke y Charles en la pantalla sonreía nerviosamente.

—Los dioses pueden ser aterradores a veces— susurró Piper al oído de su novio.

—No lo dudo— recalcó Jasón, aunque por suerte él y sus amigos romanos sabían que los dioses romanos eran menos liberales.

Zeus apremio para que el payaso siguiera.

—De acuerdo, la siguiente pregunta es para…— dijo pasando tarjeta. —…¡LUKE CASTELLAN!—

"_**¡¿CUAL ES TU TIPO DE CHICA IDEAL?!"**_

Luke se mostró nervioso, pero Charles Beckendorf le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo.

—Está bien que piense en eso siendo un espíritu—

Momo lucía incrédulo.

—Vamos viejo, ya estás muerto…— recalcó. —no creo que te pueda pasar algo peor—

Hades y Nico no estaban muy seguros de ello.

—Bueno… me hubiera gustado alguien valiente, de actitud relajada, que se gane el respeto de todos, que sea divertida—

Momo puse una cara agria.

—Viejo… acabas de describir a Percy Jackson—

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!— exclamaron Percy, Annabeth y Thalia.

Luke entendiendo a donde iban los tiros rápidamente rectifico.

—¡C-CLARO QUE NO! Estaba describiendo a Thalia…— balbuceó. —…oh cielos— repuso al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pensando que la metería en problemas, las cazadoras cubrió la cabeza con la capucha para que su señora no viera lo roja que estaba.

Ni tampoco la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esbozo.

—Hasta los muertos pueden soñar no?— dijo pasando tarjeta. —La siguiente pregunta es para ¡LA DIOSA DEMÉTER!—

La diosa de la agricultura bufó como si al fin se acordaran de que existía, soltando algunos improperios acerca de la ignorancia de la gente por la tierra, las cosechas, los cereales y la buena alimentación que la humanidad tenía antes de pasar a la carne, su hija se tapaba el rostro de vergüenza mientras su madre parloteaba de camino a la silla de invitados.

"_**¡¿CÓMO ES CONVIVIR CON HADES?!"**_

La diosa silbó.

—Es como vivir en el infierno— declaró.

Momo puso una cara sarcástica.

—Si ya vives en el infierno—

La diosa frunció el ceño.

—Que no me oíste—

Momo siguió riendo.

—¿Oír qué?—

La diosa se enojó.

—Que vivo en el infierno—

Momo siguió riendo.

—Que vives en el infierno o que eres un infierno—

Deméter se molestó más.

—¿Qué insinúas payaso?—

Momo puso cara inocente.

—Nada—

—Mientes—

—No—

—Sí—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—Nooo—

*_15 minutos después*_

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

Los demás en el estudio tenían una expresión cansada como de caricatura japonesa.

—No—

—Si—

—¿Tienes planes esta noche?—

Deméter la pensó.

—Cualquier cosa con salir de ahí— señala abajo.

Hades respiro aliviado pero Perséfone puso una cara agria solo de imaginarlo.

—¿Qué hay de Volupta?— le pregunta.

—Está filmando una peli Triple XXX en Ucrania ahora mismo—

Ahora los de las caras agrias eran Percy y sus amigos.

—Bueno vamos con la próxima pregunta…— dijo pasando una tarjeta con su número a Deméter, y luego a la próxima tarjeta de pregunta. —¡LAS DIOSAS FEMENINAS!—

Hera, Deméter, Atenea, Artemisa, Afrodita y Hestia levantaron una ceja.

"_**¡¿SUS HIJOS NACEN DE MODO NORMAL, O SON COMO LOS HIJOS DE ATENEA QUE NACEN DE OTRA MANERA?!"**_

Las diosas parecían ofendidas con la pregunta mientras sus hijos no estaban seguros de querer saber aquello…

—Eso también me interesaría saber— dijo Jasón sin mucho tacto.

Tanto Annabeth como Piper se pusieron incomodas, pero Jasón aun así se acercó al oído de Percy para preguntar y este le devolvió la respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¡Así es como nacen los hijos de Minerva!— exclama.

Annabeth se sonrojo, Atenea fulmino a Percy con la mirada.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Piper?— pregunto Frank, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago de parte de Hazel.

—bueno yo…—

Zeus se molestó al ver como se metían con sus diosas, pero ellas en acuerdo común señalaron que no les importaba responder… pero momo tenía otros planes.

—Tengo este video educativo del Dr. Asclepio por si les interesa—

Las diosas lucieron como si les hubieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Momo rio.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

—_Hola a todos— dice el Dr. Asclepio vistiendo como un doctor normal. —Este video es para fines educativos y no debe ser usado para entrenamientos superfluos…—_

_Luego de una pausa._

—_Después de aclarar este punto pasemos a lo que nos interesa—_

_¡¿COMO FUNCIONA LA REPRODUCCIÓN DIVINA?! Aparece en letras grandes._

—_Todos sabemos que los dioses al bajar a la tierra enamorados de mortales no pueden evitar dejar su semilla plantada en la tierra para luego marcharse felices de vuelta—_

_Aparece una ilustración donde se muestra una figura caricaturesca de un dios; ejemplo: Poseidón __**(porque Zeus se ofendería mucho si lo usamos a él)**__ bajan a una globo azul que representa la tierra, coqueteando con una mujer mortal castaña familiar de caricatura, para luego llevarla a una cabaña de caricatura en la playa y ver como el edificio de caricatura se agita violentamente por unos minutos antes de ver al dios en caricatura abandonar la cabaña y irse volando de regreso al Olimpo de caricatura mientras que la mujer aparece en segundo plano en un hospital dando a luz a un niño de ojos verdes._

—_Pero… y que pasa con las diosas— dice con intriga el médico. —más o menos lo mismo, pero a diferencia los dioses ellas tienen que volver con una carga extra—_

_Aparece de nuevo la misma ilustración de caricatura solo que esta vez es una diosa aleatoria de caricatura repitiendo la misma escena del motel._

—_Sacando a Hera, Artemisa y Hestia de la lista… el resto cada una de las diosas tienen su peculiar forma de traer héroes al mundo— señala. —Comencemos por Afrodita por ejemplo—_

_Mientras el doctor explica, aparece la caricatura sonriente de la diosa viendo del Olimpo a un hombre en la tierra por lo cual desciende del cielo de caricatura a interactuar con el hombre de caricatura (que se parece a cierto actor indígena americano), luego de un par de bebidas de caricatura, la diosa lo lleva al motel de caricatura, y el edificio se agita MUY violentamente para después ver a la diosa del amor en caricatura volver al Olimpo de Caricatura._

—_Al ser la diosa del amor… Afrodita tiene una velocidad de reproducción impresionante— explica mostrando un atlas anatómico de clase de biología. —Al ser la diosa de la sexualidad además es la única de las tres que tienen que pasar por el evento de gestación regular, pero a diferencia de las mortales su proceso es muchísimo más acelerado—_

_Aparece la diosa en caricatura delgada, luego semidelgada, después gorda y muy gorda, junto a un calendario a su lado que en lugar de avanzar 9 meses, solo avanza un par de días._

—_Luego el nacimiento se produce de forma tranquila y sin problemas—_

_Aparece la caricatura de Afrodita expulsando a una bebe morenita, como expulsar una espinilla del rostro directo a una cuna dibujada a su lado._

—_Pero como los dioses no tienen ADN, cada uno debe atenerse a sus esferas divinas— sigue explicando el Dr. Asclepio. —Lo que nos lleva nuestra segunda diosa, la Sra… perdón, Srta. Atenea— balbuceo nervioso._

_Aparece la caricatura sonriente de Atenea viendo a un hombre en la tierra para luego bajar del Olimpo de caricatura, luego de un par de bebidas con el hombre de caricatura (un profesor de biplanos rubio), pero en lugar de llevarlo a un motel, lo lleva a una biblioteca y la pareja de caricatura se pone a leer libros y reír como idiotas mientras son rodeados por corazoncitos, luego se despide afectuosamente y regresa volando al Olimpo de caricatura._

—_Por ser la diosa de la sabiduría Atenea posee un pensamiento abstracto muy desarrollado, por lo que ella se salta la gestación femenina regular—_

_Se ve a la diosa de caricatura luciendo aun enamorada y rodeada de corazoncitos mientras una imagen en rayos x muestra a una pequeña criatura en su mente como un pensamiento desarrollándose que va creciendo más y más, un par de meses después y aun luciendo como una enamoradiza se acerca un Hefesto de caricatura (sin sonreír por supuesto) con un mazo y repite el mismo procedimiento por el cual ella nació de Zeus._

_La pantalla se mancha de rojo._

—_Bueno, tampoco la biología es muy elegante que digamos…— repuso Asclepio nerviosillo por lo último. —…y mucho menos la divina—_

_Volvemos al olimpo de Caricatura._

—_Y la última de las diosas es la Sra. Deméter— continua. _

_Se ve a la diosa de caricatura fijándose en un mortal de caricatura (un granjero de pelo oscuro sonriente parado bajo un letrero que dice "Rancho Gardiner"), baja del Olimpo de caricatura y termina en medio del campo cambiaba a una granjera cualquiera, ambos granjeros de caricatura cosechan varios cereales y productos orgánicos de caricatura riendo y susurrándose al oído bajo el intenso calor de un sol de caricatura sonriente, luego de la tarea la diosa de caricatura complacida se marcha volando al olimpo de caricatura._

—_Al ser la diosa de la cosecha, Deméter puede transmitir sus emociones a las plantas…— explica mientras vemos una caricatura de la diosa rodeando de corazoncitos por el hombre granjero a un par de repollos. —…eso incluye al amor—_

_La caricatura del granjero al cultivar su temporada ve dos repollos más grandes de lo habitual, le pica la curiosidad así que en lugar de triturarlos con la cosechadora automática saca un cuchillo y los abre encontrando a dos pequeñitas de menos de un año durmiendo plácidamente abrazadas._

_El granjero tiene una expresión "OH" de caricatura en su rostro sonriente._

—_Como ven cada diosa tienen su peculiar forma traer héroes al mundo…— dice para finalizar. —…claro que hay muchos otros más ejemplos— lo dice como si se referiría a las diosas menores —pero esto es un video educativo… no un documental— justifica el recorte._

_Se despide saludando a la pantalla._

—_Nos vemos!—_

* * *

Todos los chicos tenían una cara como las de los simios de laboratorio cuando aprenden una nueva lección, mientras que las chicas (sobre todo las hijas e hijos de Afrodita, Atenea y Deméter) solo deseaban que se los tragara la tierra, Thalia estaba un poco impactada ante el revelador documental no tanto como Nico, Hazel y Frank lo tomaron con calma, mientras que Piper se moría de vergüenza siendo consolada por su novio, igual que Annabeth con Percy.

Travis miro de reojo a Katie, imaginándola como una bebe dentro de un repollo como su mama le conto alguna vez que de muy chico le ocurrió preguntar como venían los bebes al mundo, quien diría que al final si decía le verdad en cierto modo.

—Volveremos con más preguntas después de estos mensajes— señala mientras se van a comerciales.

La cámara se aleja enfocando a las avergonzadas semidiosas y a Momo.

***Voz en tercera persona***

_**Pero antes, es momento de un nuevo segmento… **_

**PERCY JACKSON… JASÓN GRACE… Guerrero Griego… Centinela Romano… ¡¿Quién ganara?!**

"**DUELO DE MESTIZOS"**

Percy y Jasón aparecen sentados a ambos lados de una mesa mirándose de forma desafiante pensando que competirán en alguna interesante prueba de fuerza o agilidad.

_**Competirán en las más locas y desquiciadas pruebas que a ustedes… EL PÚBLICO… se les ocurra.**_

—¡¿QUÉ?!— exclamaron los dos como si eso no fuera lo que acordaron.

De repente apareció una enorme botella con líquido rojo y dos vacíos frente a ellos.

_**PRIMER DUELO: … Competencia de bebida.**_

—¿En serio?— murmura Jasón.

Pero al ver la botella de cerca se dieron cuenta de que no era alcohol…

—¿Salsa Tabasco?— murmura Percy.

Ambos se miraron resignados.

—¿No tenemos opción verdad?— se resigna el romano.

Percy se encoge de hombros mientras ambos empiezan a servirse.

_**El primero que beba el vaso de agua ¡PIERDE!**_

Aparecen dos vasos grandes de agua al lado de la botella… ambos mestizos se preparan mental y emocionalmente para lo que sigue.

_**Preparados… ¡YA!**_

Ambos se lo beben hasta el fondo tapándose la nariz… no pasa más de un minuto antes de que sus bocas empiecen a arder.

—¡Pica!— exclama Percy.

—¡Qué asco!— se queja Jasón.

_**Y recuerden… el ganador podrá escoger entre dos fabulosos premios.**_

A pesar del picor ambos prestan al comentador.

_**Opción A: Una edición especial traducida en griego de 10 volúmenes de la enciclopedia Plazola de Arquictectura.**_

—Annabeth lleva ahorrando meses para ordenar ese libro— piensa Percy.

_**Opción B: Un viaje de 3 días y 2 noches a Carolina del Norte, con una velada en un hotel cinco estrellas.**_

—Piper siempre quiso conocer la reserva Cherokee—piensa Jasón.

Ambos se miran con una determinación desafiante ahora pareciendo además olvidarse del picor en sus lenguas.

_**Continúen…**_

Ambos se sirven un nuevo vaso de salsa tabasco y vuelve a beber, sus rostros apenas se arrugan… continúan vaso tras vaso con la misma mirada desafiante, pero con cada nuevo vaso sus caras se arrugan cada vez más.

_**Miren esa fuerza de voluntad!**_

Luego de 12 copas ya se veían señales de flaqueza en sus rostros: ojos rojos y lagrimeantes, mejillas ruborizadas y las lenguas fuera de la boca… sin mencionar que sudaban como cerdos en un sauna.

—mo moya mermer— Percy balbucea con la lengua fuera que no va a perder antes de beber su 13avo vaso de salsa tabasco.

—Eso… uf… ya… uf… veremos... uf— Jasón contesta mientras sopla aire en su boca mientras bebe su 13avo vaso de salsa tabasco.

_**Parece que están a punto de terminar.**_

Señala el narrador mientras las lenguas de ambos mestizos sufren de manera de inconmensurable, para ese punto de la competencia el vaso de agua junto a la botella era demasiado irresistible… Percy hacia esfuerzos de voluntad tremendos para no desistir mientras que Jasón se veía un poco mejor que él (al menos no babeaba por la boca como su camarada griego)

_**18vo vaso!**_

Parecía que Percy ya no daba más cuando al fin se tomó el último vaso después de Jasón, y la botella quedo vacía.

_**¡Se acabaron la botella damas y caballeros! Y sin tocar el agua todavía… ¿Saben lo que eso significa?**_

Ambos miran a la cámara aterrados, tenía una cara como si les hubieran rociado con gas lacrimógeno y de pimienta al mismo tiempo.

_**¡MUERTE SÚBITA!**_

Aparece un frasco con dos _Bhut Jolokia, _el pimiento MAS picante del mundo… Percy y Jasón tragan la poca saliva de sus deshidratadas bocas.

_**¡ADELANTE!**_

Jasón va primero, con la mano temblorosa abre el frasco y saca el pimiento rojo llevándolo a su boca con tanta calma como si fuera un cacho de dinamita… y se lo traga.

_**¡JODER!**_

El romano patalea el suelo y golpea la mesa mientras con ganas mientras su cara bañada en lágrimas y la boca fruncida denotan que estaba sufriendo mucho… pero aun así no toca siquiera el agua.

_**¡ESO SI QUE ES VOLUNTAD SEÑORES…! Digna de un centinela romano.**_

Ahora era el turno de Percy quien mira el pimiento el contenido del frasco como si fuera veneno de gorgona, lentamente estira la mano dentro y lo agarra… pero apenas lleva la punta de esta a su lengua finalmente su voluntad se desploma en medio de un atroz grito de agonia.

_**¡OH MY GOD!**_

Desesperado Percy agarra el vaso en un parpadeo, pero el agua se evapora en su lengua totalmente roja… finalmente se levanta y sale corriendo frenético a la fuente más cercana.

_**¡Y EL GANADOR ES JASÓN GRACE!**_

El romano alzo los brazos victorioso… Pero luego su estómago gruñe cual si fuera un monstruo.

_**El baño está en el ala este.**_

Sale corriendo.

**JASÓN 1 – 0 PERCY**

***VOLVEREMOS CON MAS DE SU PROGRAMA DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES***

* * *

_**O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Problemas para dormir? **_

(Se ve a un mestizo muy estresado por la reciente vida a la que se ha metido…)

_**Pasas cansado todo el día y justo cuando llega la noche no puedes pegar ojo? **_

(…Se ve al mestizo lidiar con los problemas mestizos normales, monstruos asesinos queriendo devorarlo, dioses vanidosos imponiendo misiones imposibles y la posibilidad de sufrir las más horribles y dolorosas de las muertes)

_**Incluso cuando consigues dar una cabezadita te despierta el más pequeño ruido o no descansas del todo? **_

(Cuando el mestizo en medio de una misión consigue dormir un poco aparece un monstruo de sangre dispuesto a merendárselo por lo que debe despertarse y luchar por su vida, desechando la idea de un descanso reparador)

_**Olvídate de esas noches de insomnio! **_

(Se ve al mismo mestizo con 10 días de insomnio a punto de sufrir un ataque de psicosis)

_**Consigue ahora tus pastillas Sonpih Gods' Herbes y consigue un sueño mejor que el del mismo Clovis! **_

(Hipnos aparece de repente y le entrega una muestra médica de las pastillas mientras le muestra una imagen de su hijo en el campamento durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana).

_**Y solo por tiempo limitado, por el módico precio extra de 15 dracmas de oro consigue tu CD "Sinfonías de Diana"! **_

(Se ve al mismo dios ofreciéndole un CD por los dracmas extras, luego de pagar el mestizo entra a una bodega de electrodomésticos abandonada y encuentra un equipo de sonido en el que probarlo)

_**Con un repertorio de sonidos grabados directamente de las zonas vírgenes de todo el mundo para ayudarte a tener un sueño ideal! **_

(Al oír el ruido ambiente luego de tomar las pastillas el mestizo cae en los brazos de Morfeo y finalmente en un profundo sueño)

_**No te lo pierdas!**_

(Se ve al mestizo durmiendo plácidamente lugar, solo que esta vez rodeado por un semicírculo de monstruos hambrientos listos para almorzarlo)

_**O-O-O-O-O**_

* * *

La cámara vuelve a enfocar el estudio y regresa con el espectador y los invitados mientras los aplausos acallan.

—Nuestra siguiente pregunta es para…— dice Momo mientras pasa tarjeta. —¡LA DIOSA HERA!—

Hera se materializa en una columna de energía, de su trono a un asiento de invitado junto a Percy y Annabeth para su descontento.

"_**SI ODIAS TANTO LOS ENGAÑOS DE ZEUS ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DEJAS?!... ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE BUENO?!"**_

Hera frunce el ceño.

—¿Y dejar de ser la reina del Olimpo?**—**declara—¿Te has vuelto loco?—

Los campistas se ríen... pero Zeus sale en su defensa.

—A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con poder— declara también. —No lo olviden—

—Ña Ña Ña Ña Ña— se burla Hera ante el cinismo.

Hazel le habla a Frank al oído.

—No crees que es algo triste—

—Si— le responde él. —Una vida sin amor—

Hera cambia a su forma romana

—¿Dijeron algo?— dice Juno con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nada— balbucearon los romanos nerviosos.

Jasón se cubre el rostro de pena mientras Piper, Thalia y Nico sonríen nerviosamente… Apolo le susurra a Hermes.

—Asclepio se está volviendo millonario con esos dos— señala a Zeus y Hera.

—Si compadre— contesta el mensajero los dioses.

Momo se ríe.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— dijo pasando tarjeta. —¡THALIA GRACE!— La mira perversamente.

"_**SI NO EXISTIERA INCONVENIENTES… ¡¿TE GUSTARIA NICO…**_

Ambos (Thalia y Nico) enrojecen… Zeus se molesta y hace aparecer su rayo maestro en sus manos mientras Hades se prepara para responder, Artemisa gruñe mientras Afrodita ríe como idiota.

—¡Creí que ya habíamos zanjado ese…— dice Thalia pero Momo la interrumpe.

Zeus se alza de su trono.

—Mi hija jamás se metería con un muerto—

Hades responde.

—Ja! Mi hijo es mil veces mejor pieza para cualquier mujer que tu metalera hija puede serlo para un hombre…—

Artemisa ahora le responde.

—Olvidan que ella es una cazadora ahora—

—¡Señora!— se queja Thalia.

—¡Papá!— se queja Nico.

Percy, Annabeth y los demás miran la escena con gracia… pero Momo sale a poner orden en su set.

—¿QUIEREN PARAR YA?— Les regaña. —¡QUE AUN NO TERMINO DE LEER LA PREGUNTA!—

Todos se calman mientras él se aclara de garganta antes de darle vuelta a la tarjeta.

…_**COMO BLANCO DE TIRO HUMANO?!**_

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!— balbucean todos, dioses y mestizos luego de malinterpretar la idea.

Nico y Thalia fruncen el ceño… pero Hazel y Piper aun piensan que ambos harían una linda pareja.

—En ese caso…— empieza la cazadora. —…no me molestaría—

Nico vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Descuida hijo— sale Hades en defensa de su hijo. —Te puedo presentar a otras muchas bellezas como para morirse—

—¡Ese no es el punto papá!— protesta su hijo.

Afrodita sonríe.

—¿Porque no pequeño Nicolás?— le molesta.

Percy y Annabeth se ríen, no habían pensado en ese apodo… pero Piper piensa que es adorable, no tanto así su novio Jasón.

—Bueno, pues a mí no importaría tenerte para practicar mis invocaciones de ejércitos de muertos— sentencia Nico.

—Abatiría a todos tus huesudos soldados con mis flechas— presume Thalia.

—¿Tus flechas abatirían misiles?— él pregunta.

Percy recuerda que Hades también podía invocar soldados armados para pelear con él, imaginándose a Thalia disparando flechas a mansalva mientras esquiva balas, granadas y misiles.

—Antes de que decidan ponerse a "practicar"— dice Momo haciendo comillas con las manos a ambos. —Vamos con esta pregunta para hades—

El dios se materializa en sombras sobre una asiento vacío junto a Hazel y Frank.

"_**¡¿POR QUÉ OPINAS QUE BIANCA ERA MEJOR QUE NICO?!"**_

Todo el coraje con el cual su hijo discutía con la cazadora se perdió en cuanto oyó la pregunta.

—Porque era la mayor después de todo— dice sin ningún reparo en Nico.

—¡Pero que malo eres!— se queja Afrodita al ver como el padre hace sentir mal a su hijo.

—¡¿Qué?!— protesta él.

Pero gracias a su pasada de lengua se ganó todas las malas miradas del público y los dioses mientras Annabeth consolaba el pobre muchacho encogido en posición fetal en su silla.

—Hermano, debes tener pensar mejor lo que dices— comenta Poseidón.

—Es como pedirle peras al olmo— señala Atenea.

—Awww, los tortolitos estan de acuerdo en algo por primera vez— señala Afrodita a los dos dioses.

Ambos fruncen el ceño.

—Afrodita por favor— le recuerda Zeus.

—Solo quería ser graciosa— sonríe inocente.

—Eso le toca al payaso— dice Ares en su defensa.

—Es tan gracioso como un vaso de leche descremada— comenta Hermes.

—Tienes razón compadre— Apolo apoya. —¡No es tan genial como yo!—

Hefesto casi se ríe ante esto último.

—Lo único de genial que llevas lo traes en tus zapatos— recalca.

Hestia es la única que se ríe del chiste, llevándose algunas miradas raras de los mestizos.

—Hablan de abono…— Deméter se confunde. —…porque tengo mucho en mi templo—

Zeus decide poner orden.

—¡SILEEEEEEEENCIO!—

Todos se callan.

—¡Continua!— le grita a Momo.

—¿Tienes que gritar?— se queja el dios.

Pero una descarga fulgurante lo obliga a dejar de preguntar… mientras a todos los mestizos les sale una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— dice pasando tarjeta. —…¡POSEIDÓN!—

Después de que Hades y Hera regresen a sus tronos, Poseidón se materializa en el asiento vació junto a su hijo.

—Hola Percy hijo, ¿cómo te va?—

—Bien papá, gracias—

"_**¡¿CUÁL DE TODAS TUS CONQUISTAS AMOROSAS FUE LA MÁS DÍFICIL… **_

Antes de crear otra confusión como la última pregunta Momo da vuelta a la tarjeta.

…_**Y CUAL LA MÁS PLACENTERA?!".**_

Percy piensa que va a hablar de su madre… pero el rostro de ensoñación de Poseidón dice lo contrario, su hijo echa un vistazo hacia el público mitológico y ve a Anfitrite poner la misma cara que su esposo en ese momento dándole a entender para dónde van los tiros.

—Esa sin duda fue la conquista de mi hermosa Anfitrite—

La reina del océano azul se pone totalmente roja al recordar ese episodio mitológico.

—Al principio yo le temía… luego de saber la fama de los tres grandes— explicaba. —…pero las palabras de su hijo delfín me demostraron que me equivocaba—

Afrodita también sonreía conmovida, aunque Atenea y Artemisa no compartían la misma opinión… Hermes y Apolo por su parte le alzaban un dedo a su tío.

—Y cuando finalmente nos unimos fue el día más feliz de mi vida— dice de manera muy tierna.

—¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!— dice el público de ninfas, náyades, nereidas y sátiros.

Piper se pone a pensar y deduce algo interesante.

—Si lo piensa, se parecen un poco a ustedes chicos— señala a Percy y Annabeth.

Ambos se sonrojan.

—Oigan, es cierto!— dice Nico.

—Primero ambos se odiaban… luego se conocieron con más calma— empezaba Rachel a narrar según lo que le contaron. —Y al final se enamoraron—

Atenea frunció el ceño… Poseidón le echa un codito, al hombro a su hijo, de orgullo, mientras este esperaba no tener la cara más roja de lo que pensaba.

—Ejem… podemos pasar a la próxima pregunta— sugirió Annabeth.

No porque se sintiera avergonzada, sino porque su madre empezaba a prenderse en llamas y quería ahorrar a Briares el trabajo de apagarla.

—JEJEJEJE, hablando de Roma— se ríe Momo pasando de tarjeta. —La siguiente pregunta es para los tortolitos—

"_**¡¿CÓMO FUE LA PEOR PELEA QUE TUVIERON EN SU RELACIÓN HASTA AHORA, Y POR QUÉ?!"**_

Ambos comenzaron a lucir nerviosos… en especial Percy quien sentía la mirada amenazante de Atenea encima, mientras que Jasón-Piper y Hazel-Frank se preguntaba si realmente los dos podrían tener realmente alguna pelea seria de pareja, incluida Afrodita.

—A mí no sorprendería— declaro Nico.

—Sí, esos dos tortolos son como agua y aceite— dijo Thalia.

—Querrás decir gasolina y fosforo— añadió Rachel divertidamente. —Porque cuando ocurre eso, ambos se queman—

Percy y Annabeth intentaron justificarse.

—bueno, en realidad no fue una pelea-pelea- dijo ella.

—Más bien fue como una… discusión—

Travis y Connor empezaron a reírse, recordando a que se referían… pero cuando quisieron empezar a contar Momo les interrumpió y todos ya sabían lo que iba a pasar.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En la arena de duelo del campamento, el grupo de instructores formado por Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Travis y Connor deba clases de espada a los nuevos._

—_Y con este movimiento pueden desarmar al oponente— dice Percy mientras hace el giro de muñeca y le saca la espada de las manos a Travis derribándolo en el proceso._

—_¡Oww! Eso fue necesario— se queja por lo último_

_Pero tanto él como Chris y Connor se ríe socarronamente mientras los nuevos aplauden asombrados como niños de escuela cuando aprenden una nueva canción… luego Percy divide a los chicos en cinco grupos para que practiquen sus movimientos con los demás._

—_Y si giran el brazo a la derecha podrán realizar un desarme más rápido— comenta Percy mientras le muestra el movimiento al chico frente a él._

_Annabeth ve aquello, pero no está de acuerdo._

—_O podrían mover el brazo así— realiza la maniobra pero girándolo en dirección contraria, logrando el mismo objetivo._

_Percy nota esto y no se queda callado._

—_Mi movimiento es más firme, seguro y confiable— intenta aclarar captando la atención de los niños._

—_Pero el mío es más rápido y atrevido— asegura ella llevándose las miradas._

_Los ojos de la pareja chispean y los demás se dan cuenta._

—_Esta maniobra segura les garantiza un desarme adecuado— vuelve a explicar tratando de sonar convincente._

—_Esta maniobra intrépida les permitirá desarmar más rápido— le contradice._

_Clarisse, Chris y los Stoll empiezan a notar que sus ojos se encienden, como si ninguno estuviera dispuesto a admitir que se equivoca._

—_Esto no me gusta— sugiere Chris._

_Clarisse se ríe entre dientes._

—_Yo pienso que te equivocas Chica lista— dice atrevidamente su novio. —Mi movimiento es más confiable—_

—_El que se equivoca eres tú sesos de algas—espeta la rubia. —Mi movimiento es el más confiable—_

_Y continúan así por un par de minutos, los niños los ven de lado como si vieran un partido de tenis mientras las cosas se ponen cada vez más candentes._

—_Mi movimiento detuvo la guadaña de cronos— presume Annabeth con un tono de voz elevado mientras se acerca caminando desafiante hasta él._

—_Mi movimiento desarmo a una amazona— presume Percy con su voz más elevada devolviéndole el gesto._

_Travis y Connor empiezan a armar apuestas con Clarisse y Chris._

—_Creo que solo hay una manera de demostrar su punto, ¿No creen?— sugiere Clarisse para el terror de su novio._

_Ambos la miran, y luego se miran entre sí entendiendo a dónde quiere llegar… Annabeth retrocede hasta un estante de madera con espadas y saca una de manera elegante._

—_Ya la oíste sesos de algas— sentencia muy confiada y sonriendo._

_Percy destapa a Riptide de manera segura y confiada sonriendo seguro de su victoria… los niños despejan el campo mientras dan saltitos de emoción ante la inminente batalla._

—_¿No deberíamos detenerlos?— sugiere Chris._

—_¡Que va! Esta es la mejor parte— dice su novia._

_El aire parece cargarse de electricidad mientras la pareja se para frente a frente como si se estudiaran, Percy sosteniendo su espada con una mano con los ojos verdes reluciendo llenos de confianza mientras que Annabeth sostiene la suya con ambas luciendo bastante amenazante con esa mirada gris._

_Clarisse se coloca en medio a un costado, como si fuera un réferi._

—_En guardia…— señala levantando una mano—comiencen!— grita bajando la mano._

_Como siempre Percy el impulsivo ataca primero lanzando una estocada que Annabeth desvía a la derecha intentando agarrarlo desprevenido, pero él esquiva su ataque girando a la derecha trata de golpearla con el mango pero ella lo bloquea con el suyo, ambos se separan._

—_¡Impresionante!— murmura Chris anonadado._

_Annabeth vuelve a la carga atacando la parte baja de sus piernas para sacarlo de balance pero el juego de pies de Percy es bastante bueno y evita caer por lo que intenta tomarla por detrás en un giro que ella hábilmente logra esquivar lanzando un corte que él bloquea a centímetros de su rostro._

_Travis y Connor salieron corriendo de la arena a esparcir el chisme._

—_¡Percy y Annabeth están luchando!— bastaba con decir eso para sacudir a todos, desde los campos de fresas hasta el muro de lava una ola de campistas dejaron todo lo que hacían para correr hacia el ruedo como si aquello fuera el sorteo de una lotería._

_Incluso las niñas de Afrodita dejaron su maquillaje y modelaje en la cabaña para ir a ver._

_De regreso en la arena el combate se ponía cada vez más candente, la ventaja se decantaba de un lado a otro sucesivamente, con cada nuevo movimiento ataque, agarre o esquivada la acción seria y decidida pasaba a ser un espectáculo de artes marciales increíble._

—_¡Pero mírenlos!— decía Katie a su hermana._

—_Se ven increíbles— dice Miranda._

_Percy esquiva un golpe del lomo hacia su estómago e intenta coger su espada del mango pero Annabeth lo aleja con una finta y una estocada, pero él rueda a la izquierda evitando el golpe mientras los niños que recibían la lección minutos antes no dejaban de balbucear con la boca totalmente impresionados._

_Ambos chocan espadas forcejeando frente a frente viéndose las caras por unos segundos, las miradas desafiantes ahora son reemplazadas por una sonrisa de éxtasis por el combate._

—_Son como Hipomenes y Atalanta— suspira emocionada Lacy de la cabaña de Afrodita._

—_Antes de que los convirtieran en leones claro— agrega su amigo Mitchell._

_Piper los regaña un poco, pero a la vez siente que tienen razón, Annabeth lanza un tajo y corta unos mechones, en un destello filoso, de su desordenado pelo azabache para luego alzar una ceja divertidamente._

—_Vamos Percy, no te dejes— le grita Will Solace._

_Como si respondiera a la porra Percy avanza, esquiva la estocada y lanza un corte directo a la tela naranja del hombro izquierdo de Annabeth, dejando parcialmente visible el tirante de su sostén._

—_¡Oye!— exclama su novia, pero solo recibe una radiante sonrisa desafiante del hijo de Poseidón._

_De nuevo vuelven al ataque, el combate ya no parecía combate sino una demostración de habilidad y elegancia, tanto Percy como Annabeth luchaban elegantemente entre golpes, cortes y fintas tan ensimismados en ellos… como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera o como si este fuera solo una pantalla de acción multicolor de adorno y el sudor que saltaba de sus frentes y cuerpos formaban pequeñas luces arcoíris de colores._

_Jasón alardea que no es la gran cosa mientras Leo tenía su cámara de video grabándolo para subirlo al Facebook del campamento._

—_Se ven geniales chicos— dice el moreno con el ojo en la lente._

_Finalmente Percy decidido a terminar la pelea carga contra Annabeth forcejeando contra su espada y empujándola hacia atrás, su novia cree haber previsto su maniobra y se prepara para tomarlo de la muñeca y derribarlo con una llave de judo._

_Pero ella ya uso ese movimiento antes._

_Percy la rodea con el brazo y la espada desde atrás del cuello y la aprisiona, Annabeth intenta salvar la situación tratando de realizar una finta pero Percy extiende la pierna y la derriba de una zancadilla acorralándola contra el suelo de la arena en una pose final muy sensual con Riptide apuntando a su delgado y esbelto cuello (como la del típico cliché de película de acción)._

—_¡OOOOOOH!—_

_El combate había terminado._

—_¿Quién patea el trasero de quién?— le dice Percy juguetonamente, jadeando y con la cara perlada de sudor._

_Annabeth sonríe._

—_Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo— admite su derrota, en el mismo estado._

_Ambos se quedan unos momentos más en la misma pose en medio de la tensión sexual… pero cuando se dan cuenta de que las miradas picaronas de todos están sobre ellos deciden levantarse con las caras sonrojadas, justo entonces la pareja es rodeada por los niños a los que les estaban enseñando hace unos instantes, totalmente emocionados._

* * *

En el estudio, aunque Atenea puso mala cara, todos aplaudían… los mestizos, las criaturas míticas, los dioses menores y mayores… los olímpicos no podían hacer nada más que alabar el espectacular combate que habían presenciado.

—Lo admito, eso estuvo genial— hasta Ares afirma.

Incluso Zeus les da unos cuantos halagos a la pareja, Poseidón no siente más que orgullo de su hijo y entre ambos convencen a Atenea de que el combate fue bueno, ella al final admite también lo mismo pero no el resultado asegurando que de seguro le cedió la victoria solo por ser novios aunque su hija asegura lo contrario, además añade que el corte a la camiseta no fue maniobra honorable.

Pero Afrodita piensa lo contrario.

—Recuerden que nuestro amigo Percy también recibió entrenamiento romano— afirma Frank tratando de sentirse parte del grupo.

—Eso seguro que le dio ventaja— añade Hazel.

Jasón también lo afirma (aunque Piper no opinaba completamente lo mismo), con el mismo ánimo que mostro en el video, pero los mestizos griegos lo abuchearon.

—Vaya Percy eres toda una máquina de pelea— dice Nico.

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo…— asegura Thalia. —Nico tiene razón—

La pareja, adorablemente roja de vergüenza, continuaba insistiendo que no era para tanto.

—Pero bueno, que acaso la pregunta no cuál fue su peor pelea?— dice Momo obteniendo un silencio molesto como respuesta por arruinar el momento. —En fin, la siguiente pregunta es para el dios Hermes—

"_**¡¿HA HABIDO ALGUNA BROMA DE LA QUE TE ARREPIENTAS?!"**_

Hermes se materializa de su trono a una silla de invitados en medio de una columna de luz.

—Bueno…— balbucea mientras la piensa. —…Esa sería la del billete de 100 $—

Zeus frunce el ceño, lo que deja entrever que fue algo grave… Travis y Connor se encogen en sus asientos.

—Me pregunto qué broma habrá sido— dice Frank.

Hazel sacude la cabeza ignorante.

—No debió ser para nada bueno— sugiere Piper.

Percy y Annabeth arrugan las caras recordando que si las bromas de los Stoll ya fastidian bastante a veces en el campamento, las bromas del dios solo las Moiras saben cuánto dañan harán… "Afortunadamente" Momo contiene evidencia audiovisual del dios.

Hermes traga saliva.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_1977, Nueva York_

_Se ve a Hermes paseándose en una central eléctrica antigua luego de dejar una encomienda de Hermes Express a un cliente… cuando descubre que su único descanso de 10 minutos había empezado hace 3 minutos, por lo que después de tomarse 4 minutos para beber su néctar y comer su ambrosía, decide como postre jugar una típica broma._

_Saca un billete de 100 $ y lo amarra a un hilo. En una turbina, un trabajador del central amargado de su vida ve un billete de 100 $ en el suelo a unos 10 metros de él._

—_100 $... ¡ME SAQUE LA LOTERÍA!— grita emocionado mientras corre hacia el billete._

_Pero en cuanto se acerca el billete retrocede en el suelo alejándose, vuelve a acercarse y el billete vuelve a retroceder, y continua así sucesivamente por un par de metros mientras Hermes debajo de una plataforma riéndose como idiota continua jalando el hilo dorado del billete hasta atraer al hombre a la baranda._

_Un par de metros y solo lo tiraría al aire y el billete desaparecería y broma terminada._

_Por desgracia olvido que este hombre era un trabajador cansado y sobreexplotado del monopolio General electrics, aburrido de su miserable y pobre vida, no iba a dejar escapar esa fortuna… así que cuando llegó a la baranda y Hermes dio el tirón sobre ella, el hombre en lugar de desistir salto a través de ella._

—_Oh, oh!—_

_El mortal salto pero el billete desapareció antes de agarrarlo, sin el dinero cayo justo sobre otra turbina funcionando y se electrocutó violentamente, además su cuerpo obstruyo el pasaje de energía y descompuso la turbina, la fuerza del choque envió descargas a las otras turbinas averiándolas y apagándolas de una en una._

_¿Resultado?._

_El gran apagón de nueva york de 1977._

—_Mierda— maldijo el dios mientras se alejaba volando y silbando inocentemente de vuelta al Olimpo._

* * *

En el estudio aunque algunos inmortales del público se reían, la mayoría de este lucía consternado… Hermes admitió que obro mal, Zeus en su divina justicia decidió permitirle al desgraciado mortal entrar al Elíseo mientras que Hermes recibió un castigo de 2 años fuera del Olimpo… lo cual no era un gran castigo si contamos lo del Sr. D.

—De tal hijo tal padre— regaño Miranda Gardiner tanto al dios, como a sus hijos quien trataban de lucir lo más inocentemente posible.

Solo les faltaban areolas en sus cabezas.

—En fin, al menos ese pobre mortal recibió una indemnización—

Thalia regañaba al dios con una mirada fulminante, Hazel y Frank lucían sorprendidos pero Percy, Annabeth y Piper les dijeron que Hermes era muy diferente de Mercurio, ya saben en lo de las personalidades, puesto que según ellos Mercurio no hace bromas, siendo solo un mensajero.

—Descuida compadre, todos cometemos errores— Apolo intenta animarlo. —Thalia por ejemplo, quemo parcialmente a nueva Inglaterra con mi maserati— se rio.

Pero Hera lo regaño fuertemente.

—¡DEJASTE QUE UNA MORTAL CONDUJERA EL CARRO DEL SOL!—

Apolo trago saliva al darse cuenta recién de su error, mientras Hermes le devolvía la mirada acusadora a la cazadora.

—¡VOLVEREMOS CON MAS PREGUNTAS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS MENSAJES!— señala Momo.

La cámara se aleja mientras enfoca a Zeus pensando si debe castigar o no a su hijo Apolo por lo del maserati.

_**Pero antes… les traemos un nuevo segmento del show:**_

"**CRÓNICAS SERPENTINAS****"**

_**Con sus serpientes favoritas George y Martha.**_

—¡SI!— Exclaman en tercera perspectiva ambas serpientes

_**Orbita de la tierra, 1969.**_

—_**Houston… tenemos un problema— afirma el astronauta Swiger a la caja de transmisión.**_

—_**Qué ocurre Apolo?— hablan desde control de misión.**_

—_**El tanque de filtración de CO2 se averió— explica. —esperando instrucciones—**_

—_**Espere— afirma desde control.**_

_**Lo que no saben los mortales, es que dos serpientes inmortales se encontraban en la nave a la cual fueron a descansar un rato luego de entregar un mensaje de Hermes Express a Nix, La noche.**_

—_**Ves te dije que esta lata voladora gigante era bien calientita— dice George.**_

—_**Es caliente, pero algo pequeña— afirma Martha. —aunque me pregunto qué harán estos mortales aquí—**_

_**A George no les importo demasiado, y se le ocurrió descansar en un tanque roto que ponía CO2, porque decía él que estaba más caliente que el resto de la nave, Martha lo siguió.**_

—_**Houston, necesitamos ingresar a la atmosfera pronto— advierte el astronauta. —Voy a improvisar— señala.**_

_**El astronauta toma cinta adhesiva y unas cuantas bolsas de plástico sellando el tanque averíado.**_

—_**Oigan! Quién apago la luz?— se queja Martha luego de que los encerraran dentro.**_

—_**¿Crees que eso es lo peor?— pregunta George. —¡Aquí no hay ratas!—**_

_**Afuera los astronautas preparan el descenso, la nave ingresa a la órbita baja y después a la atmósfera.**_

—_**¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!— Se queja Martha.**_

_**Ambas serpientes sacudidas por el tanque vibrante se pegan a los bordes más débiles de la cinta sellándolos firmemente.**_

—_**¡Resiste mi amor!— le dice. —¡Comeremos ratas cuando acabe!—**_

_**Luego de varios minutos de agonía, finalmente la turbulencia para y sienten que caen al mar, Lo que no sabían, era que con sus cuerpos de reptiles inmortales habían sellado los lados débiles del refuerzo de las cintas del tanque, sin ello estos habrían reventado y la fricción del calor habrían prendido el CO2 incinerando la nave y a los ocupantes.**_

_**En otras palabras, George y Martha salvaron a la tripulación del Apolo XIII.**_

—_**Eso fue muy incómodo cariño— se queja Martha recordándole que él fue de la idea de buscar refugio en la nave espacial.**_

—_**Supongo que Hermes no nos recogerá desde donde teníamos planeado verlo—**_

_**Por suerte estaban en el océano, así que solo tenían que nadar hasta el palacio de Poseidón y enviar un mensaje iris a su jefe.**_

—_**De paso nos comemos unas ratas marinas— afirma con entusiasmo George.**_

* * *

La cámara vuelve a enfocar el estudio y regresa con el espectador y los invitados mientras los aplausos se acallan.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— dice Momo pasando tarjeta. —…¡EL REY DE LOS DIOSES: ZEUS!— exclama momo nervioso esperando a ver complacido al dios con su presentación.

Zeus se materializa en una lluvia de rayos de su trono a un asiento del público junto a sus hijos Jasón y Thalia… Momo saca nervioso la tarjeta para leerla.

"_**¡¿CUÁL DE TODOS TUS HIJOS MORTALES, TE HA SACADO MAS DE TUS CASILLAS?!"**_

Zeus frunce el ceño chispeante.

—Ese fue sin duda Dionisio—

Los campistas se ríen, hasta que la mirada amenazante de su director los manda a callar… Annabeth le recuerda a Percy el mito de Sémele, por lo que él se da cuenta de que el Sr. D. también fue un semidiós en su tiempo.

—¿Y obtuvo la inmortalidad por haber creado el vino?— le susurro.

Annabeth asiente, mientras Percy se pregunta si también el que invento el papel higiénico también habría logrado la inmortalidad a diferencia del tipo que invento el jugo de ciruela-pasa (que recibió una sentencia de por vida en los campos de castigo).

—No bastaba con que se aloque con sus fiestas y destroza a cuantos inocentes se le cruce en su camino— explicaba. —Sino que además intento cortejar a una ninfa de un campo sagrado prohibido—

Dionisio refunfuño.

—Me vale gorro lo del campo sagrado— le desafió. —De seguro esa ninfa te gustaba a ti también—

Zeus lucía enojado, aunque también algo nerviosillo.

—¡ZEUS!— grito Hera.

—¡PADRE!— exclamo Atenea.

—¡HERMANO!— dijo Poseidón.

—¡SEÑOR!— dijeron los otros dioses.

Y mientras los campistas se reían en silencio Zeus decidió callarse guardando apariencias, ordenando que el programa siga.

—¡No tan rápido señor…!— advirtió momo dándole vuelta a la misma tarjeta. —Aquí otra para Ud.—

"_**DE TODAS LAS QUE TE LLEVASTE A LA CAMA… ¡¿CUÁL FUE LA MAS PLACENTERA?!"**_

Zeus se ponía nervioso porque de pronto vio a Hera empezar a encenderse como un reactor nuclear… los chicos lo sintieron por ella en cierta medida, incluyendo Hazel y Frank nuevamente.

—Este bueno…— murmuraba el rey de los dioses.

Zeus pensó en un plan, recordó la actuación de su hermano Poseidón minutos antes, y decidió probar…

—Yo diría que la más placentera…— empezó a hablar en plan de gallardía. —…fue a mi querida esposa Hera—

Todos en el set alzaron una ceja, como si no se la creyeran… pero un par de rayos en el techo les hicieron cambiar de parecer, salvo Hera quien aún seguía molesta, pero Zeus no había terminado.

—La primera vez que esa hermosa cabellera plateada y tus hermosos ojos cafés— empezó a declamar para asombro de los mestizos. —Supe que eras la diosa para mí—

La expresión de Hera parecía suavizarse, un poco.

—Y cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron en nuestro lecho en el Olimpo— dijo para el asco de algunos. —Sentí que estaba en los Elíseos—

Cuando por fin el rey de los dioses, creyó haber calmado a su divina esposa… esta atacó.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos juntos de nuevo?—

La expresión en el rostro de Zeus, se congeló.

—Este… bueno…—

La diosa de los níveos brazos empezó a sollozar.

—¡Por lo menos tus hermanos lo hacen con sus esposas de vez en cuando!— lloró al fin desapareciendo fugazmente de su trono en una estela de energía triste.

Todos vieron a Zeus como si fuera el malo de la peli.

—¿Puedes ayudarme hermano?— le pregunto a Poseidón.

—Lo siento hermano, esta vez parece que estas solo—

Zeus suspiró resignado y desapareció en busca de su esposa… Hazel y Piper lo sintieron por la diosa, menos Annabeth y Thalia luego de recordar como ella las fastidio, pero incluso el héroe del Olimpo Percy Jackson les pidió que tuvieran algo de compasión por la despechada diosa.

—Bueno, eso fue deprimente— declaró Momo. —¡VAMOS CONTRA PREGUNTA!—

Paso tarjeta.

—¡PARA KATIE GARDINER!—

Tanto ella como Travis (pero en secreto), se estremecieron, porque sabían bien lo que seguía.

"_**¡¿QUÉ PENSASTE CUANDO TE ENTERASTE DE QUE SUNNY SMILES ELIGIÓ A TRAVIS Y QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO TÚ SI HUBIERAS GANADO?!"**_

La hija de Deméter sintió que le faltaba el aire mientras las miradas de todos caen sobre ella.

—¿Por qué debería pensar algo?— ataco con otra pregunta. —¡No me importa lo que esos dos tontos hagan!—

—¿por qué le preguntan a eso a Katie?— pregunta Percy.

Annabeth le dice que no sabe, pero en realidad ella comienza a tener una ligera sospecha basada en todas las preguntas que le habían hecho… cosa que Percy obviamente no capta aún, Piper también comparte la misma sospecha por ser hija de la diosa del amor.

—Entonces no te importara que el público como fue la cita ganadora de la rifa del calendario Hot que nuestro querido Leo, quien no pudo estar con nosotros esta noche por el acecho constante de su club estos últimos días, realizo—

Katie se estremece en silencio, mientras que en las gradas Sunny Smiles decidí dejar su puesto en las gradas de la cabaña de Apolo y se mete entre los chicos de Hermes para estar junto a su cita y disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento que compartieron juntos hace una semana.

Momo ve esto y no hace más que reírse del dolor ajeno.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_En las calles de NY, Travis siente que va a pasar el día más aburrido de su vida mientras era arrastrado del brazo por su cita… llevaba una camiseta sencilla Abercrombie café con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unos converses negros, deseando que Sunny Smiles luciera de forma más modesta_

_Y es que con su chaqueta jean descolorida y raída sobre una blusa multicolor con muchos toques de rosa, el cabello recogido en una moña rosa y los cientos de pulseras de goma, cuero y demás materiales en sus brazos… la chica parecía una fresa._

—_deja tu cuerpo Travis— se decía mentalmente como una autosugestión para tratar de soportar este día. —solo déjalo—_

_Lo que el hijo de Hermes no sabía era que estaba subestimando a la mestiza, y se dio cuenta cuando esta lo llevó a la primera parada de su tarde de fin de semana._

—_¡PAINTBALL!— Exclama emocionado._

_El paintball era el juego favorito del mestizo, lo que indicaba que al parecer ella lo conocía mejor de lo que imaginaba._

—_¿Qué esperabas? Qué te llevara a un centro comercial de compras como mi mulo de carga—dijo desafiante y sonriente la chica._

_Aunque por la ropa que traía, fue lo primero que sospecho._

—_bueno, debo admitir que la primera parada es genial— reconoció Travis._

_Una hora después, el hijo de Hermes se movía sigilosamente por el campo de obstáculos con el rifle de pintura en guardia buscando a su objetivo, que al parecer era muy escurridizo ya que cuando oía su risilla característica en un rincón esperando hallarla estaba desaparecía ocultándose en otro obstáculo._

_Finalmente ella asomo la cabeza y disparo las primeras balas, la espalda de Travis quedo manchada de amarillo mientras se ponía a cubierto y regresaba los tiros a la nada._

—_Eres rápida— le gritó escuchando solo una risilla como respuesta._

_Sunny volvió a asomarse pero esta vez Travis dedujo la maniobra y con un salto estilo película de acción esquivo sus balas y la alcanzó con certeros tiros en el pecho._

—_Qué atrevido— coqueteo con él al ver que le había dado en su escote._

_Travis se sonrojo, había caído en la trampa porque Sunny le llenó la boca de pintura, luego le robo el arma y termino de acribillarlo detrás de su obstáculo._

—_Creo que yo gané— sentencia victoriosa y sonriente la hija de Apolo, Travis solo alcanza a reír, ya que tenía todo el paladar pintado de azul._

_La siguiente parada del recorrido fue la tienda Game Block Buster, donde Sunny le propuso un trato… ambos fueron al Dancematic y pusieron una canción movida que debía ser ejecutada con pasos gemelos, en menos de un minutos la canción alcanzo la velocidad avanzada pero Travis y Sunny pisaban las teclas con gran precisión ejecutando elegantes movimientos de baile que impresionaron unos cuantos jugadores que formaron un semicírculo para observarlos._

—_¡AQUÍ VIENE LA ONDA!— advirtió Sunny al ver el combo de pasos que activaban el efecto especial_

—_¡Estate atenta!— le dijo Travis visiblemente emocionado_

_Ambos agarraron el combo estupendamente y la pantalla se llenó de luces y colores, Travis volvió a admitir en su mente que la segunda parada no estuvo nada mal… finalmente y luego de acabar con una grandiosa puntuación y en tope de la lista de jugadores tomaron un refresco y salieron al tercer sitio del recorrido._

_Travis tenía hambre y parece que Sunny también presintió lo mismo ya que la tercera parada que escogió MCdonalds, un baile movido abre el apetito de cualquiera._

—_¡¿PERO QUE RA…?!— Exclama Travis al ver el letrero gigante en la entrada que dice._

"_**CONOZCA A JAY LENO HOY"**_

—_Sabía que te gustaría— admitió Sunny._

_¿Gustar? Travis era fan de Jay Leno, uno de los mejores comediantes de EEUU, uno de los pocos que comenzó su carrera en Mcdonalds, y estaba justo en ese día en el Mcdonalds de la 5ta avenida._

—_¡Y que estamos esperando!— gritó de emoción tomando a Sunny de la mano causando que se sonrojara._

_Ya dentro el hijo de Hermes conoció a la estrella (el solo hecho de que no fuera un simple mortal famoso y no un mestizo hacía más que su fama fuera más verdadera) vio su espectáculo de caridad (aprovechando para anotar varios de sus chistes), le dio su autógrafo en su fotografía y comió una Super doble con queso, Kétchup y salsa picante extra._

—_Esta vez sí que te pasaste Sunny— le halagó, recibiendo una sonrisa encantadora que lo puso nervioso._

_Luego de pagar se retiraron al centro comercial donde su padre le dijo que la recogería, pero como aún tenía 45 minutos se metieron a un karaoke que había cerca y cantaron juntos varias estupendas canciones de Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Nickelback, etc. Etc._

_Finalmente ambos a eso de las 8 quedaron parados solos en la entrada._

—_Tengo que admitirlo— decía Travis. —Preparaste una gran salida—_

_La mestiza no paraba de sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se agitaba como abajo como una coctelera._

—_¿Te gusto?— le preguntó a lo Travis asiente con una media sonrisa._

_Entonces la hija de apolo cree que el ambiente ya está preparado… por lo que empieza a acercarse a su rostro lentamente frunciendo los labios, Travis nota esto algo nervioso… pero luego del gran día que ella preparó supuse que al menos se lo merecía._

_Así que también acerco los labios a ella, y por un infinitesimal distancia (desde lejos uno no podría asegurar que se tocaran totalmente) toco sus labios con los suyos… pero ese ínfimo contacto leve pareció ser una confirmación para la mestiza quien se separó rápidamente y dio saltitos de emoción en su sitio como si estuviera de nuevo parada en la plataforma recibiendo el premio de Leo. _

_Travis parpadeó incomodo, y de repente sintiéndose muy mal por lo que hizo… pero el auto de la madre de Sunny llegó y ella se despidió con un saludito y subió dentro ofreciendo llevarlo, pero él le dijo que podía llegar al campamento por su cuenta._

_Otra vez solo camino lentamente de regreso al campamento, con una expresión confusa en el rostro._

* * *

Momo miro picaronamente al chico.

—Se ve que la pasaste bien muchacho— le halagó. —Si fuera tú no la dejaría escapar, ¿A poco no?—

El hijo de Hermes aun lucía confuso y temeroso mientras los compañeros de Sunny la felicitaron por las brillantes ideas para la cita, su padre noto esto.

—_Hijo, creo que tienes que aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez— _le transmitió un mensaje mental, Travis no sabía bien a quien se refería, pero tenía un leve presentimiento así que decidió ver de reojo hacia cierto asiento en el palco de la cabaña de Deméter.

Pero el asiento que esperaba ver ocupado, estaba vació… Percy, Annabeth y los demás notaron esto y miraron al mestizo como si tuviera la culpa de ello.

_**En los baños del estudio…**_

Una joven con el corazón roto estaba sentada encerrada en un cubículo del baño sosteniendo una foto de ella persiguiendo furiosa a los Stoll (en especial a Travis) luego de la broma de los huevos de chocolate, Lee Fletcher la había tomado cuando era el consejero y antes de morir en la batalla del laberinto le entregó una copia a pedido.

Nadie sabía que ella tenía eso, pero en esos momentos creía que ya no hacía falta guardarla.

—¡Eres un tonto!— sollozó. —_¡O a lo mejor yo soy la tonta!— _pensó.

Su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la brillante cita que la chica organizo para él, y la verdad aunque hubiera deseado responder a la pregunta que le hicieron, jamás habría planeado algo como lo que Sunny preparó, ni por mas cabeza que tuviera, la verdad era que tampoco conocía del todo a Travis, solo de ver lo que paso en la pantalla estuvo segura de que nunca podría haber nada entre ellos.

Eran tan diferentes.

—Ya no quiero torturarme más con esto…— murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas.

Tomo la foto y lentamente con ambas manos la rompió (justo en medio de la imagen de ella detrás de Travis) y la arrojó al suelo, aún tenía la cara demasiado roja para volver al estudio, así que decidió marcharse rápido de ahí para no tener que responder ninguna pregunta ni oír a nadie, la foto rota quedo ahí solitaria y abandonada.

Igual que lo que sentía por él.

_**De vuelta al set.**_

—Bueno… eso fue todo por esta noche damas y caballos— bromeó. —¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!— se despidió.

La cámara se aleja del público mientras enfoca a todos.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…" _

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Unos minutos después de que acabara el programa, Miranda Gardiner se preguntaba adonde habría ido su hermana…

—Seguro que volvió al campamento— pensó. —debió aburrirse como una ostra—

Aunque también se preguntaba porque de pronto abandono las gradas cuando termino el video de la cita de Travis, la verdad era que se estaba comportando muy rara… si no fuera sensata diría que le incomoda que el hijo de Hermes y la chica de Apolo hubieran salido juntos.

—Es cierto que tuvieron una cita juntos pero…— decía recordando la cita que tuvo ella primero con Travis mientras empujaba la puerta de uno de los cubículos topándose con que alguien no había jalado la cadena. —¡Qué asco!— gruño.

Pero al bajar la mirada vio un trozo de papel roto a los pies del inodoro, se agacho tapándose la nariz y lo recogió… y al verlo enmudeció, enseguida todo el rompecabezas se armó en su cabeza y salió corriendo de los baños, pero cuando abrió la puerta choco de frente con un joven moreno de rizos castaños.

—¡Auch! mira por donde caminas Miranda— se queja Connor Stoll. —Oigan… eso rima—

Pero ella lo manda a callar, pero al encontrarse con él tan repente de seguro era una señal… e iba a aprovecharla.

—Tenemos que hablar—

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**¡QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS!**_

_**En especial a "Skullcakebones" (creo que era así) por el review nº 100.**_

* * *

**Sé que estuve ausente… han sido los 10 días más largo de mi vida fuera de la ciudad atendiendo gente (menos mal que me lleve mi portátil conmigo esta vez), por suerte he podido escribir algo para ponerme al día.**

**Sé que faltan algunas preguntas por contestar, pero como les dije cuando leo una pregunta y pienso en el sgte programa trato de colocarlas en la parte correcta que genere la escena adecuada, como seguro ya lo han notado, y si veo que no tendrían un momento genial, las guardó en un bloc de notas para después y aún tengo las preguntas del hombre perfecto de cada chica, la pregunta de Bianca, el intento de celos por parte de las chicas, la venganza de apolo, y el Assasins creed y god of war (con esta última si que me voy a divertir, ya que me jugado la saga completa XD).**

**Así que descuiden, nunca olvido responder una pregunta (a menos que me llegue en MP y no revise mi bandeja inbox, pero descuiden solo me paso una vez ^_^U)**

**Es más… ¡QUE LES PARECIERON LOS NUEVOS SEGMENTOS DEL SHOW! **

_**SI SE LES OCURRE ALGUNA PROPUESTA PARA ALGUN SEGMENTO NUEVO (O ALGUN LOCO DESAFIO EN EL QUE PERCY O JASÓN PUEDAN COMPETIR XD), NO DUDEN EN PROPONERLA Y YO VERE SI ES FACTIBLE LLEVARLA AL PAPEL (O AL WORD EN ESTE CASO XD)**_

**Nos leemos… y no olviden enviar sus preguntas y comerciales (del último ya estoy bastante escaso).**

**P.D.: Lamentablemente voy a tener que viajar de nuevo estos días (y no podré llevarme la portátil porque estaré en una zona roja de delincuencia), así que no se si voy a poder darles otra triple subida el próximo fin de semana u.u Pero ya veremos…**

**P.D. 2: Y descuiden… la historia de amor Tratie, aún no termina e.e**

**P.D. 3: A QUIEN ME ENVIO EL COMERCIAL DE LATIGO DE HOMBRES SOCIEDAD PRIVADA (disculpen a este ignaro ) ME PODRÍA EXPLICAR A QUIEN SE REFIERE EXACTAMENTE (No supe como imaginar las imagenes ^^U)**


	9. Programa Nº8

**Hola de nuevo, por fin vuelvo a respirar… la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo, mucho mucho trabajo, mucho mucho mucho trabajo, muchísimo trabajo… demasiado! (No vuelvo a pedir favores a amigos sangrones que luego me vayan a cobrar con creces ¬.¬U).**

**Pero ahora que estoy devuelta he podido escribir este programa, les debo para la siguiente semana la sesión chat de libros XB (es que voy a salir a la boda de un amigo e.e)**

**Bueno los dejo con el fic :D**

* * *

_Nueva york, 2 p.m._

_Annabeth Chase se dirigía feliz y contenta al sitio en el que habían concertado ella y Percy, bueno aunque todo fue idea de su novio ya que ella estaba un poquitín cansada de sus obligaciones en el Olimpo y en esa tarde de sábado caliente él la había llamado para salir un rato, aunque su propuesta fue súbita y precipitada (para sorpresa suya) ella accedió, además no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día._

_Finalmente llego al sitio acordado, una bodega en el distrito Meatpacking, ella veía las cosas en el mercadillo mientras se preguntaba porque su novio eligió ese sitio como punto de encuentro cuando había otros tantos como el Central Park, o la central metropolitana._

_-Quizá me compro algo de por aquí, eso explicaría este punto de encuentro- pensó inocentemente y con una sonrisa._

_Los minutos pasaban, parece que iba a llegar tarde como de costumbre, pero un olor a rosas muy fuerte la distrajo, proveniente de una puerta trasera abierta del callejón a su espalda junto a la enorme bodega... Eran tan atrayente y embriagador que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta hasta cruzar el umbral sin pensarlo dos veces._

_La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás suyo y se quedó en medio de la oscuridad, el olor a rosas desapareció y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada, aporreo la manija pero la puerta no abrió, esto debía ser alguna trampa por lo que pronto desenvaino el cuchillo que traía enfundando detrás de ella, sola en la oscuridad comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo, hasta que oye unos pasos a su costado, rápidos y seguros... Rápidamente sintió que algo la tomaba pero ella con facilidad agarro su muñeca y la apego contra la pared presionando con fuerza._

_-Ouch!- se quejó con un gritito. -Annabeth soy yo!- _

_La rubia alzo su cuchillo hasta iluminar su rostro con la luz broncínea._

_-PIPER?!- exclamo confundía mientras su amiga la saludaba con su sonrisa tímida de siempre._

_-Que estás haciendo aquí?!-_

_Ella rápidamente explico su odisea, su historia concordaba mucho con la suya, su novio (Jasón) le había llamado para tener una cita y conocer mejor Nueva York, curiosamente al mismo lugar al que Annabeth fue llamada._

_-Pero no somos las únicas- señalo para su sorpresa._

_Luego de un pequeño recorrido de 5 minutos ambas llegaron a un espacio amplio de la bodega rodeada de vigas industriales que sostenían el techo, todo era oscuro a excepción de una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba un circulo de sillas de plástico en los cuales estaban sentadas varias chicas que... Para sorpresa de la rubia reconocía._

_-Vaya... Parece que la sabia hija de atenea cayo en la trampa- se burló Clarisse mientras cruzaba los brazos en su cazadora de cuero café._

_-No me sorprende, seguro usaron el cuento del tío con Percy en ella- señalo Katie Gardiner jugando con una pequeña enredadera que arranco de una pared marchitándola sobre sus vaqueros y haciéndola crecer y enrollándose en su blusa verde oscura._

_-Que dices tú Clarisse? Supongo que te gusto la "supuesta llamadita de Chris para arma el junte- le dijo picaronamente Kayla, hermana de Will y sanadora de la cabaña de Apolo._

_Annabeth también vio a Hazel Lavesque entre las presentes, sintiéndose avergonzada de haber sido estafada, aunque ella asegura que fue Jasón quien les dijo que los encontraba a ella y Frank en esa misma dirección._

_-Caíste en la trampa del enemigo centurión- le reprendió Reyna, quien también estaba ahí. -eso no lucirá bien en tu expediente- le recordó para su pavor._

_-Tampoco en el tuyo amiga- la aguijoneo con ese comentario Piper en defensa de su amiga._

_Reyna simplemente desvió la mirada._

_-A mí me dijeron que habría una manifestación por los derechos de las ballenas panza amarilla, y como estaba de paso por la ciudad no me resistí- se excusó Rachel rascándose la cabeza con gracia, quien también estaba presente._

_-Ya me parecía extraño que mi señora Artemisa, sin ningún motivo aparente, me pidiera venir a este sitio- dijo Thalia, cuya presencia no faltaba._

_-Tu también amiga?- dijo Annabeth incrédula, causándole un sonrojo de vergüenza que oculto con la capucha de su chaleco plateado._

_Katie Gardiner tenía la cabeza levemente agachada mientras oía las razones de la mayoría de las chicas, llamadas falsas de sus novios, pero ella... Su hermana Miranda quien la acompañaba en la silla al lado ahora sabia su secreto, de hecho una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que traer a su hermana aquí le ayudaría a superar su problema, y como su personalidad era intrépida e impulsiva al contrario de su pacifica hermana que solo se enfadaba cuando la gente se metía con los que quería, decidió probar._

_Ahora parecía un poquito arrepentida encerrada con todas las chicas más atractivas del campamento (y Clarisse... Aun no sabía que le había visto Chris)._

_-Ya han intentado buscar una salida- sugirió Annabeth._

_-Si hubiera alguna escondida crees que estaríamos aquí sentadas?- se burló Clarisse de nuevo recibiendo un ceño fruncido como respuesta._

_-Crees que alguien planea algo con nosotras- sugirió Piper._

_-Acertaste querida!-_

_Un haz de luz ilumino desde el techo una pequeña franja frente a ellas... Ahí había una hermosísima mujer con un vestido escarlata de corte y cola, bien maquillada (como una supermodelo) pero con una sonrisa exquisita._

_-Mama!- exclamo su hija._

_Ella se limitó a sonreír encantadoramente._

_-Tu nos encerraste aquí- vocifero enojada Thalia, quien ya sabía que nada bueno venia de afrodita._

_-Tranquila primor, veras que esto te va a encantar- _

_Annabeth dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de sus anonadadas amigas._

_-Para que nos trajiste aquí?- pregunto sin ningún temor._

_La sonrisa bastante amplia y traviesa le dio escalofríos._

_-Nada especial... - balbuceo con pena pero al mismo aplaudiendo en al aire._

_De pronto toda la sala se ilumino entera mostrando una pantalla blanca alta frente a dos luces reflectores y un trípode con una cámara estacionada en él. Clarisse, Thalia, Rachel, Kayla, Katie y Miranda no parecían entender li que significaba, pero los rostros pálidos de Annabeth, Piper y Hazel las asustaron._

_-No puedes hablar en serio?!- exclamo Annabeth._

_-Mama!- vocifero Piper con la mandíbula floja._

_Hazel, convertida en un manojo de nervios, solo atinaba a cubrirse los pechos y las caderas pese a estar vestida con su blusa verde y vaqueros descoloridos… Thalia en ese momento capto todo, empezando a entrar en pánico._

_-No te atreverías...-_

_Afrodita carcajeo._

_-Querida... comprenderás pronto que como diosa del amor- vocifero antes de hacer aparecer mágicamente varios cajones con ropa muy provocativa._

_-... puede ser MUUUUY persuasiva-_

**Unos días después...**

**O-o-o-o-O**

_Y bienvenidos una vez más a su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento..._

_...Con una nueva edición de su programa favorito._

**"**_**PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!"**_

_Donde USTED! pregunta... y ELLOS! responden._

_..._

_Y ahora, el tipo que lo ve todo por Ud..._

_El dios de la risa, MOMO!._

**O-o-o-o-O**

La cámara hace una toma giratoria del estudio y el público antes de enfocar al presentador y los invitados.

-Buenas noches, publico eterno!- vocifera Momo con gracia. -El programa de esta noche está dedicada especialmente para todas las nenas bonitas que nos miran-

Aquel comentario dio un mal espinazo a los varones.

-Oye por cierto, Donde estuviste metida este último fin de semana chica lista?- pregunta.

-Yo... No sé- vocifero confusa y con las palabras atoradas en la boca.

-También tu Pipes?- pregunta curioso Jasón.

-No lo sé- afirma igual de confundida que su amiga.

Frank también intenta la más pregunta recibiendo la misma respuesta.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, yo tampoco- dice Thalia.

Nico y Leo alzan una ceja intrigados.

Pero las risitas ocultas del dios risa no advierten nada bueno... Y para colmo el trono de afrodita en el público estaba vacío, los dioses se preguntaban también donde se había metido.

Todos menos Atenea, quien más bien suspiraba aliviada de tener una noche tranquila en el programa sin sus frases quisquillosas, ya que ni siquiera Ares ni Hefesto lo sabían.

-Sigamos con el programa, pero primero...- dijo el dios pasando tarjeta y oyéndose igual que el personaje de la Máscara de Jim Carrey. -...oigan chicos-

_**QUIENES DE USTEDES YA HAN USADO LAS PULSERAS DE AFRODITA?!**_

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el set, sobre todo en las chicas quienes veían a sus compañeros, estos carcajeaban nerviosamente rascándose las cabezas y sudando la gota gruesa en estas... Algunos chicos miraban de reojo a "ciertas chicas" entre las tribunas sin tratar de delatarse demasiado.

Algunas campistas sonreían halagadas mientras que la mayoría desviaban nerviosas miradas o apuntaban miradas afiladas hacia sus acosadores nocturnos, unas cuantas (pocas) se llevaban las manos la boca escandalizadas al descubrir las miradas que tenían encima y que les decían que ese alguien las deseaba.

Momo acusaba divertidamente con la mirada a los culpables, entre ellos a Nico di Angelo quien en un rápido fugaz vistazo inocente vio a Thalia, quien no se percató... Por su parte los chicos estaban furiosos porque "algunos" campistas miraban a sus novias... Hijos de Hermes, Hefesto, Apolo y Ares que vieron fugazmente a Piper, e hijos de Deméter, Hécate, Némesis, Atenea y Afrodita que vieron fugazmente a Hazel.

Y a Annabeth... Nadie la vio. (Quizás porque temían una represalia de su novio alguna ves que estuvieran en el lago de canoas... O porque su atractivo físico no era muy... Digamos, "voluptuoso", sip debió ser esta última)

Ella solo frunció el ceño hilarantemente... Mientras que al otro extremo de las sillas de invitados Leo vio de reojo a Reyna sentada a su lado (al igual que toda la tropa de romanos en la transmisión directa desde el campamento júpiter, luego de que Venus promocionara su producto en la vía Praetoria.

Todo un éxito entre los legionarios, incluso para Travis Stoll quien también echo un ojo discreto hacia el palco de Deméter y sobre su consejera señalando como otro afortunado poseedor del juguete sexual de afrodita, por suerte todos estaba más atentos en el escandalo plano de Annabeth que ni lo notaron (ni siquiera Katie a él) mientras que Sunny Smiles, hija de Apolo y aparentemente su novia-no oficial- aún estaba más pegada que una garrapata al trasero de un perro.

-Bueno... Vamos a dejar sus ilusiones intactos chamacos- señalo Momo pasando de tarjeta. -La siguiente pregunta es para... El dios APOLO!-

El dios se materializó en una medio de una llamarada solar desde su trono en el público hasta una silla vacía de invitado sacudiendo su pelo rubio en plan seductor.

Las ninfas se deshicieron en hojas por él.

_**"TE LLEGASTE A VENGAR DE LA BROMA QUE TE HICIERON ATENEA Y ARTEMISA?"**_

Las dos diosas tragaron saliva mientras Apolo sonreír malévolamente (para ser un dios de lo genial).

-La venganza es un plato que se come frio- declaro, mas luego vio a las diosas sonrojadas de vergüenzas y furibundas. -pero en su caso fue más bien... Un plato caliente!- Su compadre Hermes empezó a reírse...

...Y Momo también.

**O-o-o-o-O**

-CORRAN LA CINTA!-

_3... 2... 1... _

_En el Spa de belleza C.C. (Ahora bajo nueva administración después de lo de Circe) las diosas estaban listas para su día de relajación y belleza mensual, que siempre tomaban juntas... Por ello es que esta ocasión era idónea para la venganza de Apolo que también seria buen título para una película._

_Primero: las diosas tomaron un masaje de espalda en una camilla quiropráctica a cargo de un sirviente divino de Asclepio._

_-Aaah- gimió Artemisa con la figura de una mujer joven. -este masaje sí que me relaja después de una temporada de cacería-_

_-Mi espalda a veces me mata luego de repasar una y otra vez mi biblioteca- decía... -y este siervo de Asclepio sí que sabe dónde están los nudos- suspiraba mientras sus huesos de la espalda tronaban para luego ver al quiropráctico meter las manos en una crema de masaje._

_Pero lo que las inocentes diosas ignoraban, era que Apolo convenció al vasallo de su hijo de usar una nueva fórmula de masaje, que en realidad era polvo pica pica liofilizado._

_-Oye amiga... Mi espalda está escociendo-_

_Atenea observa intrigada a Artemisa empezar a rascarse violentamente, hasta que pronto ella se une a la fiesta._

_-Picaaaaaaaaaa!-_

_Sus alaridos de dolor no les permiten escuchar unas risillas provenientes de la pared._

_Segundo: las diosas deciden olvidar el incidente (luego de haber chamuscado y alfileteado al siervo de Asclepio) y deciden tomar un bano de lodo limpio._

_-Revisas el material- señalo Atenea al lado en caso de otra sorpresita o negligencia del centro._

_-Está limpio- señalo ella._

_-Bien-_

_Las diosas se sumergieron más en el suave contenido de la tina que bajaron la guardia un segundo, lo suficiente para que una sombra de pies alados a toda velocidad vertiera algo en el bano de lodo._

_-Ouch...- se quejó Atenea._

_-Qué pasa?- pregunto Artemisa._

_-Algo me mordió-_

_La diosa echo un vistazo a su tina._

_-Sanguijuela!-_

_Otra la mordió en su suave trasero virgen, haciendo saltar a la diosa de la caza quien furiosa, y con apenas retazos de lodo cubriendo sus pechos y cadera, tomo su arco de plata y abatió a los dos bichos y de paso disparo otra flecha a la tina partiéndola en dos._

_El lodo se esparció dejando a la vista cientos de los mismos bichos, furiosas fuera de su hábitat natural los bichos saltaron a las diosas en un cómico entrevero de sanguijuelas, lodo, flecha y marcas de mordidas en los cuerpos esculturales y divinos._

_Gracias al ruido no oyeron dos carcajadas provenientes de la pared._

_Tercero: había que admirar la tenacidad de las olímpicas, quien pese a esta en el marcador, sobre todo luego de indagar con los empleados sobre alguna misteriosa presencia de dos dioses bromistas, pero estos juraron por el estigio que no sabían nada, y aunque sufrirían las consecuencias de tal juramento en vano luego las diosas decidieron continuar su día libre, ya que mañana debían si o si volver a sus ocupadas labores._

_Creyeron que las aguas termales las calmarían, entraron a las fuentes con solo unas toallas delicadas que resaltaban sus esculturales y sexys figuras las cuales metieron en el agua, pasando delicadamente esponjas de baño en sus suaves facciones, cualquiera que viera esto se enamoraría de inmediato de las diosas._

_-Aun crees que apolo y su Hermes están por aquí?- cuestiona Artemisa._

_-Casi podría jurarlo por él,...- pero la frase murió en su boca para mayor seguridad suya._

_Ambas vieron el caliente tratando de olvidar a esos dos y disfrutar de sus últimas horas de belleza, además notaron era algo más caliente de lo habitual, mientras que afuera los dos toallas que les esperaban fueron reemplazadas por otras dos sospechosamente familiares, pero las diosas ni lo notaron y las metieron para cambiarse las mojadas que llevaban encima._

_-Pero que...- balbuceo Artemisa cuando sintió que la toalla le apretaba los pechos._

_-Que ra...- exclamo Atenea al ver que la toalla apretaba su zona virginal._

_Resulta que las toallas secas que se pusieron eran de tela de algodón que al contacto con agua caliente se encogían, pronto ambas diosas luchaban para que sus prendas no se deslizaran de sus divinos cuerpos y dejaran expuestas sus "facultades"._

_Ambas balbucearon maldiciones en griego muy antiguo._

_-Podría ponerse peor?- dijo Atenea mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría._

_Pero de inmediato unas luces de escena iluminaron a ambas diosas notando también dos lentes de cámara enfocándolas a ambas en paños menores y muy ajustados.._

_-Esta noche, en su canal venus...- decía una voz de presentador. -¡Las doncellas del Olimpo!-_

_Lio que fuera el ala este del balneario ahora era un pequeño estudio móvil que presentaba a las dos diosas por Telehefesto al mundo entero, y justo para cuando los índices de rating llegaron a más de 100 millones..._

_Se les cayeron las toallas, ya encogidas a solo unos trapitos húmedos._

_-HERMES!-_

_-APOLO!- _

_Gritaron ambas más rojas que las fraguas de Hefesto, cuando vieron detrás de las cámaras que las enfocaban a los susodichos._

**O-o-o-o-O**

En el estudio, todo el público masculino cayó de espaldas con las narices chorreando sangre... Ahora podían decir que vieron a las doncellas del Olimpo completamente desnudas, mientras Apolo y Hermes murmuraban algo sobre una dulce venganza.

Las chicas por su parte estallaron en celos asesinos, no por los chicos sino por los envidiables cuerpos de las diosas, pero estas sentían ganas de matarlos a todos, como lo hacían en los viejos con algunos griegos famosos que osaron verlas desnudas en los manantiales cercanos en que se bañaban.

Leo escondió una mini cámara oculta en sus pantalones.

—Esto me animara en mis largas noches en las fraguas— murmuro para sí mientras Reyna que estaba a su lado lo veía extrañada.

Drew Tanaka desde el sitio de la cabaña de afrodita en el público se dirigió a Annabeth.

—¿Seguro que eres hija de tu madre?— le cuestiono.

—¿Qué insinúas?—le contesto con otra pregunta, muy irritada.

Pero era obvio para todos a que se refería, y es que la "pechonalidad" de Atenea era mayor que la de su hija… la diosa la amenazó con la mirada recordándole que su madre no estaba ahí para protegerla y que su hija estaba bien como lucía, aunque ese último comentario deprimió un poco a la rubia quien recibió unas palmaditas de su novio en la espalda luego de que se limpiara la nariz.

—Podemos por favor seguir?!— le dijo Thalia a Momo, aunque más como una orden que como un pedido que además Zeus respaldaba.

—De acuerdo!— dijo el dios pasando tarjeta y limpiándose la nariz. —La siguiente pregunta es para… ¡ANNABETH CHASE!—

—Genial— susurro con sarcasmo que no ayudaba a su baja autoestima.

"_**¡¿CUAL FUE LA COSA MAS EXTREMA, QUE POR CELOS, LLEGASTE A HACERLE A OTRA CHICA QUE MIRABA A PERCY?!"**_

La rubia esbozo una media sonrisa maligna mientras Percy lucia pálido… todos los demás rieron.

—Bueno…— murmuro con malicia. —…quizá se me haya pasado la mano— aunque lo dijo sin sentirlo realmente.

—Annabeth— suspiro su madre avergonzada de imaginar a su hija movida por celos mientras Poseidón se reía.

Percy la vio con sarcasmo igual que Piper, mientras los chicos del campamento hubieran dado lo que sea para presenciar aquello porque su desconocimiento del tema señalaba que aquello ocurrió fuera del campamento, pero supusieron que al final Momo tendría el video aunque Jasón entendía a la rubia.

—No puedo creer que Afrodita se esté perdiendo esto— señalo Hermes.

—Pero conociéndola…— murmuro Apolo. —…seguro debe estar cocinando algo bueno—

**O-o-o-o-O**

_Mientras que en el templo de afrodita, en un estudio oscuro._

—_Muajajajajajajaja— reía con gracia y picardía mientras sacaba un trozo de papel en una bandeja con químicos. _

_Pero al ver el reloj se inquietó un poco._

—_Debo darme prisa—_

**O-o-o-o-O**

De vuelta al estudio Momo grito.

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

* * *

_3… 2… 1…_

_Annabeth se encontraba de camino a la escuela Goode para encontrarse con Percy para una agradable cita… ya había pasado el Upper Eastside y luego de tomar el tren finalmente llego al pórtico de la escuela, parada en la esquina ve a su novio charlando con dos amigos de su clase, se lo ve animado y contento… quizá por estar esperándola._

_Esbozando una sonrisa ella se dirige hacia ellos pero de pronto ve como una guapísima jovencita castaña de ojos verdes quien salía del umbral se lanza a su cuello envolviéndolo con sus manos, Percy se resiste pero ella es muy insistente mientras sus amigos se ríen de la escena como si ya fuera algo habitual._

_El pequeño diablillo de los celos empieza a zumbarle al oído, por lo que decidí sacar su gorra de invisibilidad y echar un vistazo más de cerca para oír mejor de que va la cosa._

—_Para…— murmura Percy mientras trata de quitarse de encima a la castaña. —…Ya basta Bárbara, tengo novia— le dice serio mientras ella continua intentando besarlo._

—_Y…?!— señala ella desafiante y sugestivamente._

_Sus amigos no dejan de reírse._

—_Cierto Percy, Y…— dice el primero. _

—_El mariscal de campo sale con la líder de las animadoras y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil al mismo tiempo—sugiere su otro amigo._

_Pero Percy se muestra decidido luego alejar a su acosadora sexy._

—_Yo jamás traicionaría a Annabeth— afirma. —Ni siquiera en mis sueños—_

—_¿Annabeth? ¿Qué clase de ridículo nombre es ese? Jajaja!— se ríe Bárbara._

_Pero Percy no piensa lo mismo, asegurándole que no puede haber un nombre más bonito._

—_Olvídala y dame un besito— vuelve a lanzarse sobre él con los labios fruncidos siendo detenida suavemente._

—_No, ella puede llegar en cualquier…—_

—_Hola Percy!—_

_—WAAAH!—_

_Percy y sus amigos casi saltan de su sitio ante la sorpresiva aparición mientras la castaña mira a la rubia con indiferencia._

—_H-Hola Annie— tartamudea nervioso pensando que está en problemas, pero su sonrisa lo tranquiliza ya que parece prestar más atención a su acosadora. —Annabeth-Bárbara… Bárbara-Annabeth—las presenta por formalidad._

—_Cuadro de honor, campeona distrital de gimnasia y futura reina de la graduación 2010— se describe la mortal queriendo impresionarla… _

_Annabeth sonríe, una sonrisa espeluznante de esas que te hiela la sangre __**"Hija de la diosa Atenea, Arquitecta oficial del Monte Olimpo y su futura esposa" **__Percy se la imagina a su novia presentándose._

—_Bien por ti— le dice finalmente para luego dirigirse a su novio. —Listo para "nuestra" cita— le restriega en el rostro la mestiza._

_La mortal decide retirarse, pero Annabeth posa su mano en su hombro._

—_Mejor suerte para la próxima— le dice mientras le da palmaditas en el hombro_

—_Ya sabes dónde encontrarme galán— le dice con voz sensual antes de marcharme._

—_Si… en clase de "biología"— susurra uno de los amigos de Percy._

_Lo que ellos y la mortal no sabían, era que las "palmaditas" que Annabeth le dio eran realidad los signos de una maldición griega._

_Al día siguiente, Bárbara Strauss termina su última clase de matemáticas y se dirige a la salida buscando a Percy , cuando lo ve parado esperando a Annabeth corre con alegría esperando repetir la escena de ayer, pero de pronto un profesor la intercepta._

—_Srta Strauss, necesito hablar con Ud.—_

_Confundida la chica es llevada de vuelta a la clase donde el profesor le explica el pésimo desempeño en la prueba que minutos antes se tomó a la clase, ella confundida y sorprendida reclama pero el profe le muestra el examen._

—_Pero que…?!— balbucea._

_Los números y ecuaciones eran totalmente distintos a lo que ella anoto, como si mágicamente hubieran cambiado._

—_Me sorprende mucho para una chica en el cuadro de honor— _

_Al día siguiente, en la cafetería se encontraba sosteniendo su bandeja del almuerzo hambrienta, Percy se encontraba en clase aun así que debía comer rápido para ir a encontrarlo antes de gimnasia, pero cuando probo el primer bocado de su carne al jugo inmediatamente la escupió asqueada._

—_Puaj, Pero que…— vuelve a escupir. —…olivos?— Probo la pizza… Olivos, el yogurt… Olivos, la soda… Olivos._

_Toda la comida le sabía a olivos._

—_Creo que voy a vomitar— murmura mientras se tapa la boca y empieza a ponerse verde debido a que tanto la oliva como el aceite del mismo tipo que se fabrica le provocan nauseas._

_Finalmente al día siguiente, luego de reunirse con el comité del futuro baile de graduación se marchaba al estacionamiento a subir al auto que papi le compro por su 16avo cumpleaños… pero cuando llega al fiat 500 parqueado bajo un árbol lo encuentra todo cubierto de una extraña cosa blanca._

—_Y esto?— murmura para pasar un dedo sobre la sustancia y olisquear._

—_Puaj! Es mierda de paloma!— exclama. Entonces siente que algo pegajoso le cae al hombro… la misma mierda de paloma, pero cuando levanta la cabeza no encuentran palomas._

_Sino Lechuzas… muuuuuuuuchas lechuzas, todas posadas en las ramas del arbol._

—_Uuuuh!- como si fuera la señal todas las lechuzas evacuan sobre ella._

_La mortal en medio de gritos recibe un "baño de lodo" animal mientras algunos chicos que pasan cerca se ríen…_

—_¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?!— Casi le grita a los cuatro vientos._

_De repente ve a lo lejos saliendo del umbral de la escuela a Percy y Annabeth saliendo tomados de la mano, Annabeth voltea hacia la mortal cuando pasan cerca… y sonríe malignamente._

* * *

De vuelta al estudio.

—Viejo, fue como una peli de terror— vocifera Leo. —Oye podrías entrenar a tu propio ejército de lechuzas—

—Ahora veo porque Octavian habla siempre mal de ustedes— susurra Jasón.

Hazel y Frank asiente temerosos, Reyna no tanto, mientras Annabeth ríe socarronamente siendo acompañada por su amiga Thalia… su madre sacude la cabeza.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso Annie— afirma Nico.

—Es solo una de mis muchas facetas ocultas—

Percy carcajea nerviosamente… ahora sabe a lo que se atenía.

—Eso fue espeluznante— señala Momo mientras pasa de tarjeta. —Pero no tanto como esta pregunta—

"_**SI TUVIERAN QUE APOSTAR EN UNA PELEA A PUÑO LIMPIO ENTRE CALYPSO, REYNA, ANNABETH Y RACHEL, POR PERCY… ¡¿A QUIEN LE APOSTARÍAN?!"**_

—¡Ooooooooooooooh!— Balbucearon todos.

—¿Sería eso realmente posible?— pregunta Apolo.

—Tal vez…— añade Hermes.

Todos los campistas se rascaban las barbillas imaginándoselo.

—Claro que no podríamos— dice Annabeth.

—Todas sabemos que ya le pertenece a ella— afirma Rachel.

—Además… ninguna de las dos, o tres, podría ganarme— dice Reyna

Las sonrisas de ambas se congelaron, Los campistas comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos.

—Yo apostaría por Annabeth— dice Nico. —Tiene un derechazo que te deja sin aire—

—Bueno, nuestra oficial también tiene sus técnicas— intenta Hazel apoyar a su superior.

Frank no tiene otra más que apoyarla.

—Y qué hay de Rachel?— Apolo defiende a su oráculo. —No se dejen llevar por su figura delgada y esbelta…—

La oráculo se pone más roja que su pelo de vergüenza, pero luego de oír las burlas de la mayoría de los campistas ese rojo de vergüenza se vuelve de ira.

—Tranquilos, no vamos a armar otra Troya por esto— sugiere Percy.

Todos lo miran, incluyendo Momo.

—Por qué no?—

Annabeth, Rachel y Reyna arquean una ceja.

—Lo que nos lleva a otro nuevo segmento en nuestro programa—

**O-o-o-o-O**

_**Bienvenidos… damas y caballeros.**_

_**A un nuevo segmento de su programa favorito… llamado:**_

—_**EL RETO DE LA SEMANA—**_

En un set distinto al que realizaban el programa aparecen Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna y…

—Calypso?!— exclama la rubia al ver a la Titánide aparecer en una posición sentada, con dos agujas y una bola de estambres, como si hubiera estado tejiendo algo antes de aparecer fortuitamente.

—¿Dónde estoy?—

_**En el reto de esta semana… donde las concursantes lucharan por el título de la más bella.**_

—Que no era por Percy?— murmura Rachel, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la rubia. —Sí, lo de la más bella está bien— responde nerviosa.

—Por favor, todas sabemos que esa soy yo— presume Reyna.

Annabeth y Rachel fruncen el ceño.

—Ejem… olvidas que soy inmortal y joven— señala Calipso.

—Unos amigos míos de Greenpeace dijeron que era muy bonita—

—Ya basta, no vamos a pelearnos por esto— dice Annabeth tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

_**A QUE NOOO!.**_

Entonces aparece una hermosísima mujer rubia alta, delgada, con un vestido griego unido con broches de oro en los hombros y llevando una manzana en la mano.

—Saludos chicas— dice Eris, la diosa de la discordia. —Vengo a moverles el suelo—

Las cuatro la ven como si fuera algún bicho raro, pero ella llama su atención hacia la manzana amarilla que tiene… que tiene tallado en una cara y en letras doradas que ponen: _"PARA LA MAS BELLA"_

_**Veamos ahora un poco de acción**_

El suelo se abre levantando lo que parece ser una piscina de lodo… pero las chicas hipnotizadas por la magia solo tienen ojos para la manzana.

—¡Que se diviertan!— exclama la diosa soltando el fruto en el lodo con una sonrisa traviesa antes desaparecer.

Las cuatro chicas se inclinan hacia la piscina con expectación.

_**EN SUS MARCAS… LISTOS… ¡A PELEAR!**_

Las mestizas, la oráculo y la diosa caen al barro como cerdos al chiquero y empieza la trifulca.

Reyna intenta hacerse con la manzana pero es jalada del pelo hacia atrás por Annabeth y Rachel, Calipso intenta adelantarse pero Rachel le salta encima, Reyna para la arremetida de Annabeth … entonces la cosa se pone caliente cuando Rachel rasga parte del uniforme romano de Reyna pero esta le devuelve el favor arrancándole la playera rosa exponiendo sus braciers, por su Parte Calipso aplica una llave titánica inmovilizando a la hija de Atenea, al verse acorralada ella decide jugar sucio y rasga su vestido de la cintura para abajo dejando visible solo una trusa blanca antigua como la que usaban las mujeres griegas haciendo que la soltara.

_**Uy, eso fue muy sabio.**_

—¡Es mía!— exclama Annabeth lanzándose hacia el fruto flotando en una esquina.

Pero de repente queda inmóvil en el aire, al ver en dirección a Calipso ve que está usando sus poderes divinos sobre ella cuando su camiseta del campamento empieza a rasgarse por sí sola revelando su sostén al igual que sus vaqueros mostrando sus bragas blancas en medio de los grititos de esta.

_**La ventaja de ser inmortal.**_

—No te metas con una Titánide— le advierte.

Reyna y Rachel por su parte ya estaban en ropa interior y cubiertas de lodo, era sorprendente que la simple mortal pudiera contra una oficial entrenada de la legión pero ella alegó luego que de niña siempre jugaba bajo la lluvia con sus amigos así que el lodo era como agua sobre su piel, aunque la preparación de la romana había evitado su victoria hasta ahora.

_**Están muy igualadas!.**_

—¡mira eso!— Reyna la engaña con el cuento del tío, Rachel voltea sobre su hombro para luego sentir como le arrancaban el sostén.

—¡OYEE!—

_**Jo jo jo jo!**_

Calipso se dirige hacia la manzana pero Reyna se voltea y la intercepta con un abrazo placaje, pero Rachel le cae encima devolviéndole el favor arrancándole su sostén y ropa interior, Annabeth intenta llegar a la manzana pero Calipso le agarra la pierna arrastrándola, en el forcejeo la Titánide rasga su ropa interior pero a la rubia parece no importarle ni disminuye su ímpetu por el fruto prohibido, ni siquiera cuando su sostén se parte en dos.

_**Espero que estén grabando esto… ¡Vale dracmas!**_

Era un entrevero sensual de lodo, curvas y pechos embarrados con las chicas peleándose por la manzana de la discordia.

_**Oh por favor… ya se cansaron?**_

Pero luego de un par de minutos más las cuatro concursantes lucen agotadas y flotando boca arriba en el lodo.

_**Vamos… un poco más!.**_

Pero las chicas estaban exhaustas y la manzana seguía intacta.

_**Supongo que terminaremos temprano.**_

Las chicas sacan las lenguas fuera de la boca… mientras Eris vuelve a aparecer y recoge la manzana.

—Ojala se hayan divertido!— sonríe para luego desaparecer.

_**Está bien… ¡SERA HASTA LA OTRA SEMANA, CON OTRO NUEVO CONCURSO EN SU SEGMENTO…**_

—_**EL RETO DE LA SEMANA—**_

**O-o-o-o-O**

_**¿Problemas psicológicos?**_

Se ve a Annabeth traumada y llorando en esquina de su cabaña por causa de una arañita colada entre sus sabanas.

_**¿Huesos rotos?**_

Se ve a Tyson dándole un abrazo placaje a su hermano Percy rompiéndole la espalda

_**¿Infecciones graves?**_

Se ve a Grover con un serio episodio de sarna en su peludo trasero

_**No hay problema, asista al hospital sagrado de Asclepius**_

Los tres afectados yacen parados frente al Hospital lujoso en el Olimpo

_**Los encargados sanaran tus males**_

Se ve a los médicos tratando los problemas de los chicos… sin éxito

_**y, si tienes suerte, el mismo Asclepius lo hará y te dejara mejor que antes**_

Se ve a un dios viejo y cansado tratando a Annabeth (abofeteándola con una araña de juguete) a Percy (reacomodando su espalda pero como si le hiciera un fatality de MK) y a Grover (Se le ve rasurándole su trasero, bañándolo con lavandina y pasándola una loción anti infecciosa hasta en el c***, para luego colocarle un cono de plástico en el cuello)

_**NOTA: algunos problemas psicológicos graves (como la ira de una diosa) pueden requerir tratamiento constante de Asclepius**_

Se ve a sus tres pacientes saliendo felices del umbral del Hospital frescos como lechugas, antes de ver luego en una cambio de escena rápida a Atenea y Hera fúricas teniendo una charla psicológica nada amistosa (Atenea con un globo de pensamiento viendo a Percy y Annabeth saliendo juntos y a Hera con un globo de pensamiento viendo a Zeus poniéndole los cuernos con varias mujeres).

**O-o-o-o-O**

La cámara vuelve a enfocar al estudio, pasando por el público hasta llegar a los invitados y el presentador… los dioses masculinos se babean mientras rebobinan una y otra vez la batalla en el lodo ante el ceño fruncido de Percy.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— dijo Momo pasando tarjeta. —…¡LEO VALDEZ!—

—Haber veamos…!— contesta Leo.

"_**¡¿ERES ALÉRGICO A ALGO? ¿TE HA PASADO ALGO VERGONSOZO CON TU ALERGIA?!".**_

De inmediato se pone rojo mientras los campistas intentan controlar sus risas, Nico, Thalia, Jasón, Hazel y Frank arquean una ceja…

—¿Eres alérgico Leo?— pregunta el gigantón.

—¡FUE CULPA TUYA NISA!—

—Oye, a mí no me mires— se defiende su compañera alta y morena, como una G.I. Joe femenina.

—¿Cómo íbamos a saber que eras alérgico al maní?— pregunta Jake Mason.

—¡Eres alérgico al maní!— exclama graciosamente la romana.

A Percy y Annabeth se les inflan los cachetes de la risa, incluso los dioses (quienes todo lo ven) le recuerdan a su hermano Hefesto ese "triste" pero divertido episodio del campamento.

—Nunca había visto algo como eso— comenta Piper.

—No entiendo que pasa— dice Nico.

—¿De qué están hablando?— pregunta Jasón.

—Seguro que vamos a saberlo pronto— murmura Thalia señalando a Momo y la pantalla.

Momo se c**** de risa por unos minutos antes de ordenar…

—¡CORRAN LA CINTA!—

**O-o-o-o-O**

_3… 2… 1…_

_Era un día normal, y laborioso, en las fraguas de la cabaña nueve mientras todos los hijos terminaban sus labores para ir a almorzar, pero un obstinado mestizo renegaba con un par de placas laminadas para su nuevo invento (una camiseta-armadura plegable)._

—_Ya déjalo Leo, vamos a comer— le dice Jake._

—_Adelántense, ya los alcanzo—_

—_Sabes que no es cierto— recalca Nisa._

_Pero el mestizo callado continuo trabajando… intentan convencerlo por unos minutos hasta que finalmente deciden no marcharse no sin antes dejarle un plato de plástico a su lado con algo encima._

—_Un sándwich?— _

—_De mantequilla maní y mermelada— recalca Jake._

—_Para que al menos comas algo— dice Nisa_

—_Gracias chicos—_

_Los dos sonríen y se marchan, Leo vuelve a trabajar… luego de 2 horas de trabajo por fin consigue fundir el metal en la tela sin destrozarla logrando su objetivo._

—_Tengo hambre— fue su comentario triunfal, el sándwich que aún seguía puesto a su lado en el banco de trabajo ahora sí que era apetecible._

—_Ñam!— Era la primera vez que comía maní en su vida… al tener la ascendencia latina de su madre prefería más el dulce de leche en su comida pero fue un buen gesto de sus amigos._

_Luego de tres grandes mordidas el sándwich desapareció, pero unos minutos después mientras guardaba todos los materiales en su taquilla de la fragua de repente sintió una ardiente comezón, primero en sus manos subiendo por ellas hasta sus hombros, su pecho, su cuello hasta llegar finalmente a su rostro._

—_¿Qué me está pasando?— murmura mientras corre al espejo._

_En el cristal se ve a sí mismo horriblemente deformado, con varias bolitas hinchadas en todo su rostro dando a este un aspecto tosco y grueso (como el de su padre divino)._

—_Be abdo…!— empieza a murmurar entrando en pánico con su voz alterada a causa de la hinchazón de sus labios y cuerdas vocales._

_En su frenesí tropieza con una barra de metal en el suelo y cae sobre otro banco de trabajo cercano, el impacto hace saltar una lata de gasolina mezclada con brea que lo baña enterito y en la taquilla de arriba una cubeta de grasa y aceite de motor termina de pintarlo, para cuando se levanta la hinchazón de sus cuerdas vocales finalmente vuelve su voz en un gruñido gutural irreconocible._

_Decide salir corriendo al elevador y en menos de un minuto atraviesa la puerta llegando a la zona común._

—_¿Oye, que es eso?— señala una chica en la cabaña diez._

_Su amiga ve una cosa horrorosa y negra con el rostro deforme acercarse a ellas._

—_Amumenme!— muge Leo con una voz irreconocible._

—_¡UN MONSTRUOO!—_

—_¡KYAAAA!—_

_Las dos chicas salen corriendo despavoridas a correr la voz, Leo tropieza en la tierra cayendo de espaldas en el césped rodando para levantarse y pegándose vegetación empeorando aún más su aspecto hasta que oye la caracola de alarma y ve al primer grupo de ataque (liderado por Clarisse), armado con espadas y lanzas._

—_¿Ese es el monstruo?— dice uno_

_Leo camina hacia ellos intentando aclarar su situación, pero su voz es irreconocible a causa de la inflamación y solo empeora su situación_

—_¡Es horrible!— dice otro._

—_¡MATENLO!— ordena Clarisse._

_Leo empieza a correr mientras las lanzas llueven a su alrededor marcando su camino, una turba enardecida de mestizo lo persigue azotando sus espadas sobre él una y otra vez fallando, para rematar la situación por error él llega a la cabina de Tiro donde los chicos de la cabaña siete están practicando._

—_¿Eso es un monstruo?— dice Will Solace._

—_¡QUÉ ESPERAN… DISPARENLE!— Ordena Clarisse, los hijos de Apolo tensan sus arcos y arrojan sus flechas, no supo como pero Leo sobrevivió a la primera andanada con solo una flecha en su trasero y ahora corría hacia el lago de Canoas… _

…_donde Percy y Annabeth chapoteaban sobre el muelle._

—_Un monstruo?—_

—_Parece que sí—_

_Ambos salen del agua y sacan sus armas, Leo sabiendo que era inútil da media vuelta pero de repente algo le detiene y lo eleva del malecón, una mano de agua gigante lo agarro… Percy lo levanta y lo arroja de cabeza al lago donde tendría más chances de acabar con él._

_La turba con ganas de infringir terrible agresión contra el monstruo ve a Percy lanzarse al lago con Riptide en mano y nada hasta el sitio de caída, cuando ve "al monstruo" emerger._

—_Leo?—_

_El agua había lavado parte de los líquidos mecánicos y la hierba permitiendo al fin reconocerle… _

—_amasndjasndjasnae,dnaeda,msndjanejdnasd— empieza maldecir tanto como su garganta hinchada se lo permite._

_Los campistas en la orilla lo veían estupefactos._

**O-o-o-o-O**

En el estudio hasta Zeus se c**** de la risa, tanto como sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades, y sus hijos Apolo y Hermes. Entre los mestizos, Thalia, Nico y Jasón pataleaban en sus sillas de la risa.

—Pobrecito— murmura Artemisa… pero incluso Atenea se ríe en silencio.

Hefesto se siente extrañamente ofendido, quizá pensando que si le ocurría algo parecido (gracias a su fea cara) y se plantaran frente a sus hermanos estos podrían confundirlo con Tifón y por ende lo fulminarían… los únicos que no se reían eran las chicas y ninfas de su club quienes saltan la valla de seguridad y consuelan a su ídolo en posición fetal de la vergüenza.

—Descuida, ya paso…— le consuela Hazel con una hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora que lo hace sonrojar y dándole palmaditas en el hombro. —…no es tan malo—

Frank tiene que interponerse en medio, no por los celos, sino por la furia contenida de las chicas del club de Leo quienes rodeaban peligrosamente a Hazel con ideas homicidas en mente.

—Oye Leo, quieres este sándwich que me sobro?— le dice entre risas Momo a Leo quien ve el emparedado café como si fuera cicuta, para luego pasar tarjeta. —…ahora la siguiente pregunta es ¡PIPER Y ANNABETH!—

"_**SUPONIENDO QUE LES GUSTARAN LAS MUJERES ¿SE CONSIDERARÍAN LA UNA A LA OTRA COMO POSIBLE PAREJA?"**_

Ambas arrugaron la cara.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta esa?— crítica Atenea.

—¿Por qué no?— sugiere Apolo.

Todos le miraron.

—Son jóvenes, preciosas y llenas de energía—

Artemisa frunce el ceño.

—Creo que no entiendes la mecánica del asunto—

Pero el solo sonríe tontamente mientras las dos chicas se ponen rojas de vergüenza, agradeciendo que Afrodita no estuviera cerca.

—¡¿Qué?!— Annabeth exclama con fiereza a Percy y Jasón quienes las miraron con unos ojos… como si se intentaran hacerse la idea.

—Suponiendo que es así…— empieza Piper a hablar tímidamente. —…yo creo que no—

Annabeth suspira cansada de todas las miradas que se ciernen sobre ellas.

—Tienes razón amiga—

Momo se rasca la barbilla.

—Pero… si se diera el caso, pienso que se vería…— chasquea los dedos. —como esto—

Del techo cae un mural de tela con una imagen pintada en óleo que muestra a Annabeth y Piper desnudas y besándose apasionadamente sobre un sofá griego antiguo con unas letras doradas encima que ponían "_CONCEPTO DE ARTISTA_".

—BLUEEEEEEEEEEGH!— balbucea Atenea de inmediato. Poseidón por su lado saca una cámara cargándose muchas fotos.

—Creo que voy a vomitar— murmura Artemisa mientras desvía el rostro escondiéndolo en su capucha.

La mayoría de las chicas también quieren vomitar, excepto por las de la cabaña de Afrodita quien más bien intentan mostrarse interesadas (el amor no tiene gustos), mientras que a las afectadas les tiembla la ceja izquierda de estupefacción al mismo tiempo…

Apolo y Hermes no dejaban de señalar que se veían bien, pero los otros dioses no estaban seguros de ello (quizá porque en la antigua Grecia no dejo muchas evidencias arqueológicas de ese género).

—Ejem… pasemos a la siguiente pregunta— pide Hera, aunque suena más a orden que ha pedido, sintiéndose incomoda al respecto siendo la diosa del matrimonio.

—Esta es para… ¡PERCY JACKSON!—

Percy traga saliva, solo de recordar la última pregunta.

"_**SABÍAS QUE SI TE FIJAS EN SU LADO DIVINO, ANNABETH SERÍA ALGO ASÍ COMO TU SOBRINA SEGUNDA ¿NO?"**_

Todos miran a Percy quien luce pensativo… Un chispazo atraviesa la mente de Annabeth.

—No lo había pensado— murmura antes de hacer algo que sorprende hasta a los mismos dioses.

Pensar.

—Veamos…— aparece una pizarra del fondo del set Percy y toma un marcador.

Entonces empieza a armar un mapa conceptual y genealógico, su concentración y velocidad al escribir dejan estupefactos a todos.

—Si Urano y Gea tuvieron a Cronos y este después tuvo a Zeus quien después desposo a Metis para luego tener a Atenea quien es sobrina de mi Padre Poseidón y Hades…—

Para cuando se dio cuenta tenía un árbol conceptual en marcador hasta la segunda generación de dioses olímpicos.

—Quien lo diría… es cierto!—

Al voltear se topa con las miradas estupefactas de todos.

—¿Qué?—

Artemisa le susurra al oído de Poseidón.

—Veo que juntarse con la hija de Atenea está avispando a tu hijo tío—

Poseidón no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

—Según esto también Jasón y Hazel seria mis primos en segundo grado—Percy habla como si fuera profesor de genética o filotecnia.

—¿Segundo grado?— balbucean los dos.

—Ya sabes, por lo de la esquizofrenia romana— explica. —Y Frank sería sobrino en tercer grado—

—Ya basta, me duele la cabeza— se queja Leo.

—Buen trabajo, profesor Percy— se burla Thalia.

Pero Percy manda a callar a su "primita".

—Gracias a los dioses que la línea divina no cuenta— suspira Nico.

A los dioses no les importaba mucho.

—Siguiente pregunta por favor— ordena Annabeth, pero Momo tenía más ganas de moverles el piso… pasando tarjeta.

"_**SI ANNABETH Y RACHEL TE OFRECIERAN UN TRÍO… ¡¿ACEPTARÍAS?!".**_

Annabeth frunce tanto el ceño que bien su piel podría rasgarse y partirse en dos mientras Rachel tiembla de miedo… Percy carcajea nerviosamente, por un buen rato mientras Jasón y Frank sacuden la cabeza, como si con eso esperara que el show pasase y así no tendría que responder.

—Percy, realmente tu…— balbuceaba Hazel tratando de no sonar escandalizada.

—Bueno, si los pillamos en el establo del Argos— susurraba Frank recordándoles ese episodio.

—Bueno yo…— trata de decir algo para desviar la atención del sonrojo de su novia, y sobre todo de una furiosa diosa en el pública.

—¡Vamos Percy! No están difícil— crítica Apolo. —Seguro que a "RED" le encantaría— dice poniendo a su oráculo más roja que sus vacas sagradas.

Las náyades en el público empiezan a hablarle al hijo de Poseidón con piropos tan calientes que podría hacer hervir una caldera al tiempo que enseñaban sutilmente parte de sus encantos en medio de salpicones y saltitos de agua, Annabeth hace ademan de sacar su cuchillo.

—Por favor, ni siquiera llega a tercera base aún— dice Deméter.

Ahora el que estaba rojo era Percy.

—Es que él es tan bueno— dice Hestia.

Artemisa le da la razón, pero Percy sentía que lo trataban como a un niño.

—Sabe muy bien lo que le espera si se atreve a mancillar la pureza de mi hija— advierte Atenea.

—Y sigues con lo mismo "sobrinita"!— se queja Poseidón. —Qué pasara cuando se casan?—

Atenea sentía como si le cortaran la lengua, no tenía palabra… la verdad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando llegué ese día.

—¿Por qué hay que esperar tanto?— sugiere Hermes. —Además ambos ya tienen 18—

Pero la mirada furiosa de Atenea pone nervioso hasta el mismo dios.

—Siento pena por tus hijas— comenta Hades.

Anfitrite y Perséfone se ríen de la diosa.

—O será que el muchacho sencillamente "no puede"— sugiere Ares para molestarlo.

—No lo creo, es hijo de uno de los tres grandes— comenta.

—Si su padre puede hacerlo "bajo el agua"— dice Hefesto.

Atenea se horroriza pensando que si su hija ahora se besa bajo el agua con él, entonces quizá algún día…

—¡Annabeth!—

—¡Mamá!—

…

—¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!—

El grito de Percy es tan alto que acalla cualquier otro sonido en el set dejando atónitos a todos (casi igual que cuando Zeus imparte orden), se le ve tan alterado que durante el grito la tierra tembló ligeramente a sus pies y el filtro de agua en una esquina exploto (por enésima vez desde que empezó el programa).

—¡Yo amo a Annabeth!— exclama. —¡Jamás la engañaría ni la forzaría a hacer algo que no quiera!—

Al no estar su madre, las hijas de Afrodita suplen su papel y suspiran conmovidas.

—Ella y yo lo haremos cuando estemos listos— les dice a los dioses boquiabiertos. —Y cuando por fin "estemos juntos" tendrás que aceptarlo, ¡AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!— vocifera a Atenea dejándola sin palabras.

Annabeth esboza lentamente una amplia sonrisa emotiva al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquieren un tono escarlata mientras Percy sigue jadeando por haber usado tanta fuerza en su voz (o por el miedo de sufrir una fulguración fatal por gritarle a los dioses del Olimpo).

—Vaya, a eso llamo yo: "Pararse con firmeza"— dice Momo. —Y hablando de ello… Annabeth— dice pasando tarjeta y sonriendo malignamente.

"_**¡¿TUVISTE ALGUNA VEZ UN SUEÑO HÚMEDO CON PERCY?!"**_

A la rubia se le ponen los pelos de punta mientras su cara se pone más colorada que su camiseta.

—¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO?— grita Atenea indignada.

—¡Oye…! no crees que ella puede desear a mi hijo tanto como él la desea—

Los dioses se ríen de Atenea.

—No creo que Annabeth sea de ese tipo— comenta Piper. —¿Oh sí?—

Thalia se ríe entredientes burlonamente, seguramente el convivir tantos años con ella le da una idea de lo que piensa realmente.

—Creo que deberemos oírlo de sus labios—señala Apolo.

—¿Qué dice ella Percy?— pregunta Hermes.

SU novio se voltea, pero encuentra un asiento vacío.

—Annabeth…—

—¡¿A dónde se fue?!— pregunta Leo.

Momo inspecciona el lugar pero no pilla nada, entonces presiona un botón que activa las regaderas contra incendios, el agua cubre todo el set empapándolo y es entonces que el payaso ve una silueta transparente mojada dirigirse hacia la salida.

—¡ATRAPENLA!—

Los lestrigones de seguridad se lanzan sobre ella pero los esquiva y corre hacia la salida, justo antes de cruzarla una enorme figura le obstruye el camino y la coge con uno de sus cien brazos como si fuera un gatito.

—¡No, déjame ir!— le grita a Briares, pero este la lleva directo a la máquina de los sueños Hipnos-9000.

—¿Pensaste que podías escapar no?— se burla Momo. —Amárrala bien fuerte—

Percy y sus amigos la veían estupefacto, aunque a la vez con interés… los dioses se reían picarona y estúpidamente,

—Haber veamos que hay en ese mentecita tuya—

Pero al presionar el control la pantalla solo se pone azul con un mensaje que pone "INPUT MISSING".

—Qué raro…—

—Sabía que mi hija era una chica decente— alaba Atenea.

—Sí, es como tú dices Mamá— pero el tono en la voz de Annabeth le sugiere a Momo que está ocultando algo.

Desaparece y reaparece junto a la consola de la máquina y empieza a teclear algunos comandos, entonces la pantalla azul cambia a un escritorio de Windows y Momo toma el Mouse.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí— murmura el payaso mientras empieza a abrir carpetas y ventanas del "cerebro de Annabeth".

Entre los nombres de las carpetas que ponen habían algunos como: ARQUITECTURA ANTIGUA, LECCIONES DE GRIEGO, PROYECTO OLIMPO, FOTOS DE GATITOS.

—¡Oye, deja de hurgar mis cosas!— dice Annabeth hasta que llega a una carpeta que pone "MOMENTOS COMPARTIDOS"

Pero cuando la revisa no encuentra nada valioso (solo recuerdos normales de ella y Percy).

—Se me ocurre algo— murmura.

Abre la búsqueda de explorador y pone _SUEÑOS HUMEDOS._

"**0 Resultados en 4 seg"**

—Mmm…— balbucea Momo.

Atenea asegura que no va a pillar, que su hija es una chica decente y bien pensada.

—Haber probemos con esto—

Momo pone en el búsqueda… _FANTASIAS._

"**1 Resultado en 0,02 seg"**

Momo sonríe mientras Annabeth y Atenea palidecen… en la carpeta se ve un archivo de video nombrado como "MI PRIMERA VEZ"

"**ABRIR" **

Se abre el reproductor de Windows media.

* * *

—*****¡ADVERTENCIA! …****MOMENTO M****... ¡ADVERTENCIA!***—**

* * *

_El video comienza en lo que parece ser el enorme salón de un templo rodeado de columnas de mármol blancas con el techo inclinado en V hacia afuera adornado de frisos esculturales griegos, el paisaje fue del mismo y a través de las columnas muestra un cielo celestino con nubes rosa pálido pero volviendo al salón del templo este estaba bordeado por dos jardines parecidos a los que hay en Nueva Roma, en el centro una cama de doble plaza grande con una magnifica fuente de agua cristalina detrás salpicando levemente causando un efecto arco iris leve en el aire… Y en la cama, envueltas en delicadas telas de seda grises reposaba Annabeth… durmiendo plácidamente cubierta solo por las sabanas, _

_Su rostro expresaba una paz y serenidad únicas._

_Hasta que una sombra alta la cubre, ella se abraza más a las sabanas antes de que una mano aparezca en escena y pose sus dedos en su mejilla acariciándola en absoluta adoración… ella sonríe como supiera quien es solo por el tacto, luego la mano pasa a su cabeza acariciando sus dorados cabellos provocando que gimiese suavemente, de igual forma cuando baja su mano hacia su cuello y hombro pero antes de dejar este ella lo agarra como si le pidiera unírsele a ella en la cama._

_Cosa que accede metiéndose en las sabanas junto a ella, su sonrisa radiante hace que ella se sonroje mientras comienza a besarle en el cuello y los hombros acostados de lado sacándole varios gemidos suaves apenas audibles, con una mano la llena de caricias en los brazos, la espalda, las caderas y las piernas que aumentan en el tono de su voz._

—_Percy…—_

_Al llamado el mestizo une sus labios con los suyos mientras la toma de la mejilla con su otra mano libre, ella continua suspirando dentro de su boca mientras la velocidad de las caricias aumenta, Annabeth sentía que flotaba… sus manos eran como la caricia de las olas que la arrastraban al océano, frescas y suaves pero al mismo tiempo tan cálidas como los rayos del sol en horizonte marino._

—_¡Per…cy!—_

_Se colocó sobre ella cubriendo a ambos con las sabanas de seda, la única testigo de su amor _**(Y también los miles y miles del público XD), **_y comenzó a besarla con un hambre de pasión insaciable mientras presionaba sus labios con los suyos y su espalda contra la suave cama extasiada ella rodea su cuello con sus manos para profundizarlo aún más, el roce de sus cuerpos con el calor de sus pieles aumenta el júbilo en sus sonrisas, sobre la de la rubia que se amplía aún más cuando la boca de Percy baja a su cuello y luego a sus pechos pasando por puntos tan sensibles que suspire cada vez más alto._

—_Te gusta—_

—_Mucho!— ella dice entre susurros. —Sigue— última casi en un gemido animal._

_Su ser completo se retuerce de placer mientras él continua probando su torso, luego su vientre y después su intimidad aquí donde casi la hace gritar mientras siente humedecerse más, ella rodea su rostro con sus manos llevando de nuevo al suyo el cual desea de nuevo saborear sus labios y mientras lo hace él pero sin dejar de frotar su entrada roja y palpitante con su diestra ya mojada sintiendo como tiembla en sus manos y su cuerpo entero, el estímulo aumenta su temperatura y sus caricias que pasan de ser suaves roces a un masaje con sensual locura._

—_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!— los ruidos que emite son música para sus oídos mientras continúa su labor, ahora rodeando sus pechos para frotar sus pezones ya duros con su zurda._

_El chorro en la fuente detrás de la cama aumenta su altura salpicando un poco más a los amantes, Percy aprovecha esto y usa el agua como otra extensión más de su cuerpo calentándola y esparciéndola sobre la piel de su amada como el fino roció de la madrugada pero caliente más que frio, mientras ella menea sus caderas adelante y sobre su miembro rozándolo suavemente y sacándole algunos gruñidos a su novio._

—_¡Dioses!— exclama ella. —Qué delicia…— añade mientras el vuelve a atacar su cuello, esta vez con suaves mordiscos._

_Cuando mete dos dedos en su feminidad ella arquea suavemente la espalda, Percy pasa su otra mano entre sus pechos acariciando en línea recta su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios rozándolos suavemente notándolos calientes, pero él centra los suyos en su oreja y detrás de esta llenando de besos, acariciando su pelo, sus mejillas… era un torbellino de pasión desenfrenada al cual eran arrastrados los dos._

—_Percy— suplica mientras siente un fuego en su vientre. —¡Percy!—_

_Él se detiene pensando que trata de decírselo algo, pero la sonrisa amplia que esboza es suficiente orden para pasar al acto principal… él también sonríe contento mientras se acomoda mejor sobre ella para contemplar su angelical rostro todo el tiempo._

—_Lista?— pide permiso, ella asiente. Roza su miembro contra su entrada para su deleite, hasta que comienza a invadirla topándose con una pared… acaricia su rostro sin dejar de cruzar miradas como una confirmación previa, mas ella sabe que lo quiere. _

_Percy atraviesa lentamente la barrera desde la punta hasta el fondo mientras Annabeth arruga el rostro hasta soltar un pequeño grito una vez esta se rompe, entierra sus dedos en la espalda de su amor sin poder evitar más a este no le importa y empieza a besarla tiernamente acariciando su espalda._

—_Estas bien?— empieza a oírse preocupado luego ver pequeñas lagrimas bajar de sus mejillas en un rictus de dolor._

_Mas luego de unos segundos la sonrisa vuelve, una sonrisa llorosa que lo vuelve loco._

—_Si— le susurra con ternura al oído como una confirmación._

_Entonces comienza lentamente a moverse para no aumentar el dolor ocupando casi por completo su canal, pero este desaparece casi de inmediato dando paso a una sonrisa placentera y hermosa en el rostro de su novia a la cual no puede resistirse en besar, de arriba abajo pronto los gemidos de la chica hacen eco en la imponente sala._

—_Es… tan… caliente— balbucea ella sintiendo como si fuera a derretirse._

—_Eres… maravillosa— entre jadeos le responde. _

_La velocidad va aumentando, ahora moviéndose de lado a lado rozando los puntos sensibles en su canal, volviéndola loca y agitando su cuerpo rápidamente… _

—…_tan hermosa— musita al ver sus pechos rebotando como las olas en la playa sin poder resistirse a apretarlos de nuevo._

—_Son pequeños— ella dice lleva sus delicadas manos sobre estos._

—_Son perfectos— le responde estrujándolos todavía más sacándole nuevos suspiros a la rubia._

_Comenzó a besar salvajemente uno de sus pechos y estrujando el otro mientras sentía acercarse al final, Annabeth se estrechaba cada vez sobre su miembro como si no tuviera suficiente, sentía su ser entero ardiendo, tuvo que morderse la mano por sus gemidos descontrolados, su piel empapada de sudor y agua frotando con el cuerpo trabajado de su novio._

—_Te amo— su mente tan aturdida apenas pudo balbucear esas dos palabras._

—_Yo también—_

_La velocidad aumentaba, ya casi estaban cerca de acabar._

—_Percy…—_

_El chorro de la fuente detrás de la cama aumentaba de fuerza._

—_¡Annabeth!—_

_Sus cuerpos se retorcían mientras la fuerza de sus embestidas aumentaba._

—_¡Dios!—_

—_Ya no aguanto!— _

_Su abrazo se estrechó tanto como si quisieran volverse uno mientras estallaban uno dentro del otro y al mismo tiempo que el chorro de la fuente estallaba sobre ellos empapándolos por completo con sus cuerpos convulsionando de placer y lujuria, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que lo último que recordó antes desmayarse era su cálido amor la inundo por completo mientras se derrumbaba sobre ella apoyando la cabeza en sus pechos._

_Al despertarse un par de minutos después se encontró recostada contra su pecho cálidamente envuelta por sus brazos y las sabanas de seda de forma protectora._

—_Percy— susurro su nombre con cariño recibiendo un tierno beso en su frente._

_En ese momento las palabras sobraban para describir como se sentían, además lo único que importaba era que estuviesen juntos… ambos se besaron una última vez invadidos por el sueño, ella deposito su cabeza junto a su cuello mientras él acomodo sus brazos alrededor debajo las sabanas._

_Para Annabeth, no había un mejor en el mundo en que estar sino es en sus brazos._

* * *

—*****FIN DEL ****MOMENTO "M"*******—**

* * *

Las mandíbulas de todos se aflojaron, incluida la de su madre.

—Parece que la descripción del video pone que es como le gustaría que fuera su primera vez— Momo se río. —Me pregunta si todas tienen la misma idea… o video, jejeje— les dice a todas las chicas de la cabaña seis quienes miran para todos lados con las mejillas rositas.

Su madre se cayó de espaldas en su trono, Tanto Thalía como Poseidón se c*** de la risa.

—Vaya Annabeth, no conocía ese lado tuyo— le dijo Leo a su amiga quien se tapaba la cara con su pelo deseando que Briares le devolviera la gorra de invisibilidad para poder desaparecer.

Piper y Hazel estaban sonrojadas de la sorpresa, o más bien como si se alegraran de no ser ellas las que estuvieran atadas a la máquina… mientras que Jasón, Nico y Frank molestaban a su amigo sin notar que este guardaba una libretita con apuntes y un bolígrafo en sus vaqueros.

—Podrías pasar a la siguiente pregunta— le pide a Momo para que sus amigos a su lado y entre los campistas dejaran de molestarlos.

—Si tú dices…— dice aun levantándole las cejas y pasando la tarjeta. —Annabeth—

La pobre palidece de nuevo.

"_**SI EN TU FUTURO TE QUEDARAS CON PERCY…"**_

—Cosa que seguro pasara…— añade con gracia.

"_**¡¿VIVIRÍAN EN NUEVA ROMA?! ¡¿O TE GUSTARÍA OTRO LUGAR?!"**_

La mirada gris de la rubia se le ilumina (lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar el vergonzoso momento) como siempre pasa cuando hablan de arquitectura.

—No lo sé…— murmura. —…La ciudad tiene una diseño increíble—

Algunos dioses fruncen el ceño un tanto ofendidos *cof*cof*Zeus*cof*cof* por ser griegos.

—Pero aun quiero diseñar algo que perdura toda la eternidad— explica. —Y siento que no podría hacerlo sino vivo encerrada en el valle—

—¡Oye!— exclaman Jasón, Hazel, Frank y Reyna.

Percy, Nico, Leo y Thalia se ríen.

—Hablando de eso…— empieza Jasón a hablar. —…la urbanidad ha decidido financiar remodelaciones a gran parte de los edificios de la ciudad—

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminan aún más, como los faroles de un carro… pero su novio entrecierra los ojos.

—Relájate Percy, nuestros arquitectos solo quieren recibir algunos consejos— intenta calmarlo. —Después de ver el Olimpo con sus propios ojos quedaron impresionados, y me pidieron que la arquitecta encargada les dé una conferencia—

—Eso podría arreglarse— dice Annabeth.

Percy y Piper fruncen el ceño echando humo por la cabeza, el primero porque pensó que luego de terminar su trabajo en el Olimpo la tendría más tiempo para él y la segunda porque ya tenía suficiente con soportar el "trabajo conjunto" con Reyna para tener que compartir el tiempo de su novio con Annabeth.

Momo se c*** de la risa.

—Volveremos con más después de estos comerciales— señala Momo despidiendo a la cámara.

La imagen enfoca alrededor del estudio donde vemos a Jasón y Annabeth concertando el día de la conferencia, Leo viendo con gracia la escena, Nico y Thalia riéndose.

_**Pero antes… el nuevo segmento de su programa.**_

* * *

"_**¡**__**LA CÁMARA OCULTA DE MOMO!**__**"**_

_3… 2… 1…_

_En los baños del campamento se estaba llevando a cabo el rito de iniciación habitual de los nuevos._

—_¡No voy a meter la cabeza ahí!— dijo Lou Ellen (durante su primer día en el campamento y antes de ser nombrada consejera de la cabaña de Hecate)._

—_¡Claro que sí!— La presiono Clarisse mientras empujaba su cabeza sobre la taza. _

_Aunque la chica era delgada sí que era fuerte, y además su aspecto le recordaba mucho al de Percy (cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes… pero un verde más esmerilado, de tono mágico) por lo que sentía que al meter su cabeza, lo estaría haciendo como con Percy también._

—_¡Ya metete!— exclamo._

—_¡No quiero!— responde Ellen._

_El forcejeo era tan intenso que la mestiza despertó parte de sus poderes y desapareció delante de Clarisse quien metió su cabeza ella en el inodoro a causa de la fuerza… cuando la saco vio a su víctima riéndose de ella divertidamente._

—_Ahora veras…!— le amenaza mientras se lanza como un gigante hambriento._

_Pero la chica es rápida, pasa su mano por su rostro rápidamente y la esquiva…_

—_Ese es tu mejor…— iba a decir truco cuando ve como la chica sonriente le enseña algo rechoncho y pálido entre los dedos de su puño, se da cuenta de que era su nariz._

_Cuando se lleva la mano al rostro grita horrorizada al notar la superficie plana donde debía estar su órgano olfatorio._

—_¡DAMELO!—_

—_JEJEJEJE —se ríe._

_Y comienza la persecución alrededor de los baños, pero la chica no se deja agarrar mientras escapa de la hija de Ares quien luce cada vez más desesperada por recuperar su nariz… finalmente le hace zancadilla y Clarisse cae de cara sobre el urinal._

_Se escucha la caracola que llama a cenar, la chica hambrienta se acerca a Clarisse._

—_Toma, te devuelvo tu nariz— Luego de ponérsela en el rostro se marcha, Clarisse gruñe sintiéndose humillada de nuevo mientras se lleva la mano para verificar que todo está en su lugar y en efecto su nariz estaba en su rostro._

_Pero en su frente, no en su tabique._

—_¡WAAAAAAAH!—_

* * *

**O-o-o-o-O**

**¿Cansado de que tu yogurt sepa insípido, amargo y con sabor a pasado?**

(Se ve a Katie Gardiner probar un yogurt de Fresa y luego escupirlo con disgusto)**  
****¡Yo no tienes de que preocuparte!**

(mira intrigada a la cámara)**  
****Llego el nuevo :"The Greek Gods yogurt". Con sabores magníficos, desde sabor natural a uno inimaginable**

(Se ve a Clarisse, su hermana Miranda y toda su cabaña probar el delicioso yogurt y maravillándose)**  
****Te podrás sentir como un dios, literalmente, por unos instantes.**

(Se ve a varios de los principales campistas probar el yogurt: luego la imagen cambia a una fantasía surreal donde cada uno se siente un dios… se ve a Júpiter actuando como Zeus con su traje diplomático, a Percy creyéndose Poseidón con tu ropa hawaiana y tridente, a Nico creyéndose Hades con todo su mal humor, a Will Solace creyéndose Apolo y recitando malos Haikus, a Clarisse creyéndose su padre y acuchillando el aire, a Thalia creyéndose Artemisa expresando todo su descontento por los hombres, a Leo creyéndose Hefesto poniendo mala cara por su vida, a Piper creyéndose Afrodita y presumiendo su belleza nativa, a Katie Gardiner creyéndose Deméter intentando sembrar toda la sala, a Travis y Connor creyéndose Hermes los dos y picando las carteras de todos y finalmente a Castor creyéndose Dionisio bebiendo una coca-cola light).**  
****Prueba al nuevo:"The Greek Gods yogurt" y siéntete como un dios.**

(Se ve a los doce Olímpicos en la sala de tronos degustando el yogurt y saludando a la cámara).**  
****The Greek Gods yougurt no se hace responsable de alergias, infecciones, yogurt en mal estado, y de dioses enojados contigo.**

(Se ve a todos los mestizos mencionados anteriormente bailando de ganas en sus sitios mientras hacen cola en el baño).**  
****Aliméntate sanamente. :)**

**O-o-o-o-O**

***Voz en tercera persona***

**PERCY JACKSON… JASÓN GRACE… Guerrero Griego… Centinela Romano… ¡¿Quién ganara?!**

_**Competirán en las más locas y desquiciadas pruebas que a ustedes… EL PÚBLICO… se les ocurra.**_

"**DUELO DE MESTIZOS"**

Percy y Jasón aparecen frente a unas mesas de cocina con varios ingredientes encima, luciendo confundidos.

—¿Y ahora qué?— se pregunta Jasón.

—Parece que tendremos que comer— sugiere Percy al ver las mesas.

_**SEGUNDO DUELO: … Competencia de comida.**_

—Te lo dije—

Jasón frunce el ceño.

_**El duelo es sencillo: cada uno tiene una mesa llena de platillos, además pueden aparecer otros ingredientes que quieran.**_

Ambos mestizos imaginan verduras, carne o pastas y estas aparecen mágicamente frente a ellos, como en el comedor del campamento.

_**Cada uno prepara la comida que quiera con los ingredientes "QUE QUIERAN!" … y tendrán que comérselos.**_

A ambos se les agria la mirada.

_**El primero que vomite o se rinda, pierde!.**_

Aparecen dos cubetas a sus pies junto a las mesas.

—Parece fácil— murmura Jasón.

Pero Percy tiene una mirada decidida en el rostro recordando como perdió la última vez.

_**A pelear… digo, ¡A COMER!**_

Ambos se concentran en sus mesas, los ingredientes eran comunes y variados desde verduras, carnes, pastas, bocadillos chatarra, etc… pero si querían ganar tenían que improvisar, Jasón lo sabía pero Percy ya tenía una estrategia porque trabajaba con gran afán y de espaldas a él para que no viera.

—Piensa Jasón, Piensa— se dice.

Recordaba que una vez mientras navegaba en la red con Piper encontró un sitio con la cocina más culinaria y extravagante del mundo.

—Eso me servirá— murmura mientras mira con malicia la espalda de Percy.

_**Luego de unos minutos parece que ambos ya tienen su primer platillo.**_

Jasón y Percy se paran frente a frente con dos platos cubiertos por tapas redondas.

—Adelante, tú primero— le reta Percy.

Jasón levanta la tapa.

_**Miren eso... ¡UN SANDWICH DE HAGGIS!**_

Percy traga saliva.

_**Para los que no lo conozcan, el Haggis es estomago de oveja relleno y con todo el contenido del mismo hervido.**_

Percy hace un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad para no vomitar mientras agarra el platillo y se lo lleva a la boca, el sabor es intenso y muy condimentado además el haggis explota en su boca manchándolo del cuello para abajo, finalmente traga.

_**¡Y SE LO COMIO!**_

Percy toma un vaso de agua que según las reglas les es permitido luego de cada plato.

_**Ahora es su turno.**_

Percy destapa su plato.

_**¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ES ESO!**_

Jasón palidece… lo que estaba ante él era un sándwich de atún, pero uno AZUL… Y cuando digo azul, me refiero a todo (pan, atunes, mayonesa, tomates, etc…)

_**¿UN SANDWICH AZUL?**_

Lo que el presentador no sabía era que Percy había dado en el clavo, recordando una vez que Jasón no pudo comer la comida azul que él le ofreció y aunque Piper le confesó luego de que en realidad la comida azul le daba asco ahora sabía que era el momento de aprovecharse de esa debilidad.

—Qué sucede, "amigo"?— lo desafía.

Frunce el ceño con valor y coge el sándwich, pero su mano le tiembla mientras lo lleva a su boca y difícilmente cierra sus fauces alrededor, además del horrible sabor del atún parecía mostrar algunas arcadas pero el contenido baja por su esófago para su alivio.

_**Y se lo comió… **_

Los dos vuelven a sus mesas a trabajar.

—Maldición, no puedo perder— se decía Jasón tratando de olvidarse de la comida azul.

Se voltea a ver la mesa y su cocinero riendo como si fuera un científico malvado, no importa lo que estuviera preparando lo que si sabía era que sería azul y lo asquearía muchísimo.

_**Parece que ambos ya tienen su platillo.**_

De vuelta están los dos frente a frente con su platillo a la mano.

_**Recuerden que los participantes pueden elegir su premio entre cualquiera de estos dos, OPCIÓN A: … OPCIÓN B: Un viaje al Partenón de Nashville con 3 días y 2 noches en el lujoso Hotel Hutton, cena baile y 1000 dracmas de oro para gastos.**_

—Debo ganar—sentencia Jasón para sí por lo que destapa su plato.

_**Para que el romano va enserio… Esos grillos de chocolate no se ven deliciosos!.**_

Percy vuelve a tragar saliva, pero su estrategia es sencilla.

—Resistir— piensa.

Toma los grillos de chocolate y se los come uno por uno.

_**Miren esa tenacidad, damas y caballeros.**_

—Ahora es mi turno— le dice a Jasón perversamente haciendo que tiemble.

Destapa su plato.

_**Y AHÍ VA DE NUEVO SEÑORES… ¡Ensalada de espinacas Azul!**_

Jasón casi vomita al verlo pero se contiene tanto como puede, mientras come siente como si estuviera comiendo setas azules del bosque.

_**¡Y se lo comió!.**_

Ambos vuelven a sus estaciones de cocina, pero esta vez Jasón comienza a lucir algo verde mientras prepara su última carta.

—Ahora veras Percy— maldice en silencio, pero en su interior en realidad tiembla de miedo al ver la sonrisa aún más malvada de Percy mientras prepara su siguiente ataque culinario.

_**Me gustaría conocer mejor la historia de la comida azul, supongo que se lo preguntaré luego de que gane.**_

Ambos terminan luego de unos minutos quedando frente a frente con sus platos.

—¡Comete esto!— Le dice eso en ambos sentidos (literal y figurativo) mientras destapa.

_**¡OOOH Miren eso!**_

Percy casi se desmaya al ver el plato.

—Ca-Ca-… ¡CARNE DE CABALLO!— exclama indignado.

—No eres el único que puede jugar rudo sabes— le dice Jasón.

_**La carne de caballo es un plato muy popular en algunas partes de Europa saben.**_

Eso prácticamente era como un puñetazo al rostro para él, un hijo de Poseidón.

—Qué pasa… te rindes?— le desafía Jasón.

—Claro que no— afirma mientras toma el plato y un tenedor.

_**Lo va a hacer… ¡LO VA A COMER!**_

La mano temblorosa de Percy se dirige a su boca con el tenedor lleno.

_**Asegúrate de grabarlo… ¡ESTO VALE ORO!.**_

Pero la carne se detiene justo frente a su boca, la mente de Percy empieza a jugarle una mala pasada porque es como si de pronto la voz del caballo que viene esa carne como diciéndole… _Por qué Señor? Dijo que nos quería!. __**(N/A: Cómo la escena de los Simpson en la que Lisa imagina al cordero de su plato hablarle).**_

Su mano no deja de temblar ansiosa amenazando con soltar el tenedor.

—Sip— murmura Jasón.

Pero luego la mente de Percy fantasea con ella y Annabeth paseando por el Partenón de Nashville muy juntitos y tomados de la mano.

—_Gracias por traerme sesos de alga— piensa mientras la imagina acercando sus labios a los suyos dándole un beso francés bajo la gran estatua de Atenea._

Eso fue un estímulo más que suficiente.

_**SE LO COMIÓ… ¡SAGRADO POSEIDÓN! ¡SE LO COMIOOOOOÓ!**_

Grita el narrador luego de ver como el mestizo cierra la boca sobre el tenedor y mastica.

—Madre mía— susurra Jasón.

Luego de tragar Percy respira profundamente.

—Nada mal— murmura para sí.

_**¡JODEEEEEEEER!**_

Percy asesina graciosamente con la mirada a su rival.

_**Es hora de la venganza.**_

Destapa su plato… y Jasón se vuelve de piedra.

_**Una combinación de Leche, Queso y tocino… AZULES!**_

—Es mi omelette azul especial— sentencia.

Percy había dado en el clavo, porque justamente el azul en esos alimentos representa la frescura (que ya no tienen) dándole un puñetazo mental a la psicología del Pretor.

—Pues a meterle diente—

Jasón coge la cuchara y levanta el trozo de porquería azul (Que su mente no deja de aporrearle), y se lo lleva a la boca…

_**¿Creen que la fuerte voluntad romana pueda derrumbarse?**_

Jasón mete la cuchar en su boca… pero tristemente unos segundos después, la vomita.

_**Parece que sí.**_

El romano coge la cubeta y libera todo lo comió, el sándwich de atun, la ensalada… hasta el desayuno en el campamento esa mañana, manchado todo de azul.

_**Y el ganador es PERCY JACKSON!**_

—Oye, no tienes más carne de caballo— le pregunta a su colega.

_**JASÓN 1 — 1 PERCY**_

**O-o-o-o-O**

La cámara hace una panorámica del estudio hasta llegar a Momo y sus invitados… Poseidón mira estupefacto a su hijo luego del último reto, este carcajea nerviosamente.

—La siguiente pregunta es para…— dijo pasando tarjeta. —¡KATIE GARDINER!—

Las luces señalan al asiento en el público, pero la chica estaba mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Psst… ¡Hermana!— le susurra su hermana a su lado.

—Eh?—

—Olimpo llamando a Gardiner— se burla Momo. —Conteste—

—¿Qué cosa?—

Momo saca una tarjeta.

—¡Esta pregunta!—

"_**¡¿HAS BESADO A ALGUIEN ALGUNA VEZ?!"**_

Momo voltea la tarjeta.

"_**¡¿DE SER ASÍ, CON QUIEN?!"**_

Parecía que la mestiza no estaba en su mejor condición mental porque no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro como si intentara hacer que funcione su cerebro, pero su corazón le estuviera recordando que el chico que al principio odiaba pero luego de una simple cita, se dio cuenta que lo ama.

¿Raro, no?

—Bueno… si— balbucea.

Travis se pone rígido como una viga de acero, Connor lo mira de reojo… recordando la pequeña charla que tuvo con Miranda sacudiéndose la mente como si aún no pudiera creer lo que ella le dijo, pero dado su carácter no tenía ninguna idea de cómo afrontar el problema, o ayudar a su hermano.

Tanto Connor como Miranda compartieron una mirada entre el público como si aún vieran como resolver el asunto entre sus mayores.

—Una vez— dice ella tratando de lucir más animada. —Pero fue hace mucho tiempo—

—Ya veo— Momo se rasca la barbilla. —Podría ser tan amable de enseñarnos—

A todos les sorprendió tanto la amabilidad del payaso, pero aún más ver a la mestiza obedecer sumisamente.

—De acuerdo— murmura mientras se encamina a la máquina de los sueños Hipnos-9000.

Briares la sujeta con correas pero ella no hace la menor resistencia viendo de reojo a Travis siendo abrazado por Sunny.

—Tal vez esto le dé algo de celos— trata de pensar positivamente.

—¡CORRAN LA MÁQUINA!—

**O-o-o-o-O**

_3… 2… 1…_

_En el sótano de una casa residencial adornado con globos, serpentinas y adornos de fiesta se celebraba un cumpleaños… algo que llamaba la atención era que las imágenes eran borrosas y las siluetas difuminadas, todas menos la de Katie (una niña de 10 años en ese recuerdo)._

—**No podemos mejorar la imagen— sugiere Momo.**

—**Lo siento señor, el recuerdo es muy viejo y difuso— dice unos de los técnicos ciclopes. **

_Una niña mayor que debía ser la cumpleañera por el vestido rosa colorido y la gorrita de 11 años sobre su cabeza._

—_Es hora de "beso negro"—_

—_SIIIII— gritan las niñas, pero los chicos escupen asqueados._

_Todos los niños y niñas se sientan en círculo alrededor de una botella en la alfombra de gamuza del sótano._

—_Ya saben las reglas— explica. —Todos deberán estar vendados—_

_Luego levanta la botella._

—_La botella elegirá a dos de ustedes— dice. —Luego los metemos en este cuarto oscuro— señala la pequeña bodega de limpieza._

_Todas las chicas sonríen._

—_Se quitan la venda y se dan un beso a oscuras— dice picaronamente. —Luego se la ponen, salen y regresan a su sitio—_

_Katie suspira pensando que todo fue idea de su padre, además la niña era amiga de un importador de cereales por lo que le gustaba hacer amigos además era bueno para el rancho de su padre tener "nuevos contactos" con los cuales comerciar._

—_Que sea rápido— murmura para sí mientras se pone la venda al igual que los chicos y las chicas._

_En total oscuridad ella escucha la botella girar por unos segundos hasta detenerse._

—_Eres la primera afortunada Katie— le dice su amiga._

—_Está bien— responde sin mucho ánimo. —Después de todo solo una tonta fiesta— piensa con mucha madurez para su edad._

_Su amiga la conduce a ciegas dentro del sótano, escucha los pasos del otro elegido detrás de ella y luego cierran la puerta detrás._

—_Ahora quítense la venda y disfruten!— les grita desde afuera._

_Al quitársela Katie todavía sigue a oscuras, la pequeña bodeguita sí que era negra, había escobas y cubetas rodeándolos, apenas podía ver más allá de su nariz… ni siquiera le veía la cara al niño que debía besar (sumado al recuerdo borroso) quien se revolvía en su sitio nervioso._

—_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto— se quejaba._

_Katie suspiro molesta._

—_Entonces no lo hagas—_

—_No nos dejaran salir sino— _

—_Pues nos quedamos hasta que lleguen nuestros papás—_

—_Pero yo quiero pastel—_

_Katie vuelve a suspira molesta._

—_Hombres, solo piensan en ustedes—_

—_Y ustedes las niñas solo quieren que pensemos en ustedes—_

—_Eso no es cierto—_

—_Claro que sí—_

—_Que no—_

—_Que sí —_

—_Que no—_

—_Que sí —_

_Les tocan la puerta desde afuera._

—_Oigan, se supone que deben besarse, no discutir—_

—_Yo no voy a besarlo—_

—_Yo tampoco—_

_Oyen a la cumpleañera suspirar._

—_Entonces no los dejaremos salir—_

—_Te lo dije— le dice el chico._

_Katie suspira._

—_Bueno…— intenta coaccionarlos. —… entonces romperemos la piñata, verdad chicos—_

—_SIIII!—_

_Ahora los dos suspiran indignados._

—_Está bien—_

—_Bien— dice Katie._

—_Dense prisa— les recuerda. —Hay otros esperando—_

—_No veo nada— susurra Katie. _

—_Yo tampoco—_

—_¿Cómo vamos a besarnos así?—_

_Ambos quedan en silencio, pero luego el chico habla._

—_Oye, me estas tocando la nariz—se queja Katie._

—_Si no podemos ver…?!— dice él._

_Katie entiende a que se refiere... no es que le guste pero es mejor que nada, el chico continua examinando su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios, sus movimientos eran suaves y precisos como si tuviera experiencia con las manos, quizá era de los que le meten la mano a la cartera de mami._

—_Y…?—_

—_Y qué?— dice Katie._

—_Vas a besarme—_

_Ella frunce el ceño, aunque seguro que él no puede verlo en la oscuridad, finalmente empieza a acercarse lentamente guiándose por sus manos, por el tacto siente al chico acercarse… fue como uno de esos momentos en cámara lenta, hasta que sus labios se rozan, se tocan hasta finalmente, lo que debía ser un pequeño beso de menos de 5 segundos, duro un minuto… como si esperaran que el otro fuera el primero en separarse._

_Se separan los dos al fin._

—_Listo—_

—_Bien—_

_Oyen el pomo sacudirse, pero la puerta no se abre._

—_Oh oh!— dice la cumpleañera desde el otro lado._

—_Qué?— pregunta Katie._

—_¡Esta atorada!— _

—_¡QUEEÉ!— grita Katie. —Sácanos de aquí—_

_La niña sacude el pomo pero nada._

—_Lo intento— se excusa. —Voy a llamar a mi papi—_

—_Yo me encargo— dice el chico en el closet para sorpresa de Katie._

_Katie ve la silueta oscura pararse frente a la pared y juntar ambas manos sobre la cerradura… se escuchan ruidos del mecanismo interno del pestillo, seguro el chico estaba usando alguna ganzúa que saco de su bolsillo (estaba tan oscuro que de seguro no lo noto), luego de unos segundos la puerta chasqueo y se abrió._

—_Eso fue genial— la chica le alaba. _

—_O perturbador— señala Katie. —No serás alguna clase de delincuente juvenil—_

_El chico (cuyo rostro y pelo a la luz seguían siendo borrosos a causa del viejo recuerdo) sonríe socarronamente._

—_Vamos Katie, deja de ser tan regañona—_

—_¡Yo quiero pastel!— dice el chico olvidando todo el asunto._

—_Allá en la mesa— señala._

_El chico se dirige sin ningún reparo y toma un plato de plástico… Katie lo ve con cierto descontento, pero al mismo piensa que el beso… no estuvo nada mal._

**O-o-o-o-O**

Travis tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro, como si no supiera si enojarse o simplemente no saber, mientras que Katie le ignora olímpicamente cuando Sunny se apega mucho más a él.

—Eso muy tierno— dice Piper.

—Siento que ese chico me es muy familiar— murmura Percy.

Percy veía a Travis observando la pantalla aun estupefacto… lo que no sabía era que su mente revivía un viejo recuerdo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_En los suburbios de New Jersey, un niño de 10 años entra a un apartamento._

—_¡Ya volviste hermano!— le dice Connor a Travis viéndolo abrir la puerta._

—_Connor, devuélveme las llaves por el amor de dios…— reniega una mujer mayor parada detrás del pequeño niño rizado dándose cuenta recién de la llegada de su hijo._

—_¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta cariño?— le dice su madre. —Espero, por lo que más quieras, que no hayas picado la cartera de nadie—_

_Travis sonríe como Daniel el travieso._

—_¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?— le pregunta Connor con cierta emoción._

—_Lo de siempre— afirma. —Adornos, regalos, pastel de chocolate… ah, y bese a una niña muy renegona—_

_Su madre se escandaliza._

—_Solo fue un juego— _

—_¿Te gusto, no?— le dice Connor picaronamente._

—_Tal vez…— responde el pequeño avergonzado._

_La madre suspira._

—_Ay chicos, se parecen tanto a su padre— piensa la madre._

_Los gemelos se ríen._

—_Travis… Travis…—_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—¡Travis!— grita Sunny.

El chico voltea a su lado despertando recién de su recuerdo para volver a ver a su supuesta novia-no-oficial quien casi le grita al oído.

—¿Qué pasa tontito?— le dice juguetonamente. ¿Por qué tan distraído?—

Travis echa una mirada de nuevo al estudio, Katie ya se encontraba de vuelta en su lugar.

—Nada— balbucea, lo suficiente para convencerla.

Travis mira de nuevo el asiento ocupado por Katie… luego mira a Sunny.

—_¿Qué estoy haciendo?— _piensa serio.

…

De pronto una explosión de perfume de diseñador invade el set, y de entre el humo aparece

—¡Mamá!— exclama Piper.

—Hola hijita— la saluda con cariño.

La sonrisa de Momo y la de afrodita no vaticinan nada bueno.

—Veo que la diosa del amor nos trae novedades—

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunta Artemisa a Momo.

Hefesto y Ares miran con intriga a su esposa y/o amante.

—He venido a anunciarles… chicos…— dice en plan seductor consiguiendo que todos se derritan por ella. —… ¡QUE YA ESTA A LA VENTA EL CALENDARIO HOT DE MESTIZAS!—

Se escuchan unos cri-cri de grillo.

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ!— Gritan todas las chicas.

—¡Orale!— exclama Leo.

—¿En serio?— balbucea Nico.

Los chicos voltean enojados hacia sus novias.

—Annabeth…—

—Hazel…—

—Piper…—

…

—Clarisse…—

—Oh, vamos chicos…— Afrodita intenta apaciguarlos. —…antes de enfadarse, porque no van a la tienda de regalos y adquieren uno—

De inmediato todo el público masculino empieza salir a tropezones del estudio… un minuto después se escucha en el alto parlante.

"_Seguridad a la entrada del estudio, Seguridad a la entrada del estudio…" _dice el aviso. _"…Tenemos disturbios en la tienda de regalos"_

Se oyen sonidos de golpes, patadas y gritos de ansiedad, de cajas rasgadas y monedas depositadas en la caja del vendedor.

"_¡Joder… hasta los olímpicos están aquí!" _grita desesperado el parlante. _"Espere Señor Apolo, Señor Hermes"_

Se escuchan ruidos de explosiones.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….!"_

En el set las diosas lucen escandalizadas al ver que Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Hermes, Apolo y Ares ya no están en sus tronos.

—Parece que acabaremos temprano hoy— dice Momo. —Hasta otra ocasión!— se despide.

_**Antes de irnos… otro historia de su segmento preferido.**_

* * *

"_**CRONICAS SERPENTINAS"**_

_**Con sus serpientes favoritas George y Martha.**_

—¡Sí!— exclaman ambas serpientes.

_**Londres, Inglaterra 1928.**_

_**En un laboratorio de microbiología un hombre en bata trabaja con algunos frascos, envases y cajas Petri frustrado, se le ve cansado y famélico como si no hubiera comido bien en días.**_

—_**Mejor descanso un poco— se dice finalmente para luego levantarse de su toco frente al microscopio y retirarse.**_

_**Unos minutos después, dos serpientes inmortales aparecen en el laboratorio.**_

—_**Hola?— dice George.**_

_**Nadie contesta.**_

—_**Hola!— vuelve a llamar.**_

_**Y nadie vuelve a contestar.**_

—_**Te dije que esta no era la dirección del hospital de Asclepius— reniega Martha.**_

—_**Tiene que ser— afirma. —Mira todo ese equipo médico— señala los microscopios, frascos Petri, etc.**_

_**Martha se acerca al rotulo triangular de un escritorio.**_

—_**¡Lee aquí genio!—**_

_**George se acerca a la mesa y lee las letras que ponen: "**__**SIR ALEXANDER FLEMING**__**".**_

—_**De acuerdo lo siento—se disculpa. —Necesito una rata—**_

_**Martha suspira.**_

—_**Pero aun así mira todo el equipo que este mortal tiene— La serpiente empieza a pasearse por las mesas, rodeando los frascos y las muestras con agilidad serpentina… **_

_**Hasta que de pronto la serpiente golpea sin querer un frasco con un moho en cultivo y este cae sobre un contenedor circular con unas bacterias dentro.**_

—_**Oye, ten más cuidado— le dice George. **_

—_**Lo siento—**_

—_**No importa querida— contesta. —Vayamos por unas ratas—**_

—_**De acuerdo— Ambos se deslizan fuera del laboratorio y desaparecen.**_

_**Al día siguiente, el hombre llamado Alexander Fleming vuelve al trabajo en su desordenado laboratorio, al reordenar las muestras ve que un hongo contamino uno de los frascos Petri con bacterias.**_

—_**Que desorden— murmura. —Pero qué…— ve algo extraño.**_

_**Las bacterias en la muestra murieron y dejaron de reproducirse.**_

—_**Acaso este hongo detuvo el crecimiento celular…— murmura para sí.**_

_**Un par de días después, el famosísimo científico sintetiza la Penicilina… sin darse cuenta las serpientes, por accidente, habían ayudado a descubrir el primer antibiótico del mundo.**_

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

* * *

**O-o-o-o-O**

"_Nos vemos la próxima semana en su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento…" _

"_con otra sesión de su programa favorito" _

_**¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO**__**!**_

_..._

_Dónde USTED! pregunta y ELLOS! responden._

**O-o-o-o-O**

* * *

**Como soy muy malvado e.e (y como lo escribí arriba) les voy a poner la conclusión de los calendarios como la primera escena del próximo programa (además un poquito más de Tratie para los que me pidieron :D)… así que paciencia por favor.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el programa… el siguiente será aún mejor.**

**Y recuerden enviar sus preguntas, retos o cualquier idea (por mas alocada que sea) para mejorar el programa… sé que faltan muchas preguntas, pero todas las que me llegan las tengo en un bloc de notas… o sea que despreocúpense, todas tendrán su lugar en el programa (para que no crean que me olvido de ellas).**

**Nos leemos :)**


	10. Programa Nº9

_**Antes de empezar me gustaría cantar algo... *me aclaro la garganta***_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MÍ! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MÍ...! Me siento muy muy muy solo...! ¡Pero aun los cumplo feliz! **_

_**XDDD. Ahora, disfruten del fic.**_

* * *

_**En la zona común…**_

_Todos los mestizos del campamento "admirando" los calendarios para estupefacción de las chicas._

—_¡Santa Hera!— exclamo Leo. —Miren Febrero—_

_En Febrero se ve a Piper con una solera muy ceñida a los pechos, un top bastante corto (como las chicas de Hooters) y descalza sobre una escena de rosas… pero a diferencia de los calendarios de mestizos que fueron hechos por Leo, estos que fueron editados por afrodita les recordaba a las fotografías animadas mágicamente de la saga de Harry Potter… eso significa que en la imagen se inclina constantemente al frente de la imagen para darle un beso enseñando muy bien su escote._

_Las manos de Jasón que sostienen expulsan chispas como si fuera un transformador averiado mientras ve como la mayoría de los chicos babeando y guardando distancias._

—_¡Piper!—_

_La mestiza no sabe cómo disculparse y solo alega que no tiene idea de cómo término en un calendario._

—_Supongo que Afrodita tiene algo que ver— sugiere Leo con sapiencia._

_Percy por su parte no dejaba de ver el mes de Septiembre con expresión de asombro._

_En el mes del inicio de clase se veía a Annabeth posando con un uniforme de colegiala mala (una faldita bastante corta, blusa blanca amarrada debajo del busto modesto y zapatillas negras con largas medias blancas con el cabello rubio trenzado sobre su hombro) revelando mucha piel, con unos libros en su mano mirando con una sonrisa traviesa a la cámara._

—_¡Maldita sea Afrodita!—exclama la afectada mientras ve a algunos chicos _

_Percy sigue mirando pensativo el calendario pero Annabeth desea que se la trague la tierra mientras ve a su novio viendo el calendario pensando que va a reaccionar como Jasón quien mantiene alejados a todos en un radio de 3 metros por las descargas._

—_mmmm…. — balbucea mientras sus amigos le miran y Annabeth se quiere morir de vergüenza._

—…_te queda bien el cabello trenzado—sonríe finalmente._

_Annabeth parpadea perpleja._

—…_En serio— luciendo cada vez más alegre._

—_¿Y no te molesta Percy?—Leo intenta provocarlo recibiendo una mirada asesina de Piper y Thalia._

_Percy sonríe mientras empieza jugar con el cabello de su novia mientras hace ademan de trenzarlo como se ve en la foto... ella sonriente le da un beso en la mejilla._

—_Aunque no es mi estilo—se avergüenza._

—_creo que ira muy bien en mi habitación— piensa Percy nerviosillo._

_Mientras Leo ve divertidamente como Piper intenta calmar a su novio electrificado, de repente una lechuza blanca aparece de la nada en el cielo, cae en picada hacia Percy arrancando con sus garras la página de septiembre con la imagen de su novia y se va volando._

—_¡OYE!— le grita mientras la ve sobrevolando el lago. —¡VUELVE AQUÍ!—_

_Annabeth no puede creerlo._

—_Mamá…— murmura avergonzada escondiendo el rostro con su mano mientras ve a su novio perseguir a la lechuza._

_Rachel sonríe al verlos, pero luego ve a otro grupo de chicos verla en el calendario y se le arruga el rostro… y es que el mes de agosto tenía su foto donde posaba pintando un mural de arte urbano vestida con nada más que una remera rasgada de cuello y mangas ceñida hasta el busto de chica loli (lanzándole un beso a la lente), unos vaqueros cortados desde la parte alta del muslo dejando mucha piel expuesta y unos glúteos bien marcados, unos chicos de Apolo y de Hermes la ven y sonríen pervertidamente._

_Ahora ella es la que deseaba desaparecer._

—_Que buen trasero tiene nuestra oráculo— señala Malcolm._

_Annabeth lo reprende con la mirada. Rache se sonroja._

—_¡¿Qué?!—dice con tranquilidad._

_Rachel se aleja de puntillas para evitar la furia de su amiga _

—_Al parecer Malcolm no era el único hermano sobreprotector— piensa._

_Mientras que en otro recodo del lugar, dos romanos están pasmados._

—_Hazel…— murmura incrédulo (y muy sonrojado) Frank Zhang mientras veía el mes de julio._

_La joven afroamericana posa en junio muy sexy con una blusa transparente sobre un bikini turquesa viendo el océano junto a una playa rocosa de california, el viento mece tanto su blusa como su rizado y alborotado… luego de ver por unos segundos al océano voltea a la lente y pestañea con un ojo seductoramente. (Frank se sonroja todavía más con esto)_

_Pero Hazel escondía el rostro entre su cabello mientras balbuceaba unas palabras en latín._

—_Oooh!— murmura Leo al acercarse. —¡Qué bien te ves Haz!—_

_Frank frunce el ceño poniéndolo nervioso._

—_Vamos viejo— intenta defenderse algo intimidado por su enorme tamaño. —o no?!— _

_El romano vuelve a ver la foto, esta vez con un semblante reflexivo, Hazel queda sorprendida._

—_Tal vez tengas razón— En eso su novia se lanza sobre el dándole pequeños golpecitos al pecho._

—_eres un pervertido Frank Zhang no pensé que fueras que de esos como puedes pensar asi— empieza a balbucear rápidamente mientras su novio se defiende alzando las manos._

_Piper y Annabeth los ven._

—_Está mal que reconozca que eres bella mi amor— le dice._

_Hazel para de inmediato quedándose congelada, Frank se ruboriza._

—_De hecho…— dice mientras vuelve a ver el calendario. —…eres hermosa—_

_Su novia queda perpleja de la sorpresa por un rato hasta que empieza a sonreír y le da un beso… mientras que cerca de ellos una furiosa hija de Ares persigue a par de campistas de Hermes que corren con calendarios a la mano pero no paran de reírse._

—_Miren a la poderosa hija de Ares— gritaba el primero mientras esquiva la lanza eléctrica de la mestiza._

—_Parece una amazona…— recalca el segundo. —…pero de las que vi en futurama jajajajajaj— se ríe rodando para evitar se empalado por el arma eléctrica._

_La mestiza gruñe con fuerza en su intento de matarlos mientras maldice en griego a los cielos… Chris ve el calendario._

—_Ay mamá…— balbucea en español. —…mira esos bíceps—lo dice, pero más con asombro que como burla._

_Y es que en la imagen del mes de julio aparece como una sensual guerrera griega posando en el horizonte de un campo de batalla, pero en vez de su robusta armadura lleva un sostén acorazado bien ajustado, unas bragas de bronce con un escudo y una espada de bronces en cada mano, lo que más resalta es su musculatura femenina bien detallada, como una fisicoculturista femenina._

_Chris traga saliva embobado._

—_¡Si mi padre ve eso…!— grita alarmada y casi temblando lo cual fue muy gracioso para todos los campistas, una hija del dios de la guerra muerta de miedo pero ni eso evito que fueran correteados, ni siquiera las niñas de afrodita que se reían diciéndole que no se preocupe pensando que su mamá convencerá a su papá de lo contrario, pero eso no detuvo a su lanza mientras Leo se c*** de risa._

_La mayoría de los campistas varones tenía un calendario en las manos riendo, babeando o chismoseando entre ellos y las chicas empezaban a sentir algo de celos viendo feamente a Annabeth y las demás, mientras que cerca de ellos Nico y Thalia observaban en el mes de octubre, la cazadora con una expresión morada y el mestizo con unos ojitos de interés… y es que en la imagen Thalia como una reina gótica sentada en un trono en medio de un palacio oscuro, vestía una prenda de seda muy transparente (sin ropa interior) similar a la que usa Bubarella sonriendo seductoramente a la camara con dos lobos negros posando a los costados (similar a los perros de Reyna)._

—_¡MALDITA SEAS AFRODITAAA!— grita ella a los cielos._

_Nico se ríe entre dientes (aunque algo ruborizado)._

—_Leo deja de babearte—le grita Connor a lo lejos mientras ve al mestizo cerca de ellos._

_La chica punk le dedica una mirada más aterradora que la cara de medusa en su escudo égida._

—_Si todas las cazadoras tienen figuras como esta… "¡INSCRIBANME!"— exclama._

_Annabeth pone mala cara imaginando como se vería como un cazador (al estilo de Orión)._

—_¡KAYLA!— grita Will Solace mientras ve el mes de mayo donde su hermana vestía como una enfermera sexy, con una blusa blanca bastante escotada y su tiara coronándola jugando sensualmente con un estetoscopio dándole vueltas dentro de un consultorio._

—_¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!—La susodicha balbucea confusa ruborizada sin saber cómo termino así, Will casi parecía brillar del enojo (como una erupción solar), los chicos de Hermes que veían el mismo mes cerca se alejaron por la intensa calor._

_Chris quería acercarse a darle una palmaditas en la espalda, pero con tanto calor se volvería más moreno de lo que ya era._

—_Will! Will! Ya apágate amigo— bromeo Leo obedeciendo solo cuando el calendario en sus manos quedo hecho cenizas._

_Mientras que de vuelta al rincón eléctrico Jasón seguía más prendido que un árbol de navidad y Piper medio llorosa a su lado (3 metros a su lado) pidiéndole que se tranquilice… Leo los ve y piensa._

—_Me pregunto si Afro también lo vendió en la costa oeste—_

_**En el campamento júpiter**_

_Los romanos agolpaban la tienda en la vía Praetoria lanzando denarios a las arcas y recogiendo una copia del calendario de una pila que a cada segundo reducía su tamaño, ni siquiera los centuriones podían mantener el orden, de hecho algunos de ellos se volvían a la tienda intentando comprar rápidamente el suyo antes de que se acaben dejando huecos en su formación por donde el caos rebalsaba._

_La mayoría veía el mes de febrero, y a la novia de su pretor._

—_¡Miren a la oficial!— exclama un legado de Marte._

_Reyna posaba en Marzo (De marte) con una suave y delicada toga de terciopelo rojiza que se pegaba a su piel… dejando bien marcada su anatomía, que para ser una amazona no estaba nada mal o eso es lo que pensaba Dakota hasta que Gwen le dio un codazo, posando en un paisaje de la antigua capital romana del Imperio con un suave ciento de Cefiro que mecía sus ropas y su largo cabello, sus perros Aurus y argentum posaban amenazadoramente a sus costados mientras ella los acariciaba._

—_Me pregunto que pensara Reyna— se pregunta la centurión mientras veía ofuscada como el resto de sus camaradas babeaban por las griegas._

_Sobre todo cuando vieron a Hazel._

_Pero en la tienda de oficiales, la mencionada veía su imagen en el calendario con el ceño fruncido… aunque no estaba segura si molestarse completamente o sentirse halagada, le sorprendió ver a Hazel posar como una chica sexy pero eso era algo que nadie jamás sabría. Cuando vio la foto de Piper en febrero no pudo sentir unos celos irracionales (mientras bajaba la vista a sus… "cumbres no tan elevadas"), en septiembre casi se ríe al pensar que Annabeth pudiera actuar de esa forma, luego suspiro pensando en que no serían capaz de decirle a la cara respecto a su forzada aparición en el dicho calendario ya que sus perros, además de oler las mentiras y a los desertores también podían olfatear a los pervertidos._

_Y a menos que quieras devorado por ellos, mejor guardarte tus ansias para tu litera en la noche._

—_¿Me pregunto que pensara Jasón?— pensó un poco traviesa mientras echaba otra hojeada al calendario de mestizos que pidió como entrega reservada a Mercurio Xpress._

_Y además de ver la imagen de Jasón… también se deleitaba un poquito con la de Percy._

_**De vuelta a la costa este.**_

_Cuando Jasón ve la foto de Reyna en el mes de Marzo dedicado a Marte, el dios de la guerra romano, no sabe que pensar… pero lo que a Pipes (quien empieza a verse como una bruja malvada por los celos) molesta es que después de dos minutos siga viéndola, sus hermanos y hermanas miran a su consejera entre risillas tontas._

—_¿Qué?— pregunta confundido el romano por la actitud agresiva de su novia que una vez deja de chispear se le acerca a darle un leve coscorrón._

_Hazel y Frank suspiran cómicamente al verlos mientras Percy sigue persiguiendo a la lechuza._

—_Yo sabía que ella tenía un lado… sensible— murmura Leo, aunque no de forma muy tierna._

_Jasón frunce el ceño, Pipes también._

_Quirón por su parte aparece para recordarles._

—_Chicos… ¿no olvidan algo?—_

_Los campistas lo ven, el centauro les muestra un poster gigante con el logotipo del programa… y entonces todos ponen mala cara._

—_No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer ¡ESO!— se queja Annabeth. —Es tan poco sabio—_

_Percy cansado finalmente deja ir a la lechuza y pone atención pensando en ordenar otro calendario._

—_Vamos chica lista…— dice su novio imitando el mismo tono de voz que ella uso la primera vez que asistieron al programa. —será divertido—_

_Annabeth le frunce el ceño._

—_Está en el contrato— recalca el centauro. —Además nos darán una bonificación—_

_A Connor, hijo de Hermes, le brillan los ojos._

—_¿De cuánto?— _

_Quirón muestra cinco dedos, lo que significa una cantidad de "cinco cifras", luego explica que si ahorraban un poco más podrían construir ese templo que Annabeth diseño y que tanto deseaba que construyeran en la colina, según ella una inspiración de su madre en sueños._

—_¿Y que esperamos?— dice animada mientras corre a su cabaña._

_Ahora Percy era el del ceño fruncido, incluyendo sus amigos._

—_Supongo que debo pedirle a mi madrastra que me cosa el disfraz— murmura Nico molesto._

—_Debemos construir los obstáculos— piensa Leo. —Se me ocurren ideas— piensa con una sonrisa malvada._

_Clarisse y Thalia lo miran disgustadas._

_Pronto todos los campistas se preparan para la transmisión especial de mañana y despejan la zona común, sin dejar de ver sus calendarios y deseosos de colgarlos en sus paredes (sobre todo Leo), mientras que en el trasfondo se oía a una furiosa hija de Apolo._

—_¡¿POR QUÉ A MI NO ME INCLUYERON?!—se quejaba Sunny Smiles mientras hacía pucheros murmurando entre dientes que quería que su novio admirara su belleza._

—_Las arpías no cuentan— se burla Connor a lo que Sunny le salta encima y lo estrangula violentamente. —Está bien me doy me doy— suplica casi sin aire._

_Sus hermanos los ven con los ceños fruncidos, a todo eso los chicos de Hermes se pregunta ¿Dónde está su consejero?._

—_¿Tu sabes donde esta Katie?— molesta uno de ellos a la hija de Deméter cerca de ellos quien ve su calendario avergonzada. _

_Sunny al oír su nombre casi le salta encima también, pero como ella era una pulgada más alta no le era fácil._

—_Dónde este y lo que esté haciendo no me interesa—Vocifera agresivamente, sobre todo cuando ve a Sunny mirarla fijamente… como si estuviera celosa. —¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!— exclama al sentir sus intenciones, pero con las miradas picaronas de la cabaña de él encima decide marcharse._

—_ÉL ES MÍO… ¡SOLO MÍO!— le esta grita para colmo. —TRAVIS… MI AMOR ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?—Salió corriendo y gritando por ahí como lo hizo hace una hora antes de todo esto._

_Katie se marcha furiosa… y al mismo tiempo dolida solo de recordarlo._

_Mientras tanto en un escondrijo en la cabaña de Hermes…_

—_Creo que por fin la perdí—piensa aliviado oculto entre algunas cajas de Hermes Express que su padre de vez en cuando deja en el sótano de la cabaña a tardes horas del día. _

_Y es que últimamente se había vuelto muy inquieta, sobre todo cuando lo pillaba ver de reojo a cierta hija de Deméter y parar sus ataques de nervios era cada vez más difícil, pero ya en la tranquilidad su mente se relaja y vuelve a mirar el calendario que tienen en sus manos… el mes de Katie era noviembre, donde posaba como una sensual ama de casa sirviendo un banquete de acción de gracias llevando solo un delantal blanco puesto, la forma como meneaba las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo de 17 años lo dejaban hipnotizado._

_La imagen de Katie volteo a la cámara, sus ojos marrones como la tierra parecían brillar de deseo mientras apartaba algunos mechones largos de su pelo negro, como si quisiera negar la realidad el mestizo voltea el calendario justo después de que este le sonríe._

"_Ya no puedes negarlo" le grita su mente inquieta trabajando a mil por hora. "Ella te gusta"_

—_Yo…—balbucea, luego vuelve a ver el calendario ruborizado._

_De pronto escucha unos pasos arriba en la cabaña._

—_¡Travis!— es Connor. —Hermano—_

_Rápidamente esconde su calendario dentro de una caja de envíos de su padre y sube._

—_¿Qué hacías en el sótano?—le pregunta luego de verlo subir por la escalera._

_Travis intenta parecer relajado usando su tono de bromista._

—_Solo revisaba algunos envíos de papá… ya sabes cómo se pone cuando abren sus cajas—_

_Connor arquea una ceja, como si dudara de su versión._

—_Hermano…—usa un tono serio y acusador. —…no creo que ya va siendo hora—_

_Travis se puso nervioso, durante los últimos días le hacía preguntas extrañas como porque visitaba el sótano con más frecuencia, porque miraba de reojo a los campos de fresas… pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué aún seguía con la irritante de Sunny? Si, era cierto que tuvieron una buena cita y eso pero luego ya ni siquiera hacían las típicas bromas de siempre a la cabaña de Deméter, se sentía tan nervioso como cuando su hermano le comento que el video de la fiesta a la que Katie tenía alguna relación con la fiesta a la que él fue solo de pequeño._

—_N-no… se a lo que te refieres—balbuceo. _

_Connor lo vio extrañado e incrédulo._

—_Tú lo sabes— exclamo como si fuera en serio._

_Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, él pensaba que su hermano no sabía nada del flechazo… ahora tendría que admitirlo, admitir que le gustaba la chica a la que le hicieron bromas prácticamente desde que llegaron al campamento hace años, la misma consejera de la cabaña a la cual llenaron de huevos de chocolate su techo de césped, la misma que los perseguía con guadaña corta de mano luego de que robaban la tienda del campamento (en la cual ella trabaja)._

—_¡Estoy hablando de los disfraces!—exclama graciosamente._

_Travis parpadea confuso, Connor frunce el ceño._

—_Ya sabes…—hace gestos—para la carrera!—_

—_¡OOH YA, LOS DISFRACES!— vocifera aliviado. —Tenemos que reforzar las costuras para mañana—_

_Connor ríe socarronamente._

—_Ya verás que vamos a ganar ese premio de seis cifras— asiente con el típico brillo en los ojos de los hijos de Hermes cada vez que piensan en dinero… O en bromas… o en travesuras… o, bueno… ustedes entienden. _

—_¡TRAVIIIIIIIIIIS!— grita una vocecilla chillona y aguda._

_Los gemelos murmuran una grosería en griego antes de que Sunny aparezca en la puerta._

—_¿Dónde estás?—pregunta con impaciencia hasta que entra por la puerta y lo ve._

_Travis apenas traga saliva antes de que la chica lo derribe de un abrazo-placaje, Connor suspira resignado._

—_Mejor te dejo a solas hermano—balbucea antes de irse. —iré a recoger los disfraces de la tienda—_

_Apenas oye a Travis suplicar ayuda mientras la hija de Apolo se pega a su cuello como una sanguijuela… pero apenas sale de la cabaña choca de frente con una campista de Deméter._

—_Au! Fíjate por donde andas— Miranda alza la vista para toparse cara a cara con Connor. _

—_Carne de burro no es transparente—se ríe a carcajadas el hijo de Hermes._

_Miranda se molesta mucho y le da un fuerte sopetón en la nuca __**(N/A: el burro es el animal sagrado de Deméter XD… al menos hasta donde sé) **__luego ve de reojo el interior de su cabaña donde Sunny frunce los labios a modo de besitos mientras Travis aleja el rostro lo más que puede pero los brazos alrededor de su cuello se lo ponen difícil miranda frunce el ceño._

—_¿Por qué no se los has dicho aún?—le pregunta a Connor molesta._

_Connor se muestra flojo._

—_Aún me cuesta digerirlo— _

_Ella cierra los ojos molesta._

—_A mí tampoco me gusta tanto…— se queja mirando feo a Connor, como si aún no le perdonara lo de los huevos de chocolate. —…pero si es lo que mi hermana quiere—murmura comprensiva._

_Connor pone una cara agria sacando una lengua, tal vez por ser el menor… al igual que Miranda._

—_Después de la carrera se lo digo, bien?— propone._

_Y como no es que miranda se emocione porque de una vez se lo diga, acepta._

—_Bien— _

_Miranda nota que él tiene rollo de papel fotográfico y normal en su mano y arruga la cara._

—_Hombres…!—se queja ruborizada, desechando la idea de intentar quitárselo como lo había hecho hace un rato ya que el hijo de Hermes era bastante escurridizo._

_Se da la vuelta y se marcha mientras Connor, una vez la ve lejos, abre el calendario que también adquirió y continua riéndose del mes de diciembre en el que Miranda aparece como una especie de sexy mamá Claus con lencería roja muy provocativa para su corta edad, con una botitas rojas y un gorro rojo con blanco en un paisaje navideño._

—_Tengo que subir esto a HefeTube—piensa maliciosamente antes de irse a la tienda a por los disfraces._

_Y se aleja… mientras Travis continua luchando para zafarse del abrazo de Sunny._

—_Connor…—_

_No hay respuesta._

—_¡CONNOOOOOOOOOOOR!—_

**Al día siguiente…**

**O-o-o-o-O**

_Y bienvenidos una vez más a su canal Hefesto de entretenimiento..._

_...Con una nueva edición de su programa favorito._

**"**_**PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!"**_

_Donde USTED! pregunta... y ELLOS! responden._

_Y ahora, el tipo al que le pagan por joder a los demás..._

_¡El dios de la risa, MOMO!_

**O-o-o-o-O**

Aparece en un primer plano el set vacío de Momo, y a Momo sentado en la mesa del entrevistado aun así reía emocionado.

—¡BUENAS NOCHES, MI DIVINO PÚBLICO!—

Momo sale de su asiento y flota frente a una enorme pantalla… su mirada sugestiva indica que tiene algo que decir.

—¡TENGO AL QUE DECIRLES MI PÚBLICO…!— dice.

Se arregla la mata de pelo colorido de traer.

—Esta noche… no tendremos una acalorada sesión de preguntas—dice para sorpresa de todos los que no están —En vez de eso les traeremos en exclusiva un evento especial conmemorando el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros productores—

Momo señala a la enorme pantalla a su lado la cual empieza a parpadear con estática.

—¡DISFRUTENLOOO!—

Luego desaparece y la pantalla empieza a mostrar…

**O-o-o-o-O**

El campamento mestizo estaba celebrando un día especial… bueno, de hecho más bien una competencia especial.

Y toda la acción se concentraba frente a la casa grande donde se había armado una tarima de fiesta y todos los campistas se reunían alrededor de una línea de salida con un banderín colgado y una cinta de pista con estampados de laureles dorados, la ovación de los campistas llenaba el sonido de ambiente y los confetis no dejaban de llover alrededor de los participantes de la gran maratón en honor al aniversario número 2000 del campamento mestizo.

Por desgracia, Telehefesto decidió llevar a cabo una versión especial para el siglo XXI… Momo aparece en pantalla en un recuadro de comentarista junto con una melodía deportivo heroica de fondo.

—¡Y bienvenidos a la primera gran carrera de Botargas, público inmortal!—

Suena un disco rayado de fondo.

—Así es… como lo escucharon—aclara Momo a la cámara. —Sus mestizos favoritos competirán en una carrera plagada de obstáculos dificultades que de ser superados les darán gloria y fama, pero de fracasar serán abucheados e insultados por el público hasta que a este se les seque la garganta…—

Suena un rayo de fondo.

—¡Ahora vayamos a la línea de salida para conocer a los participantes!—

_**En la pista de Salida…**_

Annabeth Chase se encontraba arrodillaba junto a un paquete que estaba abriendo y de ella extraía su "Traje" cuando de repente un enorme caballo apareció detrás de ella.

-¡Boo!- exclamo agitando las manos.

La chica apenas volteó sobre el hombro.

-Ja Ja muy gracioso- balbuceó mientras se ponía de pie.

El caballo parado frente a ella se quitó la cabeza revelando su identidad.

-Se supone que tienes que gritar aterrada- le comento Percy Jackson con sarcasmo.

-Ese es tu disfraz?!- le preguntó con ironía.

Comenzó a darle un rodeo para verlo mejor, era una botarga de caballo color violeta con crin celeste hasta la cintura pero luego se disolvía en un celeste claro hasta acabar en una cola de caballito de mar con dos piernas para correr, y mientras Annabeth se reía entre dientes ante el extravagante traje avergonzando a su novio.

-Tyson lo hizo- balbuceó. –Pero supongo que se distrajo…-

Su botarga parecía una mezcla entre un caballo morado (de cintura para arriba) y un caballito de mar celeste (de cintura para abajo)

-Y también tuvo problemas con el color…- dijo su novia sin poder parar de reírse. –Oye Percy, _"te quiero yo… y tú a mí"-_ comenzó a cantar como cierto dinosaurio.

El mestizo frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

-Haber que tal el tuyo-

Annabeth se puso nerviosa por un segundo y luego volteó hacia el paquete abierto a sus pies y se agachó para levantar.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un…-

-No me digas que ES lo que NO es…- se expresó con algo de disgusto. –No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esta estúpida carrera-

Percy río.

-Qué mejor forma de celebrar el aniversario número 2000 del campamento que con esta grandiosa carrera- declaró.

Y mientras la chica desenvolvía su botarga otro grupo de estas se acercó a ellos… Un águila, una paloma y una codorniz.

-Ese es un caballo o un caballito de mar viejo!- dijo la codorniz.

-Creo que debiste ordenar tu disfraz por correo- sugirió el águila.

-Y esos colores?!- pregunto la paloma.

Y mientras se quitaban las cabezas Percy se excusaba diciendo que Tyson insistió, Jasón Grace en la botarga de águila le animo diciendo que al menos el disfraz era apto para una corrida como la que iban a realizar en unos momentos a diferencia del suyo que llevaba unas extensiones de tela con plumas pegadas de sus brazos a los costados de su disfraz de águila calva blanca con plumaje café y pico amarillo.

Leo Valdez en la botarga de codorniz ya iba a entonar la clásica melodía del dinosaurio morado pero el ceño fruncido de su amigo se lo hizo pensar dos veces, el disfraz café iba perfectamente ajustado a su pequeño tamaño pero al tacto parecía que tuviese algo de metal dentro, como un exoesqueleto metálico y tratándose de un hijo de Hefesto habría que esperar por un par de sorpresas en la carrera.

Pipper McClean en la botarga de paloma más bien se quejaba del traje que le habían confeccionado las chicas de su cabaña, que a diferencia de las plumas sintéticas en los disfraces de los chicos estas plumas eran reales, plumas de paloma blanca auténticas ya que con cada movimiento se desprendían unas cuantas pero sus amigas las habían encantado para que se regeneraran, además del delgado pico abierto para ver lo que tenga en frente tenía brillantina esparcida por toda la botarga para darle un brillo peculiar y botines de paloma que harían que el correr fuera muy difícil, en pocas palabras una botarga para desfilar por el sambodromo de Rio que para correr en el campamento mestizo.

-Al menos tu disfraz se ve bonito Pipes- Percy le dio él cumplido.

-¡Ese no es el punto!- se quejo

Luego al lado de ellos unas sombras emergieron del inframundo y en medio de ellas apareció otro animal.

-¡Un perro infernal!- advirtió Percy.

-¡Es cerbero!- exclamo Leo alarmado.

-Parece que se encogió- dijo Piper. –Y desde cuando se para en dos patas…—

—…Y dos cabezas—señalo Jasón.

Cerbero comenzó a hablar con una voz de niño de 13 años.

-No soy cerbero- dijo cerbero… quitándose luego la cabeza.

Percy suspiró aliviado recordando la última vez que un perro del infierno casi se lo merendó.

-Eres tú Nico- balbuceó. –No vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-Perdón- dijo el hijo de hades con una botarga de perro café de dos cabezas haciendo las cabezas un poco más grande que el cuerpo. —Este es Ortro, el perro infernal de dos cabezas… así me será más fácil correr—

-Tú también vas a participar de la carrera- le preguntó Jasón.

Él respondió afirmativamente, cuando Percy se volteó hacia su Annabeth y dijo.

-¡Miren eso!-

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a… un buhó, un buhó color gris con unas cuantas plumas negras y café en el cuerpo y en la cabeza, estaba bien confeccionado a diferencia de los suyos, pero su ocupante parecía un tanto disgustada cuando se refirieron a ella con el nombre de esa especie.

-¡No soy un buhó! Soy una lechuza- se excusó.

-Pero y esos pequeños cuernos al lado de tus cejas- comento Percy.

-Y tú cabeza es romboidea, no circular- dijo Pipes.

-Y las lechuzas son blancas- dijo Jasón.

Annabeth estaba roja de furia… o de vergüenza?!

-Oh no puedes admitir que tus compañeros se equivocaron de disfraz- sugirió Leo al igual que Nico asintió mientras que Annabeth le daba un aletazo en la cabeza a él y Leo.

Entonces se les acercó un cervatillo.

—Déjame ver…—balbuceó Nico. —…Thalia?—

El cervatillo lo golpeo en la cabeza equivocada de su disfraz.

—Solo lo hago por las chicas—dijo la hija de Zeus mientras volteaba de reojo a las gradas donde estás la animaban con banderines plateados. —Y para traer gloria a mi señora—

El águila se quitó la cabeza.

—Es muy bonito y todo hermana pero la gloria de esta carrera será para la legión—

Los romanos en sus gradas parecían haber oído a su pretor porque entonaron unas líneas del himno al viejo imperio entre algunos abucheos de los campistas, pero las cazadoras les insultaron mostrándoles pulgares hacia abajo, los ánimos estaban caldeados mientras los competidores ajustaban sus botargas para la carrera.

—¡La victoria será para Apolo!—dijo una vaca roja

—¡Todos ustedes morderán mi polvo!—dijo un jabalí marrón.

Todos los vieron.

La vaca roja choco hombros contra el enorme jabalí café, Will Solace se sacudió sus mechones rubios mojados por el sudor luego de quitarse la cabeza asegurándole que Ares perderá como siempre, pero Clarisse con su pelo café corto desgreñado y ojos marrones con una mirada competitiva le dijo que para cuando termine con él, ni siquiera podrá cruzar la meta.

—Nosotros ganaremos—dijo una serpiente

—Y nos llevaremos el dinero—dijo otra serpiente

Travis y Connor vestidos con botargas de serpientes solo les interesaba el premio de 2000 dracmas de oro, iban a cambiar tres cuartos en dólares lo cual era mucho dinero mortal (1 dracma = 50 dólares), sus botargas de serpientes eran lo bastante ceñidas para correr, escamosas para deslizarse y resbalosas para sortear las trampas.

—Yo no creo que pueda ganar—dijo cerbero

—Nunca digas nunca mi amor—dijo un delfín.

Hazel se quitó su cabeza de sabueso infernal de tres cabezas, sus rizos oscuros se desparramaron por su rostro perlado de sudor quejándose por el calor que las afelpadas botargas tenían, el delfín Frank también y cuando Percy le preguntó él porque de esa botarga y explico que como es nieto de Poseidón-Neptuno y su carro es tirado por delfines y se convirtió el año pasado para salvarlos de Crisaor.

—¿Qué opinas?—le pregunta mientras lo deja darle una ojeada.

Hazel pierde el equilibrio por la enorme cabeza que lleva y se cae, Percy suelta una risita.

—Por lo menos podrás correr—le dice bromeando con Hazel quien le da un coscorrón luego de levantarse.

Una cabra aparece detrás de Percy.

—Tyson te cosió el disfraz eh Percy?—le dice Grover con su disfraz que al hijo de Poseidón le recuerda a la cabra Topes de los Simpsons.

—Si—contesta apenado. —Supongo que no la pensaste mucho con tu disfraz—

Grover muge.

—¡Oigan, se olvidan de nosotros!—les grita una pantera de lejos seguida de cerca por un Asno.

Polux y Katie Gardiner se quitan las cabezas y sonríen algo sudorosos mientras sus amigos lucen confundidos, no por el disfraz de pantera del hijo de Dionisio sino por el de burro de la hija de Deméter, luego esta les dijo que el animal sagrado de su madre era el burro, Annabeth no lo cree porque se supone que el buey y el arado son sus símbolos pero ella añade que esa botarga le permite correr un poco mejor que un buey con un pesado arado encima del cuello.

Ella y Travis intercambian miradas incómodamente.

—Asno, buey, burro ¿Qué importa?—se queja Connor. —Nosotros ganaremos!— exclama Connor, pero su hermano no deja de ver a Katie a pesar de que esta ya volteo la vista, su mirada mostraba una determinación diferente, como si aún tuviera un asunto pendiente con ella dispuesto a arreglar.

Y en ese momento aparece Sunny y se abraza de su cuello.

—Por supuesto que vas a ganar mi amor—

Travis se puso verde, pero los demás solo escuchaban y veían a Connor.

—Te equivocas enano, yo voy a ganar—dice Thalia.

—¡Yo ganaré!—dice Percy.

—No, yo!—dice Annabeth.

—La gloria será para Roma—dice Jasón.

—Así es señor—dice Frank.

Hazel asiente, aunque algo insegura.

—Si gano mi padre al fin me valorara—dice Nico.

—Con el premio haremos la fiesta más grande de la historia—dice Will.

—¡Ja! Quien quiere dinero cuando puedes regodearte de la victoria por siempre—vocifera Clarisse.

—Podría comprar un Plasma y equipo de sonido para mi cabaña—murmura Polux interesado.

—O podríamos construir un invernadero para los campos de fresa—piensa Miranda parada junto a su hermana quien yacía vestida de asno.

La única que no dice nada es Piper, quien con esa botarga tan elegante y poco práctica se pregunta si al menos podrá cruzar la meta…

—¡Parece que los ánimos están caldeados entre nuestros corredores!—dice Momo haciendo una toma cercana al pleito de las botargas

El público parece apoyar su pelea porque las cabañas se insultan y abuchean entre sí para luego apoyar a sus consejeros quienes continúan alegando las razones por las que ellos ganaran, Quirón se les acerca a los chicos y les dice que ya era hora de empezar por lo que todos se dirigen a la línea de partida.

—Y para acompañarme en la narración de hoy les presento a mi colega de micrófono salido directamente del inframundo…— señala a la silla vacía de su lado. —…el comediante griego Aristófanes— en la silla aparece en medio de un espiral de sombras un espíritu del inframundo.

—Buenas noches a todos— dice el fantasma de Aristófanes —Espero que esta obra sea más buena que el humor de Agamenón antes de partir a Troya— se ríe.

Momo también, pero luego le recuerda que esto no era una obra sino una carrera.

—Aaah bueno…—se da cuenta de error —pues espero que sea más feliz que la carrera de Filipides desde Salamina a Atenas—

Momo asegura que sí.

—Bueno ¡VAMOS A LA LÍNEA DE SALIDA!—

La cámara hace un acercamiento en la línea debajo del banderín donde 15 mestizos disfrazados como los animales divinos de sus padres están listos para la botarga… el ambiente se sentía cargado de electricidad, como si todos estuvieran dispuestas a jugársela por el premio, los campistas, romanos, cazadoras, auras, náyades, sátiros y demás espíritus, dioses menores y personajes mitológicos vitoreaban a los concursantes, el confeti no dejaba de llover pero las botargas estaban listas y en posición…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Siento dejarlos cortos y a medias pero es que últimamente he estado con mucho trabajo en el hospital, acabo de salir de dos turnos de 24 horas casi seguidos y mi cerebro está podrido y poco inspirado… en la próxima subida el desenlace de la carrera (y del cuento Tratie)**

**Ah! Y si quieren aportar ideas para obstáculos en la carrera, son bienvenidas.**

**Bueno ahora me voy a celebrar mi cumple... XD nos leemos :)**


	11. Programa Especial: CARRERA DE BOTARGAS

**ACLARACIÓN****:**

PERCY = CABALLO (POTRO)

ANNABETH = LECHUZA (BUHO)

JASÓN = AGUILA

PIPER = PALOMA

HAZEL = CERBERO (PERRO TRICEFALO)

FRANK = DELFIN

THALIA = CERVATILLO (LA CIERVA)

NICO = ORTRO (PERRO BICEFALO)

LEO = CODORNIZ

WILL = PITON (BOA)

CLARISSE = JABALI

TRAVIS = SERPIENTE (GRANDE)

CONNOR = SERPIENTE (PEQUEÑA)

KATIE = ASNO

GROVER = CABRA

* * *

_En el monteo Olimpo…_

—_¡APURATE HERMES, YA VA A EMPEZAR!—Le grita su compadre apolo desde su trono reclinable para mayor comodidad mientras ve a la enorme pantalla LED de 201 pulgadas Super alta definición frente a la sala del consejo._

_Donde todos los otros dioses esperaban el comienzo de la carrera._

—_Oye hermano, ¿qué onda con la botarga de tu hijo?—dice Zeus, sentado con su traje de raya diplomático en su trono con un guante de goma grande que dice Nº1._

—_Creo que Tyson se emocionó un poco con el disfraz—dice Poseidón en su trono con su típica camisa hawaiana, pero con un gorro deportivo con gaseosas y bombillas para beber en lugar de su sombrero de pescador._

—_Parece un hibrido entre Barney y un tritón—señala Hades con su túnica de condenados, pero sosteniendo dos banderines en las manos que ponen "GO MY SONS"_

_Hermes al llegar no puedo evitar reírse de ello mientras se acomoda en su trono, con su típico chándal de gimnasia._

—_Sin embargo le puede favorecer en la parte del lago, no es así Hefesto— le dice al dios herrero y dueño de la cadena televisiva el cual ya conoce de antemano el circuito y se lo dijo, así mismo él se lo dijo a los otros olímpicos._

—_No vuelvo a revelarte nada hermano—le dice Hefesto con su mono de mecánico azul sobre su polera blanca._

—_Descuida viejo, no iba un secreto para siempre—dice Apolo vestido como un típico adolescente, con su camisa blanca y su pantalón de mezclilla beige._

—_¡Mi hija se ve tan adorable!— dice Afrodita con su vestido rojo de superestrella. _

—_Si… pero solo eso—dice Artemisa con su ropa de cazadora recalcando que con esa cosa tan delicada sería un milagro que cruce por alguno de los obstáculos. _

—_¡Mi hija acabara con todos ellos!—grita Ares con arrojo mientras abanica el aire frente a él como si usara una espada aunque solo lleve su chaqueta de motociclista negra._

—_Olvidas que mi Annabeth también compite— presume Atenea con modestia y tranquilidad sentada en su trono a diferencia de Ares sacudiéndose el polvo de tiza de su chaqueta Tweed de profesora universitaria._

—_Aunque sea suya… ¡Mi Percy ganara!— decreta Poseidón._

_Atenea frunce el ceño ante el comentario._

—_Mis hijos se llevaran la gloria— dice Zeus._

—_Querrás decir "Mi teniente" padre!—dice Artemisa._

—_Will es tan genial que es imposible que pierda—dice Apolo usando gafas cool._

—_Ay hija, no debiste escoger ese disfraz—murmura Deméter al ver el traje de burro u asno pensando que el buey con el arado era menos vergonzoso._

_Hermes la mira de reojo y por su mirada le recuerda ese "asuntito" aún pendiente y que espera que se resuelva en esta carrera._

_Dionisio revuelve otra lata de coca cola de dieta viendo sin ningún ánimo la carrera, ya que por motivo de esta se le permitió andar por el olimpo pero como Zeus dijo que la misma era en honor a ellos lo obligo a quedarse en la sala tronos para verlo con todos._

—_Que terminen ya de una vez!—se queja mientras se arruga la manga de su camisa de leopardo impaciente._

_Zeus los pone en orden a todos._

—_Silencio! Ya va a comenzar…—_

_Todos miran la pantalla._

* * *

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

_¡1ERA GRAN CARRERA DE BOTARGAS DEL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO!_

—_Patrocinado por TeleHefesto—_

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

_**(Narración de Momo)**_

_(Narración de Aristófanes)_

—_Ahora vamos en vivo al campamento mestizo, donde los hijos de los dioses están a punto de hacer correr la sangre… y el relleno—_

_**Y ahí se acerca Quirón para dar la salida.**_

_La expectativa es más grande que la que hubo antes de la pelea entre Aquiles y Héctor._

—Las reglas son simples—comienza a explicar el centauro. —Se permiten todos los objetos mágicos que posean—

Las botargas se miran entre sí emocionadas.

—Pero recuerden que deben llegar a la meta con el disfraz completo—

Eso no lo esperaban, pero aun así ríen desafiantes.

—El primero en llegar gana—

_**Las botargas están posición.**_

_Soy un grupo muy pintoresco… los han llamado los 15 mosqueteros._

En la línea de salida las botargas se agachaban en el suelo en posición de salida… como maratonistas griegos, los gritos de emoción eran ensordecedores, la cabaña seis tenía un enorme cartel que ponía: ANNABETH RULEZ! En letras doradas y plateadas tejidas y bordas, la cabaña cinco mostraba un panel de varias partes animadas que juntas enseñaban un holograma en el que se veía a un jabalí pararse victorioso frente a la vaca, la lechuza y el caballo, las náyades juntaban burbujas en una enorme pompa de jabón con la cara del Caballo con las letras PERCY WINS! mientras que las auras soplaban nubes con la forma "C'MON JASÓN".

Las botargas estaban en posición, alineadas en la línea de salida.

—¡Van a caer debiluchos!—exclama Clarisse.

—No se puedo evitarlo—dice Annabeth.

—Eso lo veremos—dice Percy.

—Roma ganara—dice Jasón.

Frank asiente.

—Mi papá al fin me valorara—dice Nico.

Hazel asiente.

—Sera una gran fiesta—dice Apolo

—Darle honor a mi Señora—dice Thalia.

—¡Vamos a ser ricos!—dice Connor a Travis.

Su hermano apenas lo escucha ya que su mente está metida en otra cosa mientras que Katie solo quiere cruzar la meta y ya, no le importa mucho ganar sin darse cuenta de que cierto hijo de Hermes decidió por fin hablarle al final de la carrera.

—¡VAMOOOOOOOS TRAVIIIIIIIIIS!—Le grita Sunny vestida como porrista con los colores de la cabaña once y el rostro de Travis estampado en la ropa, los pompones y el banderín que lleva encima.

Todas las botargas alzan los traseros en posición mientras Quirón prepara una flecha encendida en su arco.

_**Y ahí va el flechazo de salida.**_

_Tio, esto será ¡EMOCIONANTE!_

-3… 2… 1…— Quirón suelta la flecha que se eleva como un punto caliente y explota en el cielo.

Las botargas arrancan pero…

—HYAAAAAAAA!—

Clarisse hace una tacleada de costado y golpea a las botargas que se balancean a la derecha en fila y caen como fichas de dominó.

_**¡Oh mira eso! El jabalí ha tomado la delantera…**_

_Y avanza solo por la pista rumbo a la zona común._

Clarisse en su botarga de jabalí adelanta a las otras botargas avanzando por una pista cercada por cintas amarillas lo bastante ancha para que quepan todas las botargas en línea, cosa que aprovecho para empezar jugando sucio, y mientras la fila de botargas luchaba por ponerse de pie otra vez ella ahora iba a la cabeza.

_**Y el jabalí continua solo, el resto de los concursantes intenta ponerse de pie, lo que les está costando.**_

_Viejo, es como ver a Baco tratando de pararse luego de las fiestas Bacantes._

Finalmente los animales consiguen ponerse en sus patas traseras y empieza la carrera.

_**Oh, el potro se pone de pie y empieza a correr… seguido por el águila, el búho, la cierva, el delfin, la codorniz, la boa, las víboras, el burro y la cabra…**_

_Pero miren a la paloma!_

Piper seguía rodando de lado a lado tratando de pararse, como una tortuga de espaldas que rueda, debido a su majestuosa y poco practica botarga.

—¡Te voy a estrangular Mitchel!—se dijo a si misma recordando que fue su hermano y su amiga Lacy quienes eligieron el disfraz.

_**Las botargas avanzan por la pista con el jabalí en cabeza… mirenlos!**_

Los chicos corrían de una forma graciosa, con pasos cortos y lentos debido a las botargas y como la pista era lo necesariamente ancha para que entraran todos en fila se golpeaban y atropellaban entre sí en un entrevero de manosos y codazos con las partes de peluche y demás cosas blandas.

_¡Y están llegando a la zona común donde enfrentaran el primer obstáculo!_

La fuente del lago había sido mágicamente agrandada, ahora era una piscina de poca profundidad circular que ocupaba casi todo el patio de un extremo al otro, para cruzar debían atravesar un único tronco angosto de extremo a extremo, era una larga caminata por lo que el equilibrio, había chicos de Hécate distribuidos alrededor de la piscina para que cualquiera que se cayera fuera teletransportado de vuelta al principio así ningún intentaría cruzar a nado.

_**Y el jabalí empieza a cruzar el tronco.**_

_Miren ese equilibrio, camina tan rígida como el tronco sobre el que esta parada._

A pesar de su enorme tamaño Clarisse caminaba con mucho equilibrio por el tronco y parecía una malabarista y apenas se iba de lado en algunos puntos, finalmente cruza y continua.

—¡Tráguense esa perdedores!—se voltea un rato a insultarles mientras el resto llega al tronco.

_**Mientras el Potro es el segundo en cruzar y la paloma por fin se levanta el resto de las botargas llegan al tronco, pero ahí es donde se armó la trifulca.**_

Los chicos empiezan a empujarse tratando de ser el primero en cruzar, algunos caen detrás otros al agua y son transportados por los campistas de Hécate… Annabeth aprovecha esto saca su gorra de los Yankees y pasa sin problema, luego le sigue Thalia que esquiva con gran agilidad a los chicos y cruza el tronco con el equilibrio de una autentica cierva, Jasón también (el vuela sobre el tronco) logra cruzar pero Hazel y Frank se caen al agua.

—Es hora de empezar—murmura Leo para sí.

Al poner un pie en el tronco se activa pequeños ganchos mecánicos en sus pies que lo aferran al tronco y le permiten cruzar con facilidad.

_El búho demuestra su invisible sapiencia y cruza sin que nadie lo vea hasta llegar al extremo, igual que la cierva, el águila, oh el perro tricéfalo se ha transportado con sombras!... a diferencia de su hermana de dos cabezas, pero tanto ella como su novio delfín logran pasar después de un par de intentos._

_**Y mientras el resto de las botargas termina de cruzar vamos con el jabalí y el búho que van cabeza a cabeza dejando la zona común y llegando al siguiente obstáculo.**_

Percy, Clarisse y Annabeth a empujones llegan al segundo obstáculo.

Las canchas de voleibol y baloncesto habían sido limpiadas y se habían construido una enorme y amplia zanja llena de serpientes con quince lianas para cada uno… los tres aterrados toman sus lianas y se avientan, Clarisse y Annabeth logran pasar, pero Percy se estrella contra la zanja cayendo como un saco de papas.

_**Ouch… ¡El potro se dio de frente!.**_

_Es porque no calculo la altura de agarre de su liana y ahora las serpientes lo están mordiendo, pero descuiden… no son venenosas!._

El resto de las botargas llega y empiezan a columpiarse como tarzanes, el águila, el cervatillo, el perro bicefalo, la codorniz, la piton, la piton las serpientes el asno y la cabra pasan, el delfín resbala por la cuerda y cae debido a su mullido disfraz, y el perro tricéfalo se le cae la cabeza en la zanja por lo que baja a buscarla entre las serpientes.

_**¿Pero dónde está la paloma?**_

_Esta allá atrás…_

Piper recién se encontraba balanceándose sobre el tronco cayéndose por tercera vez al agua a causa del majestuoso disfraz.

…_Pero muy atrás!_

El jabalí y el búho continúan por la pista, seguidos de cerca por la boa, las serpientes, el águila, el cervatillo, la codorniz.

_**El potro alcanza al búho y el jabalí justo para llegar al siguiente obstáculo.**_

_¡Las fraguas!_

Las fraguas habían sido remodeladas para formar un túnel por el cual pasar, los tres primeros pasaron pero toparon con que del techo y las paredes empezó a caer aceite y del suelo brotaban canicas.

_**Ou… el potro cae de cara, eso debió doler!, el búho parece una patinadora artística con tantos deslices, Au! Se ha caído y abierto de piernas como una bailarina profesional…mientras que el jabalí parece un cerdo tratando de levantarse de un chiquero.**_

_Puedes ver el dolor y sufrimiento en sus rostros de botargas?!_

El resto de los chicos llega y se armó la grande, aceite y canicas volaban por doquier como luciérnagas en un pantano… Mientras tanto que atrás la paloma en el obstáculo previo queda suspendida en medio de la zanja debido al poco impulso que tomo y al peso del disfraz quedando colgada sobre las serpientes.

_**Oh vean… las víboras!.**_

Travis y Connor en lugar de resbalar se deslizan como auténticas serpientes entre el aceite y las canicas.

_**¡Ahora toman la delantera!**_

Los Stoll corren al siguiente obstáculo, mientras tanto Leo se pone nuevamente de pie y por tercera vez dispuesto a cruzarlo.

_Hey, miren sus pies…_

De las botas de su atuendo de codorniz salen púas de escalada y se clava en la tierra aceitosa permitiéndole ser el tercero en cruzar.

_Tecnología de punta de la cabaña nueve!_

_**Ahora están a la cabeza en el marcador las serpientes, la codorniz… y el potro que se ha deslizado como un pez en el aceite.**_

Los cuatro corren pensando que ya no podía ponerse peor… fue entonces que llegaron al muro de lava.

_**El siguiente obstáculo consiste en escalar el muro de lava y saltar a la lona situada detrás.**_

Las cuatro botargas se miran entre sí como si dijeran ¿Quién va primero? Y cuando estás cubierto de aceite que se prende con el calor no es que precisamente hubiera voluntarios… finalmente el Potro decide primero pero apenas llega a la mitad luego de esquivar las rocas la lava y antes de que lo alcance decide soltarse.

—¡Poder Hefesto!—dice Leo, quien se lanza al muro y las plumas de sus alas se endurecen como picotas de escalador y empieza a subir a una velocidad de vertido, para cuando el potro y las serpientes parpadean el ya está en la cima y saltando a la lona antes de que la lava lo toque.

El resto de las botargas por fin llega y se arma la meleé mientras se pelean entre sí por continuar.

_Momo… cuál es tu análisis de la carrera hasta ahora?!_

_**Ese chico Leo es uno de mis favoritos, cruzo el tronco, el aceite y el muro con gran facilidad, sin embargo… oh mira a la cabra!.**_

La cabra da brincos en las salientes del muro y lo cruza poniéndose a la cabeza con la codorniz, el resto de los chicos se toma su tiempo y logra cruzar, con algunas quemaduras de paso por causa del aceite, mientras que la Paloma apenas ingresaba a las fraguas cayendo de culo con el primero paso y revoloteando en el suelo aceitosos y con canicas por un buen rato.

_**La codorniz y la cabra ahora van a la cabeza.**_

_Guau, esos chicos se han quemado más que la flota de Jerjes durante la batalla de Salamina._

_**Y ahora la codorniz y la cabra llegan al siguiente obstáculo.**_

Ambos están frente al lago de canoas y no pueden creer lo que ven.

Había troncos de poliestireno suspendidos sobre el agua por postes metálicos en los extremos que cruzaban todo el lago y que las botargas debían para llegar a la otra orilla **(N/A: si tuvieron una infancia feliz como la mía entonces deben recordar la famosísima prueba del "Grand Prix del Verano Español" por TVE, esta era una de las pruebas principales!).**

_Y la cabra va primero…_

Grover da un salto al primer tronco pero en cuanto pone sus pezuñas el tronco empieza a girar por la inercia, continua saltando a los demás pero se repite el mismo giro, hasta que finalmente cae de cuernos al agua.

—Vaya…—murmura Leo desde la otra orilla.

_**Veremos cómo nuestras botargas superan este desafió.**_

_El secreto está en cruzar los troncos corriendo porque si te quedas parado mucho tiempo en uno este rodara y caerás al agua como los genitales cercenados de Urano que dieron origen a Afrodita._

_**Y hablando de ella…**_

La paloma cuya botarga ya no lucía tan glamorosa por causa del aceite ahora estaba ante el muro de lava diciéndose así misma… "hasta aquí llegué!"

_**Vamos palomita, yo sé que tú puedes!.**_

_Mira a las botargas Momo!._

El resto de los chicos que finalmente les dieron alcance ahora de uno en uno trataban de cruzar pero la historia se repetía, saltaban algunos troncos pero el giro de alguno los arrojaba de cabeza al agua, algunos como el búho, el jabalí, el asno y las serpientes resbalaban y golpeaban de panza el siguiente tronco, otros como el delfín, el águila y ambos perros tri-bi-céfalos daban saltos muy largos y caían en el espacio en medio de ellos.

_**Parece que la cierva le cogió el truco!.**_

La cierva de un veloz salto toma impulso y cruza todos los troncos a una velocidad y agilidad asombrosas dignas de una cazadora, y la cierva se aleja por la orilla hacia el siguiente obstáculo.

_Tan ágil como la misma cierva de cerinia que persiguió Hércules!._

_**Y hablando de héroes, ¡aquí viene el potro!**_

Percy llega hasta los troncos y ve a sus amigos pataleando y cayendo al agua en todas las poses imaginables posibles, no puede evitar soltar una risita que Annabeth frente a ella escucha volteando a verla.

—Oh mierda—piensa sabiendo lo que va a pasar continuación.

_Miren como cruza el potro los troncos, parece un gimnasta de clase olímpica._

_**Además de ser un pescado… digo, hijo del gran dios del agua jejeje.**_

Después de unos saltos y marometas sobre los troncos húmedos los cuales apenas siente finalmente llega a la otra orilla y les grita:

—¡NOS VEMOS EN LA META!— Y el potro se va.

_Parece que el buho no está contenta, miren como agita los brazos y refunfuña a través de la máscara._

—¡que no soy un búho! ¡SOY UNA LECHUZAAAA!—les grita desde abajo.

_**Y el búho coge un suspiro de ira y cruza los troncos impulsado por la adrenalina del odio y la ira, casi se rompe un tobillo en el intento pero lo logra.**_

—¡Para que aprendan!—se burla de los demás y sigue corriendo.

El disfraz mojado se le hace cada vez más pesado y la corrida no se vuelve fácil, los pies le pesan y las plumas acondicionadas para correr ahora se agitan con la brisa dificultando un poco su carrera, sus pelos rubios pegados a su nuca no le dan precisamente la mejor sensación, pero aun así no iba a perder, con ese premio podría construir el templo en el campamento que su madre alabaría, Por más que su novio y su mejor amiga estén por delante ella no iba a tener consideración

Ganaría ese premio.

—Ya Thalia tranquila, respira hondo—oye la voz de Percy más adelante, seguido por las respiraciones profundas de su amiga cazadora.

Al llegar la encuentra tendida en el suelo en posición fetal con Percy a su lado consolándola psicológicamente, ella arquea una ceja en cuanto los ve pero al llegar descubre porque su amiga se traumo.

_**Parece que nuestros competidores han llegado al siguiente obstáculo.**_

_Es interesante que por ser hija de Zeus le tema mucho_

_**Y es MUUUUUUUUY divertido jajajajajaja**_

Frente al trio estaba una esquina en vertical sostenida por un asta larga que ascendía muuuuuy por encima hasta una plataforma pequeña sobre una cuerda atada y debajo los campos de fresa, pero en vez de fresas habían zarzas espinosas **(N/A: Como aquella prueba que Lisa como cadete debía superar para graduarse xDDD). **

—Y esto que és?— piensa Annabeth.

_**¡Es el aniquilador espinoso!.**_

_Claro que no aniquila, pero si te caes y te rozas con ellas sufrirás una horrible comezón por horas._

—Ya sabes que las alturas…—le dice Percy a su novia una vez detecta su presencia señalando a su amiga.

El rostro de la cazadora estaba pálido y sudaba frio, pareciera que hasta ahí llegó su carrera pero no iba a apiadarse de ella así nada más así que ignoro a su novio y empezó a subir.

—Oye!— se quejó esté pensando que ella se agacharía a consolarla mientras él aprovecharía la oportunidad y haría justamente eso.

Para cuando llegó a la cima la rubia empezó a sentir vértigos pero nada que no pudiera manejar, ya había atravesado un precipicio de muerte tejiendo un hilar entre dos telares de cierta araña malvada bajo el suelo de roma y esa estúpida cuerda no la iba a detener.

_Miren al búho cruzando la cuerda con velocidad._

_**Seee… parece mas bien un mono.**_

—¡QUÉ NO SOY BUHO!— les grita al cielo colgando como uno.

_**Seeeeee… lo que digas búho-mono jejejejejej.**_

La cabeza de búho de la botarga echa humo del enfado pero continua y luego de 600 metros finalmente llega al otro extremo y baja las escarelillas.

_**Y el búho toma la delantera! **_

_Seguido por el potro, que dejo a la cierva con sola con su problema, los demás chicos por fin llegan y comienzan a subir, el águila lo paso muy fácilmente, también el delfin, OUGH! La pitón se cayó… ¡y el jabalí también!. _

_**Tendrán que tengan un buen antialérgico-antiinflamatorio en la enfermería para eso jejejej.**_

_Las serpientes, el asno y los perros logran cruzarla… ¿Pero dónde está la paloma?_

En el muro de lava, la paloma… ósea Pipes, finalmente y en su noveno intento llega a la cima, la mayoría de sus bellas plumas ahora eran carbón y cenizas, pero el armazón resistió cosa que no era favorable para ella ya que era similar al de los vestidos anchos metálicos que usaban las mujeres europeas del siglo 17 y 18, y resistente al calor lo cual impidió que se quemara del todo pero aun así no le ayudaba en nada para correr.

_Y mientras el águila vuelve y ayuda a su hermana la cierva a cruza mientras la paloma desciende y se queda impertérrita ante los troncos del lago vamos con nuestros concursantes._

_**Ahora se acercan al siguiente obstáculo de nuestra carrera.**_

Todas las botargas, bueno… casi todas. Ahora se encuentran ante una pista de carreras y en cada carril pintado con tiza hay una banda de goma ajustable en el piso.

—Y esto?—pregunta Leo.

Quirón aparece galopando con su arco en mano.

—aquí deberán hacer carreras de tres pies para cruzar—explica.—las señales en el suelo indican con quien deben juntarse—

En un carril un tridente y un rayo señalaban a Percy y Jasón, en otro un jabalí y una pitón señalaban a Clarisse y Will Solare, en otra un martillo y una calavera señalaban a Leo y Nico, un báculo con una serpiente y una fresa señalaban a Travis y Katie (esto porque los productores pensaban que aún se odiaban jeje) un báculo con otra serpiente y una lata de aluminio señalaban a Connor y Grover, y una buh- digo lechuza y un arco plateado señalaban a Annabeth y Thalia; y un delfín con una gema señalaban a Frank y Hazel.

_Como la paloma esta atrás… muy atrás… ella podrá saltarse esta prueba!_

En la orilla opuesta y correcta del lago, con la botarga toda mojada y escupiendo agua al cielo Pipes decía.

—Gracias—

_**Las botargas se acomodan en su posición pero algunas lucen bastante incomodas con su compañía.**_

_Y no es para menos…_

—FUERA!—Quirón grita y lanza una flecha encendida al aire.

La carrera empieza pero todos largan lenta y desordenadamente; primero… porque las gruesas botargas estorban, segundo… porque no pueden coordinar bien sus movimientos entre ellos… y terceroooo… porque hay obstáculos inflamables y vallas de madera en el camino.

_**Y allá van… se topan con la pirámide inflable armando un bollo, el jabalí lo rodea arrastrando consigo a la pitón, El águila y el potro la saltan sobre todos, el búho y la cierva con una brillante estrategia los rebasan, ahora todos suben otra pirámide de madera sólida y la cabra la cruza de un salto arrastrando consigo a una de las serpientes como si fuera una cría suya y… AY! El perro de dos cabezas y la codorniz fueron empujados por el delfín y la perra de tres cabezas rodando de lado y cayendo de culo.**_

En la pirámide el jabalí aprovecha para quitarle la cabeza al potro y arrojarla fuera de la pista pero el águila hace lo mismo la cabeza de la jabalí, el potro intenta hacer lo mismo con la boa pero descubre que esta soldada al cuerpo como una sola pieza, mientras Percy arrastra a Jasón fuera de la pista a recuperar su cabeza, el búho y la cierva las toman la delantera.

_**Ahora se dirigen a las bardas, el potro y el águila siguen de cerca al jabalí y la pitón, detrás el búho y la cierva las dan alcance, la cierva derriba al potro con una patada voladora y el búho pasa por encima de ellos, la codorniz y el perro tricéfalo las alcanzan y les hacen zancadilla en las vallas de madera pero se caen junto a ellas, hay un entrevero espantoso de madera, plástico y felpa ahí abajo el cual aprovechan el delfín y la perra bicéfala para cruzar… para ser enemigos mortales amarrados de un pie, el jabalí y la pitón lo están haciendo bien, van a la cabeza y ya pasaron el muro de goma vertical trepando por la cuerda.**_

_Pero si les quitas las cabezas de felpa puedes notar que ambos parecen estar compitiendo entre sí_

En la pista a pesar de estar amarrados de un pie, cada uno lucha por dar su paso respectivo más largo que el otro.

_Incluso cuando la cierva le quito la cabeza al jabalí este le robo la del búho y continúo sabiendo que ella traería la suya para recuperarla._

_**Y que hay con nuestra pequeña paloma…**_

Muuuy atrás… Piper se encontraba recién atravesando el aniquilador, y enhorabuena porque luego de varias intentos pensó que finalmente los troncos giratorios sobre el lago la detendrían pero luego recordó que Percy uso su control del agua y Jasón su control del aire para cruzar, si podían usar sus poderes…

Entonces diviso a una náyade nadando.

—Oye… podrías ayudarme a cruzar? porfisss—

La verdad era que sin su encanto verbal la carrera habría terminado para ella ahí, luego de cruzar el aniquilador solo quedaba bajar la larga escalera y mientras tanto los chicos ya terminaban de cruzar la pista de tres pies.

_**Y las botargas cruzan la jaula inflable pero el potro se lanza sobre el jabalí derribándolo, el águila derriba a la pitón de una tacleada, el búho y la cierva tratan de cruzar pero son agarrados de las patas por la codorniz y el perro bicéfalo, ahora todos rebotan dentro de la jaula inflable… ¡la serpiente y la cabra no pierden tiempo y los cruzan al igual que el delfín y la perra tricéfala.**_

_**Ambos son los primeros en llegar al fin del obstáculo…**_

Mientras tanto y cerca de la jaula inflable y la meta, una pareja rezagada tiene sostiene un intercambio de palabras.

—Date prisa, no quiero terminar de última—le dice Katie a Travis.

Este se muestra incómodo y apenas intercambia palabra salvo que cuando ella le da algún codazo para apurarlo, aunque nada más que un simple quejido.

—Descuida, aún queda mucha carrera—le dice sarcástico.

Ella gruñe por lo bajo y continua corriendo con él… pero por dentro no estaba realmente enfadada, había una parte muy en el interior que estaba disfrutando eso, a simple vista parecía una rabieta cualquiera como las que suele tener cuando él la fastidia, pero ahora no y aunque le preguntaran lo contrario ella lo negara era cierto, a veces su juicio maldecía ese día que tuvieron que ir a esa cita porque algo cambio, ella pudo ver una faceta oculta del hijo de Hermes para la mayoría.

Acaso quizá… quizá lo que dijo uno de sus hermanos un día que cosechaban las fresas era cierto.

—Y qué tal si todas las bromas que te hace siempre son para llamar su atención—fue lo que le dijo.

De pronto Travis la sacude del hombro.

—JAULA… ADELANTE!—

Entran veloces a la jaula, esquivan los forcejeos de Percy y Jasón con Clarisse y Will, saltan sobre Annabeth, Thalia, Nico y Leo saliendo de la jaula vivos y llegando al final.

_**GUAUU! Una gran escapada por parte de la serpiente y la burra.**_

Ambos se liberan de la banda en los pies, pero se quedan de pie por unos segundos como si ninguno de los quisiera continuar…

—Adelante, ve—le dice Katie.

—Oye, no se supone que las damas…—empieza a decir Travis pero un grito sobre ellos los inquieta.

Era Sunny Smiles, quien flotaba sobre ellos siguiendo la carrera con el carro de pegasos de Butch, a quien "convenció" (si vale el termino) de llevarla.

—CORRE CUCHURRO MÍO! CORREEEE!—Le anima con una porrista loca con dos pompones improvisados hechos de tiras de periódico.

El mestizo pone una cara de asco, pero luego mira a Katie cuando le grita.

—QUE ESPERAS, LARGATÉ!—le grita, podía ver una expresión casi rabiosa en sus ojos.

—Oye espera, tenemos que…— pero Travis ve detrás de ella como los demás por fin dejan la jaula inflamable.

Así que hecha a correr, arriba el carro con Sunny despega y los sigo como si fuera uno de esos helicópteros de rally cross dejando ambos a Katie algo cabizbaja mientras los chicos cruzan a su lado dejándola atrás.

—Oye Annabeth entonces…—

—Tú sigue corriendo Percy—le aconseja su novia una vez ya separada de Thalia y poniéndose a correr.

_Detecto cierta tensión en la pista, no lo crees Momo!._

_**JEJE, Tensión en los huesos y músculos van a tener con nuestro próximo obstáculo.**_

Todas las botargas llegan por fin a la arena de combate que está totalmente despejada y que esta está cerrada por una barda metálica, en el centro sobre un techo de red metálica cuelgan varias llaves dentro de botellas de vidrio, la puerta del otro extremo de la arena que está bloqueada tiene un cerrojo para una llave.

_**Y en esta prueba les toca encontrar la llave para abrir la puerta entre las muuuuuchas que cuelgan en la arena.**_

_Sin contar la pequeña dificultad con la que contaran._

—¡¿Dificultad?!—pronuncian todos al unísono.

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**Escuchaste ese mugido Aristófanes!.**_

_Si Momo, es la sorpresa que tenemos preparada a nuestras botargas._

_**Todos den la bienvenida a Sofia, la vaquilla de cólquide que de nadie se fía!. **_(N/A: esto también era parte del grand prix español xD)

La puerta principal de la bodega de armas en la arena se abre y una figura oscura al principio que luego se vuelve broncínea sale corriendo y sacude la arena con su presencia, era un toro de colquide pero del tamaño de una vaquilla de 200 kilos, pero muy furiosa y con los cuernos romos para que no haga mucho daño.

—Entonces… tenemos que coger la llave correcta y abrir la puerta—Annabeth deduce incrédula.

_**Esquivando a este furioso toro mecánico jajajajajaj**_

_Buen análisis de la situación Momo._

—Y bien… quien va primero?—

Todas las botargas maltrechas se miran entre sí hasta que Clarisse con un grito de guerra se lanza a la arena pero el toro apenas la ve la embestí, la hija de Ares sale volando como si la hubiera arrollado un camión, y uno bien fuerte dado su tamaño, la vaquilla metálica muge con fuerzas como un grito de victoria.

—Okeeey, creo que mejor vamos en grupo no?—sugiere el Potro, digo Percy.

_Miren eso, el grupo de botargas entra a la arena._

_**Y Sofía empieza a divertirse con ellos…**_

_**Ough! Sofía ha mando al águila a volar… el delfín está siendo arrastrado por la tierra como un pez fuera del agua… el potro esquiva el ataque pero su cabeza queda clavada en sus cuernos… el búho lo esquiva también dejando que Sofía se lleve a las serpientes por delante, coge la llave y abre la puerta!.**_

Annabeth desliza la puerta y desaparece.

_Y el búho toma la delantera… un asombro despliegue de agilidad e inteligencia de la hija de Atenea ¿Acaso ella ganará el jugoso premio de 10000 dracmas?!_

—NO MIENTRAS RESPIRE!—exclama Nico.

Cundo la vaquilla se le viene encima se hunde en las sombras y sale junto a la llave y la puerta pero al intentar volver a usarla la llave ya no sirve, al examinar la puerta nota que la cerradura es distinta.

_**Oooh olvidamos decirles que la puerta fue hecha por los de Hefesto para que las muecas de la cerradura cambien al ser usada una llave.**_

_Lo que significa que deben buscar la otra llave que le haga a la nueva cerradura._

—Mierda!—maldice él antes de volver a correr donde las llaves pero el cuerpo de Will Solace aventado por el toro le cae encima.

_**La codorniz intenta desactivarlo pero sus hermanos fueron tan hábiles en colocar un sistema de seguridad eléctrico en su caja central.**_

—Me las pagaraaaan!— dice Leo a sus hermanos volando por el aire por el cornazo recibido antes de caer en las gradas.

_**Uy, la codorniz se rompió la…**_

_Y la cabra huye aterrada por todas partes, parece que nadie intenta ir a por las llaves!._

Travis y Connor rápidamente evaden al toro y se ayudan subiéndose entre sí para coger una llave y llegar a la puerta.

_**Y las serpientes son las siguientes en cruzar…**_

_Han demostrado su valía como auténticos y ladinos hijos de Hermes._

—¡OYE!—Exclaman ambos fuera de la arena antes de seguir.

_**Los perros de dos y tres cabezas son los siguientes en salir, seguidos por el delfín quien logra zafarse del toro convirtiéndose en un delfín de verdad, seguido por el águila que sobrevuela al toro, la codorniz que usa sus alas mecánicos para elevarse del suelo y la cierva que salta sobre él**_

_Como en la tauromaquia de los cretenses, bonito!._

_**Todos consiguen las llaves y se piran dejando a los únicos que parecen quedarse rezagados son el jabalí, la piton y el potro!.**_

_¡Y qué de nuestra palomita!_

Muuuy atrás Pipes se encontraba rodeando la pista y cuando alcanza la arena ve como Percy, Clarisse y Will coger sus llaves y salir de la arena alegre porque al menos ya les pisa los talones, pero luego sudando frió al ver al feroz toro mecánico… esperándola!.

—Torito torito torito torito—

_**Suerte con eso palomita…**_

_Y nuestras botargas a trompicones llegan al siguiente obstáculo._

Al borde del bosque las botargas ven las cintas de la pintas entrar al bosque lo que en su caso probablemente sea el obstáculo, el potro imagino que quizá se toparían con algún monstruo dentro pero no perdió tiempo y rebaso a todos en un descuido seguido de cerca por el águila.

_Oye Momo, y que les espera a nuestras botargas en el bosque… algún monstruo acaso?_

_**Jajaja, claro que no mí no-muerto amigo!... les espera algo mejor!.**_

Ya dentro del bosque las botargas siguen la pista marcada cuando de pronto una flecha sale volando de la nada y golpea en el Percy en el rostro derribándolo con cabeza y todo, seguidamente el águila recibe otro flechazo en la nuca cayendo de frente y dándose de pico, las demás se ponen en guardia y miran alrededor pero no ven absolutamente, otra flecha golpea al búho, luego a la cierva, al jabalí, la piton, la codorniz, las serpientes… o sea a todos.

Cuando Thalia revisa la madera plateada y la punta recubierta con un guante de box se da cuenta de que sus subordinadas eran el siguiente.

_De verdad, jamás lo pensé!_

_**Exacto mi fantasmal colega, Las cazadoras están oculta alrededor del bosque armadas con flechas de punta recubierta con guantes de boxeo, lista para abatir a puñetazos a distancia a las… oigan, miren a la cierva!**_

Thalia se para firme en la pista y hace señas con los dedos al bosque como si fuera una oficial hablándole a sus soldados con lenguaje de señas táctico, de pronto las flechas comienzan golpear a todos de nuevo pero con excepción de ella que continua su camino tranquilo y toma la delantera.

_Yo saaabía que eso iba a pasar!_

_**Creo que el señor Hefesto debió pensarlo 2 veces antes de incluir este obstáculo… OUGH! El águila ha recibido un "puñetazo" en su entrepierna.**_

_Romano o Griego y sin importar de quien seas hijo eso tiene que doler!_

_**Ahora las serpientes se escabullen reptando por el suelo como autentico reptiles escurridizos y las flechas puño no logran darles bien, la codorniz activa otro mecanismo de su botarga mecánica y se endurece como una armadura, el jabalí echa furiosa carrera de frente sin detenerse al igual que la pitón.**_

_Los perros, el delfín y el asno parecen tenerla difícil, los puñetazos los sacuden como la flota espartana lo hizo con la ateniense en el Peloponeso._

_**Jejeje apuesto que esos sabihondos no se la esperaban.**_

_Y parece que las cazadoras se están ensañando con el potro y el águila, les están dando como a músicos!._

_**Eso podría verse como maltrato animal no crees?**_

_Las botargas en la delantera finalmente cruzan el bosque y llegan a la playa de Long Island._

—Y esto?—balbucea Annabeth al ver como las cintas de la pista se meten en el agua que recorre varios metros hasta llegar a un boya, dar la vuelta y volver a la orilla a unos metros a su izquierda.

_Ahora nuestras botargas deben nadar por la pista, llegar a la boya, dar la vuelta y volver para el tramo final!._

_**Sin mencionar la pequeña sorpresa que les aguarda abajo!.**_

El búho…

—¡QUE NO SOY UN BUHO!—

Es decir la lechuza, el jabalí, la pitón, las serpientes y la codorniz son los primeros en entrar al agua, pero nada con una botarga afelpada que al mojarse hace más pesada no es precisamente la más grande hazaña que se pueda hacer, los chicos nadaban a la velocidad de una tortuga de las galápagos con artritis en las patas delanteras y traseras.

—Jejejejejejej— ríe Leo para luego activar otro mecanismo de su tecnológicamente superior botarga.

Las plantas de sus botas se transforman en aspas motor que giran y empiezan a propulsarlo como una lancha.

—Maldito enano hijo de …—le grita Clarisse luego de que la rebasara a su lado.

_**La codorniz vuelve a sorprendernos mientras cruza a los otros y da la vuelta a la boya!.**_

_Esa botarga podría ser el héroe de esta carrera!._

Mientras los chicos pataleaban como lisiados Leo regresaba a la orilla justo cuando Percy los demás por fin cruzaron el bosque y llegaron hasta ahí.

—Oigan, ¿Y dónde está la reina de Belleza?—

Muuuuuy atrás…

—Torito torito torito torito torito…— le dice la paloma a Sofía, la vaquilla de cólquide que de nadie se fía, durante su tercer intento de coger la llave correcta_._

Por suerte la llave funciona lo cual era un alivio porque su boca ya casi estaba seca de tanto usar su poder de persuasión para tranquilizar al toro mecánico, finalmente abrió la puerta y dejo la arena para pasar al bosque… dentro de este espero que se topara con algún monstruo o trampa oculta en el piso, lo que no sabía era que estaba en la mira del arco de una de las cazadoras cargado con una flecha de puñetazo, pero al ver a esa pobre paloma tan maltratada.

Ósea, la botarga estaba bastante dañada… las plumas que no estaban carbonizadas se le caían y luego de la quemazón con lava ya no volvieron a crecer, las botitas de paloma estaban aplastadas en la suelas y las garras rotas o partidas, el rostro sudoroso de la pobre hija de afrodita ósea, aunque su jefa no se lleve bien con su madre la pobre chica inspiraba algo de lástima pero al mismo tiempo mucho valor, ya que siendo la última en la carrera y estando muy atrás de los demás continuaba impertérrita la carrera como si aún pudiera ganar.

Eso en cierta forma les recordaba a ellas en algunas largas y extenuantes jornadas de caza de monstruos.

—Déjenla pasar chicas!—les susurra en el aire la que estaba al mando a las escondidas.

Ninguna protesto, más bien esbozaron sonrisas como si le desearan mentalmente a la palomita que gane.

_**Curioso… la palomita ha cruzado el bosque sin recibir ni un solo puñetazo!.**_

_Vamos palomita! Tú puedes!._

Mientras tanto los chicos nadaban en la playa de Long Island pero cuando se acercaban a la boya…

—Oigan chicas, si retrasamos a los demás Percy los rebasara y tomara ventaja—dice una náyade sumergida en el lago.

—Sí, y quizás decida salir a nadar con nosotras!—dice otra aún más animada.

Todas asienten y nadan para arriba, a sus objetivos.

_**Parece que la sorpresa ya se reveló.**_

_Una náyade toma al águila de su garra y nada en dirección contraria, otra agarra al búho y la jala hacia abajo, otra se aferra al jabalí como si fuera un lastre, otras dos les quitan las cabezas a los perros y nadan lejos de la pista con ella, ósea todas las náyades se divierten con las botargas retrasando su avance mientras que en la orilla…_

—Santa Hera, ahora me van a culpar por eso—piensa Percy quien por presumir decidió meterse al agua de último

_¡POR ZEUS! MIREN AL POTRO_

Percy avanza por el agua como un torpedo.

_**¡EL POTRO TERRESTRE AHORA SE HA VUELTO UN POTRO MARINO!**_

_Y bueno parece que acertó en diseñar su botarga con un diseño de pez en la parte baja ya que eso le está ayudando bastante a cruzar._

_**Y seguramente la pintura morada del dinosaurio feliz la uso para distraernos del verdadero secreto de su botarga… ¡Ahora Percy Jackson toma la delantera!**_

—¡Eso es Percy!—le grita una náyade mientras hunde la cabeza del asno en el agua.

—¡Correeeee!—grita otra con las dos serpientes bajo.

—¡CASATE CONMIGO!— le grito otra que le hacia una palanqueta submarina a la cabra.

Cuando Percy paso cerca de su novia en el agua la cual forcejaba con una náyade montaba en su espalda que la sumergía cada rato en el agua casi podía ver en su rostro mojado como si le dijera: CUANDO SALGA DE ESTA TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!.

—De acuerdo… al menos ganaré la carrera!—piensa Percy motivado mientras llega a la orilla y corre para alcanzar a la codorniz.

_**Ahora el potro y la codorniz toman la delantera**_

_Pero aun los demás tienen oportunidad de alcanzarla en el siguiente obstáculo._

Percy llega a la entrada de una gran estructura cuadrada.

—Y esto?— piensa.

—Percy… eres tú?!— oye la voz de Leo desde el interior.

_**Damas y caballeros les presentó… ¡EL MINILABERINTO DE DÉDALO!**_

—Leo, que haces ahí dentro?—le grita Percy desde la entrada.

—¡Me perdí!—le contesta.

Incrédulo el potro no tiene otra opción que entrar, una vez cruza el primer pasillo se da cuenta de que cometió un error porque apenas avanzo unos metros la puerta se cerró y las paredes se movían cada cierto tiempo cambiando la configuración del laberinto, lo que hacía difícil seguir un solo camino hasta el final.

—¡Odio los laberintos!—Grita Percy al cielo.

—¡Yo también!—Oye a Leo gritar.

Ambos continúan buscando entre las paredes cambiantes la salida o al otro, pero cada vez se ponen más y más confundidos, el tiempo parecía hacerse lento temiendo que la carrera pueda acabar con ellos aun dentro, menos que ese laberinto solo fuera una copia, porque de lo contrario ya habrían enloquecido.

_**Las botargas logran superar a las náyades cuando la hija de Atenea suelta un paquete de azúcar en el agua, ahora todos cruzan la boya y llegan a la orilla.**_

_Y parece que empiezan a lucir igual de confundidos que sus dos compañeros atrapados ante el pequeño cuadrado laberinto, entran de uno en uno y enseguida se pierden._

—No crees que nos pasamos con eso Rachel—le pregunta Rachel al centauro quienes ven ambos de lejos con binoculares el obstáculo.

—Nah para nada, seguro que lo resuelven y terminan la carrera—sonríe divertida la oráculo de Delfos.

Peeeeeero incluso Annabeth tiene problemas para deducir el camino, con tanto cambio de paredes y pisos sentía como estuviera en las escaleras de Hogwarts de las novelas de Harry Potter que irónicamente comenzó a leer hace poco.

_**Y EL AGUILA ES EL PRIMERO EN CRUZARLO!**_

_EN SERIO! Pero cómo?_

_**Parece que cuando perdía el rastro simplemente flotaba sobre los muros y veía la ruta correcta.**_

_Y que eso no es trampa!._

_**Lo sería si decidiera volar sobre las paredes directo a la salida, pero no!.**_

_Vaya, el pretor es listo… ¿acaso la gloria será para los visitantes?_

El perro de tres cabezas avanza por un pasillo y se tropieza por culpa de su enorme y desequilibrada cabeza, cuando se topa con un delfín muy confundido.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Esto es imposible!—

—¡No digas eso Frank!—le reprocha su novia.

Enseguida le toma la mano y se concentra, las paredes eran de piedra y se movían pero ella podía sentirlas, así que luego de concentrarse un poco más reordena unas cuantas de ellas para formar un perfecto pasillo que los lleva a la salida.

_**El delfín y la perro bicéfala también logran salir… definitivamente la gloria será para Roma!.**_

—¡ROMA VITAE!— le gritan sus camaradas en las butacas a lo lejos mientras ven a su águila, su delfín y su perra de dos cabezas avanzar corriendo solitaria al siguiente obstáculo.

_Los romanos avanzan victoriosos por el campo hasta llegar al siguiente obstáculo._

Jasón, Frank y Hazel ahora se topan de nuevo con el bosque pero la cinta que delimita la pista ahora se abre en un enoooorme cuadrado que se extienda por un tramo del bosque entre medio de los árboles que a simple vista no muestra nada inusual, pero como su entrenamiento con Lupa les enseño lo que se ve fácil a simple vista es porque no lo es.

BOOM!

El delfín sale volando por el aire como si lo hiciera en el agua por culpa de una explosión a sus pies, o donde fue a pisar.

—Frank!—exclama Jasón acercándose pero al verlo de cerca descubre que está bien, solo algo atontado por la explosión.

—Chicos…—murmura Hazel temerosa.

_Parece la perra bicéfala se dio cuenta del siguiente obstáculo_

_**¡EL CAMPO DE MINAS ATURDIDORAS MOMOX! **_

Jasón explota volando y cae de espaldas.

_**Patente en proceso…**_

La perra tricéfala ayuda a sus camaradas a levantarse mientras les habla dándoles palmadas en la cara para despertarlos.

—Descuiden puedo detectarlas—

—Eso esperooo— balbucea aun aturdido el delfin.

—Tu dirije centuriona—escupe apenas el pretor con la vista dándole vueltas.

En fila india los romanos avanzaban paso a pasito en el bosque, Hazel veía cada rato ciertas partes del suelo de tierra y hojas sintiendo las minas enterradas y dirigiendo el andar de los chicos, cada vez que detectaba una de las minas se desviaba de lado y luego de frente en línea recta, parecían la viborita de los juegos de tetris solo que en vez de comer los cuadraditos (las minas) los esquivaban.

_**Por increíble que parezca, el resto de las botargas finalmente cruza el laberinto…**_

_Parece que por el tiempo perdido deciden echar una carrera rápida al bosque y al siguiente obstáculo._

_**ES UNA ESTAMPIDA DE SEMIDIOSES BOTARGUEROS!.**_

_OH NO! No intentaran atravesar…_

La turba de felpa entra sin pensarlo al bosque y comienzan las explosiones.

_**Y el primero en caer es el potro quien vuela tan, pero TAN alto que Zeus jamás se lo perdonara… El águila se estrella contra un árbol… la cierva vuelta hasta el hueco de un árbol y se mete de cabeza…el jabalí vuela y OUGH! Rebota con otra mina…**_

_ESO FUE ALUCINANTE MOMO!._

_**La codorniz activa un rastreador de minas, pero mis minas son de madera y no de metal así que termina volando de cabeza con la explosión, así como la pitón y cerbero, el búho vuela como una lechuza cazando un raton.**_

_¡¿Y qué paso con nuestra palomita?!_

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy atrás… Pipes llegaba a la playa, vio a las náyades chapoteaban ansiosas porque entrara y sabía lo que le esperaba, pero ellos con la voz de la hija de Afrodita quien las encanta y las obliga a llevarla por el agua, dar la vuelta a la boya y llegar a la orilla de nuevo en una pieza.

_Aunque sigue MUY! Atrás… la palomita no se rinde._

_**DALE PALOMITA!... Es decir, miren a los demás.**_

En el bosque la carnicería sigue, los disfraces en ese nivel ya lucían bastante dañadas, a la de Percy se le caía el crin y la cola de pez, la cabeza de Annabeth estaba tan golpeada que ya no parecía ni búho ni lechuza, Las alas de Jasón casi estaban desplumadas, el perro bicéfalo ahora parecía unicefalo porque una de las cabezas estaba abollada y golpeada que era irreconocible, los cuernos de la cierva parecían amputados, la codorniz parecía un pichon con tanto daño, el jabalí andaba con solo un colmillo y el pelo enmarañado, las serpientes estaban famélicas y el asno y la cabra no estaban tan bien que digamos.

—Quiero enchiladas?!—dice Grover totalmente mareado.

_OH MIRA ESO, LAS NINFAS ESTAN AYUDANDO A LA CABRA!_

Las ninfas, lideradas por Enebro aprovechan la confusión de las botargas para cargar entre todas a Grov a través del campo de minas ya que ellas también sabían dónde estaban ocultas.

_**Vaya que tiene encanto ese sátiro!.**_

_Debería ser tu pupilo, no crees?_

_**Qué va!.**_

_Ahora la cabra va a la cabeza! … Acaso la naturaleza se llevara el premio de la carrera!._

Desde las butacas lejanas los satíros, ninfas y demás espíritus de la naturaleza gritan GROVER! GROVER! GROVER!

—Ey, que pasa? Dónde etoy?— balbucea confundido mientras avanza a tropezones por el efecto de las minas.

Mientras que en el campo y luego de que Percy volara al cielo con otra mina, Katie Gardiner luchaba por mantenerse de pie, las explosiones sacudían bastante su cabeza, aquel mareo le recordó cuando Travis arrojo una bomba apestosa dentro de su cabaña.

Y hablando del rey de Roma… a unos metros lejos de ella Connor y el susodicho ideaba un plan para escapar de allí.

—Toma—Travis le entrega a su hermano unos ratones de madera a cuerda.

—Hermano, estos son— a pesar de ser joven Connor entendió el plan.

—Vete, luego te alcanzo y recuerda… debes ganar los 10000 dracmas!—

Connor jura con el puño y se marcha.

_**Miren a la serpiente pequeña, está reptando detrás de unos ratones de madera como si los persiguiera.**_

El plan del hijo de Hermes era sencillo, le daba cuerda a un ratón y lo soltaba, luego este andaba recto y explotaba cuando encontraba una mina, lo que despejaba el camino para que avanzara repitiendo la misma estrategia varias veces, "cuerda-raton-explosión-avanzar" y pronto ya estaba cruzando la salida del bosque de vuelta.

A espalda de su hermano mayor Katie daba otro paso en falso y pisaba otra mina, Travis oye la explosión y se voltea para ver el cuerpo de la consejera de un asno cayéndole encima y de espaldas contra otra mina rebotando de lado en el aire dándose de bruces contra un árbol y quedando ambos tendidos en el suelo semiconscientes.

Desde el cielo y con el carro de pegasos Sunny no podía ver más de allá de las explosiones entre los arboles perdiendo de vista a Travis.

_**Y NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL DE LA CARRERA!**_

_Parece que nada se interpone entre los romanos y la meta_

_**Salvo ese enorme campo abierto frente al banderín jejeje.**_

_Esa risa no me gusta nada Momo!._

—Lo logramos chicos, vamos a ganar!—dice Jasón.

—Ya veo la meta—dice Frank

—Si—añade Haz.

Delante de ellos y efectivamente atravesando un gran campo abierto estaba la meta estaba el banderín de meta colgado entre dos palos, y debajo de este una cinta amarilla colgada como línea de meta que tenía letras impresas que decían.

"¡IMAGINATE LLEGANDO A LA META!"

Las tribunas donde estaban los romanos estallaban en vítores mientras los griegos no podían creerlo y abucheaban con más energía para callarlos, los sátiros y espíritus de la naturaleza alentaba a su sátiro favorito que iba detrás de ellos aún un poco aturdido por las minas y trastabillando lado a lado, parecía que no iba a alcanzarlos a tiempo para cruzar la meta por Jasón y sus amigos ya estaban cerca, pero entonces…

FLOOOOOOOSH!

Los tres caen en un misterioso pozo de lodo gigantesco que apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ… MOMO QUÉ FUE ESO?!_

_**¡EL ÚLTIMO OBSTÁCULO DE LA CARRERA ARISTOFANES! … LA PISCINA DE LODO ESCONDIDA!**_

Jasón, Frank y Hazel quienes estaban corriendo seguros de llegar a la meta de pronto pisaron dentro del tramo abierto frente a este y sus pies se hundieron una piscina café que apareció de la nada, o mas bien siempre estuvo ahí pero no la vieron, como un enorme charco de lodo camuflado!.

—Qué es esto?—exclamo Jasón.

—PUAJ!—Hazel escupe un hilo de lodo.

—¡No me puedo mover!—se queja Frank.

_**Y el resto de botargas cruza el campo de minas y se aceeercan!.**_

—Que les pasa a esos?—señala Thalia al ver a los romanos revolcarse en un "suelo aparente"

—no lo sé, pero mira la meta!—señala Connor.

—VOY A GANAR!— grita rabiosa Clarisse aumenta la carrera.

—Yo ganaré gigantona!—se burla quien ahora corría más rápido con un refuerzo de su exoesqueleto interno de botarga.

—Al fin mi padre me apreciara—exclama Nico casi pálido por el esfuerzo.

—Ganare y hare una gran fiesta en la cabaña 7—dice Will con el cuerpo sudoroso casi pegado a la piel de cuero de su botarga de pitón.

—Enchiladas bee!—muge Grover siendo alcanzado por los demás.

—Construir… el templo… de mamá!—jadea Annabeth muy agotada y sudando dentro de su botarga de buh- digo, lechuza.

—Le daré honores a mi señora—dice Thalia también exhausta.

—…GANARÉ!— fue lo única razón que expuso Percy luego de oír tantas otras buenas.

Todos aumentan su velocidad empujándose y rebabándose entre sí de manera graciosa y a trompicones sin percatarse de lo que les esperaba, finalmente cuando están a punto de pasar por encima de los romanos caen dentro del misterioso y camuflado charco de lodo gigante, fue como ver a una multitud corriendo de frente hacia un lago.

—JODER!—dice el potro.

—Qué es esto?—dice el buho

—Una piscina de lodo?—dice la cierva

—No puedo moverme—dice la codorniz.

—Bee! Esto es pegajoso—muge la cabra

—Esto no es nada genial—dice la piton.

—Aaaaargh!—gruñe el jabalí.

_Parece que esto les costara._

_**Parecen cerdos en un chiquero.**_

Las botargas todas manchadas de lodo lucían un aspecto terrible, la carrera las había dañado bastante, algunas partes estaban hechas jirones o cayéndose, las botas aplanadas en las suelas de tanto correr, y las cabezas colgando de cuerdas deshilachadas mientras todos los campistas, romanos, cazadores, sátiros y etc ovacionaban como locos mientras todos se revolvían en el lodo sin al parecer poder salir.

_Un espectáculo lamentable no crees Momo._

_**Bromeas? Es lo más divertido que he visto desde que se hundió la Atlántida!**_

_Bueno pues parece que se armó la meleé en el charco de lodo!._

Y tenían razón ya que aun con la meta casi frente a ellos por el forcejeo y la zambullida ahora se peleaban entre ellos, el potro y el águila se estrangulaban mutuamente entre chapuzones y ventarrones, el búho estaba arrimado en la espalda del jabalí haciéndole una llave al cuello pero este se resistía revolcándose como un puerco, el delfín agarraba de los brazos a la codorniz para que así ya no activara su botarga mecanizada, la perra de tres cabezas y la cabra se empujaban mutuamente para continuar mientras que el de dos cabezas inmovilizaba a la boa-pitón que se enroscaba a su alrededor igual que la serpiente pequeña que entre todos aplastaban a la cierva que no podía escapar por el peso.

—Ay chicos…—murmura Rachel incrédula viéndolos por los binoculares.

_**Oye Aristo… que es eso que se acercaba lento como una tortura?**_

_Por Zeus Momo, acaso es…?!_

Piper corría como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta luego de cruzar el lago llegó al laberinto en el cual para no perderse uso un hilo suelto de su botarga para marcar su camino así logro encontrar la salida y en el campo de minas aturdidoras en el bosque uso su encanto de persuasión para persuadir a las ninfas de ayudarla a sortear las minas… y ahora con el rostro perlado de sudor y su disfraz modestamente dañado para cuando llegó al charco y joder ahora por fin los había alcanzado pero la situación no se veía agradable, la paloma sabía que si caía en ese mortal charco de lodo sería su fin.

Pero no había al parecer, forma de cruzarlo.

_Oye Momo, crees que nuestra palomita vuele?!_

Piper se revisa las alas, las cuales ahora había vuelto a recuperar sus plumas que creía haberlas perdido cuando se quemó en el muro de lava pero ahora habían vuelto a crecer luego de toda la larga carrera, comenzó a batir las alas y pronto sus pies dejaron el suelo.

_**Parece que sí mi querido Aristofanes!**_

Pipes contuvo el aliento mientras se elevaba como Jebus sobrevolando a toda la trifulca en lodo, algunas gotas la salpicaron pero se mantuvo lejos del alcance de sus puños y en menos de cinco minutos estaba de pie en la otra orilla.

_**NO… PUEDE… SEEEEEEEEEEEER!**_

_NO… PUEDE… SEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_

El ruido de la batalla en el lodo para como el sonido de un disco rayado cuando ven a una paloma cruzar la meta.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Y LA GANADORA DE LA PRIMERA GRAN CARRERA DE BOTARGAAAAAS EEEEEES… **

**¡ ¡ ¡ LA PALOMA ! ! !**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El público (cabaña 10) estalla en ovaciones de serpentinas, perfumes y ropa con bolsos de diseñador mientras a las botargas en el lodo se les afloja la mandíbula.

_CUANDO CREÍMOS QUE NUESTRA PALOMILLA NI CRUZARÍA LA META ES ELLA QUIEN SE LLEVA LA VICTORIA!_

_**JEJEJE HASTA YO ME SORPRENDÍ… YO DIGO QUE SE MERECE UNA "ENTREVISTA ESPECIAL!"**_

—SANTA HERA!—dice el potro.

—No lo puedo creer…—murmura el búho.

—Impresionante!—exclaman los perros bi-tri-cefalos.

—La paloma nos ganó…—murmura avergonzado el delfin.

—¿por qué mis subordinadas no la abatieron?—se pregunta molesta la cierva.

—Jojo parece que ya no es solo la reina de belleza!—dice gracioso la codorniz.

—¡PERDÍ ANTE UNA HIJA DE AFRODITA!—Clarisse gruñe rabiosa.

—QUE MALA ONDA!—le grita la boa.

—Ay yo quería ganar—muge la cabra.

—¡ESA ES MI CHICA!—Exclama el águila.

Los campistas pronto dejaron las gradas y corrieron a rodear a la victoriosa paloma cargándola en brazos y lanzándola por los aires mientras ella tenía los ojos como espirales ya no solo por la extenuante carrera sino también por estar volando por los aires, la cabaña 10 estaba eufórica, algunas se desmayaban y otras empezaban a anotar en papelitos los miles de perfumes, zapatos, bolsos y maquillajes de todos los diseñadores conocidos que iban a poder comprar con el dinero del premio que su consejera había ganado.

—Oh no ¡NI CREAN!—les dice a toda su cabaña viendo sus intenciones en sus ojos.

—Te lo dije hermana, la paloma fue una buena elección—le dijeron Mitchell y Lacy pero ella les lanzo una mirada fulminante que les heló la sangre.

Quirón se acercó trotando hasta ella y depósito unos laureles de bronce en su cabeza, luego al bajar por fin de los brazos del campamento vio a una fila de maltratadas botargas cafés todas enlodadas y exhaustas como si hubieran corrido un maratón, valga la redundancia, algunas felices, otras incrédulas y unas furiosas.

_**Y el águila se acerca a la paloma y le da un beso de lodo Jejeje!.**_

_Hmmm… un águila besando una paloma en vez de comérsela ja!._

_**Qué no es casi lo mismo acaso?! Jajajajajajaja**_

_Los últimos serán los primeros, eh Momo?!._

—Felicidades reina de belleza—se acerca Leo.

—Sí, lo hiciste bien—dice Annabeth aunque escondiendo visiblemente su enojo por haber perdido.

—Nos avergonzaste a todos Pipes—dice Percy ridiculizando a todos.

Piper se ríe y se abre el cierre de la cabeza de su botarga pudiendo respirar al fin algo de aire puro, su pelo estaba todo revuelto en su cabeza y rostro pero luciendo satisfecha.

—Aunque debo reconocer que no me lo esperaba—dijo con total y sincera honestidad, causando la risa de todos que igual la alabaron.

_Awwww… la palomita es magnánima en la victoria._

_**Oye Aristo, no crees que nos faltan algunas botargas?!**_

El espíritu comentarista desde la cabina de transmisión flotante mira a la pantalla y cuenta.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5 … , 10, 11, 12, 13… _

_**13 botargas!**_

_Que no eran 15?!_

_**Tienes razón … **_

La serpiente pequeña pareció darse cuenta también de lo mismo.

_**.. Dónde están la serpiente grande y el asno?!**_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY atrás… en el bosque de minas.

—Augh, que sacudida!—se quejaba Travis sacudiéndose la cabeza y al despertarse, irremediablemente se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Uno, que la carrera había terminado… y dos, que estaba solo.

O eso pensó.

—Hey—murmuró al ver a la chica pelinegra apoyada contra un árbol en el mismo estado que estaba hace un segundo.

Katie comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió alguien que la movía, se apoyó instintivamente en él desde un principio pero mientras despertaba reconoció casi de inmediato el cabello café rizado y los rasgos elficos en su rostro.

Rápidamente se apartó y él se quejó pero a ella no le importaba.

—Solo quiero ayudar—

—Pues no te necesito, aun puedo ganar la carrera—

Travis enseña su sonrisa traviesa y le revela que por la ovación fúrica que se escuchaba hasta ahí la carrera ya había terminado.

—Diablos…—refunfuña.

—Seee… ambos queríamos ese premio—intenta seguirle la corriente para armar conversación.

Pero ella refunfuña y camina sin cuidado por ahí.

—Oye, recuerda que estamos en el campo minado—

Katie casi se congela quedándose con una pierna elevada y rígida como una piedra, él se acerca y le ofrece identificar las minas ya que durante la carrera y el bullicio era muy difícil pero ahora que estaban los dos ahí solos y bastante tranquilo sería fácil.

Toda esa situación casi la mareaba tanto como la explosión de las propias minas, era increíble que ese momento pudieran hablar entre los dos con tanta tranquilidad cuando su relación generalmente era como la de un perro y un gato (ella era el perro, o al menos eso creía).

Cuando se acercó con cuidado de no pisar él mismo otra mina su mente casi parecía imaginarla la figura de Sunny lanzándose en un abrazo-placaje y luego andar pegada a su brazo lo cual le provocaba unos celos irracionales según su subconsciente.

—Déjame!—lo aparta dándole un manotazo a su palma.

—¡¿Quieres saltar por los aires aturdida?!—le cuestiona algo serio.

Ella refunfuña y empieza a caminar lentamente como si hubiera olvidado el miedo que la detenía.

—Yo las puedo sentir si me concentro así que no necesito tu ayuda—

—Entonces por qué caíste en ellas tan fácil a la primera—le recuerda lo que paso durante la carrera viendo cómo se ruboriza de vergüenza.

—¡Es que siempre tienes que molestarme!—le dice con un poco más de furia en su voz, la típica Katie.

—Oye, yo solo quiero ayudar—

—NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!—

Se estaba poniendo agresiva, lo cual no facilitaba las cosas para él… desde que empezó la carrera se había propuesto finalmente a decírselo pero se concentró tanto en ganar que de momento se le olvidó de pronto lo recordó cuando entraron al campo de minas, y después de que cayeron y ahora estaban solos era ella la que se ponía la difícil.

—Podrías al menos escuchar lo que…—

—…y que tendrías que decirme tú a mí—

Travis se queda callado por un rato, como si pensara como comenzaran pero ella lo ve de otra forma.

—Seguro vas a decirme lo genial que besa tu novia o de la estupenda cita que tuviste—le dice.

—¿Y por qué tanto te molesta?—le dice él rápido como si lo usara como pauta para empezar a hablar. —Y si… yo tuve una estupenda cita pero…—

Katie gruñe con una furia irracional de solo oír eso sin dejarle terminar, mucho peor que cada broma que él y su hermano le han hecho hasta ahora.

—Te has puesto a pensar si yo estoy realmente a gusto con ella—le interroga alzando una ceja.

—Claro que no, todos los hombres son así—cuestiona aun rabiosa. —Tal vez hable con Thalia y le pida unirme a su grupo.

El hijo de Hermes puso una cara como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo antes de continuar.

—No exageres… sabes nunca lo harías—

—Por qué? Desde cuando me conoces tú?—

Travis se calló.

—Por supuesto que no—termina ella quien extrañamente comienza a lucir una expresión dolida.

—Katie…—

—Ya no quiero sentir esto nunca más…—

—¡Katie…!—

—…Así que desde ahora…—

Ella siente un resoplido en su nuca y ve una enorme sombra frente a ella que antes no estaba, entonces se voltea y ve a un enorme minotauro alzar su hacha de pedernal sobre ella y golpearla.

—¡KATIE!—

Todo transcurrió en cámara, en un segundo en el que estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por el garrote del monstruo ahora estaba cayendo de costado en los brazos de Travis mientras el arma impacta en el suelo donde estuvo parada como un trozo de roca en una avalancha.

Ambos olvidaron que estaban solos en el bosque, y el aroma de dos mestizos juntos era suficiente para envalentonar al monstruo de turno más cercano y para colmo aún estaban en el campo minado por lo que veían su movilidad reducida, esperaban que también lo fuera para el monstruo aunque Travis dudo si las manos pudiera aturdirlo completamente, quizá si pisara una y rebotara con otro en la caída como lo hicieron él y Katie pero ahora estaban a merced del monstruo y debían idear un plan.

—¿Dónde está Annabeth cuando se la necesita?—comentó.

Katie trato de fraguar pero era difícil cuando estas en un campo minado y no estas armada para rematar… pero luego vio a Travis meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar una navaja automática con lamina de bronce celestial.

—Siempre tengo una a la mano—dice para tratar de impresionarla.

Aunque más bien con eso más parecía un delincuente juvenil.

—¡CUIDADO!—

Ambos esquivaron el garrotazo saltando a un costado en vez de caminar esperando no activar alguna mina al aterrizar, el monstruo parecía ser un suertudo porque camino hasta ellos sin pisar ni una mina o quizá no le importaba, la pareja retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra un árbol, Katie pensó en hacer crecer algo pero no sabía si habría minas cerca de ellos a sus pies que pudieran activarse con el movimiento de la vegetación así que se abstuvo.

—Yo me encargo—se envalentono Travis y dio un paso al frente.

—Qué haces?—pero no le dio tiempo de decir más porque lo vio avanzar hasta el monstruo.

Este lanzo un hachazi que esquivo agachándose y haciéndole un corte en la muñeca con precisión milimétrica que lo obligo a soltarlo, el monstruo gruño y alzo los puños arrojando golpes que el mestizo esquivaba con una velocidad y agilidad dignas de cualquier empleado de Hermes Express.

No era la primera vez que Katie lo veía luchar, en Nueva york lo vio a él y su hermano defenderse de los monstruos bastante bien y cuando los romanos atacaron el campamento además de su fuerza sus trampas ayudaron a retrasar su avance lo suficiente para permitirles a los siete vencer a Gea.

Pero aun con eso verlo luchar contra el minotauro frente a ella la dejaba maravillada y además… acorralada contra el árbol y con él en medio de ella y el monstruo hacía que su cara ardiera, misteriosamente?.

—¡Echen pajaaaaaa!—grita Travis mientras vuela hacia ella luego de recibir un manazo de costado que lo hizo saltar como una pelota de futbol hasta caer sobre ella.

—Augh…—

—Lo siento, me tomo por sorpresa—

Por su rostro sudoroso y cansado por la carrera supuso que al final como todos tenía un límite, al alzar su rostro sus miradas se encontraron y sus labios estaban a centímetros del toque, se quedaron viéndose casi hipnotizados el uno al otro como si no quisieran hacer nada más, al igual que sentía que su cara ardía también vio la suya enrojecerse.

De pronto todo lo que había hecho en el pasado quedo olvidado, las bromas, los asaltos a la tienda, y las constantes travesuras en su cabaña… hasta que el monstruo rugió sobre ellos devolviéndolos a la realidad.

—¡Mierda!—exclamaron los dos.

Ahora sí que estaban acorralados contra el árbol que era grueso y cóncavo a donde ellos estaban parados ósea que el minotauro les cerraba el espacio suficiente para no dejarlos escapar, el monstruo recupero su hacha de pedernal mientras que la navaja de travis quedó detrás suyo así que no podía ir por ella.

Estaban perdidos.

—Okeeey…—murmuro el mestizo.

El monstruo rugió.

—Dios—ella pensó que era el fin.

Sus amigos tal vez estarían de camino, pero estarían muertos para entonces.

—Katie… yo…—empezó a balbucear el hijo de Hermes con una voz amable que la desconcertó.

Cruzo miradas con él de nuevo, quizá las últimas que tendrían.

—GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!— El monstruo rugió

Levanto el arma y lanzo su golpe fatal.

¡FLEEEEEEEEEESH!

La sangre salpico la tierra, un gruñido de dolor corto y sordo, un arma cubierta de rojo que el monstruo sostenía contra el suelo… La botarga de Katie estaba cubierta de rojo, de sangre.

Que no era suya.

—Tra… vis…—

El yacía de pie frente a ella y entre medio de ambos temblando de dolor apenas sosteniéndose, la sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho donde las costuras de su botarga de serpiente estaban rasgadas y caí al suelo como un charco manchando un círculo de rojo, quería decirle algo pero su voz le falló y cayó de espaldas.

—¡TRAVIS!— gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas antes de dar un paso y atraparlo en medio desplome.

El monstruo se alzó con su arma manchada de rojo en alto sin darse cuenta de que su próxima víctima no quitaba la vista del cuerpo enfrente de él.

—¡TRAVIS!—Volvió a llamarlo pero era inútil.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no respirar.

—IDIOTA! IDIOTAAAAAA!—le gritó con todas las fuerzas que su llanto le permitía.

Aun así su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida mientras el monstruo gruñía dando un paso hacia ella acorralándola.

—GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!—

No le importo su rugido, ni el afilada arma que alzaba sobre ella, solo podía pensar en el cuerpo inerte en su regazo echa un mar de lágrimas sin ser capaz de aceptarlo lo que al parecer era obvio.

—GRRRRRR!— la bestia rugió de nuevo y luego lanzo el golpe.

Ella solo lloró y abrazó el cuerpo esperando que si este era el fin, al menos estarían junto a él.

Pero entonces una flecha salió de la nada y se clavó en la muñeca del monstruo haciéndole soltar su arma, luego otras dos más en su pecho lo hicieron trastabillar, ese paso en falso hacia atrás hizo que por fin pisara una de las minas, la explosión lo impulso hacia adelante dando otro paso que activo otra mina explotándola.

Katie abrazo el cuerpo contra ella para protegerlo mientras el monstruo parecía darse cuenta de que estaba en un mal sitio pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que tres flechas más a su cabeza pusieron fin a su existencia, por el momento.

—Katie estas…—Thalia quedo paralizada en cuanto los vio. —Dioses!—

Annabeth llegó hasta ellos seguida de Percy.

—¡OH NO!—exclamo.

—¡HERMANO!—exclamo Connor.

—¡MI TRAVIS!—Sunny chilló horrorizada.

La hija de Deméter continuaba abrazando el cuerpo que seguía sin respuesta llamándolo una y otra vez, tomándolo de las mejillas con una manos y gritándole al rostro que era un idiota, que por lo hizo y más importante aún… rogándole que despierte, que no la deje sola.

Y mientras Will llegaba a la escena del crimen, los narradores en la cabina de comentarios que flotaba muy arriba de ellos daban su veredicto final.

_Cuanta sangre tio!_

_**Si, pobre muchacho…Y BIEN, ASÍ CONCLUYE NUESTRO EVENTO ESPECIAL: LA PRIMERA GRAN CARRERA DE BOTARGAS DEL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO.**_

_Con nuestra palomilla como la vencedora, espero que hagan algo bueno con el dinero del premio jejeje… eso sería imposible!._

_**Tú lo dijiste Aristófanes… es hora de terminar.**_

_En serio? Por qué no damos un análisis de la carrera._

_**Por qué luces nervioso mi fantasmal amigo? Oh sí claro… jejejeje.**_

_Vamos Momo, sé que puedes darme un puesto en la cadena, soy el mejor comediante griego que haya existido._

_**Lo siento mi muerto amigo, La política de la cadena es muy estricta… "NADA DE FANTAMAS"**_

Los perros del infierno aparecen en la cabina y se llevan el alma del comediante de vuelta al asfódelo.

_Nooooooooooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_**NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA PARA OTRA SESION DE PREGUNTAS DE SU PROGRAMA FAVORITO: ¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO!.**_

_**¡BUENAS NOCHES!**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Iba a terminar con una escena final de Tratie (Y sunny), pero como soy malvado… LOS DEJO CON EL SUSPENSE! X-)**

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJ!

**Y Bueno quizá ya se esperaban este resultado en la carrera, a los que no tampoco es que fuera muy predecible XD**

**Si se me olvido o salte alguna prueba de la carrera, no me culpen… me costo un poco recordar TAAAANTOS obstáculos xDDDDDDDDD**

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
